Spyro & Cynder: The Chieftess of the Clans
by deviantMIND1
Summary: Spyro & Cynder and a dark dragon must defend their Marsh Dragon allies. When a chieftain falls, a young Marsh Dragoness called Vahali Zora becomes the 1st ever Chieftess of a clan of Marsh Dragons. Can she handle her role?. THE STORY'S BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY! Please R&R. Contains detailed adult situations. War themes. Pairings: SpyroXCynder OCxOC. 2nd story in my series.
1. Chocolate, plus Venus equals TAKE COVER!

**A/N: This story is the sequel to my first story, so you may have to read that first. This is the second story of a trilogy. **

**WARNING: If you are under sixteen and/or you're offended by the mature content and humor in this story, then please do not read any further. If not, enjoy!**

**I have autism so please be supportive. But please look past that and see the story line itself. Everything I mention in the summary will occur in later chapters. Bear with me, keep reading, and you may be intrigued. Just remember this is a sequel to a story you may like as well.**

**And I would love to thank **_**Iceclaw14 **_**for proof reading. She has been helping me beyond words :D**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize anything in this story from the games, devaintMIND1 does not own it. Simple as that.**

After Spyro and Cynder liberated the troll colonies of Dante's Freezer from the clutches of the evil Queen Enola, they followed Helix O' Van Sea, a comedy legend and warrior of peace, to the Dark Dragon's Temple of Twilight Falls. There, a victory party was currently taking place.

However, not all of the dragons could celebrate, for a few hundred poor souls of the so-called 'Dead Marshes' were fleeing from their home temple, bombarded by the Queen's zeppelin armada.

Vahali Zora, a beautiful swamp dragoness, and many just like her, have been forced to run from one end of the Dead Marshes to the other—from her home. It was the sinister Queen Enola Carmeleon who had forced her and her kind to flee when the troll sent her airship fleet to drive the swamp dragons from the once-peaceful swamp they had been proud to call home. Each day at high noon, the troll Queen would send her forty-meter-long zeppelins to fan out through the marsh and search for the swamp dragons, of which the trolls had heard only rumors. Because of this threat, most of the survivors were heading north to the Zak Noik clan, a colony of swamp dragons untouched by Enola's forces.

Swamp dragons, or "marsh dragons" as they called themselves, are half the size of the average dragon and lack any wings at all. They lack the sturdy scales of most dragons and protect themselves with skin as thick and durable as leather. Their paws are long, clawless, and webbed for easier transport through the swamps. The dragonesses have small breasts on their thighs, a few inches from the bases of their tails, with four tiny nipples. At first, they're barely visible, but, after a marsh dragoness becomes pregnant, they expand to twice their original size as they fill with rich, thick, sweet milk to offer their infants in place of meat.

Their march was one of seemingly endless starvation, frustration, and heart-break. Vahali Zora and a limping, crawling horde of her kind marched north.

Vahali could very well be the most attractive swamp dragoness of her colony—the western colony of Hal Jani. She was golden brown with a yellow underbelly and black tiger stripes running up and own her. Her four horns are sharp as razors, their points facing behind her. Unlike most female swamp dragonesses, her horns were quite long and sharp. The females typically relied on their life-mates, brothers, or fathers for protection, or their own corrosive spit. Vahali had yet another useful tool: a very sharp, arrow-shaped tail scythe.

We have been walking north for ten days, and the attack on our temple still seems like it was a mere hour ago. It was a real nightmare. I woke in the middle of the night to the troll zeppelins carpet bombing us from tree height—red flashes filled the marsh with smoke and fire. My first thought was to get the hell out of there, and, with only my instincts, the gods, and sheer luck on my side, I made it out alive from the temple with around three-hundred other survivors. Over two-hundred of my people burned with the temple that night.

Those troll bastards.

We're useless now, damn it! I'm useless. All I can do is march with the rest of the survivors. Many of the dragons in front of me are burned from the bombs that fell that night, their dark skin turned uncomfortable colors. Beside them were many females with starving infants on their back—a large number born very near the raid. Most of their life-mates were killed during the attack. Whenever we would stop for three hours to rest, most of these females would give sexual favors to lone males. It was the only way to ensure the protection of themselves as well as their children. I've seen ten of those males and the number of females they escort—and it's like girls' night in a den.

My eyes catch those of one of the infants on its mother's back. It's eyes are somewhat open, and it's giving me a weird stare. I smile widely at the child, attempting to cheer it up. It smiles in return, giggling under its breath. Gods, I love children. I pray that I shall have one of my own someday. In a future where that damn troll kingdom doesn't exist.

I see several of the guys staring down at me, whispering amongst themselves. I have a fairly good idea as to what they are talking about, but I stay quiet and continue on my way. They do look tempting, those males, but I already promised myself I would stay fresh for the perfect guy. And they'd probably kill me with their male appendages, anyway. Maybe I wouldn't wait for that 'perfect guy' and just find myself some under-aged ice or fire dragon, possibly a dark dragon…

I shake the thought from my mind and turn my attention to Chief Frex. I cannot help but admire the skill at which he has been encouraging us to move—but what else is there to expect from a dragon who's been part of the Hal Jani inner circle for twenty years?

I can tell he's taken a liking to me. He offered to share half a trout with me last time we found a pond plentiful with fish, not to mention he wanted me to keep him warm last time we stopped for our rest. I think he had more than that in mind, but there's no way. I mean, he's much older than me, and I'll wait.

Maybe.

Ugh, what am I thinking? This is genocide! Those troll bastards will pay!

**Cynder's PoV**

Night has just settled at Twilight Falls, and Spyro and I are in the den partying. I'm dancing on top of the bar, showing off everything, though Spyro doesn't seem to mind—as he's dancing along with me. I can smell the alcohol on his breath and on my own.

In the distance, Venus is dancing with her two-legged husband on her back. Her tail is up towards the roof, as though she wanted to get worked by one of the larger males. I doubt that's what's going through her mind. Rumor has it that she's pregnant by Shigi. It could be true, as the baby would be too small to be noticeable. Whatever, it's their problem, not mine. Poor Helix! He'd be the uncle of a total freak!

Even Jeenie's down here partying with us while poor Helix is babysitting his nephew and niece. I hope Jeenie sets him free to perform his gig at midnight. I'm positive he'll make everyone enjoy themselves tonight, as I did give him some really good jokes.

We danced like there was no tomorrow as the loud rock music caused the entire den to vibrate. All the dragons sang to one particular song, and, each time a lasting none was strummed, they breathed gorgeous tongues of shadow into the air, making the entire den turn black as pitch for a few moments.

The music was then cut, and the mole bartender spoke hoarsely into his microphone. "Alright, everybody. I hope you had fun but now we must prepare the den for Helix O' Van Sea. Please leave now in an orderly fashion and we apologize for the inconvenience."

Following the moles orders, Spyro and I leaped down from the bar and headed into the hall along with the other dragons. "I can't wait for Helix's gig tonight," Spyro began excitedly. "He has some great material—I know because I helped him write it."

Cynder scoffed. "Well, the jokes I gave him will definitely be better than yours."

He smiled widely. I pressed my side against his, giggling under my breath. I tucked my head under his and rubbed it against the scales of his neck. "Come on, Spy, let's go get something to eat," I suggested, licking his chin.

He agreed and led me to the top of the temple, where stage two of the victory party was taking place. In short, the party was beyond words. An entire table was piled with exotic foods as well as warming meats. As we made our way to the table, our mouths watering, Jeenie, Venus, and Shigi appeared behind us.

"Hey guys," Venus began, even more overjoyed than she typically was. "Guess what?"

"What?" Spyro replied.

"They're bringing out the fireworks!" she shrieked happily like a child. "All the pretty colors, patterns, displays, flashes…awesome!" her eyes then caught sight of the table before her friends. "And there's ice cream! So much sugar! Sugar, sugar, sugar." She darted toward the table, nearly displacing Shigi in the process.

"Woah, honey!" Shigi cried, tightening his grip around her neck. She paused just before the table, eying the food like a child forbidden by its mother to have candy. "Have you been in my blue chocolate again?"

She giggled, blushing shamefully. "I couldn't help myself."

"No, baby!" he said, shaking his head. "That stuff is for trolls. I told you it would make you hyperactive. How much did you eat?"

"Two bars twobarstwobars! Woot!" she screamed joyfully.

"Holy crap, you're going to be bouncing like a prostitute until two in the morning!" he shrieked.

Venus, acting only out of pure excitement, dashed forward to the guard rails lining the roof. She broke through them with a terrible clamor and dived downward, her nose to the earth. She screeched happily, unaware of the impending danger.

"Venus! You're gonna kill us," Shigi exclaimed. His wife replied by released her wings and gliding over the earth for a few seconds before she flapped her powerful wings and brought him back to the rooftop. Shigi was unsure if she had been aware of the earth beneath her, if she had heard his cries and replied, or if luck was just on their sides.

"Venus, you're crazy," he gasped, his heart still beating rapidly.

"Yeah," Venus relied with a giggle. As they approached the rooftop to land, Shigi felt the upset glares of Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador.

The moment her paws touched the roof, the three guardians immediately shot their verbal abuse at Venus.

"What the hell is wrong you?" Volteer asked in a single breath.

"My big dragoness here is high," Shigi explained, embarrassed. "She got into my blue chocolate—my sisters sent it to me a few days ago. It makes trolls horny and makes dragons high." He dropped down to his stomach and rubbed her neck, hoping that affection would calm her down. He rose himself back up. "Don't worry, Your Excellency, she will never do it again. I'll make sure of it."

Venus whimpered and her eyes glistened with tears. The guardians shot her another set of angry looks, just to be sure, and rejoined the party.

Shigi, however, was unsure as to whether her sudden change of emotion was caused simply by being high, or if she was actually upset about something and the blue chocolate just made her considerably more vulnerable.

"What's wrong, babe?"

She took a deep breath. "Shigi, am I really crazy? Because…people—my brother and my sister—have been telling me that since I was born."

Shigi shook his head. "No, no, Venus. It's just that you do some crazy things sometimes. But we all do," he replied softly, hugging her neck tenderly. "Trust me. Now, don't think about it anymore and we'll go get something to eat, okay? Come on, we can have dessert later too." He licked the side of her neck.

"Thank you, Shigi," she replied.

He smiled widely. "Let's eat. Can't you smell that delicious aroma?" he took a deep breath in through his nose. "Mm."

Venus, still a little on the high side, skipped over to the buffet table, causing several dragons to look in her direction with odd looks. However, she didn't notice and she had become distracted by Jeenie.

"Hey sis," Jeenie greeted with her with a smile. "Have a nice flight?"

Before she could reply, Shigi did it for her. "She's high on blue chocolate," he interrupted. "You don't really have control of yourself when you've eaten too much of the stuff—"

Now, it was Jeenie's turn to interrupt. "You know, Shigi," she turned her eyes to the troll. "As Venus's life mate, it's your job to make sure she's safe. Which means you have to take care of her and watch her back, because Helix and I won't always be around to do that for her."

Shigi nodded. "I will do the best I can, sister."

Jeenie smiled. "Good, than be the good husband that she deserves," she said firmly. She turned on her heel and took a few steps away. She then caught herself and turned her head around. "Oh, and I don't mind you guys…" her voice trailed off. "Tonight, you know. Just clean up before you go to sleep, okay? It's unsanitary."

"Okay, big sis," Shigi said, chuckling under his breath.

Venus then joyfully led them over to the buffet table where they filled their plates with delicious, steaming food. They made their way to a table in the corner and observed the dark dragons, guardians, cheetahs, and moles as they danced to music played almost inaudibly.

They finished eating and said a quick goodbye to Jeenie, who had finally decided it was time to leave and care for her children. "They are my children, after all. I can't Helix with them all the time, even if I would much rather be here dancing."

The two stayed for a short time longer before Venus, the effects of the blue chocolate having worn off, turned to Shigi. "Come on, Shigi. Let's go get Helix ready for the show."

They handed their bowls off to a young dragon boy who was clearing the tables and departed from the rooftop.

Jeenie entered her room quite calmly, so as not to wake her children if they were sleeping. Inside of the room she quickly noticed Helix being dressed by the temple's cheetah hand maidens. His manager, Hakim, was standing before him, reminding him of his lines and some of his jokes. "Alright, Helix: A zeppelin full of apes and a zeppelin full of some weird hairless-ape species crash and burn in a race. Who wins?"

"Mother Nature," Helix replied, his tone raising slightly.

Hakim nodded. "Very good. I think we're getting there."

Jeenie's eyes turned to her infants Pyro and Dasha wrestling on a fur in a corner of the room. She smiled, relieved that her children were okay, before she turned her attention back to her brother. "Helix, I can see your almost ready for your show. I wish I could come."

Helix nodded his head. "Right, gotta take care of the kids. I know."

As if on cue, Dasha screeched. "Pyro! Mama, Pyro just bit my wing!"

"Pyro!" growled Jeenie. "Don't!"

Pyro said nothing and only lowered his head so his eyes came to the floor. He rose his head back up and gave his sister several cautious licks on the neck.

"Alright, alright!" she said, pushing him away slightly. "I forgive you." She nuzzled him, smiling.

"Good boy, Pyro," Jeenie said, nodding her head.

The maidens were rubbing body glitter on Helix's scales until his entire body glistened. They then turned their attention to his face, painting his scales with war paint and making his eyelids red as blood. They painted the skin of his wings silver and his horns gold with a wash of cream-like paint. Seeing himself in the mirror, he grinned happily. "Alright, thanks girls." He said. "I'm done now, thank you. It's time for me soil some pants."

He hurried out, stopping only to lick Jeenie's neck before he rushed out the door. "Wow," Jeenie said. "He's in a happy mood."

"Of course he's happy," Hakim replied. "He's never performed at a birthday party before—and _this_ is something even better."

She turned her attention to her children, who were, again, wrestling far too passionately. "I'll never forgive him for teaching Pyro and Dasha how to wrestle."

**Vahali PoV**

Frex says there's a place up ahead where there's clean water and trout are plentiful. I hate walking through here. The orange mud is unpleasant and sticky—it gets stuck on my webbed feet. "Urgh…"

It's night, and all the stars seemed to vanished, just as afraid of the trolls as I was. The only sense I can rely on is scent. Soon, Frex's deep voice pierced the near silence.

"Clean water!" he shouted. "Fish! Come by brothers, sisters. This is a miracle from the ancestors."

With that said, all the dragons hurried before them and reached a long, shallow, narrow stream. But it was a stream! Downstream, mothers washed the mud and slime from their infants. Upstream, the others and I took as much water as possible using some moss we had taken from nearby trees. I caught sight of trout and salmon hopping upstream, so I dropped my moss and hurried over to them. I snapped my jaws and caught one in mid air, swallowing it whole.

Glancing around, I gazed upon the widowed mothers who were ripping apart fish for their infants. My heart lurched for them. The poor things were finally getting the treatment they deserve, if only for a short while. The motherly side of me screeched for a child of its own—seeing the mothers keeping their children warm during our short breaks, and constantly having someone always beside you who loves you without any restraints. I sigh and shake my head. Not yet—I'd kill myself giving birth.

Still…

I dropped my head and lapped the water from the stream. From behind, I heard footsteps. The stars had lit up the sky and, turning around, I saw Frex approach. He was larger than me with broad shoulders, a black body covered with golden tiger stripes, and a white underbelly.

"Hello, Vahali," he greeted, bowing his head slightly. "How are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine, everybody is," I made a sweeping motion with my paw at my clan mates. "We're refreshed. Relieved that we finally reached somewhere sustainable, if only for a little while. Thanks to you." I turned my eyes downcast. "You got as many as you could out after the bombing…You've let the mothers care for their infants, even though you know they'll slow us down."

He blushed, shaking his head. "Well, they are our future," he replied. "There's no point in losing generations."

An awkward silence fell upon the two, and I couldn't help but hope that he would walk away or another dragon would appear to take him away. However, it seemed as though the other dragons had left, leaving the two of us alone.

It was Frex who broke the silence. "Vahali, I have something to ask you." His voice was soft.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, collecting himself. "Uh…oh, how do I ask this?" he focused his eyes on mine. "How would you like to become chieftess? You would in charge of the warriors when I'm not around—the entire Hal Jani clan. And don't worry, this doesn't involve marrying me or anything like that, don't worry! You'll just help me…."

I was astonished. What was he asking? All that came from my shocked lips were, "Me? Why me?"

"You're very experienced for your age," he began. "And you're also the only one with horns—you could kill somebody with those. I think the females of this tribe will be happier if they have a chieftess to follow, and I'm getting to old to lead the entire clan alone." He smiled slightly, his eyes glistening in the starlight.

My heart pounded madly in my chest. What had I done for him to ask me this? Why did I deserve this? All these thoughts and more were reeling through my head so quickly part of me feared my skull would explode. Why?

But, it's not like being chieftess would be a bad thing. The clan was in such a time of trouble and fear that another leader would only be a good thing, right?

I pictured the mothers with their infants, starving themselves to ensure that their children slept with full bellies. They're powerless, those poor mothers. But, as a leader maybe I could change that. Maybe I could help them. I could stay behind with the females and watch over their children, and I could help them with whatever problems they had. They would all look to me for guidance, and I could help them have strong, healthy babies. With big, sparkling eyes the size of the moon—

"I'd be honored to be your chieftess," I answered.

He was taken aback. "What? Really?" he shook his head and recollected himself. "Excellent, thank you."

I smiled. "What would your chieftess do first?" the word tasted like honey.

He thought for a moment, turning his eyes to the stars. It was easy for me to guess that he hadn't expected me to say yes. Why did _I_ even say yes? I can barely remember anymore, my blood is filling with adrenaline.

"I need you to come with me to spread word among the females of the group that they must keep their infants on their backs at all times, just in case." He said, pulling me out of my day dream.

Suddenly, a low, deep hum broke into our conversation. We turned our heads above and saw two zeppelins flying well above the foliage, so high we could scarcely see them. I finished his thought as I watched the zeppelin glide away. "You mean in case they try to bomb us on the run?"

The zeppelin passed, and we lowered our heads so our eyes faced one another. "Yes," he replied with a sigh. "We're not safe anymore." Those last words were like a dagger to my heart, and he said them knowing entirely how they would feel to me. Seeing his own eyes cloud over, I realized he must have shot a dagger into his own heart. "If we come under attack, the warriors are under your control. Use them well. I know you have enough experience to do so."

The squish of the mud near us caused us to turn to face two dark males who had just arrived. In their jaws, they held a single vest, made of a beautiful hue bright as blood. It had the Hal Jani insignia on the back: a blue kite shield intersected by golden cross-spears, all surrounded by a circle of bronze canine teeth. Frex motioned for me to put it on, and the two males helped my arms and head through the holes.

It was warm around my skin, but it immediately sunk into me and my blood. Oh! How could I have lived before without this around me? Unable to restrain a smile, I turned to Frex and let out a small giggle. I couldn't control myself.

Frex dismissed the two males with a wave of his tail and approached me cautiously. He nuzzled me somewhat awkwardly beneath my head. "You look like a proper leader, Vahali. A real lady of the marsh."

I nodded my head. "I will do the best I can, Frex. You can count on me. I shall give my life for you and the dragons."

He smiled. "You are also to motivate the clan in my absence. I'm sure they could use some fresh encouragement."

The two of us then left to rejoin with the remainder of the group. He let me walk through the marsh beside him, our matching vests touching. I heard some of the females chattering amongst themselves, wondering what had happened between us and if Frex had taken me for a life-mate—but I didn't care. I could help the dragons now.

When we reached the center of the group, Frex called the attention of his clan. "Come brothers, sisters!" The dragons raised their heads and turned their full attention to him, and me. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I felt my legs wobble just a little beneath me. "If we keep going at this speed," Frex continued, unaware of my discomfort, "we will reach Zak Noik in two more days. Mothers," he turned his attention to a large group of females with their children, "keep your infants on your back at all times. If any of you see a troll or a zeppelin, please inform me or Cheiftess Vahali at once. We shall set out soon. Freedom is nearly within our reach!"

**Author:**

**Thanks again to Iceclaw14 for proof reading :). Please give her my thanks**

**Please review and give your honest opinion. **

**I am a new writer so please be supportive, and don't just give me short reviews, give details and tell me if you like my , and like I said, this story is sequel to **_**Cynder and Spyro: the Legend of Helix**_**so, yeah…oh just so you know helix will be performing in the next chapter, and his jokes will be more tasteful this time.I am sorry for the sexism and tastelessness of his previous gigs. Oh and I mix up (,) and full stops just so yah know. It's just one of the many weaknesses of mine as an autistic and a dragon's husband. Before I go, I'd like to thank my friend "OneToBeFeared" for his ideas and encouraging me to make this sequel. Anybody who has read my stories before knows that my vocabulary is poor. LOL. Please check his profile page when you get time. He deserves the extra hits as my co-writer. And there will be a sex scene in the 3rd. SO BREAK OUT THE K-Y AND ENJOY *LAUGHS SINISTERLY* I know how much people **_**LIKE**_** spyroXcynder scenes LOL**


	2. The Queen Of Blood Airship

**Author:**

**Well, I give the swamp dragons my best wishes. Vahali deserves the role of chieftess. Helix is standing by to make people laugh. Everybody is in the den waiting to wet themselves. Oh, and just so you guys know I am crying out for proof readers. So please excuse my grammar. Remember I'm autistic...partially. Rare mental condition. LOL. I would also like to thank Iceclaw14 for proofreading my 1st story and this chapter. **

**~Chapter 2. The Queen Of Blood~**

Spyro and Cynder, having filed back into the den, were seated at the bar. In the southwest corner, Venus and her life-mate were seated. He was still riding her, fearing he would be squished quite quickly by the other dragons. In the middle of the den Volteer, Cyril, Terrador, and Hunter were lying, talking amongst themselves.

The bright lights overhead dimmed to a soft blue as a somewhat-greenish cheetah walks upstage, clears his throat, and speaks into the microphone. "Dragons, dragonesses, cheetahs, and moles. Please welcome Helix Oblivion Vanguard Sea!" he brought his arm back in a sweeping motion as the dark dragon slithered out from behind the black curtains and the crowd hollered and clapped joyfully. Helix took his place before the microphone and the cheetah hurried off stage.

"Thanks," Helix said. He waited a moment longer for the noise to die out. "Thank you for the gift of noise. You guys all know about apes, don't you? Well, what you may not have known is that they're all dumb as posts. If they were any dumber they would need two parrots on their shoulders—one to think for them, and one to talk for them. A friend once told me of this story: he was watching a patrol of apes to ensure that they would not enter and destroy his temple. As he's watching, the apes approach a sign that says, "Earth Dragon Temple: Left". The commander stared at the sign for a while before he turned around and ordered his troops to go home."

Cynder, who was drinking scotch when Helix hit the punch line, laughed, causing the liquid to burn as it was pushed out of her nose. The creatures around her were all laughing as well.

"So, a mole, an ape, and a cheetah jump off a tower," Helix resumed. "Who hits the ground last?" he waited for a short second before he replied, "the ape. It had to stop and ask for directions."

The audience broke out into uncontrollable laughter. Spyro and Cynder finished their drinks and headed over to the southeast corner to avoid the large crowd accumulating near the bar.

"But, maybe apes aren't that bad. Before they served under Malafor, I mean." He waited a while for the audience to settle. "I imagine they were loving parents just like us. They probably defended one another just as we do, and the females had their playgrounds near the sewers just like ours! On a related note, who designed the vagina anyway? The local council. Who else would put the playground near the sewer?"

Spyro and Cynder, who were lying on the floor, their sides pressed together and their tails coiled, laughed hard along with everyone else.

"Now listen up, I've noticed something about my sister. And I want to ask her a question." He paused, licking his lips. "Why does it take so long to get ready?"

The audience laughed in reply.

"I could be ready to fight the resurrected Dark Master in the blink of an eye! A few years ago, my siblings and I decided to go out and have some fun. So, my older sister goes into the bathroom during the early afternoon and doesn't come out until the sun had already set. Then, after she changes helmets a hundred times she screams, storms into the room and says," he took a deep breath and rose his tone several octaves. "'I'm not going. I look like a salamander.' And, if that isn't enough, she wants verification. 'Tell me. Tell me I look like a salamander.'" Helix rose his tail scythe and pointed it skillfully at his neck. He moved it slowly backwards and forwards, as though checking his aim. "I said, 'I will tell you nothing, evil sister.' And just a few days ago, I found out my younger sister spends hours painting her underbelly with a little brush that has four hairs in it."

The audience chuckled, and Shigi turned to face his life-mate, who was blushing. "He's right, you know," he whispered into her ear.

"I say to my sister, 'ancestors damn you, little sis. Use a roller! Come on, let's go.' 'But I'm trying to be like Cynder!'" he took on a higher voice for Venus's lines. "'But Cynder has a black body and a magenta underbelly and wings, while you're gold and red. Accept it!'" he shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "What the hell did I do to deserve sisters like that?"

The audience laughed, their stomachs quite near bursting.

"Did you guys know that Cynder was hatched within Malafor's prison of convexity?" he resumed. "Just close your eyes and imagine Malafor—as a daddy. 'Weed me a story, daddy!'" Helix took a deep breath and boomed out the next phase as deep as his voice would allow. "'Once upon a time…'"

The audience laughed, save for Spyro and Cynder. Spyro turned his attention to her and asked, concerned. "You alright, Cyn?"

She nodded weakly. "I'm fine. Just having thoughts of the past, nothing serious." She smiled weakly and licked him on the muzzle.

Helix, as though aware of her discomfort, said, "Now, what Cynder did was not her fault. She was being used by the Dark Master. She's actually a sexy bitch, and a kind one too." Helix turned his attention to her and winked. She smiled in reply. "Now, I gotta ask this question: What the hell was Malafor feeding her? I saw her in her possessed form during my service in the guardians' army, and I actually shat myself at the mere sight of her. The good thing is that the squad said nothing about it, being that they did the exact same thing."

Cynder snorted with laughter. Cyril and Terrador banged the floor with their fists in laughter and Shigi, atop of Venus's back, cackled uncontrollably. Venus, hearing his odd laughed, turned her head and smiled at him.

"I bet Spryo shat himself at the sight of her, too. He himself told me that Cynder looked him right in the eye and hit him with her skull. A dragon of his size defeating her was a one-in-a-million chance. 'No! Beaten by a purple kid! Now I'll never be the Queen of Darkness again!' That must have been humiliating. Poor, dark Cynder!"

Even Cynder smiled, more at peace with her past. She watched as Helix scanned the audience quite noticeably until his eyes settled on her and he smiled wide. "Hey, I think she's in here right now." On cue, a mole above the stage shined a pink spot-light on her and her life-mate. She blushed and Spyro covered his eyes with his paw, humiliated. "Come up here, my dear," Helix said, motioning towards the stage with his paw. "Tell us about the day you and Spyro first met."

Cynder attempted to rise and obey, but could not, as Spyro had tightened his tail around hers. "Spy!" she hissed. "Let me go."

Helix had heard this and giggled. "Oh, I like a woman who can show a male who's boss _and_ lead armies." He turned his attention to Spyro and ordered him to let Cynder go.

'This is going to be bad. Real bad!' Spyro thought as he released her. Cynder took off and landed on stage beside the massive dark dragon.

"Cynder!" Helix said happily. "Tell us about the day you and Spyro met." He lowered his head so it was at her level and bobbed his eyebrows.

"Well, it was in the highest tower of my lair." She replied simply.

"Did you flirt with him?" he asked, smiling.

"If by 'flirt' you mean 'tried to kill him with my tail scythe', then yes."

"What was the first thing you ever said to him?"

Cynder thought for a moment. Then, taking a deep breath and attempting to use the booming voice she had during her possession, replied loudly: "If only it were that easily, little one. It's time you learned how complicated life can be."

Helix nodded. "Wow, and he still saved you and took you back to the grotto. But it wasn't you fault—we all know it wasn't."

"Oh, that's sweet of you to say, Helix," she responded, pleased by Helix's reassuring comment.

"Spyro also told me that, when he fought you, you lifted your ass to swing your scythe and you scored a few hits. Is this true?"

"Yeah, I did that all the time with my victims, but I'm not proud of it. The idea was that, once they saw my womanhood, they'd become shocked and wouldn't see the hit coming," she said, her eyes downcast.

"So, did Spyro do just as you wanted?"

"Yes," she nodded.

Helix smiled. "If I were in Spyro's position, I would have done the same. It's shameful!" he tossed his head back and laughed. "So, tell me, what abilities did you have when you fought alongside Spyro?"

"Poison, Fear, Wind, and Shadow," she replied.

"Fear? So you mean you can make guys loose their stiff and shit their pants?"

"Yes," she replied with a laugh.

Helix cracked up. "Males! Don't mess with Cynder. I can see it now: a guy thinks to himself when he sees you, 'you look delicious'. His stiff would pop out and he'd rush you into a corner and, just before he does anything, you use fear. The guy loses his stiff and you kill him and eat his organs." Helix's scenario gained a laugh from Cynder.

"Yes, and I would reply, 'yes, you _taste_ delicious.'"

The audience began to crack up, filling the den with their laughter.

Helix brought his head back. "Alright, Cynder. It was a pleasure having the former Queen of Darkness on stage again, but now you go back and snuggle with your purple King of Darkness. I want to bring my baby sis and her troll hubby on stage. Please welcome Venus and Shigi O'Van Sea!"

The pink spotlight was now focused on Venus and Shigi. As the two proceeded to the stage, the audience clapped and whistled. When the two arrived on the stage, Cynder had resumed her place beside Spyro. Venus nuzzled her brother affectionately.

Helix smiled and turned his attention to Shigi. "So, Shigi, Jeenie said she saw you and Venus jump off the roof."

He nodded. "Yes, my big hot draggy here got hyperactive because she ate my blue chocolate. You may not know this, but it makes trolls horny and dragons go crazy," he said as she rubbed her neck.

Helix chuckled. "I know exactly what she must have been like." He rose his tail in the air and spun around quickly in circles while screeching, "more blue stuff. !"

The audience burst into great laughter, and Helix resumed a more natural pose. "Venus has always been like that. Once, when she was five, she got into my ice cream and jumped on me like I was a jungle gym. She looked up at me and said," Helix took on such a high tone that his voice cracked. "'Come big bwuda, I want to play sexy-foxy-freeze-tag-dogfight. Come come come, please play with me!'" He turned his attention to the audience, resuming his normal speech. "Apparently, there's a children's game called sexy-foxy. I know, it's just plain weird."

The audience, again, laughed, including Shigi and Venus. The comedian diverted his attention back to his sister. "Alright, little sis, I'm going to start cracking some more jokes, so, if you please…," he trailed off, motioning towards her corner. She obliged and gave Helix a lick on the neck.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road: A zeppelin full of some weird hairless ape creature and a zeppelin full of apes collide and explode in a race. Who wins? Mother Nature! Now, riddle me this: what is sex? It's just like picking your nose. A good question is why women like big cocks. Have you ever tried picking your nose with your thumb? Why is it wrong to have sex in public? Do you pick your nose in public? And, a question I actually have the answer to: why do most women crave sex? Because the nose feels more pleasure than the finger."

The audience roared with laughter.

Helix smiled. "Alright my people, as much I like to see you suffer, I'm tired. Please keep sending me fain mail! See you later," he called as he hurried behind the black curtains of the stage.

Spyro and Cynder quickly exited the den. The two headed up to their room, exhausted and unable to party for a moment longer. Majority of the party-goers remained and danced to the music, as they were greatly intoxicated.

It's pitch black out and we cannot rest for another two hours. I've been walking beside Frex, but it still feels weird. For so long I've been looking up at him, and now I'm his equal. However, he seems older up here. There seems to be a limp in his rear left leg, and his eyes squint in pain whenever he takes a heavy step on that foot.

As we walked with aching feet and empty stomachs, a faint roaring noise emerged from above the foliage. A weird chill ran down my spine, and Frex froze in place.

"What's going on?" I whispered to him.

"I know that sound," he replied at the same loudness. "I can't deny this threat…," he turned his head back at his clan mates, who had also stopped walking. "There's a troll zeppelin overhead." He called.

The clan gasped in reply and began to whisper amongst themselves. Even some of the infants, who had been silent just moments before, began to cry.

"We must move. Stay under the foliage, hide close to the trees and stay in the shadows. If they see us, they'll send troops down."

With that said, we split apart and hurried to the trees: I situated myself on the left and Frex on the right. I pressed my stomach down to the mud beneath me and crawled through the mud. It was black as pitch, and I could see nothing save for what was directly before me. As we continued, the humming noise became louder and louder. Frex was right, it was a zeppelin. However, none of the zeppelins I had heard before had such a growl.

It sounded like the rumbling growl of an earth dragon, deep and powerful. It made the very ground vibrate. I turned my eyes to the sky and saw it continue its cruise above the foliage, flying so low the highest leaves scraped the bottom of the zeppelin. Soon, it was directly overhead. It was massive, the largest thing I had ever seen in my entire life. Its body was made of steel and the balloon above it was covered with a tan flame-retardant padding.

I could see the glint of machine guns over the guard rails, as well the spotlights of the belly gunners in the stomach of the zeppelin. At its rear three engines were situated with giant, light-weight props. The bottom of the zeppelin opened and out emerged ten heavily-armored red-cloaked trolls. They were armed with thirty caliber rifles while their leader held a six millimeter crude-looking sub-machine gun.

They landed several yards away and removed their parachutes. "Load up!" one called. "We're heading out in five."

The zeppelin had moved on, so I could make out the troops from where they huddled together. The one with the differing gun removed from his backpack a rolled leaf of paper and something round and wooden, the size of his palm. The laid the paper flat-out before him and pressed it onto the stump with the wooden item.

Frex was only a few feet away from me. My eyes met his and he held my gaze for a long moment until he blinked slowly. "Wait," his eyes said. "Be patient."

The troops all gathered around him, save for one who had stumbled off through the marsh. He mumbled incoherently to himself as he came quite near us—so close he would have stepped on a mother's tail if she had not retracted it so speedily. He stopped not even a foot behind me. If he just angled his eyes downward, he would have noticed me and we'd all be done for.

However, he did no such thing and instead dropped his pants and pissed right at my feet. Anger boiled up inside of me, rising in my throat like smoke. I had more than half a mind to bite his manhood off, but Frex's gaze caught me, and I waited until the troll bobbed on his feet and several droplets landed on my face.

That was the last straw. I quickly tossed my head upward and back, clamping my jaws around his neck. I bit down before he could make a single sound. The cracking of his neck echoed through the swamp.

My eyes widened as I realized what I had done. I avoided Frex's eyes and tossed the troll's body to my left and into a thick swamp where his body would surely not be found. Resuming my place in the line, I listened as the trolls talked about the sound they had just heard.

"What was that?" one asked.

"I don—wait, where's the private?" another replied.

"Private!" the one I assumed as the leader said, throwing back his head. "Damn it! Where the fuck is he? Load up men and keep your eyes peeled. That's evidence enough of the marsh dragons here. We must eliminate them for Queen Enola."

With that, the trolls separated and made their way through the brush and towards us. One stepped close to the shade opposite to mine and was pulled in by another dragon. His scream lasted only a few seconds before it was swallowed by the a sound similar to the one produced by the tearing of wet fur.

"Corporal!" the leader cried. He took one of his men by the shoulder and pulled him away from the shadows and into the path lit by the moon. "Stay away from the shadows, men."

As if on cue, an infant several feet behind me began to cry softly. His mother's eyes widened and she covered his mouth with her paw, knowing the murderous trolls would hear. But she was not quick enough, as the leader turned swiftly on his heel and struck a match on his scratchy sleeve. The light was bright enough to reveal the dragoness, and the leader's eyes widened.

"Marsh dragons, just as I thought." He twisted his head behind him and ordered, "mow down the lizards!"

He made a motion to shoot his gun, but my instincts took over and I darted forward with a cry. I pushed him onto the earth and bit his forearm. He yowled in pain and pointed his gun in my direction. Seeing the metal just inches before my eyes, I ceased my grip and spat acid onto the hand holding the gun and the same arm.

He screamed and his comrades ran towards him only to be spat on by the other dragons. Each were hit in the chest or throat, dying almost immediately.

"Oh! It burns, it burns! Get it off getitoffgetitoff!" the leader screamed, tearing at his arm with his fingers.

I rushed forward and pushed him onto the ground.

"Let me go!" he screamed. "Let me go, you slimy lizard whore!"

I put my scythe to his throat. He gasped in shock, eying the blade fearfully.

"Here's the deal," I said softly. "I either make your death quick by slitting your throat, or you'll die in several hours from the acid. It will run through your blood, infecting your entire body until it reaches your heart and ends you. If you tell me everything I want to know, you'll go to hell sooner—where you belong."

He stared up at me, wide-eyed. I kept my own stare, ignoring the rapid beating of my nervous heart. He nodded numbly, and I licked my lips and did my best to sound confident.

"The zeppelin that dropped you off," I began, my voice low. "What is it called?"

"It is the renowned _Queen of the Blood_, the pride of the Queen's air fleet," he replied, his voice weak and shaking.

"What were you planning on doing when you landed?"

"T-to fan out an-and search for the Hal Jani temple!" he said, avoiding my gaze.

"You're lying!" I cried, pressing my forepaws to his chest and pressing down on them. He gasped for breath, attempting to tear at my paws with his fingers. "The temple was destroyed by your kind weeks ago. Don't toy with me!"

"Arrrgh!" he wheezed. I removed my paws from his chest and he took a deep breath, relieved to taste air. "We..ugh, we're searching for the Hal Jani dragons of the…west. We need to make sure they don't regroup with the Zak Noik army."

He took another deep breath. "The Zak Noik army! Yes, we shall find those damn lizards and blow them all to hell."

I smiled widely. "You will never find them, I'll make sure of it." I plunged my scythe into his throat. Blood gushed from it, shooting several feet away. "Tell the ancestors Vahali Zora sent you," I said, retracting my scythe and letting his body fall sideways.

I jumped off of him and took a deep breath. _How the hell did I do that?_ I asked myself, staring at my paws.

I sensed something beside me and turned my head to see Frex. He smiled and nuzzled me tenderly. "I am so proud of you, Vahali," he said, his eyes meeting mine. "You are cleverer than I thought. You truly are a deviant dragoness."

_He's nuts_, I said to myself. _I didn't do anything. I don't even know what came over me when I…_My eyes wandered to the corpse, but I turned my eyes away and faced Frex instead. I shook my head and said, "It was nothing, but thanks, Frex." I forced a chuckle through my teeth and nuzzled him to calm his nerves.

"You may not remember this, Vahali," he began. "But there was once a tradition that, when a dragon killed his first foe, he was to eat his heart. And this is your first of many victories, Vahali. It's yours." He nudged me softly with his shoulder.

I hid my discomfort and nodded dumbly. I turned towards the troll and lowered my jaw to his chest. My heart was pounding uncontrollably as I tore open the skin with my teeth. My vision went black for a moment as I stared at what I thought were his organs. When my vision returned, I noticed what looked like a heart, except it was as black as the darkest night.

Swallowing hard, I lowered my jaw and clamped my teeth around the heart. It was still warm against my tongue. I took a deep breath through my nostrils and swallowed it whole. It traveled down my throat slowly, and I felt as though it was about to come back up.

I hid my feeling and turned to Frex. He nodded at me and we turned and walked several feet away. The males and widowed mothers emerged slowly from the shadows and advanced towards the carcasses. When they noticed that they were in fact dead, one male roared loudly and all began to fight over the carcasses. However, the rewards were slim. Watching the mothers bring their meager scraps back to their starving children from my vantage point filled me with a gut-wrenching dread. _Poor things, _I thought, watching one particular mother attempt to feed her sickly child which refused to eat anything. _They have to feed their children_.

Almost every third female has an infant. There are so many of them I can't help but think how many will be surrounded by the wings of the ancestors before we arrive. I send up a quick prayer that all will live and we'll arrive at the Zak Noik clan soon, but I'm eaten away by fear.

After they had eaten what little they could, we continued on for several more hours until we arrived at a cluster of hollowed-out willow trees. They were huge, reaching up to the sky, attempting to touch the sun that had risen and was now well in the sky. My kind used to live in these trees before the temples were built by our allies, the fire dragons and the shadow dragons. I wondered how they were living, if the trolls had also caused fatherless children and hundreds of meaningless deaths.

"It's a miracle," Frex mumbled. He rose his voice so the entire clan could hear. "We'll sleep in these trees. The ancestors have given us a safe refuge, and we must make use of it."

With that said, I began my ascent up the tree. My webbed paws made it difficult to climb up the smoothness of the bark, but I managed to make my way up to the top. There, I pulled the others up into the side entrances while Frex stayed at the ground and helped the dragons onto the trunk. When it was full, I headed downward and Frex and I did the same with three other trees.

The branches of the trees were all encompassed by green leaves, bathing everything in a beautiful, soft green light. Mothers reached up and pulled down leaves with their teeth, gathering them into small nests for their infants to sleep in. Most of the widowed mothers were beside unmated males, to whom the females subjected themselves to for protection.

I couldn't stand looking at them. Those poor, suffering children. _Damn it!I'm chieftess and I still can't do anything. I can't make food appear out of thin air and I can't help us get to the Zak Noik clan any faster. Damn it, I'm useless._ I secluded myself as far away from the children as I could manage.

Tears were about to spill from my eyes when Frex came from behind me and settled down beside me on the wide branch, placing head on my neck. "I'm so proud of what you did today," he said softly.

"Thanks, Frex," I mumbled in reply, praying he would not notice my grief.

His warmth calmed me, and I fell asleep rather quickly. My dreams were peaceful ones, ones about a world with happy children with fathers and beautiful temples. A dream world without those damned trolls.

**Author/deviantMIND1:**

**Just so you guys know, there will be more lemons ahead.*bounces eye brows* But I'm not telling yah when. Oh, and please review with your honest opinion, or PM me. I need honest, detailed opinions from readers to help me improve my writing skills. When do you review, please tell me what's hot and what's not as far as: characters, sex, story line, etc. I am willing to frequently update my stories because I must admit that I have no life in the real word because I have autism. I got to go. Please PM or review. If you PM, please make the subject "Fan mail from Somebody", so I can spot it quicker as I get a lot of PMs. I am willing to answer questions and take requests if I like them.**


	3. The New Age Chronicler

**Author: There will be a sex scene in this chapter. Hahaha! I lost lots of sleep writing this stuff. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and please review and tell me what you like and don't like about it in detail: characters, story line, action, sex, etc. and please inform me if I have put offensive material inside, excluding sex-scenes, of course.**

**!Vulgar Scene Just Ahead! **

**Skip if your offended by mature content.**

Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder were relaxing in their temporary room in the Twilight Falls temple. In short, it was a beautiful room lit by blue jars full of fireflies. The light bounced off of the polished marble walls.

The two were snuggling on a wide, soft, silky white bed stuffed with shredded foam and feathers. Spyro's arms were wrapped around Cynder's shoulders, pressing her up against his underbelly, their tails coiled tightly. His head was atop of her neck, and he was nibbling at her chin. His nearness made her feel safe and warm, and moan in mild pleasure. Spyro then began to kiss her neck up and down, before he worked lower.

He licked the base of her neck, causing her to moan. "Spy…"

"Yes?" he replied in a whisper.

"Please," she began, closing her eyes. "Please take me to heaven, and back."

Spyro smiled and used a small amount of his ice ability to chill his tongue. As he did this, he ran his tongue against her underbelly, slowly working his way toward her treasure. She gasped for breath, giving occasional high yelps bathed in pleasure, urging him on. Coming to her treasure, he grabbed the base of her tail and heated his tongue to an unbelievable temperature just before he plunged it into her pussy. The feeling of Spyro's tongue inside of her made Cynder moan and yelp, her tail tapping the bed just slightly. She spread her hind legs wider so he could position himself more easily as he ate her out.

It was then that Spyro thought of something. He sent two small, electric shocks into her treasure, eliciting a yelp somewhere between surprise, pleasure, and pain from her. She gushed fruit-tasting, natural lube from her pussy, which he drank down, increasing his arousal. She felt his thick, ten-inch rock-hard member on her. "Spy, Spy!" she screamed. "Please, mount me. Take me!"

Spyro retracted his tongue and allowed Cynder to roll so her underbelly was facing his. Spyro slowly moved his cock into the folds of her treasure, and their hips began to buck in perfect sync. Their tails tapped the bed as they melted with pleasure. After several more minutes of moans and yelps from the "King and Queen of Convexity", they were both nearing orgasm.

"Cyn!" he gasped. "I'm gonna cum."

"Do it," she breathed, pleading. "Spray your male jelly inside of me."

They both came almost at the same time, tightening their grips around the other's tail. Cynder could feel Spyro's cum sprayed into her uterus, sending her over the edge. Both of them rode their orgasms for all it was worth.

Spyro removed his aching member from her pussy, and Cynder giggled as she adjusted herself so her back was to his underbelly. "Thanks Spyro," she said softly, panting.

"You're welcome, my little dark princess," he replied with a slight chuckle, licking her cheek.

**End of vulgar scene. There will be many more just so you know.**

I woke to sunshine penetrating the gaps in the leaves of the giant willow tree where the clan had gotten the best sleep they had in weeks. Most were still snoozing, children curled up close to one another or to their mothers, who were dreaming in the wings of the males. Rising, I stretched every limb of my body, most of my bones cracking. A smile on my face, I opened my eyes wide and stared up at the beautiful leaves.

I extended a hand outward to a leave quite near me. This tree was so beautiful! Everything about this place was so beautiful and wonderful and peaceful. Here, the children can—

My thoughts were cut off by a piercing scream coming from the lower levels of the tree. Immediately, my instincts took over and I rushed to investigate, doing my best not to awaken any of the dragons in such a deep sleep that a scream could not wake them. When I reached the lowest level, I noticed a heavily pregnant female some distance away from the other dragons. I immediately noticed her as the former commander of the guard I served in before the bombing. She was snow white with black spots resembling those of a cheetah and a silver underbelly. Beside her, holding her hand tightly, was an almost identical male, save for the fact that he was quite large for a swamp dragon and his shoulders were broad and powerful. He was her brother, Zax, who was just a little older than she.

When he noticed me, his eyes widened. "Chieftess!" he cried desperately. "You have to help us. My sister Alexis is in labor. Her water broke and the contractions have started."

I nodded and approached her quickly. "Alexis, are you okay?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Do I fucking look okay?" she replied, her voice fiery. She then closed her eyes in pain. "Ugh, just get me a midwife. The damn baby's coming, and it fucking hurts!"

I was unable to hold a smile. This was just like her, always angry and swearing. "Just breathe, okay? I'll go wake up Frex, he'll know where a mid-wife is." I turned on my heel and hurried away, Alexis's next quip racing through my mind.

"You better hurry, you damn bitch, or else I'll fucking kill you!"

As I neared the area where Frex and I had slept, I found him wide-awake and making his own slow way down to the lower levels, having some difficulty because of his limp. When he noticed me approach, his eyes widened. "Vahali," he gasped. "What's going on?"

"There's a female in labor on the lowest level. She needs a mid-wife," I replied, my heart pounding.

He nodded. "Right. I'll take care of this situation then. I need you to head over to the other dragons and inform all that we are moving out in two hours. Don't worry about the female, I'll make sure she's fine."

I smiled. "Thanks Frex."

I hurried down the sides of the tree and rushed to where the other dragons were sleeping, climbing up the tree with some difficulty. Most of the dragons are already awake, playing happily with their children or making beautiful garlands out of the bright leaves.

"Frex says we move out," I called loudly. All the dragons turned their eyes to me, and I felt my legs weaken. "In t-two hours. We move out in two hours! By that time, meet up with everyone else on the ground."

Spyro and Cynder showered together, washing all of the afterglow from their bodies. Spyro rubbed her underbelly diligently and with great speed—cleaning her from her treasure to her throat. Soap suds streamed down her sides.

As they were enjoying their cleaning, they heard a loud knock on the door and a familiar voice emerge from the opposite side. "Spyro, Cynder! Come on," Helix cried.

The two hurried out of the shower, hastily dried off one another and opened the door. Beside Helix was Jeenie with Shigi on her back, still an odd sight for the two to take in. The two were still moist, having rushed to the door in such a hurry.

Helix's eyes widened. "Oh, sorry guys, did we just interrupt…um…," he tapped on one of his claws with the opposite hand.

"No," Spyro replied. "We were just taking a shower."

"What's up Helix?" Cynder asked, eager to change the subject. "Why are you here?"

"Volteer has called a meeting. It's going to start soon. It's on the rooftop. Apparently, were going to be discussing Van Vulture, the trolls of Dante's Freezer, and this troll here," Helix explain, pointing to Shigi by extending his wing slightly.

Cynder cocked her head slightly to the side. "Shigi?"

"Yeah," Jeenie replied. "Little brother here says he had a visit from the Chronicler."

"You mean Ignitus?" Spyro asked, smiling.

Shigi nodded his head. "If what I've been told about him is true, then yes. He told me that I was a warrior the guardians now, and of the whole dragon race. And that it is I who…"

Helix cut him off. "Wait for the meeting, Shigi, I'm sure everyone wants to hear this." He turned his attention back to Spyro. "Oh, Spyro, we have a special gem here that we believe can contact the Chronicler, it was discovered only a few weeks ago in a cave near here and has just made it to this temple. Voleer will have it with him during the meeting."

Spryo's smile widened. He turned to face Cynder, who was also grinning. "Cyn, we'll be able to speak with Ignitus again!"

She nodded her head and the two embraced.

All five of them then made their way to the rooftop, where the Guardians and Hunter were awaiting them.

Volteer, squinted his eyes at Shigi. "Where is your wife? She is supposed to be here by now."

"She's babysitting," Shigi replied with just a touch of anger, still upset at the guardians for their reaction to Venus's jumping off of the roof.

Volteer opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by Cyril. "Now, now, everybody, fighting is useless. Let's simply begin this meeting peacefully."

Shigi nodded his head as Jeenie stepped forward several feet towards the guardians and rested herself on the floor, spreading her forelegs out before her. Shigi slid himself off and sat beside her, attentive.

"I hope you told us the truth about your conversation with the Chronicler," said Terrador, frowning at Shigi.

"I'm not lying," he replied, shaking his head. "He was blueish-white, and he looked like a fire dragon except for his colors. He's just like how Ignitus was described to me."

"What did he tell you?" asked Volteer.

"He told me that I need to find a legendary war zeppelin called…," Shigi's voice trailed off for a second as he attempted to recall the name. He turned his eyes skyward and bit his lip. "Right, _The Queen of Blood_. He told me I have to destroy it, and he also mentioned something about—" Shigi caught himself and shook his head, turning his eyes to his feet. His heart was racing, pulsing madly against his ribcage.

Jeenie nuzzled him tenderly. "Don't worry, little brother. Just tell us everything Ignitus said, no one's going to hurt you."

Shigi nodded his head at his sister to assure he was fine, but his heart had only begun to beat harder. Sweat slid down his forehead to his chin. Guilt rose up deep inside of him as memories of his service in the Queen's army appeared alongside Ignitus's message. He took a deep breath before he resumed. "He told me of the dragons of the marsh. He showed me visions of these dragons being slaughtered by Queen Enola's men."

Shigi paused and took a deep breath. All the dragon's present waited silently for him to resume. "Their entire temple was destroyed by this airship—_The Queen of Blood_." He turned his eyes to Volteer. "Sir, we have to help them!"

Volteer blinked. "I-I don't understand. If dragons are being killed, why did he appear to you instead of myself or Cyril or Terrador—even Spyro? It doesn't seem logical…"

Terrador spoke up, his voice low. "Volteer, I had the same kind of dream last night, but I didn't think it meant anything. I dismissed it as paranoia."

Before another word could be said, two moles approached Volteer. The first held a beautiful crystal unlike any the dragons had seen before. It was around the size of Shigi's head, small enough to be cupped in the forepaws of a dragon, and had a beautiful mesh of pinks, violets, and indigo colors mixing over a white background. The colors appeared to move over the white, overlapping one another as though they were skimming over water.

Volteer's eyes widened. "Is this the crystal?" the mole nodded and reached out his trembling hand toward the electric dragon, who took it slowly between his claws. The moment it contacted his scales, a sweet hum resonated from the crystal and it began to glow white light so bright all had to shield their eyes for a moment. When the light had disappeared, they removed their paws from over their eyes and saw the ghostly image of the familiar former Guardian of Fire.

"Ignitus!" Spyro cried in shock, tears springing to his eyes at the sight of his friend.

Volteer lowered his crystal and rested it before him, so that all could see his old friend's presence. A tear slipped from his eye as he watched Ignitus smile at him before he turned his attention to Spyro.

"Young dragon, you never cease to amaze me!" he said with a chuckle. He turned his eyes to Cynder. "And you also, dragoness."

She smiled in reply. "Thank you , Ignitus."

"Two two of you made a fine warrior out of a troll once loyal to Queen Enola, and you have also united the Siblings of Convexity once more."

Spyro furrowed his brow. "The siblings of what?"

Jeenie spoke up. "Helix, Venus, and I are the Three Siblings of Convexity—the defenders of this age."

Spyro blinked. "W-why I wasn't I told this? Don't I deserve to know?"

Ignitus chuckled. "Your ignorance is beside the point. What does matter is your duty to liberate the mash and bring justice upon the trolls that have killed the marsh dragons and robbed them of their home. This is not only your duty, but the duty of the Siblings of Convexity."

Before Ignitus appeared a vision of an earthen temple hidden deep within a marsh. Soon, a large zeppelin arrived above the temple, and they watched in horror as the temple was destroyed before their very eyes. Ignitus shook his head and wiped away the vision with a sweep of his paw.

"We have many warriors to spare," Volteer began. "I'm sure we'll also be able to receive some armed reinforcements from Van Vulture. The trolls can ride us and shoot accurately as we fly."

Ignitus nodded his head. "Yes, I know, I was watching the liberation of the colony on Dante's Freezer from my home."

"Along with the trolls," Helix said. "It might be a good idea to get some protection from the enemy's dread wings, so we should acquire a few of those smaller, faster zeppelins Van Vulture is creating."

"Excellent plan," Volteer said.

"I have one last thing to say before I must go," Ignitus explained. He closed his eyes for a short moment before he reopened them and rested his gaze on Shigi. "You must learn what you can from the allied races. They are your people now, and I expect you to know much about their ways. Hunter shall teach you what he knows of stealth and archery."

Hunter bowed. "I'd be honored."

The Chronicler turned to Spyro. "I am so proud of you," he whispered before his image disappeared.

After I carried out my orders, I returned to where I had slept and attempted to gain just a short amount of sleep. However, despite how tightly I close my eyelids, sleep was far off. I could not keep my mind from wandering to Alexis and her child. It was eerily quiet, and some part of me could not help but believe that something had happened.

"Vahali," a voice said from behind me as a paw pressed on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and angled my head upward so my eyes met Frex's. "The female on the lower level delivered her child. It's part Electric dragon, believe it or not," he said with a smile. "Go down and congratulate her, she wants to speak to you as well."

A smile spread on my face. "Okay," I said cheerfully before rising and hurrying down to the lowest level where I had left Alexis and her brother, Zax.

Female dragons were crowded around her, as well as several warrior males. All were smiling at the newborn and at Alexis, laughing amongst themselves. All were renewed by this new life. By this hope that life can continue. I managed to squeeze my way through the crowd and see the child pressed up against Alexis's shoulders.

_What a beautiful baby!_

It was quite large for a newborn with chubby features, but wonderful none the less. It seemed to glimmer in the sunlight, shine against the skin of its mother. Its body was a bright yellow, dotted with black dots resembling its mother's. The sight of it made my heart flutter and a grin grow on my face.

"Oooh, he's gorgeous, Alexis," one female said in the crowd.

Zax nodded his head. "And he's got your spots, sis."

Alexis smiled, giggling. She turned her eyes away from her infant and towards me. "Vahali," she said, her voice light and cheery. "Come here and stroke him, you damn bitch."

I giggled and took a cautious step forward. Immediately the infant screeched and squirmed around as best as it could, but it was blocked by Alexis's forearm blocking his path. However, he seemed unaware of this and continued ramming his body into her arm.

"The mid-wife says he's blind," Alexis said, noticing my astonishment. "But touch him, he likes it."

I slowly extended a paw towards the poor creature. As my fingers neared it, it must have felt my presence as it angled its head towards my paw. I approached even slower and gave the child a gentle rub on the back of its neck. It gurgled happily and wiggled its body.

I retracted my hand and laughed. _Children are wonderful! _"I've never touched a newborn before," I informed Alexis. I shook my head, shaking those mushy thoughts of a child of my own and that perfect male from my hand and taking on my best leader-like voice. "You'll have to keep him on your back. I know he's not old enough yet, but we are to move in one hour, and we've already been here for a considerable amount of time.

Alexis scoffed. "What, do you think I won't be ready to go or that my son's not strong enough to be on my back?" she hissed. "Like hell I won't be ready!"

She carefully scooped the infant into one of her hands and rested his just before one of her small, white breasts. The child must have smelled the milk as he yelped and latched onto her breast and suckled, massaging her breast to stimulate milk flow.

Alexis, absorbed in watching her child, then realized that a dozen dragons were watching her newborn gorge himself on her creamy breasts and finally decided to dismiss all of them save for her brother and Vahali. "Leave me, you bastards! Go to hell please," she yelled as they exited with smiles on their faces.

As soon as they had left, she turned to me and began to interrogate me. "So, Vahali, Frex just said he made you cheiftess? What made him decide to give that job to a bitch like you? Did he think that you would be able to handle it?"

I smiled weakly. _Her child's first word is almost one-hundred percent going to be a swear_. "Of course he does think that, because I can."

She grunted. "Yes, yes, we all know. You were the best fucking fighter during that damn war with those damn apes six years ago. You were the best female under my command, even though you were so fucking young…So, why do you think he chose you for this role? And don't flatter yourself into thinking he needs a bitch like you to help him with his job," she said, shaking her head. "He could do all this with his eyes closed! He's old, that's why. He wants his successor to have some damn clue of what she should fucking be doing."

I shook my head. "No, that's not it."

Alexis sighed. "Come on, I know you're not that fucking stupid. Frex's luck is running out, even he's realizing that."

I felt my heart both race and break at the same moment. Vahali noticed my dismay and growled to herself intangibly. "No, Vahali, don't worry like a fucking pansy. If you play your cards right, so to speak, you will be the first marsh dragoness to lead a whole clan of marsh dragons."

I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off.

"Ugh! Just fucking leave," she yelled. "You're making me damn uncomfortable."

I smiled weakly and left. My smile then faded and I let my fears take over.

_What would I do if something happened to Frex?_

Zax sighed, shaking his head. "Honestly, sis, why do you have to swear so often? If I didn't know Vahali better, I'd think she was scared of you." He lowered himself onto the ground beside his sister.

She grunted and turned her head away from him. "Leave me alone, damn it. It's none of your business."

He sighed. "Why do you act like this? You know you'd be a thousand times more likable if you just calmed down for once."

"Oh, you mean you want me to be like you, because you're so popular. Well, listen to this: who's the one with the fucking kid?"

"You," he replied, hissing.

"Which means that I'm the one that fucked, while you're still a virgin."

Zax blushed. "I-I'm not!"

"How fucking stupid do you think I am?"

All the marsh dragons were gathered outside. Leaf garlands were worn around the heads of mothers and children alike, while the males strutted proudly, their pride somewhat restored by their long rest. We had advanced not even half a mile when a familiar roaring sound emerged from overhead. Seconds passed seeming like hours, and the humming grew louder and louder. I pointed my nose to the sky and saw the large zeppelin we had encountered the previous night.

The sight of the zeppelin up close in broad daylight, instilled a dark fear inside of us and we scattered, hiding into the trees and shrubbery. However, we were not quick enough. The trolls had seen us and began firing. As I rushed behind a tree, bullets entered the mud all around me, coming dangerously close.

_Ancestors, don't let me die!_

I pressed myself against the tree and watched in horror as the zeppelin climbed into the sky and advanced towards the trees where we had slept the previous night. The bottom of the zeppelin opened, and out poured napalm bombs. The bombs crashed onto the tops of the elegant trees and exploded in a sphere of flame, destroying the trees.

"Run!" shouted Frex as he leapt out from behind a tree.

The dragons obliged, tearing out of their hiding places and running as quickly through the mud as they could. Children cried, screaming as they held on tightly to their mothers. "Go the front," Frex called to me. "I'll watch everyone from behind."

"Right!" I replied, sprinting to the head of the crowd. I led the frantic dragons through the trees and towards Zak Noik territory. Where we would be welcomed, and fed and protected. Where we would be safe.

All I could hear was the pounding of our feet and the frantic beat of my own heart. However, that changed when an ear-popping bang sounded behind us. I turned my head back, not disrupting the hurried pace of my feet, saw a terrible red flesh. Mere seconds later, another bang and another flash of light came, except closer and brighter and louder. It came again and again, inching closer and closer.

"Vahali!" a voice screamed behind me. I caught sight of Frex racing as quickly as he could with his limp beside me. "Go east, turn east! We'll be able to avoid them if we do."

"Okay," I breathed as he fell back behind. We were fast approaching a large gap to the east, so I made a sharp turn down the path and the dragons thundered behind me. As we continued, the flashes and bangs went further and further away. I could go no further, and I felt the others felt the same as well. I lessened my pace, and the dragons around me did the same until we had come to a complete stop, gasping for breath.

Black spots obstructed my sight, and my head felt like and heavy at the same time. Bile rose in my throat, burning at my tongue. I coughed violently and expelled the bile between my paws. Exhaling, I aimed my eyes forward and saw, with my limited vision, the zeppelin dousing the forest with flaming oil. _The Queen of Blood_ cruised over the foliage, propellers roaring. However, the ancestors had blessed us, as we were hidden from its sight. It climbed higher, and higher into the clouds and headed west, away from us.

"You troll bastards!" Frex yelled, tossing his head into the air. He growled angrily before he turned to his people and said. "Continue, brothers, sisters! Freedom is not far from our grasps."

The dragons cheered in happiness, and we continued on our way after my sight had returned completely. However, we were all on our guard. The females were moved the center, the males flanking them, I continued ahead, to stubborn to listen. _I'm chieftess! I have to help. I have to. I don't want to be useless anymore! Damn those trolls. Send them all to hell!_

Hunter and Shigi were hunting in the forest of Twilight Falls, crouched behind a stump. Shigi had picked up the skill easily, although he greatly preferred the sturdiness of a gun rather than relying his life on a flimsy string tied to a curved stick. He was dressed entirely green to blend in with the grass, while Hunter's litheness and flexibility gave him just enough camouflage.

Currently, Shigi's opponent, or future dinner, was a large, plump rabbit nibbling rather innocently at the grass. Slowly, he knocked the arrow and pulled by the string until he feared it would break. His heart pounding, he released the string. The bow hummed musically as the arrow whizzed through the air and into the neck of the rabbit.

"Great," Hunter said, patting his shoulder, pleased.

Teacher and pupil hurried forward to collect their reward. Shigi removed a leather bag from his bag and, picking the rabbit up by one of its hind legs, added it to the bag along with three other rabbits they had pinned earlier. The two decided they had collected enough and called it a day. As they were approaching the temple, they saw a dragon flying leisurely through the air. Shigi recognized the dragon immediately as Jeenie.

He cupped his hands over his mouth. "Hey, sis!"

Jeenie turned her eyes to him and lowered herself slowly to them, landing gracefully on the ground. "Hi," she greeted them both with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Shigi asked. "Shouldn't you be back in the temple with your children?"

Jeenie shook her head. "Helix volunteered to take care of them for the evening and just let me relax. He's a good brother. Remind me to help him with his children—if he ever has any." She smiled. "I'm just flying around, loosening up. Trying to loose some baby-weight. Would you guys like a lift? I'll fly you back to the temple."

"Oh, you don't have to," Hunter replied. "We're not too far off. We don't want to take away from your time to relax."

"Nah, it's no trouble at all. Please, I'd love to take you all back." She crouched down and the two hunters climbed onto her back. She straightened and took off at a run before she sprung into the air, flapping her powerful wings. They spent the next few minutes silently, admiring the stars in the sky.

When they arrived, Jeenie settled onto the ground and crouched downward so the two could touch solid earth again. "Are you coming back with us?" Shigi asked.

Jeenie shook her head. "No, I plan on abusing Helix's help for as long as possible. Soon enough, he'll be too busy with his career to babysit his niece and nephew. Oh, and Venus is probably with Helix as well. I'm just going to fly around. Maybe kill some grublins. You two have a good night."

They said their goodbyes and she took off into the night sky. The troll and cheetah entered the temple and headed to the council room, where they showed the guardians Shigi's victims from archery training.

"These are all Shigi's," Hunter explained. "He picked it up pretty quickly, and he's quite a good ranger."

Volteer nodded his head and smiled at Shigi. "Very good, I think Ignitus is quite pleased with you. Soon, you will be one of us in his eyes."

"Thank you, Volteer," Shigi said, bowing.

"Once Hunter finishes us with you," Volteer continued, "we'll teach you the ways of the dragon, and then you can learn from the moles."

Shigi's eyes widened. "I don't understand. I'm not a dragon. I can't fly and I can't breathe fire or anything else like that. I'm very fragile and very mortal."

Volteer shook his head. "I spoke to Ingitus again, and he intends for you to learn through the sword. The armor we gave you several months ago can be charged with a dragon's ability, as you already know. That will be your fire-breathing, while your sword shall be your claws and scythe. Jeenie, your sister-in-law, has volunteered to be your mentor for that task."

Shigi couldn't help but smile. "I understand. I'm glad it is my sister-in-law to teach me, also."

Cyril nodded. "Why, of course we'd let her teach you." His eyes were focused on his claws, from which he was scraping dirt. "We understand that, sadly, not all the dragons have accepted you yet, so our goal is to make you as comfortable as possible."

Shigi bowed deeply. "Thank you."

They said their goodbyes, and Shigi left the council room. He headed up the great stairs in the back in a daze, almost unaware of his surroundings, tripping several times as he proceeded. He continued down a stone hallway until he reached a wide window with a beautiful view of the forest. He leaned his head on the sill and recalled some of his service under Queen Enola.

**WARNING: VERY GRAPHIC VIOLENT SCENE JUST AHEAD. Please skip if you cant handle it **

As he's only been in service for two weeks, Shigi stood on the deck of the small drop-zeppelin he had been assigned to. He wrapped his leafy cloak tighter around him, both to block himself from the powerful wind. Beside him were around twenty conscripts with simple pistols.

The captain approached him from behind and called. "Thirty seconds! We'll arrive at the Val Jani temple of the eastern marsh dragons in thirty seconds. May the gods be with you. This is for the queen!"

The conscripts cheered and waited for the signal to come. When it did, they slid down the ropes hanging off the zeppelin and onto the roof of the Val Jani temple. The dragons down below saw their approach and many of the dragons fled into the trees. The conscripts fired upon the dragons, many of them falling to the mud with a spray of blood.

"Mommy!"

The trolls made their slow passage along the side of the temple and entered through a wide window and into a stone hallway. The leader of the group raced forward and kicked in a wooden door. There, they found several mother still protecting their eggs.

"Agh!" one mother screamed, throwing herself at them. She knocked the leader onto his back, thrusting his gun out of his hands. Before he could even make a sound, she shot her poison onto his chest and face. He cried out in pain, and the dragoness took a bullet to the skull, collapsing onto the troll.

The other mothers followed her lead and advanced towards the trolls, spitting barrages of acid on ten of them. The trolls fell to their knees, screaming in pain and tearing at their poisoned skin. Shigi, his heart racing, pointed his pistol at the nearest dragoness and pulled the trigger. With just a simple movement of his finger, the dragoness fell dead. He cocked his gun and did the same to a second dragoness.

"Die, you trolls!" another mother cried, crouching over her eggs. Tears poured freely from her eyes like a waterfall. "Damn you. You'll pay for what you did. You'll pay for all of it and—"

She was interrupted by a gunshot. With a cry, she fell atop of her eggs, crushing them.

The troll who had shot her tossed his head back, roaring with laughter as the trolls beside him fired their guns. Shigi watched dragon after dragon fall to the floor, several at his own bullets. When the dragonesses had been eliminated, the trolls turned their attention towards the eggs, reloading their guns and cackling as they destroyed the eggs.

Shigi's eyes were wide as he watched them kill. Future dragons dead! Generations stolen. Some of those dragons could have been like the ice dragon who adored him. Mothers and fathers and lovers and heroes, their chances destroyed. Lives torn apart…

"Hey," a hand rested on his shoulder. "We're supposed to secure the main hallway."

"Right," he said, nodding his head. He and the conscript headed out of the room and hurried down the hallway. He could not keep his eyes from the rooms, watching trolls empty their guns into the dragons. Others placed cherry bombs in clusters of eggs, watching them explode with a fountain of flesh.

Little could be done in the main hall for the major's voice resonated through the temple. "Well done, boys! The zeppelin is waiting for us to move. We're done here."

Shigi's comrades cheered as they hurried out of the temple. Just above the foliage, the zeppelin was awaiting them, ropes touching the ground. Shigi and his comrades raced forward towards the ropes. A loud, metallic crash came from his right, and he turned his head to see four heavily-armored dragonesses leap down from the trees and onto the trolls, taking four of his comrades to the ground. The dragonesses roared and snapped the necks of his comrades. Shigi raced forward and, turning around his torso, fired his rifle in the direction of the dragons. The dragonesses roared and spat acid at Shigi and his companions, killing two of them.

He continued as fast as his legs could take him. As soon and the two remaining conscripts took hold of the ropes, the zeppelin's mounted machine guns shot barrages of bullets into two of the dragons. The other two cried out and fled into the forest for their lives.

When Shigi reached the deck, he collapsed to the floor, panting. He felt as though his heart might burst. He turned his head in the direction of heavy footsteps and saw the captain approach him. "You, solider!" the captain cried. "Tell me, did you complete your objective?"

Shigi nodded his head. "Yes, sir," he said, breathing heavily.

After Shigi had recovered and the zeppelin was well on its course back to headquarters, Shigi slunk into the bedroom which he now shared with only two others. Climbing into his hammock, he took out a worn journal from beneath his pillow and a pen and began to write:

_Dear Mother, Liz, and Kimara,_

_I just got my first taste of combat, and I didn't enjoy it. We had to wipe out nearly an entire clan of swamp dragons. In every corner there were trolls smashing eggs, stealing generations. It makes me remember the dragoness I once lived with. I pray to the gods that she is okay._

_I'm beginning to think the broadcasts aren't true. Maybe they're just propaganda, to train up soldiers for conquest. I don't think we're doing anything good here._

_This may be hard to believe, but out of thirty raiders, only three of us made it out alive. It was either luck, or an act of the gods. I can't help but think this is all wrong, and that the gods let me live because I didn't destroy any of the eggs. I couldn't bring myself to kill lives like that._

_The captain was surprise d I made it out and is going to vouch for a promotion to corporal._

_Your Son and Brother,_

_Shigi_

_P.S. If something happens to me, don't sell my pearl collection._

**END OF VIOLENT SCENE. I will be imforming you of over-the-top violent scenes.**

"Shigi, Shigi!"

Shigi turned his head back to see his dragon life mate, Venus, hurrying towards him with Jeenie at her side. At first, her eyes were glowing with happiness, but when she saw Shigi's upset expression, she grew concerned. She stopped entirely when she saw the tears welling up in his eyes.

He opened his arms wide and she slunk into them, nuzzling him lovingly. Shigi sobbed into her scales and let all his thoughts spill from his tongue.

"Venus, everything I did…," he began, choking. "All those bad memories are coming back and they're driving me insane. I can't deal this. And I can't burden you with it either. I don't think I can live like this, haunted by this memories when I'm supposed to protect the dragons…"

"Shhh," Venus cooed. "It's okay, it's okay. Don't worry, we'll all help you get rid of those memories, alright?" she licked his cheek and kissed his snout.

"They're inside my head," he mumbled. "I see them in my dreams. I see them now. I see everything I've done. I see everyone I've killed in the reflection of your eyes."

Footsteps emerged from behind Jeenie, and she angled her head behind her to see Volteer approach.

"Volteer," she mumbled to the electric dragon when he stopped beside her. "Shigi cannot go through these trails yet. He needs to relax, and let go of everything that happened to him.

Volteer nodded his head. "I understand. He can take his time, as his burden is a heavy one to carry. However, there comes a point when we can wait no longer. Cyril is an avid collector of potions and the like, and I know he has something that can help."

Shigi overheard Volteer's words and peaked his head over his life mate's head. "Really? There is something that can help me? Something that can take away these nightmares?"

However, Venus heard not one of her words and instead mumbled a prayer to the ancestors. "Please, ancestors, don't let my love fall victim to this!"

**PAGE BREAK**

Frex says were only two hours away from Zak Noik territory. I think I speak for everyone when I say, 'thank the ancestors!'

We're all on our guard, and I can't help but turn my eyes to the sky every couple of minutes simply to make certain that the _Queen of Blood_ is nowhere to be found. I hope there's no other zeppelins like it. I don't think I'm the only one looking out for its arrival, but I'm comforted by the thought that it might not be able to see us through all the foliage, if it ever were to appear.

I think I'm starting to get used to being cheiftess. It's still an awkward feeling, having everyone look up to me. But just an hour earlier several females asked me for advise, while I thought of them as my superior. I can see the respect swimming in the eyes of the males, and it fills me with such warmth to know I've finally got some ability to help my kind.

But I still feel kind of lost. I have no idea what to do if that damn zeppelin ever comes back. Not only did it destroy our temple, but also those trees. It could easily wipe out this entire forest without a second thought. And it would come back; the commander had told me before I killed him. He said it would kill us. My stomach sank as I realized that the zeppelin destroying us was all too likely.

Frex, who was walking several feet in front of me, stopped in his tracks. I did the same and the dragons behind us followed our lead. I hurried forward, stopping at Frex's side. Before us was the shallow Pools of Whoe—the last obstacle before Zak Noik territory.

The Pools of Woe are like a scar on the entire continent, stretching from the south-east edge of the continent to the northwest. Another scar runs from the southwest to the northeast, marking the borders of the four clans.

"It's the Pools of Woe," a dragon from within the crowd said.

"I never thought I'd see it," said another.

Frex turned on his heel, facing the dragons. "Yes, brothers, sisters, we have finally arrived at the final step between death and life."

I stared out into the soft, white, spongy terrain. We'd be spotted so easily there. The zeppelin could pick us off like sitting ducks! Dread grew inside of my stomach, poisoning my blood. Frex's movement, as the chief had begun to pace before me, caught my eye. Swallowing hard, I called out: "Attention! Frex must speak."

With that, all the dragons ceased their chatter and focused their eyes on Frex. Taking a deep breath, Frex began. "Brothers, sisters, I know what you are feeling in your hearts. I know your doubts, fears, and concerns amongst all of you, but across this is the only way to Zak Noik, and safety. We shall join the Zak Noik dragons, our defenders and allies, and we shall revenge our husbands, wives, and children! The fire and dark dragons shall relieve us of our pain.

"The temple was not our only home, as this entire marsh is our home. If the trolls take it, what awaits our children, and our children's children?"

"Those troll bastards will pay!" shouted a dragon from within the crowd.

"Yes!" Frex cried. "So, who wants to cross this and enter safety? Who wants to create a better world for our descendants to live in?"

"Frex! Frex!" one dragon began, rising on her hind legs. "Frex! Frex!"

The other dragons roared with agreement and settled on their own hind legs, chanting our leader's name. My heart swelled with pride and joy. _Frex is wonderful_, I thought. _Frex has done so much for us!_

I approached Frex and noticed him mumbling to himself. His voice trembled slightly as he spoke, and he shuffled uneasily from paw to paw.

"Hey, Frex," I said, smiling as well as I could. "Don't worry."

He shook his head. "Oh, I'm not worried, Vahali. I'm not worried. I know we'll make it across fine…I'm not worried."

I sighed. "Come on, Frex, I can see it in your eyes. You're scared, but you don't have to be. Relax, you've gotten us this far, and you can take us across easily. I know you can." I nuzzled him comfortingly and licked his neck.

"Thanks, Vahali," he said. He then quickly changed the subject. "Do you like your roles as chieftess?"

"I love it," I reply with a smile. "Thank you so much for giving it to me." I nuzzled him again, and sensed he liked the comfort. When he again separated, Frex called out again to the dragons.

"Alright, brothers and sisters, when we step into the shallow water, we'll take it slowly so we don't waste energy. Keep your children out of the water. Don't fall behind, or you will be left behind. We will not risk the lives of many for the life of—Wait, silence!"

Each dragon quieted, even the infants seemed to understand Frex's order. We remained still for what seemed like eternity listening for anything. However, we heard nothing more than the singing of birds and fish splashing in the shallows. "Follow me," Frex said, resuming his speech.

He nodded at me and began, one foot after the other. I hurried forward and walked beside him. The water was cold on my paws. I turned my head backwards to make sure the other dragons were following our lead when Frex and I were about halfway across. I saw one rather small male plunge his snout into the water and remerge a few seconds later, a squirming fish in his jaws. He kept it between his teeth, probably saving it for later. A female near him saw him catch the fish and did the same, except she handed it to her child, who was old enough to eat solid foods. Several other dragons caught on, and males split their food with their females of choice, tearing the fish in half with a twist of their heads.

"Vahali," Frex's voice diverted my attention to him. "Stay in front, I'm going to drop behind and make sure everyone is moving."

For some reason, I had known he wouldn't leave anyone behind. I nodded my head. "Alright, good luck."

He turned around and to the left of the dragons. "Everyone, follow Chieftess Vahali," he shouted.

I continued on, leading the group nearer to land. My paws began to ache less and less as I thought of that Zak Noik tribe. We were almost there. We were almost safe and free! My heart skipped a beat at the thought of the females cuddling up close to their sleeping children with full stomachs. Almost there.

Quick footsteps came from behind me, and I turned to see Frex hurrying up to me. He slowed to my pace, and I noticed his limp had worsened. I opened my mouth to say something about it, but quickly thought better and stayed quiet.

"Everyone's listening to me," he said cheerfully. "No one's wasting time."

We were almost there. So close I could taste it. However, dread grew in my stomach—I couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen, anything. But there was no zeppelin in sight, no deep, gut-wrenching hum.

We were so close. So, so close!

And then, it came. The roaring.

"Run!" I screamed. "It's the zeppelin."

My instincts took over. My heart pounding, I raced forward. The dragons sprinted behind me, splashing through the water as quickly as they could.

Finally, my feet touched land. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turned back around, facing the pools. I turned my eyes to the sky and saw _The Queen of Blood _dive through the clouds. On its port and starboard sides, fifty caliber guns poked out, gleaming in the sunlight. The marsh dragons still in the pools screamed and stampeded through the shallows. Several tripped every few seconds, but they quickly rose again and continued, screaming.

"Come on!" I screamed. "Run! It's heading straight for us, but you'll be safe in the trees."

The zeppelin was hovering low over the shallows, heading straight for us. The last of the dragons arrived on land, and, when my sight again became unobstructed, I saw Frex had fallen behind. His limp was worse, slowing him even more than it typically did.

"Frex!" I cried. "Hurry, hurry!"

The zeppelin's hatch opened in its belly, and out dropped a massive napalm explosive.

"No," I cried, rushing forward. My path was blocked by several dragons, holding me back. "No! Frex! Frex!"

He was almost outside the blast radius when the bomb fell. I was forced to close my eyes from the brightness. When I reopened them, Frex was still moving as fast as his limp would allow, but he was slowed further. His back and hind legs were in flames. Soon, the pain became too much to bear, and he collapsed into the water with a cry.

"No! Frex!"

Tears poured from my eyes, streaming down my face. "Frex, Frex…" I sobbed. My own cries were all I heard, even the sound of the foliage burning could not be heard. I continued sobbing until the fire had stopped and my clan mates let me go.

"Frex, Frex," I whispered as I tore across the pools and towards Frex. He was lying on the floor, limp, burns over every inch of his skin. I collapsed beside him and pressed a paw to his face. It was still warm. "Frex…," I murmured to him. "Don't leave me alone."

I turned my head up to the sky and saw the zeppelin turning around. As it turned, I was able to make out a figure on the deck. A tall troll, red cloak, arms behind his back. I felt as though he was staring right at me, a smile of triumph on his face.

I turned my eyes back to Frex. "We're only two hours away from the Zak Noik," I explained to him. "I-I'll keep our clan strong, for you. I'll avenge you, okay?"

I leaned forward and kissed his neck, searing my lips. Taking a deep breath, I rose to my feet and slowly proceeded back to the forest where my clan mates were waiting. They all stared at me with wide eyes.

"I will avenge Frex," I said, strongly. "We will all avenge his death, and we shall avenge the death of all who have died at the hands of those damn trolls!"

**PAGE BREAK**

On the deck of _The Queen of Blood_, Prince Sakan Carmeleon watched a dragon from down below stare at him. He kept his eyes on her as she ran into the jungle. "Soon, my dear, you'll learn that there is no room for imperfection," he said, smiling.

"Your Majesty," the captain said from behind him. "I'm afraid we have lost the Hal Jani."

"Just as Mother predicted," he said with a sigh. "But it appears we got their leader. That's one step in the right direction."

The prince was around ten feet tall with red, oily hair, tucked behind his ears to show three golden rings in his ears. A red fox fur coat extended from the base of his neck to his feet, beneath them were black stockings and tights under his coat. He tightened his grip on the steel sword on his waist. Eight brightly-colored gems had been pressed into the flat side of the blade.

He strutted into the bridge. The helmsman was positioned before the control of the rudder, his eyes focused on the altitude meter before him. The heads of his comrades turned as the prince entered. The helmsman noticed this movement and his eyes widened when he caught sight of the prince. "Ah, Your Majesty, I have reports from scouts saying the Zak Noik army is not far from here."

He waved his hands at the troll seated before the radio. The troll nodded and rose from his seat, placing a map of the continent on the table in the center of the room. The prince approached it and stared at the small circle the radioman drew with a pen. "They're somewhere in this general area, Your Majesty. In order to take them down, we'll need reinforcements; at least four zeppelin-gunships."

The prince nodded and pulled a knife from his bullet. He twisted it around his wrist and pressed it into the northern quarter of the map. "Mother will be pleased," he said with a chuckle

**Author: Thank you all for taking the time to read my latest work. Remember, I'm autistic, my mind runs slowly, so please be supportive. Don't forget to tell me what you like and don't like about it in detail.**

**Vahali: Poor Frex, why did you have to go the back of the group and die! The sight of **_**The Queen of Blood**_** up close alone almost killed me, but that damn troll!**

**Shigi: I can't think straight. I see those dragons I killed…I hear their screams…**

**Venus: Shh, my little man, come on. Let's go back to our room and sleep. *nuzzles Shigi***

**Volteer: I will inform Cyril of your decision to use his potion. Shigi will not be consumed by his memories.**

**Jeenie: Little sis, Shigi'll be fine. Don't worry.**


	4. chieftess zora ancestors help us all

**Author: Poor Shigi, his mind is being tormented by his past memories. Let's just hope Venus can keep him occupied while Cyril prepares a mental syrup.**

**I would love to thank **_**Iceclaw14**_** for proofreading. She is the soul reason I can still can still write :D**

**Boring disclaimer reminder: **

**deviantMIND1 owns nothing in the story, save for his Origonal characters and the story-line itself and the Marsh Dragons and the Humanoid-Trolls. Basically, if you reconize anyhting in he story from he games, deviantMIND1 does not own it. That simple!**

The sun had been lost under the horizon for a while now, and Jeenie was sleeping, curled on her fur with her children pressed against her underbelly. Helix snoozed beside her, their backs touching. Venus was some distance away from her siblings, curled in a corner with her husband up against her genital hiding place, which was steaming, hot and needy. She nuzzled him comfortingly as he winced, haunting memories racing through his mind.

"Shigi," she whispered. "Shigi, baby."

"Huh?" he asked, snapping open his eyes. He turned his eyes to hers and forced a smile. "Yes, my hot draggy?" he said, kissing her snout.

She saw through the smile immediately. "Please, be okay tonight. Promise me you'll be alright until we get a cure from Cyril? Okay?" she pleaded, tears welling in her eyes.

"You don't have to worry," he replied, kissing her again and rubbing her throat. However, this action only made her burst into tears. "Hey, Venus, please don't cry, or I'll start crying, too." He said with a chuckle. "Please, Venus, let's just try to sleep, alright, hon?"

She shook her head. "I just can't sleep, Shigi. I keep thinking about you, and what might happen if—"

He cut her off with a sinister laugh. "I could help you sleep, you know." He began to rub her shoulders and kiss up and down her neck, from her chest to the very tip of her snout, gaining a pleasurable smile form her.

Venus rolled on her stomach and lifted her tail high. She nuzzled shigi, sitting beside her and playfully bit him on the neck, being careful not to latch onto him with her sharp teeth "Please take me to heaven, Shigi," she plead, her big, gorgeous eyes enticing him.

"He stroked her neck with both hands and pecked her snout "My command is your wish, my big hot draggy." He passionately kissed up and down her snout, before he began to rubb her neck. He then began to rub her shoulders. Then her stomach. Eventually, he sat right behind her, her tail on the fur, slightly swaying with excitement. Shigi genttly laid his hands on her hips, his hands either side of the base of her tail, and began to massage her scales. His hands plead for entry, massaging her scales. It didnt take long for Venus to let out a long, pleasurable moan and slowly lift her heavy tail high in the air, revealing to Shigi her golden-colored, needy, swollen sex, saturated with her gelly, glistening in the half-light. The mere sight of it caused Shigi's facial mussles to twitch and an erection take place in his PJs, as became hypnotized by her gorgous opera house. holding on to her skin of her hips

Venus cocked her head up. Closed her eyes and moaned, "Take me, Shigi. Gorge on my tasty pussy, my little man."

Shigi could take it no longar and wrapped both his arms around the base of her tail, increasing her excitement further, saking her tail slightly. "Delicious" he growled as he planged his face on her gigantic, wet opera house, rubbing his face in it, gaining a soft yelp fom Venus. He then began to run his tongue back and forth across her needy clitoris, gaining a pleasurable moan from Venus and himself, from the heavenly taste. Shigi moved his tongue father and faster gaining another loud moan from her, cockng he head up to the ceiling. He then plunged his tongue inside her fleshy fold, gaining a taste of her heavenly liquid and a pleasurable gasp from her, restracting and detracting her claws on the fur she laid on.

She moaned in intense pleasure, her tail tapping the floor and her claws detracting and retracting. Her pussy gushed golden mango-tasting lube, which Shigi drank. When she had ran out he searched for more, plunging his tongue deep inside her pussy, gaining a smile and yelp from her. His tongue ocassionally tickling her G-spot, causing her tail to shake as he wrapped his arms around the base of it. after a half an hour of 'eating-out', Venus's gorgeous vagine was 120 degrease hot and releasing steam, rising to the ceiling as Shigi gorged upon her sex.

He caught sight of her hind legs moving on the fur, whoch he took as sign that she was more than enjoying it "You yike dish dont you?," he cackled, his words interfeared by her gorgeous opera house.

Venus was bearly able to say a word as she received Shigi tongue, being plunged deep ino her pussy-hole 'Ye-ye-y-YESH...Yes!" gasped, trying not to scream and wake her siblings. Venus's hips began to vibrate and Shigi's eyes hot wide open, feeling her sex move as if it were a heavenly tasting jelly-fish. Her fleshy fold began to inflate and deflate

"Shigi! Ah," she gasped aloud, nearly waking her brother and sister, sleeping at the oposite end of the room.

She finally came to her climax, and soaked S higi's neck and shoulders in her female jelly. Her body was melting in pleasure, all the way from her nose to the very end of her tail scythe. She let out a gasp as her orgasm ended. She stood up and looked down at Shigi, covered in her jelly. "Oh, sorry, my little teal man," she said with a laugh, seeing him futiley attempt to wipe of the jelly with his hands. she craned her head down to him and began licking him clean.

"It's okay," he said as her tongue rubbed against him. "I've been shot in the face before."

"You have?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, troll women do that, too."

Venus giggled. "Wow, we're all freaks."

Shigi smiled. "You were tasty, by the way."

After he was cleaned, the two fell fast asleep in each other's warmth. She wrapped her tail around him and laid her head down next to him

Prince Zakan was sitting in the bridge of _The Queen of Blood_, a few feet behind the chair of the captain and elevated around a foot by a platform.

"Helmsman!" the captain called. "Altitude?"

"Two-thousand feet, Captain," replied the helmsman from his seat.

The captain nodded and turned around to face Prince Zakan. "Your Highness, which way are we going?"

"Continue north," Zakan breathed. "Zak Noik is not far. Tell the belly gunners to keep an eye out for signs of the temple."

"Yessir," replied the captain before he turned and repeated Zakan's orders.

They continued on for another hour, searching the trees for the temple of the Zak Noik. Zakan grew frustrated and stormed out of the bridge and onto the deck. It was almost entirely empty, as most of the soldiers were in the bridge, in their quarters or in the stomach of the zeppelin, manning the anti-ground guns.

He slowly drew his steel sword and turned it around his hand several times. He stared into one of the gems on the flat side—a gem the color of blood. After a few seconds, the sword took on a reddish glow. Zakan smiled and swung the sword around a bit. With each swing, a red wave emerged from the sword and Zakan's body glowed the same color. This helped clear his mind, and after a short time the blade returned to steel and he to teal. He twisted his wrist again, staring at the blade. He smiled, and placed it into its sheath. "Those Zak Noik dragons," he began, chuckling, "have no idea of who I am, or what's coming to them."

Spyro and Cynder were awakened by the light of the rising sun. They snuggled for a few minutes after they awoke before they rose and stretched.

"That's good," Cynder said, a crack having reduced the pain in one of her legs.

"It's great to stretch," replied Spyro, shaking his wings.

The two headed into the shower together and rubbed one another down with soap. "Hey, Spy?" Cynder asked as he washed her between her shoulder blades.

"Yeah, Cyn?"

She took a deep breath. "We're heroes of the dragon race, and yet the guardians won't let us go to the front lines."

He sighed. "Cyn, do you want to do something?"

"I'm sick of just waiting around!" she cried.

Spyro smiled. "I feel the same way. Helix has been assigned several missions, we could possibly accompany him."

Cynder nodded. "Yeah, let's go talk to him."

The two finished cleaning up and headed out of their room. They hurried to Helix's room, eager to speak with him. Helix was already awake, marking his eyes with eyeliner, while his two sisters slept. Cynder and Spyro knocked on the door, and Shigi quickly rose to his feet and opened it, knowing his sisters would wake up otherwise.

"Ah, Cynder, Spyro!" he said with a smile. "Come in, but please keep it down. Venus and Jeenie are asleep."

The two nodded and tip-toed into Helix's room. They settled themselves on the rug as Shigi closed the door.

"So, what do you want, you two?" Helix asked, finishing his make-up. "Not that I don't like you here, but it _is_ exceptionally early to be paying us a visit. Wait, don't tell me: you guys want some booze? I've got a whole lot of stuff just over there—"

Cynder shook her head. "No, that's not it."

The comedian smiled. "Oh, then do you want a romantic room for romantic time together?"

"No!" Cynder screeched, embarrassed. Lowering her voice, she continued. "No, Helix, we don't want to sit here anymore. We want to help the dragons that are suffering. We can't just sit here anymore."

Helix sighed. "I understand. Volteer has ordered me to lead the peacekeeping force to the Dead Marshes. I could use body guards, if you are okay with such a position. That's the only way I'll be able to work you in, though."

"Why do you need bodyguards?" Cynder asked.

"Every general needs bodyguards," he replied proudly.

Spyro's eyes widened. "General?"

"Hell yeah, Volteer promoted me yesterday."

"Congratulations, Helix," said Spyro, smiling wide.

Jeenie groaned, having been awakened by their speaking. "Helix," she whined, "it's too early. Go back to sleep."

"Come on, sis," the comedian retorted. "It's already daylight and you're still in bed. Spyro and Cynder are here."

"Hi," Jeenie greeted them half-heartedly, still keeping her back to the two.

Helix sighed. "Spyro and Cynder are coming with me to the Dead Marshes, isn't that great?" he asked, urging her on.

"That's wonderful," Jeenie said with a yawn. "Tell them you'll see enough of them in a few days and make them leave so I can get my sleep."

He shook his head and turned back to Spyro and Cynder. "Well, you heard her. I'll see it to it that you get a place in the peacekeeping force."

With that, the two left the room, Helix shutting the door softly behind them. Cynder turned her head to Spyro and smiled. "Finally! We actually get to help now."

I lead my clan through the leaves, taking off at a running pace. We continued for a while, before I stopped in my tracks and all the clan mates did the same. They whispered amongst themselves, though I heard nothing of what they said because the sound of blood pulsing in my head was too loud. Frex's burnt, lifeless body flashed before me, as though it were inscribed in my eyelids.

_Frex left them to me_, I thought to myself. _I have to protect this Clan, if not for them, then for Frex!_

I spotted a large tree stump and stood atop of it so I was about a foot taller than the average dragon. I took a deep breath and waited for the marsh dragons to cease their chatter, which they did almost immediately.

"Brothers, sisters!" I began, my voice shaking. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. _I have to be strong!_ "You all saw our great leader, Frex, fall to _The Queen of Blood_. Those trolls took away from us a kind, considerate and strong protector. But let me assure you that Zak Noik and safety are not far from our grasps. As is revenge! Revenge for Frex, and for your wives, husbands, and children. We will join the Zak Noik," my voice became stronger as I felt courage well up inside of me. "The shadow and fire dragons there shall aid us, and, together, _The Queen of Blood_ shall burn to the ground."

The dragons nodded in agreement, several whispering amongst one another. I took this moment to inhale a deep breath and recollect my thoughts. "I know…," I began, my voice trailing off. The dragons ceased their noise and averted their attention back to me. "I know what you might think of me. Some of you think I'm too young for this, that I don't understand what you all are feeling right now. But please, don't worry. Though I may be young, I shall do my best to understand. And, even though my time with Frex was short, I know how important he was to all of you, and how important he was to me. Please, do as Frex asked of you and allow me to be chieftess."

The marsh dragons seemed to blink their eyes in unison, or that could have simply been the fear inside of me creating black spots across my vision. However, I continued standing, as straight as I could, and watched as the dragons grouped together and argued. I was so caught up in watching them that I did not see Alexis approach until she spoke. "Vahali!"

I turned my eyes to her and saw her advance, her young child clinging to her back. "Vahali, damn you," she said, leaning her forepaws on the stump. "You will accept the responsibility of the lives of everyone you see here, won't you? If you don't, you're a cowardly bitch."

"I will accept that responsibility," I replied.

She smirked and turned her heads to the other dragons. "Hey, listen up, you fuckers!"

The dragons quickly shut their mouths and turned their attention to her. "Brothers, sisters, you may see this Vahali Zora unfit to be leader," she said, pointing a paw at me. "But trust me, this bitch here would make the perfect leader. She was the fucking best in my class, and she proved herself as independent, clever, and quick-thinking. I will stand by her, regardless of what you decide."

I nodded, gathering up my courage. "Frex chose me," I told them. "He chose me, knowing full well that something might happen to him and I would have to take over, at least until we get there. So, just let me complete the mission Frex gave me. Let me lead you to Zak Noik!"

"I will," one dragon piped up.

"You'l make Frex proud," another yelled.

The other dragons cheered, applauding.

I turned to Alexis, tears glistening in my eyes. "Thank—"

"Just don't fuck up," she replied, staring me down sternly. "Or else I'll look like the stupid cunt instead of you."

I smiled. "Right." I turned back to the dragons and called, "To the north!"

We marched for what seemed like forever until we were able to see the roof of the Zak Noik temple over the foliage. It was the largest thing I had ever seen, completely surrounded by trees, their branches protecting it from the enemy eyes overhead. My heart and paws became lighter with each step. We entered a patch of very thick foliage, so thick it was difficult for me to worm my way through.

When I emerged, I found a male black dragon with red, vertical stripes and a white underbelly awaiting us. "Ah, Hal Jani," he gasped, astonished. "Please, please, come in! You all look half-starved! Don't worry, we've got lots of food to fatten you all up," he said with a chuckle.

"Um, are you the chief of the Zak Noik?" I asked him nervously.

"Yes," he replied, grinning.

"I am Vahali, the new chieftess of the Hal Jani. I wish to speak with you, Chief…," my voice trailed off as I realized he did not tell me his name.

"Sakwai, I am Chief Sakwai."

I nodded my head. "My people need care. And we have many mothers with infants, and they need a peaceful place to sleep."

"Why, of course!" Sakwai said, some-what shocked. "We have a large willow tree they are more than welcome to. However, we do have one request of you." He sighed. "When I saw you had come, I suspected the worse. The trolls have destroyed your land, haven't they? And you are missing more than two hundred of your kind, including Frex."

I looked downcast. "Yes, the trolls have killed Frex and many of the Hal Jani tribe dagons."

"I understand it is hard to say this, but your clan must fight among us against the trolls."

I nodded. "We will be honored. We wish to avenge Frex and the others who were lost, Sakwai."

"All of you must contribute to the best of their ability to our food sources, we already have four clans here, including you" the chief said, shaking his head.

I blinked. "Four clans?"

"Yes, those troll bastards have driven more than just the Hal Jani from their homes." He then sensed my distress, and franticly continued. "Don't don't fret, Va…Vi…"

I couldn't help but smile. "Vahali. Vahali Zora."

"Vahali!" he breathed, allowing his smile to resume its almost permanent place on his lips. "As chieftess, you will be part of the inner circle and will speak for you tribe, as well as be in charge of the Hal Jani quarter of the defense force."

"Thank you," I replied, bowing.

"I do have one question though. If you don't want to answer, you don't have to…but, what happened to Frex?"

I shook my head. Tears welled in my hands, traveling freely down my cheeks. "_The Queen of Blood_," I breathed, a lump rising in my throat. "It was that zeppelin…it dropped a bomb in the Pools of Woe, when we were exposed. F-Frex couldn't keep up—"the chief rested his head on my trembling shoulders and I cried into his own shoulders.

"Fear not, Vahali," he whispered when my sobbing had calmed. "The other dragons have agreed to reinforce us. The ambassador of Avalar has already spoken with me, and they are sending a whole squad of flyers and one of the Siblings of Convexity."

I blinked. "What?"

He chuckled. "I don't understand it very much, either, but these siblings seem to be very powerful. You may know of the one we are receiving: Helix O' Van Sea. He's a comedian, and a former warrior."

I nodded my head and pulled myself away from him, wiping my eyes with one of my paws. "Alright," I said as confidently as I could, attempting to swallow the lump in my throat. I turned on my heels and faced my clan, who were still staring in awe at the beautiful temple, standing 150-feet-high, bearing the banners of the Zak Noik. "Everyone, listen up! Mothers, go to the giant willow, while everyone else, please stay here."

"We have fish to go around!" Sakwai called joyously.

He turned on his heels and egged me onward. He led me inside of the temple, and I was immediately struck by the intricacy of the designs drawn into the stone walls. Winged dragons tearing through the sky, high above the clouds, while the marsh dragons lurked under the foliage. Above all of the other dragons, a larger one stood, proud and tall, between the sun and the moon, his massive wings spread over his companions.

"Here," said Sakwai, pointing a paw to a door, tearing my eyes away from the picture. Sakwai pushed open the door, and I entered the council chamber. There, two large males were sitting in a circle, awaiting their arrival. They turned to me, some-what puzzled.

"Clan leaders," said Sakwai, "this is Chieftess Vahali Zora of the Hal Jani."

"A chieftess?" one asked. "Wow. You're the first chieftess since well over a century ago."

Blood rushed to my cheeks. "R-really?"

Sakwai bobbed his head enthusiastically. "Yes, what he says is true."

_Right_, I thought to myself. _This just proves the faith Frex had in me. I won't let you down!_

Helix's troops were already cruising slowly towards the marshes, although they were determined to not increase their speed until Helix joined them. Currently, the missing leader was sitting on the rooftop of the temple with Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey, Cynder," Helix asked, attempting to mask his anxiousness, "when Shigi took you guys to the Dead Marshes, what was it like?"

Cynder thought for a second. "Um…well, it lived up to its name," she replied with a chuckle.

"Ignitus told me it's better during spring," Spyro piped up. "He said the marshes could easily be mistaken for 'The Living Marshes.' He also told me it's mating season for the marsh dragons."

Helix moaned, smiling. "Mmm."

Spyro and Cynder rolled their eyes.

Helix nodded his head, if only to assure himself of his own confidence, which he felt draining rapidly. "It's okay, guys! The dragons of the marsh are our allies, there's nothing to worry about. They've been our allies since before Malafor existed, and nothing's going to happen to us there." He had eyes to the sky and spread his wings wide. "Let's go, I'm ready."

He leaped off of the building and waited for several seconds before he released his wings and powered himself forward, Spyro and Cynder following. Helix quickly caught up to the waiting squadron, and they increased their speed. A powerful wind pressed against them, which Helix couldn't help but interpret as a sign from the ancestors. He quickly cast the thought out of his mind and focused on the flapping of his wings.

He was so caught up in listening to the steady rhythm of his wings that he did not notice Spyro calling his name until the purple dragon was nearly screaming. "Helix!"

Helix turned his head to face Spyro, who was flying beside him. "What do you know about these swamp dragons?" he asked, curious. "I've never seen one in my life, and Ignitus never got the chance to tell me very much."

"Well," Helix began. "They're about half our size, wingless, completely leather-bodied, no scales and they spit highly corrosive acid. They have webbed fingers, and can spend around ten minutes under water. Although the reason for that is still a mystery. They're apparently very peaceful, as well."

"I was born in a swamp," Spyro informed him. "I don't understand how I couldn't have seen one before."

"They only live in the Dead Marshes, apparently," the comedian replied, shrugging as well as he could. "And they keep to themselves."

Cynder forced herself into the conversation. "So, I take it that they're nice dragons? They won't try to kill us like the trolls or apes?"

Helix thought for a moment, recalling his time under the guardian's service. "I suppose it depends."

"On what?"

"On who you are," he replied, turning his eyes to her. "I can't help but think that, if they laid their eyes on a single troll, they'd kill him on the spot. But, I do believe they are a relatively peaceful species, if you leave them alone, that is."

"Is that why it was decided not to bring troll resistance fighters along?" questioned Spyro.

"Right," Helix said, nodding. "We don't want to frighten them, and we need these dragons to trust us."

Helix, Spyro, Cynder, and the ten fire dragons continued their flight. The Dead Marshes was only a few hours away, and they would soon land in the thick territory of the Zak Noik.

Venus and her humanoid-troll life-mate, Shigi, were dancing in the den to pounding music _Love Shack, B52s._ Venus did all she could to entertain him and keep his mind off of his haunting memories. She managed to distract him well enough for him to begin dancing passionately on his own. The other dragons had gathered around him, laughing and clapping their hands at his strange movements.

Venus smiled widely. "You never told me you could dance."

He shrugged. "I'm more talented than you think I am," he replied with a smile, assuring Venus that her plan to distract him had succeeded.

When the song ended, the two left the dance floor and approached the bar for a drink. Shigi slid into one of the seats while Venus sat on the floor. Shigi's eyes settled on the special written onto the chalkboard opposite him. "A bloody battle with cherries?" he read, confused. "Blue blood and guts on the rocks?" he turned to his wife. "Venus, I have no idea what those are."

She giggled, even more relieved. "Don't worry, we'll just keep it simple." She turned her attention to the barkeep. "Two gins, please."

The mole nodded his head as he placed two dragon-sized glasses on the bar and poured the liquid into them with impressive skill. Shigi laughed as he attempted to wrap his hands around the cup. "Baby, I don't think I can finish this," he said with a laugh.

"Just drink as much as you can," she replied. "I'll finish it for you." She licked his neck before she turned to her drink. Shigi managed to grip the glass and sipped, fearful he would drop the glass.

As the two enjoyed their drinks and talked about nothing in particular, Hunter entered the den. He scanned the crowd before his eyes settled on Venus and Shigi. By this point, Venus was not even halfway done with her drink, while Shigi had somehow managed to make his way onto his second, meaning that Shigi was very drunk while Venus was still rather sober.

"Venus," he slurred into her ear, placing his hand on her throat.

"Yes?" she replied, somewhat ashamed by his drunkenness.

"My thing that cannot be mentioned is feeling better, almost ready to go," he whispered back. "After this, can I slip my unmentionable into your own?" he giggled, intoxicated beyond belief.

She blushed, blood rushing to her cheeks. Before she could reply to this rather odd drunk statement, the song then changed to _Enola Gay, O.M.D_ , and Shigi removed his hand from her throat. "Oh, I like this song. Do you want to dance, Venus?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm exhausted. You go and show off your skills!" Venus said with a laugh, nudging him from his seat. He obliged and run onto the dance floor, where he sang with the song out of harmony and danced awkwardly. She turned her eyes back to her drink and felt a tear well up in one of her eyes when Hunter's voice came from behind her.

"Venus?" he asked.

Startled, she turned her head back. Recognizing him, she immediately calmed. "Yes?"

"You and Shigi have been assigned to lead a small liberating force to the Munitions Forge," Hunter explained. "Volteer wants to brief with the two of you tomorrow morning at dawn."

She nodded her head. "I understand. Shigi and I will be there."

At this moment, Shigi waddled over to Venus. "Come on, baby," he breathed. "Let's go back to our room and—"

"Shigi!" Venus gasped, blushing. She cleared her throat and turned her attention back to Hunter. "We're not alone. Hunter's here."

Shigi's wandering eyes met the cheetah's. "Hey…how are ya, fuzzy?"

Hunter, astonished by Shigi's behavior, turned to Venus. "Excuse me, but what's going on with Shigi."

Venus shrugged. "It's nothing you need to worry about, he's just a little drunk, that's all. He had a dagon-sized Gin." She turned to Shigi and said slowly. "Let's go back up the room, and Ill give you a...special gift, alright?" she said seductively bitting his neck.

"What?" he asked, wide-eyed. "No! I want it down here! On the bar! I want the party goers to see! and..." Shigi froze in shock, realising what he just yelled aloud. Several of the occupants of the den turned their eyes to him, confused, some of them shocked, some of them rolling on the floor laughing, including Hunter, whom merely stood thei hocked. Venus felt every inch of her body redden.

"Oops" Shigi laughed.

"L-let's go!" she breathed, lifting him onto her back. "I-I'm sorry, Hunter. I'll see you at dawn." With that, she quickly hurried out of the den, embarrassed.

"Shigi!" she gasped as they headed back to their room. "Why would you do that? It was humiliating."

"Sorry, penis," he replied, far too intoxicated to grasp all she had said. "Still a little dunk…let's go back to the womb…and sweep."

She couldn't help but giggle, and be thankful there were no other dragons in the hallway. "Shigi, you're drunk. We can't sleep, it's midday."

"Then what are we gonna _do_?" he asked, accenting the O in 'do' for no particular reason.

"We'll first eat something," Venus replied, forming a plan in her mind, "something to sober you up just a little."

Venus led him to the room they shared with her siblings and niece and nephew. Dasha and Pyro were wrestling on the fur they slept on, as usual, but Jeenie was missing. Venus carried Shigi over to their own fur and rested him on the fur they shared. She headed out onto the balcony, where she found Jeenie staring out at the sun.

"Hey, sis," Venus greeted her.

Jeenie turned her head back, somewhat startled. "Oh, sorry, Venus," she apologized. "I didn't see you come in. I'm just concerned for Helix," she explained, sighing as she turned her eyes back to the sky.

"I know he's okay," Venus replied.

Jeenie closed her eyes. "You've been acting pretty strange lately, Venus."

Venus blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't been acting like yourself, you aren't being that goofy Venus I know and love. You're worried about Shigi, aren't you?"

Venus took a deep breath. "Of course I am. I love him with all my heart, and the idea that something is tearing him up from the inside and I can't do anything to protect him from it…"

Jeenie advanced to her sister and drew her into a hug. "You're doing more than you know, Venus. But, I think he senses that you're a bit out of it, and it would be better if you were just Venus, alright? Your presence is more than enough to him, you don't have to act strong."

Venus nodded her head. "Okay, sis."

Jeenie broke apart from her. "He's drunk, isn't he? I can smell the alcohol. Stay here, I've got some cold beef in the cooler. It works wonders if you eat it."

She exited the balcony, walked over to the counter, grabbed a handful of cold beef steaks from her collection of goods, and advanced to Shigi. She held her hand out before him. "Little brother, eat this."

Shigi extended one of his hands and, taking his own small handful, stuffed the meat into his face. After about a minute, a stinging sensation grew in his entire body. "Woah," he gasped, surprised. "That's such a weird feeling."

"Keep eating it," she told him, plopping the rest of it into his hands. "You'll be sober enough soon." She turned to her sister. "Do you think you could take care of Dasha and Pyro for a bit while I go to the temple doctor and have him tighten up my…," her voice trailed off, and she shook her hips.

Venus nodded her head, understanding. "Sure, we can take care of them, sis."

"Thanks," she replied gratefully. "It's about time I got this fixed. How long has it been?"

"Long enough," Venus laughed. "Go ahead, Shigi and I will take good care of the kids."

With a short goodbye to her children, she hurried out of the door. As soon as she left, Dasha turned to Venus. "Auntie Venus?"

"Yeah, little sweetheart?" said Venus.

"Where's Mama going?"

Venus searched for the proper words. "She went to get something fixed, dear. But don't worry, she'll be back soon." She lowered her head and nuzzled her niece tenderly.

A few minutes later, Shigi was rubbing his wife's underbelly with hot oil while Dasha and Pryo were playing roughly on the floor. Dasha grabbed her brother's feet and gnawed at his toes.

"Ah!" Pyro gasped, breaking out into tears. He freed himself from his sister's grasp and hurried over to his aunt, who had resituated herself onto her stomach. "Dasha! What did you do to Pyro?"

Dasha, terrified, tucked her forepaws under her body. "We were just playing, Auntie Venus. I'm sorry…"

"Come here," she ordered her sternly, "and apologize to your brother."

Dasha cautiously approached Pyro, who was cowering and sobbing into Venus's paws. "I'm sorry, Pyro," she apologized. She took another step forward to lick his neck, but he pulled away, crying out.

"You hurt him terribly," Venus growled to her niece, who seemed to shrink under her gaze. She turned back to Spyro. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay. Shush, she won't hurt you. No one will hurt you." Shigi stroked Pyro's head and began to chant.

"Han goa whoa min zai hoa," the troll said softly. He repeated the phrases several times until Pyro ceased his crying and allowed Dasha to cuddle him in forgiveness. Venus turned her attention to her husband, astonished.

"Shigi, how the hell did you manage to do that?" she laughed, astonished at he humanoid husbands ability

He shrugged. "It's an ancient chant mothers used to calm their children in Valdin. My mother taught it to me to help calm my sisters when they fought. And also to calm my own childen, should I ever have any"

Venus licked him, smiling. "You're so full of surprises."

After about another hour, Jeenie returned, bursting through the door joyfully. "Hey, sis, feeling better?" Venus asked.

"Yep," Jeenie replied, grinning. "Gods, I haven't felt this good in forever!"

Venus giggled. "Did the doctor have fun?"

Jeenie rolled her eyes. "So what?"

"Well, he gets to _fix_ dragon fannies all day, I bet he has fun."

Jeenie sighed. "Screw you, and I bet Shigi likes what he's doing now."

What she said was true, as Shigi was the placement of her hand near her vaginal area. "Oh yeah I am, trust me," he replied, chuckling.

"Vahali? Vahali, are you there?"

I turn my head behind me to see Alexis.

"Alexis," I gasped. W-what are you doing here? It's late and you should be sleeping with your son…."

"Shut the hell up," she snapped back. "He's fine, and I can do whatever the hell I want to, alright? He's with Zax"

"Yeah," I replied, nodding. I turned my head back to face the night sky overhead. However, very little of the sky could be seen because of the thick foliage. Not a single star could be seen, and the moon seemed to have been swallowed whole by the silence.

"Isn't it weird," I breathed, staring up at the trees as their branches bowed to the wind, "to think that back at our temple, you could hundreds of stars in the sky, while not a single one can be seen here?"

Alexis continued towards me and sat beside me. "A lot has changed, Vahali. You're intelligent enough to realize that."

I nodded my head. "Back then, I never could have imagined this."

"What? Being chieftess or running for our lives from those bastard trolls who destroyed our home?"

"Both."

She inhaled deeply. "However, you were still strong then."

I turned my eyes toward her. "Huh?"

Alexis kept her dark eyes focused on the sky. "When you were in my unit, you were strong. Yes, you may have been physically weak at first. Actually, you _were_ physically weak at the beginning, but you didn't give up. I know you like to keep your head held high, but you don't have to."

"Why not?" I asked, a lump rising in my throat. "Everyone needs me to be strong for them, always."

"Look at me, Vahali," she ordered me, turning to face me. "Look at me and tell me if I'm _everyone_. I don't need your strength right now, and I'm the only one here." She inhaled deeply. "Frex was a great leader, and yes, it will be hard for you to lead as well as he had, but I have the confidence that you can do it. And I can tell you without a doubt that you don't have to be strong right now."

"Why not?" I asked her, a tear slipping from my eyes. "Frex was always strong, always, always!"

"No, he wasn't," Alexis replied, shaking her head. "He was scared to death before he led us across the Pools of Woe. And, when he became leader, he was a bumbling idiot who could barely give orders. He wasn't always strong, Vahali, so you don't have to be either. But he never showed us his weakness, I only saw it in his eyes when he spoke to you. And that's because he knew he didn't have to strong for you. And you don't have to be strong for me, do you understand that?"

Tear after tear spilled from my eyes, falling to my paws. I cried outright, moaning and sobbing. "Why did Frex have to die? I-I don't think I can do everything he did. I don't think I can be as strong as he was."

"Frex is dead," Alexis pointed out. "Throughout my life, I've known many people who have died. My mother, for example, died when Zax was not even a year old. After she died, my father took me to the roof of the temple and told me to look at the sky. I stood there, staring up at the stars as tears spilled from my eyes. And then, something odd happened. It seemed like a star had fallen, and saw racing across the sky. My father told me that it was not a star falling, but instead a star taking its place in the sky.

"He said that star was my mother, and that she would always be up there, watching over me. So, all dragons become stars one day, lighting the path for the ones they left behind. Sometimes, the clouds cover up the star's light, but that doesn't mean they're gone, Vahali." I sniffed, waiting for her to continue. "And Frex is a star, Vahali. But you doubting his decision to make you chieftess is only clouding his star. Don't doubt his last wish. He lived his life doing the best for all of us, and he entrusted you with finishing that task after his death, do you understand?"

I nodded my head. "Uh-huh, I know."

"So don't let him down. Don't let everything he's worked become clouded over. He believed in your strength, and I do as well."

"Right," I said, opening my eyes. "I'll do my best. I won't let Frex down."

"Good," Alexis replied, turning her eyes back to the sky.

I followed her lead, and saw, between the leaves overhead, a light I had not noticed before.

_I think I can see the stars._

**Author: Please review with your honest opinion. When you reach the final chapter, tell me how you like the story so far. Oh, and there will be more lemons. *bounces eyebrows* But I'm not telling you when. Haha!**

**!**Three cheers for _Iceclaw14_**!**

**Venus: Come on, deviantMIND1, don't tease.**

**Jeenie: My cunt is so tight! No more wet noises, no more wizard's sleeve effect.**

**Author: Haha, yeah, sorry about doing that, Jeenie.**

**Jeenie: What do you mean, Deviant? I gave birth months ago, and it caused the wizard's sleeve.**

**Author: No, Jeenie, I'm the god of this story. I decide everything.**

**Jeenie: *narrows eyes* You bastard *chases after Deviant***

**deviantMIND1: *flee's screaming***

**Jeenie: You get back here! Ima eat yah! I couldnt get laid for almost a year, cause my cunt was too loose and gross-looking**

**deviantMIND1: Im sorry, Jeenie. Please spare me!**

**Jeenie: *sighes and ceases runnin* Fine. But just this once! Dont ever do stuff like that to me again, OK?**

**deviantMIND1: Yes-yes-yes-yes. Please leave lemme alone you female nutter!**

**!**Please leave an honest review and tell me how my story could be even better**!**


	5. Zeppilin's and napalm

**Author: Holy crap, those two are such horn dogs. Anyway, while Venus was enjoying her hot, oily, vaginal stimuli, Spyro, Cynder, and Helix were leading the squadron of fire dragons into Zak Noik territory, where Chief Sakwai (Sak-why) was supposed to meet them at the top of a giant dead tree just a mile away from their temple, or as his emissary mentioned to Volteer, anyway.**

Helix, Spyro, and Cynder were gliding on an updraft as they headed to the Dead Marshes, the fire dragon squadron following. They were flying just below the clouds, the spring sun beating down on their scales. However, they had no clue where they were going.

"Helix," Cynder shouted. "I think we're lost."

"No we're not," the comedian replied simply. "Don't worry, Cynder. Volteer's instructions were to glide in formation around the marsh until we see a sign."

"What's the sign?"

Helix thought for a moment. "He never said. But, he did say I would know it when I see it."

Cynder sighed and the group continued their flying over the marshes until they caught sight of a massive dead tree draped with strangler vines. Suddenly, a flash of pink light emerged from the tree, blinding them for a few seconds. The light pulsated, shooting up into the sky every three seconds. As they approached, they saw a dragon-like creature clinging to the branches.

"That must be Chief Sakwai of the Zak Noik," Helix exclaimed, proud he had proven Cynder wrong about his being lost. "You guys lead the fliers around in circles overhead while I speak with him," he ordered Spyro and Cynder, who nodded and took off in a different direction, the fliers just behind.

Helix glided toward the tree and settled himself on a thick branch opposite the chief's. "Shadow dragon!" Sakwai exclaimed, relieved. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint!"

"What's the situation, chief?" Helix asked.

"Well, aside from a giant zeppelin, a whole troll empire wanting us dead and all-out genocide, we're fine," he replied, his humor still intact. His eyes averted to the dragons flying overhead. "Ah, I see your brought an air force with you. I'm afraid they cannot stay in comfort and will have to provide primarily for themselves, as we have four clans to take care of at the moment."

Helix nodded his acknowledgement. "Very well, chief, I will inform my wingmen and meet you at the bottom of this tree, and from there you can lead us to the temple." The chief agreed and made his way down the tree as Helix took off and flew towards Spyro, Cynder, and the fliers. He told them of his meeting with Sakwai and led them down to the marsh, where they met with Sakwai. They exchange a quick greeting before Sakwai led them to the temple.

There, the other clan leaders, including Vahali Zora of the Hal Jani, hurried to meet them, relived by the presence of outside aid.

Sakwai turned to face Helix. "Helix, I'm afraid I do not have time to motivate you and your troops. However, Chieftess Zora here," he bobbed his hand in Vahali's direction, "who is in charge of the Hal Jani, has nothing but time in her paws. You will answer to her while I'm not here, she will inform you of our situation in detail and give you your current assignments. I trust in her ability to aid you."

The small dragoness beside Sakwai blushed. "I'm only a servant of the Hal Jani, I do only what my people need. I do my best to help them."

Blood rushed to Helix's cheeks. _Wow…she was so humble and strong_.

She turned her eyes to Helix. They seemed to stare directly into him, reading his thoughts. Gah! It made him feel stupid. "You can call me Vahali, I'm still not used to cheiftess yet. Follow me, General…," a blush rose in her cheeks as she realized she had forgotten his name."

"H-Helix," the dragon stuttered. "Helix Oblivion' Vangaurd Sea."

Vahali nodded. "Well, General O' Van Sea, I'll show you where you and your troops will reside."

"There's no need," Helix replied, shaking his head. "We have no intention of burdening you with our care while we're supposed to be helping you. We'll just find a soft patch somewhere to lie on."

Vahali smiled. "No, no! As humble as that is, our allies are not sleeping on the grass." With that, she turned and led them to a massive, hollowed-out willow. The inside was large enough for Helix, Spyro, Cynder, and the other fliers to sleep in comfortably. "This is it," Vahali said.

"A tree?" Cynder questioned, confused.

It was Helix who replied. "The marsh dragons hollow-out large trees just like this to sleep in, or for emissaries such as ourselves to stay before they leave." He turned to Vahali. "That is correct, isn't it."

Vahali's eyes widened as she nodded her head. "Yes, but how did you know that? You're the first non-marsh dragon I've met who knew that."

He shrugged, turning his face away to hide the blush growing on his cheeks. "It's a personal interest of mine. I, um…I find your people remarkable. Just…how you managed to adapt to life in this marsh and everything."

A blush grew in Vahali's own cheeks. "T-thanks. That's sweet of you." She leaned forward and licked his neck. Helix's heart raced as she pulled away, keeping her eyes focused on her shuffling paws. "W-well, get your men settled and meet me by the main door of the temple so we can talk."

Helix nodded his head. As she turned to leave, her skin rubbed against his scales, sending a burning thrill through him. "Wow," he muttered as he watched her exit. "She's great…and her skin was so soft…"

Spyro poked him with his tail scythe. "Snap out of it, dude!"

"Ow," Helix replied, shifting away from the purple dragon. "Alright. You guys stay in here and get settled."

"What about us, Helix?" Cynder asked.

Helix watched as Spyro's tail moved to coil with Cynder's. A smile grew on the comedian's face. "You two can do what you want until I need you. Sight-see, go for a flight, whatever you guys do." He bounced his eyebrows before he turned on his heels and almost skipped away towards the temple doors where Vahali was waiting for him.

When he arrived at the door, he found that Vahali was not there. He entered the temple and examined a grand set of stone stairs, but did not see the chieftess. A white swamp dragon with spots up and down her body walked past, and Helix stopped her with his voice.

"Excuse me," he asked, gaining the dragons attention.

The dragon shook his head slightly and turned his attention to Helix. "Oh, General Helix O'Van Sea. Yes? What can I do?"

Helix chuckled. "Calm down, I'm not one for formalities." The marsh dragon let out a breath and relaxed his shoulders. "I was just wondering if you knew where Chieftess Zora is."

"Ah, yes," the dragon said, nodding his head, "she is with her people in the giant willow east of the temple. Come, I'll take you there."

The marsh dragon led Helix out of the temple and to a large willow tree. At the top of the tree, he could make out the figures of several dragons. He thanked the marsh dragon before he dug his claws into the trunk of the tree and began his ascent. He had no intention of surprising Vahali or any of the other dragons by bursting thorugh the leaves, flying.

Many females were relaxing on the branches of the tree, creating garlands of the willow's leaves to place on their chidren's heads. He caught sight of Vahali standing beside a large, gray dragoness nuzzling her yellow son. The dragoness had an angry look permanetly etched into her features, and, as she spoke to Vahali, her voice seemed to raise and lower frequently in pitch, showing frustration. However, Vahali paid little attention to the dragoness and instead was absorbed in the actions of the infant in her arms.

Vahali's eyes were bright and her mouth was slightly open, her lips parting in a smile. Helix couldn't help but grin himself, seeing her so happy. She looked so…beautiful. Happiness made her even more beautiful.

Vahali was so absorbed by the infant that she did not notice his approach until he spoke, clearing his throat. "Chieftess."

She turned around to face him, somewhat upset to be distracted from the child before her. When she noticed Helix, however, her smile returned. "Ah, general. Allow me one second, alright? I need to speak with my friend here and then I'll meet you just in front of the temple doors."

Helix nodded his head. "Right, I understand. I'll wait for you down there."

He turned around and, hitting his head on one of the lower branches, cursed. Vahali laughed, and Helix hurried down the tree, embarrased at his foolishness.

"Is that dumbass the leader of those dragons that are supposed to save us?" Alexis asked, watching as Helix slid awkwardly down the tree.

"Don't be mean to him," Vahali said bitterly, turning to Alexis. "He's perfectly capable of helping us! He is a general, after all."

Alexis's eyes narrowed. "He's a dumbass general."

"No."

"Is that all your going to say? You don't know him well enough to justify whether or not he's capable of doing a damn thing for us."

"He can!" Vahali replied, steaming. Her voice then softened, and the rest of her words flowed like water from her lips. "I mean, just look at him. Can't you see his desire to help us in his eyes?"

"No," Alexis said sternly.

Vahali didn't seem to have heard her friend. "He'll take care of us. I would entrust my life to him. He seems so kind, so caring and strong." She felt like she could think aloud with Alexis. "He reminds me of the dragon I've thought about for so long. He can help us, I know it."

"What the hell? You think he's your damn 'dream dragon?'" Alexis scoffed.

Well, Alexis was like the other Vahali she used to argue with, except with more swearing. "I don't know…maybe. Yes, no. Maybe." She shook her head. "I-I've gotta go, he's waiting for me."

"Hey, Vahali," shouted Alexis as Vahali walked away. The chieftess turned her head around to face her friend.

"Yeah?"

"I went with my instincts when it came to this guy's father," explained the elder dragoness, tightening her grip on her infant. "And look at me now! Even though I may seem to be in a bad place, raising a fatherless child while I watch my clanmates fall, I know this is how it's meant to be. And, although I sometimes wish I could be out there fighting with everyone else, killing those damn trolls, I know this is where I'm supposed to be, and I wouldn't change my decision with his father for the world, alright?"

Vahali smiled. "Yeah, Alexis."

PAGE BREAK

"Cheiftess," Helix shouted as Vahali advanced to the temple doors.

"Uh-huh," she replied, hurrying to him. "Follow me, we have to go to the council chamber. There, I'll show you some maps of our territory so you can have a better understanding of your surroundings."

He nodded his head. "Right."

Vahali led him into the temple and pushed open the door leading to the council room, where the other clan leaders, save for Sakwai, were spread about the room, mumbling to themselves as they privately made decisions considering their clans. On the low round table in the center of the room were a jumble of maps.

Vahali placed a paw on one of the maps, her eyes latched onto Helix's. She held the gaze as long as she could before a blush rose in both of their cheeks and she looked to the maps. "Well, um, Chief Sakwai told me I should explain everything to you. So, here it is." She ran her webbed paw on a large X dividing the map into four quarters.

"This is actually the Shallows of Woe. It's a shallow river that divides the territories according to clan," she explained. "My people and I were driven from our home in the west, here." She placed her paw on the western side of the shallows, the former Hal Jani territory.

"I noticed the Hal Jani has fewer dragons than the other clans," Helix began. "Why is that?"

"Our temple was raided by the trolls," Vahali explained, her voice low. "Bombed, actually. We lost around two hundred of us." She closed her eyes and clenched her paws. "I don't care about the foot soldiers of the troll kingdom, but all of my people would sleep better at night if that damn zeppelin was destroyed! That damn _Queen of Blood_."

"The powerhouse of the royal air fleet?"

Vahali nodded her head. "Yes. How did you know?"

"It's been driving fear into the hearts of all the allied races, even in the fire dragon temple of Avalar. Although it has only aimed its prowess here, all fear it will one day disturb their own lives."

"I've seen it up close," Vahali muttered. A tear slid down her cheeks and stained the map before her. "I watched as a friend of mine was killed because of it. It has killed so many of my people…. Torn apart so many lives!"

Her shoulders began to shake, her body quivering from the oncoming tears. Without thinking, Helix wrapped his wings around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

_What the hell am I thinking_? He asked himself the very moment they touched. _I-I barely know her! Gah, what am I thinking?_

However, she did not push him away, and instead cried outright. She made no movement that she wanted him gone and pressed her head against the thin skin of his wings. "It'll be alright," he muttered to her, again not thinking. "I'll make sure that zeppelin is burned to the ground!"

She sniffed. "I'm sure you will." Lifting her head, she gave him an affectionate lick on his neck, sending heat coursing through every inch of him.

Vahali pulled away and Helix pressed his wings back to his sides, but found he had difficulty keeping his eyes focused on the map.

"Somewhere in the east, not far from the Shallows of Woe, is a zeppelin bay," Vahali continued, oblivious to Helix's wandering eyes. "I wager _The Queen of Blood_ is refueling there and rallying reinforcements. If we destroy this base, we will have an advantage as it will be more difficult for zeppelins to stay in the air for a longer period of time near here. But I must warn you, General," she turned her head to face Helix. Having heard his name, he quickly turned to face her. "_The Queen of Blood_ is no ordinary zeppelin. It's an entire air force of its own: belly gunners, napalm bombs capable to destroying entire cities in minutes."

Helix nodded. "I promise you, Chieftess Zora, it will be destroyed."

"Thank you," she whispered to him, tears welling in her eyes again. "But those are only words. Words alone cannot save my people, or avenge Frex."

Helix placed his head on the back of her neck to comfort her. "We shadow dragons have faced worse than a giant balloon, Vahali." He whispered. "I promise."

Vahali broke the contact and again licked him. "I hope so. Please don't fail me." Her eyes were glistening with tears. She wiped them with her paws and turned her eyes to the map, away from Helix. "That's all I have to tell you for now, General."

She made her way out of the room. Just before the door, she rose her tail slightly in his direction and said, "I know you won't fail me, General Helix."

As Helix exited the temple, his mind was whirring. _By the gods!_ He thought_. I think the chieftess is sexually attracted to me…I mean, she showed me her _sex _after all. Well, almost, but putting her tail up was a sign all by itself._

Helix continued arguing inwardly with himself until a collection of voices reached his ears. He turned his head in the direction of the voices and saw several swamp dragons gathered around Spyro and Cynder, who were lying side-by-side on the grass.

"Cynder, is it true you and Spyro were shackled together and you nearly chocked him a few times?" one asked.

Cynder giggled. "Yeah, but with no ill intentions."

"Spyro, is it true you and Cynder screw twenty-four-seven?" another piped up with a chuckle.

Spyro reddened. "Now, now, let's not go there. That's private."

In order to get his mind off of Vahali, Helix entered the fray. "Private? Hah, that's a laugh," he said loudly. The swamp dragons turned their attention to him, begging him to continue with their eyes. "You guys fucked each other missionary in front of me, teaching me how to have sex. And everyone back in Twilight Falls and Avalar knows what you guys do privately," he said, his pitch raising on the last word.

The swamp dragons burst into laughter, only encouraging Helix to continue. "That's right, everyone, live pornography! Cum all colors of the rainbow!"

They only laughed harder, beating the ground with their paws. Spryo and Cyder, on the other hand, were not amused.

"Helix!" Cynder growled, staring him down. Helix was immediately reminded of the first time he met Cynder, back when she was still in her possessed form, and couldn't help but feel afraid.

The marsh dragons, oblivious to the anger of the former Queen of Darkness, continued teasing. "Could you guys teach me?"

"No, me!" cried a second. "I want to see you do it."

"I'll be your slave if you do it in my room!"

"Helix, you bastard," Spyro hissed at the shadow dragon.

Helix got the message. "Alright, everybody, piss off! The King and Queen of Darkness need their so-called privacy."

The marsh dragons obeyed and walked off with a skip in their step and laughter at their lips.

"Why did you have to do that, Helix?" Spyro growled to him, his eyes narrowed.

"It's bad enough I'm called the Queen of Darkness, now the marsh dragons will call me Queen of the horn dogs," cried Cynder, digging her claws in the dirt.

Helix shrugged. "Sorry guys," he said with a chuckle. "You know how I am."

Cynder rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you're the funny man of the realms." Her voice sharpened. "But if you ever humiliate us like that again…," she rose a sharp claw to her eyes, admiring it in the sunlight, "you're going to wake up one morning and find you're no longer a man, got it?"

Helix, alarmed by her threat, nodded his head. "I promise. Now, let's forget this ever happened and go back to the tree to plan our next move, okay? I was just given our objective from the chieftess?"

"You mean the one who likes you?" questioned Cynder.

Helix blushed. "What? V-Vahali…," his voice trailed off and he sighed. "How did you know?"

"Come on, Helix, she wants you," Cynder continued. "I've seen the way she looks at you as well as the body contact. Next thing you know, hip-on-hip and deep breathing."

In response to Cynder's comment, Spyro made bucking motions with his own hips and inhaled deeply. "Heev, heev, heev!"

The two laughed hard and coiled their tails together.

Helix, blushing, turned his eyes away from them. "Fine, fine, you guys can stay here while I prep the fliers. We leave in four hours."

"Okay, Helix," Spyro said, smiling widely at the dark dragoness.

For the next two hours, Spyro and Cynder snuggled in a patch of sunlight. Cynder was on her side and Spyro has his underbelly to her back. He gave her slow licks on the neck, making her smile. The songs of birds traveled through the air and sweet scents played about their noses.

It was then that Cynder rolled around and hugged Spyro hard. "Spy," she whispered. "All these memories are coming back to me. I remember leading apes through this area to the south, where we destroyed entire mole settlements. The water below us turned red with their blood…," her voice lowered, and Spyro could feel her beginning to tremble against him.

"Shh, Cyn, Cyn," he said softly, attempting to comfort her. "It wasn't your fault, you know that."

"Yes," she breathed. "But I haven't been forgiven. Not everyone can forgive those crimes, especially the families of those I killed with my own claws. They think I did it because I wanted to serve Malafor, or because I enjoyed it."

Spyro, knowing there was nothing more he could say, rubbed her back comfortingly and held her as she sobbed. When she finally stopped, she wiped her eyes with the back of her paw and looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Hey, Spy, let's go somewhere a little more quiet."

Spyro blinked. "But what if Helix needs us?"

Cynder nuzzled him. "What if I need you?" she asked, her voice breathy.

_She wants to have sex_, Spyro thought. _Maybe this will make her feel better for the time being_.

He nodded his head. "Alright, Cyn."

The two rose slowly and flapped their wings until they were above the foliage, where they glided and searched for a place to be alone. They strayed a fair distance away from the temple until they caught site of a pool of steaming water. They landed and approached the pool, curious. Cynder dipped her left foot in gingerly.

"Spy, it's great," she said to him, smiling. She slithered into the pool and let out a gasp of pleasure. She rolled so her back floated on the water. "Come in, Spy, it feels great," she moaned, inviting him to join her.

Spyro slowly entered the pool and smiled at its near perfect temperature. Cynder retreated to the edge of the pool and leaned against its edge. Spyro's grin widened as he joined her and rubbed her underbelly. Cynder moaned and motioned with a claw for him to work his way down.

"Cyn, you never know which lay will be your last," he said.

"Yeah, especially with Helix in charge," she giggled.

She then felt Spyro touch her tight treasure, and gasped. He rubbed it sensually, making her moan. "Spy…yes, yes, let's do it."

With that, Spyro inserted his hardon inside her and slowly bucked his hips. Large amounts of pre-cum floated to the surface. They coiled their tails together and, each time a pre-orgasmic spasm occurred, they lifted their tails out of the water.

After about twenty minutes, they both had burning feelings building in their lower regions. Cynder's body was melting with pleasure, and every inch of her was cheering for him to continue.

Both were nearing the climax. Spyro sent a series of electric shocks through his member, making her yelp. Her pussy gushed natural lubricant gel to the surface, which floated alongside the pre-cum, covering the surface of the pool.

Suddenly, Spyro felt a severe burn—he was about to cum.

"Spy, ah!" Cynder yelped. Spyro nipped at her neck.

"Cyn, I'm going—"

"Do it! Spray your purple seed into me. Fill me up!" she screamed.

When Spyro came, he gave Cynder another orgasm and her uterus overfilled. As soon as Spyro removed his member, her pussy unloaded a cloud of Spyro's purple seed. It floated to the surface like bubbles.

Spyro leaned against the edge of the pool beside her, panting. She laid her head against his chest.

"Thanks, Cynder," he said between gasps.

"You're welcome, my big purple king," she said, licking his cheek.

After a few more minutes in the pool, the two walked back to the Zak Noik temple. They walked side-by-side, their sides rubbing together. Cynder nuzzled Spyro's chin as they walked.

They arrived back at the Zak Noik territory only twenty minutes before they were scheduled to take flight and bombard the zeppelin bay to the east. Helix, who was gliding overhead, caught sight of Spyro and Cynder and came to a landing in front of them.

"You guys are finally here," he said. "We're almost ready to fly." His eyes narrowed as he noticed the water dripping off their sides. "Why are you guys wet?"

"We went finishing in the shallows," Cynder explained desperately.

Helix grinned. "You guys made love in the hot springs, didn't you?"

Cynder giggled. "Yeah."

Helix tossed his head back, laughing. "Ha! It's okay guys, you're the perfect couple. Best I've ever seen."

Helix led Spyro and Cynder to the Fire dragon armada standing by the trees. After conversing with the fire dragons for a short time, they took flight. A powerful wind helped them move at impressive speed. As they began the three-hour flight to the zeppelin bay, anxiety and fear filled the hearts of the entire squadron.

As they flew, Spyro noticed that Cynder was acting a bit out of it. _I know how to make her laugh_, he thought as he difted sideways until he was directly behind her. She was so absorbed by her thoughts that she did not notice Spyro's movements until he began to lick her treasure.

She yelped in shock. "Spy!" she laughed. "We're flying here, so stop it. I'll pee on you! I swear to the ancestors I will."

When Spyro refused to move, Cynder did as she promised and squirted urine on his face. Gagging, he hurried back to her side.

"I tried to warn you, Spy," she said, as deadpan as she could.

Spyro decided to take his mind off of the urine on his face by focusing on his flying. As they flew nearer and nearer to their goal, the zeppelin bay, the dragons felt their adrenaline build, but also grew concerned and fearful.

"Helix," Cynder shouted to the general.

"Yeah?"

"What if we encounter _The Queen of Blood_?"

"We blow it out of the sky," he replied simply. "Why? Are you worried?"

"No!" she replied, some-what taken aback. "I just don't understand to the hell we take it out. It's no ordinary zeppelin, you know."

"Well, if we can't bring it down, we'll retreat and return later with reinforcements." Helix told her. "We have to bring it down! Only then will the chieftess let me touch her—"

"What?" Spyro interrupted him, grinning.

"Her horns! Her horns!" Helix replied, blushing. "Her sharp horns. They're probably made out of some different material from our own horns and she's the only female with them."

Cynder giggled. "Okay."

Spyro leaned in to Cynder. "Hey, Cyn," he whispered in her ear.

"What?" she muttered.

"I think Helix was the hots for Chieftess Zora."

"I agree. I think he'll bring down that zeppelin so he can get something from her."

Spyro shrugged. "The guy's a virgin. He has to get some action sooner or later."

**Author: I give them my best wishes for when they reach the bay. All I know is that Prince Zakan will not be happy when he sees Helix's forces coming.**

**Shigi: Ancestors damn you! Voice in my head…I can't think!**

**Venus: Shh, shh, give up a cuddle. How's the mental syrup going, Cyril?**

**Cyril: Almost ready, Venus.**

**DeviantMIND1: You guys better keep Shigi, sane. He's a star! Please give constructive criticism to help me improve as a new author. *takes a bow***

**Please review and tell me how much you like my stories as far as below goes **

**SEX 1-10**

**STORY-LINE 1-10**

**CHARACTERS 1-10**

**SEX 1-10**

**ACTION 1-10**


	6. Chapter 6

author:

well while helix was leading the squadron closer and closer to the zeppelin bay. Venus and shigi took a flight over the twighlight falls to keep shigi's mind occupied. as his mind became more and more unstable by the day.

**venus and shigi are riding up drafts above the twighlight falls. as Venus entered one her wings flexed upwards and she screeched in excitement and shigi cheered.**

**as they enjoyed there pleasure of flight venus had a bright idea. "shigi grab hold!" she yelled just before she performed a triple barrel roll. "wow venus you never told me you could fly like that!". "there's lots of thing you dont know about me shigi. grab on!" she performed a double loop. "whoa i married a goddess aviation" he said making her giggle.**

**after they performed a few crazy air tricks. venus and her oddly matched 2 legged life mate. walked down into the den for a drink. as they entered the den they gazed upon dragons, cheetahs and moles dancing to the music 'Detroit rock city, by kiss'. they approached the bar for a beverage. and venus crashed down in front of the bar on her gut. "hey barkeep two rum's please. one dragon size one cheetah size" she said giving shigi an evil yet happy look. **

**the barkeep slammed a giant dragon glass and grabbed two bottles of rum and filled it. and he filled shigis glass, "****very beautiful****. thank you for gift of boos" he chuckled. shigi rotated his stool and stared into the dance floor filled with excited party animals...well party dragons...and party cheetahs...and party moles *chuckles*. all dancing to music, 'hit me with your best shot, pat benetar'.**

**as they enjoyed there beverages. they spotted volteer in the far corner dancing whilst making himself glow with electricity. "hey there's volteer. hey volteer!" she caught his attention and he approached "greetings shigi and venus you guys enjoying yourself?" "hell yeah we jus went for a flight riding the updraft's and now we came for a drink" she giggled, "hey volteer why have you assigned me and shigi to lead a force to munitions forge?. we're just life mates", "why the best i have ever seen except maybe spyro and cynder who of course have been together since they met years ago...""volteer your rambling on. again" "forgive me".. without warining the music changed and the hall turned red from the torches 'invincible, pat benatar'. "ah! venus i will have tell you when i brief you!. the music is too loud!" he shouted then joined the dancing.**

**all the female dragons and cheetahs joined in singing along with the human witch of rock and roll. venus and shigi even. joined in the dancing. however shigi was on venus's back out of fear of being stomped on by troll hating dragons. though he. even joined in singing.**

**after the song ended. shigi and venus took flight and sat upon the roof dome of the temple. and they looked at the clouds. "hey that one looks like one of those human US jet fighters. the saber jet" "shigi your interested in humans. i had no idea. you and my brother will get along just fine" she nuzzled him. shigi hugged her snout and rubbed her throat. "really" "yeah. he's always talking about human races. there all a bunch of greedy soft and chewy bastards to me" she giggled "though i do find the fact that that Austrian guy what was he called 'Hitler' he was a vegetarian and yet he killed over 6 million jews and tried to take over Europe...and he screwed his niece. i found that fascinating" she giggled. "really. by the ancestors he's worse than enola" shigi giggled. shigi's face became neutral and then his mouth began the hang open. echoing voices filled his sense of sound, "shigi are you alright baby" venus nuzzled him but he didn't respond. his mouth was still hanging open with sorrow as generic echoes. filled his head. he started whimpering. he could see venus moving her lips but could barely hear her. and then his field of vision turned into a flashback.**

shigi's flashback

it is shigis 40th day in service to the queen. he is aboard a zeppelin cruiser called 'king of guts'. he is gazing over the railing looking at the forest there flying low over, when the captain yelled. "dragons!. on our 6!. man the guns.

shigi watched as fire and dark dragons were literally ripped apart by the mini guns. it sent a dagger through his heart *so to speak* then he started to hear a familiar female voice echo through his ears "shigi baby snap out of it!"

end flashback

**shigi returned to reality to find himself with venus's tail coiled around him. "shigi. baby you OK. hmm. please tell me your fine" she nuzzled him . shigi hugged her snout and rubbed her throat "ill be fine Venus. as soon as Cyril prepares the mental syrup" he kissed her muzzle all over.**

**meanwhile with the hero couple and Helix**

**there are just minutes away from the zeppelin bay. and helix is spouting out sick jokes to keep moral high. **

"**alright you guys will love this. a politician, a jew and a adolf hitler drive there cars of a cliff in a race who wins?. society!". everybody in the squadron laughed there heads off *so to speak*. "good one Helix! ha ha ha ah ha." spyro cracked up. "why do jews do it doggy style?. because. they don't like seeing other people having a great time!". the whole squadron laughed hard. so hard there sides ached. "what do you end up with when you penis with a potato?. a dictator!". everybody giggled. "what does politician and a tampon have in common?. there both stuck up cunts." everybody cracked up yet again.**

**then they catch sight of the zeppelin bay in the distance. it was a very large refueling tower. zeppelin's were cabled to it while they waited for here weekly fuel ration. "may the ancestors look after us!" Helix yelled. they flew in formation owards the tower. and when in range they all even spyro. fired homing fire balls at the base of the tower. the chain reaction of fireballs weakened the towers and all the zeppelin's cabled to it were pulled to the ground and caught fire as the petrol and coal flames engulfed them.**

**when the tower had fallen. they could see in the distance the giant powerhouse of the imperial air fleet 'queen of blood'. aboard the queen prince zakan watched the tower fall and zeppelin's burn. "fucking dragons!" he yelled overlooking the deck. **

**he saw the armada of fliers coming strait for him. "i think they heard you my prince" "shut up" he said hitting the captain across the face with his holster. "oww!. man the guns. riflemen load up!" the captain yelled.**

**Helix spyro cynder and all the other dragons released homing fireballs which took out the queens nose guns. the explosion made the queen roll and pitch and yaw violently knocking the captain and prince off there feet. crew members fell over the guard rails screaming.**

**the squadron then split in two and started hosing the zeppelin down in flames. cynder charged a poison homing missile and it headed strait for the prince. he quickly drew his golden sword and used his electric orb ability just as the purple dragon can. destroying the missile leaving him unharmed.**

**the prince gazed upon all around him. trolls catching fire and screaming. cynders homing poison missiles dissolved whole bodies of crew members within seconds. "oh dammit!. now i got write letters to there web footed family's" he growled. he picked up the captain by his shirt and growled in his face. "turn the ship around. ill deal with these scaled bastards. myself".**

**with that said the captain retreated to the bridge to inform the helmsman, and the prince using his mind charged his sword. it turned blood red. he screamed and released a horde of transparent red skulls which flew at high velocity's around the whole zeppelin scaring off the fliers and they flew away in pure fear as the zeppelin turned to the west. former HAL JANI territory and direction of the VALDIN marsh. the center of the troll kingdom.**

**meanwhile with spyo cynder and Helix. "by our ancestors!. what the fucking fuck was that" helix shouted. "it was like they had a dark dragon aboard" cynder said with an unsteady expression. helix shouted over the squadron his congratulations. and regrets. "you'v all made me very proud!. though the queen of blood is still hovering it will need major repairs before it can fly properly again!. now let us return to the ZAK NOIK and enjoy some puss...feast of victory and rest. yeah. rest sleep and *spots bullet wounds on his legs" bandages. yeah clean bandages."**

**with that said they flew north to the ZAK NOIK temple. in three hours they will enjoy rest and food. but Vahali has something special in mind for Helix *bounces eye brows and waves tongue*.**

**when they returned they were greeted by the 4 clan chiefs. including chief Tess zora of HAL JANI.**

**they landed and were greetad by the 4 leaders. the 1st to speak was sakwai. "ah general. please tell me you.." "we destroyed the zeppelin tower but the queen of blood ecaped. but not before we took chunks out of it" "ah very good. you destroyed the zeppelin bay. thats reason enough for all the short range zeppelin bombers to leave. as they have no extra fuel to make there runs. you have been of great service to the ZAK NOIK. it is a pity your stay is only for days. no matter. welcome to the clan general!". the ZAK NOIK leader retreated to his room in the temple. along with the VAL JANI leader and HAX NOIK leader. however vahali approached helix with a smile "well general somebody's part of the club" she giggled. "did he welcome me among the people?" "yes you spyro and cynder are welcome to the ZAK NOIK. whenever you please. you can stay. you can *she starts walking around him rubbing her side to him* have fun. your a real man of the people helix oblivian vangaurd sea. comedy legend" she giggled. "i want to go somewhere. a little more. quiet" she said in a seductive tone still circling him. "um. do yah" "yeah i want to give my thanks" she said as she looked up to his face and started kissing his neck. this made him moan in pleasure. then without warning she ceased her kissed and slapped him on the pelvis with her tail blade making him yelp. helix was so preocupied by the chieftess that he forgot to dismiss his squadron and they were all staring at them. "go general" "good on yah funny man!" a few shouted from the back of the group. "squad. your dismissed" he growled and then returned to let vahali continue her kiss's on his loose lizard neck. spyro and cynder led the fliers back to there tree. while vahali coiled her tail around helix's and dragged him away "come on, come on big guy. you need to scratch my back and ill scratch yours" "well the thing about my back is that its kind'a located on my member" helix chuckled "hmm thats OK you big dark funny draggy. i've never scratched a back in my life by the way" "nor have I chief Tess" he chuckled. vahali eventually led him up to her room in the temple. inside was a large fur big enough for helix to sleep on. and a giant bowl of sugared Macadamia nuts and dates. and a large bucket of un opened blue and pink bubble gum flavored ice cream close to the fur. all around were un lit candles which if lit could make the whole room glow red. there were no windows. it was almost like you were underground. but the room was lit by torches that glow red because of a special oil there soaked in..**

**vahali walked in a circle on the fur and laid on her side and stretced out. "you want a back rub 1st. so is to keep you relaxed?" "sure" she patted the fur behind her inviting helix on. he laid on his side facing her and started rubbing her sensually while kissing her neck with his cold lips. the feeling of helix's freezing hold tongue and lips touching her made skin crawl in a pleasuring manner. her facial and stomach muscles flinched as he rubbed and kissed up and down the back of her neck. then she rotated her head so helix could kiss her throat. this feeling of the dragon of her dreams up against her body kissing her neck made her pussy gush natural lube like a leaking oil pan. her tail twitched and vibrated in pleasure. then helix coiled his tail to hers and squeezed. not enough to hurt but to send her arousal higher. this full bodily contact made her moan. but at the same time wonder why helix has not already mounted her. she was gushing more and more lube with the consistency of gell. "ah Helix please can you lick out my baby canon" she yelped. so helix got up on all fours and vahali rubbed a small portion of ice cream all over her underbelly from her slot to her throat. she stretched for helix and he lit the candles in the room with his flame breath and extinguished the torches. the room was now a glowing red. perfect for romance. this made his tongue very hot. not enough to burn but to send her pleasure higher as he laid on top of her tail& started to lick off the iced cream slowly started at her throat and making his way down to her cute tight untouched glittery golden sex. he ran his tongue back and forth across her virgin clitoris making her moan and yelp in pleasure. after a few minutes of helix licking across her clitoris, she started gushing natural lube which helix sucked up. her sex was swelling up from the pleasure it had swollen to three times its average size. as an experiment helix pursed his lips and started sucking her pussy hole. gaining a pleasurable scream from his leathery chief-Tess friend if you want to call her that. as she screamed in pleasure she kicked and her tail swung beyond her control. helix kept sucking and drinking her sugary pink lube until he sucked her dry. helix slowly coiled the snake like tip of his tail around hers and began squeezing hard and she squeezed back to reassurance. "HELIX ah!, PLEASE MOUNT ME!" she screamed as helix was pursing his lips and sucking her hole dry (so to speak). helix got on all fours and vahali caught sight of his massive, dark dragon size, pink member. as he slowly walked around her. and she stared at his enormous pink glistening wet member. she could barely wait for him to mount her. he kept circling her wih his enormous hardon util he heard her plea "HELIX PLEASE!. FUCK ME!". with that said HELIX walked over the end of the room of wich her tail was facing. he looked t the wall for a secod turned his head and gave her a satisfied yet evil look and growled as he ran towards her pounced on her and gradually aimed his massive hardon at her cunt. and he plunged it in gaining yet another but longer and louder scream of pleasure from her "oh! yes!. yes!" she screamed as helix plunged in and out of her hole leaving her empty each time. **

**after about 20 minutes both of them were nearing there climax's. "helix ah!" she screamed as he bit down on her neck softly sending her arousal even higher. helix had stretched her hole badly. as he was twise the size of her and her entire species. but that did not bother her as she is now intimte with the black scaled, fire breathing, comedic genius of her dreams. after 25 minuts the fur they laid on was soaked in pre cum, lube and sweat from both dragons. "vaha! im g gonna!" Helix shouted not knowing how much longer he could last. "do it!. spray your thick creamy dragon seed inside MEEE!" she plead. with that said helix continued on towards his orgasm and vahali came within 3 sec of helix "HELIX! AH!" she screamed in intense pleasure "VAHALIIIIIIII!" helix shouted not caring if all four swamp dragons clans heard. he unloaded like a garden hose inside her for 10 second of ejaculating. while both of them rode there orgasms for all it was worth. vahali was gushing helix's foam like cum like a can of cream shave. and helix pulled his aching member from her opera house and she gushed a jet of his foamy seed. helix was exhausted and collapsed to his side on the fur. vahali giggled and laid down in his armed with her head close to his "THA. thank you. VA. vahali." he panted "your welcome. general foam seed" she giggled and licked his cheek. "thanks but please call me. o van sea"**

**and so ended the intercourse at 7PM **

**after they recovered from the intense vaginal intercourse. they fed each other slowly with sugared dates and sugared Macadamia's. helix had her, back against his belly, her head laid on the side of his neck. helix grabbed a large sugared date from the bowl, "vahali" "hmm?" she picked her head and smiled at him. helix showed her the date and slowly moved it towards her mouth she wrapped her prehensile tongue around it snatching it. she slowly chewed it and swallowed it. "delicious. thanks". she picked up the big wooden spoon inside the ice cream and moved it towards helix face, he licked it off the spoon like a dog. she kept scooping up more and feeding him. then she grabbed the entire 6L bucket of ice cream and they both stuck there long prehensile tongues inside slowly licking up the creamy desert. there tongue touched on occasion. **

**after the iced cream was gone they started into the dates. helix moved the bowl towards them. vahali got one in her front teeth and she shook her head inviting helix to bite down on the exposed half of the date and they twisted there heads in opposite ways to rip apart the juicy date. which they swallowed after savoring for 10 seconds. they did this repeatedly taking turns. **

**after there romantic meal. vahali realized that her vagina was sore from all the stretching "helix" she started licking his face "yeah?" he smiled "could you do me a favor and. kiss my Fanny better. it hurts a little". helix gave a soft evil laugh as he got up and inserted his tongue inside her giver of life and slowly moved it in ad out. vahali was enjoying helix's tongue inside her as she moaned in pleasure and softly yelping his name. and her tail swayed in satisfaction...**

**meanwhile spyro and cynder were snuggled in the tree with the rest of the fire dragon peace keeping force. her underbelly was to her back and he had his wings and legs wrapped around her to keep her warm as they nearly fell asleep on the willow leafs they picked. "hey spy" she giggled "yeah cyn what is it" "why do you think helix is not here with us?" "HEEV HEEV HEEV HEEV HEEV" spyro imitated and they both giggled. they coiled tails and fell asleep in each others warmth. nowhere to go nothing to do. safe in each others company for the night.**

author:

well helix is no longer a virgin. nor is vahali. the girl finally got the rank she deserves. and the lay.

but zakans mother is not going to be happy her son returns with her prized zeppelin half destroyed.

**the queen of blood is roaring over the valdin marsh. kingdom of the trolls and very dangerous swamp. even more hazardous and disgusting then the dead marshes in winter. the queen of blood is roaring over the marshes towards the small zeppelin tower of enolas palace located in the very center of the city. which is mainly large stone colonial hotel size inns and military camps. and surrounding the city is a 200 foot wall which on every corner is an AA enlacement.**

**the queen of blood docks with the tower. and the prince walked across the gang plank and gazed upon queen enola with her 2 bodyguards he approached the queen and and with his arms open he ran up to her "mommy" he was in range to hug her. but instead got a stinging slap on the face. "ah!. mother. what the fuck!" "what have you done to my zeppelin!". the queen saw the nose guns missing. scorch marks all over the hull and one engine damaged. "it was the scaly's mother in the dead marshes. they destroyed the refueling bay" "blast!" she slapped her forehead "without that our bombers cannot make it the ZAK NOIK quarter of the marsh's" "there is something else you should know mother. do you know a dark dragon called helix o van sea?" "the so called comedic legend" "he has built a friend ship with the king and queen of convexity" "spyro!." *zakan nods* "CYNDERR!...* the queens face turns red and she steams in her boots* GGRRRRAAARRRRR!" the queens anger echoed across the valdin marsh...**

author:

ha ha ah ah ah aha hah hah. poor prince. a mother that does not love him hah ha ha ha. and i bet helix is gonna be exhausted in the morning. he did a woman half his size with no scales.. oh and for my readers. i am still looking for somebody who is great at drawing and sketching PM if your interested. oh and please review or pm and tell me or honest opinion to help me improve my stories. characters sex story line humor ect. (if you PM please give it subject *fan mail from "somebody"* so i can find it easily among my many PM's).

oh anjd please review and tell me what you like about my story as far as these go. so I may become a better writer.

SEX: 1-10

STORY LINE. 1-10

CHARACTERS. 1-10

GRAMMER. 1-10

ACTION. 1-10

1 being being dissatisfied 10 being perfect.

thanks again to my co writer **OneToBeFeared. **for proof reading and improving my grammar


	7. Chapter 7

author: well at about 6AM Venus, shigi and jeenie were the 1st to wake in there room in the dark dragons temple of twighlight falls. and today was the day shigi would finally get his mental medicine from Cyril. lets read on.

oh and jus so you all know. there may be a few typos regardless of my efforts to correct the documents. so please excuse my gammer

**jeenie awoke from her slumber and stretched to discover her two infants pyro and dasha wrestling in the corner. pyrocorrect was enjoying being on top of dasha and being kicked rapidly by his talkative sister.**

**jeenie laughed at them. "you two are so cute when your wrestling. ill never forgive uncle for teaching yah how to wrestle" "bah we wove wrestling mamma" dasha said squeezing her brother hard.**

**jeenie approached venus who was on her side curled up with her life mate shigi who was against her underbelly being kept warm. "hey. hey its time for you and venus to report the briefing in the council chamber" she said nudging her younger sister and brother and law. "oh yeah thanks jeenie for awakening us we were having the best CO dream ever" venus said licking shigi awake "yeah big sis in law great dreams" shigi and venus touched tongues. "i dont wanna know. get dressed you two. you have to get briefed for your mission to munitions forge.". shigi and venus went back to sleep. or tried to anyway. "come on. WAKIE WAKIE hands off monstrous dragon like SNAKIE" jeenie giggled "h ha ha aha ha screw you big sis in law" shigi giggled. jeenie then bite him on the back skin and lifted him from venus's warmth . "aye put me down big sister!. I thought you forgave me. i was..." "only following orders when you shot my husband. yes i forgive" jeenie said biting him harder. "AAHH!" "but you are a servant of the flaming collective now and my sisters life partner. you will not be lazy. or smell bad in front of the guardians" she said as she swung her head a bit and tossed him into the bathroom "now take a fast shower" "jeenie!. your mean!". "hey i wasn't told to be nice backstage by deviantMIND1" jeenie laughed sinisterly making dasha and pyro stare at her tilting there heads. "oh dont worry bout me babies. mammas just evil today" she approached them nuzzled them both and giggled. shigi had emerged from the bathroom smelling close to perfect. and then venus felt a throbbing feeling in her stomach and got up ran into the bathroom nearly tripping on and shigi. and she hurled in the toilet. "you alright little sister" "*venus was vomiting and could barely talk* yeah. probably. that turkey last night. didn't. taste right". venus was in the bathroom for 5 minutes vomiting. shigi and jeenie waited outside the bathroom for her. she emerged wiping her face on a giant dragon size towel. "im fine just let me shower i reek something epic" she giggled and slammed the door with her tail. she quickly rubbed herself down in soap and rinsed then she dried her self off with the giant dragon towel. she emerged from the bathroom and nuzzled shigi. "could you help me. put on my. odor sugar dragoness shigi. hmm rub it all over me. i got no thumbs" "sure big hot draggy" he kissed her snout. shigi opened venus's chest and grabbed the monstrous bottle of pressurized perfume which was a 3L bottle. venus spread her legs wide and lifted her wings and tail. "spray it all over shig" she licked. so shigi turned the valve on the perfume and sprayed her all over. all over her underbelly starting with her neck and working his way down to her musk producing pussy. then he sprayed short burst on the bases of her wings. "thanks shigi you try some on. i know its for dragoness's but we got to smell nice in front of the guardians" "is OK shigi wear woman odor before back in Dante's freezer *sprays some under his shirt* OK lets go" shigi said as he climbed up venus tail and held on to her neck. "aren't you coming jeenie?" jeenie was cuddled up with her infants "i wish i could. but i dare not leave my kids" she kissed her son and daughter. and watched her sister and brother in law leave. "mamma where uncle learn too wrestle?" "*giggles and nuzzled her* i bet uncle has been wrestling somebody last night in the dead marshes" 'yeah it is spring. mating season for flightless marsh dragons. i bet it be like HEEV HEEV HEEV HEEV like forest gump' she thought **

**meanwhile with Helix and his new swamp dragoness friend.**

**Helix was curled up like a feline with vahali still in his arms and wings on her back with her snout close to his. the bowl that once was filled with sugared dates and Macadamia nuts was empty and they had ice cream on there faces. **

**as vahali woke she let out moan of as she nuzzled helix awake. "great morning helix" she licked him awake. "great morning vahali" he bit on her neck making her blush. helix got up. followed by vahali and they saw the juices of intercourse on the fur. "holy crap. i hope sakwai doesn't mind the mess" she giggled looking at the seamen and pink lube soaking the fur. "yeah sorry for overfilling you last night" "thats fine i like being filled with cream. *jumps up and licks his neck* at both ends" she giggled. helix looked at himself and realized how filthy he was from the making of cakes last night. "im really dirty vahali. i need a shower" "oh man we haven't any shower facility's in the temple. but i know where. some hot springs are. and you can have some perfume of mine" she nuzzled him. "ok where are they cause i reek something epic" he blushed. "come. ill. show you" she said in a seductive tone as she wrapped her tail around his neck leading him out the door.**

**vahali led him out the temples main doors and led him through the trees. there sides rubbed as she led him to this small 4 foot deep 10 feet wide river which was steaming at 80*c "here is" "it looks great very. *dips a foot* hot". vahali starts kissing his neck. "im pretty filthy wanna bathe.." "together. id be delighted" he bit her neck making her blush.. vahali entered the waters and slowly rolled in it like a caning in grass. she was on her back and she stretched and helix could see her sex as she did not have a hiding place like normals dragons. helix joined her rubbing himself off and rolling over. but vahali was still on her back. "helix please help me with my underbelly" so helix splashed water on her belly and used his tail to rub her off. "but however am i going to clean my opera house" she said in a seductive tone. so helix splashed water on her sex and rubbed his tail back and forth across it making her moan. she became so turned on she gushed lube and helix gave an evil laugh as he licked up all her fruit tasting lubrication. and when it was all gone her searched for more. inserting his tongue deep within her baby canon. vahali looked around and noticed that they were far away from the ZAK NOIK temple and the other clans. "helix. why dont you enter the cave" she stretched her neck kissing helix on the snout. "why thats kind of you" "just be gentle" so helix inserted his member and quickly plunged it in and out. and it was easier on her as it was already stretched from last night. she moaned and yelped. strings of pre and pink lube ran down her sides were washed away down stream.**

**after a short while both o them were nearing there climax. her body was melting with pleasure and his hips were burning. "vahali im gonna.." "yes! yes! do it" she screamed. helix released his load and her hole gushed his seed. and helix let out a sigh of relief to Finnish. he pulled his aching member from her baby canon gaining another yelp from her. "thanks again. helix" she said still on her back with her head on the ground. "your welcome mien chieftess" "mien?" "German for 'my'" "oh your interested in humans" "well human history". she got up and nuzzled him and rubbed around him. "wow. 2 things we have in common" she licked.**

**meanwhile with venus and shigi.**

**they are in the council room being briefed by volteer and cyril. he shows them a bundle of maps on the table "now shigi. venus. i called you both here because you are the best team we have to lead an air raid on prince zakans forces in munitions forge. he has 2 zeppelin towers and a facility where they build frames and engines for there air fleet" "whos prince zakan?" venus asked. "prince zakan is the queens only son. and the general in charge of the queens air fleet. shigi what do you know about him?" "ah i met him in person once when i was the cloaked commando of death. he has a zeppelin unlike any other in the queens aerial armada. its called 'queen of blood' and it has destroyed entire ape, mole and cheetah colony's killing hundreds in total. but but" shigi heard voices in his head yet again but they were louder and mind numbing. venus was sitting next to him and saw her love in mental pain as he rubbed his head and screamed. "cyril do something" she screamed. cyril picked up a bronze flask with his tail off the table and handed it to shigi. "WHA what is DIS" "mental medication take a sip quickly" he yelled. shigi took a tiny sip and the voices in his head and the visions faded away. "thank you cyril. truly mastermind of medicine dragons are" he said with a sigh of relief. "this medicine will only last a short while. but you need not guzzle it. only sip it and only when circumstances demand" cyril explained. shigi nodded and placed the flask with a steel chain around his neck. "ah yes so shigi's sane now we can continue with the briefing.**

"**your task venus and shigi is to lead fire dragon fliers to the munitions forge and bombard the crap! out of there factories and zeppelin bays. you will have support from van vulture. he managed to cut loose some grenadier's and marksmen to give us an Ariel advantage over the zeppelin's. but!. should you encounter the queen of blood. retreat. your not ready to face it. or the bastard prince in command". and so ended the briefing and cyril put away the maps. "volteer your electric excellency. i will need my 50 caliber and a bag full of grenades. remember you confiscated it last week" "ah yes shigi" volter opens a chest and hands shigi his 50 caliber. "van vultures grenadier's will share there ammo. your both dismissed!. thank you for coming.**

**so venus and shigi went back up to the room to inform jeenie. they bursted throught the door finding her curled up with her children as usual. she raised her head at the sight of them. "you wont believe it jeenie but we have to lad 4 fliers and destroy an entire troll outpost and air towers in munitions forge" venus said. "so your gonna be here all alone with dasha and pyro. "well i could use the sleep. but who the hell is gonna look out for these two while im out hunting." "i dont know maybe cyril he's great with children. or hunter. its your problem big evil sis" venus gave an evil laugh as she left slamming the door.**

author:

well lets see what helix is up to. shall we. hmm hmm ha ha ha ha...oh wait!. before i go i just want to tell yah that. every chapter i write takes days. a week at the most. then i have to have them proof read by my friend **OneToBeFeared**. who has encouraged me to make this sequel with an idea he PM'ed me. but all the character whom are in this story are mine. excluding the characters from the game spyro cynder ETC.

**helix was enjoying rubbing the chieftess clean in the steaming creek. she was on her back enjoying helix rubbing up and down her underbelly with his palms. "helix have you done this before. your so good?" "yeah as a comedian a had my sister as my roadie. she was always demanding back and belly rubs after the show with oil" he chuckled. "you have sisters" "aha two one older one younger" "do you do everything with your sisters?" "yeah we used to go the shows movies you name it. the only problem was.." "what" she giggled as she enjoyed her vigorous belly rub. "well you know these purple stripes i have on my body. my sister have it two and when were together we gain a strength bonus. because we're what you call 'siblings of convexity'...and when older sister gave birth..." "what" she giggled "i had to be with her right there as the doctor inserted his hands. all the blood. and pink foam. and i saw it stretch out to her thigh yuck!" "heh heh heh heh heh ha ha. gross. poor thing" she giggled "poor thing you mean me or my big sis?" "you. shame on her. making her little brother watch her push something out of her baby canon" she laughed like a little shool girl. "thats what i said to her backstage in my show in warfang. she asked me if i was coming to the birth. i said 'no sister its a little weird to watch your older push something out of her opera house'. but i did get to see my nephew and niece that was the only plus" "oh lucky you" she screeched. "yeah and my niece has these convexity stripes as well." "alright big boy now let me clean you" she got up and said. so helix rolled in the hot creek and she rubbed his back down all over. working her way around him. "by the way. thank you for last" she said licking his throat. "your welcome. i have never been with a prostitute let alone a chieftess of a clan" "you were amazing. and to think. i nearly lost my virginity to one of the lone males when my people retreated from the west." "lone males?" "yeah lone males. most of the males of my clan stayed behind trying to defend the temple. but they were overrun by trolls...so. the females who gave birth the night of raid were widowed and needed protection. so they seduced the lone males and gained there trust so they and there infants could be safe. but. they had to regularly pay with sexual favors for the protection" "pimps!" "yeah just like humans. but i saved my self for you" she bit his neck. **

**then as helix was enjoying his rub and cynder flew over head and they glided around him "well well well. general. somebody got a little PEE in the VAGI i see hah ha hah hah hah!" spyro cracked up. "hey thats funny . why don't you come down here ill stick my scythe up your ass turn you into a lollie-pop" helix growled. "ooh we're shaking we're shaking. we leave you two alone for now. enjoy your bath" spyro laughed and they both flew away. "sorry about them vahali. there fine but sometimes. there pests" he **

**chuckled . "there like siblings. they annoy you. sometimes hurt yah but you love em anyway" "i wouldn't know. both my parents are dead and i have no sibling" "oh...sorry" "its fine i didn't like em very much. they were horny abusive bastards." "but helix not all hal jani, zak noik and other clans are like that. i hope you know." "i know vahali. I studied marsh dragons in school it was my. only interest. besides comedy of course. i know most of you are nurturing parents just like us me and the dark dragons. or spyro and cynder the fire dragons the ice the power. all those kinds" . vahali was smiling from the flattery in helix's speech. she approached his head and gave him a lick. "thats very sweet of you to say. come! ill show you something cool. do you the zeppelin king of guts!" she said with **

**excitement. "yeah my younger sisters husband was on it when the war started". "so. your younger sisters life partner. is a. troll" "dont worry vahali he wouldnt hurt a fly. unless it was under enolas command. he was POW of ours. he gave us vital intel. and my sister felt **

**sorry for him and and.*helix was nigh bursting with laughter* shagged his brains while he was on chains HAH HAH HAH aha!" helix exploded with laughter and then vahali joined in giggling. "wow helix you got some freaky sisters. one had sex with and married a troll. and the other made you watch her give birth. ha ha ha ha!" she cracked. "yeah and im the comedic middle child" vahali begins to make out with helix. "i love guys with senses of humor" they started French kissing and then she broke it. "come ill show you the crash site of the king of guts . its awesome. huge zeppelin wreck. you'l love it".**

author:

and so vahali took helix to the bottom of the giant dead tree which towered over the zak noik. she could fly though. so she climbed to the top and helix flew p to her and join her gazing upon the marshes in the springs. it was quite beautiful compared to the winter and the autumn. and what helix will see soon will really impress him

**vahali and helix sat on the branch and gazed upon the landscape. it was very beautiful compared to the horrible state it was in when spyro and cynder and shigi visited**

"**wow i could just stay up here. forever" helix gasped. "but i want to show you something. but its about 4 hour walk north of here." helix gave her an evil look "who walks heh heh heh heh" he laughed sinistlery as he took off and flew away and then turned back "helix!. what the hell are you doing!" helix laughed as he snatch vahali from her perch and held her in his legs "ooooh SHIIIIIIIIT!. helix please! dont drop me" "hey hey hey calm down. i would never drop somebody intentionally. now where is this zeppelin wreck?"...**

author:

vahali guided him to the wreck and it was just massive. though it was nearly 3 times bigger than the queen of blood. it didnt last long at the hands of the fire dragon air force. it was twice the size of the Hindenburg . lasted just as long in the air as well

**vahali was frightened of helix carrying her over the marsh. but not as frightened as helix when he saw in the distance what vahali wanted to show him. he placed her on the ground and he stared at the face of the massive zeppelin wrecks frame. "whoa. vahali. you weren't kidding" vahali approached him as he stared mouth hanging open at the enormous wreck. and she rubbed her side on his and nuzzled him. "yeah if the fire and dark dragon air forces didn't bring this thing down. it would have blown us off the map long ago." "shall we get closer" she said rubbing her side to his. helix nodded and slowly began to approach the wreck. the hull was still relatively intact. and was twice the size of the queen of bloods and made a steel. the product of troll empire ingenuity. **

**helix and vahali entered the massive wrecks hull via a blown out ball turret. inside they gazed upon the skeletons of fallen troll legion-airs with shattered skulls and broken legs. "whoa vahali. this wreck. its incredible". "yeah. you know when it was destroyed it was **

**heading strait for the zak noik. from there it would have attacked th hal jani. heh who says dragon are unreliable in war time" she nuzzled him. "yeah we're the only allied race that can fly and breath fire". "sakwai was chief of the zak noik at the time and he saw with his eyes. this monstrosity burn to the ground. these imperial trolls didn't stand a chance. the lot of em roasted to death." vahali gazed upon the surprised look on helix's face "hah hah heh heh heh. come on big guy. fly me back to temple. *starts nuzzling him and licks his neck* i got a clan to lead"...**

**so helix took her back to th zak noik temple. there helix hovered and placed her on the ground as gently as possible. helix still hovered and vahali stared wondering why "sorry i cant spend the rest of day together. but i have dragons to motivate. but ill see yah later alright". "yeah helix i respect that. cause i am chief-Tess" she smiled. helix smiled back and flew away but she looked back at him and as she did he gazed back at her. she blushed and continued walking...**

**author note: **_**alright please place in mind that the hal jani is one of four high functioning clans of marsh dragons. each clan has a midwife and nurses. these nurses are like witch doctors. they can treat illness and rapidly heal wounds with vialed herb concoction's. and they also assist in delivering infants if necessary. **_

**vahali POV.**

**i climbed up the giant willow with my claws. and into the side entry hole. soon as walked in. gazing upon a horde of my people huddling together for warmth. alexis approached me with her baby on her back & a frightened look on her face. "chieftess vahali you'v got help me. its a catastrophe" she cried "hey hey hey. calm down. OK. tell me whats wrong" "my brother. he's. missing" "when did yah last see him. (alexis started to break out in tears) hey hey hey shh shh shh shh shh. calm down". alexis wiped the tears from her face. and finally told me. "he went hunting for me and the baby. but. that was 4 hours ago. he told me that if he's not back by sunset. to tell you to mount a search for him but i think trolls might have caught him and and and" alexis began bursting out in sorrow. "shh. he'l be fine. i used to know your brother. he used to stay out late and stare at the stars. sometimes talk to em" i reassured. "but like i said. he told me if he wasn't back by sunset.." alexis cut off at the sight of her white bodied, black cheetah spotted, grey under bellied, exhausted and wounded brother struggling through the entry hole with a bag full of rabbits and purana fish to eat. he had 32 caliber bullets lodged in his leg bones and one on his neck. he was bleeding heavily and collapsed on his side . Alexis approached him and hugged him "zax! *kisses him all over the face* what happened?" "sister. it was the trolls. i was snatching fish from the shallows of whoa. a big zeppelin came out of nowhere spotlights hit me. then they dropped troops and I ran. into the woods. i isolated and killed all 10 of them. but not before they scored hits. and the zeppelin. it just hovered around for a few minutes spotlighting the trees. for me. but it lost interest. and flew west." her bother started chocking on his own fluid. "chieftess he's dying please do something" she plead screaming. "stay calm!. nurses! come here! now!" i screamed out. so the nurses of our clan emerged from the horde of huddling marsh dragons. they looked alexis's brother over. "alright 1st we have to suck the bullet out of his neck. and then apply the kings vine syrup. dont worry commander alexis. he'l be fine" one of the 2 nurses said. all alexis could do was nuzzle him. and watch the nurses suck the 32 caliber bullet out of him one by one. i didnt hesitate to inform chief sakwai of the situation and was about to leave "where are yah going chieftess?" "i have to inform the chief of zak noik.". and so i ran with all my breath to the temple and bursted into the council room. there the other leaders were planning the next moves with maps bundled on the table. "chief sakwai!. forgive me for interrupting but one of my people came back wounded. he said that he was attacked by a large imperial zeppelin!". the chief was surprised at my information. "there searching for us!" he growled. "yes chief" "vahali i wish to speak with this wounded dragon. i must know more" "no please wait chief. he can barely breath. he needs his sleep" "well did he mention the zeppelin itself...no!. it was..' "no chieftess. it wasn't the queen of blood. but it was big. and and" i began to have a panic attack and the chief approached me and nuzzled me. "calm down shh shh." "it had spotlights. and it dropped riflemen. thats all i can tell you. please don't press me for more". " i will inform my scouts and the scouts of the others to be extra vigilant vahali. dont worry." "thanks chief. sorry for the tears but. every dragon of hal jani is so. precious to me. since i became there leader. and its what frex would have wanted" "he was a good friend to you i can imagine. he was the perfect leader. the best the hal jani had so far...but you vahali. you. are the 1st chieftess of the hal jani. correction. of the whole species" i blushed and smiled from the flattery. and i hugged him. "thanks sakwai. its an honor by the way"...**

**and so after she conversed with the zak noik chief. vahali returned to the tree finding Alexis with her baby on her back licking her twin brother zax all over the face with joy. joy that her brother lives though barely alive and able to speak. "thank you so much for the fish brother" "anything. for you and. the baby sis...i just cant believe those. imperial. shit heads are. still trying to drive us from our home... those green...cunt licker's" he coughed. the leather bag filled with purana's and hares was up against Alexis's chest. she pulled out the biggest purana. and waved it in her brothers face. wanting him to eat it out of pity. "no. sister. thats yours. yours and the babies." "don't be stupid zax. you and the baby are all i have left. im loosing you. like i lost my life mate to the empire. im not loosing you. not my twin brother" she yelled as she slapped it down at his front feet. zax merely ate the head of the fish. and pushed the rest away back towards Alexis. "no no no!. come on bro its just one fish." "Alexis. i have never done right by you. allow me to feed yah. *cough*. im dying sis." "dont be stupid. you kept me safe during the march. yah held my hand when i had this little guy" she reassured her brother turning her head to her infant kissing him. "yeah. i just cant believe watched my own sisters golden door to the world stretch heh. heh." he coughed gaining a giggle from Alexis and the nurses. **

**as the nurses treated zax's wounds the best of there ability. vahali approached Alexis to give her the good news.**

"**good news. i just informed the zak noik chief. and he is going to send helix and his fliers after anything that gets too close to our position. so don't worry Alexis. remember the dragons have lived through way worse" she smiled at alexis who was nuzzling her brother to comfort him as the nurses pulled bullets from his near lifeless body. they used there mouths to literally suck the bullet from his neck which was the main concern to his vitality. and they gained a painful yelp from the wounded dragon as they did. "shh shh shh don't be scare bro sisters here" she kissed him on the face all over with joy. as she did they heard a loud thundering quake. which awoke a few light sleepers of the hal jani. "what the hell" "crap!" "what in ancestors name was that!" a few hal jani members were baffled by the sudden quake. vahali gazed out the entry hole seeing heavy rain and lightning. infants awoke from the sudden noise crying and there mothers tried to nurture and cuddle them back into there slumber "well at least we wont have to worry about zeppelin attacks. they don't fly in storms" she said gazing upon the spitting down rain and lighting followed by quaking thunder.**

**meanwhile helix is curled up like a feline along with the hero couple and the fliers of the flaming air force. our hero lovers were snuggling for warmth as it was -5* outside. she was on her side with spyros legs and wings wrapped around her and his head rested on **

**her neck. she moaned as he groomed her with his tongue. licking off the swamp like residue from her underbelly from when they took off and landed all day. helix was very cold and unable sleep. then suddenly he felt a jar on his back. like a tail scythe. "ah! what the **

**hell" he looked behind and saw his chieftess friend smiling at him sinisterly and wagging her tail like a dog. "vahali come come" he invited her as he rolled over and patted the ground near his belly. vahali obliged and laid down next to him. she put her head against his neck. "thanks helix. its very cold in our tree. and the infants wont stop crying cause of the lightning" "is alright vahali im a little cold as well. and the lightning scares me" "why does it scare you hmm. hmm tell me" she licked his neck continuously as he answered. "well when i was in the flaming air force 5 years ago. me and my squadron flew through a heavy storm just like this one. i watched friends be struck and spiral to the earth. it was horrible. but we hit our target. some grublin canons. which allowed the mole ships to proceed unharmed and land troops." Helix sobbed "shh shh. i know how you feel i watched a close friend get torch to death by a napalm bomb on the shallows of whoa just days ago. a close friend. frex. before he died. he made me chieftess" she started sobbing. "hey hey hey. shh" helix nuzzled her and sqeezed her tight with his legs and wings as she sobbed. "you'v been a great chieftess so far" she stopped crying from the reassuring compliment. "thanks helix. you are my compass" she nuzzled him then licked him all over the face. "general" she giggled. and so they had fallen asleep in each others warmth. tails coiled. nowhere to go nothing to do. safe in there own company for the rest of the night...**

author:

thanks i hope you enjoyed this chapter & will continue reading on. there will be lemons in the next chapter heh heh heh heh. oh and please PM me if you think this is worth making another sequel of. like a 3rd. or. maybe even a 4th. or one big trilogy. cause i have had encouragement by PM's AKA fan mail. to make this sequel to 'cynder and spyro: the legend of helix'. so yeah please PM me if this is worth a sequel?..

and please tell me what you like about it as far as these category's go

SEX. 1-10

ACTION. 1-10

STORY LINE. 1-10

GRAMMER. 1-10

CHARACTERS. 1-10

1 BEING POOR. 10 BEING PERFECT

DO THIS AND ASSIST ME IN MY QUEST TO BECOME A GOOD WRITER.


	8. Chapter 8

author:

well guys i hope you like this chapter dont forget to review or PM and remember if you PM please use *fan mail from "somebody"* as the subject. this chapter took me a couple days to write and i am autistic so. be supportive. oh and im still looking for good sketcher's if anybody is interested. PM me.

**7am. everybody is awakening from there deep slumber. our hero lovers were the 1st to wake. they both stood up and stretched cracking all over. "ah yeah!" cynder cracked. "oh man!" spyro cracked. "great sleep last night cyn?" he nuzzled her "yeah. no thanks to the storm" she nuzzled back. spyro caught sight of helix and the hal jani chieftess snuggling in a deep slumber. his legs and wings wrapping her for warmth. spyro laughed through his nose. "what?" cynder asked with a neutral expression. spyro used his tailto turn her head towards helix and vahali as he laughed through his nose. cynder smiled and started giggling then broke out laughing. they both rolled on the floor laughing. "like i said. HEEV HEEV HEEV HEEV HEEV HEEV HEEV. like forest gump hah hah hah" cynder said on her back imitating sexual movement. "shh shh cyn you'l wake em up and then he'l kill us" he giggled. as spyro and cynder laughed and rolled on the floor they awoke some of the fire dragon fliers who also stretched and cracked. then vahali awoke with a massive yawn. then she gazed into helix eyes and licked him awake. "huh huh what happening" "come general foam seed. you got fliers to motivate and i have a clan to lead" she licked him awake. spyro and cynder were hiding among the fliers and heard vahalis ejaculation pun. "did she just call him general..." cynder cracked up before she could finish her sentence. spyro also cracked up and they both rolled on the floor laughing gaining giggles from the fliers. helix got up and vahali left giving him a kiss as she left to tend to her people. "alright everybody i need volunteers for Ariel recon. anybody!" spyro and cynder emerged from the group. "ah you two i need you two to search 3 miles east of here for zeppelins or imperial troops". two more fire dragon fliers emerged "ah names and conscript numbers!" "ashes number 333 sir" "flamer number 124 general" "ashes you search the west for enemy's" "flamer you check the south. scan the forest and skies for imperial's. once your task's are done return at once. and i know its a 1 in hundred chance but should you encounter the queen of blood return at once but use the trees for cover. or you may lead it strait back here.".**

**with that said spyro and cynder took flight and scanned the east for enemy's. as they scanned the trees and skies all they could see was foliage and birds. and then cynder started laughing "what is it cyn" "oh nothing. general foam seed" she cracked up then spyro cracked up in laughter. "yeah like you said cyn. HEEV HEEV HEEV HEEV HEEV bah bah hahahahah" he cracked up laughing so hard he could barely fly "hey spy were out in the middle of nowhere and there are allot of oil pools around" "so we have orders cyn" cynder fly closer to his side. "come on spy" "but the world is in trouble" "isnt that the best time to be with someone special" "but cyn what if somebody needs me" "what if I. need you" she said with a seductive tone the licked his neck in mid air. "well. alright cyn". cynder giggled as they dove towards the ground. towards the hot oil pools of the dead marshes.**

**spyro and cynder landed near one of the many golden oil pool and they dipped there toes testing it before slithering into it. the warm oil made cynder moan in pleasure and relaxation and they cuddled as they enjoyed the warming oil over them. they stayed there for half an hour enjoying the oil bath.**

**after they enjoyed there bath they got out and shook it off sending oil everywhere. even after the oil was shook off. cynder was glistening with oil to a small stream filled with sardines and young salmon. she pounced on a salmon that was trapped in the inch deep stream. "gotcha!." she starting eating it as a mantis eats a cricket. starting from the head and working her way to its tail. her pelvis was high in the air and her chest was touching the ground as she slowly ate her great tasting fish. **

**spyro stared at cynders sex. her tight. beautiful sex. which arranged itself like a rosebud as cynder bent down eating her catch and her glistening oily underbelly. as she bent down eating her catch. her hips and tail moved as she enjoyed her fish. her sex inflated and deflated as she wagged her tail enjoying her meal. and her human like. rose bud looking pussy glistened with oil. it was hypnotic to spyro as he slowly approached her luring tempting giver of life. cynder was enjoying her catch and was unaware of spyro's intentions. when all of a sudden spyro grabbed the base of her tail hard "ah! spy what the h...ah" cynder started to yelp and moan as spyro ran his long prehensile tongue back and forth across her luring clitoris. cynder yelped and moaned in pleasure as she dug her claws into the sand and spread her 4 legs and flapped her wings. then spyro sent a couple electric shocks into her sex which made her gush sugary lube as it arched her back which spyro drank down increasing his own arousal. then just as an experiment. he inserted his tongue deep within her pussy hole and twisted it gaining a pleasurable scream from her. she screamed with pleasure. her head up. her pleasurable scream echoed across the marshes as spyro inserted his togue deeper and deeper within her pussy down into her G spot. the tip of his tongue touched the neck of her uterus. her body was melting with pleasure. her mussled all over her underbelly flinched as she moaned. spyros member was pushing its way from his hiding place and it became harder gradually as he enjoyed eating out his dark dragoness. and then spyro was surprised as to see her pull away. "spy!. please mount me!" she plead. her eyes welcoming him closer. spyro obliged and hopped on gradually aiming his member to her baby canon. he finally inserted his member a quarter in and cynder backed up against his warmth and spyro waited for her to adjust herself before hearing her plea "spyro please. fuck me!". with that said he plunged his member in and out of her. almost leaving her canal empty with each back of his hips. spyros member inside her nearly sent her over the edge as her body melted with pleasure. her claws dug the gravel and her warmth milked the pre cum from his member. **

**after a while they were nearing climax's. "spy ah!" cynder yelped as spyro bit down on her neck. not enough to hurt. but just enough to send her arousal higher as spyro bucked his hips faster "cyn im gonna" "do it spray it in me!" she plead. spyro came like a fire hydrant inside cynder. filling her uterus sent her over the edge giving her another orgasm. and spyro moaned as he pulled his aching member from her pussy. he was intoxicated from cynder lube he drank and fell on his back. cynder giggled and laid down next to him. "thanks spy. your were incredible" she nuzzled him. "your welcome my little queen" he licked...**

**after spyro and cynder recovered from there...fun. they continued there recon mission. and they emmediately spotted a 30 meter zeppelin gunship heading north towards the zak noik. "imperial airship. come one cyn lets show these basterds a thing or 2 about aerial combat!" with that said they flew towards it and the trolls spotted them flying towards them in the distance so the maned the guns and just before they were ready spyro and cynder got in range and they fired homing fire and poison missiles dissolving and roasting 20 trolls with flame just before they dashed between the zeppelin's hull and balloon. but doing so they had exhausted there mana. and now hey had to rely on there combat skills along to send this flying bastard to the earth. they then turned back and landed on deck. troll marksmen loaded there rifles and spyro used dragon time to get rid of them. opening there necks with his claws. spyro and cynder collected the manna from the fallen trolls. they were now at full mana. and lucky too as 10 muscular troll swordsmen stormed from below deck towards them. cynder blinded them with her darkness breath. and then spyro comet dashed them killing 5 of them. cynder breath head worn off and 2 at a time the survivors slashed at the hero's one tried to cut spyros legs. he jumps and slashed his eyes out. then he finished him by spilling his guts with his tail blade. one attacked cynder trying to pummel her with a downward swing of his sword. and she dodged rolling sideways. and then spyro used his electric bolt to immobilize him and cynder slashed his throat out with her scythe. the muscular troll swordsman had fallen. the surviving 3 were about to make there move charging towards them when cynder charged a toxic vapor bomb. she released it upon the swordsmen and they fell screaming from the pain. as the toxin slowly and painfully dissolved them from skin to bone. "it burns!." "tell enola we have been wounded" "aaarrrh!" they squealed as the literally melted to the deck. then without warning. a 10 foot red cloaked troll brandishing a 50 caliber LMG and grenades bursted out of the captains quarters. "lizard bastards. those were some of my finest swordsmen" he loaded his LMG and fired it at the 2 heros. "spy watch out!" cynder screamed. spyro picked up cynder and used dragon time to evade the barrage of bullets until the captain reloaded his gun. this gave spyro the opportunity to jump high and comet dash him knocking him though the doors of his own quarters leaving a hole the size of his own body in the doors. spyro rejoined cynder on deck. and the captain came back with merely a limp and a few sprains thanks to his full body Armour. "nice try scaly bitch" "im a boy" "really...well. no matter. you die all the same" he chuckled firing yet another barrage of bullets at them. this time cynder flew off deck and spyro took off in the opposite direction. the captain fired the barrage at him and he hid behind some steel ammunition box's. as the captain fired upon the box's with frustration. cynder flew towards him charging a toxic vapor bomb. she fired it upon him and his screamed as he removed his cloak and threw it on deck. he then fired upon cynder she dove below the ship just in time. he almost forgot about spyro who was charging towards him and he he pointed his gun for the purple hero he activated dragon time. jumped to the captains height and slit his throat. the captain gurgled on his own blood as he had fallen to the deck. "hey cynder from a distance do i look like a chick" "nah" she nuzzled. then without warning 20 troll swordsman stormed from below deck and gazed upon the heros standing over the butchered body of there captain. "the bastards killed th captain. they will pay!" then they started throwing cherry bombs at the them from below. 4 headed for spyro and cynder. spyro activated dragon time and kicked them back into the horde of trolls. they exploded as soon as spyro ended dragon time. and dozens of troll worriers flew into the air. many rendered limbless by the explosions. cynder charged a few small vapor bombs and unleashed them upon the surviving trolls. **

**spyro and cynder gazed upon the trolls melting to the deck from cynders poison. "cyn you know what?" "what" she giggled "you scare me sometimes". cynder gave a sinister laugh to spyros remark. then 10 shoe less shirt less troll workers scampered from below deck. and they froze at the sight of the two heros. "dragons. please don't hurt us. have you. come to free us. from the queens control?" they plead. "well if you guys are some sort of slaves then yes" spyro answered. "you see you see?. dragons we planned to steal guns and swords and take the zeppelin" "mutiny. i like that" cynder laughed sinisterly. "come on spy lets takes this ship for helix. imagine it" she licked his neck. "sure cyn. lets take this flying fuck!" spyro yelled. so the troll workers commandeered the rifles and swords of fallen worriers. and followed spyro and cynder to the bridge. there they encountered weak resistance whom the armed workrs made short work of and then the helmen put his up and cynder put her scythe to his neck and the freed slaves aimed for his head. "please no kill me. i only following orders." "you will follow ours from now on *touches her scythe to his neck* or else!".**

**and so they had taken the airship. and it was a great ship. capable of dropping small napalm bombs and it was two quad barreled flak canons one on the back half of the deck and one at the front. and it had 4 uni barreled flak guns on the stomach..**

author: well this chapter only took me a day to write. then my co writer had to proof read it for me before i could publish it. anyway please check out his stories when you get the chance his name is OneToBeFeared . please review or PM with your honest opinion about my stories so far. thank you all *blows kiss* bye.

**cynder: *laughed hard on the nose of the zeppelin the wind blowing in her face* whoop!. yeah baby. wait till helix sees what i bought back for him. he's gonna totally shit. whoop!. **

**spyro: you mean what WE bought back for him.**

**cynder: oh yeah course. whoop!. **

**helix: wait what have you guys got for me?.**

**spyro: its a zep...surprise *smiles*.**

**(if you PM your opinion please use the subject *fan mail from "somebody"*)**


	9. Chapter 9

author:

he he he he heh heh. i cant wait to see the look on helix's face when spyro and cynder return with an intact zeppelin.

like i say in all my chapters. please review with opinion or PM with your opinion. if you PM please use *fan mail from "somebody"* as the subject. and i thank my co writer **OneToBeFeared** for proof reading.

author:

we now go to venus and shigi. she has been put in charge of 4 fire dragon fliers to bombard the empires instalment on munitions forge. and there only 20 minutes from the forge. but if shigi didn't have his mental syrup. he would not be sane for this task

**~chapter 9. the queen of blood returns~ **

**as venus and shigi escorted the dragon fliers to the forge. shigi gazed upon fire dragon with troll riders. 2 per dragon. each one had a simple pistol and a bag full of high yield cherry bombs. shigi could sense his dragon life partner was frightened as they saw in the distance the island of munitions forge. lit by an active volcano. shigi rubbed her throat and kissed her neck. "shh shh. venus i can tell your scared. but dragons have been through worse. your brother said so to me personally." "im fine shigi. im just concerned for us. concerned for helix in the marsh. i mean he'l be there for days. defending our swamp allies. and what if volteer orders jeenie to lead a mission. shes a mother. her babies need her" venus was in sorrow over her brother and sister. "shh if volteer sends jeenie anywhere. i will shoot him. OK. no worry. after this forge is destroyed. we can *starts tickling her throat* celebrate. with iced cream" venus was getting slightly aroused by shigis neck rubbing seductive plans. "and i can clean your cave for yah. sound good hmm?" he said tickling her throat. "MMMMMMMMM" venus moaned..**

**they were precisely 3 minutes from the munitions forge. and venus gave last minute briefing to 4 fliers and there riders. "listen people!. i will take flame 1 and flame 2 with me and we will bomb the crap! out of there zeppelin factory. flame 3 flame 4 you guys will destroy the Derek's so they cant harvest steel. after that we can focus on the two zeppelin docking towers. lets do it!" with that said venus led the two dragons code named flame one and flame two to the facility and they charged there homing fire missiles and unleashed them on the facility. frames and hulls of zeppelin's being built fell at the hands of venus and the 2 dragons. trolls had ignited and scorched to death by burning fuel from the stock piles along with bullets wich flew in all directions killing more imperial troops. as venus and the 2 fliers flew overhead the surviving trolls opened fire with there SMG's and rifles. "looks like they need a lesson in true marksmen ship. bring us around venus lets blow them pieces" shigi and venus laughed as she made a 180* turn back at the trolls and shigi along with the riders of the other 2 dragons pulled out 2 cherry bombs from there bags lighting them and dropping them. the troll riflemen literally blew to pieces at the hands of the compact but lethal explosives. "never mess with an o van sea! whoop!" venus cheered herself and the others on.**

**venus now led the 4 fliers towards the 2 zeppelin refueling towers. as they closed within firing range. flak canons opened up on them but did not hit them. though sight of exploding shells all around her made her frightened. venus continued towards her target. she and fliers finally closed within range and charged there homing missiles which combined to bring the tower down pulling the docked zeppelin's down with it. "hah hah! that will teach the empire!. 2 legged scum!. no offense shigi" "none taken big red babe. now lets take down that other tall prick of a tower!". venus led the fliers towards the second tower and they closed within range and it bursted into flames. the docked zeppelin bomber with a full load of bombs exploded sending ruble all over the forge. the dragons looked away as it was bright for there sensitive eyes.**

**the dragons hovered and gazed upon the damage they inflicted on the empires factory's and zeppelin bays. "we did pretty good people!. you'v all made me proud. enola will be steaming in her boots when she gets word of this hah hah!" shigi looked around himself and at 6 o clock in the distance he spotted a giant zeppelin and a whole swarm of what appeared to him as imperial dread wings. "venus look! 6 o clock!" they turned around saw the swarm of dread wings and the giant zeppelin. "flap for life's everybody!. our task is complete screw them!"**

**even though the imperial's perused venus and the fliers. they couldn't possible catch up to them. as fire dragons are masters of speed. Venus flapped for her life. her will to live encouraged the fliers to follow her. they gained allot of distance between them and enemy air units. they eventually ceased pursuing the dragons. **

"**that was close shigi!" venus panted. "you did well venus. is this your 1st mission" he asked patting her on the back of the neck. "yeah. its my 1st. and. i cant believe dragons actually followed my orders. they looked up at me. its amazing!".**

author: venus was sure proud of her new role. though i cant wait to see the look on helix's face when he sees what spyro and cynder are bringing back with them.

**helix is relaxing with his new chietess friend vahali on the zak noik temple rooftop. on there belly's. there tails coiled. she frequently gave him a reassuring nuzzle and lick on the neck. to remind him that he is a great general of the flaming collective. and great to her in bed *bounces eye brows* **

**vahali could relax with her big dragon lover as her people didn't need her for the time being. so she needn't worry about consequences in her absents. though her new second in command. Alexis. will inform her should anything abnormal occur within the clan.**

**helix and vahali are on there bellies with there tails coiled and his wings over her keeping her warm as she rubbed her head under his. "hey vahali" "hmm?" she hummed still rubbing her head under his. "i have been hearing things" "of course you do you have a slight mental condition" she giggled. "no" he laughed. "i mean i heard that your the very 1st chieftess of any of the clans. is it true baby" "hmm yeah. im the 1st female leader of any of the swamp dragon clans. *giggle* and to think. just more than a week ago. i was worrier dragoness with all but my spit and horns. now everybody calls me chieftess and your highness.". "heh heh heh yeah just days ago i was. but a worrier. slash comedian" "now your general foam seed" they both laughed. "wow thats 3 things we have in common". helix rolled vahali on her back and pounced on her. and started kissing her neck making her moan. "helix. we're on a temple rooftop in brought daylight. somebody will see us" she giggled. "good point" he kissed before he rolled on his back. and they both laid there soaking up the violet rays.**

**after half an hour of soaking up the sun with his dragoness. helix saw a dark shape zoom past his vision. "what the hell". "what is baby" vahali asked her close relaxing in the sun. helix still on his back. his heading rotating franticly trying to identify the abnormal shape that passed his vision. then he felt sometime cling to his neck. "hey general foam seed! hah hah hah aha hah aha hah!" cynder laughed like a hyena. "cynder what the hell. have you finished your scouting mission?" "yeah. and me & spyro got something to show yah." cynder rubbed his neck and slapped her tail on him rapidly like a puppy. "come on helix. you wont be disappointed. trust me trust me" helix moaned from annoyance. "go ahead general. ill wait i wont leave yah" vahali licked his face. "see your pretty girl doesn't mind come on come on come on general" "alright cynder" helix moaned as he rise.**

**so guided helix to the small meadow where spyro and the troll mutineer's touched he zeppelin down. helix eyes became wide at the sight of spyro sitting on the edge of the deck sharing rum with troll mutineer's. **

**helix's heart nigh stopped at what the hero lovers had bought back with them. "helix cynder. join us in a victory gulper!" "young rascals!. this is great but your making the rest of us look like grandma's!" "hey helix me and spy are the heroes of the dragon species what did yah expect. in war there are no rules yah know" she joined spyro on deck and kissed him on the neck. "hmm. well i wish i thought of capturing zeppelin's instead of destroying them" helix laughed "you two are genius's. though what can i expect. cynder is a former queen and. spyro was the pupil of ignitus. im just a general who can tell jokes hah hah hah" he laughed and everybody else joined in cracking up.. "hey wait cynder. why did you call me general foam seed?". spyro and cyder's mouths went wide and there eyes rolled left and right. "well um" "uh" helix face plants with humiliation. "i told her to stop calling me that *face plants repeatedly* ill have to speak to her about that... but this!. spyro cynder do you know what we could do with a small fleet of these. we could supply our allies. we could use this to make an entire fleet of our own. volteer has to know"**

**and so helix inspected the airship from top the bottom. he was bamboozled at the hero couples achievement.. **

**meanwhile chieftess vahali zora was on her back absorbing the violet rays from the sun. the ultra violet rays made her soft leathery underbelly a slight bright pink. which she thought would look very beautiful amongst her golden brown coat and cheetah like spots. when all of a sudden. helix. coming in for landing on the rooftop. touched down right next to and her and started licking her throat and face making her giggle like a school girl. "heh heh heh helix. what is it general foam..." "don't call that outside the bedroom vahali. people are beginning to talk" "alright well. what is it my big dark draggy" "i sent spyro and cynder and some scouts to fan out the marsh and you wont believe what spyro and cynder bought back with them" "what" "an. intact. troll. zeppelin". helix licked gaining a an expression of shock from vahali. "your kidding me!" "nope. its touched down in a small meadow just south of here. come on come on. i will show you yah don't believe me" she nudged her off her back and on her 4 feet. then helix attempted to crawl under her from behind. however she pulled away knowing of helix's intentions. "no no no. come on lets walk i know this meadow its far" she said with a seductive tone rubbing her side to his. "alright" he licked.**

**so helix escorted vahali to the zeppelin spyro and cynder captured on there scouting mission. they walked through dense swamp to a small meadow of which the zeppelin resided. "here it is vahali". vahali's heart nearly stopped at the sight of the zeppelin. but at the same time impressed by spyro and cynders victory. "helix!. this is..we have to tell sakwai!. everyone should see this".**

**and so they informed sakwai and before long a horde of swamp dragons of all four clans. they gazed upon the zeppelin as spyro and cynder drank rum laying on deck. "i feel like we're back at the horny centaur. after a hard days work" spyro moaned as they snuggled. "hey spy. tonight how bout you. clean my cave for me" she licked his neck. "sure" he bit her face. the chief zak noik emerged from the crowd and gazed upon the two heroes churning butter (so to speak) on the deck of the zeppelin. "by the ancestors!" sakwai gasped snapping spyro and cynder into attention. "yeah well what did you expect chief. we're the king and queen of convexity" cyder giggled.**

"**yes sire. i have fought alongside them before. they never seem to disappoint" helix said. "what do you intend to do with this imperial monstrosity?. no offence to spyro and cynders bravery" "well it is up to our leader volteer. but i think. he will use the layout of this zeppelin. to produce a fleet for the allied races. sire" helix answered as vahali rubbed her side to his and nuzzled him. "I see the chieftess hal jani has taken quite a shine to you general o van sea". "sire I hope you don't im stealing swamp dragoness's" helix laughed making chief sakwai laugh. "hah hah hah. no helix. no general. its just. what would your 2 sisters think of you dating chieftess zora?" "they have no idea Mr sakwai" "chief sakwai. didn't earn this role to be called Mr thank you very much" "sorry chief. but i dont think they will mind even if they knew. i mean..." "we so much in common sire" vahali interrupted. "we're both leaders. we both like fish and rabbit meat. and we both just weeks ago. were all but humble dragons" she said licking helix on throat making him moan "ye yes. s sire. we're. to be honest. perfect for each other" he moaned. "thats fine general. i mean vahali is the 1st female to lead a clan of swamp dragons. I just want to make sure. as a chief myself. that she has the perfect life partner. because as the hal jani chieftess. she must have suitable life mate" the chief explained to helix. "sire. she's the perfect woman. one whom i thought i would never meet. its almost. like. the ancestors wanted me to meet her" "the ancestors work in mysterious ways general". helix approached the zeppelin and shouted to spyro and cynder. "spyro cynder!. take this zeppelin back to twighlight falls. and inform volteer of our progress and situation. i would myself but *vahali rubs her side on his and licks his face*. i have. responsibility's here. yeah. so please. vahali stop that!" "but I want my cave cleaned" "shh dont say that out loud. its bad enough everybody knows you call me general foam seed." he laughed. "its OK helix!. me and spyro!. we'l take it to volteer!". with that said cynder and spyro motivated the troll rebels and they ascended the massive airship. helix, chieftess vahali, chief sakwai and the horde of marsh dragons watched it as it rotated and roared with it petrol engines to the twighlight falls..**

**when the zeppelin departed. everybody left. marching back the zak noik temple. vahali sticked to helix like an adhesive. so to speak. and there sides rubbed as the walked. vahali rubbed her head under his. and without warning helix started giggling. "what?" "oh i was just thinking. volteer. he has no clue whats coming his way". **

**when helix and vahali arrived back. they spent the rest of the day on the rooftop. soaking up the sun. nothing more to see nor do. nowhere to go. safe in each others company until sunset. **

**when it turned dark. vahali gave helix a reassuring kiss and nuzzle before they both temporarily parted. to attend to there responsibility's as leaders. she gazed back at him for a second. he did the same just after her.**

**vahali arrived back at the tree where the hal jani resided. inside as usual she saw a horde of widowed females. there backs were up against there male escorts. or protectors. and there infants were up against there underbelly's. vahali gazed upon Alexis laying on her side with her baby against her underbelly. she was licking her brother on the neck to remind him that he is still among the living. a his wounds though treated. are severe..**

**vahali approached Alexis to gain a favor from her. "psst. hey" she got Alexis's attention. "vahali. chieftess. what is it?" she asked softly. so is not to wake the horde of sleeping dragons. "Alexis. i know it might be too much of a burden for you. tending to your son and half dead brother" ".. funny. chieftess. you. should do. stand up" he barely spoke. "but Alexis. could you please. attend to the hal jani for the night. in my absents" "of course vahali. ill do my best. but why are you leaving?" "just for the night. cause i have a. friend i have to .keep warm" "your big hot dark dragon" Alexis giggled. "yes yes. dirty minded bitch. laugh it up." "he's your male. you have to keep him warm. he has to keep you warm.. wait time out. why cant he come here. im sure nobody will mind him sleeping with yah." "because.." "you want him inside yah" Alexis smiled. "yeah" vahali blushed. Alexis giggled like a primary school girl. "yeah yeah yeah. im ashamed im a lousy leader." "actually you make a perfect chieftess. you just gotta. take your role seriously. boss people around from time to time. yell. gain respect... or just use your hypnotic vapors from your cunt like the rest of us" Alexis remarked and laughed through her nose making her barely living brother cough with laugher. they nearly awoke the horde of sleeping dragons. vahali gave Alexis an evil look. "sorry chieftess. im just a female comedian among the hal jani." "thats fine Alexis. just tend to the clan for me. they know your my second in command. so they'l wake you should emergency occur. *smiles*. i hope your brother gets well".**

**so chieftess zora left her friend Alexis in charge of the hal jani in her absence. she climbed up to massive hollowed out willow tree of which general Helix o van sea and his fliers slept for the night..and well probably for the rest of the war. and she entered through the side entry hole and aside from the fire dragon fliers sleeping in the far end of the room. she saw Helix shivering in the corner. she approached him. and she awoke him by licking his neck repeatedly. "uh...hey vahali" "you know its nice and warm in my quarters within the temple. *started giving him a back rub*. a nice big soft fur. a fire. sugared dates. and salted Macadamia nuts." "vahali yah making me so hungry". "come on i need some extra warmth" "but what if my fliers need me?" "what if i needed you" she said in a seductive tone. "well. alright then.".**

**so vahali and helix snuck into the temple. and into vahalis room. it was beautiful. a roaring fire place in the center of the room. a large sleeping fur in the corner. next to the bed were 2 bowls one overfilled with Macadamia nuts. one over filled with sugared dates.**

**vahali walked in a circle on the fur and collapsed to her side. "come on in Helix" she patted the fur in front of her inviting helix in. helix obliged and he laid on his side with his underbelly to hers. "this is nice of you vahali. the only other female who has ever kept me warm is my older sister." he said cuddling her. she coiled her tail around his. "the one who made you watch her shove her son and daughter out of her vadge." she giggled. "yeah heh heh heh heh heh. i will never forgive her for that. i watched her bub gun stretch and gush. yuck!" he laughed making vahali giggle. "you know. this is a scary time. with a murderous prince flying around with his makes me depressed sometimes." she said massaging his underbelly. "me too. i mean volteer has placed a heavy burden on my back. general just days ago i was a. comedian" he chuckled. vahali started squeezing his tail and rubbing her wet slippery glistening treasure against his member hiding place. Helix's arousal was gradually growing. his heart racing. vahali started bitting on his neck. not enough to hurt. but just enough to send his arousal higher as she felt his member slowly leaving his hiding place. Helix moaned as his arousal grew. his member slowly made its into her baby canon. vahalis pussy was gushing pink fruit tasting lubricant. which soaked his moaned with vahali as she thrusts against helix member. it was getting longer and harder by the minute. Helix's member eventually grew to its maximum length. and he rolled on his back and pulled his dragoness on top. she positioned her slippery tight needy human like vagina. with his long thick member. she sat on it and it moved around inside the folds of her sex as it was finding her pussy hole. "wait vahali" vahali was surprised as to hear Helix holt the intimacy. "i would like to try something i read in the karma sutra. "karma sutra. never even heard of it". "just trust me its called the 69. humans do it. come come just rotate. suck my knob. and ill clean your cave.". vahali gave Helix an evil smile and laughed as she rotated herself on helix's underbelly. she licked her lips and started sucking the massive head of his member. gaining loud moans from helix. then vahali lifted her tail high showing Helix her tight human like sex. glistening the from the glow of the fire in the center of the room. it hypnotized him and he detracted his massive tongue and inserted it deep within her pussy and rotated it quickly. gaining a pleasurable scream from her as she gushed her fruit tasting lubricant wich wet Helix snout. the smell of her sex along cause his member to slowly grow to the point where vahali literally hugged it. as she sucked it.**

**Helix was nearing his climax. he could feel a burning feeling in his lower egions as he licked inside vahalis human like sex.**

**then helix decided to try something slightly different. he pursed his lips and sucked her giver of life. gaining a pleasurable growl from her as she gushed pints of her fruity liquid which he drank down.**

**Helix was on the edge of his climax and so vahali. and vahali came as she screamed spraying her fruity slime on his face. **

**vahali continued sucking his cock none the less "vahali. im gonna cum!" he yelled. so vahali aimed his cock away towards the door and as he was ejaculating there was a knock on the door. "oh crap!" they both said in unison as Alexis barged in. "chieftess a few heavily pregnant females are req.." Alexis was cut off by Helix's seed splattering on her face and on the walls around the doorway. she ran away screaming. "oh crap now where in for it!" vahali said theychased Alexis through the halls and outside the temple. "ew ew ew ew ew ew ew" she screamed as she ran outside the temple towards the drinking pool. Helix and vahali chased her to th pool. "vahali dont thats the *Alexis splashes in the small pool* drinking hole. ew" vahali gagged. Alexis rolled in the pool washing Helix's wriggly of her face and chest. the pool become cloudy as she did. Helix and vahali gazed with disgust. "its the what sorry" "the drinking hole" Vahali growled. "oh shit sorry" Alexis didnt know if she should be more humiliated by Helix ejacualting on her face. or her washig it off in the drinking water. "tell yah what Alexis. you never mention what happened in there. w never mention what happened here. got it?" Vahali growled. "yes yes ill never tell please dont tell anybody i washed in the drinking water." she plead. "good" vahali giggled. Alexis removed herself from the pool and shook it off all over vahali and Helix. they gave her filthy looks as she did. "now what did yah want Alexis. "females in the hal jani say there baby's are coming. and they need a place. to give birth. preferably somewhere private. where they wont have perv's watch there money box's stretch...well thats what they said. there exact words" "tell them theywill have to retreat to the corners and have there male escorts and siblings for protection. or they could just o somewhere alone like you did when you birthed your son. remeber in the meadow." "yeah. or they could use the nurses for protection" "thanks for informing me Alexis. but i have got to finnish my work downstairs and Helix cumed on the..." "dont wanna hear!" Alexis covered her ears and ran back to the tree..**

**meanwhile spyro and cynder where only an hour from twighlight falls. the mutineer's flew it towards the allied territory's. spyro and cynder would have the zeppelin land near the river. and they woul fly to the temple and inform volteer of there accomplishment. so is not to get shot down of course.**

**it was all going to planned and they decided to bring the eppelin down in the tall plains. already liberated months ago by the dark dragons air force. as everybody was exhuasted from the conflicts of the day. the mutineers retired to the hammocks bellow deck. spyro and cynder. being in charge. retired to the captains quarters. and they slithered under the thick silky covers and snuggled. there underbelly's touched. and there shared bodily warmth heated the bed to 40*c the perfect temperature to sleep in the freezing high altitude of tall plains at night..**

**then without warning cynder grabbed spyros soft clean hands and rubbed it on her human like sex. dripping wet with her clear slime. "spy. since this aircraft is ours now. why dont we. crisen this bed with the insignia of love" she said softly. spyro moaned as his member poked out of its hiding place. and he attempted to inset it into cynder. the head of his member moved around inside the fold of her sex finding her hole. he eventually found her pussy hole. and he plunged it deep in out of her. gaining loud moans from his dark dragoness. and then spyro went faster gaining pleasurable screams from her. the gas lifted zeppelin anchored just 10 feet above the terain. pitch and rolled slightly. luckily the hummocks rolled well with the airship so is not to wake the men. **

**after a while cynder got bored with the current position and so she violently pulled away and she pressed her head intothe pillows and lifted her tail. "spyro please!. fuck me" she plead screaming. and so spyro mounted her and inserted his cock into her baby canon gaining pleasurable growled from her. muffled by the pillows.**

**after a while mass's of pre orgasmic seamen, lube and sweat soaked the covers. a trail of pre cum and lube ran down cynders steaming pussy down her underbelly to the sheets. she gave regular vaginal flatulence. as spyro plunged his member in and out. "spyro ah!" she yelped as he bit down on her neck to send her arousal higher. "cyn im gonna" "do it!. spray your thick cream inside me!" she plead screaming. spyro unloaded like a fire hydrant sending cynder over the edge as she spread her legs further apart to the point where she does a full split with his member still deep within her cunt. **

**they both gave soft moans as they became unstuck. spyro immediately collapsed on his side as he recovered from the intimacy. cynder wiped off the juices from the intimate moment with her purple lover. she looked back at spyro and saw him exhausted from the pleasure. she giggled as she laid down against his soft sweaty underbelly pulling the covers over them both as she did. "th thanks. cyn"**

"**your welcome. my big purple protector." she licked his face.**

**and so they slept in eachothers warmth. nowhere to go nothing to do. safe in there own company for rest of the night. basking in the after glow of there pleasure... **

author:

thanks. i hope you enjoyed this. this chapter was SEX SEX SEX to compensate for all the chapters without it please give constructive criticism to help me improve my writing skills. and remember i have autism so. yeah. gimme a break. there's nothing good about having a mental condition. high or low functioning. this chapter took me 3 days to write. then my co writer proof read it. please check out his stories when you get time. he is **OneToBeFeared. **he is great at writing action stories. but he's my co writer!. got it!...*smiles* good *giggles*. and please review and tell me. on a scale of 1 to 10 what you think of my story as far as these go.

SEX: 1 TO 10

ACTION: 1 TO 10

STORY LINE: 1 TO 10

CHARACTERS: 1 TO 10

DETIAL: 1 TO 10

please review or PM with your opinions. if you PM please use *fan mail from "somebody"* in the subject. GTG write the 10th c yah. *claps twice and disappears in a cloud of pink dust and laughs sinisterly*.


	10. Chapter 10

author:  
>well this chapter took me days cause my constant faze outs. its i sign that im no longer human *LOL*.<p>

and thanks again to my high functioning co writer. **OneToBeFeared** for proof reading and inspiring me to make this sequel.

oh and thanks again for taking the time to read. much appreciated **:).**

**~chapter 10. uncle tell me scary tale's please~**

**spyro and cynder had awoken from there deep slumber on the bed they christened with the juices of love last night. they are in charge of a small zeppelin they commandeered. which general O van sea has ordered them to take to volteer. there it will measured from top to bottom so is to build a fleet for the allied races. spyro and cynder went bellow deck and one by one. poked them awake with there scythes. and they ascended the massive zeppelin and put tall plans to there rudder. floating along at 60KPH towards the twighlight falls. spyro and cynder stood on the nose of the zeppelin's hull and spread there wings catching the cold breeze of the altitude 3000 feet. the webbing's of there wings flapped in the breeze and they closed there eyes and smiled enjoying the cooling breeze. below them in the bridge. the mutineer's piloted the craft for the 2 heroes. soon they will be servants of good. not slaves of the evil troll empire. and the nefarious queen enola.**

**meanwhile venus shigi and the 4 worriers. had arrived back at the temple for debriefing. volteer Cyril and terador awaited them at the top of the giant stone stairs. they landed at the base of the stairs and climbed them. venus was excited. wondering what volteers intentions were. if he would give her and shigi medals of honor.**

**they arrived at the top of the stairs. there was a satisfied look on volteers face. "young venus. you never cease to amaze me. but *chuckles* what can i expect from the youngest sibling of convexity". venus blushed and giggled from the flattery. "thanks lord volteer. but im afraid we bring bad news on top of the good" "what is it. please do tell do tell young lady" "the queen of blood may be still hovering around. and we have confirmed that the empire is training dread wings". "what!. the queen is using dread wings." terador growled. "no matter she will burn all the same. but venus come come come in. your older sister will be pleased to see you alive.". and so venus ran up to the room and bursted into the room finding jeenie sleeping with her babies up against her underbelly. she snuck up to her and nudged her awake "wakie wakie big evil sis. little crazy sis is back" she said with a singsong tone. "wake the hell up evil bitch!" shigi yelled waking her up from an arousing dream. "venus! shigi!" she screeched in excitement at the sight of her sister and brother in law. "your alive!" she nuzzled them both. "come shigi get off your woman's back a gimmi a hug." "ah. O...K" he said sliding down venus's side. he approached jeenie and hugged her snout. then without warning she knocked him off his 2 feet and started licking all over like a puppy dog. "heh heh heh sister! stop it" he chuckled waking dasha and pyro up. "aunt venus. uncle shigi" dasha screeched in excitement. and hugged her snout and then pounced on shigi and started wrestling with him. "ah yah uncles excited to see you too young in" he patted her back "but uncle doesnt like to be handled" "outside the bedroom" jeenie interrupted "yeah outside the...hey shut up big sis in law" shigi growled making her laugh. dasha forgot her own strength and started bitting shigi hard on the neck "venus jeenie. help! help!" "dasha. naughty" jeenie growled as she picked her up by the back of the neck. "sorry little bro. she's teething." "no worry troll baby do it to. but troll baby cannot kill." he chuckled. then pyro nervously approached shigi and nuzzled him. "ah yeah i like this guy. this guy not bite things like little girl" he said giving pyro a rub on the chest and a pat on the back making him giggle like a human baby. "ooh you like rub. yes hmm" shigi said rubbing faster making pyro wriggle in laughter. then pyro started running around room. just like his hyperactive twin sister. "oh crap you excited him. py pyro come here!" jeenie growled and pyro ran towards his mother like a playful dog. and as jeenie tried to pick him up. he lowered his head and ran away from her and started jumping into and kicking off the walls giggling. "was wrong with pyro mamma?" "no idea" "dont worry sister we get em". and so shigi and venus chased him around the room. at one point he jumped into and bounced off the wall and landed on venus's head and slide down her back and tail "daba daba doo" he screamed sliding down her tail and reached the end of her tail and venus flicked her tail throwing him off towards jeenie. jeenie caught with her mouth softly biting him. he was still trying to wriggle his way out of her teeth. she put him down against her underbelly. he attempted to escape yet again but jeenie wrapped her prehensile tail around him. he was trying to punch his way out. then dasha felt something crackle under the edge of the rug. "mamma something under here" dasha told jeenie lifted up the edge of the rug and found a blue wrapper with a crazy face insignia on it. "oh crap he got into my blue chocolate!" "what are we supposed to do with him?" jeenie asked as pyro tried so hard to break free of her coiled tail. "for his own safety and the safety of all else. i suggest locking him in a cage and feed him. food slows down the sugar into the blood. an its how humans get sober after Friday night." "alright! little bro good idea". and so they got a cage that was a perfect cube and locked pyro in the cage. he was still bouncing off the bars as shigi fed him roast beef between bars. so is to sober him up. then without warning pyro jumped and clung the side of the cage tipping over again and again and again. he was laughing the whole time. then shigi sat on top top of the cage. and pyro clung to the bars again shaking to cage trying to tip the cage for fun. "you not going anywhere little nephew" venus giggled.**

**meanwhile with vahali.**

**after her intimacy with helix last night. vahali is inspecting the newborns of the hal jani. so that she can familiarize herself with there scent. just as she's done with the rest of the hal jani members and there children.. plus she likes new baby smell. **

**vahali and her right hand woman alexis are inspecting the 4 newborns whom were birthed last night. by mothers who carried them since before the raid on the hal jani temple. when the chieftess and her right hand woman Alexis approached the new mothers with there tiny newborns against there underbelly's. they held them tight as she hovered over them. "chieftess please let me keep him. my life mate died at the hands of the trolls. this baby's all i have left of him." the dark colored female sobbed holding her blind baby tight in her arms. "relax. im just getting to know them. just like frex used to. tell em Alexis" "its true. frex liked to know all the kids. and he was all like '*inhale's* that new baby smell'. he really liked new baby smell. beats me why. its just musk of vadge and...oh thats why" Alexis laughed making everybody else laugh. "you see as chieftess i have to know everybody. there are only a few hundred hal jani left you know.". the female thought for a few seconds. "well he will become either a warrior or hunter when he's older.i suppose he should get to know his leader" she licked her infant. "OK. chieftess". she revealed her newborn son. and he was beautiful beyond words. although vahali knew just what to say. "oh wow. he's beautiful" vahali screeched. he was dark with white cheetah spots. "yeah he has his fathers spots. *sobbed and nuzzled her baby*. i miss him so much. why'd he have to stay behind and get mowed down by the trolls" the female started to break out in sorrow and hold her infant. "im sorry for wasting your time" vahali and Alexis left her alone. only to be c'alled 5 seconds later. "wait chieftess. come back. smell him. you should know his unique scent as our most trusted leader. come on im sorry.". with that said vahali approached the new mother. and took a deep inhale through her nose over the infant. "ooh. he smells beautiful too. like. pine needles. and afterglow" "his father smelt like pine needles right before sex. after sex. his balls smelt like pie. MMMMMMMM" the new mother moaned "OK. didn't really wanna know that but. thats great" vahali laughed. "hey commander Alexis. what do you think he'l be when he's of training age?" the female asked Alexis. Alexis looked very closely at the young one. she stroked him with the back of her claw and the young one grabbed it and wouldn't let go. "ooh he's nice and strong. could be worrier. and i know worriers. i have trained hundreds maybe a thousand.". "his father was a worrier" "then i wager all on worrier. he's nice and strong. and has the claws of a worrier. you see these claws on him." "yeah he ripped up my pussy real bad" the mother laughed. "his claws are already 3 inches long. and nice and sharp" Alexis raised the little ones paw off the floor and the young in extended his claws. which like Alexis said. were very long and sharp for newborn. "definitely worrier" "thanks commander Alexis" the mother thanks Alexis for her positive expert opinion. "and sorry for snapping. its just. this baby is all i have left my life partner. i watched him get ripped apart by the trolls machine guns and" the female then started to break out in severe sorrow. "thats fine" vahali smiled. "i know just how yah feel girl. i saw my electric dragon husband get torn apart by. mini gunners. troll mini gunners. my brother. and baby in the corner there. there all i have left." alexis points to her brother zax and newborn son in the corner. her brother stroking him keeping him calm so he could bare his mothers absents. as she inspected the newborns of the clan. "at least you have a brother. to substitute for your husband" the female sobbed. "what do you mean substitute for my..oh" Alexis cracked up. "im not dancing on his. p p pole" Alexis and vahali cracked up and the mother laughed. "thats a good incest joke." Alexis said as they walked away. **

**. vahali then took Alexis to another new hal jani mother snuggling with her newborn. she was red like the Australian outback with orange tiger stripes and underbelly. "the chieftess must familiarize herself with the scent of every newborn. its her duty" Alexis said the female holding her infant tight. "um thats OK" the mother revealed her daughter. she was an orange red just like her mother. with yellow tiger stripes and underbelly. "oh. she's gorgeous" vahali praised the mother as she familiarized herself with her scent. as it was her duty as chieftess. and Alexis's duty. as she was to train the worriers when there of appropriate age. "hey Alexis. what do think she will be whens she's of age to start training?" the mother asked the commander. Alexis looked over the newborn. she put her scythe less tail on the young ins underbelly. and it squeezed it hard thinking it was her mothers. "she does not have the strength to be a worrier im afraid. but dont worry i think she could still be a hunter.". Alexis waved the tip her tail near the infants face. just out of reach of her tiny claws. and to both hers and the mothers surprise. she stared at it. even though she was hours old and completely blind. "by the ancestors. she can track by scent already. she will most likely become a hunter.". "thanks Alexis. her father was a hunter. i suppose. she should hunt for the collective. but i was kind a hoping she could be a worrier or nurse." "there is still a chance. you will never know until she starts training. but chances are she will be a hunter"..**

**as vahali and Alexis inspected the new mothers and there infants. they could hear a loud flapping sound coming from the entry hole at the side of the tree. she averted her gaze to it and saw Helix land in the entry hole. "General. is something wrong?" vahali asked. "why would something be wrong for me to visit my favorite chieftess?". vahali smiled and approached him and they exchanged nuzzles. "how sweet of you Helix. but Helix im busy. i got to inspect the newborns that were birthed last night" "you mean you have look at when there covered with pussy slime" Helix laughed making vahali laugh. "no no hah hah hah. no i have to introduce myself to them. because swamp dragons just as dependant on there chieftess or chief. as they are to there parents. and they will know me when there older. and there eyes are open." "i see. so you will be the friend and leader of the next generation. i like that. but vahali i got something to tell yah" "what is it" vahali asked with nervous expression and concerned tone of voice. "the zak noik chief. sakwai. he says he's sending me and fliers after the queen of blood. it will be difficult with just me and 12 fliers. the guy does not know air combat!". "but you'l be killed" she sobbed giving Helix a hug. "thats why. i came to say. its been an honor to know you and the hal jani." he said licking vahali on the neck. "he fears the queen of blood may attack today or tomorrow even if we half destroyed it last time." "if that zeppelin get within range. we're dead" vahali sobbed. "shh vahali i promise i will bring it down. one way. or another.". Vahali whimpered with sorrow in front of her whole clan of whom she is a responsible yet approachable leader. "Vahali please dont cry you'l get me started. nobody lives forever.". "chieftess if your busy i can inspect the newborns and you can spend the rest of the day with the general." "thats sounds wonderful Alexis" she sobbed.**

**so after Alexis had inspected every newborn of the clan. predicting there future role's. she retreated to the corner with her brother and newborn part electric son. "hey zax. how the wounds going/" "great Alexis. healing up nicely though. still hurts like hell." "no problems I hope zax" "no sis. little guy fell asleep when I sang looking for Linda. likes music". Alexis laid down next the zax. there underbelly's faced eachother. Alexis pulled her child against her hot soft underbelly. he woke and started licking his mothers snout with joy. "ah. you missed me" she giggled nuzzling him. "yeah sis. as soon as you left he started whimpering. as soon as i started singing he relaxed and he faced me. as if he could see." "but all swamp dragons are visionless untill there a year old." "yeah sis. but he stared at me as if he could see" "ooh. got good ears like your daddy" she kissed her son. Alexis started stroking her infants back with her claw. and hummed him a soft high tune. as he was clearly restless. softly whimpering. "sis. sing him a proper song." zax whispered. "i dont know any. i dont know much human music" she whispered back. "argh. just keep stroking him let me sing.". and so Alexis stroked her son. as his uncle sang Lola, the kinks. his perfect singing voice gradely calmed his nephew as he sang. pausing on occasion. though Alexis encouraged him to continue singing as it seemed to calm her baby boy. his nephew.**

**then zax had reached the end of the song and his nephew was calmed and tapped his tail on the floor joy. he looked at his uncle tilting his head wondering why he ceased singing. he then limped towards him and stood on his hind legs licking his face. "oh he wants to hear more singing" Alexis giggled. "Ill sing em another then shall I".**

**and so zax began too sing 'whatever you like, weird al yankovich'. it was a faster louder song than the 1st. so his nephew backed up against his mothers warm belly. and she gave her son a comforting scratch on the back gaining a pleasurable growl from him as he stretched. listening to his ujncle sing a song from one of the best comedy singers in the world. he tapped his tail to the beat of the song. hal jani member looked at him. amazed by his singing voice. **

**when he finnaly ceased singing they both looked at him sleeping heavily against Alexis's hot soft silky underbelly. "wow great voice bro" she licked zax on the neck and nuzzled him. "thanks sister i was practicing to go kareoke in warfang. but i cant cause those mother loving trolls.". and so they both snuggled keeping each other and Alexis's newborn warm. there heads rested on the backs of each others necks. they cuddled as if there were still infants. though zax stayed awake as his throbbing bullet wounds denied him sleep. and if there was trouble. hal jani clan members will report to them.. **

author:

and so Vahali and Helix spent the day together and they ventured to the rooftop of hal jani temple and she smothered him with kisses as she cried.

"**shh shh vahali. i have been through worse than a big fat zeppelin with flak guns. im not going down without a fight. i go down only in flames. but i admit. soon either me or that inbred prince is going down in flames" "Helix theres something i want to you know...since you arrived i have had the time of my life. thank you" she nuzzled and gave him licks on the neck. "thanks vahali. i have enjoyed being among the marsh dragons just so yah know." he licked back. **

**meanwhile spyro and cynder were only 10 minutes from the temple of twighlight falls. so they ordered there new troll allies to bring the zeppelin down in a small clearing. cynder and spyro exchanged reassuring nuzzles right before she ran of the deck of the zeppelin and flew towards the twighlight falls temple. as soon as she landed at the top of giant stone stairs she ran franticly to the council room. she bursted into the room finding volteer cyril and terador planning the next move by the collective. "cynder!" volteer said surprised. "lord volteer you must come quick quick. me and spyro have something to show yah!" she said running around on the big round table. "where is spyro?" "he's on the zeppelin. *covers her mouth* oops". "the what!" all three of them yelled in unison. "me and spyro . commandeered. a zeppelin". "A zeppelin! by the ancestors i must see it for my self do you know what we could do with one of those zeppelin's come come everyone." with that said volteer took hunter, terador, cyril and the cheetah hermes and they followed cynder to the small clearing of which the zeppelin was anchored. on arrival they gazed upon spyro and the group of troll rebels sitting on the edge of the hull swigging rum. volteer and the other 2 guardians stared with surprise at the massive craft. with its 2 quad barrels front and rear flak canons. and its 6 single barreled auto canons on the sides mounted on shooting hatches. and a flame retardant balloon. "ah! cyn. come join us have a drink!". cynder flew towards him and she joined him on the edge of the deck. she snuggled up to him and she grabbed a bottle of rum with her mouth. raised her head. and gulped it down.**

**the guardians and hunter and approached the craft wide eyed and dumb struck at spyro and cynders actions. "ignitus would be proud of you two. i mean liberating a colony of trolls is one thing. but capturing a troll zeppelin intact!". "volteer. it was Helix's younger sisters idea to liberate the colony on dante's freezer. all we did was lead the raid." cynder said rubbing spyros back with her tail. spyro responded with a long hot kiss and hug. "and who the hell are these trolls your drinking with!". "they assisted us when we commandeered this craft. they call themselves. um.." spyro was puzzled "mutineer's" one of the trolls interrupted. "yeah what he said volteer". then, as volteer approached the massive craft for inspection. one of the trolls stood up and cupped his hands together and spoke with a nervous tone. "excuse us. sir dragon. volteer. what will become of me and my friends. now that the zeppelin is yours?" "fear not troll. for we have allies on dantes freezer. the van vulture Otriad. you may join them as your reward for assisting our two heros ." "we can!" "unless you'd rather be locked in a cell in the sub basement of the temple." he chuckled. "no no no. its an honor to be on the allied side. not the bitch queen enola." the troll said with excitement.**

**volteer than inspected the zeppelin top the bottom. and then met the two heros on deck. "shes looks sky worthy. hardly a scratch. and these bullet holes on the deck. and the bed in the captains room smells funny. but apart from that you two grabbed us the perfect craft". cynder and spyros sides rubbed and there coiled coiled tightly as they conversed with volteer. "thanks. and we should thank Helix for letting us come with him to the dead marshes. as his wingmen" cynder said nuzzling spyro. "by the ancestors your making the rest of us look like old women." volteer chuckled. "but what can i expect from the king and queen of convexity". "yeah and im a former queen" cynder giggled then licked spyro on the neck. then without warning, jeenie landed on deck. she looked as if she witnessed a murder. "spyro cynder. i saw you from the balcony of my room. please tell me. is Helix alright" she sobbed "of course he is" cynder answered. i sigh of relief came from jeenie. "but why so concerned jeenie. he's a general he's not going down without a fight.". then jeenie started sobbing and walking in a large circle around the two. "i lost my husband just months ago. he didnt get to see his children. the only other male dragon who's ever even cared about me. is Helix and he's my baby brother" "im sure you'l meet the perfect guy someday jeenie" cynder reassured. "hah!. if you find a guys who's a chubby chaser, good in bed and has no sense of smell. call me" she chuckled. "from what helix told us denji wasn't much of father figure. he said he made tasteless jokes about his mental condition. and that he had anger issues. total asshole" spyro explained to jeenie. "well.. he was a man whore before i met him". "your joking!" "nope!" jeenie laughed sinisterly. "i was with him and everyone he had ever been with when i got pregnant. and dasha is hyperactive just like he was.". "oh jeenie i forgot to tell yah. Helix has a sex buddy in the dead marshes" spyro laughed. "what!" jeenie screamed in excitement. "really" "yeah and she's apparently the chieftess of hal jani of the western swamp dragons. and all they do is screw and have mutual baths and talk about movies and **_**69**_**." cynder giggled. jeenie started laughing hard and fell on her back shaking the zeppelin as she slapped her tail on the deck. "and do you know what shes calls him in and outside the bedroom?. general foamy seed" cynder laughed. jeenie cracked up and rapid punched the deck. "oh by the ancestors. and i know. hah hah. that the swamp dragons are like half our size. the poor girl. i have seen his massive cock. poor girl. and she's a chieftess i think she could had anybody but chose Helix." jeenie giggled recovering from her hard laughter. "and we saw them snuggling and she was licking him. they were like two puppy dogs" cynder giggled. "yeah. he practiced warmth sharing on me every night". there was a look of shock on the 2 heroes faces. "oh no no we just kept each other warm its very cold on our level in the temple. plus i was showing him how to keep a girl comfortable at night. because he was always talking to me about meeting a girl. 'oh my chances of fucking somebody are slim big never get laid wah wah wah' heh heh heh now he's laid and has a leathery girlfriend half his size" she chuckled. "is she beautiful?" "yeah if your into marsh dragons. she's pretty gorgeous. i mean Helix likes her she probably like him back. cause they slept together in the tree that was just for us him and the fliers of the collective" cynder giggled. "tree?" "yeah the zak noik northern marsh dragons hollow out giant willow trees. turn them into homes and retreats" cynder explained to jeenie. "wow!. well great talking to you guys but i have my brother in law babysitting and i still don't fully trust him. oh and guys. please tell my brother Helix to flycarefully i want him back. he's all i have left. him my little sis and my kids are I have. *turns around and started giggling* general foam seed. hah hah" she chuckled as she ran off the deck & flapped hard. and she rode the updraft's up to the temple which could been seen in the distance. "well spyro and cynder you and the trolls must exit this we will have to get our mole engineers to measure it top to bottom." after volteer said that. spyro and cynder took flight back to the marshes**

**and so spyro and cynder climbed to an altitude of 10 thousand feet. and they rode the gale force wind back to the dead marshes. zooming along at 200MPH maybe more.**

**meanwhile jeenie arrived back at the room and venus was nowhere to be found. but shigi was entertaining dasha with stories from his service to queen. dasha had her twin brother pyro against her belly and he slept as she cuddled him. staring at shigi as he told horrific tales of his past.**

"**and so. these 3 cheetahs chased me into the corner. here bows drawn. all means of escape blocked. they were about to stick me wih there arrows soaked with toad venom" "wah did yah did uncle shigi? huh. huh please tell" dahsa was hypnotized by shigi's horrific tale **

**and was breathless wih anticipation. "i drew my two 7 inch raor sharp daggers. and i went all Freddy Kruger on there ass's opening there necks. and when the last minute moans of pain ceased. there were three less chetahs for the queen to loose sleep over" "ooh. good story. uncle shigi tell more tell more" "NOOOO!" jeenie screamed. "shigi what are you doing. filling her head with war nonsense. she will have nightmares." "sorry big sister. but venus went to kill some food and collect water. dasha started running round so i started telling her scary stories" "i like scarwy story's uncle shigi tell me one more. please momma i wanna hear one more story. shigi tell good story!" she plead screaming waking up pyro. jeenie stared and thought if she should allow her daughter and son to listen to horror stories. "she is calm when i tell her scary story big sister. she even licked my face pleading me to continue." "really. i have never been able to calm her when she's in that kind of mood" jeenie was dumb struck at shigis ability's with children. "alright dasha one more story but when venus come back we feast" she licked her daughter. and she and pyro gazed at shigi as he continued telling stories of his past. though he was not proud of his past. it did not stop him telling them to his life mates sisters children. and he crossed his legs. he gave visual aids with his hands as he told a story from when he was the widow maker. **

**shigi's story**

_the cloaked widowmaker and his comrades ran in fear through thick woods from a horde of cheetah archers and worriers. they were the 1st of three waves to attempt an attack on the fishing village known as port brimstone. there target. merchant ships full of food and ammunitions for the moles on other fronts. to left of him and to right of him. he witnessed comrades die at the hands of the cheetah archers. arrows ran through the imperial guards and they screamed in agony. some of them even empale'd to trees. then without the forest in the sight lit up. as a formations of dragons lit the forest in there path. _

"_comrades we will hold this position until help arrives!. take cover! load up!. shigi and his comrades took cover behind fallen trees and rocks. shigi and 5 of his comrades crouched behind a 4 foot wide log. every other troll was protected by a meir rock. the 10 cheetah persuers roared as they rapidly approached the trapped trolls. the cloaked widow makers comrades fired upon them. shigi loaded his semi automatic 50 CAL and rested the barrel on the log. he moved 4 cheetahs into his sights. hitting them in the center of mass there chests. there rib cages near exploded when shigi emptied his rifle into them.. the coast was clear. for now. "well done. quickly reload comrades. i have a feeling we haven't seen the last of them._

_as shigi and his comrades reloaded. 3 dark dragons flew over head and dropped dark bombs into the woods. they are now trapped. with a fire barrier behind them. and just a few dozen meters in front of them is a dark barrier whom anybody could be behind. then 30 roaring cheetahs approached. firing matchlock pistols. shigi drew his two revolvers and fired them on 14 unlucky allied cheetah soldiers. he crouched back down and looked to left of him and right of him seeing his comrades be killed with molotov cocktails and arrows and ball bearings at high velocity.. then the flames behind began to calm. shigi and his comrades ceased opportunity and ran for the there lives. firing there revolvers at the cheetahs behind as they fled for safety. then 2 fire dragons strafe'd shigi and his comrades. and 2 beams of heat scorched the ground shigi and his comrades were running across. some of the trolls were caught in the beams and incinerated in seconds as they screamed. shigi and the 5 survivors bi passed the woods and entered a small clearing where there zeppelin is supposed to collect them. immediately shigi spotted a dark dragon flying strait for him. he drew his 50 cal rifle and shot it in the head. it fell and skidded the grass as it let out a cough of death. shigi and his comrades retreated to a cluster of fallen trees. which from birds eye view. look like a pentagon. and they held there own against the rest of the armed cheetahs. shigi spotted a fire dragon flying strait for hem. he shot it right in the stomach with his 50 caliber and it growled in agony as it plummeted to the earth. "comrades we are done for. prepare to meet your ancestors" he sobbed as he gazed upon the horde of cheetahs rapidly approaching. then there was machine gun fire. it was a zeppelin's side canons firing upon the horde of cheetahs. they retreated as the zeppelin opened fire with its quad barreled flak guns. "run you cowards hah hah!" shigi yelled at them._

_and so shigi and his comrades climbed up the ropes the zeppelin dropped. and they flew back to valdin marsh for debriefing. and a hot meal...and a good lay LOL._

**shigis story ends**

**dasha was left with her mouth hanging and she shivered at the M rated story which shigi was very graphical with. "alright shigi enough" jeenie growled giving dasha and pyro a comforting nuzzle. "bah uncles story scary. me like scary stories mamma." "i dont care. your not old enough for that kind of garbage" she nuzzled. "hmm. you'l have nightmares. **

**and your brother will have nightmares." she kissed them both on the faces with her muzzle. which from dasha and pyros point of view. is the same as a human being nuzzled by a venus landed on the balcony with a bag full of roasted wild chickens. "i got dinner!" venus yelled. so shigi **

**and dasha and pyro ran up to venus. "where the hell did yah find those honey" shigi was impressed with the giant bag of cooked chickens venus had in her mouth. "well shigi im a bit of an evil little girl. i burned ant colony's when i was dashas age now i do the same to flocks of birds. flight or flightless" she giggled then dropped the bag. and everybody took out there own chicken to eat. **

**after a few minutes there was a pile of chicken frames on the floor. and shigi had not even finnished one. he ate the breast and the legs. and he was in agony as his tiny troll stomach was over stretched. dasha was looking at him. "you OK uncle" "yeah shigi bro you moan like you just gave birth" jeenie said making him giggle. "im fine just full . here dasha you have rest of my chicken." he put the rest of the chicken in dasha mouth she grabbed it and took it over to pyro and they shared.**

**by the time everybody had eaten it was sunset. "come on you two. time to go sleep" "bah mamma *yawns* we no ready sheep yet". dasha looks next to her. her brother pyro already asleep and exhausted from the hyperactivity earlier. "shh come sweetie. i sing you you song to help yah sleep" she said as she curled up on the fur and dragged them against her underbelly. "can you sing me 80s wuv song mamma?" "a what sweetie?" she giggled. "uncle shigi sang me some 80s music he say he listen too when he was young" "shigi. your teaching them about humans" she growled at shigi. "mamma can shigi sing love song from 80s. please mamma shigi got beautiful voice mamma please" she pleaded. "alright" she tilted her head inviting shigi closer. she approached them. and jeenie curled her tail around them. dasha cuddled with her twin brother. shigi got on his knees. "you may want to stroke her on the back. it helps" shigi told jeenie. so jeenie gaveher daughter a gentle stroke on the back and shigi began to sing 'everything i own, boy George' **

**and his voice was impressive even to jeenie. her mouth was hanging open over shigi's beautiful voice. 'wow shigi does have a beautiful singing voice...gay...but beautiful' jeenie thought. "you got nice voice uncle" dasha was gradually falling to sleep. shigi sang the entire length of the song. and when shigi sang the last few words dasha was already asleep with her head rested on the back of her brothers neck. "wow thanks shigi" jeenie laughed in amazement. "no problem sister". jeenie tilted her head inviting shigi to a nuzzle. she nuzzled him and he hugged her snout. "you have to teach me how to sing." :thats something you have to teach yourself with music. i taught myself" "come on brother i sound like margrate smith for ancestors sake" she laughed. "you sounded like feargal sharkey. great voice." "yeah and that song was by boy George." he laughed. he broke from the nuzzling and approached venus. come on baby lets go sleep. me buggered". so venus curled up like a feline and shigi climbed in and laid against her soft silky underbelly. venus laid her head down next to shigi and he rolled on his back and rested his head on her neck. and her extreme warmth rising from her silky underbelly comforted him. and protected him from the cold of the night. as the temple was at a high altitude and they were on a high floor. just as jeenie kept her children warm. and they fell asleep. safe in each others warmth for the night. and they will get the best sleep of the year they have had.**

author:

thanks for taking the time to read my story i hope you enjoyed this chapter even though there was no sex. but please tell me what you thinks of my chapters as far as these category's go.

TITLE: 1-10

SEX: 1-10

ACTION: 1-10

STORYLINE: 1-10

CHARACTERS: 1-10

GRAMMER: 1-10

DETAIL: 1-10

1 BEING COMEPLETELY DISATISFIED.

10 BEING PERFECT.

please review or PM me with your honest opinion. if you PM please use *fan mail from "somebody"* in the subject so i can spot it easily as i get allot PM's.

review or PM and i will be eternally great full **:)**


	11. General Smart Ass

AUTHOR:

there will be allot of sex in this chapter. to compensate for some chapters without sex. thanks again for reading on and please review or PM your honest opinion. and id like to thanks my co writer **OneToBeFeared** for his idea to help me make this sequel. and loyal reader of mine. and to **Alec the dark Angel**, **the insane worrier**, and **dairu123**. for encouraging me to make this story. and writing some of the best story's of the spyro category. and please excuse my grammar and some spelling and sentence mistakes

**~IMMATURE PRANK'S~**

**vahali was devastated. that Helix would have to face the powerhouse of the queens armada. the queen of blood. as she has seen the zeppelin up close before. **

**while she was slumbering with helix in her room. she was heart broken at the thought of loosing her new boyfriend. though they only recently met they have so much to share. Helix is laying on his side on a fur in vahalis room in the zak noik temple. she is keeping Helix comfortable by pressing against his warm underbelly as she licked his face. then without warning she started shedding tears of sorrow. "shh vahali. im not going to die a the hands of he empire. OK" he hugged her hard. "*sobbing* why would they send you to defeat prince zakan anyway. thats a task for the whole air force. not one dragon. not you" "shh some on babe im not gonna be alone. Ill have support from my fliers. there the best we have. *started licking her face as she sobbed*" "Helix. if you die at the hands of the trolls. i may never meet the right guy again. your one in a million. kind. gentle and funny and warm" she licked. vahali coiled her tail round helix's and squeezed it tight. "will you please be my life mate?" she plead. Helix snapped to attention and smiled at vahali. "you want to be my mate" he said with excitement. "yes *sobs* yes. if die in this pointless war. i want to die. Mrs O van sea" she cried nuzzled. "of course i will vahali". vahali screeched with excitement and rolled Helix on his back and climbed on his soft underbelly and started licking him on the face like a puppy. "thank you thank you tank yah so much helix." "your welcome chieftess" he licked. **

**vahali was so full of joy making out with Helix that her vagina was throbbing, expanding and filling with her sugary lubricant. as an experiment while still making out with helix. she rubbed it on his soft silky sensitive underbelly. Helix could smell vahalis arousal lifting into the air. that combined with the feeling of her big smooth golden silky human like pussy sliding up and down on his belly made his giant member leave its hiding place slowly. in 5 seconds his member was of appropriate size for intercourse. and vahali slid down his underbelly a couple of shimmy's and wriggled herself into his member. she sat on it which gained a pleasurable scream from vahali and she yelped as she placed her feet on the ground either side of his tail and stared lifting herself up and down with his giant cock inside her spreading her legs wide. her playground stretched to 10 times its capacity. both of them moaning with intense pleasure as she lifted herself up and down. as she screamed in pleasure having pre orgasmic spasms. she gushed her juicy lube wich ran down helix's tail like lemonade. then Helix could feel a burning feeling in his lower regions. "vahali im gonna" he shouted. vahali growled as she moved faster and when helix came he unloaded with the force of a fire hose making vahali scream with pleasure as his foamy cum filled her beyond limit. and when they had caught here breaths vahali dismounted and as soon as his giant member left her pussy she spilled the juices everywhere "oops" she giggled. "we'l..clean that up later." she laid down next to Helix. and they basked in the afterglow of there pleasure. "thanks big boy" she giggled. "your welcome babe." he rolled and cuddled her with his wings. and they licked each other all over the face with joy. **

**meanwhile spyro and cynder were only 10 minutes from the zak noik temple and were flying real high cruising along at 60MPH staring at the ground scanning for the temple. "spyro we have to fly low to find the temple. remember its hidden from the zeppelin's. this is the altitude of zeppelin's" "oh yeah thanks for reminding cyn". so they dived down the height of the trees and through a small gap in the foliage they could see the temple. they immediately shifted there wight backwards and spread there wings to slow down and glided down to the temple. when they landed. they searched the hollow willow for helix. all they found was the fliers in there slumber. then they checked the hal jani tree. all they found were a horde of widowed mothers and lone males in deep sleep. spyro and cynder then met outside "hey cyn i think i know where he is" spyro imitated sexual bucking and moaning. making cynder giggle. "yeah lets check her room in the temple" cynder giggled.**

**when spyro and cynder open the slowly an inch. they find him cuddling the chieftess with his legs and wings. "horn dogs" they giggled seeing them glazed with the juices of intercourse. "hey cyn. why dont you put your face near helix's and ill put mine near vahalis and we'l the scare the crap out of em" spyro suggested giggling. "brilliant" cynder giggled. so they snuck into the room. and cynder carefully laid down near helix's face and spyro carefully laid down near vahali's. they were both using all there will power not to they started through there noses waking the two. and vahali screamed and helix jumped on all fours. and the hero couple started cracking up. "cynder! spyro!" Helix was happy to see them. "good evening general foam seed" cynder giggled. "we delivered the zeppelin to volteer. and we. decided to contribute to this liberation. general foam.." "shut up!" Helix growled. "Helix are you coming back to bed." vahali moaned trying to return to her slumber. "soon vahali. soon." he kissed her on the neck repeatedly making her moan. spyro and cynder were disgusted and looked at each other and smiled shaking there heads slowly. "come on general foam..i mean. o van sea. tell whats up. what kind of fiendish plan has sakwai cooked up in that hungry brain of his hmm?" cynder giggled. "well he senses that the queens armada is heading strait for us" "so zeppelin's aren't a much for dragons baby whoop!" cynder screeched. "what the hells wrong with cynder?" Helix giggled. "im just. excited to be. part of the cause baby whoop!." "did spyro give yah a hot tongue on the way.?" Helix smiled. "no!" cynder growled. "i bet he did heh heh heh heh heh" Helix cackled like a hyena. and spyro blushed. "oh by the ancestors you did! hah hah hah" Helix and vahali cracked up. "yeah we're ashamed of ourselves" cynder giggled pressing against spyro and kissing him on the neck. Helix was still cackling barely able to breath. "why cant yah leave cynder's vadge alone spyro. aye aye" he cackled. "she's just so. *started licking her neck and she moans* sweet and tasty and sugary fruity" spyro and cynder lost themselves in the moment and started making out with spyro on top. "ehhem im standing right here spyro" "thats cool" he said continuing his lick's on cynder's neck. "helix trust us. if the queen. of blood. comes. we'l be ready for her" cynder moaned as spyro licked her neck. "mmmm i can smell the beauty" "sorry helix we get carried away sometimes" cynder giggled as they got back on there feet. "hey helix what if the empire attacks tonight or tomorrow. we have no way of telling when?" cynder questioned. "dont **

**worry i stationed my worriers in the treetops. they will alert us of any troll movement. airborne or infantry. so we can sleep well once again." he nuzzled vahali and licked her neck. "guys i got something to tell yah." Helix smiled. "vahali here. she's my life mate." he kissed her on the muzzle gaining an expression of shock from the 2 heroes. "oh. my. god." they both said unison. "what" Helix chuckled. "cant a comedian get married?". "no no its great that you have a life mate now helix. its just. she's a chieftess half your size. and your a dark dragon comedian with a cock that can kill." cynder chuckled. "yeah we have seen your member. its enormous." spyro said. they both cracked up. "seriously though Helix its great that you have a life mate. but what are going to do when its time to leave. she cant leave her people. she a responsible leader of an entire clan." cynder questioned. "he does not have to quit his career. we can visit. for a dragon the dead marshes is only a few hours from avalar and a couple hours from twighlight falls. and 5 hours from warfang." she kissed Helix on the neck. "or i could just stay for awhile" he licked back. "or i could get Al...nah" "what sweetie?" "well. i was thinking of making my 2nd in command lead the clan for a week and i could go spend a couple days with you...but i cant lay that on her shoulders. she has a barely living brother. and a baby to tend too.". "its alright honey ill just. come visit Thursday's. Friday's . or weekends." he kissed. "sweet of yah Helix. and i may be able to get Alexis to lead the clan when her brother gets better. and then i could come visit you. my big dark draggy." she cuddled Helix and licked his neck. spyro and cynder stared and cynder started to nuzzle spyro and lick his neck. "ooh spy they make the perfect couple." cynder smiled. "lets leave them be. hmm lets go for. i flight" cynder flirted. and so spyro and cynder walked out of the room. looking back at Helix making out with the small luxurious chieftess. **

**and so they took flight. they intended to make love by the streams. when all of a sudden. 3 miles from the ZAK NOIK temple. 12 O clock high. a troll zeppelin. a 100 footer with quad canons and napalm bombs heading in the general direction of the temple. "the trolls dare set foot. on zak noik soil. lets make them pay spy baby. whoop!" she whooped as they charge towards the craft.**

**when in rnge the zeppelins forward quad canons opened upon the two heros. they charged there homing fire and poison sphere's and released them. breaking formation as soon as they did. the balls combined and set the canon alight. then there was just a matter of taking out the rear quad canon. they both flew away from the zeppelin in opposite directions and summer salted back towards it. the canon was focused on spyro and the operator didnt realize that cynders homing poison sphere was heading strait for him. it hit the canon gaining an agonizing scream from the operator as he dissolved into but a skeleton. then spyro and cynder landed on board the large zeppelin. trolls defended the zeppelin valiantly but fell none the less. at the hands of the two heroes with there homing poison and fire balls. then 6 swordsmen charged screaming towards the heroes from behind coming from bellow deck. cynder immediately turned to faced them and used her shadow breath. the breath blinded them and they coughed as the darkness slowly ate them from the inside out. then spyro used his dragon time and cut the sword mens throats and opened there guts one by one. by wich time his dragon time was depleted. and he rejoined cynder fending off the troll crewmembers. charging towards them with 2H swords. cynder poison combined with spyros fire made short work of them. then without warning trolls started firing upon them from the upper decks with revolving 32 caliber rifles. cynder used her fear shot to immobilize them and then spyro picked them off one by one with his homing fire balls. they screamed in agony as they fell over the guard rails and shattered there skeletons on impact with the lower deck of which the two heroes defended themselves. cynder laughed sinisterly as she dissolved trolls with her poison spit. "yeah baby!" she laughed. "spy we need to blow this bitch up!" she screeched. "so s[yrp and cynder proceed to the zeppelins ammo dump below deck. spyro fend off the troll officers and swordmen while cynder rolled out a fuse to a safe enough legnth so is to allow the heroes to escape.. she rolled it out to 4 meters and put one end in a powder keg surrounded bullet crates and un exploded flak ammo. n"light it up spy baby!" she screeched taking his place fending off the trolls. and so spyro regulated his flame breath enough to light the fuse but a small flame so is not to set off the ammunition crates. " lets go!. this bastards gonna blow hah hah hah hah" spyro and cynder laughed sinisterly as they ran back on deck and jumped overboard and flew away. a band of armed trolls firing at them as they did. "fucking dragon!" "dont worry captain. we won!". and then the zeppelin blew in half and its envelope caught fire as it plummeted to the marsh. "whoop!. yeah baby" cynder screeched as they flew back to the zak noik temple. there they will inform Helix of there victory.**

**however as they they put the burning carcass of the zeppelin to there tails they spotted a squadron of imperial dread wings. "these guys just dont knoiw when to quit" spyro growled. "come on baby. lets bring these flying fucks down! whoop!". with that screeched from cynder. they both approached the dread wings . when in range the trolls fired there 32 CAL semi auto rifles at the heroes and cynder quickly charged a couple of poison homing missiles taking out two of them on the 1st pass. they turned around the face aechother once again. this time spyro let loose 2 homing fire missiles wich roasted another 2 dreading and then spyro and cynder activated fury. and spyro used his fury breath to kill them one by one untill they were all dead. spyro and cynder ceased fury before it depleated. "we did good cyn" spyro panted. lets go back to the temple for. a .victory meal." he kissed as they hovered making her blush. and as they flew back towards the temple spyro and cynder praised each others combat skills. "cyn you were brave as hell" "you were boiling those trolls baby." she kissed him.**

**as it was a very long flight back to the ZAK NOIK temple. spyro decided to try something. as cynder was half asleep and bored with the gliding and the flapping he drifted to his side and ended up right behind her in a low 6 O clock position. them he slowly climbed and flapped up to her and moved his tongue through the golden glittery folds of her sex. cynder eyes shot open and she moaned in pleaser as she recieved the pleasurable in flight treatment. as spyro ran his thick long prehensile tongue across her sparkling clitoris. she became so excited she shot her tasty pussy slime across his tongue. "spy please stop. this is great but. im gonna. pee" she screamed in pleasure. but spyro cared not for cynders bladdder as he plunged his tongue deep within her pussy. down into her G spot. the tip of his tongue touching the neck of her uterus. then without warning cynder shot a stream o urine in his mouth and he pulled away and repeatedly spat it out gagging. "sorry sorry sorry my big purple stud." she giggled. "thats fine cynder. lets go. the ZAK NOIK temple isnt far from here." he spat out more urine.**

**when spyro and cynder returned to the ZAK NOIK temple. they found vahali and Helix relaxing in the sunshine on there backs. spyro and cynder immediately ran up to them and started jumping on him like a trampoline. "Helix Helix. guess what?" "arrg. what cynder?" Helix growled. "me and spy destroyed a small zeppelin and 6 dread wings headed strait for the temple. you sould have seen it dude. all the screaming and fire and shots and...". Helix immediately stood on all fours in response to cynders news. "what!...but that means... they know where we are. but how...". Helix was cut off by vahali licking his neck to calm him. and it was beginning to work. "shh my big dark draggy. zeppelin's are no match for you and the fliers. *kisses him all over* just relax .breathe. your safe here.". vahali rubbed her moist sex with her tail and waved it in Helix's face. the vapor from her heated pussy calmed him and made him lay down on his side. once on his side vahali laid down next to him. and started licking his neck. "wow i wish i could do that." cynder giggled. "yeah we female marsh dragons are very gifted with aroma lures. we can use them calm our partners when they get aggressive. its how our children find us when there blind. and its how we advertise our heat" she giggled licking Helix calm. "but what are we to do if the queen launches a full scale bombing raid." spyro asked. "spyro. cynder. how would you guys like to lead the fliers. be below me but above them in the chain of command. sound good" he said hypnotized by vahali's vapors. cynder screeched with excitement and pounced spyro. "its an honor general.O van sea." spyro said with excitement. **

AUTHOR:

well a couple hours later. the hero couple were inspecting the fliers of the group. while general O van sea and chieftess zora spent the rest of the day together. at the top of the tree the hal jani clan resided. just a reminder to my readers. im always willing to answer questions. but please dont ask em in a review. any questions must be PM or i will not answer im afraid. oh and dont be afraid to send me long messages. or leave long review. because i LOVE to read. I worship reading and movies games and music.

**and so the chieftess laid on her side letting her new life mate Helix massage her soft silky leathery back. he coiled his tail around hers to comfort her as he licked her neck. rubbed her back with oil and squeezed her tail with his in unison she moaned as she enjoyed Helix's palmed sliding up and down her back. "oh Helix. yeah. yeah. hey Helix?" "yes vahali/" he licked. "are you really ready to marrie a swamp dragoness like me." she asked with un easy tone in her voice. "what. of course I am vahali. my little silky chieftess. I love this clan. and you. the 1st chieftess of the hal jani." he rubbed faster with more oil. "thanks Helix. but promise me. promise you wont get yourself killed... your something els. your not like hal jani, zak noik, val jani, any male of the clans. your a general. you understand me. you have respect. you dark dragons. you dont seem to mind gender. or age." "heh heh heh. well we are almost communist's. and women are the life givers." he kissed her neck again. "ooh. thats sweet of yah. but Helix what will your sisters think of you marrying me. a chieftess of a clan of marsh dragons. flightless small swamp dragons." "they would probably make fun. but there my sisters and im a comedian myself. they learn there materiel from me. and the only tasteless jokes I make are..." "pussy jokes" she smiled. "yeah how'd you.." "your famous. remember helix o van sea. comic genius" she giggled. "your other jokes are way funnier im afraid" "yeah im planning on going back to the school of the arts. tune my taste up a bit." he kissed her throat. **

**after a while of massaging. vahali felt a little aroused. as she had a very stressful day as a new clan leader and with the current real world events. so she released heated vapors from her baby canon while rubbing it with her tail. and then as Helix kept massaging her back. she waved the end of her tail close to the dark dragons muzzle. Helix knew that smell as he lived with his heated horny younger sister at one point. "vahali. your in heat" Helix was shocked. "what you gonna do about it stud" she giggled and kissed the dark dragon all over the neck. Helix responded by French kissing vahali. his tongue swimming around her mouth like an eel aroused her to the point where her grand canyon started throbbing. filling with her juicy golden lubrication. wich started trickling from her gate of life as they both stood on there hind legs and made out tenderly there tongues swimming around in each others tongues like two eels in season. as lube trickled from vahali's big silky human like opera house. they stood higher as they made out and there exposed genitals touched. "its been. a stressful day. for both of us Helix" she said feeling helix member against her pussy. "helix responded by gradually aiming his member to her hole and hugged her hard massaging her with his leathery fingers. his claws retracted and hidden. "lets call DR love. shall we" he moaned as he plunged his member inside her gaining a pleasurable yelp from vahali. as they bucked there hips in perfect unison, she looking up to his eyes. his down to hers as they French kissed. then after a few minutes. nowhere near there climax's vahali jumped up and hugged Helix making him fall on his back. "I hope you dont mind Helix. but i love to dominate sometimes" she giggled. "thats alright i like to be the chick sometimes.". and so vahail wriggled 8up and down on his meber gaining pleasurable moanes from him and she wagged her tail making her pussy tighten and loosen with each swish of her tail. "oh vahali. your so silky and smooth. and tight" h moaned. "thanks i try to take care of myself. and ive never been laid before i met yah" she yelped wriggling up and down faster. her gate of life stretching 4 inches wide as she danced on his member wagging her tail in pleaser. every inch of her body cheering for more. "oh yes. yes. yes. yes" he wheezed. both of them making love in a huge puddle of sweat and pre cum from both the dragons. vahalis juicy gelly. and Helix's foamy seed painted the floor. they painted a violent picture in the cum puddle as they made love.**

**after a while both of them were nearing there climax's. there pleasurable moans and yelps echoed throughout the zak noik territory. Helix had darkness breath coming out his nostrils. "Helix ah!" she screamed as helix bit down on her neck. not enough to hurt but just enough to send her arousal higher as she danced on his big greasy pole. the he let go and let her bit down on his neck. which sent him over the edge. both of them at the edge of there climax's. "vahali im gonna...CUM!" he echoed over the whole zak noik territory. "do it!. spay your dark seed in me" she plead. then strait after vahali reached orgasm. helix shot his load up into vahali. the shear force of his seed gave her another orgasm. rapidly filling her uterus with his purple foamy seed. then when her urterus was filled with a couple pint's of his creamy cum. the fire hose like force threw her into the air. she screamed as his cum pushed her verticly in th air and she collapsed on the floor next to Helix. then the rest of his foamy cum fell on the to lovers. dousing them in reproductive seed. "eewww!" they both shouted. then they looked at eachother. and noticed they both had cum covering there faces. Helix whipped off the cum covering her eyes. and then vahali whipped her face with her tail. they both smiled looking around them. there was hardly an inch of floor that wasent glowing with helix's creamy cum. and then they started giggling and then started to crack up. "hah hah hah hah. i should call you general fire house" she licked his face consuming a bit of creamy cum.**

**then they both licked eachother clean. and looked back at the big mess on the floor. as if somebody has emptied a dosen cans of shaving cream on it. "oh man i hope your clan does not mind the little mess we made heh heh heh heh heh" he giggled. "there my subjects they should clean up for me" she giggled. they were about the leave the top of the hollowed out giant willow tree. when they looked down over the edge and saw spyro and cynder relaxing in the sun. tails coiled and kissing. "well well well. why arent they in the tree modivating the fliers. you know they make fun of us behind our backs. if they weren't my friends id demote em. but i have a better idea. vahali get a coconut half." he giggled. "what are you thinking my big dark draggy." she laughed. he pointed to the mess they made in the room. "oh yeah heh heh heh heh lets do i hah hah". so she found **

**half a coconut shell. and Helix scooped his cream into the hell until it was full. both of them laughing sinisterly as they he did. "heh they guys are gonna be so..." "creamed" vahali giggled interupting. "yeah" they both laughed sinisterly. and then they both stood on the edge and Helix took aim swinging the bowl. "go on baby do it. cream them" she laughed sinisterly. "make fun of us. they screw 24-7.". then helix threw his seed down at the two lovers the cum seperated and spread in the air and hi the two drafons completely dousing them in seed. the familiar smell made them both jump and attempt to clean themselves. "aarrrrgh!" spyro yelled with disgust. eeww eeww eew" cynder yelped in digust. then they heard an echoing laugh. they looked up and saw helix laughing at them. "you dirty bastard" spyro yelled at him. "we should call you general PHUCKER. with P H!" he yelled at them with a growl in his voice. "come on cyn lets go wash off before somebody sees us." they both walked together and bi passed a wall of bamboos. and encountered a crowd of swamp dragons who proceeded to laugh at them. so they both ran to the stream to clean off Helix cum...**

**meanwhile back with helix and the chieftess vahali zora. **

**they where both sitting at the top of the hollowed out willow. laughing sinisterly from the tasteless immature prank on the hero couple. "poor things. thats 3 people you'v cum'd since you arrived Helix" she giggled nuzzling him. "4 people" he corrected giving her a lick on the neck. "i gotta go vahali. ill see yah soon babe" "whats wrong baby?" she nuzzled. "i gotta check on my conscripts. fear not my little silky chieftess" he kissed her all over making her giggle from his tickling muzzle. "alright you go I got a clan to lead." **

**so Helix checked on the fliers of the collective. but vahali had to check on her clan. her very large. mostly female clan.**

**vahali POV:**

**i entered the tree via the entry ole in the side using my claws to climb up to it as usual like everybody else. **

**as soon as i entered i gazed upon horde of my people. females nuzzling there babies. and too my suprise i saw Alexis strutting around checking the status of the clan. she caught sight of me and approached without hesitation. "ah chieftess. vahali". she said running towards me. "the group is fine chieftess". i looked around. to surprise i couldn't see a single male. apart from Alexis's wounded brother in the corner. feeding his nephew. ripping strips of fish from the bone for him. dangling it above his head. the infant stood on his hind legs using his tail for ballance. his sight was impaired. but his sense of smell, ballance and sound was acute as his ate the whole strip on his hind legs. "great little nephew" his uncle zax praised. " a real worrier you'l be someday.". i couldn't put my claw on it why i couldn't see the other males. "alexis where the hell are the zak noik men.?" "they went the shallows of whoa to get fish for there girlfriends 2 hours ago. chieftess. as much as I appreciate this new role as your 2nd in command. i cant keep getting my brother to tend to my son. I MEAN LOOK AT EM HE"S. turning into a chick." she laughed pointing me towards her brother and son. zax was nuzzling his nephew. as if he were his father. not an uncle. then her son jumped up and licked his uncles face making giggle. "ah yeah. i see. well im gonna be in more often. Im sorry its just..." "you like the general. you love em" she smiled at me. "ooh. thats sweet. it reminds me when i met my life partner. *started to break out crying* why'd he have to stay behind and get mowed down.". "shh shh. hey hey" i nudged her head back up. come on. my 2nd second in command is not going to too sensitive. even if she's a new mother and widow. look around. most females here share your condition." "hmm. thanks chieftess." "your welcome Alexis." "hey before I go. what was it like you know. having a dark draggy's pole in you" she asked me giggling. "magnificent" i growled and shake my whole body. "wow do you think i could join in. a threesome" she said and we both laughed. even a few hal jani females started laughing and covering there infants ears. out of fear of them picking up the adult slang. "yeah maybe someday. he seems pretty open minded." "he is" "yeah!. like not lone ago. it was all *pants heavily and bucks hips*. and then i get on top of him and its so big *growl's in pleasure* you can dance on it. *started wriggling up and down.* his enormous peter up and down inside me!. and when he came it was like a shoved a fire hose up there and he squirted sending me up in the air. whoo!" we both laughed our heads off and rolled on the floor. some other females laughed with us. some at us. and some giving us disgusted looks.. we both caught our breath after laughing too hard. "alright Alexis you can tend to your brother and son. i got this. its cool". so Alexis approached her brother who was feeding his nephew strips of fish. his tore a strip from the trout and dangled it above his nephews head. "up up up" he commanded. his nephew immediately stood on his hind legs and ate the strip from the dangling end to his uncles snout. the zax ate the rest. "ah sister bout time. i need you to have a look at my wounds. see if there infected." "zax what the hell are you doing with him." "oh im teaching him how to reach. I must say even though he's blind. he can easily find the food." "ooh. great nose and ears just like his daddy had." she praised nuzzling her baby. "hey sis arent you gonna name him." "ooh. bro. i cant think of a unique name for him. i mean i dont know if he has any talents yet." "he stand's up very well. not many infants can stand on there hind legs before they gain vision sis." "ooh I cant name him yet." she laid down and nuzzled her son. her baby giggled and rolled over as Alexis nibbled on her sons back. when he was on his back she started using her tongue to tickle his armpits and neck. then when she stopped he immediately got up and hugged her on the snout wagging his tail begging for more. "oh great sis you go em HYPO. active" zax laughed. "well I got time to play. too bad you got no brothers or sisters to PWAY with. hmm no you don. no you dont. no" Alexis baby talked giving her son a playful growl munch on the face gaining a happy giggle from him. "mamma" he giggled. "hey sis. I heard you and the chieftess talking about intercourse ." "um. yeah. so" "so...could you talk any louder. i dont think they heard you on munitions forge." he laughed. "oh you fucking square. its only a bit of intercourse. its the new age of dragons bro. everyones having some sort of sex.. apparently grublins are fucking monkeys" she laughed.. **

**meanwhile I. the responsible chieftess of the hal jani. was sitting by the entrance checking the status of the clan. status seemed green. as the mothers where laying down with there blind newborns. but what bothered me was the fact that the males should have been back 2 hours ago. then without warning. as I gazed upon the clan. a male brush past me with a leather bag full of fish. "afternoon chieftess" "thanks". well that was one of the 10 remaining males o the clan back. apart from Alexis's brother zax of course. then 2 minutes later another lightly colored male entered with a small bag of fish for him and his girlfriends and there infants. **

**after a short while all the studs of the clan made it back with there catch. each arriving within minutes of eachother. then three brightly colored red females with iger stripes approached me. "chieftess zora. we have a problem. our protector. hex. he was sopposed to b back with the others. and with all the troll zeppelin's buzzing around. he may hav" the female with her two infants on her back. started to cry. her two friends with there newborns had depressed looks on the faces. "shh shh shh. hey hey hey. if he's not back in 10 minute i will get the general to mount a search for him. what does he look like" "well. he has a dark red body and black stripes and a gold underbelly and two big black horns. like a rams.." she explained softly crying. 'alright go back to your corners. if he's not back we'l mount a search. assemble a small search party. now go. go" " thanks chieftess. frex would be proud. ancestors rest his ghost" she smiled and led her friends back to there corner. I looked out the entry hole and i gazed upon the sunset. now even I was getting worried. so i immediately approached Alexis. who was relaxing in her corner with her temporarily handy capped twin brother. her head rested on his neck. her son against her chest. "Alexis" i spoke at normal volume to gain her attention. "yes chieftess" she said still relaxing with her brother scratching her son on the back to calm him into a deep sleep. "i have to inform the general of a missing hal jani. he'l send a couple of patrols out and searcgh for the poor guy. if hee's still alive. i need you to attend to the clan" "oh my ancestors." she lifted her head and faced me with shock. "yeah he has 3 girl friend's who want to see him alive.". "you do know chieftess. as your 2nd in command . i can do more than just babysit these dragons. i can run errands for yah. i could tell the general for you. my bro here does not mind babysitting my son." she kissed him. "anything for my sweet trustworthy twin sis" he nibbled on her neck "hmm sweet brother" she moaned. "oh for ancestors sake. will you guys get a room" I laughed. "you dont have brothers or sisters. dragon code dictates. that sibling have an un breakable connection." Alexis made me jealous. "well fine tyen you go ntell Helix. and ill babysit my own clan." "sure. cuddle him will yah zax." Alexis got up and allowed her brother to shimmy and pull his nephew against his underbelly. "no problem sister.". **

**and so Alexis climbed down the tree and delivered vahali's message to the general O van sea. he was getting ready to go to sleep when he caught sight of alexis approaching him. "general. i bring a message from the chief6tess." "yes Alexis. go on" he smiled. "she request's you mount a small search for a missing loyal member of the hal jani. a male. he went fishing in the hallows of whoa not far from here. and has not returned." "ah yes miss Alexis. i can send a few fliers out. fan out search for him. if he's still alive." he smiled. Alexis bowed to him. "thank you general. is there anyhing you wish me to tell her highness zora?." "yes" he said getting onall fours. he approached alexis and slowly licked her from her nect to the tip of her muzzle. a wet suction noise could be heard as he did. she was shocked and gave him a look. as if she saw a corpse. and Helix just smiled. "thats all i want you to tell her for now. and after you tell her that. tell her 'silky chieftess'. she'l know what it means." "O.K." and Alexis ran off to deliver the news to the chieftess. and was bamboozled by helix's act with his tongue. she climbed up the tree with her modified claws which all swamp dragons have. **

**she caught sight of the chieftess overlooking the clan. "vahali!. chieftess" she called. so the chieftess zora approached her 2nd in command. "the general said he will send a s mall search party out for the missing member." "ah. yes. phew" the chieftess was relieved. "and he also wanted me to deliver a message from him." then alexis licked vahali from her chest to her muzzle. a few hal jani's started laughing through there noses. "ah!. what the hell is wrong with you. lezbo." she was disgusted. "t hats what he wanted me to give to you. and he also wanted me to tell you. 'silky chieftess'" she said making a few hal jani dragons crack up. "oh yeah. good old Helix" she laughed. "your excused Alexis." she bowed. and so Alexis went back to the corner and relaxed with her brother and newborn son. vahali gazed upon a few hal jani's laughing with ther claws on there mouths. "yeah laugh it up." she rolled her eyes and walked away giggling. "Ill see yah all in hell" she said retreated to the upper floor of the tree to retire to her bed.**

**meanwhile Helix had already sent spyro and cynder and 2 of his fliers to search for the missing male. they had fanned out to search for the missing hunter. then cynder with her well trained night eyes spotted a wounded dragon through a gap in the foliage. "spy look. is that him?." she pointed. "yeah cyn. he looks hurt. bad". and so spyro and cynder landed near the site of the wounded swamp dragon and began to approach him when he wheezed to warn them. "stop!. leave its a trap!. run for your lives". the fully grown dragon had 32 caliber bullets in his chest pelvis and neck. and he moved his foot rattling a chain which pinned him to the ground. "where not leaving you here" cynder said. and so they approached the wounded dragon. unaware that not far from them. prince zakan and his 10 elite guards were waiting for them. they got too close to the dragon who was really bait. and a troll with a 20 caliber scoped rifle aimed for spyros center of mass. his rib cage. "fire!" zakan yelled making the troll imperial marksmen jump. this knocked him ou t of focus and with a pull of the trigger hit spyro in the knee cap. it went strait through the bone and cam out the other side. he yelled in severe agony as he fell to his side. "spy!". "Im fine cyn.". then without warning cynder heard a deep sinister laugh. prince zakan and his 10 bodyguards slowly emerged from the trees and light fog. "well well well. if it ain't the former queen of congar. th terror of the skies. cynder. the black dragon. the dark masters pup.." "are we gonna fight or what prince penis face" she growled. this provoked the prince to fire a rail of electricity from his golden short sword strait at her. she quickly rolled left avoiding the electric rail wich discharged into the ground harmlessly. the prince growled in frustration as he attempted to electrocute cynder with his unnatural ability's. she jumped and dodged making the prince so frustrated he eventually sheathe his sword and ordered his 10 elite armored guards after her. the princed just laughed in troll tongue at cynders retaliation. the 1st guard tried to sweep cynders feet with a steel cutlass. she jumped narrowly avoiding the pirate like sword. she then filled the trolls face with darkness breath blinding him long enough for her to sink her teeth into his neck. ripping out his vocal chords. she kicked herself off and away from him and watch him die. he gargled to death as he fell to the ground spurting his dark red troll blood everywhere. "you better pay for his funeral. cause where not!" a few random guards yelled. then two came at her at once. she breathed fear immobilizing them long enough for her to spray her Draconic poison spit on them both. her lips pursed for maximum coverage. "oh!. it burns it burns ah. arrg" they gargled to death. **

**the prince was very frustrated at the fact tht his most loyal and elite guard are being dropped by a young dragoness. "back away!.. i will deal with this Draconic little bitch. myself" he drew his golden short sword. and began to slowly approach cynder. she got in her head down aggressive stance as they stared each other angrily walking in a circle like cats. "make your move prince". "you stupid little girl. i have the ability's of dragons all here." he gave his sword an experimental swing in cynders general direction. it released a stream of ice. which knocked cynder into the group of his surviving guard. one picked her up and was about the cut her neck with a dagger. "NO!. soldier. she is mine!" with that said he threw her back towards the prince. she go on her feet and shook her head getting back to focus as he stared at the prince. "takes more than that to drop the queen of congar zakan.". she released a burst of darkness breath which blinded th prince enough for her to jump up and hit him hard three times in the chest with her venomous claws. then once more with her scythe right in his genitals.. his mana and health slowly declined from her shot of mild poison. but that didnt stop the possibly inbred prince from cynder. bolts of lightning from the tip of his sword to cynder. she screamed in agony as she received the unwanted treatment from the prince. spyro was unable to move. but seing his love suffer at hands of prince zakan encouraged him to chargs a fireball and release it upon the prince. he shouted in agony as he ran war. he ripped off his cloak and ran into the woods. "you all must sacrifice yourselves for me. ou shall be rewarded in heaven." he said running into the fog. with that said the remaining 7 soldiers charged at cynder. her fear breath immobilized them and her poison spray dissolved them into the ground. "IM meeeelting!"**

**cynder then hugged spyro and kissed him on the neck. she then transfered some of her health energy into him. healing his knee. "cyn,. you can fight like that!" "what do you think i was the queen of congar cause im sexy" she giggled. then the wounded chained dragon moaned in agony. "oh sorry we almost forgot. spy ill keep this guy company. you go find some red gems to heal his wounds." "cynder we're in the dead marshes. there are none. then without warning one of Helix's fliers landed at the scene. "ah! you must be the missing dragon the chieftess sent us to find.. your girlfriends and there kids are waiting for you" "ah yes they love smothering me with kissed and rubbing there sex's on my face." he giggled wheezing. "OK. gross. come your half my size ill carry you back. im sure the hal jani nurses will know how to treat yah."**

**so he carried him back to the zak noik tree. he hovered at the entry hole and dropped him in the entrance. he had just enough strength to struggle his way into a corner. his 3 girlfriends with there week old infants on the back screeched in joy seeing there protector alive. they licked his nekc and face with joy like puppy dogs. making him giggle. "its good to see you girls too.". then the chieftess. awoken from the screams of joy. approached them. they bowed to her with respect. "thank you chieftess zora. we dont know what we'd do without our protector Hex.". the chieftess darted her head up telling them to rise. "its alright. every member of this clan is just so precious to me. frex would want me to be a leader to best of my will" "thanks chieftess. i though i was dead out there. when the prince chained me down i thought he was gonna.." "the what!" the chieftess was shocked. "prince zakan chieftess". vahali had terrible flashbacks of her seeing the prince in the flesh aboard the queen of blood powerhouse zeppelin the day frex was killed. in visions she could hear the princes sinister laughs. 'run my dear run' she could hear echoing in her mind. then another echo. a high one at that 'chieftess'.. vahali zora snapped out of her nightmare. and cleared her throat. "sorry. hex ill have my 2nd in command Alexis get you nurse. i must speak with general helix o van sea."..**

**the females took hex to the corner and smothered him with love seeing him alive. the chieftess hastily approached her 2nd in command. she was curled up with her infant against her belly. and kissing her wounded brother on the neck. "Alexis. tend to the clan. i must speak with the general. i think prince zakan is upon us" "yes chieftess.". as vahali run away and out the entry hole to inform the general. Alexis and her brother were shocked at her information about the sidious prince. "by the ancestors. the prince. here. we're dead sis." "not if the general has anything to say about it. even if he's a crappy comedian. he can sure lead an air force"**

**spyro and cynder were informing the general of the princes presence in the marshes. "general. when me and spy found the wounded dragon. he was chained to the ground and has bullet wounds all over him. and then spyro took a bullet in the knee and the prince emerged he tried to kill me. he some sort of golden enchanted sword. impregnated with the elements of nature." "oh. my god. " Helix's mouth hung open. theen the chieftess emerged from nowhere. "helix the trolls are.." "i heard vahali. this is just. unthinkable." he said as vahali gave him hug and kiss. her tail coiled around his. "horn dogs" cynder said as they walked away**

**LEMON AHEAD BRAK OUT SOME K-Y. and have fun. LOL**

**spyro an cynder retired to the part of the tree isolated from the general and test of the fliers. they cuddled relaxing on a giant yak fur. his arms and wings wrapped arround her to calm her. but that was not enough. as she was concerned or the war. the thought of the prince attacking with his massive zeppelin. made her whimper. "hey hey hey hey shh shh shh shh. cyn ui know what your thinking. but that prince is not match for the dragons." "he almost killed me" she whimpered deeper. "shh cyn. ill never leave you stranded in battle again. i promise" he kissed. "i know you wont baby. she then started making out with him. his tongue inside her mouth swimming like a horny eel. and he coiled his tail around hers. his tongue and warmth alone was enough to make her gate of life inflate and throb filling with her sugary tasting. fruit smelling natural silky jelly of intimacy. then she screamed as he rolled her on her back on ontop of her and aimed his cock for her hole. but cynder was surprised as to see him freeze and give her a sinister smile. he then rotated and started moving his long prehensile tongue inside the lips of her sex. she let out a pleasurable scream as he did not caring if helix and his fliers would hear and wake up. he moved so fast with his hot tongue she started gushing lube. which spyo drank down increasing his own arousal. then hee plunged his long wriggly tongue inside her gate to life. after just 30 second her arousal was so high but nowhere near her climax. her pussy was 70*c and steaming with her musk. which filled spyros nose as he breathed heavily from the arousing experience. so he used his ice breath o cool her. she let out a gasp of shock. but he compensated by wriggling faster and faster and faster and faster **author: catching my breath. heh heh he h lets continue shall we.** so anyway she was near her climax her veins exposed and her sweat soaking th fur they laid on. spyro put his warm hands on her side and stated massaging her skin making her moan in pleasure. as he moved his tongue even faster.. his member was just the right size for intimacy but cynders musk made it bigger as it filled his nose. after a few minute a mix of pleasure and exhaustion filled every inch of her body. "spy spy slow down baby your hurting." "so he wriggled very slowly so she could enjoy a more tender form of the pleasurable dragon sport known as cunt licking.**

**she gave small pleasurable gasps as he ran the tip of his tongue up and down her needy clitoris. the room filled with her musk as spyro ate her gate to the world.**

**after 30 minutes she was near her climax. and as spyro moved his tongue faster gradually she let out a pleasurable scream as she shot her juicy cum all over his face filling his eyes an nostrils. she panted with exhaustion as spyro crawled to her side and rolled her on her side and gave her a massage. "thanks spyro. your amazing" she panted. "your welcome my little skinny queen of darkness." he licked. and so they fell asleep in each others arms. nowhere to go nothing to do. safe in a soaked bed... and it was 8PM. time to slumber.**

author/deviantMIND1: OK gross. lets see what venus and her troll hubby are up to. shall we.

**Venus was slumbering on her side curled up. her troll love sleeping up against her genital hiding place. her soft silky underbelly as his living pillow. her warmth calming him as he slumbered. it was a dreamless slumber until shigi suddenly began hearing voices yet again. and his vission turned into hellish flames and through th flames emerged a royal figure armed with a golden short sword with colored gems on the blade. and a roaring generic voice boomed from the prince like figure "your alone hesethsmalvna. you have always been alone. these dragons you screw cannot protect you forever. you traitorous so called soldier. your a troll. you think your one of them time to wake up " it boomed and echoed waving his sword in his view. shigi gasped with horror and sat up. he took a close look at his giant 4 legged dragoness love. he remembered month ago when he was a meir POW of the dragons. on chains. giving them intel. remembering the verbal abuse he received from his sister in law and from the guardians. he turned his head and gazed upon his evn bigger sister in law and remembered a night when he was chained to a table. and the night jeenie threatened him with her tail blade when she was pregnant with the very infants she now warms. **

_shgi's flashback_

_shigi was crossed legged sitting down on a fur the dragons gave him as a rewards for coming quietly without resistance and handing over vital INTEL. he was too stressed to sleep so he ate some peanuts and dates the dragons gave him as dinner. he was staring at the heavy rain and lightning. wondering. concerned for his family on Dante's freezer. wondering what th occupation force would do to them if the empire found out of shigi's traitorous deed. giving the dragons intel and locations of there ammo dumps and even s few bases._

_he was beginning to relax when suddenly he heard a loud breaking sound. a cup from the meeting table in the center of the room fell. he looked back but it was far too dark. and then before he could go back to eating a flash of lightning and a quake of thunder revealed jeenie. the massive evil heavily pregnant dragoness slithered into the light from the window as shigi jumped back with shock up against the window knowing her homocidle intentions. "she dragon. i beg of you. please leave me be. i was only following orders when i killed your husband.". she put her growling snarling face towards him. and with her evil/femenin voice threatened the defensless POW. though she could not harm him. as he was too valuable at the time. "listen troll. betray us. and i will eat your HEART!. for me and my babies. and what you did. to my poor denji" an expression anger and sorrow filled her face and tears ran from her eyes. "your a mother" "soon to be. BUT NOW THEY'L BE FATHERLESS AND ITS ALL THANKS TOO YOU. YAH 2 LEGGED GREEN SKINNED MOTHER FUCKER" she growled putting her face even closer. as if she intended to kill and eat shigi whom in the present time she calls 'little bro'. "no no no. please dont". jeenie put her tail scythe to his neck. "you dont belong here. your a troll. and if you have any soul left. even trolls have souls. you will be gone. in 7 days.". then she began to walk away. but then she looked back at him. "go back to your peanuts i wont kill yah unless you try something" she said as she walked out and slammed the door shut with her tail. _

_end flashback_

**he then gazed upon her two infants dasha and pyro. the little dragoness dasha curled up with her brother sharing warmth to sleep. she nows calls shigi. uncle. but shigi wonders why he is among the dragons and if he really is one of them. even if the mother dragoness who calls him 'little bro' just month ago threatened to kill him. he stares at the two infants knowing that because of himself they are fatherless. he slowly removed him self from venus's warmth so is not to wake her. and snuck out the door. **

**knowing that the den was open till 10 Pm. he went for a calming pint to steady his nerves. wondering why he is still hearing voices even with the medicine from Cyril. on his way down the huge spiral stone stairs. which is the spine of the building. he took yet another sip from his bronze flask chained around his neck. when he arrived at the den in the sub basement of the temple. he was greeted by the sight of cheetahs moles and dragons dancing away at the music 'love shack. the b52s'. he sat at the pub for his pint of ale. the mole bartender poured him his gulper. and her rotated his seat looking at the dancers while enjoying his ale. he could see a few dragons and moles and even a few cheetahs. gave him evil looks. or looks to kill. so he gulped down his ale down as fast as possible and walked out. as he still feared being stomped on by other dragons out of hatred. even if now he has no need to fear his sister in law. there may still be Draconic extremist's who disagree with shigi's marriage to the dragon Venus. and doubt his loyalty to the dragons. he was at one point known as 'the cloaked widow maker' that and his ridiculous maiden name haunt him to this day. **

**so he returned to the room finding his dragon wife and his sister in law slumbering still. but as he closed the door venus had awoken to go to the toilet and gazed at him. "shigi. baby. whats wrong. come back to bed. please" she plead her blue eyes inviting him closer. "OK Venus" so he crawled into venus's warmth. she could see the look on his face and sensed the depression that filled his mind. as they are closely connected life partners. "whats wrong my little man. hmm tell me." she nuzzled. shigi hugged her snout and started kissing her nose. "Venus. do you think my place is here. do you thinks the dragons forgive me for my past. i mean. what would everybody else think. of you and I." he started whimpering. "shh shh shh shh. come baby. dont go crazy on me. the guardians forgive you. my brother forgives you. even jeenie forgives you. and you were the one who shot her husband. but you were just following orders right. so what you worried about shig baby." she licked his face. shigi was comforted by Venus's reassurance and rubbed her neck. "thanks babe.". she laughed thro8ugh her throat and smiled. "i gotta go toilet. baby. be right back." she said as she got up. "do you ever stop pissing babe.".**

**after she urinated in the huge dragon toilet. she returned to shigi and curled around him pushing him against her underbelly. she kissed him and she fell asleep. as shigi sat against her belly to return to his slumber he noticed that Venus's underbelly had become bigger than it was weeks ago. but he excused it as gluttony. and fell asleep in her warmth. **

**at 9PM jeenie herself got up to piss. standing up slowly so is no to wake her son and daughter. after she urinated. she returned to warm her children. as she walked in a circle to lay back down she could smell something abnormal. she froze and followed the smell which was a mix of musk, intercourse and fruit. she followed it and it ed her strait to Venus. 'by the ancestors. Venus is. no she cant be. impossible!' she thought. "no. probably just my imagination" she whispered. she dismissed it as her imagination and return to warm her children. all she has left of her deceased husband denji. a loving electric dragon her size. of whom she shared so much in avalar with.. **

**she began having awful dreams of his death. she was after all futilely defending him. **

_her flashback_

_her, her husband her sister and her brother. are defending the cheetah village of avalar from th forces of th troll empire. the stripes of convexity on her and her siblings bodies give them a physical advantage over the trolls bullets. however she is heavily pregnant and her husband and brother plea her to return to the temple. to escape the waves of troll commandos "honey. Helix even if he's a retard is right. you cant be here. please your living for 3 now." "OK but please promise me. promise me you wont get yourself killed. i cant raise kids on my own" she plead and whimpered. "yes baby just go!." he then approached her for a reassuring kiss. and when there muzzles joined. a 50 caliber bullet went through his head. from one eye to the other. exploding his brains on her face. "NO!" she screamed in dread. then she looked in the direction of the raiding trolls. and saw a 8 foot two legged high ranking troll with a tatered black cloack and steel plate body and legs. and a golden mask with visors to protect his eyes from shrapnel. the figure had his smoking semi auto pointing in her general direction. he reloaded and charged towards to the village with his other cloaked commandos. she fell and hugged his freshly killed lifeless body crying heavily with sorrow. burning grief filled her. even her unborn children kicked. as if they knew the fiat that had befallen there father. the poor things. even though they are blind near lifeless due fetus's. they hugged in the uterus. feeling the sadness of there now widowed mother jeenie.._

_Helix and venus eventually convinced her to return to the temple. as rthe field is too dangerous for her and her future kids. as she was in the air approaching he temple. she too one last gaze at the battle. and saw that it was over. and that same figure whom removed her love from exitance. now throws down his gun and put his hands up to the hero couple spyro and cynder. "you two legged fucker" she growled ashe approached the temple on the hill top. _

_it was that night the prisoner they captured. shigi hasethsmalvena. became a POW of the dragons. giving them vital intel._

_her horrible dream ended_

**she awoke with a frightened gasp from the horrible dream of the fiat that befallen her life mate that day in avalar. she whimpered softly and gave her children a kiss each. but they were infants and slept allot and were so deep in there sleep all she gained was a stretch from each of them. clawing the fur they slept on. she continued o whimper knowing that they are now fatherless. and if helix was killed in action in the marshes. she will have no one to help her raise them. she gazed at shigi in Venus's warmth. she knew that it was not his fault and he was under orders by the queen and blackmail by the empire. but she could never escape the fact that because of im. she is a widow and her children are fatherless and everybody knows his former title. 'cloaked widow maker'. but Venus must see the good in him. even if she had sex with him just hours after they met. but she was heated and in need of a lay at the time. 'but why did she protect him from me. she knows how heartless trolls can be. his family on Dante's freezer after all practically disowned him for becoming Venus's life mate.. she excused it as paranoia and returned to slumber with her infants dasha and pyro. they were beautiful beyond words. 6though all mothers must think that at first glance. but all the other dragons seem to think there gorgeous. with there fathers body shape and there mothers colors and powers. and dasha is gifted with the stripes of convexity just like her mother jeenie. her uncle helix and aunt venus...**

AUTHOR:

thanks for taking the time to read my story again. i am always looking for co writers and beta readers if anybody is interested im still looking for good sketcher's or painters or artists if anybody is interested. PM me. I am always looking for good CO writers and sketch artist's. particularly a good fight scene writer.

oh and thanks again to my co writer **OneToBeFeared **for his ideas. and too my readers who's hits encouraged me to continue writing and make this sequel. please review with your honest opinion to help me improve my writing skills. and to improve my story if necessary. and ideas are welcome. please tell me how i can improve. and dont just say things like 'your grammar is terrible' im autistic what do you expect. that on top of 3 other mild mental conditions heh heh so *blows kiss* bye normal people cant wait to make chapter #12 *giggles*

if you want to be my sketch artist. you will need.

a simple paper scanner (to scan sketches and edit them with 'paint' and turn them into JPEG or similar files)

great drawing skills

a couple of hours daily free time.

a good imagination.


	12. 2 Naughty Dragoness's and 1 horny troll

**Author:**

**Please excuse the mistakes and just pick the hairs out of the milk (so to speak). In other words, tell me if the story line, sex scenes, and the characters are good. I hope this chapter does not take long. Chapter 11 took me about 4 days to write, thought I upload chapters two at a time now, more if I can type fast, but I'm sure I'll get better as I have a new, tough keyboard now, plus I'm in house arrest because I'm autistic, heh heh heh. This stupid country. Nothing outlaws and red sand, and indigenous people who can literally sue you if you look at 'em funny, heh he. Seriously, I'm not kidding. They can. Google it. And I'm always looking for co-writers. PM me if you're interested. Anyway, you may be asking why Shigi is still hearing voices in his head. Even with the help of Cyril's medicine in the flask around his neck. Well, I bet you Prince Zakan is up to no good again, that son of a whore!**

Night had settled over the Queen of Blood. Prince Zakan was lying on his stomach on his bed. His private medic was standing over him, stitching some of the scratches on his back closed.

"Man, Your Highness, this is the worst I have ever seen you," he said with a chuckle.

"My sword protects me from forces of nature and biological warfare. Without it, I would have died long ago. I can't believe I was beaten by that dragoness!" He slammed his fist against his pillow. "I will admit she did have good claws though…" the doctor began working on one of the wider scars, pulling at the skin. "Oww! More pain killers!"

The medic stuck more painkilling needles in his arm. He finished with a few more of the scratches when a knock came on at the door.

"Who is it?" Zakan growled.

"It's the captain," the voice said.

"Come in!"

The captain opened the door slowly and entered the room. He shut the door carefully behind him. "Your Highness."

"Yes?" Zakan replied, somewhat annoyed by all the formalities.

"We have receive a message from the Valdin Marshes. The Queen is requesting your presence."

"What is it this time? Tell her I'll come when I—"

The captain cut him off. "No, she mentioned in the telegram that she wants you to come because she is demanding the refit of this vessel, Your Majesty."

"Oh, well, it's about time this flying fuck got some modifications."

The captain nodded. "What should I tell the helmsman?"

"Tell him to head straight for Valdin, but slowly! The engines aren't what they used to be, and I don't want to end up dead in the water around these parts, especially with that damn O' Van Sea flying around." The prince commanded.

"I know what he can do to us if we let our guard down. I will inform the helmsman of your orders at once, Your Highness." The captain bowed and left the room.

The medic finished with his stitching and was dismissed by the prince. After the medic left, Zakan rose slowly and opened the wooden chest at the foot of his bed. He reached a hand in and pulled out his golden blade. He spun it about in his hand several times and stared in the ruby at its hilt. "You don't belong with the dragons, Shigi," he mumbled. "You're a troll. Your mother is a troll. Your sisters are trolls. You are a troll. The dragons don't need you. They're just using you, Hasethsmalvena. They're using you!"

Shigi was sleeping in the arms of Venus. His dreams were peaceful, but he awoke when an unfamiliar voice echoed in his head. "_Using you!_"

"What is wrong with me?" Shigi whimpered. He rubbed his temples. He reached for the flask around his neck and took a large sip. He corked the bottle again and stared at what little he had left—it looked like only one more serving. "Damn it," he whispered.

Shigi's whispering and moving must have awakened Venus. "Shigi…" she mumbled. "What's wrong, baby?"

He sighed, "no matter how often I take this stupid medicine, I feel like nothing's changing. The voices just keep coming back."

She nuzzled him warmly. "You'll be okay, baby, I promise." She rose from around him. "I'll be back in a bit, I'm just going to go to the bathroom." She left and returned a few minutes later. She wrapped her arms and wings back around him, but he was far too stressed to sleep. He also rose to go the bathroom, but Venus bit his cloak to keep him from going.

"Shigi," she mumbled, her voice muffled, "where are you going?"

"I'm too stressed to sleep, I'm going to take a bath."

"Let's go together," she said, her voice low and breathy. She blinked her beautiful eyes.

"Okay," he replied, leaning forward and kissing her muzzle.

She lifted herself from the floor and the two headed into the bathroom. In the center of the room was a large round bath, large enough to comfortably fit two dragons on Venus's size. Venus flipped a switch on the wall and the tub began filling with steaming water. When the tub was full, Venus slithered into the bath. She immediately felt her muscles relax.

"Oh, come in, baby. I'm lonely in here," she moaned.

Shigi did as she asked and entered the water. However, the water was too deep, and Shigi had little desire to tread water. "Baby, can you drop the water level?"

Venus nodded and pulled the lever. The water drained so it came a bit past Shigi's waist. He smiled and rested himself beside Venus. He massaged her lovingly.

"I know we should be sleeping, but I can't stop using the bathroom," Venus mumbled. "I pee every hour and when I'm not pissing I'm sleeping like a baby."

"I would say you're pregnant, but that's not possible," he replied. "But what would a half-troll, half-dragon baby look like? It'd be a fucking freak!"

Venus chuckled. "Well, horses and donkeys can breed and make mules."

Shigi shrugged. "Well, look at us! You're twenty times my weight and size."

Venus turned her eyes downward and caught sight of his member. She gently picked up his foot-long soft member floating in the water. "But look at this nice dragon-like sausage. Mmmm," she started sucking his member, her lips over his teeth so she wouldn't hurt him. She sucked his member like a large wet noodle until she had half of his cock in her mouth. She moved her tongue back and forth across his sensitive knob, making him moan, pleased. He lolled his head back and relaxed completely.

Her pussy filled with her love-making syrupy jelly, which leaked into the water, and could clearly be seen. Shigi stared at the water, which was turning the water a golden color, the same as her lube. His member grew more sensitive as she ran her smooth, silky tongue back and forth across his tender head. His pelvis burned with pleasure. He gave several pre-orgasmic spasms, which she willingly swallowed. She began bucking her head as she sucked, simulating sexual motions. Her tongue squeezed his member against the roof of her mouth. She wriggled her tongue to send him even closer to his climax.

He moaned her name repeatedly. "Babe…keep sucking my lollipop," he moaned. He soon was nearing his climax. Every inch of his body was begging for more and his pelvis was melting with burning pleasure. "Venus…I'm gonna…," he groaned. He ejaculated, dousing her tongue. She immediately spat it out and the water grew cloudy. He continued shooting his seed into the water. Venus giggled as he moaned, relieved, and his heart began to calm.

"Whoa, that's even better than regular vaginal sex," he gasped.

She laughed. "Like that? I learned that a long time ago." He began to laugh loudly. Venus shushed him. "Quiet, or you'll wake up my sister. Then we'll be in trouble, she'll kill us." The thought of Jeenie walking in made her laugh uncontrollably. She did her best to stay silent, but to no avail.

The door creaked open, and the two turned to see an astonished Jeenie staring at them. Her eyes were glued to Shigi's member and her jaw was loose. Venus, exceptionally ashamed, felt like crying and laughing at the same time, so a crooked smile grew on her face and on Shigi's. Jeenie's eyes traveled to Venus's muzzle and she noticed the seed and cream on her face. Her shocked expression turned into a smile. She walked over to the urinal, used it, and flushed with the side lever before she approached the two.

"Now now, sis, Shigi and I couldn't sleep, so we just came out here. So—"

"So you slobbed his knob," Jeenie cut off her sister knowingly. She laughed loudly.

"Alright, sis, what do you want? Don't you have kids to keep warm?" Venus asked, hoping her sister would leave.

"They're fine, keeping each other warm like brother and sister should in the dragon world." She placed one claw in the water to test its warmth, and, finding it satisfactory, she eased herself into it.

The two of them backed up against the opposite wall to allow her to fit. She laid down beside Shigi and inhaled deeply through her nose. "So," she began, facing the troll, "Venus tells me you're great in bed."

Shigi blushed. "S-sure, she likes my style."

"I've been kind of bored lately," Jeenie continued. "With Helix gone and all of this political mess, I haven't had much time to myself. But…could you do something for me? Be a good brother-in-law?"

Shigi blinked. "But I'm Venus's life-mate and you're my—"

"Sister-in-law, I know. But..I'd be very grateful. Please," she begged with a smile.

Shigi turned to face Venus, and found her smiling. "Go on, baby," she said, nudging him forward. "You're still my number one man."

He sighed. "Alright." He turned to face Jeenie. "What did you have in mind?"

She chuckled and lifted herself from the water. She adjusted herself so her rear was to Shigi and rose her tail, showing him her needy, tightened sex, dripping with her glistening lube.

Shigi smiled. "Ah, you speak my language, sis!" He began to walk over toward Jeenie, but Venus was faster. She rose and came between the two of them. Her bright eyes were sparkling with joy.

"Wait here, Shigi. I have the greatest idea," she said with a giggle. She exited the bath and stood beside her sister and also lifted her tail. The sight of their two sparkling pussies made Shigi's member harden. Venus and Jeenie angled their heads backward and smiled at him, their beautiful eyes inviting him closer.

"I see," he said, his voice low and soft. "Alright, ladies, who's first?"

"Me, me!" they both begged.

Shigi, of course, selected Venus first. He plunged his arm deep into her pussy. With his free hand, he grasped the base of Jeenie's tail and wiggled his prehensile tongue left and right against her needy clitoris. She yelped and took a step backward, making him go deeper within the folds of her opera house. He moved his tongue around the silky red canyons of her sex, making her moan loudly with pleasure.

Venus moaned loudly and Jeenie gushed her sugary lube, which Shigi licked up hungrily, increasing his own arousal. The musk wafting from both dragonesses made him shoot pre from his member, which clouded the water. After five minutes of this routine, he decided to try something a little different. He plunged his tongue very deep into Jeenie's pussy and began to rotate his arm within Venus's. He moved it in and out. Venus gushed all her lube all over his arm. Shigi's tongue was now so deep inside of Jeenie that his face was against her sex, his nose within the lips of her opera house. He snorted loudly and shook his head, making her scream.

After about ten minutes both dragons were wheezing and sweating—nearing their climaxes. Shigi's face was covered with Jeenie's juices. Suddenly, Jeenie raised her head and let out a loud, pleased groan and exploaded her juicy, lubricant over Shigi's head. Three seconds later, Venus came.

"Yes, yes!" she screamed as she let out a giant release of her juice.

Both dragoness pulled away, panting and smiling. Jeenie turned her head around and saw Shigi washing the cum from his face. She giggled, "Oh, sorry, little bro." She approached him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Shigi, you're the best brother-in-law a girl could have."

"You were incredible, Shigi, baby!" Venus said, licking his neck.

Shigi laughed. "I can't believe I pleased both of you at the same time! But, Venus, you know you're still my number one, right?"

She smiled. "Yeah, Jeenie just needed the stress reliever."

Jeenie nuzzled the troll. "Thanks so much, little brother. You're incredible and your tongue is amazing. Ha! That was better than a dragon dick."

He patted her muzzle and grinned. "You're welcome."

She headed away from him and dried herself off on a towel, Venus following her lead. "I'll be back in bed soon, baby," Shigi said when Jeeni had left. "I just got to get rid of this hard-on I got."

She nodded. "Alright, Shigi."

Catch this, baby," he said. He kissed his hand and blew her a kiss.

She caught the invisible kiss with her paw and pressed it to her lips, blinking her eyes. She headed out of the room. Shigi picked up his member and ran cold, fresh water on it until it became soft enough to fit in his pants. He dried himself off and redressed. He pulled off his goggles and also washed them in the water. As he silently washed them, he was reminded of some things he would have preferred to have kept forgotten.

_He was young, a newly-named colonel, and he was riding aboard _The King of Guts_ as it headed toward the large cheetah colony in Twilight Falls. As it neared the colony, they were greeted by a barrage of arrows aimed at the balloon, but none pierced it. When the zeppelin was directly above the colony, its belly doors opened and paratroopers headed down, with Colonel Shigi, dressed in a steel plate body and a black tattered cloak and a hood covering his face, following._

_The cheetahs resisted. They fought, but to no avail. Their arrows bounced off the trolls armor, and they never had any opportunity to get close before they were picked off by the troll's matchlock rifles and revolvers. A storm was brewing overhead. It was raining heavily and thunder cracked often in the distance. After a short while, all of the cheetahs were defeated. The surviving warriors were pressed down to their knees, their paws on their heads. Colonel Hasethsmalvena walked up and down the line, his twelve millimeter revolver in his hand._

"_This village now belongs to the Troll Kingdom," he announced. Thunder cracked again. The winds picked up and whipped his cape about his ankles. It increased again and Shigi was knocked to his back. He closed his eyes tightly and, when he opened them again, a cloud of red smoke had appeared. A red fire dragon, twice the size of any dragon he had ever seen before. The skin over his wings were tattered and full of holes._

"_Troll!" he growled. "From this day forward the mark of your terrible deeds will be visible to all. Everyone will know of what you have done, just as they should."_

_He suddenly felt a tightness around his wrists, and a searing heat. He turned down to see two black mithril bracelets tight around his wrists. He screamed from the pain and tears emerged from his eyes._

_The dragon took a step forward. "Look into my eyes," he commanded. Shigi did as he was instructed, and felt as though his eyes were lit aflame. He rose his hands to cover them and screamed._

"_It-it wasn't my fault!" he screamed through his tears. "I was just following orders. Please…please stop."_

_If the dragon replied, he wouldn't have heard. Not only did his own screams and desperate cries block his hearing, but also the screams of hundreds. The screams of voices he should have recognized, but did not. The screams of those who should not have died, but did—and at his own hands._

_The whites of his eyes were now a sickly yellow, and his pupils a deep red. After that day, he wore the goggles and never took them off. _

_Three weeks after he married Venus, the two were cuddling on a soft bed in the temple they were living in. He was kissing her muzzle and rubbing her throat tenderly. He removed his hands from her and took off his shirt and pants, throwing them to the floor. Before he could begin with his love-making, she nudged him._

"_Could you take off your goggles, baby?" she asked. "I want to see your eyes, please."_

_He shook his head. "No, you don't. I don't want you to see them." He hugged her snout and kissed the base of her neck. "Don't press me, Venus. Let's just forget about it, okay?"_

_However, Venus did not listen to him and instead attempted to remove his goggles with her teeth. He pulled back. "No!" Alarmed by his resistance, Venus pulled her head away. He sighed, "I'm sorry, baby. I can't show you my eyes. I don't want you to see them."_

_She turned away from him and he redressed and headed out. He spent the night on the roof, cold. But it was better than her seeing his eyes._

He lifted his head and searched for a mirror. He walked over to it slowly and, for the first time in two years, saw himself without the goggles. His eyes looked worse than he thought. He slipped the goggles back on and walked slowly back into the room. Venus was already deep in sleep. He climbed into her warmth and pressed himself tightly against her.

It was late afternoon when Spyro and Cynder finally awoke in the Dead Marshes. They rose from their bed and stretched.

"Thank you for last night Spy," she said. She approached him and licked his face. "You're incredible with that tongue, you know?"

Vahali had already awoken and was on the lowest floor of the tree her clan lived in. She searched through the crowd of dragons there and caught sight of Alexis. She approached her. "Hey, Alexis! I need the morning report."

Alexis growled. "Why the hell should I do anything like that?"

Vahali sighed. "Because you're my second in command that is what you're supposed to do."

"Fuck it all," she murmured. "Zax and that male, Hex, are the only damn idiots who are unhealthy, the mothers are all fine, and there are still three damn pregnant ones. Fuck them all. Those damn males are bastards. Only three of the fit males volunteered to hunt today—those damn bastards."

"Only three?" Vahali exclaimed. "That's bullshit."

"They're fucking afraid. They don't want to fish near the Shallows of Woe."

Vahali sighed. "They're afraid of _The Queen of Blood_, aren't they?"

"Why the hell should that matter? We've all got to damn eat, don't we? And it's their fucking job, so they should stop being such fucking pansies."

"_I_ talked with some of the females yesterday, they all claimed they have enough food to last them a couple more days. Lead the pregnant females down to the first floor, we should be ready for them the moment they enter labor."

"I'm taking my baby outside," Alexis announced.

"Sure, that's fine. I'll watch over everyone while you're gone, also: do you think things would be better if everyone called me Vahali instead of chieftess?"

Alexis nodded. "Yes. Frex never went by chief, he was always Frex to us. That would also make him very proud."

"Right, he did."

Alexis left to collect her baby from Zax. His wounds were healing nicely, although Zax was still far more comfortable lying on the ground than standing. Zax was scratching the base of the child's neck with a claw when Alexis came and singing _Somebody To Love by Queen_ softly.

"Damn, do you ever stop singing?" she growled. "It's fucking annoying."

"He falls asleep when I sing," he replied.

She reached out a paw and pushed her baby close to her. When she did, she swore she saw his eyelids flutter. She froze completely and stared at her baby as he slowly opened his eyes. He giggled and hugged his mother's snout. She was astonished, far too astonished to move. She picked the child up and put it on her back.

"We're going out. Stay here."

"Alright," Zax said. "Try thinking of a name while you're gone, okay?"

Helix was organizing his fliers and Spyro and Cynder. They were gathered in front of the tree the fliers were living in.

"Warriors, my friends," he began, "soon we will have to face _The Queen of Blood_ and Prince Zakan directly."

The dragons reminded silent and stared up at him confidently.

"However, we are dragons, aren't we?"

They nodded but said nothing.

"I said, are we dragons?"

"Yes sir," they replied.

"This prince does have a few tricks up his sleeve, thought I do supposed his parents must have been smart siblings." The group giggled. "Yes, I'm General Comedy. You can call me Helix, or General. And you can call the prince "fucker," "webfoot," or "MOFO," because that's what he is. And when we get him we share him. Even if trolls taste horrible, he will still taste of vengeance to us, to our allies and our fallen friends. To every mole, dragon, and cheetah. And then all of their deaths will be avenged. I know you will all do me proud, and, as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, a set-out and pursuit of _The Queen of Blood_ would be useless. We must wait for the opportunity to come to us. I'm sure the prince knows we are here, and the very moment he comes within a ten mile radius of this very spot will be the very moment of his undoing."

The dragons all cheered and confidence surged within him. He honestly believed his words.

Jeenie was preparing a tub of warm water for Dasha and Pyro with the smaller bath inside of the bathroom. She filled it up with water and left to actually gather her children. "Dasha, Pyro! Bath time."

Dasha rose willingly to obey her mother, while Pyro covered himself beneath the blankets, somehow hoping his mother would not be able to see him. Dasha turned to face him. "Come on, brother. I know you don't like water, but we're going to be in there together, so you don't have to worry."

He emerged from beneath the blanket and hugged her tightly. "Yeah, Bro, you don't need to worry!" She licked one of his cheeks and led him into the bathroom. She climbed into the tub and Pyro followed her lead, although a little reluctantly. Jeenie picked up the sponge and was about to begin when a knock came at the main door.

Shigi, who was in the main room, shouted, "I got it!" He swung the door open wide and saw Hunter. "Hunter!" he exclaimed, surprised.

Hunter bowed. "Hello, are Venus and Jeenie in?"

The troll nodded. "Yeah, Jeenie's washing her kids and Venus is still asleep."

"I'm afraid you, your wife and sister-in-law are needed in the council room. Volteer has requested your presence.

"Another day, another suicide mission," he chuckled.

"Who is it, Shigi?" Jeenie asked from the bathroom.

"It's Hunter, sis," he called back to her.

"Hunter? Let him in!"

Shigi took a step back. "Come in." Hunter stepped in the room and Shigi shut the door behind him.

"Dasha, scrub Pyro for me," Jeenie's voice came from the bathroom. She exited the bathroom and greeted Hunter. "Hey, furry man, what's up?"

"Volteer sent me here to inform you that you have to train your brother-in-law to use the element of fire."

She sighed, "that's right. We put off your training earlier and forgot to resume it, didn't we?"

Shigi turned to the cheetah. "Where will she train me?"

"The council room."

"Give me a sec," Jeenie said. She turned away and walked over to Venus, who she awoke with a nudge.

Venus moaned. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to look after my kids. I have to train Shigi."

"Don't hurt him…he's my baby."

"He's hardly a baby," Jeenie replied.

"He's my baby with a nice, big, greasy—"

"Shh! Hunter's here!"

Venus lifted her head and saw Hunter. "Oh, hey, buddy! Sorry for talking about wangs."

Shigi picked up his sword from the counter and tied it around his waist with a length or leather. "I'm ready to go."

Jeenie approached him and he settled himself on her back. The two followed Hunter to the council room.

**Tahnks to Iceclaw14 for proofreading. Giver her my props. She's the only reason I can still write on the site. And please tell me if you liked the threesome.**


	13. Shigi's New Sister

**author/deviantMIND1: This chapter took me about three days hours to write because I'm on house arrest cause I have severe mental conditions and some anger issues. That probably why I hit the keys so hard. I'm still looking for good action writers and sketchers. Please PM if you're interested. I also need a co-writer who can write good comedy. I have a feeling Helix's humor must improve. If you would like to talk to me about my work please PM, and don't' be afraid to leave very long messages. Tell me how my story can be better because I need ideas from fans to combine with my own. It's always an honor to converse with a fan. Please tell me if you like my work**

**THANKS TO **_**Iceclaw14**_** FOR PROOFREADING THIS CHAPTER**

**~SHIGI'S NEW SISTER~ **

Venus was lying on her side in the bathroom, bathing her niece and nephew. Dasha was leaning on the edge of the tub as her aunt ran the sponge down her back. The child was asking her rather innocent questions, such as "Why is the sky blue?" and "What makes the sun so hot?" her questions than changed from childish curiosity to concern.

"Why does Uncle Shigi always look so sad? And why does he never take off those goggles?"

Venus bit her lips. "Sometimes, Dasha, adults do things that they regret later. Some of those things scar us in our hearts. Right now, those scars are hurting Shigi right now."

"What did Uncle Shigi do, Aunt Venus?"

She sighed. "The evil troll queen made him do horrible things. You'll find out more when you're older."

"But, why doesn't he ever take those goggles off? I've never see him without them."

"I don't know the answer to that one, sweetie. I've never seen him without them, and we've been together for several months now."

The child's curiosity was as satisfied as she needed it to be. "Uncle Shigi is a good singer and I like a lot of the songs he sings."

"I like his songs as well," Venus said, barely paying any attention to her niece, instead busying herself with the large amount of dirt on the child's body.

"He told me he has a mother and sisters on Dante's Freezer, and that, when you met his mother, she was so shocked she slapped him!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! And she pulled his ears because you rubbed your fanny in his face. And in front of his mommy. That's gross, Auntie!"

_I was a bit of a bimbo when I met Shigi_, she thought to herself. Recalling her introduction to Shigi's mother, she reiterated it to the two children.

Dasha giggled, "That's yucky! When did you and Uncle meet?"

"That's a funny story. I actually met him the night before the two of you were born." A smile grew on her lips. "We had some freaky loving then."

"Auntie, what did you and Shigi do?"

Venus blushed. "We just made cakes, dear."

**Page BReak**

A dojo dummy charged at Shigi, his scimitar drawn. Shigi pointed his sword at the dummy, focused his mind, and watched as the sword's blade glowed red hot. Shigi charged forward. He released from the ground like a spring, jumping high into the sir. He kicked the scimitar out of the of the dummy's hand. With a powerful swing of his sword, the dummy was sliced into two burning pieces. Shigi landed on the ground somewhat unsteadily, pressing his hand on the ground to steady himself.

"Great," Jeenie praised from her position in the other side of the room. "You're becoming more of a dragon every day."

He smiled. "Thanks, sister."

Jeenie noticed that he seemed a little off today. Her praise typically earned her more than a smile and a whispered, "thanks." "Shigi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," he said. He said and shook his head. "I've been worrying lately, that's all." He turned to her. "Sis, do you think I really belong with the dragons?"

"Of course you do!" she replied without a moment's hesitation. "You're my sister's life mate, and you're my brother. There's no doubt about it." She approached him and nuzzled him tenderly. Shigi rubbed her neck and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"Sis, I've never told you about why I wear these goggles, have I?"

"I didn't think there was a reason. I thought you just wore them because you liked them."

He shook his head. "It's nothing like that." He pulled away from her and tapped the goggles with a scaly finger. "It's because of what I did. This is testament to all of that. I was cursed by a fire dragon. He cursed my eyes." He held out his arms to her, underside up, showing her the bracelets on his wrists. "These…don't even try to take them off, their glued to my skin, basically. He gave me these, too."

Jeenie nuzzled him. "Have you told Venus this?" she asked softly.

"Yes, but I didn't show my eyes to her. Not even her, the one I love more than anyone else in the entire world." He took a deep breath, struggling to hold back his tears. "My mother and sisters saw them, and they ran out of the house and didn't come back until hours later. That was over a year-and-a-half ago, and I still think they cringe when they see me."

She pulled him closer to her and he cried into her shoulder. "Don't worry about them. I don't care about your eyes, and I'm your sister! And I know Venus doesn't care either. You mean too much to us for such a thing to matter."

"My mother…I don't know what I think about my mother. She never looked at me for the remainder of the stay when they saw my eyes, and now she doesn't think of me as her son because of my relationship with Venus."

"Well, she's a bitch," Jeenie stated simply. She took a deep breath. "I'm your sister, Shigi, and I'll always be here for you. And if your real family can't see how great you are, they're blind. You don't need to worry about them, Shigi, because you've got a dragon family here with us."

He sniffed. "Y-you mean it?"

"Of course I do."

He pulled away from her, tears running down his cheeks. He wiped them away with the back of his hand and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Jeenie. Thank you, sis."

She smiled. "No, _thank you_ for the tongue last night."

He chuckled weakly. "Please don't mention that to anyone else."

"Don't worry, both of your secrets are safe with me."

When Shigi had collected himself completely. Training resumed. His sister's acceptance of everything kept his mind clear and at ease.

Spyro and Cynder had been sent to perform recon over the Zak Noik territory. They were flying overhead the trees, focused intently on their duty.

After seeing nothing, they went with the winds for a few miles out of Zak Noik territory. Cynder, lazily drifting forward, spotted something just above the clouds. She narrowed her eyes and deduced that it was a zeppelin, but it was too far away for her to identify it properly.

"Spyro!" she called, summoning the purple dragon to her side. "I think that might be _The Queen of Blood_."

"We'll have to take a closer look."

The two hurried towards the zeppelin. They circled around it several times, being sure to stay out of sight, using the cloud as cover. Cynder gathered her courage and poked her head above the clouds for a long enough time to recognize the words printed on the side. "The Queen of Blood."

The two flew away and whispered to themselves as they flew back to the temple. Spyro, who had hid in a cloud just above the zeppelin, had noticed that the chain mail on top of the balloon had changed, and that is was now four times thicker and made of steel. A third engine had also been built. More belly guns had been installed and two double-A quad cannons were also situated on the deck.

Several loud bangs sounded behind them, and they turned to see that the quad canons had been shot off. They raced forward and quickly as they could, tracers snapping and hissing behind them.

"We have to tell Helix," Spyro panted. "We can't bring down this son of a bitch on our own!"

"Right!"

The two continued back to the temple at a quick pace, but still the roar of the zeppelin sounded behind them. "It's chasing us!" Cynder cried.

"We can't go to the temple," Spyro replied. "Come on, follow me!"

He turned sharply west, Cynder following. They continued on for some ten minutes or so, but the zeppelin seemed only to get faster while the two slowed from exhaustion. The quad canons opened fire on the two. They dived downward to avoid the tracers that had been fired. Luckily, neither of them were hit. They were hidden from the quad canons by the cloud cover, but the belly guns were beneath the clouds. They zigzagged to avoid the bullets.

Cynder was now too exhausted to continue on at this pace. Spyro was always the better flyer. "Spyro…I can't go like this!" she panted.

"But we can't go to the temple, or they'll know where it is."

Cynder thought for a short moment. "I-I have an idea! I'll just drop, okay? Like I…got shot or something. I'll go to the temple on land and tell Helix and the fliers where you are."

"Good idea, Cyn."

She nodded and wrapped her wings around her body, plummeting to the earth. A few feet above the trees, she opened her wings and, rather ungracefully and not without breaking several branches and cutting herself on them, landed on the ground. She panted heavily, her wings hurting her gravely. She turned her head upward to see Spyro flying away. "Hang in there," she whispered. "Please, hold on, baby."

After calming her heart down a bit, she hurried to the Zak Noik temple. When she finally arrived, she saw Helix lying on his back in the grass with Vahali at his side. She ran over to him, screaming, "Helix!" The general looked up. His eyes widened, shocked by her appearance, blood running down her scales. "Spyro and I saw The Queen of Blood…it…it started chasing us. I-it's heading west…chasing Spyro."

"W-what!?" Helix shouted, springing to his feet. He turned to Vahali. "I have to go."

She nodded. "I'll tell Sakwai. We'll begin preparing the temple's defenses, but hopefully it won't come to that." She licked his neck. "Just don't get yourself killed, Helix."

He nodded. "I promise."

Spyro was still flying west, tracers still coming after him. He thought it would never end. Suddenly, the shooting stopped. The only sound became the hum of the engines and the beating of Spyro's wings. That was until the engines were shut off.

A shout came from behind him. "Spyro, the purple savior of the scalies." The voice was amplified by a microphone. "The hope of the allied races! Come here and face me like the _hero_you are!"

Spyro turned around to face the massive craft.

"The purple dragon!" the voice cried again. "The dragon who destroyed Malefor, who crashed Skabb's ship, ending his scavenging empire! Why don't you come up here on deck so we can talk?"

Spyro narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better view of the troll. "Are you Zakan?"

"That I am!" the troll shouted. "Prince Zakan of the renewed Troll kingdom."

"How is chasing Cynder and I down the action a prince would take in a battle?"

He chuckled. "Honor? Honor doesn't matter to me as long as I get to kill you."

Spyro narrowed his eyes. He couldn't face this zeppelin alone. And this was his chance to escape, now safe because the zeppelin was no longer firing at him. He faced downward and dove into the foliage.

"Damn that scaly son of a bitch!" Zakan swore. He turned around to the troll at his side. "Tell the captain to hover as low as we can! The belly gunners have to stay alert!" The troll nodded dumbly and hurried away to the bridge.

Spyro landed safely on the swamp floor and dashed away, zigzagging around trees and taking strange, unpredictable turns in a hope to lose the zeppelin_ damn it, Cyn, please hurry_!

He was spotted by some of the belly gunners, who shot madly at him. Bullets hit around him, spraying him with mud. He dashed into a thick clump of trees and the gunners lost him.

He froze and looked through a small gap in the leaves above him to see the bay doors open. His first instinct told him to run, and he listened. He turned around and ran in the opposite direction the zeppelin was traveling in. The bomb dropped from the doors.

Spyro was just outside of the blast radius when the bomb hit. He heard the loud bang and felt the heat on his back. The noise rang in his ears as he hurried to the temple.

Zakan laughed, watching as the bomb ate up a large portion of the swamp. "And the purple dragon sizzles!"

He ordered the zeppelin to turn around and head back to the Shallows of Woe—the Zak Noik temple.

Three dojo dummies charged at Shigi. He poised himself defensively, tightening his grip on his sword. He swung his sword in the direction of the dummies. A large red beam shot out of his sword. It grew larger as it traveled towards the dummies until it was big enough to touch all three of them. When it did, the dummies caught fire and fell to the floor, burning to ash in about thirty seconds.

"S-Shigi!" Jeenie shouted, hurrying over to her brother. "How did you do that?"

"I-I don't know, sis. I just thought about fire and _woosh_." He swung his sword a little for effect.

"Let's see if you can do that again," Jeenie replied. She turned and headed back to her spot at the edge of the training room.

Three more dummies emerged at charged at Shigi one a time. Three times he swung his sword, one for each dummy, each time a red beam emerging from the blade and burning the dummies.

Jeenie cheered as she hurried over to Shigi. "By the ancestors! You're even more of a dragon than I thought!'"

Shigi sheathed his cutlass and bowed to his sister.

"You've done such a great job, much better than I could have ever imagined.

"Thank you, Jeenie."

Before any more words could be exchanged between the two, Cyril entered the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but Volteer needs to use the training room."

Jeenie nodded. "That's okay. We've made a lot of progress today. Shigi can now channel fire through weapons."

"Impressive, marvelous, spectacular!" Cyril said with a smile. "What an impressive ability for a troll."

"He's basically a dragon now," Jeenie told the guardian as the three made their way to the council room.

Jeenie and her brother headed to the upper levels of the temple, separating from Volteer and heading into their room. The two reunited with Venus and the children. After a few minutes of pleading, Jeenie managed to persuade Venus to let her take Shigi down to the den to celebrate.

Shigi climbed onto his sister's back at the entrance of the den. She led him through the surging crowd of dancing dragons. _Strutter_ by Kiss thumped through the amplifiers lining the walls. She carried him over to the bar. He sat down on one of the stools. Jeenie motioned to the barkeep and said, "One dragon-sized rum for me, and what do you want, Shigi? It's on me."

"I'll have a scotch, please."

The barkeep nodded and busied himself with the drink. He slid the drinks over to the two. They thanked the mole and began drinking.

The lights turned a soft purple as the song changed to _Letter from America_ by The Proclaimers. Jeenie smiled. "I like this song."

Shigi nodded. "Yeah, The Proclaimers are a good band."

The two watched, sipping at their drinks, as dragons, moles, and cheetahs danced to the music.

**Page break**

A dark blue female cheetah with black spots was sitting with her friends in the den. Her eyes wandered over to Shigi and Jeenie. Her eyes narrowed. "The Cloaked Widow-Maker killed her husband, just months ago, and now she treats _him_ like a brother!"

One of her friends leaned in on the table. "I heard her husband was a bastard! Apparently, he drank all the time and—"her sentence was cut off by a drunken hiccup.

"I think you're too drunk to give any reliable gossip," one of her other friends chimed in.

"But that's what gossip is," retorted the drunken cheetah, "unreliable!"

"It doesn't matter what he was like," said the first cheetah. "He shot her husband right in front of her. I hear that her kids call him 'uncle.' It's pathetic."

Shigi stood up from his stool. "I'll be right back, sis. I gotta take a leak."

"Okay."

He made his way out of the den and down a dimly hit hallway to the male cheetah toilets, which were a far more comfortable for him than the dragon ones. Several yards behind him, a dark-cloaked cheetah followed him, her footsteps too light for him to hear.

"They should really lighten up this hallway," Shigi grumbled as he entered the bathroom. He exited a few minutes later and headed back to the den.

The shadows moved. He gasped as something dark emerged and delivered a strong blow to his groin. He grunted in pain, leaning forward with his hands on his knees. The cheetah kicked him in the face, flipping him on his back like an overturned turtle. She growled as she pulled out a dagger from within her cloak. She poised it above his neck and was about to strike when he kicked her powerfully in the stomach, knocking her off him.

He sprung back to his feet and punched the cheetah in the cheek. She groaned in agony, leaning against the wall. Shigi removed his goggles. This sudden action made the cheetah's eyes drift to his own.

Panic surged through the cheetah's heart. She tore away from the wall and sprinted down the hallway and out of the den. Shigi, his hands still shaking, put on his goggles and returned to the den. He sat beside Jeenie and downed his drink.

"Hey, Shigi," his sister greeted him. "I saw a cheetah chick run out of the bathroom hallway. Did I miss anything?"

"I just got attacked," Shigi told her quietly. His voice loudened, "I just got attacked by that insane cheetah bitch!"

Jeenie narrowed her eyes and noticed the bruise forming on his cheek. "You're hurt!" She got up and positioned herself so Shigi could easily get on her. "We have to leave, you're not safe here."

He obliged and the two hurried out o the den and returned to their room.

Venus was running about the room, playing tag with her laughing niece and nephew when the two entered. Venus approached the two, smiling. Shigi eased himself off Jeenie's back and approached Venus. She immediately noticed the forming bruise.

"Were you hurt during practice, babe?" she asked, walking away to make a bag of ice for his cheek.

"I was. And Jeenie's a great teacher. I can now expel fire from my sword."

"Really?" she asked, rather intrigued. She finished preparing the ice and gave it to Shigi, who thanked and he and pressed it to his cheek.

"Yes, and, um, Jeenie told me something. Can you tell her?"

Jeenie smiled. "Sure." She turned to Venus and smiled. "I said I forgive him completely, and I reassured him that he's got a family here, with you and me and my children."

Venus hugged her sister. "Thank you so much," she said softly. "Or did you just do it because he gave you some tongue last night in the bath?" she laughed.

"I've seen him take care of you and my children, he has proved to me how wonderful it is."

Shigi blushed. "I'm just doing the best I can."

"But remember, Jeenie," Venus began playfully, "he's _my_ little man."

"Yeah, yeah. I promise to get my own." Jeenie laughed. "But something happened earlier. Shigi was attacked."

Venus's eyes widened. "What!? What happened? Are you okay, Shigi? What happened?" her words were soaked with worry.

Shigi immediately took to comforting his wife. "It's okay! Nothing happened, I'm fine."

Jeenie began to feel awkward so close to the two of them. She approached her children to comfort them, as they were also discomforted by their aunt's outburst.

PAGE BREAK

The helmsman turned to his compass. "North," he whispered to himself. "Why are we going north?"

He looks to his map and tries to figure out where they are, but there are no nearby landmarks to go by. The zeppelin must have wandered off course while they were chasing the dragons.

An hour after they _supposedly_ killed the purple dragon, the helmsman found that they were just above the Shallows of Woe.

Cynder and Helix were leading twelve fire warriors to_The Queen of Blood_, or at least where Cynder figured it was by this point. This was their glorious opportunity to deal a great blow to Enola, and to kill Zakan. They were just above the clouds over the Shallows of Woe. Cynder was scanning the clouds, hoping to spot the massive aircraft. Finally, through a small gap between the clouds, she spotted the zeppelin.

"Helix, there it is!" She said, pointing downward.

Helix's eyes followed Cynder's claw. "Alright, let's go!"

The fourteen of them dived down, charging fire and shadow missiles. The missiles charged together, forming into one. It hit the zeppelin's balloon, forming a hole in the chain mail, and the balloon itself. The zeppelin shook violently from the impact.

The helmsman immediately knew what had happened. "Captain! We're loosing altitude. We'll be on the ground in less than three minutes."

"What?" growled the prince, who was standing beside the captain. "Are you certain?" The helmsman nodded weakly. "What the fuck am I supposed to do?" moaned Zakan.

Next, the dragons took out the quad canons on both side of the ship, sending trolls and weapons flying out the craft. Trolls hurried on deck and open fired on the dragons, but none of them managed to do any damage. The dragons came around for another round of their fire and darkness missiles, which they aimed at the trolls on the deck. Helix aimed his own at the zeppelin's main engine. When it collided with the engine, it produced an explosion large enough to take out all three of the engines.

They made another pass, this time aiming again at the zeppelin's balloon. They expanded the hole they produced. The helium surged out, and the zeppelin plummeted to the shallows. The hull shattered into thousands of pieces, killing all of the belly gunners. The balloon was seared completely. Trolls were thrown from the deck and into the shallow water. Blood mixed with ash and tainted the water.

The dragons continued firing their homing missiles from above, igniting most of the craft. They left the prince alone, standing on the metal deck, glaring upward at the dragons.

**Please check out the profile of my proofreader, Iceclaw14. She is the soul reason I can still write!**

**Author: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though there was no sex. But rest assured that there will be a sex scene in the next chapter, so have some K-Y ready, it will be hard core. Thanks for taking the time to read, and be sure to check out my co-writer's story TLOS: Eternal Peace. He needs extra hits. Oh, and I'm looking for good sketch artists (you may need a paper scanner) and co-writers. If you would like to give me ideas for future chapters, please PM. It's always an honor to converse with a fan. Oh, and please tell me what you like about my story. Don't be afraid to leave a long review. J**


	14. This one's for Frex

**Author: There will be lemons in this chapter, so have some K-Y ready and enjoy. And Please check out the first story, "Cynder and Spyro: The Queen of Blood." The title may change slightly over time, but you shouldn't have trouble finding it.**

**~THIS IS FOR FREX!~**

Helix and Cynder were watching as his warriors devoured the "unfortunate" trolls of the zeppelin. Helix noticed a familiar troll in red on the zeppelin. He had a sheathed sword at his hip. He turned himself so he directly faced Helix and drew his sword—it was golden. Spun the sword about in his hands and it took on an unnatural reddish glow. He pointed the tip of the sword at Helix and fired a long, blazing red tail. It hit Helix in the ribs.

He screamed and the steady beat of his wings was upset. He fell a hundred feet, managing only to right himself ten feet before he would have fallen into a river. He rested his feet in the cool water and attempted to calm himself and shut out the pain in his chest. He turned his eyes towards the battle.

There, he saw the prince swinging about his glowing sword and cutting down dragon after dragon. He took a moment to look at what remained of his crew. He watched as one of his soldiers, his legs removed, crawled about on the deck, a trail of blood behind him. Suddenly, he felt claws dig into his back. He was thrust to the floor and rolled about on the deck. He looked up and saw Cynder pinning him to the desk.

She opened her jaw widely and was about to dig her teeth into his neck when he punched her. Shocked, she released her claws. He seized his chance and pushed her off of him. Gripping his sword tightly, he filled it with the element of electricity. He raced forward and swung his sword over his head at Cynder. She jumped just in time, narrowly missing the blade.

She leaped forward and cut an X onto his chest with her tail scythe. She kept herself at a distance from him, hovering in mid-air. The prince ignored the pain and filled his sword with fire. He pointed the tip of the blade at her and sent several fireballs her way.

Cynder barrel rolled to avoid the shots and charged back at him. She wrapped her jaws around his shoulder and bit down hard. Again, he cast the pain to the back of his mind and focused his electricity inside of his blade, which he shot at Cynder. She let out a pain screamed and released the prince's shoulder. He kicked her off him with as much force as he could muster. Se slid across the deck and came to a stop about twenty yards away.

The prince groaned and slowly brought himself to his feet. Slowly, he approached her, his sword swinging with each step he took. Cynder attempted to rise, but a sharp pain grew all over her body, like a thousand needles digging into her skin. She fell back to the floor and watched as the prince approached her.

"No…no…please," she begged. "Please!"

He rose his sword over his head and Cynder closed her eyes, prepared for the end. Nothing came, and she heard the prince groan. She opened her eyes to see him standing in front of her, his sword still poised above his head. Static was bouncing erratically off of him. Cynder looked around the prince to see Spyro casting his electricity powers on him.

The prince fell to his knees and Spyro stopped his electricity and instead ran at him head on. He hoisted Zakan up into the air with his horns. The golden sword flew out of his hands landed in the shallows surrounding the ship.

Zakan landed on his back. His head spun violently and the entire world became unsteady.

"You're not so tough without your sword, are you?" Cynder managed to choke, joyful that the prince was injured.

Spyro hurried over to her and transferred half his health into her, greatly reducing her pain. She felt like she could breathe again and took a deep breath. "I thought something had happened to you," she whispered to Spyro.

He kissed her cheek and turned to Zakan. "What are we supposed to do with him?"

"Just get it over with, you mother fucking lizards," the prince hissed, having overheard their words.

Cynder's eyes wandered to the ship's starboard side. She stared down at the shallows, and, finally, on the opposite side. A smile grew on her face.

Vahali Zora and ten Hal Jani males were standing there. Vahali rose her head high and growled. "Go! We cannot lose. Take out what remains of the crew, but the prince is mine. We will avenge Frex with this battle."

They ran to the wreckage as quickly as they could. The males immediately set out to scour below deck for any surviving trolls. Vahali came just behind them. Spyro and Cynder gave her a small nod of acknowledgement when they saw her and turned their heads to Prince Zakan. She walked briskly past them and towered above the prince, who was still lying useless on the deck.

"You heartless troll," she hissed. "You penis-less rich fuck."

"What will you do to me?" he asked weakly, his voice hoarse.

She lowered her head so their eyes were at an equal level. She spat in his face and watched as his skin began to burn for a moment before she rose her head. "Spyro, light him. Hundreds of my kind have been killed by this troll." A tear slid down her cheek. "Make him suffer like Frex did."

Spyro hesitated for a moment. _Why was she acting like this?_ he thought. She was so far from her typical calm self it made his scales stand on end. _Was this what revenge did to dragons? _He sighed just softly enough for Vahali not to hear and rose to his feet. He stood just close enough to reach the troll with his breath and obliged.

Prince Zakan had been quiet up to this point, watching silently as Vahali ordered him to die. He rested his cheek against the cold metal of the deck and closed his eyes. It was when Spyro blasted his fire breath did he begin to make sound again. He screamed, and screamed, and screamed. His voice scratched against Spyro's eardrums, making his scales stand on end. It seemed to have little effect on Vahali.

"This what you did to Frex," she said. "How does it feel? Frex meant so much to all of us, and you killed him! So how does this feel, you imperial piece of shit? Tell me, tell me! I want Frex to be avenged! He died too soon, and it's because of you."

She was silent for a few more moments. She sniffled loudly and turned her eyes to the sky. "Spyro, put him out. Put him out! I want his heart."

He used his ice breath to douse the flames. Vahali approached the prince as easily tore the thin film of skin that remained over his chest. His heart was still beating. She reached in and removed his heart from his chest, the veins snapping. She swallowed it whole and felt it slide down her throat. "Finally, Frex, you've been avenged."

Spyro cleared his throat. "Chieftess?"

Vahali turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Cynder was hurt by Zakan. She needs medical attention." He wrapped his arms around Cynder and pulled her close. Her eyes were half-closed and her face was scrunched up in pain.

"Alright. Put her on your back and lead both of you to the temple."

"Thank you, Chieftess," Spyro said. He eased Cynder onto his back and followed Vahali off of the wreck. As they walked through the shallows, he noticed something glowing in the water. Approaching it cautiously, he discovered it was Prince Zakan's sword. "Helix might want to look at this," he murmured to himself as he took the sword between his jaws.

Helix was waiting for them inside of the Hal Jani tree. He was lying on his side with nurses wrapping up his chest with bandages—attempting to heal his cracked ribs. He smiled widely when he saw the three enter. "Spyro, hey buddy!"

Spyro dropped the sword. "It's great to see you, Helix."

The dark dragon motioned towards the sword. "What you got there, Spyro?" Spyro nudged the sword closer to him. "By the ancestors! That's Prince Zakan's sword, isn't it? The little bastard used that to blow me out of the sky."

"I think we should bring it back to show Volteer."

Venus and Shigi were in the council room with Volteer.

"Volteer," Shigi began uneasily, "Jeenie and I went to the den for a drink a while ago. And, on my way out of the bathroom, I was attacked. It was a cheetah female, and she tried to kill me."

"What?" Volteer growled, his eyes narrowing. "It is unacceptable, unthinkable that a cheetah would attack a friend of the allied races! What did she look like?"

"I didn't get a good look at her face, but she was light blue with black spots."

Volteer sighed. "There are many females of the Avalar tribe alone of that color. It may take us a while to find your attacker, but rest assured we will find her, and she shall pay deeply."

Shigi smiled. "Thank you, Volteer," he said with a deep bow.

He and Venus were about to leave when Cyril entered the room. "Ah, Cyril!" Volteer greeted him with a smile. "You're arrival is most opportune, most fortunate!" he turned to Shigi. "I have requested for Cyril to teach you the element of Ice. Your sister has told me that you have nearly mastered fire."

The troll nodded. "Yes, she's a great teacher."

Cyril took a step forward. "As am I!"

"It's an honor, Cyril," Shigi said, bowing.

A small crowd has accumulated around the 'heroes' in the first floor of the Hal Jani tree. Spyro and Cynder received frequent words of thanks and teary hugs, while Helix was bathed with flowers by the females, who kissed his forehead. He was partially worried they all thought he was dying. Dragons approached Vahali for no other reason than to tell her she was a leader that had done them all well, and Frex was smiling on her from wherever he was. Even Alexis had come to welcome Vahali back. Her child, still on her back, gurgled continuously with that brand of happiness only infants can muster.

Sakwai entered the tree and pushed his way through the crowd so he could face Vahali, Helix, Spyro, and Cynder, who was receiving care from the nurses. They were currently pressing bandages to a long, deep scar playing across her shoulder blade. Sakwai, as always, had a wide smile on his face. "General O' Van Sea and Vahali Zora! You two never cease to amaze me," he said loudly.

"Not only did you destroy the very zeppelin that drove away three of the Marsh Dragon clans from their homes, but you also rid us of the leader of the queen's air armada! I doubt we shall see any more conflict from the queen, at least not here."

From the crowd emerged the two other chiefs, who flanked Sakwai.

Spyro smiled. "Well, Chief, it was Vahali who ate his heart." _She also had me burn half his skin off_, he added mentally. He avoided facing Vahali, still afraid. Did all dragons lose to revenge?

Sawkai's smile widened and he nuzzled Vahali. "You make me so jealous, Chieftess Zora. I'll admit I was a little eager to eat his heart myself." He rose his head high. "What are we all standing her for? We're going to throw the biggest party this species has ever seen!"

Three dummies charged at him, scimitars drawn. Shigi pointed his cutlass at them and released a wave of ice, freezing them. He charged forward and, with one powerful stroke, broke them apart.

"Excellent job, Shigi," Cyril chuckled proudly.

Venus walked over to him and nuzzled him happily.

"And my mother told me marrying a dragon was a mistake! If she could see me now."

"Let's call it a day, shall we? You've done very well for this lesson. And, if you don't mind me saying, you're more of a dragon than a troll!" Cyril smiled. "Well, a teal, two-legged dragon!"

Shigi smiled, thanked Volteer, and headed back to his room with Venus.

The sun was setting over the temple, which was still brimming with life. The drums of victory were beating with the excited rhythm of the dragon's hearts, shaking the temple. All the dragons of the four clans were dancing the night away—while Spyro and Cynder spent the night in the tree where Helix and the fire dragons slept. Helix was also outside of the party, as his injuries prevented him from standing up straight—much less dancing. He was resting in Vahali's private room in the temple. He was alone for the first couple hours, listening as the drums pounded out _Some Like it Hot_ by Power Station and the drummer and males sang the lyrics.

As the party began to die out, Vahali rejoined Helix. She laid down against his underbelly.

"Is the party over already?" Helix asked.

"Everyone' s just eating now," she explained. "I just took a chicken leg and left so I could come see you." She turned her head around the two nuzzled, their tails coiling. "Helix?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep, I have too much energy." Her voice was low and breathy. "Would you like to help me out?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I think you've earned yourself a little whiff because of what you did today, General," she said, massaging his underbelly with her leathery fingers. She pulled away from him and stood up. She placed her right legs on the floor to one side of him and her left on the floor of the other side. She was facing away from him. Her tail was raised, and Helix could see her needy, swollen golden folds. She took a few cautious steps backwards so she was close enough for him to touch. "Come on, General. Take in the heavenly vapors. It does wonders for the brain _and _member."

He dug his nose into the heavenly lips of her sex. At first, she gasped, but began to moan as he circled his muzzle through her lips, causing her to release ore thick vapors. His member was throbbing. He pushed his nose from the lowest part of her sex to the highest. This sudden, strong movement caused her back legs to life from the air for a few moments.

Helix decided to do something a little different. He pushed his tongue deep into her pussy. His tongue wriggled deep inside her, making her yelp, pleased. She was so pleased she gushed golden, syrupy lube over his tongue, making him moan. He wiggled his tongue faster and his member began to throb harder.

After a few minutes her vagina was smooth and silky with both his saliva and her lube and his member was ready. Helix's eyes shot open when he suddenly felt her pull away. She walked off of him and rejoined him on the floor beside him. Her body was sweaty when she pressed it against him. "Please take me, Helix," she whispered.

She ran her paws down his belly until she reached his member, which she took in her hands and directed towards her pussy. She rubbed its head about her vaginal lips, making both of them moan. She then pushed it deep inside of her and pressed herself as close to him as she could come. She wrapped her arms around him as best as she could. She began to buck her hips. Helix followed her lead and the two bucked in perfect unison.

After half an hour of this exhausting pleasure, the fur began soaked with their sweat. They were both nearing their climaxes. Vahali began to feel a burning inside her and Helix's member began to deflate as its vibrating increased. They came within three seconds of each other.

"Vahali!"

"H-Helix!"

Helix's creamy seed shot through her canal. The feeling made her scream with pleasure and she exploded her own cum over him. Her lube leaked from her pussy. He slowly pulled his hood from her and the two embraced each other. "Thank you, General Foam-Seed," she mumbled, licking his neck.

"You're welcome, my little silky chieftess," he replied. He kissed her muzzle and the two fell asleep in each others' arms.

Jeenie was having trouble getting Dasha to sleep, who was lying with her brother against Jeenie's underbelly. Pyro was sleeping deeply, while Jeenie was far too excited. "Mama, I want to hear one of Uncle Shigi's stories from when he was in the empire!" she begged. "Please, Mama, he tells good stories."

Jeenie sighed and turned to Shigi who was lying with Venus on their own fur. "Shigi, bro, would you mind…?"

Shigi rose and smiled. "Sure." He sat himself beside Jeenie and crossed his legs. "You want to hear a story, do you Dasha?"

The little dragoness removed herself from Jeenie's warmth and placed her front paws on Shigi's legs, wagging her tail. "Yes, Uncle, you tell really awesome stories!"

"Okay, okay," he chuckled, patting her back.

She screamed joyfully and sat herself on the fur in front of him, wagging her tail excitedly, preparing herself for Shigi's story.

_He was only twelve-years-old and was newly conscripted into the royalist army. At this time, the queen had pushed her desire to claim lands to the back of her mind. Her greatest concern was defending the Valdin Marsh from the apes that had invaded. Dreadwings with apes on their backs circled above the palace and dropped grenades. Shigi was assigned to man a quad-cannon at the top of one of the towers._

_A dreadwing charged towards him, its riders arm poised to throw a grenade. Shigi positioned the dreadwing in his sights and pulled the trigger. Bullets ripped apart the dreadwing, and it fell to the earth screaming. Another dreadwing took its place. This one carried a gunpowder bomb in its talons._

_Frightened, Shigi dismounted the cannon and ran away. A loud explosion sounded behind him and heat rushed up his back. He turned around to see his cannon completely destroyed._

_He ran down the spiral staircase as quickly as he could to join his comrades at the ground. He drew his revolver when he arrived and examined the area closely. Four muscular ape warriors with battle axes charged at him. He rose his arm and shot them all in the head one by one. He reloaded and hurried to the palace gates._

_A dozen of his comrades were pushing the gates closed and replacing a giant oak beam across it. Moments later the dreadwings began dropping pods of apes. The trolls shot them down as best they could. When they were all defeated, the doors began to shake violently. Something was trying to break through. The trolls rushed to the door, but, before they could do anything to prevent it from breaking, it shattered, revealing a fifteen-foot-tall ape. The trolls released all of their bullets into it, but it had no effect. The ape roared and pummeled several of the trolls._

_The ape then drew its attention to Shigi and charged towards him. Shigi shot his own revolver rapidly at him, but, again, to no avail. The ape was only a few feet away from him when a small zeppelin flying overhead came within range and released its fifty-caliber cannons on the ape. He collapsed to the ground, dead. The ape soldiers, seeing their leader lying lifeless on the earth, retreated noisily. A zeppelin squadron, led by an extremely young Zakan, pursued the apes deep into the swamp._

_The battle was over, and Shigi's duties became collecting the bodies of the dead into large piles, which were burnt, sending a plume of smoke high into the air. While he was watching one stack of bodies burn, he heard a strange creaking sound and turned around behind him. Queen Enola had just emerged from her palace. She was a thin, attractive troll with magenta hair that came to the small of her back and was dressed in a ball gown, the skirt covered with golden lace and the corset with silver. _

Is she the queen or just a whore? _Shigi thought as she stepped forward. He alarmingly noticed that she was walking towards him and broke out in a panicked sweat. She had a strange smile playing about her lips._

"_You are a brave troll of my kingdom," she said, her voice loud and powerful. "But who are you?"_

"_Um…um…," he stuttered, unable to produce any other sound because of the shock overtaking his body._

"_I asked for your name," she said sternly. "Unless your name is Private Um." The guards chuckled at this pathetic excuse at a joke._

_Shigi took a deep breath. "I am Private Shigi Hasethsmalvena of the tenth conscript, Your Majesty." He bowed deeply. His name made her guards laugh whole-heartedly._

_The queen, however, was not amused. "Silence!" she threw back one of her arms as thought it were a sword. "Or I'll kill you all." For a split second, her smile had turned into a frown. When the guards stopped their chuckles, she turned back to Shigi and smiled. "Well, honey, I think you deserve a promotion to…colonel, maybe."_

"_Why, Your Majesty. I haven't done anything spectacular except surviving."_

"_Survivors are very useful to the kingdom I'm trying to resurrect. If we are going to send the ape king running, I'm going to need a _living_ army, aren't I?" she laughed at her own joke, her voice grating into Shigi's ears._

_The queen's wishes were upheld, and Shigi was promoted mere hours later. Following the war, however, he was demoted._

"Wow, Uncle Shigi," began Dasha after Shigi finished. "The queen sounds like a horny slut, walking around like that!" she giggled.

Jeenie stared down at her daughter, looking about ready to either kill her or wash her mouth out with soap. On the other hand, Shigi and Venus laughed.

"Dasha, you know you shouldn't talk like that!" Jeenie hissed.

Dasha pouted. "But Mom—" her mother gave her that venomous look again and the child's eyes widened. "Alright, Mom."

She turned back to her uncle. "I'm not asleep yet, so you have to sing me a song. Sing! I like your voice"

Shigi scratched his neck. He shot a look at Jeenie who, still seeming a little disturbed by her daughter's earlier statement, turned to Shigi and nodded her assent. He quickly decided upon a song. "You'll love this one, Dasha." He cleared his throat and sang _Wild West Hero _by Electric Light Orchestra.

_Wish I was, yeah, a wild west hero._

_Sometimes I look up high and then I think there might  
>just be a better life.<br>Away from all we know, that's where I wanna go,  
>out on the wild side,<br>and I wish I was, o-oo-o-oh, a wild west hero._

_Ride the range all the day till the first fading light,  
>be with my western girl round the fire, oh, so bright.<br>I'd be the Indians friend, let them live to be free,  
>ridin' into the sunset, I wish I could be.<em>

_I'd ride the desert sands and through the prairie lands,  
>trying to do what's right.<br>The folks would come to me, they'd say, we need you here.  
>I'd stay there for the night.<br>Oh, I wish I was, o o-oh, a wild west hero._

_Ride the range all the day till the first fading light,  
>be with my western girl round the fire, oh, so bright.<br>I'd be the Indians friend let them live to be free,  
>ridin' into the sunset I wish I could be.<em>

_Oh, I wish I was, o oo o oh, a wild west hero._

_Wish I was, o o o oo, a wild west hero..._

Dasha was fast asleep, making both Shigi and Jeenie smiled. "Wow, bro, you have an amazing voice," complimented Jeenie. "I think that was even better than Boy George." She outstretched her arm and carefully brought Dasha against her underbelly beside Pyro. She nuzzled Shigi thankfully. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, big sis," he replied. He rose from the fur and rejoined Venus. He laid down beside her and she stretched her wings about him. The two kissed before laying down their heads and sleeping for the night.

Zax was lying with his sleeping nephew against his underbelly, babysitting him while his sister was at a party. He was dozing off when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He opened his eyes to see his sister approaching. He smiled at her and she laid down beside him. He closed his eyes. He wrapped his tail around hers, as he usually did whenever she laid like this. Surprisingly, she did not pull away. She was probably just in a good mood. He opened his eyes and saw her staring blankly in front of her.

"Hi, sis, did you have fun?" he asked.

She nodded. "It was fine."

Zax immediately noticed how close his sister was. He narrowed his eyes. "Is something wrong, sis?"

She turned her head and began to nibble his neck. She moved her son to her chest and adjusted her body so her swollen womanhood pressed against his scales. "Sis, what are you doing?" he asked, alarmed.

She pressed her lips to his. "Bro, you've seen my womanhood when you held my hand when I had my son. I think it's only fair I see yours. Everyone I know has seen their brother's member, except I haven't seen yours."

He blinked. "You want to see my thing?"

She nodded.

"Alright sis, anything for you." He kissed her muzzle and slowly rose to his feet. He stood over his sister so Alexis could examine him closely. She began to circle her nose around the folds of his hiding place. Zax was still a little disturbed by her motions, her sniffing his member as it slowly made its way out of his hiding place. A few minutes later it was completely free.

"Wow, those poor widowed mothers," she chuckled.

He shrugged. "I had to lose my virginity sooner or later. I seized the opportunity during the march."

Alexis stood up and licked his neck. He smiled and silently urged her to continue. Some of the mothers on the same floor noticed what looked like the two of them kissing, at least from their point of view. She pulled herself away from him, woke up her child, and put him on her back. "Do you want to go for a walk, Zax?" Alexis asked. "The stars are out, and it's truly a gorgeous night."

"Sure, it's been a while since I've gotten out. We'll just have to take it slow, I don't think I'm fully healed yet."

Alexis nodded and led the two of them out of the tree and into the beautiful night outside.

Spyro was holding Cynder as warmly as possible, but still trying his best not to hurt her and her newer injuries. Tears were slowly traveling down her cheeks. "Spy…," she whimpered.

"Yeah, Cyn? Do you need anything?"

She swallowed, pausing a moment before speaking. "Do you think things will change now that Zakan's dead?"

Spyro kissed her neck. "He was an important troll—in charge of the queen's entire armada. Trust me, the queen will never send any other zeppelins this way. You defeated him, it's because of you that thing will be safe."

"Did I really do that? Did I really fight that well?"

"You were amazing," he assured her.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep," she said. "It hurts too much."

As her back was the least injured part of her, Spyro began to massage her shoulders.

She shook her head. "No, Spy, I need the ultimate stress relief." She rolled on her back and spread her legs, showing him her pink treasure, moist with her jelly. "Please."

"Are you sure?" Spyro asked, concerned. "You're pretty badly injured." She simply nodded. "Alright, if you really want to."

He placed both his hands on the sides of her opera house and stretched open its gorgeous lips. He opened his mouth and began to tenderly make-out with her folds, as if he were French-kissing her actual lips. He circled her folds with his tongue, making her close her eyes and moan. She closed her eyes tightly and began to relax.

Her pussy began to excrete sugary lube, making Spyro form an "O" with his lips to suck in her treasure. Spyro sent a few tiny electric shock through his tongue and into her. Her arousal grew higher and she shoot more cum into his tongue. It was delicious to Spyro, and he used his tongue to find more until she was dry.

After about ten minutes she felt completely relaxed, the only sounds escaping her mouth were low, pleased moans. "Spy…," she moaned as she neared her orgasm, a burning having emerged in her lower regions. Her pussy gushed more jelly, which Spyro drank eagerly. She let out a pleased sigh as Spyro pulled away from her and laid himself down beside her. His underbelly was against her back. "Thank you, Spy," she said softly. "That was nice."

The two fell asleep in each other's warmth, long before the partying dragons returned.

Alexis was leading her brother and child to the roof of the temple. Another oddity, but, by this point, Zax decided to ignore all the strange things she was doing today. Parties weren't her thing, but she had gone earlier and left him with the baby. She was just acting strange.

The sky was filed with thousands of twinkling stars. It had been a while since Zax had been outside at night, which made the stars seem all the more beautiful. Alexis's baby squealed with happiness. He reached out at the stars as though he could grab them. "Gaa!" he shrieked happily.

Zax smiled. "Yeah, it's pretty, isn't it?" The child giggled in reply. Alexis laid down on her belly, Zax following her lead. "Isn't this the most gorgeous night you've ever seen? And to think that, if the raid hadn't happened, I'd probably in the Hal Jani temple reading jerk-off stories. I can't imagine how many nights like these I must have missed." He turned to his sister. "Hey, sis, because you're Vahali's second-in-command, what would happen if she became pregnant or something?"

"Why the hell does it matter to you?" she replied tartly. It seemed she was beginning to become her typical self again. "And it's obvious, I would just lead the clan for the short while during which she can't."

Zax nodded. "I'm pretty sure General O' Van Sea is going to give her that kind of present. I think they screw every other hour." He laughed. "You know what, one night I found the two of them in a sixty-nine!" Alexis wasn't facing her brother, so he couldn't tell if she was shocked, but he did see her scales prickle. "And his pole was enormous! She's bound to get knocked up sooner...or later."

Alexis sighed and rose from her belly. Silently she turned around and headed back to the tree. Zax sighed at her lack of speaking and followed her back to the tree.

**Author: CO-WRITERS WANTED! I am still looking for co-writers who can make my story even better. I only have one so far. He's a brilliant writer, but he's just one man. I want my co-writers to have great vocabularies, to be good at writing fight scenes, and possibly know some funny jokes. I could use an entire team of co-writers, and maybe an artist (you'll need a paper scanner), someone who's good at drawing pictures of Spyro, Cynder, and the guardians. I've always pictured this story a comic book. Imagine it! Thanks again for taking the time to read, and if you have any ideas about future chapters, please PM me. It's always an honor to converse with a reader. I need ideas because the fifteenth chapter may be a while due to real world troubles.**


	15. Lovely Singing Voice

**author:**

**Im sorry for sending in my chapters late. but i have some horrible real world troubles. I have recently been put on ritalin. AKA the zombie pills for autistic's. and I have been living in fear of my normal or should I say "neuro typical" relatives plus im really lacking ideas for future chapters. if somebody wants to spill ideas please PM me.**

*****GREAT SIGNING VOICES*****

2am in twighlight falls dragon temple. shigi is slumbering in venus's warmth. on his back with his head rested on her neck.

jeenie is curled up with her two children dasha and pyro. as shigi slumbered. he dreamed of his mother and sisters back on dantes freezer. he began to have a flashback of when his sisters saw his cursed eyes. he tossed nearly waking up Venus as the image rushed through his head.

_his flashback_

_1 week after that fire dragon curses him. he receives 2 days of leave on his homeland Dante's freezer. he is aboard a small troop carrying zeppelin closing in on the fishing village he calls home.. when the zeppelin arrives it i is welcomed by a horde drop its anchor in the snow and begins its descend until it is low enough to drop its gang plank. _

_and so shigi and other troll conscripts on short leave traversed the gang plank and be greeted by girlfriends and loved ones. at the botome shigi scans the cowd for his mother and sister while seeing other conscripts being loved to bits (so to speak) by there family's. and then his sisters lizabeta and kimara wearing yak fur emerged from the crowd and screeched with joy and hugged him. he picked them up squeezed them lifting them into the air one at a time. "its great to see you two sisters.. wheres mom?" "shes baking a turkey" kimara answered squeezing her brother shigi.._

_the dream then started to fast forward into a nightmare. going past when he feasted with his family and when his sisters pushed him to remove his goggles that conceal his yellow blood shot eyes._

_they are in the living room of there quay house and his mother is doing the dishes. "shigi. whats with the goggles?" "oh. these are. standard issue for sgt. kim." "you haven't taken them off since you arrived. come on shigi you look ridiculous" she chuckled. "no sis i have really bad eyes. a dragon cursed me.". then his immature sister lizabeta grabbed them by the strap and removed them and kimara saw his glowing yellow bloodshot eyes. she screamed at the mere sight of them and ran out the front door. shigi turned to his other sister lizabeta and re claim his vital eye wear. she caught sight of his eyes and dropped the goggles and ran out the door as well. _

_shigis mother disturbed by the screaming came to investigate. and the sight of shigis cursed eyes nearly killed her. she dropped the steak pie in shock and ran a mile._

_it was that night forward that shigi knew. nobody was immune to his horrible yellow eyes.._

_end flashback _

shigi awoke with a gasp of shock nearly waking up venus as she moaned and shifted her head slightly. he slowly removed himself from her warmth to aquire some rum from the liquor cabinet to steady his nerves.

he popped open a red bottle of rum and gazed at jeenie slumbering with her youngling's dasha and pyro. he remembered the day months ago when he shot her husband denji in avalar. while leading a raid on the cheetah village.. he took a close look at dasha and he realized that the daughter of the electric dragon he killed now calls him uncle and pleas him to sing her asleep. 'what would her husband think if he were alive. me married to venus. his daughter calling me uncle.' he thought. questioned he feared may never be answered. after he had finished his rum he returned to venus's warmth. being cautious not to wake her as he climbed into bed with her..

7am in the marshes. Helix slumbers with the chieftess zora in her private room in the zak noik temple. warm on a fur. his arms and wings around her there tails coiled.

vahali moaned awake. awakening Helix in the process. she rolled to face him and licked his face "morning" she smiled. "great morning" he licked her muzzle. Helix and vahali got up and stretched and vahali giggled gazing at the mess they made on the fur. "what" Helix chuckled. Helix caught sigh of the giant stain on the fur they made last night. "I hope chieftain sakwai doesn't mind the mess" she giggled gaining a blush from Helix. he then smelled himself and realized he reeked.

"I really need a bath" he chuckled. "together" she she offered & nuzzled. "your the chieftess" he pecked her cheek. and so she coiled her tail round his neck and walked him into the big dragon shower in her room. and used her tail to pull down the lever on the wall a quarter. the many shower head on the ceiling dropped reasonable amounts of hot water on the tiled floor and down the small drain. vahali gave Helix a nudge encouraging him to enter.

he obliged and stepped inside the monsoon of hot water. and chieftess zora joined him. the feeling of hot water on her back gained a pleasurable moan from her. she spread her legs wide and lifted her tail allowing the hot water to wash off dried seed and vaginal grease which easily washed away into the drain. as she moaned her tail was lifted high and Helix stared down her beautiful sexually seasoned baby canon. vahali looked back at Helix and he snapped out of his perverse'd stare and cleared his throat. "no its alright. you like my big SHMOOTH opera house dont you." she giggled shaking her hips her tail still risen. "why dont you have a bite" she offered her smile and gorgeous brown eyes contributing. "anything for the chieftess". "1st ever chieftess" she corrected giggling. Helix slowly approached.

as Helix approached he took another gaze at her gorgeous wet steamy folds seasoned with recent intercourse. she continued looking back at him. her eyes begging him closer and closer. "do it" she moaned with her eyes closed and head up facing forward "plunge your big dragon tongue in me. please." she plead screaming. as she waved her tail in the air the lips of her sex rubbing.

vahali used her tail to close the lever on the wall. shutting off the water. and then Helix circled his snout through the big lovely smelling folds of her sex gaining a pleasurable high gasp from her. head head raised. the feeling of his big muzzle through her folds made her moan with her head raised. and then she yelped due too a strange feeling in her pussy. not Helix having fun. but she felt as if she soiled herself. and then she realized it was lube excreting into her tunnel and leaking out he folds of her sex.

Helix sucked in her heavenly vapors through his nostrils. as Helix pushed his muzzle into her sex she yelped and her entire back flinched with pleasure. he felt her lube touch her nose. so he opened his lips and started sucking her fruit tasting folds gaining a pleasurable loud high pitched yelp from the chieftess. consuming her jelly made him want more so he pushed his tongue deep within her pussy.

for two minutes he plunged his long fat prehensile tongue in and out. and she moaned his name and yelped...

about 10 minutes later. her vagina was burning and filling with lube. turned on by Helix's big exciting tongue. and then his eyes shot open as to see her pull away. "mount me general foam seed. PWEASE" she plead gazing back at him. her tail risen. her beautiful playground eyes begging him to mount. "its an honor chieftess vahali zora" he chuckled as he approached and hopped on.

gradually aiming his member to her playground. and then he slowly inserted his cock and it spread her opera house wide. he had inserted it halfway in though to her being half his size it felt like he was completely inside. and he waited for her to adjust herself before hearing her plea "Helix please. fuck me!". and so Helix started bucking his hips and vahali moved her tail to the side and moaned as his cock was plunged in and out to her. there hips bucking moaning each others names.

for 30 minutes there hips had been bucking. there bodies sweaty and musky. the arousal from both dragons filling the bathroom and vahali's quarters. vahali's pussy was literally steaming from the heat being produced. not from friction as there is none with her delicious lube filling her vadge. but from the heat of her arousal. as his cock came out every time its excreted steam which rise into the air. and both of them were nearing there climaxes.

and as vahali was about to cum Helix moaned "vahali. Im gonna" he moaned loudly "yes yes please do it. fill me with seed" she plead screaming. Helix let out a loud orgasmic moan and shot his gallon of seed in her. the feeling of his creamy load rushing through her canal with insane force gained a pleasurable scream from her. and she gave orgasmic yelps as Helix slowly pulled his aching member from her playground. helix then leaned against the shower tiled wall and panted catching his breathe. vahali giggled and approached him to thank him for his service. "thanks general foam seed" she pecked his cheek. "your welcome silky SHMOOTH chieftess zora" he chuckled and licked her neck. and then vahali used her tail to turn the shower back on so they could cleanse themselves from the intercourse. and they rubbed each other clean.

meanwhile. in the tree the fire dragon worriers resided. spyo and cynder are near awakening from there slumbers. laying on there sides. his arms and wings around her trying to comfort his battered love. cynder awoke first. she could still feel prince zakans horrible sword on her shoulder from yesterday. her chest ribs ached from his solid blows. her faint yelps of agony awoke spyro. "you alright cyn?" he said with a look of worry."oh. spy. it hurts so bad" she whimpered. "that bastard prince". "hey cyn. don't worry about him he's dead. the empires Ariel armada. is no more. the queen wont have the guts to send her zeppelin's again thanks to us" he pecked her cheek gaining a smile from cynder. "you really think so spy" she said slowly coiling her tail round his. "I know so cyn" he said laying his head on her neck. "I love your optimism" she giggled.

as much as spyro wanted to go out and see th dawn of the marsh in the spring. he felt uncomfortable with leaving cynder in her current state. battered by prince zakian.

**author: **

**just so you guys know. Im really lacking ideas for future chapters. that is why chapters are coming in late. if you could PM and spill some of your ideas. that be great. please PM if I like an idea. I will consider it. **

**now lets see what general O van sea and the chieftess vahali zora are up to shall we *laughs sinisterly*.**

chieftess zora and general o van sea walk down th hall of the zak noik temple. there sides rubbed as they walked. "so. how was I vahali?" he asked in front of the whole marsh dragon species populating the halls. "incredible" she growled seductively gaining the attention of a few zak noik dragons.

the two kept walking with there sides rubbing until they were outside the temple. at the bottom of the stone stairs uniting the ground with the entry. "well. I have.." "dragons to lead yes yes chieftess. and I have.." "soldiers to motivate" she giggled and licked his neck. "we'v met just days ago and were. already finishing each others.." "dinner" vahali interrupted giggling. "sentences" he pecked her cheek. and then they exchanged reassuring nuzzles and departed to there responsibility's.

vahali climbed up the giant willow where her kind resided. on entry she gazed upon mothers of the hal jani awakening from there slumbers. there infants against there underbelly's. and she even saw her 2nd in command. Alexis. slumbering with her baby against her belly. her brother zax slumbering behind her. his arms and wings around her. his head rested on her neck. vahali approached them with a smile and nudged Alexis awake. "huh. what time is...oh chieftess zora" she snapped into attention. "hows the clan Alexis?" she asked with her smile still intact. "no idea. I *yawns loudly* have not checked the clan yet vahali. give me a sec".

she then nudged her brother awake. "zax. zax WAKIE WAKIE. hands off giant SNAKIE" she giggled. "arrg. yes sis" "keep my little boy company while I survey the clan bro" she begged with her gorgeous purple eyes "anything sis" he smiled. "thanks" she licked his muzzle. she then got on her own 4 feet and proceeded to walk around the tree. checking the status of the group. as her role demands. zax positioned himself so he could pull his nephew against his belly. to keep him safe in his mothers absence as she carried out her duties as 2nd in command to the chieftess zora.

meanwhile general O van sea has assembled two of his dragons. outside the temple the allied fire dragons resided.

alright men. you two must deliver an important message to volteer in twighlight falls. tell him th queen of blood and prince zakan are all but history. and then bring his orders back to us." "yes sir!". "so go. now! . go forth with the good news!".

and so they ran and pick up speed. then opened there wings and started flapping until they lifted off. "and exercise caution!" the general yelled. the fliers, out of breath from the take off run, responded with a hard beat of here wings.

meanwhile. chieftess zora sits proud overlooking her clan who are practically her family. and h 2nd in command Alexis approaches her. "vahali. the clans status is pretty green. but there's a large pregnant blue female with a black underbelly due today. she needs a place to give birth and two nurses." she informed looking up to the chieftess on her perch. "she will have to go where the other mothers had to birth there young. the bottom floor of the tree. and all the nurses she may require." vahali smiled being a kind leader the best of her ability.

and then that very pregnant mother to be emerged from the group. and approached the chieftess. she was breathing heavily. "chieftess. I think my baby's coming" she whimpered in agony looking up to the chieftess. "you'l be fine pet. just follow Alexis she will take you to the place the other mothers had to go to have there babies." she nuzzled the hal jani mother to be. she whimpered in severe agony as Alexis escorted her to the bottom of the tree. where she could have some privacy the bring her youngling into the world.

meanwhile in twighlight falls dragons temple. shigi has been ordered by volteer to proceed to the briefing room of the temple. for which reason he has no clue.

he is walking down the halls but has his right hand inside his cloak on his revolver. fear of being attacked by the same hater he encountered in the den. luckily he encountered no threat to the point where he arrived in the briefing room. he was greeted by volteer and hunter. "ah shigi. please take a seat" hunter bowed and pointed him to his seat. "so whats up volteer. why'd you send a mole and wake me up at 6am." "because we need you shigi. for an important assignment."

"volteer. I have faithfully served the dragons for months now. when will you relieve of the title 'cloaked widow maker'." shigi stood up and crossed his arms in front of volteer. "we request one final task of you shigi. your greatest challenge awaits.." shigi was wide eyed awaiting volteer to finish his sentence. though nobody could see due o his goggles. he nodded and flapped his hands as if to say 'yes yes im listening. spill it out'. "in the valdin marshes.". shigis mouth became wide. his heart raced. he began to have a flashback of his early days in service to the empire and queen enola.

his flashback.

shigi remembers when he was twelve. a mere PVT in the empire of two million strong trolls. he see all around him as him and his 'horde' as the trolls call proceed to there zeppelin docked with a tower. cheetahs and moles being whipped to lift heavy supplies onto platforms which zeppelin's air lift beneath them.

and some of queen enolas elite guard in red cloaks carrying fire infused mage staffs walked around. as the zeppelin dack is close to the palace and the valdin city. it was an impenetrable fortress. the pride of the empire.

his flash back ended

shigi's mouth hung and volteer tried his best to regain his attention. "shigi. shigi. oh for fuck sake troll wake up!" volteer growled gainin a head shake fom shigi. "are you crazy lightning fuck. the valdin marsh is the center of the queens empire. theres no way I could return and live.". "dont worry shigi. you will not be alone. van vulture has given us command of some of his finest partisans. your mission is simple. you have to destroy the queens most sophisticated battleship. 'the princess of pus'. it will be a stealth mission. high risk I know. but complete this mission. and the dragons will forgive you of your past." "promise?" shigi asked growling. " you have my word. and the word of our species. have faith shigi O Van Sea. the dragons never forget those who come to there aid." volteer bowed reassuring him.

and so shigi left the briefing room and returned to his love Venus o van sea. to give her..some..horrible news. he opens he door finding jeenie curled up slumbering with her son and daughter. and Venus screeched with joy and approached him. and gave him sloppy pecks on the face with her enormous dragon muzzle. and then started licking him like a puppy dog. "heh heh. alright baby. nice to see you two. even if ive only been gone five minutes" he chuckled. "how'd the briefing go hmm?" she asked nuzzling.

"venus. I dont how to tell you this but. here sending me to.." shigi was unable to continue his explanation and hugged venus's muzzle. "where they sending you?. my little GWEEN man" asked gazing into his goggles. "to the valdin marshes" "what!" venus growled. "but assured me. that if I complete my mission there. they would forgive me. and every dragon mole and cheetah. would know." he reassured stroking her throat and kissing her nose. "but you'l be killed." she started softly sobbing.

"baby. I'v faced worse. in service to the empire. a few imperial's wont drop me." he hugged her snout. "but the queens most elite troops are stationed all over that sector" she sobbed licking his face." "remember venus I used to slay dragon commanders. thats why I am the formerly known 'cloaked widow maker'. I will not be dropped by the queens imps" he tried his best to reassure his enormous fire breathing love.

then dasha emerged from the warmth of her mother and brother. and approached her sorrowful aunt Venus and troll substitute for an uncle shigi. "aunt venus. why so sad?" she asked approaching them. "uncle shigi's being sent to the valdin marshes. thats practically a death sentence" venus sobbed gaining a gasp from dasha. "no uncle shig!" dasha screamed as she ran up to shigi and pounced him on his back.

her front feet on his rib cage. her young eyes gazing into his goggles. "uncle. must your really go. please please don't go.

uncle shigi. if you do. we may never see you again" she plead loudly awakening her mother and brother. they groaned as they awoke. and jeenie realized her younger sister venus was in sorrow. "venus whats wrong?" she asked with an uneasy expression. "volteers sending shigi to valdin." she sobbed "what!" jeenie growled.

at that very moment jeenie remembered. that it was volteer who sent her husband to the defend the cheetah village in avalar. "why is he sending you there shigi?" "because he needs me to destroy the queen powerhouse in the ocean. 'the princess of puss'. the most dangerous ship in the queens fleet." "that electric fuck!. he sent my husband to die. now he's sending my sisters husband to die. who's next!. is anybody safe around here!" jeenie got up and started pacing in anger.

and ten she got an idea and pulled a sinister grin as she approached shigi. "little brother. I may know a way to pull you out.". "you do" "yeah. I once did something to volteer long time ago. it felt great. considering he was partially responsible for my husbands death.". jeenie then started to nuzzle her brother in law. "could you watch dasha and pyro. while we go. have a little chat with volteer." she plead laughing sinisterly. "sure sis in law" he approved rubbing her throat. "thanks" she licked his face.

"dasha pyro. uncle will play with you. while mommy goes to talk with volteer. OK" she informed. "can he tell us. scary story about his service to the empire?. please please please please please mamma" dasha asked pleading running in a circle like a sexually excited male horse. "oh course he can" jeenie approved gaining a screech of joy and anticipation from dasha.

jeenie then gave venus a nudge. "come on sis. we'l go talk to volteer".

and so jeenie took venus out of the room and proceeded to the briefing room to confront volteer. there so called 'trusted' leader. and dasha and pyro stood on there hind legs. and dasha plead for him to tell a story from his military carrier. "hey hey hey. shh shh. how bout I sing you an 80's love song instead. hmm?" he said rubbing dasha back and scratching her neck.

"what about a Weird Al Yankovic song?" "you like weird al dasha?" "aha uncle" dasha nodded. "ooh. you have nice taste in music little hyperactive dragoness" he scratched her neck gaining a giggle and blush from dasha. "ok ok I sing you UMMMM...if that isn't love!. that ones funny" he said gaining a scream of joy from dasha as she laid down with her and brother on the fur they slumber with there mother jeenie on. shigi joined them and crossed his legs and began signing a song from one of the greatest musical comedians alive. 'weird al yankovic'. and began to sing 'if that isnt love' from his album 'Alpocalypse

**author:**

**Im afraid I cannot include the lyrics this time. but you can easily google it. oh and im still looking for great co writers. im always looking for someone to proof read my stories. and somebody who can draw great spyro and cynder comics. maybe someone from Herpy. cause what if my story was a comic book. be great?. now lets see what volteer is up to shall we heh heh heh heh heh.**

meanwhile volteer is debriefing two fire dragon fliers. whom very recently arrived from the marshes. "by our ancestors!. the queen of blood is finnaly a wreck. and the prince is..what you say he was again?" "crispy critter" one of them said. "yeah! hah hah hah. I bet queen enola is steaming in her boots right about now." volteer chuckled.

and then jeenie bursted through the double doors and a bang could be heard as they doors hit the wall. "vol...teer!" she growled gaining attention and an uneasy look from volteer and the fliers. particularly from volteer.

she growled like a lioness as she approached volteer slowly. venus followed her and looked at volteer with sorrow "you...dirty yellow fucker." she growled on approach. "1st you send my husband denji to his death. now your sending. my brother in law to his death... IS ANYBODY SAFE AROUND HERE. WITH YOU IN CHARGE!" she yelled stalking circles around him.

she circled him with an expression of anger. as if she wanted to strangle volteer. he began to stutter and positioned his tail between his legs and put his head down and faced jeenie. being careful to keep his front to her. as he could sense her intentions.

"j-j-Jeenie I told you before. months ago. I d-d-didn't know you w-w-w-w-were pregnant when i sent your husband to avalar." he stuttered keeping his back away from jeenie. "its partially your fault. that Im a widow with 2 kids. but your gonna widow of my sister too" she growled.

"I-I-I promised him that if he accomplishes his mission. he will have the complete forgiveness of the allied races.". "words. nothing but sweet sweet words. which become rancid wax in my ears" she growled. and then without warning she jumped pouncing on volteer sending him on his side. and she gripped his neck in her jaws. she rotated her head as she bit down even harder gaining an agonizing growl from volteer.

"jeenie. *choking noises*. please stop arrgh!" he plead choking. Venus watched with an expression of shock. not knowing whether to praise her older sister for being so supportive. or to tell her to let go as he was clearly dying from tthe large strong young dragoness. overpowering the electric elder. volteer gazed at Venus. his cries and tears in his eyes telling Venus he is suffering. "venus arrg. please. help me!" he plead choking.

volteer could feel entire limbs of his body loosing sense of touch. his arms and tail were entirely numb. he was slowly loosing consciousness. "jeenie!. stop!. he's dying!" venus screamed. "ash you wish" she obliged her speech muffled by volteers neck in her jaws. jeenie let go and a gasp of releif could be heard from volteer as he recovered from jeenies attempts to murder him. and he got on his feet. still weak due to his age combined with feeling jeenies jaws left behind. he faced jeenie who had her back to him.

"jeenie. shigi is the only troll we have who knows every inch of queen enolas homeland. we have to send shigi in. we are. ch-ch-choice-less. shigi will definitely. be forgiven if he succeeds. just as you have forgiven him. remember. your husband in av..." "that was mostly your fault. shigi was only following orders when he shot my poor denji. you had a choice. there are a few hundred worriers. and you sent my husband" she growled looking back at volteer. she then looked back at the stone floor in front of her. and remembered her husbands death as if it were yesterday. then she started sobbing and approached venus for a hug.

she nudged venus as she sobbed. and she obliged by resting her head on the back of jeenies long neck. and jeenie rested hers on the back of venus's. "shh. shh. shh" venus attempted to calm her moving her head up and down the back of her neck.

jeenie was eventually calmed enough to brake from the dragon hug and confront volteer again. "fine. send him. but if I have to come back. its going to be ugly" she pointed her tail scythe to his neck. and the venus took her out of the room and they strutted back to there room.

meanwhile in the marshes.

cynder finally gets the treatment she needs and deserves as hal jani nurses rub her down in a blue oil she is unfamiliar with. she is in the zak noik temple laying down on a big towel. "MMM yeah. great stuff. I can feel all the pain just. draining away. what is this stuff?." she asked enjoying her rub don. her claws digging into the towel. "its blue oil. from the core o marsh purana's. we harvest em" the hal jani nurse explained. "I dont care what its from. its feels. great oh" she growled.

meanwhile spyro has a meeting with general O van sea in th tree the general and th rest of the fire dagon worriers resided. he finally arrives in the tree finding general Helix with the fire dragons of the force gathered round him. "ah. spyro. my friend come come. just in time too." Helix invited spyro in. and he proceeded to the front of the group hearing what the general Helix has to say.

"now friends. have we all enjoyed our stay in the marshes with th clans?" "yeah!" they all sad in unison. "I have recently sent 2 of you to twighlight falls to give volteer the news that the queen of blood is but a wreck. and the prince zakan is a crispy critter. and if volteer orders us. we may be required to leave. so I hope you'v had the time of your life here. I have. the chieftess zora as shown me what great continent this is. what kind hearted dragons there are in the 4 clans of marsh dragons. it will be a shame to leave. but if volteer demands so. we will be choice-less. the fliers will return very soon. so please take the last of this time. to enjoy this landscape. your dismissed!".

and so the fliers left the room. but spyro approached Helix. "ah spyro. buddy. what is it hmm" he looked down at spyro. "Helix. if your leaving. where does th place vahali?. I mean. she's your life mate." "oh dont worry bud. Ill visit her on weekends. its only a few hours flight from twighlight fall to the marshes." he chuckled. "and what about cynder. she's too injured to fly." "I could carry her if you'd like. anyway buddy I have to spend some time with my new life mate vahali so. talk to yah later hmm" he said walking out of the room.

and so spyro returned to cynder. receiving a rub down by the hal jani nurses. "how is ti cyn?." he asked as he approached. "oh spy baby. you gotta try this. its. incredible" she growled in pleasure her claws digging into the towel she laid on. "hey cynder. Helix says we'd be leaving today. should volteer order so" "oh. but this place is incredible. great wildlife. good food. great hospitality. why should we leave." she asked enjoying her rub. spyro then began to nuzzle cynder.

"cause cyn. the chieftess of the hal jani tells me. that in the winter, summer and autumn the marshes are just a foggy wasteland. during that time. th only safe places to be. are the temples and hollow willows." he explained gaining a sigh of disappointment from cynder. "well. I suppose with the current conflict. and everything. yreah yeah. your right spy baby. but could we just come and visit on occasion. maybe during the spring. its so gorgeous in the spring. please" she plead nuzzling him back. "sure cyn. I like i in th spring oo." he licked her muzzle gaining a giggle from cynder.

and then without warning another hal jani nurse bursted into the room. ruining the moment of bonding for spyro and cynder. "come on come on. they need your help in the tree. A female is in labor. she needs assistance" the nurse panicked. "oh crap!. sorry cynder your massage is over. its an emergency." the nurse apologized leaving the r."oom. "every mating season arrgg" the nurse complained leaving the room.

meanwhile jeenie and venus burst into the room as shigi is telling a story from his service to the empire to dasha and pyro. "shigi. little bro. Im sorry. we couldnt convince volteer. he said he needed you regardless." jeenie apologized. "its alright sister. Im not gonna le a few dozen imps drop me." shigi smiled with a bow. and then venus approached him sobbing like a little dragoness. "hey hey shh shh. baby" he tried to calm her. he got on his feet and rubbed her throat whilst kissing up an down the top of her muzzle. "you shouldn't have to go" she cried. "baby. Im not not letting th queen drop me. remember. I have faced worse missions during my service to the empire. I once crawled out of a burning airship wreck you know".

"uncle was about to tell us about when he was on the airship king of guts mamma" dasha said. "thats wonderful sweetie" jeenie responded taking little notice as she gazed at her sorrowful younger sister. she gazed at venus sobbing as she nuzzled shigi. fearful of him being sent to the troll kingdoms to be killed. as jeenie gazed at her younger sister. she realizes that before now she has never cried like she cries now. not even when they were the size of spyro and cynder and there parents were killed by the dark masters forces did she cry like this before. and then venus started to lick his face. "promise me you wont get yourself killed" "I promise." he kissed her muzzle. "uncle please tell us about. when you were on the king of guts zeppelin. please. you tell great stories" dash plead jumping up and leaning on shigi. "very well dasha." he chuckled gaining a scream of excitement from dasha. dasha then laid on the fur with her brother pyro. and shigi joined them crossing his legs and began to tell the story of when he was a port side(left) belly gunner on the king of guts.

_his story & flashback._

_shigi is a belly gunner on the king of guts. and the legendary zeppelin is on route to destroy the zak noik temple. when without warning shigi hears gunfire from the rear canons over the noise of the roaring engines. and then a large squadron of fire and dark dragons fly close past his view. he takes a few short bursts at them with little result. he could hear in the access corridors the canon fire and cries of his comrades._

_as the shadow and dark dragons fired there homing missiles at the helpless gunners. and then a dark dragon charged for shigi and was charging his homing fireball. but shigi fired upon the dragon with a huge burst. and the machine guns ripped the unfortunate worrier to shreds and he plummeted to the earth. and then 4 more fire dragons flew towards him. he reloaded his two canons and opened fire upon thm. quickly picking thm off one by one before they were in range to fire there homing missiles._

_but the skilled troll had little time to catch his breathe. as a huge quake could be heard an the entire massive craft shook. and an emergency alarm sounded_

the story so far gained a gasp from dasha. "what did you do uncle. how'd you survive?" "listen carefully. I tell you soon. Im getting to good part here"

_shigis first instinct told him that there was a breech in the balloon. and then looked down and realized the ground was getting closer and closer. the king was losing altitude fast. so shigi left his gun and retreated franticly to the upper decks. as the bottom deck would clearly be crushed on impact with the earth._

_surrounding the zeppelin. dark dragons and fie dragons continued to bombard the massive craft with there fire balls. _

_after a short while the breech in the balloon grew to the point. where the entire zeppelin lost all of its lift within a few seconds and the craft plummeted and some unfortunate trolls in the belly of the craft were crushed. then when the once proud hovering zeppelin was dead on the ground a fire dragon unleashed a homing missile upon one of the zeppelin's four engines on th belly to the rear. and flames began to slowly engulf the craft_

_\_

_as shigi ran through the narrow steel walkways in the halls. he could feel the rushes of heat through the craft._

_he eventually made it to an opening made by one of the homing fireballs the dragons unleashed. when he was finally outside the burning wreck. he gazed upon the dragons finally withdrawing. and flying away towards the zak noik temple. and he looked around and saw 20 other surviving trolls whom also escaped the zeppelin. as shigi caught his breathe for the first time since the zeppelin was downed. he realized that the main fuel tank which supply's all the engines had not blown yet. _

"_comrades!. the fuel tank!" shigi yelled. shigis words reminded the trolls an they put the wreck to there '6' and scampered in panic.._

_shigi and his comrades panted as they ran from the wreck due to explode. and then without warning thy heard behind them a giant bang as the wreck split in half and released a shock wave which knocked over the fortunate escaping trolls. shigi looked behind him and gazing at the wreck he realized how fortunate he was. that he was out of the blast radius. as the flames risen to 100 feet above the wreck._

_and so his story ended._

"wow uncle shigi. that was awesome" dasha nuzzled shigi. "man you really like war stories dont yah" "aha" dasha giggled. "alright babies. i think uncle shigi's tired of telling yah stories" jeenie said standing over everybody who was laying down to shigi. "but mamma" "dont you 'but mamma' me. you'l get nightmares." jeenie nagged. and then she approached shigi and started nuzzling him. "little brother. could you please watch dasha and pyro. me and Venus have to go out and hunt. get some lunch" she plead nuzzling him. "sure sis anything" "thanks" she licked his face. and then she approached her two children. "dasha pyro. you be good for uncle. you can have a whole fish each when return OK" she smiled. "yes mommy" "theres a good girl" she licked dashas face gaining a ticklish giggle from her.

and so jeenie and venus walked onto the balcony of there room and jumped of the edge and took flight to catch some fish in the river. 3 hours later they returned and they both had a big bagful of salmon in there jaws each. and as they feasted. venus was deeply worried for her two legged teal love as she watched him devour a whole salmon like a feline. "shigi. when will thy send you to valdin marsh?" she nuzzled. "tomorrow night baby. I know what you thinking. and I am not. going to let the queens soldiers drop me. I have faced worse" he said as he was rubbing her throat. and then he pecked her on cheek and then fed her the rest of his fish as he couldn't possibly consume the whole fish.

it was now 6 PM and it was bedtime or dasha and pyro and so there troll uncle shigi has to sing them to sleep like always

dasha curls up with her mother and brother and dasha like always has trouble falling asleep. "come on baby what is it. momma. Im too stressed out to sleep. could uncle sing me a culture club song help me sweep" she plead nuzzling her mother of course he can. I like his voic too" jeenie kissed dasha gaining an infant like giggle from her. jeenie then gave shigi a signal with her head movements to call him over and sing a song for dasha to help her fall asleep. because shigis voice seems to calm anybody. even though he was a colonel for the empire at one point.

he crossed his legs and sat close to jeenie and jeenie wrapped her tail around dasha and pyro whom were cuddling together. there sides rubbing and tails coiled. and pyro began to nuzzle dasha. "I will now sing you. 'do you really want to hurt me' by 'culture club' little dasha." "ooh. my favorite uncle" she said as her mute twin brother was snuggling up with her. coiling his tail around hers and kissing her neck. dasha responded by pecking him back on the muzzle. and then they both laid there heads down on the cushions to hear there troll uncle sing a culture club song with his amazing voice. a boy-George like voice.

he sang for about 2 and a half minutes. dasha and pyro were slumbering. the warmth of there mother and each other calming them for the night. "I definitely have to remember that one" jeeni was amazed how quickly her son an daughter fell into slumber at the hands of shigis amazing signing voice. she then started nuzzling her brother in law shigi as praise for his assistance...and his beautiful voice. "thnks littl brother." she thanked nuzzling him. she then nudged him back on his feet and then nudged him again to return to venus. to keep his dragoness warm for th night. even if it was a bit early. though everybody had a huge day tomorrow

**author: **

**just a reminder. as I am really lacking free time and ideas. chapters will be coming in late. but I will definitely have one every week.**

**if anybody wants to spill there ideas please PM me. oh and please be supportive. this is my second story and I have a mental condition and the entire 'neuro typical' race is against me. so yeah ideas are welcome please PM me. oh and please tell me what you like and dont like about my story in detail. characters sex story line etc...C yah. and sorry I couldnt include the lyrics this time **

**oh wait I still have more to write *LOL*.**

meanwhile in the marshes zak noik temple. chieftess zora decides the spend the rest of the day with her new love, general Helix O Van Sea. leaving her 2nd in command Alexis in charge of the hal jani. she has her baby on her beck as she oversees the hal jani clan. to her side as she walked is her brother zax. right now she has to inspect a newborn at the bottom of the tree.

zax and Alexis with her son on her back approached the new mother. she was a dark blue marsh dragoness with a black underbelly. she was being wiped clean by the hal jani nurses. she was licking her baby clean. he was gorgeous. a dark blue body like his mother. but with black spots unlike his mother. but with a black underbelly like his mother.

he licks his mother on the snout first time. tears of joy fell from her eyes as her newborn son nuzzled her. and then she caught sight of Alexis and zax. "oh how gorgeous" Alexis screeched praising the new mother. "like what you see Alexis. iv been carrying this little guy since before the raid on the west temple." she said nuzzling her son. "come closer Alexis." she invited.

and so Alexis stepped closer to the female. but zax stood still and watched. "whats the matter zax?" the female asked giggling at Alexis's brother. he was dumbfounded at the fact she knew his name "how did you know my name" he asked with a dumbstruck expression gaining a cackle from the female

"everybody knows you silly" she laughed. "your the 2nd in commands brother zax. come on you can have a closer look" she invited. and that was enough to convince zax to approach the female and he stood beside his sister as she inspected the newborn " please tell me commander. what will he be when he's of appropriate age to start training?". Alexis then lifted the youngling left hand off the towels he was birthed on with her index claw. he was still quite moist as he very recently left his mothers 'opera house'. as she lifted his claw he retracted his impressive claws. 3 inch long and quite sharp. very long for a newborn marsh dragon. and then he began grasping her claw and wouldn't release it "ooh. he's nice and strong. cherish him I wager he'l be a worrier" she said as she freed her claw from the abnormally strong youngling grasp.

"did you hear that little man. you'l be STWONG worrier when you grow up. ooh" she praised nuzzling her son and then she pecked her son on his infant head gaining a 'human baby' like cackle from him as he rolled on his back and began slapping his mothers snout as if he were pleading her to stop pecking him on the belly. "hey zax you wanna touch him?. he's so soft" the female offered gazing at Alexis's brother with her beautiful purple eyes. zax was dumbfounded over the fact that she is offering to allow him to touch her child.

"I-I-well if thats your .custom" he cackled as he came even closer. he began stroking the newborn marsh dragon with the back of his claw. "wow he is soft. gorgeous" he praised. and quite healthy seeing as you'v been carrying him. how long again?" "he was conceived one week before the trolls destroyed our temple" "wow and you'v been through every hardship every hal jani has been through since. and yet you'v had a beautiful healthy baby" he praised gaining a blush from the female. "thanks" she pecked his muzzle "um. your welcome" he answered with an expression of surprise. "names Svetlana by the way" she blushed. "nice to meet you" zax stared into her hypnotic gorgeous eyes. Alexis rolled her eyes and shook her head at Svetlana's movements on her brother zax.

Alexis nudged her brother trying to gain his attention. but her contact was on numb skin as Svetlana's beautiful eyes had taken him reality. and then she gave him a love bite on the neck. "ah!". "well it was nice meeting yah Svetlana but. I have a clan to tend too in the chieftess's absence. so.." "can zax stay here for a awhile?" Svetlana asked.

"no. he has to babysit cause Im leading the fishing party today. and I cant take my son to the shallows. sorry". and Alexis took her brother out of the room. her tail coiled around his neck pulling him out of the room. zax took one last gaze at her and she moved her tongue across her front teeth gaining a pleasurable moan from zax as his sister pulled him out of the room.

when they returned to the upper levels of the tree Alexis confronted her brother about the temptress Svetlana. "zax. dont get tangled up with her. shes a widowed mother who just gave birth" "so why'd did you pull all those...moves on me". Alexis positioned her head so they could whisper in each others ears "because she's probably looking for somebody to help raise her child. her husband was killed in the raid along with mine and many others bro. and she doesn't have a male in her life. so shes chasing you. hal jani females are cunning trickster's bro." Alexis began nuzzling zax. concerned for his well being. "please be careful bro. you and my son. your all I got left" she plead in a soft tone as she pecked his cheek repeatedly. and zax contributed by pecking hers at the same time.

/

and then he rested his head on the back of her neck and she did the same with him. "promise me bro. promise me you wont be lured in by her Femenin dark magic. if some females takes you. I wont have somebody to help me raise my son.". Alexis's baby then started to lick his uncle all over the face. as if he were pleading his uncle as his mother was. "dont worry sis. Im your best and only brother. your my best and only sis. I wouldn't trade that for every dragoness in the realms." he reassured rubbing his head up and down her neck.

"ooh. so sweet of you to say zax" she started rubbing her head up and down the back of his neck at the same time he was rubbing up and down hers. "and I wouldn't trade you for all the males in the realms. your the best brother a sister could have. you guided me through my training to become a worrier & hunter. you squeezed my hand when I had my son. you'v done more for for me since the raid. than my husband did the entire time I knew him" she said as she began to shed tears. not of sorrow but of joy.

the moment of tender brother and sister bonding had to unfortunately end as one of the males of the fishing party approached them and cleared his throat gaining her attention. "commander. should we proceed to the shallows now Alexis?" "yes. please. take the rest of the hunters to the base of the tree outside and await me presence. I just have to leave my son with my brother zax" she said with her deeper voice to enforce her role as 2nd in command.

"Ill take care it of it commander" the hal jani huntsman bowed and left to assemble to rest of the male huntsman. zax took Alexis to the corner of which Alexis, her baby and zax slumbered. he walked in a circle and t/hen crashed down like a giant feline. Alexis lowered her head to zax and made kissing noises with her snout to encourage her baby to leave her neck and join his uncle zax. he obliged and dismounted her and laid belly down against his uncles underbelly. and then Alexis started kissing her baby all over his back gaining giggles from him. and then she ceased kissing him. "now. BUBBY. you behave for uncle zax. mamma bring you back a nice big tuna. or purana. you like that?" she asked, her face close to him. and then her baby hopped up and placed his front feet on her snout "da!" he nodded.

and then without warning she nudged im on his back and started giving him a raspberry on his underbelly. and he laughed as hard as an infant could. but at the same time slapping her muzzle as if he were pleading her to stop. "I think he's had enough sis" zax chuckled. with that said she ceased her fun with her son and nudged him towards his uncle and he relaxed against his uncles underbelly.

Alexis then approached her brothers head and placed her face close to his. "you don't mind babysitting do yah zax?." "no no. sis. anything for you" he smiled. "thanks" Alexis licked her brother on the face and proceeded outside to carry out her role as 2nd in command.

as soon as his sister left. zax looked around and gazed upon some mothers curling up there infants. ready to slumber. though as he looked closer he could see one in 3 mothers had trouble making there babies slumber. and then he could feel his nephew tossing on the bedding they laid on as if he was having a nightmare. and thn he awoke and got and started nuzzling zax. "hard to sleep aye nephew. I feel your pain. but what we supposed to do little nephew?".

his baby nephew then hopped up and placed his front feet on his snout. just like he does with his mother. 'da!...dee!..la!" he shrieked with his head up. zax could almost understand his nephew. "you want me to sing aye?" "da!...yah!" he shrieked with a confirming nod. "alright nephew." he nudged him off. he then laid side against his uncle and zax gave him a back rub. "I will now sing you. a song I heard from my childhood nephew". zax then began to sing 'victims' by 'culture club'.

his beautiful voice gained the attention of all the widowed mothers as he sang the culture club song to his nephew. and even most of the crying infants ceased crying just so thy could hear his great voice out of curiosity. his voice impressed a majority of females in the giant tree as they turned there heads to gazed upon him signing his nephew asleep.

as soon as he was 60 seconds into the song all the females on that floor in tree began to join zax in his signing. they sang softly to there infants to induce slumber. the entire tree filled with the sound of lovely signing. the females sang in perfect synchronization with zax. but of the many dozens that sang he sang the loudest. so loud that spyro and cynder could hear

"oh. spy. I love this song" "me two cyn" he said coiling his tail around hers. and they snuggled. underbellys facing eachother. and hey made out with tongue to the song.

outside on thee roof of the zak noik temple. vahali was snuggling with Helix gazing at the star formations and the signing from inside the hal jani tree gained the attention of the gorgeous chieftess zora. "oh. I love this song" "you like culture vahali" he hugged her around her torso "aha" she kissed snuggling with Helix enjoying the music.

even a few zak noik and val jani dragons taking a late night stroll gazed at the hal jani tree as zax and the females sang the culture club song. they admired the signing.

little did chieftess zora and general oblivion vanguard sea know that they were being watched by chieftain sakwai whom was climbing in the trees enjoying the stars as they were. he climbed down and joined them on the roof. "chieftess zora" he said in a average tone approaching the two leader/lovers. vahali mediately snapped into attention and stood as seriously as possible to show that she fulfills her role. "*clears throat*. chieftain sakwai me and the general were..." "you mean you and your husband. were admiring the stars" the chieftain chuckled. and then the two lovers dumbfounded expressions gained a cackle from the chieftain sakwai.

"everybody knows chieftess. you dont have to hide in the closet" he smiled. "so you dont mind. that Im the wife of a dark dragon?" "nope. you guys make a lovely couple...but vahali. no matter the circumstances. married or no. sick or healthy. you must take your role seriously" he said stepping closer to the chieftess. "I-I will chieftain." "theres a good lady leader" he smiled and gave vahali a reassuring lick on the muzzle. and then he strutted away. Helix then rubbed his side against vahali. "whats up with him?" helix asked with curiosity. "he's 50 and single." vahali cackled

and when the song ended mother looked down at there infants and were amazed that they were in deep slumber. and they lid the heads down and wrapped there tail around there infants. some mothers with 2 children but most with just one. and then zax looked down at his nephew and he was slumbering like a...well like a newborn of course.

and then a female familiar to zax emerged from the shadows with her newborn son clinging to the back of her neck. "Svetlana" he was surprised. "hey zax. great voice" she praised as she approached him. she then slowly laid on her belly so is not to make the floor vibrate too much. she was

just close enough to zax so she could begin pecking him on the muzzle. and then she lowered her head so her son could dismount her and lay against her chest. "you-you L-L-like my signing voice aye" he smiled stuttering and blushing. gaining a giggle from Svetlana. "ooh this is lit up isn't it?. Hmm" she giggled pointing out his blushed face with her tail gaining a smile of humiliation from zax. "he yours?" she asked pointing at his nephew.

"no he's my sisters Im just. babysitting him while my sister leads the. huntsman" "ooh so sweet. you do that for your sister. I wish I had a bro I really do." she said with a deeply depressed expression. "whats wrong Svetlana?" "since my husband died in the raid. All ive had since. is my baby." "my sister feels the same way. all she has is me and this little guy" he said placing his la on his chest then gently stroking his young nephew. "he's positively adorable. so nice of you to do that for your sister. even sing em to sleep." she praised.

"well my sister needs me and I. sometimes wish I could have one of my own." "really" she giggled. "well there's just something about. having an infant sleep against your underbelly that..." "calms the soul" "yeah" zax nodded. "you know. before I found out I was pregnant with this little guy. I was considering suicide. you know with the trolls. destroying our home. killing my husband.." "made you so depressed" zax was sucked into her story. "yes and I was at the top of the tallest tree I could find. I was about to jump. but then I felt this swimming feeling inside me." "even fetus's know when dangers afoot" he chuckled. the she gave him a raspberry gaining infant giggles from him "yeah thats right. ooh. I could never kill myself. not with this little guy inside me. you kept momma going didnt yah" she said pecking her baby all over gaining infant giggles from him.

"you were momma's present. from daddy. YESH YOU WERE yes you were" she said nuzzling her son. "yeah my. sisters kid. He's a present to her from her husband too. she was a pregnant during the raid" "really. but his eyes are already open and he's pretty big as he is gorgeous." "well his father was an electric dragon. not a marsh dragon" "wow he'l have incredible ability's when he's older" Svetlana smiled giggling. "so. you got a female friend in any of the clans?" she asked nuzzling him. 'by our ancestors. she wants me man, she really wants me' he thought as her warm head rubbed his "n-n-n-no" he stuttered.

"I could be a friend to you. Im just. so lonely these days." she whispered softly into his ear. "you. would like to be my. female life mate" "that be great if you were my man. I mean. its difficult to find a family man among marsh dragons. I cant raise a baby alone. and your voice it reminded me of..." "your husband" he whispered back into her ear. "kind of. I met in a kareoke bar in warfang. his voice was allot like yours. so. please. will you be my man. I cant raise a child on my own." she plead resting her head on the back of his neck. "my sister cant raise a baby alone either and. she's unlikely to find a man." he informed her. she hung her head in disappointment. "hey hey hey." he nudged her chin up and began pecking her muzzle. "your very kind for the offer. but I promised my sister. to always babysit when she needs me to." "I wont stand between you and your sis. she's lucky to have a brother like you. but. the offer is on the table. should you have a change of mind" she nuzzled. she then gave him a flirtatious lick on the tip of his muzzle. zax moaned from this movement.

Svetlana then lowered her head to her infant and made kissing noises with her muzzle encouraging him to climb onto the back of her neck. as she strutted away her tail was risen revealing her large birth seasoned opera house, looking back smiling sinisterly as she walked, her folds rubbing together with every move of her hind legs. 'by our ancestors. did she just flash her leathery cup. how spectacular. she must be desperate for a lava nigh'

and then she proceeded back into the shadows to the lower level of the tree. where she and her 3 hour old blind baby can enjoy a peaceful slumber.

and then to zax's surprise he saw is sister Alexis approaching from the entry hole with a small net of purana's in her jaws. she approached zax. and behind her followed he rest of the few surviving hal jani males with bags of fish for there girlfriends and there girlfriends infants.

"hey zax. I got dinner. purana's Mmm" she moaned approaching him. she placed down the net full of fish in front of him. "wow. we feast tonight" he licked his chops. Alexis then picked up a fish in her jaws and took it to her slumbering son. she placed the fish down near him and then nudged him awake. "da!.. ma!" he shrieked with joy seeing his mother muzzle close to him. "mammas got you some yummy fishy Mmm" she licked her chops and began filleting the purana with her claws. she then gave the fillet to her son. he held i in his tiny claws and began consuming it like a praying mantis eats a roach his tail wagging with excitement. the mannar of which he was eating gained a giggle from his mother. "delicious isn't it baby. mamma caught it from the shallows of whoa. my favorite fishing spot".

Alexis then laid down behind her brother and coiled her tail around his and she took the biggest fish out of the net. "thats a beauty" zax chuckled. "cum. lets eat this one together bro" she offered, her words muffled by the mouthful of fish. "alright sis" zax then took the tail of the fish in his jaws and Alexis and her brother shared the purana. until it was but bones. and then Alexis baby boy ran around his uncle zax. and then laid against his mother underbelly. "thats right snuggle with mamma. mamma needs all the warmth she can get" she pecked her newborn on the face. Alexis then rested her head onj the back of zax's neck. as zax ate a purana like a praying mantis. "hey brother I heard signing on my way back. did I miss anything interesting?". "oh I sang victims by culture club. sang the baby to sleep. and then all the hal jani chicks joined in" "he was no trouble was?" "no no. in fact. he asked me to sing to him. I can understand him. for some reason." "really" Alexis screeched. "really really. he was all like 'da!..ee!..la!". Alexis was so proud of her son being almost able to communicate with other dragons already and lifted her head from zax's neck. and faced her son to praise him. "you can communicate with other dragons. ooh smart cookie like his electric daddy was" she nuzzled her son.

and then zax caught sight of vahali zora entering the tree via the entry hole. "sis the chieftess" "oh crap. I gotta give her todays report" he got and and approached the chieftess zora. "ah chieftess your back" she panted. "yeah. why are you so jumpy?. and i heard signing in here" "oh that was my bro he sang my son asleep and then all the mothers joined in. and vahali that colorful female who gave birth is in excellent health so is her baby. but *whispers in vahalis ear* i think she pulling moves on my bro" she giggles "what" vahali smiled. "that slut" the chief Tess giggled. "*clears throat.* your dismissed Alexis.". Alexis bowed to chieftess zora and returned to slumber with her brother zax and smart baby. vahali retreated to the upper levels of th tree. were she could slumber alone.

**author: **

**well this chapter took me about a week to Finnish. due to real world troubles and like i stated before. i am on autism drugs. they do something horrible to your imagination. and I am really lacking ideas for future chapters. if anybody wants to spill ideas please PM me. tell me if you like my story as far as these go.**

**sex 1-10 action 1-10**

**story line 1-10 characters 1-10**

**CHAPTER 16 WILL BE AWHILE. 3 days-one week maximum. please give constructive criticism to help me improve my writing skills. I really need a critic. somebody who can leave a long honest review. and I am always looking for good co writers. and herpy artist's. cause ive like. pictured my story in my head as a comic book. but I can barely type let alone sketch. please PM if your interested **

.


	16. Vaginal Humiliation

**author: **

**this chapter took me a few days to write. im not the typical fan fiction author just so you know. I only write a few hours a day. oh and im always searching for co writers. and I need critics to leave a review to help me improve my writing skills. and ideas are welcome if anybody's interested. oh and I apologize for the lack of action in my story. this story in the trilogy mainly represent my sensitive and sexually side. I will definitely have more action in the 3rd story just so you know. and future chapters will be delayed. because Im getting all my chapters of all my stories beta read. **

_place in mind what the allied Draconic insignia looks like._

_a golden bladed sword with a blue handle, and a snake like blue dragon coiled around it._

_iv been building my vocabulary with an online thesaurus, and have come across an interesting word. "gravid". meaning pregnant, knocked up, loaded baby canon. _

****vaginal misbehavior & sick jokes****

in twighlight falls in there room in the shadow dragons temple. as shigi slumbers. he is in the dream world. thinking of his family on Dante's freezer. and as he tosses in his dream which becomes a nightmare he could feel from the coldness of the bedding that he was alone in his slumber. he remembered the horrible night his goggles were removed and his mother and sisters gazed into his cursed eyes. and then he violently awoke with a gasp.

he looked around and realized Venus had left him alone in bed. the large groove she used in her slumber was empty. and shigi felt it and it was still as warm as her underbelly. and then he gazed towards the bathroom and the light was on. and he could hear Venus hurling in the toilet. he approached to investigate. he looked through the door which was a quarter open and gazed at her hurling and whimpering. "you alright big babe" he asked with concern in his tone. "its probably just indigestion. *hurl's*. ill be alright little man. go back to bed. ill join you soon." she tapped him in the chest with her tail.

so shigi returned to the large bed and awaited his dragoness who was regurgitating in the toilet. when she finally returned she was pulling an expression of both disgust and depression. as she approached the bed and hovered her head over shigi. and then she nudged him from the covers "shigi. little man. Im a little too queazy to sleep." she moaned gaining shigis attention as he sat up strait and gazed into her eyes. "well Im not really tired. what you wanna do babe" he asked rubbing her finely scaled throat.

"oh. I was thinking um...we could go for a drink in the den. its only 8pm. maybe we could dance" she offered licking his face with her extremely long prehensile tongue. "OK. me in no condition to slumber anyway babe." he said standing up and stretching. "thats my little man" she praised kneeling down allowing him to climb onto the back of her neck. and Venus snuck out the room with her husband on her back. leaving jeenie to slumber with her two children dasha and pyro.

Venus took her husband through the halls barely lit by small torches . and thy proceeded down the temples gigantic spiral staircase. and then they entered the den via the archway. and they took a gander at cheetahs, dragons and moles dancing to the music. they approached the bar at the side for a beverage.

Venus laid on her stomach on a foam pad that was designed so that dragons could sit at bars. and shigi sat on the stool. " 'ello Venus" the mole barkeeper greeted cleansing a glass mug with a cloth. "what'l it be then love?" "um. Ill have a gi...ginger ale" Venus "very and something for the troll?" "yes thanks you. I have um...just a beer thanks". and so the mole poured Venus a dragon size ginger ale and popped shigi a beer which he served to him with foam rising over the brim "thank you" he thanked claiming his beverage and swigging it down.

as Venus dipped her muzzle into her mug enjoying her ale shigi gazed upon the cheetahs, dark dragons and moles dancing to the song 'we close our eyes, by go west'. and as Venus had finished consuming the last of her rum the song had finished and changed to 'the sound of th crowd, by human league' "wow. shigi. I love this song!. you wanna dance?" she shrieked in excitement. "why don't you try and stop me Venus" shigi screeched like MJ and cart wheeled onto th dance floor. and Venus joined him and they faced each other.

and after a couple of minutes the mannar of which everybody was dancing to the song became a bore. so shigi demonstrated some fine valdin dancing he learn't during his service to the queen. he began spinning on his head, his long troll thin troll hair fanning out on the dance floor as he did. all Venus could do was stare dumbfounded at her two legged husband demonstrating fine troll dancing. he gained th attention of a few cheetahs and moles who then threw in some to there own moves.

"whoop!. look at shigi go" Venus praised whooping. shigi gained the attention of many moles and cheetahs and even a few dark dragons. and they cheered the troll on as he danced like an intoxicated Jew at a wedding. and then the song changed to 'strutter, by kiss" and the torches on the colum's roared red with the rock music. "yeah baby!."

Venus screeched and began demonstrating fine hard core Draconic dancing. "wow Venus!. you never told me you could dance like that!". Venus demonstrated some Draconic break dancing in front of shigi. he watched her spin on her back and he had to jump to avoid her tail swaying on the dance floor as she spun whooping with excitement. a few dragons and cheetahs caught sight of her dripping wet yellow grand canyon. and shigi was shocked that her womanhood was exposed and tried to inform Venus. "Venus!" "what?" she asked dancing on her 4 four feet unaware of her exposed womanhood, as her tail was slightly raised and a majority of dancers took a gander at her exposed finely scaled folds. "baby!. your Dawson's creek is showing!" shigi yelled. Venus mediately took a gander at her genital hiding place and realized her sex was swollen and exposed, dripping wet and throbbing so hard she could not only feel it but also see it pulse like a heart. "oh crap!. come on little man lets get out of here." she said as she lowered her head let shigi on the back of her neck. and they franticly left the den. outside the den the halls were clear of cheetahs moles and dragons.

so Venus let shigi dismount her "baby. what the hell wrong with my pussy. it just. popped out of its hiding place" Venus was dumbfounded at the abnormal behavior of her vagina. "you wanna have a doctor take a gander at it baby?" he asked rubbing her throat and kissing her muzzle. "ooh. shigi. its not open till 6am tomorrow" she licked his face. "come on little man. lets back to sleep. Ill have it checked in the morning" "OK" he kissed her muzzle. and so Venus let shigi on her back and she took him back up to the room.

when they entered they gazed upon jeenie snuggling with her two gorgeous youngling's dasha and pyro. shigi dismounted Venus and Venus approached the bed and curled up like a feline. "come on little man. keep me warm. lets sleep" she rubbed the bedding near her underbelly inviting shigi in. he complied and joined her and slept on his side against her warm belly and she grasped the covers in her jaws and pulled them over her and her troll husband. and then Venus laid her head on the giant pillow to fall into a deep slumber.

**6am** in the marshes. Cynder awakens from her not very good nights rest. she is on her belly with Spyro at her side, his head hanging over her neck. his tail coiled around hers, to help comfort her as her agony hardly allowed her to slumber. however the feeling of spyros warmth against her side and his soft throat on the tops of her neck made her moan with comfort, taking her mind off her battered skeleton. "Spyro" she said attempting to release him from his slumber. "Spyro" she chanted in a singsong voice finally gaining Spyro attention as he groaned and stretched awake. "morning spy" "morning cyn" he licked her neck. Spyro then stood up and stretched cracking all over "yeah. ah" he cracked.

Cynder then attempted to stand up herself with surprising results. she could stand up and walk without abnormal limping. she smiled gazing at her legs surprised tat thy were no shaking with her weight on them. "why don't the Hal jani's sell there concoction's. look spy!" Cynder tapped danced gaining an expression of shock from Spyro. "wow marsh dragons know there medicine" he chuckled "yeah they do" she pecked his muzzle. and then Helix entered the room with a deeply depressed expression, "hey Helix buddy whats up you look like you'v just seen a ghost" Spyro asked tilting his head with curiosity and slight concern.

"*sighs* Spyro. Cynder. the two dragons I sent to twighlight falls came back with a message from Volteer. we have to leave in 2 hours. he says that our mission is complete and has requested our presence back in twighlight falls." he said deeply depressed, his head hanging. "your going to miss the chief-Tess ora aren't you?" Cynder grinned, "I see your feeling much better Cynder. Hal jani medicine works wonders doesn't it?. how are feeling?" "oh. my wings are still a little stiff." "its alright Cynder if Spyro doesn't mind I could carry you" Helix offered. "spy?" she nuzzled Spyro. Spyro tilted his head and raised his eyeballs having a thought whether he should allow her to ride Helix back to twighlight falls, "im not gonna do her buddy" he chuckled "well I cant carry you though the air so..." Spyro shrugged.

"don't worry buddy your dragoness is safe on my back" he reassured, and then Helix merely sighed and hung his head not knowing what to do next, "whats he matter Helix?" Cynder asked. "I just became the life mate of a beautiful chief-Tess and now. now. I have to leave. stupid Volteer" he said with his head hung. "hey. chin up" Cynder nudged the large dragons muzzle up gaining a smile and chuckle from Helix " your sisters are going to be so happy your alive. and aren't you excited to tell them about your new dragoness vahali?" "oh they'l just make fun." "no they wont" cynder giggled "I think they'd love having a sister in law who's the very 1st chieftess of the marsh dragons" cynder nuzzled Helix trying to gain confidence from him. "you. yah really think so cynder?" he began to smile and look into cynders eyes. "absolutely Helix. who wouldn't want a clan leader as a sibling?" cynder stood on her hind legs and pecked Helix on the muzzle as he was the size of the guardians. and Helix blushed from this movement. "thanks cynder spyro is lucky to have a dragoness like you." "Helix you should take this last opportunity to admire the marsh in the spring. say goodbye to your life mate vahali" "ive already told chieftess zora. and I can come visit her one or twice a week. well C yah soon guys" Helix left the room and cynder began rubbing her side against spyros "come on spy why dont we enjoy the landscape." cynder offered pecking spyro on the neck. "sure" he licked her muzzle and cynder giggled at this movement.

so spyro excorted cynder outside the tree and they decided because cynders wings were aching badly to climb the tallest tree closest to the zak noik temple. and they sat on a th8ick sturdy branch and gazed at the early morning sunrise slowly illuminating the marshes in the spring. and cynder leaned on spyro and coiled her tail around his dangling below th branch of which they sat upon. "isnt it gorgeous spy, they way the sunrise makes this valley just glow" she questioned rubbing her head up and down spyos side as he himself was dumbstruck staring at the marshes. "yeah. it kinda makes you wonder why this place is called 'dead marshes' huh?" he gazed into cynders eyes smiled and pecked her on the muzzle, cynder then started licking spyro on the neck sensually gaining moans from him and as he was enjoying it she ceased to say "well actually Helix told me, that chieftess zora told him ij bed, that this land is called 'dead marshes' over 30 years ago. the troll queen enola the 1st declared war upon the ape king Gaul. that was before you and me hatched, and the queen had half her army hidden in these very marshes not far from the clan temples, and Gaul tracked them down and sent a quarter of his forces after the trolls, it was a massacre, as both armies clashed and it was a complete draw, nobody won, zero survivors" she explained leaning on his side gazing up into his eyes.

"thats a very interesting history lesson cyn" he chuckled in amazement and cynder pecked him repeatedly on the neck. "and can you believe that vahali zora is the 1st ever female dragon the lead an entire clan in the history of the marsh dragons?" spyro asked as they snuggled upon the very thick branch. "rom what Helix tells me, she feels pretty confident about her new role as 'chieftess'" cynder said.

the two lovers gazing at the swamp in the spring during sunrise had to unfortunately end. spyro glided down to the zak noik temple and cynder climbed due to her injured wing. and upon reuniting on the ground the hero couple gazed upon general o' van sea and chieftess vahali zora exchanging 'husband & wife' nuzzles. "oh look spy." cynder chuckled rubbing her side against spyros and pointing him to the marsh dragoness chieftess and dark dragon general, "they make a great couple dont yah think?" she pecked spyro on the neck as he gazed at Helix nuzzling and exchanging loving pecks on the muzzle and neck.

vahali was devastated that her new life mate must depart for twighlight falls. she began rubbing the side of her small streamline swamp dragoness head up and down the chest scales of her gigantic life partner Helix, sobbing over the fact that in just minutes her new love will leave for the dark dragons temple of twighlight falls, "must you really leave Helix?" she asked with a sorrowful tone in her voice, and then she raised her head and pecked him on the chin, "vahali shh" he attempted to calm her licking her neck neck like a puppy dog, "its not really goodbye after all" he reassured pushing her head against his chest with his.

as he calmed vahali out of her sorrow to the best of his ability spyro and cynder approached, there sides rubbing as thy walked, and as they got close Helix gave chieftess zora a lick on the muzzle goodbye "I promise I will come visit every week" "dont make a girl a promise, if you know you cant keep it" she licked his muzzle and then rubbed circles around Helix, the top of her soft leathery eel like tail sliding under his head "I got a clan to lead Helix, please return soon, your the best" she said as she ceased rubbing and walked away towards the hal jani tree gazing back at Helix with her tail risen, her soft silky moist fun canyon almost revealed, her eye brows bouncing.

Helix was hypnotized by vahalis movement she pulled on her way to tend to her clan, his head slightly tilted, he moaned at the sight of her Draconic leathery pink vagina.

spyro and cynder gazed into eachothers eyes and giggled at Helix's attraction to vahalis sex as she revealed it on her way to the hal jani tree, then the general snapped out of his aroused state and cleared his throat loudly. he then faced the hero couple to make certain that they were prepared to depart for twighlight falls, "we're leaving in about 10 minutes. you guys ready to leave?" he asked gazing down at the hero lovers gaining confirming nods from both young dragons, "excellent I will inform the fliers".

meanwhile in twighlight falls dragons temple in there room.

venus has left to have her vagina checked leaving her two legged love shigi with her older sister jeenie and her youngling's dasha and pyro. jeenie is still slumbering as it is still quite early, her children, just months old, cuddling under the covers with there tails coiled around one another's and there underbelly's touching and there arms wrapped around each other dasha's head rested on pyros neck. jeenie contained them against her with her giant tail. shigi himself is still slumbering, unaware at his love had departed to consult a physician in the temples infirmary, that was over half an hour ago, he is completely unaware that he slumbers alone as venus is being looked over by a cheetah docter.

as shigi slumbered, he tossed and whimpered as if he was having a nightmare. he began to have flashbacks of his service to the troll empire and queen enola.

_his flashback_

_shigi is aboard a troop carrying imperial zeppelin, just one of a few troop deploying zeppelin's in the squadron heading for the valley of avalar._

_the zeppelin's finally come to a complete stop over the thick woodland of avalar not far from the cheetah village. shigi is up on deck with many fellow conscripts, however he is a colonel in command of a squad of elite armored cloaked troll commandos armed with 50 caliber semi automatic revolving rifles. _

_after the zip lines were dropped the troll conscripts were deployed in th thick woods and made there way to the cheetah village, followed by colonel shigi and his 9 cloaked commandos._

_as soon as they are about to exit the woods and enter the clearing but shigi spots a wounded conscript leader sitting against a thick tree with 3 arrows in his gut. _

_shigi and his 9 commandos approach the troll "whats the situation?" shigi asked, "the cheetahs and moles have Draconic support. there is an electric dragon in the field with cheetah archers riding him. and a dark dragon and two fire dragons firing homing elemental missiles at the troops." he coughed and wheezed with the primitive projectiles in his belly, "you stay put!, while I remove that electric monstrosity!" shigi loaded his rifle fitted with a scope._

_shgi then laid on his gut between a couple of trees and as the electric dragon in the feild conversed with a very large female fire dragon put the corsair to the dragons eye and squeezed the trigger, and th female he conversed with fell on her belly and sorrow over his freshly killed corpse, "great shot colonel!" one of his commandos praised. at that moment shigi felt almost as bad as th female dragon sobbing over the deceased electric dragon, as he wasn't proud of the terrible deeds he carried out to this point as a colonel for the sinister troll queen enola carmeleon. and it was then shigi drew his troll made stainless steel katana and charged forward with his 9 armored cloaked commandos, thee pride of the queens infantry devisions. he was at the back of the pack and his loyal troll commandos were a few yards ahead of him because he was wearing the toughest heaviest Armour provided to colonels and it was at that very moment that the world from shigis view turned blurry, and he could see that he an his commandos and evn thee draons and cheetah archers and there airborne projectiles were traveling slowly as, as if time was delayed. but then two young dragons a purple one and a black one brutally slaughtered his men in view with convexity breath._

_with that carried out only the lucky colonel himself was left alive. the dragons charged towards him to finish him off, but the colonel saw little need to resist and threw down his 50 caliber rile and raised his hands. it was then the young female black dragon pounced him and put her claws on his neck and demanded to know his name, shigi recognized her as 'cynder' the black dragon terror o the skies, the dark masters puppet._

_but shigi didnt have time to ponder about the attractive streamline dark female as she demanded to know his name and rank retracting her claws to his neck "colonel shigi hasethsmalvena" he responded not wanting to be cut open by cynders claws_

_and it was that day shigi became a POW of the allied races being pumped for INTEL, however shigi did not resist and gave them all the intel they could need and much more_

_end flashback ._

shigi awoke with a violent gasp and gazed towards the side of the bedding of which his large 4 legged fire breathing love slumbered and realized she wasn't there. 'oh thats right she went to get her fun canyon checked *chuckle*' he thought as he stood up and raised his arms above his head and cracked all cracked all over groaning in pleasure.

he then approached jeenie and her youngling's and gave her a pat on the neck to awaken her from her slumber, "sis in law" he said trying to awaken her, "sis in law wake up wake up" he patted harder and finally gained an awakening yawn and her attention. and nuzzled him as she moaned. "what time is it bro?" she moaned nuzzling, "8am sis did you see venus leave at all?" he asked stroking her big snout, "she left?" jeenie was a bit dumbfounded, "yeah she's got something wrong with her. last night her pussy was expanding and pulsing like a heart." shigi explained, "oh bro that just means she likes you" jeenie chuckled gaining a smile and blush from her troll brother in law.

"your a comic genius sis" he chuckled, and they both laughed through there noses. but then shigi cleared his throat loudly to be serious and tell her "but we were not i in bed when it happened. we couldn't sleep so we spent an hour in the den had a drink and danced. and on the dance floor her vagina inflated and started beating like a heart so we franticly ran out of there." shigi explained and jeenie scratched her neck with her claws pondering, "hmm. usually Draconic vaginas dont do that unless there aroused. I actually remember when I was pregnant with these two" she paused and kissed them both on the head each "it was always doing that, I had to walk around with my tail dragging to hide it" she said, "you dont think that venus is do you?"

"no" she chuckled "cause she's a dragon. your a troll, the laws of physics cant change just cause she made you her life mate." jeenie began to crack up with laughter awakening dasha and pyro. they both broke from there snuggle and got up and let out high infant tone yawns and caught sight of shigi. dasha and pyro immediately hopped up onto there mothers tail which contained the warmth of the 3 dragons, and they nuzzled there troll uncle in unison "morning uncle shigi" she licked his face "morning dasha" he patted her shoulders. at that very moment pyro was nuzzling him and probably wanted the same treatment "ooh who's a big muscular dragon?, is it you?, is it you nephew" he praised giving his nephew slaps on th back. not enough to hurt but enough to make him giggle the whole time.

at that very moment venus bursted though the door, and immediately gained shigi's attention. shigi opened his arms and Venus skipped over to him and he hugged her head rubbing her throat "what did the doctor say venus?" he asked and she hesitated for about 3 seconds before saying "Im fine shigi Im just back in season" 'oh phew!. for a second or two I thought I knocked you up" he chuckled with relief.

as shigi hugged her head, venus drew her long thick prehensile tongue and tapped his croin with it, "venus what the hell are you doing?" shigi pondered getting a little freak'd out by her movement, "more good news shigi. Im back in season, and you know what that means" she flirted as shigi hugged her snout, "what?" shigi asked pondering having no clue of her words.

venus just rolled her eyes and chuckled and then she inserted her long dragon prehensile tongue into the fly of his pajamas and licked a circle on his soft human like knob, dasha and pyro attempted to take a gander before jeenie covered they're eyes, "venus!" jeenie growled "please, not in front of dasha and pyro" she plead covering there eyes.

"sorry sis" they both apologized in perfect unison smiling with shame. "I dont mind you guys making midnight cookies. and I dont mind shigi drinking from the scaly cup. but please dont do anything crude in front of dasha and pyro" she plead giving her children a kiss on the muzzle each. "we promise" they promised in perfect unison yet again, and then they both looked into each others eyes in amazement "wow make a wish" shigi chuckled and then pecked venus on the muzzle.

meanwhile in the marshes.

Helix has cynder on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck. spyro walked alongside Helix and they are followed by the fire dragon fliers of the collective. and all around them a horde of whooping, whistling & cheering marsh dragon's, some widowed mothers with infants on there backs, bid the victorious allies fair well as they would very soon be forced to put the kind, short, leathery dragons of the now more peaceful dead marshes(so called) to there tails, and return th twighlight falls dragons temple.

as Helix was about to lead he group into the clearing so they could build up momentum and take to the air, vahali zora come running up to Helix and gave him a nuzzle as she sobbed "must you really go?" "baby. I promise I will come visit when I can" he nuzzled back and licked her neck. "you have an entire clan to lead, I wont get in your way. your the very 1st female to lead a clan in your whole species, dont take that for granted" he pecked her cheek in front of the horde of marsh dragons from all clans and the fliers and spyro and cynder. "goodbye Helix. I hope I can see you again" she smiled and ran back into the horde of marsh dragon whom were shocked at her movement with the dark dragon general o' van sea.

"ooh. lucky you, you married a chieftess of a whole clan. your sisters are gonna be so happy with you Helix" cynder praised, "thanks cynder" he thanked the slightly crippled dragoness. and so the marsh dragons and vahali zora cheered the general and the fliers and the hero couple on as they ran built up speed and took to the clouds. up high they ride the currents to twighlight falls.

in flight spyro flew alongside Helix who had poor injured cynder on the back of his neck and they were followed by the 12 worriers of the fire dragons. as they flew along cynder raised her head into the breeze as they cruised along at 100MPH "whoop!, yeah BABAY!" she screamed enjoying the breeze. "thanks for carrying me Helix my wings hurt so bad" she gave him a kiss on the kiss "your welcome cynder" he said concentrating on flight "but why couldn't you get your husband to carry yah?" he asked chuckling, "cause spyro cant fly carrying something his own weight" "oh...we should be in twighlight falls within the hour just so you guys know" he informed spyro and cynder.

the fligh to twihlight falls was a bore, so cynder, completely out of boredom asked Helix to tell a joke out loud. "hey helix can you please tell some jokes or something, cause this is getting boring" she yawn',d "OK. lets see" he scratched his neck with his law pondering for jokes. until he he finally found one, "alright these 3 cheetahs are dying in th desert, and just when all hope was lost they saw house in the distance so one of th cheetahs knocks on the door. the door is answered by an elderly ugly pusy flaky female troll, 'me and m friends are dying can you please spare some food and water' one of the cheetah plead, 'yes' the troll woman says, 'but you have to have some freaky sex with me' the cheetah vomits on the troll woman slams the door shut and returns to his friends, 'she said she'd spare some water if I had sex with her' 'so why the hell didn't you?' one of his friends asked 'because she was so ugly urg!' he gagged, his friend thought he was a coward so one of his friends pushed him aside and approached the door and knocked on it, th ugly female troll answered and he cheetah used all his will power not to vomit, 'c-c-c-could you p-please spare some food or water my friends and I are dying' 'yes but you have to sex with me' 'OK' the cheetah said. so the troll woman takes him into the kitchen, 'do me in here' she demanded. she then spread her legs revealing her hairy slimy gushing opera house, and the cheetah nearly vomits seeing it,"

spyro and cynder were already laughing at the joke due to the content, "I think were gonna like this one" spyro chuckled

and then Helix continued. "and then the cheetah sees 2 ears of corn on the bench, and gets an idea. he then proceeded to do her with the ear of corn and he brings her to orgasm and throws it out the window. 'oh that was incredible' she said 'if you do me again Ill give you a bowel of fruit and water bottles for you and your friends' she offers, so they cheetah does her again with the second ear of horn and brings her to multiple orgasms before throwing it out the window, 'that was great thank you' the troll woman praised, 'take your fruit and water bottle of th bench and get lost' she says, so the cheetah leaves the house and realizes his friends are nowhere to be found, so he searched for them and eventually found them by the kitchen window, and his friends say 'hey dude, we just had the best ears of syrupy corn ever!. yummy!"

the joke gained hard laughs from cynder, spyro and all the fliers of the squadron. "thats a good on Helix" spyro laughed barely able to breathe, "gross" cynder laughed.

"hey hey, if you guys liked that one. whats got 100 balls, and fucks old ladies?" "bingo" cynder answered and laughed hard, "oh, cynder, how'd you know?" "heard it before" she giggled.

"oh I got one" spyro chuckled, "on the king of guts zeppelin what did they find in the bathroom aboard?" "what?" Helix and cynder chuckled in unison,. "the captains log" he answered gaining hard cackles from Helix and cynder.

30 minutes later. they are about another half hour from twighlight falls and the gliding is a bore, so cynder ask's Helix for yet more jokes. "hey Helix buddy, this is boring." cynder said rubbing his neck with her front claws, "yeah helix tell us a joke, please" spyro plead, "alright. this little girl and her mother are walking in the park, and they see two teenagers doing it on a bench. 'mommy, what are they doing' 'ah!, there cakes dear' the mother interrupted, and they ran away. then they go to the zoo, and see two monkeys having sex, 'mamma what are they doing?' 'making cakes dear!' the mother yelled. the next day the little girl confronts her mother in the kitchen, 'mamma, you and daddy were making cakes on the sofa last night' 'how did you know dear' the mother asked pondering, 'because i licked the icing off the cousins'".

Helix's joke about little girls and semen earned a cracked up laugh from the hero couple spyro and cynder. "that was.. that was a c-crack up Helix" cynder cackled barely able to speak, "yeah my sister jeenie one said to me 'Helix stop making me laugh, your gonna send m into labor', when she was pregnant with dash & pyro, she said 'your that funny brother'." "well Im sure, your not the greatest comedian in the realms, for nothing" cynder gave him a friendly kiss on the neck.

at this very moment, they are flying just bellow the clouds above warfang, at the speed they are flying they should arrive in twighlight falls in ten minutes.

**author: thank you all for hits, which have encouraged me to continue. poor chieftess vahali, I hope she can meet Helix again soon. **

**oh and I think my story needs a co writers touch, any volunteers?. and I apologize for the lack of action in this story compared to the prequel, but this story, like I said, represents my erotic side, sex sex sex, thats all thats on my mind, pubity sucks *lol*.**

**well lets see what Helix's sisters are up too shall we.**

meanwhile back in twighlight falls dragon temple. jeenie has gone fishing in the river, leaving her sister and brother in law to care for her children dasha and pyro. and dasha and pyro were playing a little rough on the bed. they were having whats referred o as a slapping fight. the two young dragon stand of here hinds legs using there tails to stay balanced, they use there wings and hands to slap one another into submission, though little harm can come to them at there age.

venus and shigi are showering together. she stands and enjoys the water running down her body from above, and shigi rubs her down with a sponge on a stick, scrubbing her soft sponge back and forth on her underbelly moving towards her treasure, she moaned as the sponge moved towards her treasure between her legs and then he began rubbing the sponge inside the large beautiful folds of her dragon pussy, her tail raised high and shaking & vibrating at shigis movements, she closes her eyes and moans as the sponge stimulates the nerve endings all dragoness's have in there folds, which makes pussy eating more enjoyable for the female.

she was so aroused she began excreting her sugary, golden lube which shigi was quick to drop the sponge stick, approach her vagina and sip her golden lube which trickled from her gorgeous opera house, he moaned from the flavor of her silky golden jelly as it slid down his tongue into his throat and he swallowed it. then he drew his, dragon like tongue, and began circling the tasty folds of her opera house gaining pleasurable yelps from venus as she raised her head. once he had consumed all the tasty jelly trapped in her folds he plunged his tongue deep within her pussy, consuming the lube in her canal, she softly moaned his name frequently as he ate out his dragoness life partner ,Venus.

after a few minutes, she was nearing her climax. her vagina was literally steaming, and the arousing steam filled his nose and then without warning, she unleashed a pleasurable scream and exploded her juicy golden lubrication all over his face, her tail raised and vibrating as she did.

the shear force of her lube knocked shigi off his feet and on his back. venus turned to face him and giggled over the fact that her cum shot knocked him on his back. "sorry little man" she apologized giggling. shigi then scooped up all her juicy cum off his face with his dragon like tongue, and rolled it back into his mouth and swallowed her tasty pussy slime, "thats alright baby" he chuckled getting back on his feet.

they then dried each other off. shigi grasped the giant dragon towel and rubbed venus dry from her chest, across her belly towards her wet treasure, which he dried it off rubbing it vigorously, and venus lifted her tail so her folds opened so he could dry the interior of her baby canon, gaining pleasurable moans from her as he did "oh yeah rub that canon little man, ah!" she plead moaning, shaking her head like a canine. and then she was disappointed as to see him cease rubbing and she lowered her tail till it was on the floor. shigi then climbed up her tail and kneeled on her back and swung the towel around her neck and started to rubbing vigorously until she was dry, gaining pleasurable moans from her as he did. after her neck was dry, he then dried her head and then he worked his way down her back towards the end of her tail, slapping her arse on the way gaining a surprised yelp from her.

after the mutual cleansing, followed by mutual drying, had ended. so shigi put his black, one piece nylon tights on, crawling in through the neck. he then put his head through the neck of his slightly tattered black cloak with the Draconic allied insignia on the front and back of it. the cloaked draped past his knees. the only thing shigi however never wanted to remove, was his goggles, that conceal his cursed eyes. and the rings which seared into the flesh of his arms, which he feared, may never be removed. meanwhile dasha and pyro were wrestling on the bed. they both faced each other and lowered there heads and stared into each others eyes. and then pyro started swaying his tail and smiling playfully, gaining a growl from dasha before they both unleashed there springy rear legs and stood on there hind legs and began 'turkey slapping' one another into submission. dasha laughed sinisterly as they did. they then started using there wings to slap one another into submission.

and then there aunt venus emerged clean, great smelling from the shower. followed by her troll husband shigi, fully dressed in his slightly tattered black cloak with a purple collar. and venus approached the bed to intervene the dangerous fun they were having on the bed. "dasha!, pyro, stop!" she screeched interrupting the rough play. and dasha and pyro broke from there rough fun "but aunt venus, me and pyro love playing like this" she complained squeezing her brother hard, gaining a giggle from him. then as they were enjoying wresting each other into submission there mother landed on the balcony with a net full of fish in her jaws.

"mammas got lunch Mmmmm" she called, her voice muffled by the net in her jaws. dasha and pyro leaped off the bed and approached there mother who had a 10 pound net off fish in her jaws. her children stood on the kind legs pleading for there share. and then jeenie dropped it on the floor and dasha and pyro acquired a salmon each. they took there prizes to the corner and ate them slowly, guts and all. and then jeenie picked one up by the tail fins "hey bro you want this one, hmm?" she kindly offered. "thank sis in law" he clapped and opened his hands to receive the fish when jeenie, his dragoness substitute for a sister, threw him the salmon. he caught it in mid air and began gnawing into the fillet on its side with his troll, dragon like teeth. and he moaned from the slaty fish, "thanks jeenie" he thanked, a mouthful off fillet in his face. little did he notice that his wife venus, and sis in law jeenie were shocked as to see him eating a whole un-gutted raw salmon. he usually ate them cooked to the core for hygienic reasons. as he ate his fish, he caught sight of his sis in law and life partner staring at him wide mouthed. "shigi, your becoming more and more of a dragon every day" she chuckled in amazement.

author: I hope you liked this chapter, even if there was not much sex in it. and I am always looking for good proof read4ers, if anybody is interested, PM me.

and I would like to thank you all for your support. your hits and review have encouraged me to continue.

chapter 17 will be uploaded with this one.


	17. welcome home heroes

author note: chapters will be coming in late. but rest assure, I will be uploading chapters on a fortnightly basis. for two reasons. 1 i have limited data on my Internet. 2 I am getting all my stories proof read eventually.

and thank you all for your encouragement, hits and reviews, they have really helped me in my quest to become a masterful author.

****welcome home heroes****

Helix, spyro, cynder and the fliers are nearing the twighlight falls border, and Helix is spilling sick jokes to keep the group awake, and laughing.

"I got some 70s porn from the video store. I hope they mean '1970s'" Helix said gaining hard laughter from spyro, cynder and a few fliers following them. "oyh, I go one!, I got one!" spyro had a joke prepared. "whats the difference between a politician and a tampon?" spyro asked, making cynder and Helix ponder for eight seconds before saying "nothing!. there both stuck up cunt's" he answered gaining hard cackles from Helix, cynder and all the fliers of the group.

after awhile hey could see the twighlight falls temple on the cliff edge. on arrival before landing, they could see a cheering horde of cheetahs, moles and shadow dragons ready to welcome there return. "look spy!, they love us!" cynder screeched from her seat on Helix's neck. as they got ven closer, they could hear the whistling, cheering horde of fans. upon landing the horde of fans surround them. young and old moles and cheetahs whistle and victory arm pump at the general, spyro, cynder and the fliers. cynder, completely out of playfulness, stood up on Helix and opened her wings in a heroic pose and screech to the crowd gaining a cackle from Helix and spyro. and then to there surprise, she leaped from Helix into the crowd of cheering cheetahs and moles, who proceeded to carry her up the giant stone stairs, she whooped with joy as all the others followed her, being carried up the stairs.

and at the top, they were greeted by volteer, Cyril and terador. the crowd put cynder down right in front of volteer. and spyro stood alongside her. Helix and the fliers stood proudly in a line before there electric leader. "young dragons, you never cease to amaze me. ignitus would be so proud of you two" volteer praised gazing down at the hero lovers. "well it was Helix's leadership that got us through it all" cynder informed as she turned and approached Helix, standing proud behind them. and then volteer approached Helix "general O van sea. a brave dragon of the species, you truly are" he praised "thank you lord volteer" he smiled, "why am I keeping you here. your sisters will be so happy to see you alive and well. you should go meet them!."

meanwhile in the marshes. cheiftain sakwai of the zak noik has called upon the other 3 clan leaders, including chieftess zora oh the hal jani.

the meeting takes place in the council chamber of the zak noik temple. chieftess vahali zora and the other clan chieftains gather round the round table and await the chieftain sakwai. the chieftess and the other 2 clan leaders wait at the table, pondering of what he has in mind. and then the chieftain bursted through the door and approached the table and chieftess zora and the other chieftains snapped to attention "now fellow chieftains" vahali cleared her throat to remind the zak noik chieftain of her presence "oh and chieftess's" he chuckled in humiliation. "now, as we are all aware, our temples in the other territories were destroyed by prince zakan. you and your clans have no home to return too. but, because your contribution to zak noik, gathering fish and game for our winter stores and so on. I think you all deserve to stay here, with the zak noik!"

he announced proudly gaining smiles from the chieftess as they eyes each other.

and then the chieftess zora approached the chieftain with a smile "you'd do that for us sakwai" she said with tears of joy falling from her eyes, gazing into the chieftains eyes, pleading that he is true to his word "of course chieftess zora, there's room for everybody in the zak noik quarter of the marshes" he smiled true to his word, gaining a joyful screech fom vahali who began licking him on the neck playfully "ah well, its just a bore when allot of similar looking dragons live in the same few hundred square miles of swamp" he chuckled as vahali licked him playfully. "alright chieftess thats enough zora" he chuckled and vahali returned to her place at the table. "you are free to stay as long as you wish, for I know that your temples are all but graveyards. however there will be a few very strict laws you must abide. there will be 3. law one, it is forbidden for a marsh dragon from one clan to murder a marsh dragon from another, violation of this law will result in exile of the offender. two, all clans must give 10% of there fishing catch to the zak noik, as we are largest clan of the species. three, you can breed. you can celebrate, so long as you remain within your clan trees. those are the rules. oh and vahali" he gained her attention "we have plenty more hollow willows for you and the other clans. you were complaining that your tree is a tad to small for you and the hal jani. feel free to pick one more willow for your clan to reside. you all may feel free to pick out one more willow for your clans to reside in. just remember to hang your clan insignia banners from them. and you can only ever have, two trees to reside your clans in. dismissed!".

and so vahali and the southern and the eastern clan leaders left the room, exited the temple via the mammoth main doors and split up with a skip in there step and a smile on there face to sakwai's heart warming news. she climbed up the outside of the hollow trunk and into the entry hole. upon arrival she was greeted by a horde of mostly widowed mothers with newborn baby hal jani's and very few males. and then Alexis, her 2nd in command approached the chieftess. leaving her young son with her, now much more able, brother zax. she approached the chieftess zora wondering if the news sakwai gave her was alright. "vahali how'd the meeting go" she asked, concern in her eyes "very good actually. chieftain sakwai wants all the clans to remain here" "what?" she asked, joy began filling her voice and eyes "he even gave us an extra tree. so there will be more room for the newborn infants and more room to breathe." "thats wonderful chieftess" Alexis screeched, "so you and your brother and baby will have more room to breathe. we cant reurn to our home temples. there all but corpse's and shattered bricks and smashed eggs" "vahali this is wonderful news!. the zak noik territory is the largest and most fertile quarter of the marshes" she screeched, "go tell your brother. spread he word among the hal jani that we are staying and our temples are unsuitable for our return" she nudged her second in command away and she skipped towards her brother and baby to tell them the great news. and chieftess zora retired to the top level of the tree. where she can enjoy some peace and silence.

meanwhile in twighlight falls Helix climbs up the giant spiral staircase that is the spine of the temple. he knows his sisters, his niece and nephew and even his troll brother in law will be filled with joy seeing him alive. he leaves the giant staircase when he reaches the floor his sisters room resides. and when he arrived at the door he bursted through the door "guess who" he said. "uncle!" dasha screeched. his nephew and niece approached him and stood on there hind legs pleading to offer him a reassuring 'welcome home' nuzzle. he kindly lowered his head and his niece and nephew grasped his lips and began licking his muzzle with joy. and venus and jeenie approached with joyful expressions on there faces. waiting there turn to welcome there brother back. "uncle did the empire hurt you?" she asked and continued licking his face "uncles alright sweetie. uncle had fun in the marshes" he licked back gaining an infant like giggle from her. he then raised his head and exchanged reassuring nuzzles with his sisters and then jeenie rested her head on the back of his neck and he did the same to her. she proceeded to rub her head up and down the back of his neck and moan from the comfort and shed tears of joy seeing her 'little brother' as she calls him, alive. "I was so worried. with the reports of the bastard prince hovering around in his monstrosity of a zeppelin. Im so glad your safe" she whimpered with joy. the hug broke and she began playfully licking his neck "I was alright sis." he pecked her muzzle "and you got a marsh dragon girlfriend" she shrieked with joy gaining a giggle & blush of humiliation from Helix "well...actually she's..my life mate" "truly!" she screeched "yes you have a sister in law. and she's a chieftess. the 1st ever chieftess of swamp dragons" he licked jeenie's muzzle and she gave him a quick loving squeeze. as his older sister squeezed him with joy they heard venus, who was alongside jeenie, clear her throat as if to say 'what about me?. Im your sis too' Helix looked at his younger sister and saw her rolling her eyes "oh sorry venus" he apologized laughing at his own stupidity. he rested his head on the back of her neck and she did the same to him "you married a swamp dragoness. a chieftess of a whole clan. thats so romantic" she giggled. "arent you happy you have a sister in law who's a chieftess of a whole clan of marsh dragons?" "of course I am" she shrieked still hugging Helix with joy seeing him alive. "venus are you so surprised he's alive. hes Helix O van sea. what did you espect. He's faced worse before. haven't you brother in law" shigi chuckled at venus's clinginess "yeah I have. I fought the dark masters armies. dont you remember sis?" he chuckled.

(author: please forgive the lack of sexually activity in this chapter. there will be some hardcore sex scenes soon though I assure you *chuckles sinisterly*. I am still looking for good proof readers and I need critics to give me there honest opinion)

meanwhile in the marshes vahali decides to take a walk to the shallows of whoa. spending few hours away from her kind. she decided to walk around in the shallows. and for some reason she feels an usual graving for fish. she gazes upon the slow moving purana's in the shallow slighty clouded water and as one swam between her front legs she immediately plunged her muzzle into the water and snatched it up by the gills. and began eating it from the head working her way to the tail she took the entire fish in her mouth. thoughts raced through her mind 'is this un lady like?. oh well nobody became famous acting lady like" she thought as she ate the fish. she had the entire fish insid her mouth and began chewing it whole until it was soft enough to swallow whole. and she caught a glimpse of the massive husk of the zeppelin queen of blood. she stared wide mouthed for 10 seconds before she approached the massive wreck purely for curiosity reasons

(author: thanks you all for taking the time to read. you will have to excuse my grammar in my story. I know my grammatical skill sucks *lol*. I am still looking for good proof readers and sketch artists. I am really sorry this chapter was too short. please review with your honest opinion to help me improve my imagination. and ideas are always welcome for future chapters. PM with an idea and if I like it I will consider it *blows kiss*..)


	18. treasures of fallen comrades

**author: thanks you all for your support getting me this far. there will be 20-30 chapters in this story so I will need ideas. PM ideas. if I like em i consider em. **

inside the wreck of the once legendary zeppelin. vahali gazed upon trolls who were all but skeletons, being rotted to the core by marsh dragon saliva. and then she proceeded to return above deck and caught a glimpse of the large double door which lead to the captains and royal chambers and the bridge. she pushed open the doors and ended up in a narrow hallway of which was barely big enough to take her. on the left side was the princes private room. on the right was the captains quarters. and strait ahead she could see the wind sheild of the bridge. she squeezed through the hallway and examined the bridge. as usual she gazed upon dead rotting imperial corpse's sitting against the walls. one of which was impaled on the throttle control lever through his rib cage. 'oh man. I almost feel sorry for these poor imperial bastards' she thought gazing upon the dead crew members wide mouthed. she then surveyed the captains quarters. at the end of the small room was his king size bed. one the left was an old chest with rusty hinges and a rusty padlock 'Ill need the key' she thought as she left the room and searched for the captains corpse. she first checked out the bridge thinking it would be a typical place for the captain. and she was right she took a gander at a troll in gold uniform hanging dead on the railing which prevented crewmembers from falling into the glass bellow. 'bingo' she thought approaching the corpse and she found a slightly rusty iron key within an inside pocket of his golden overcoat.

she then returned to the captains quarters with the key in her claw hoping it will unlock the chest. she inserted the key in thee padlock and tried to turn it, which was not easy due to her abnormal claws. but she eventually heard a snap as the padlock opened "yeah!" she praised herself as she removed the lock and threw it on the floor. she then lifted open the larg chest and what she found was amazing. it was 20 kilograms of pure gold chains, golden sleeper ear rings and even golden marriage rings some of which she saw had engravings saying 'forever yours' and 'till deaths do us part'. 'these troll bastards have no respect for the dead. stealing the wedding rings of fallen comrades. greedy fucks' she thought gazing into the gleaming golden jewels. she then gazes at the sheets on the captains bed 'these jewels are of no use to the empire now' she thought as she removed the bottom red sheet from the bed and placed it flat on the floor near the chest. she then scooped up the earrings, wedding rings and golden chains and filled the sheet and carried it out full of gold and jewels. she returned to deck so she could leave for the temple. but on her way out she found a familiar hollowed out crispy corpse she approached and upon closer inspection she knew it was the lifeless horrible smelling corpse of prince zakan. and she was hypnotized by two sleeper rings in his ears on his left ear was a large gold sleeper with glowing green symbols lining the outside. she removed it was tried to read them but she couldn't understand it. it was an ancient form of trollish. she knew this ring was special so she fixed it into piercing of her left cheek. it was barely visible on her big dragoness head. she then saw a similar ring on his right ear and upon closer inspection she saw glowing red symbols on it. but as she took it in her claw and attempted o read it she couldn't translate. she then fixed it into another piercing on her cheek which was barely visible on her large dragoness head and then she picked up the bed sheet full of gold and jewels and headed back to the zak noik temple. there she will stash her find in her private room given to her by chieftain sakwai.

meanwhile Alexis is surveying the clan for vahali's return. leaving her baby in the care of her brother zax. he sings the song 'Lola, by the kinks' to calm his nephew. as he sang he gained the attention a quite a few hal jani females who admired his voice and accuracy

_I met her in a club down in old Soho  
>Where you drink champagne and it tastes just like cherry-cola<br>C-O-L-A cola  
>She walked up to me and she asked me to dance<br>I asked her her name and in a DARK BROWN voice she said Lola  
>L-O-L-A Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola<em>

_well I aint the world's most physical guy  
>But when she squeezed me tight she nearly broke my spine<br>Oh my Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola  
>Well I' aint dumb but I can't understand<br>Why she walked like a woman and talked like a man  
>Oh my Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola lo-lo-lo Lola<em>

_Well we drank champagne and danced all night  
>Under electric candlelight<br>She picked me up and sat me on her knee  
>And said little boy won't you come home with me<br>Well I'm not the world's most passionate guy  
>But when I looked in her eyes well I almost fell for my Lola<br>Lo-lo-lo-lo Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola  
>Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola<em>

_I pushed her away  
>I walked to the door<br>I fell to the floor  
>I got down on my knees<br>Well I looked at her and she at me_

_Well that's the way that I want it to stay  
>And I'll always want it to be that way for my Lola<br>Lo-lo-lo-lo Lola  
>Girls will be boys and boys will be girls<br>It's a mixed up screwed up shook up world except for Lola  
>Lo-lo-lo-lo Lola<em>

_Well I'd left home just a week before  
>And I'd never ever kissed a woman before<br>But Lola smiled and took me by the hand  
>And said little boy I'm gonna make you a man<em>

_Well I'm not the world's most masculine man  
>But I know what I am and I'm glad I'm a man<br>And so is Lola  
>Lo-lo-lo-lo Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola<br>Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola lo-lo-lo-lo Lola _

his great signing voice not only calmed his baby nephew. but also gained soft clapping from the admiring hal jani mothers who thought they should remember that song to sing there infants to sleep. and then a familiar colorful female with her newborn infant on her back. she approached zax and he smiled at the sight of her approaching "hey Svetlana" "hi zax. you have the most amazing voice. you know I sang that culture club song you sang that night to my baby and he fell asleep just like that" she snapped her claws gaining a blush from zax at the compliment. "thats nice" he chuckled like a little girl. vahali laid down in front of him and placed her baby on the against her chest scales and gave him "hey zax. you know I could use a male to protect me and my baby." she came even closer and began nuzzling him "I would give anything to be safe. Im all on my own. since my husband was obliterated by the queen of blood, iv had nobody to protect me and my baby." said breaking from the nuzzle and staring him with her gorgeous eyes pleading him.

zax was hypnotized by her eyes, pleading him to accept her request and even her baby crawled from his mothers warmth and hopped up and placed his front feet on his chest pleading him to protect him and his mother from the dangers of life in the marshes. little did they suspect that Alexis was watching them from the other end of the large room populated with widowed mothers and a few lone males who survived the raid. she then approached them and gave Svetlana an evil expression as if she wanted her gone. Svetlana gasped at her expression as she starned down at her from up close "you should away from my brother, Svetlana" she growled. then Svetlana finally had the nerve to stand up and approach her with sadness in her eyes "Alexis. I need protection. you know how dangerous it is for a female on her own in the marshes" she cried, her eyes full of sorrow pleading her to accept her.. Alexis ceased growling and remembered the raid when her electric dragon life partner was killed. "im desperate" she sobbed "from a mother to a mother Im pleading you" she stared down at her feet and sorrow overcame her. it reminded Alexis how much sorrow filled her when her life mate was obliterated by trolls. svetlanas baby approached his mother, drawn by her familiar cry and nuzzled her head. she responded by licking his face. Alexis felt selfish over the fact that she was the only female he protected and nudged Svetlanas head up and smiled "if your that desperate, me and brother can protect you. you and your baby will be safe". Alexis's news gained a nuetral expression from Svetlana as she gazed up as her, massaging her sons back at th same time. "you mean it. I can be safe with zax and you. the chieftess's 2nd in command" "yes" Alexis smiled gaining a scrrech of joy from Svetlana and sh began pecking her baby all over "did you hear that bubba?. we're gonna be safe yesh we are. yah we are" she pecked her son gaining giggled from him as she tried to fight her pushing her face away. 'thank you so much Alexis. Im-Im eternally grateful" she thanks nuzzling Alexis. "just remember though. zax is my brother. I am the chieftess's 2nd in command and my brother has to babysit when i need him too. so your gonna have out for own baby" "oh thats no problem for me Alexis. all I want is protection

meanwhile the chieftess has carried her 'booty' to her private room in the temple of the zak noik, now called 'the temple of chieftains' she places the sheet of jewels and gold down in front an oak chest against the brick wall of her room and she opened the lock-less chest and began scooping up all the gold and jewels and filled up the chest with the 'booty' as pirates call it. she then returned to the tree the hal jani resided in. there she will receive Alexis's report on the clans wellbeing.

**author: chapters will be coming very late. it is possible that I will lose Internet from the 28th to maybe a fortnight afterwards. please note I have limited online data. but if I do note that I will always be working on my stories a couple hours a day. but with my mental condition my mind runs slowly so I am really lacking ideas. if you would like to spill ideas please PM. if I like ideas I consider them. oh and please tell me what you like about my story as far as the categories bellow go **

**1 being dissatisfied. 10 being great!**

**sex 1-10 ****  
><strong>**action scenes 1-10**

**characters one to 10**

**story line 1-10**

**more chapters are on the way but will be late. circumstances beyond my control I am afraid **


	19. he left me a gift

**author: thanks again for your encouragement which has gotten me this far. and ideas are always welcome for future chapters . PM me if I like your idea I will consider it. oh and chapters will be delayed because I have other works that require proof reading. if anybody is interest please PM. oh and Helix will be performing in this chapter. and there will be a lemon too, so break out some K Y jelly and enjoy hah hah aha **

***He left me a gift***

and so the Hal jani chieftess returned to the tree to receive her report from her 2nd in command, Alexis.

she climbed up the side of the tree. as she did she could feel abdominal pains and swimming feeling in her gut.

and all she could think of was food. she was having craving's for food she does not even favor. like lettuce and rabbit meat and even raw pheasants. when she squeezed through the hole in the side of the tree, she was greeted by a horde of her kind. mostly widowed mothers with infants that are merely weeks old. and her 2nd in command surveys the clan for abnormal activities leaving her son in the care of her brother and Svetlana. she approaches the chieftess at the sight of her with excitement to give her todays report on the clans wellbeing. she rapidly approaches and skids to a stop before her. "Alexis. my most trustworthy right hand dragoness. tell me, hows the clan today?" she giggled "clans status is green all around. all the mothers have healthy babies, the food stockpile is nice and high, plenty for everybody." she announced proudly "and what about that colorful female?" "Svetlana. she's um.." Alexis pauses and takes a gander at Svetlana nuzzling her brother zax with love. even licking his neck. she was clearly seducing him which made Alexis concerned. concern for loosing her brother to a marsh dragon temptress. Vahali nudged her to comfort her "your afraid of loosing your brother aren't yah?" "yes" she admit'd with sadness seeping into her voice.

Alexis stared at her feet with despair worried about Svetlana stealing zax with her temptress ways. Vahali nuzzled her in an attempt to calm her. but then she got an idea "tell yah what. I will speak with Svetlana" Vahali offered. Alexis gradually ceased sobbing and stared the chieftess with a slight smile "you will?" "anything for my 2nd in command. you'v done enough to earn a few favors" she smiled and gave Alexis a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to walk towards Svetlana and zax. Svetlana was laying down facing zax. zax had his baby nephew against his belly. and Svetlana had her son against her soft leathery belly and contained with her tail on top of him but also to keep him warm. "thank you so much. you have no idea how hard it is to find a male protector" she said gratefully licking him all over the face like a puppy dog gaining moans of arousal from zax as he tilted his head in various ways to better receive her kisses from the colorful mother dragoness.

and then Svetlana caught sight of the chieftess approaching. she snapped into a respectable stance for the chieftess "Svetlana" she called upon the flirtatious dragoness's attention with a serious tone "do you have any idea who your flirting with?" Vahali asked with an even more serious tone. Svetlana was scared at the chieftess's tone and could do nothing but stutter "z-z-z-zax" she stuttered. "and who is zax brother too?" she asked staring Svetlana down with a sinister look. zax's nephew, who's eyes just recently opened, gazed at Vahali with fear and began sobbing and retreated towards his uncles head and zax pushed him against his chest with his head in an attempt to calm him. Svetlana stuttered for 10 seconds before answering "the-the second in c-c-command" " thats is correct the 2nd in command. the 2nd in command too who?" "you chieftess" "me thats right" she smiled sinisterly "look chieftess *begins sobbing*. I know what this is about. Alexis thinks Im going to steal her brother from her." she said looking up the dragoness clan leader large and intimidating for her species "yes she fears for him dearly and she is my 2nd in command. I will not see my best friend in sorrow" she began to growl at Svetlana.

Svetlana sobbed and nudged zax for some comfort. he obliged and rested his head on the back of her neck and she did the same to him. Vahali began to feel sorry for her. she felt guilty seeing Svetlana in sorrow so she finally worked up the courage to apologize. "Svetlana-Svetlana please forgive me..I-I didn't mean too upset yah. I just wanted to make it clear that you cant steal zax from Alexis." she apologized in an attempt to calm Svetlana. Svetlana head hung in sorrow and she received comforting facial licks from zax as she said to the chieftess zora "chieftess you wouldn't have a clue what its like to lose your husband and have to find another male who will care for you alone" she cried "let alone you and your newborn child" . Svetlana's words made thoughts run through vahalis mind and the swimming feeling in her gut she felt on her way here began again. "I know I have no experience as a mother. and I know my role most likely would never allow it. but I do know what its like to loose family Svetlana. I watched my parents die when the ape armies invaded decades ago" she put her head closer the sorrowful female who began to cease crying. "and I know how sad Alexis would be if she lost zax" "I don't wanna steal zax from her. I-I just want protection for me and-and-and my baby" she cried nuzzling her baby. and her baby hugged her snout.

and then Alexis approached "Vahali what-whats going on here" "nothing I was just explaining to Svetlana that you don't want to loose zax". Alexis approached Svetlana and gave her a nudge and said "Svetlana your entirely welcome with us. but please don't take away my brother. thats all ask. and I promise you can have my brothers protection as long as you like. but I need him to care for my baby while i carry out my role" Alexis explained trying her best to be caring. Svetlana looked at Alexis with a neutral expression, tears still falling down her face, but hope seeped into her eyes. "can I take your word that you will steal my brother?" "yes-yes you have my word." "from a mother to another" "yes" Svetlana accepted pleading Alexis to accept her. "thats a good girl" she nudged Svetlana with a smile gaining a thankful grin from her "ooh thank you thank you thank so much." she shrieked with joy. "hey Alexis. I can take it from here. you should have some time out for the remainder of the day" the chieftess zora offered. "thanks Vahali" her 2nd in command shrieked with excitement. Alexis then lowered her head close to her infant and called upon him with kissing noises encouraging him to mount her neck. "you guys can have a little chat while I take this little guy for some fresh air" "alright sis" he complied as Alexis approached the entry hole and left the tree carefully climbing down the tree.

as soon as she touched the ground she took her son around the entire zak noik forest. within the giant shadow beneath thick foliage were the trees where the 4 clans resided and in the very center, surrounded by populated hollow tress like the one Hal jani resided in, was the newly named 'temple of chieftains'. and she was amazed to see large banners being hung from the branches of the populated trees. she took her son over to the val jani tree. there a large red banner with a blue kite shield and cross cutlass's. she stood before the mighty hollow willow with her baby on her back "da!" her son shrieked pointing at the monstrous tree " yeah baby. we live in one of those". she then took her son the temple of chieftains. as she stood before the massive temple she noticed all four banners from all four clans hung from the roof of the temple. as well as

the val jani eastern marsh dragons insignia banner, the Hal janis new insignia, a blue banner with a red kite shield and cross spears, hung proud from the roof. and the zak noik banner, a white banner with a black vertical long sword with a snake like dragon coiled around it. and the Zan noik southern swamp dragons insignia, a black banner with a white dragons hand pointing vertically upwards grasping in its talons, a blue crystal ball. the more Alexis gave herself and her baby a grand tour of the now zak noik territory, the more she knew that she shouldn't hold her breathe for the hals janis departure. as it was clear swamp dragons will have to reside in unity.

then Alexis, influenced by curiosity, decided to take her baby to shallows of 'whoa' to take a gander at th massive wreck of the zeppelin 'queen of blood'. upon arrival she stood on the edge of the terrain before the mighty shallows, populated with fish and purana's.

what Alexis saw on the other side of the shallows was amazing. she stared at the gigantic airship wreck from her position on the shore edge for 30 seconds before deciding to walk in the shallows towards the wreck. the water level was knee deep to her. as she approached the wreck her son looked down into the clear water and was consumed by fascination by the many purana's and salmons in the shallow lightly flowing water. he had his gaze set on a slowly moving senile purana a quarter his size, 'yummy' he thought as he leaped from his mothers neck and dived into the shallow water. Alexis shrieked in fear for her son and submerged her head in an effort to find him, but the water was cloudy in a way that you couldn't see more than 20 meters in all directions but the her son emerged from the water clouded with floating bed sand with a salmon in his mouth right in front of his mothers head and then he ascended to the surface to eat his prize and Alexis rise her head above the water and gasped proudly staring down at her son hovering on the surface of the water, using his rear legs to hover in the water and his front claws to grasp his prize as his consumed it. "cleaver boy!" she praised shrieking "your 1st fish!. who's momma's smart draggy. who catches fish in th water?. is it you?. is it you baby?" she praised pecking him on the head. before Alexis could ascend her head, her infant climbed onto it and mounted her neck. "good boy. now lets take a widdle look at the big airship shall we."

**(author/deviantMIND1: this chapter is short, but it took me a long time to write. I am really deprived of inspiration. that and, I am on ritalin, AKA the zombie pills for autistic's. but rest assure I will have this story done within February. thanks again for taking the time to read...**

**now lets see what chieftess zora is up too shall we).**

meanwhile Vahali zora sits up proudly. her kind laying and flourishing before her. she realizes how fortunate that she is to be the chieftess of such a loving clan. taking a gander at mothers nuzzling there infants and even being playful with there mothers 'male protectors' as they call them. though as she gazes upon her kind, she realizes she is the only female in the Hal jani without children to care for. for now she can only dream of the joys of dragon motherhood.

at this very time, she sits upon her wooden podium, and examine the group closely. the tree is full of its usual activity; widowed mothers playing with there infants. and then she sees a blood-red colored Hal jani mother calling upon her child, scanning the horde of marsh dragons for her son "nyro!-nyro Im not gonna chase you!" she shouted just over the ambient's of the clan. and then, without warning, what appeared to the chieftess to be; a 5 month old, scarlet colored, white under-bellied hal jani youngling emerged from the crowd of relaxing dragons and rapidly approached the chieftess zora. but he tripped on the way, rolling, and ended up directly beneath the dragoness leader, between her feet. the youngling gazed up at the dragoness, large and intimidating for her species and gender, and at first, fear filled his heart as the dragoness gazed back down at him. before he could try and run, vahali placed her paw on the youngling and pressed down hard enough to pin him though not enough to hurt. she then whistled to gain the searching mothers attention. but vahalis whistle fell on deaf ears, as the blood-red female still searched the horde of marsh dragons for her infant. "hey!" she shrieked, gaining the attention of the blood-red female and a few marsh dragons relaxing. "blood red female" the chieftess shouted gaining a confirming nod from the female "approach me please!" she demanded. and so the female approached vahali with her head hanging with an expression of uncertainty. she then stood before the chieftess with a worried expression on her face "yes chieftess?" she asked with fear seeping into her voice. vahali then revealed the scarlet colored child to the female "is this yours". "yes, thanks for finding him chieftess zora" the mother shrieked with joy. then vahali rolled the youngling on his back and started tickling his arm pits, gaining loud giggles from him as she did "he's a gorgeous boy ain't he?" the chieftess praised tickling him. the mother approached ven closer to obtain her son "um-um-y-yes chieftess" the mother answered, concerned for her son in the chieftess's clutches. "nyro -hmm-beautiful name" she praised sighing as she gave the youngling an enjoyable scratch on the neck. vahali eventually let the mother take her child and her child mounted her neck "he's gorgeous. one of the most gorgeous iv seen" the chieftess praised. "yeah, he's a pure bred swamp dragon. his daddy was golden swamp dragon-alright well you havre my eternal gratitude chieftess zora." she bowed, "please, call me 'vahali'" the chieftess smiled "thank you so much vahali" she thanks and took her son back into the crowd so they could enjoy some rest.

thoughts began to fill her mind. the thought of having children to love filled her hope. but she feared that her role would never allow her too.

(author: poor vahali. she has a choice to either keep her honorable role, or have children to love.

well I also feel sorry for venus, her husband will be sent to the center of the queens empire, the valdin marshes.)

_**oh and there is another character whom you are not familiar with unless you'v read the prequel to this story.**_

_**van vulture was the leader of the troll resistance on Dante's freezer. the dragon's aided him in the liberation of the fishing colony of dantes freezer. and he became the leader of the fishing colony. the same of which 'shigi's' family lives on**_**. **_**and he is the leader of the 'purple vulture' troll resistance against the queen. **_

venus, with shigi on her back. and jeenie fly towards warfang, the dragon city. there, one of van vultures steam boats, full of troll resistance well greet them and collect shigi for there most heroic mission to the queens doorstep. the whole time all venus could think about was the thought of loosing her troll life mate to the queens bloodthirsty commandos in the trolls homeland. shigi rubbed her throaty and kissed the back of her neck trying his best to comfort her, and reassure her that he will not get himself killed. he has faced worse after all, during his service to the empire, when his title was all but 'cloaked widow maker'.

upon arrival, they are greeted by group of van vultures troll freedom fighter wearing purple cloaks and black chain body and chain legs. "ah yes!" they shrieked as shigi dismounted venus "shigi O' van sea. we have been anxiously awaiting your arrival. come comrade. let us give queen enola carmeleon a run for her gold! hah-hah-hah-hah!" they chuckled waving shigi over.

venus was in despair over shigis departure and nudged him for a cuddle. shigi rubbed her throat with both his hands and kissed the spot between her eyes, comforting her to the best of his ability. but his attempts were all in vein, as she became overwhelmed by sorrow. her tears doused shigis face. "venus-venus baby" she attempted to stop her crying "I will not get myself killed in valdin shh-shh-shh-shh-shh-shh. if I complete this mission, the allied races will forgive me and forget about my past as the 'widow maker'. which means" "promise" she sobbed overwhelmed by sorrow "you have my word. big red babe" he licked her face rubbing her throat still.

van vultures trolls could only watch and roll there eyes at the shigis acts towards his dragoness. as soon shigi began walking away, venus followed him walking alongside him along with her older sister jeenie who walked other side of him. venus nuzzled him as they walked towards the steamboat. even jeenie gave her 8 foot two legged teal skinned brother in law a peck on the side of his head with her massive dragoness muzzle. shigi then rubbed jeenies neck and gave a her a peck on the muzzle as if she were his real sister, a big 4 legged fire breathing sister, but still the perfect substitute for one.

as he received fair well licks on the face from venus, shigi faced his big dragoness sister, rubbed her neck and said "jeenie. promise me you can comfort venus until I return" "I promise little brother" she pecked his face "you know brother. before you shot my husband, I know it wasnt your fault and you were only following orders, but before you shot my husband, when I left to attend Helix's show in warfang and collect him for volteer, I cant remember whether if I said 'goodbye' to denji or not, before i left. thats the funny thing about goodbyes, you never know if you'l get another one" she informed him gaining a look of uncertainty from shigi "oh no, I have faith in you. I know you'v faced worse during your service to the queen. *lick's his face* be safe my little troll brother in law" he reassured. they both nuzzled shigi as they escorted him to the boat.

they then stood before the iron boats wooden gang plank. "goodbye big red baby" he giggled giving venus repeated pecks all over her head. "fair well sis in law" he pecked jeenie on the muzzle playfully. shigi then boarded the boat via its wooden gang plank. blowing the two dragoness's a kiss each, before finally boarding the craft. the gang plank lifted and the steam engine began to roar and the long steam boat, due to the very shallow water it was anchored in, awkwardly but surely departed into the sunset.

"be safe my love" venus smiled with tears still falling from her eyes. jeenie then rubbed her head under venus's and wrapped her wing around her in an effort to comfort her as they departed the dock. but jeenies eyes shot open with surprise as to see her pull away and run towards to qua.

she then spread her wings and began flapping and launched herself off the quay becoming airborne. as the helmsmen pushed the throttle to full with his palm, shigi and the troll resistance commandos gazed up at the sky. they could hear mild thunder as they gazed upon a cluster of grey storm clouds. and then, high in the sky, they caught sight of a screeching dragoness, which dived down towards them creating panic among the trolls, except for shigi who knew it was his wife. she eventually pulled up avoiding colliding with the steam powered vessel. she screeched with her Draconic feminine roar and barrel rolled as she flew away back towards the pier. she was obviously wishing him a victorious quest so he waved her fair well swaying his arm high in the air. as he smiled gazing at her flying away, a resistance fighter in purple painted steel plate-body and a black transparent cloak, approached him from behind "a friend of your?" the troll was curious, shigi turned around and walked towards the down ram leading below deck "she's my wife" he chuckled as he passed the curious resistance fighter, shigis correction left the troll frozen paralyzed and dumbstruck. "O-K" he chuckled slightly disturbed.

meanwhile in the twighlight falls dragons temple in the den. spyro and cynder dance on the pink lit dance floor to the alternative song 'hanging on the telephone, by Blondie'.

cynder and spyro faced each other, there heads lowered as they danced in a playful mannar, there tails risen. cynder began to tap dance to the music with her claws, which are small and made of a naturally developed form of steel. spyro was dumbfounded by cynders fine, feminine, Draconic tap dancing. he had never seen her dance before. he had only ever heard her sing. she began literally dancing circles around him to the popular alternative song. "look at you go" spyro chuckled gaining a an excited 'whoop!' from cynder as she danced.

and then, after a while, the dance floor turned red and the song changed to 'talk dirty to me, by poison'. the dance floor vibrated with the each beat of the drums of the music. "oh spy! I love this song" she began to, not only tap dance to the music, but also sing to it, encouraging her purple love spyro to sing with her.

and they danced side by side to the song, there tails coiled, and looking into each others eyes from time to time as they sang to the rock song by a human band 'poison'

_You know I never  
>I never seen you look so good<br>You never act the way you should  
>But I like it<br>And I know you like it too  
>The way that I want you<br>I gotta have you  
>Oh yes, I do<em>

_Yah know I never  
>I never ever stay out late<br>You know that I can barely wait  
>Just to meet you<br>And I know you cannot wait  
>Wait to see me too<br>I gotta touch you_

_**all dragons on the dance floor sing in unison:**__  
>Cause baby we'll be<br>At the drive-in  
>In the old man's Ford<br>behind the bushes  
>until I'm screaming for more<br>Down the basement  
>lock the basement door<br>And baby  
>Talk dirty to me<em>

_You know I'l call you  
>I call you on the telephone<br>Im only hoping that you're home  
>So I can hear you<br>When you say those words to me  
>whisper so softly<br>I gotta hear you_

_**(all in the den join in signing with spyro and cynder) **_

_C. pick up that guitar and talk to me  
><em>_**music turns instrumental**__,_

_Cause baby we'll be_

_at the drive in _

_in the old mans ford_

_behind them bushes till im screaming for more more more_

_down the basement_

_lock that cellar door_

And babe, Talk dirty to me

_and babe, talk dirty to me_

_and babe, talk dirty to me_

_oh_

_Whoa_

_Im Slaying a t you baby_

_ah Yeah_

**(author: please forgive my use of song lyrics, I thought it be great to throw in some human rock music. and Helix is going to be performing soon, so prepare to laugh!. I have been organizing great jokes.)**

during the drum role at the end of the song, spyro and cynder met muzzles and French kissed, side by side, there tails coiled. and when the song ended, they retired to the bar area for a beverage sitting up like canines on the stools.

the mole barkeep turns to them, "allo' spyro, cynder" he bowed to them each "wattle it be for yah?" "just a wild turkey" cynder smiled "very good. and for our purple savior" he asked gaining a chuckle "same thank you" he nodded.

and so they enjoyed there wild turkey and listened to the song 'together in electric dreams, gorgio moroder' booming from the speakers attached to the top of the pillars which prevent the den from caving in. "ooh spy I love this song!" cynder screeched with joy nuzzling spyro, spyro responded by pressing her head against his chest with his, he began rubbing her head against his chest "you feeling alot better cynder?, prince zakan beat you up badly huh?" he asked with concern, cynder sighed before saying "my wings still hurt severely with each movement, but you saw the way I danced. did I dance good or what?" she chuckled "you never cease to amaze me cyn. ever since you came up with the idea with dam you'v been coming up with the greatest ideas" he complimented gaining a thankful giggle from cynder followed by a lick on his neck.

cynder then rested her head against his chest and coiled her tail around his, she then began to flirtatiously lick him on the muzzle and chin and neck with her long, Draconic lizard tongue, she then shimmied up against him "spy, what yah saw we, go to bed early, today *moans*" she flirted "cynder, Helix's show starts in 30 minutes" he protested knowing if they made love they may miss Helix's show, cynder squeezed spyros tail with hers and wrapped her wing around him "thats all the time I need baby" she growled flirtatiously swaying his tail left and right.

spyro finally surrendered with a sigh and gave her a sinister smile before saying "alright, we can have some quick, pleasure" he nibbled on her neck playfully growling like a cheetah. they both threw the last of there wild turkey down there throats and left there seats, cynder wrapped her tail around spyros neck with sexual enthusiasm and led him out of the den, leaving a horde of intoxicated moles and cheetahs to dance the time away until Helix's show began.

meanwhile in his room of the temple, helix is preparing for his show. 3 of the temples many cheetah hand maidens spray his body gloss all over his back giving his black body a shine for the crowd to gander. his mole manager stood before him making sure he looked appropriate for his show. as for his niece and nephew, dasha and pyro, they could only watch as the cheetah hand maidens painted his body with gloss and applied his black eye liner and lipstick. and when there were done with him hakim applaud there work with a clap "well done girls. now Helix the den is already being temporarily rearranged for tonight's show, your on in about 30 minutes so we have to leave for the den now" hakim reminded "but what about my nephew and niece, my sister trusted me with them, I cant leave them here alone" he said gazing at dasha and pyro watching with curiosity from the bed of which they and there mother slumbered upon at night, "could they come along hakim?, I cant leave them on there own, there my nephew and niece for ancestors sake, my sister trusts me with them" he plead looking down at his mole manager, dasha and pyro's mouths were wide with excitement "sure" hakim shrugged. dasha and pyro screamed with joy and leaped from the bed, they hopped up in an attempt to lick there uncle on the face, helix lifted his head because he'd rather not let them ruin his lipstick and eye liner "thank you so much uncle Helix" dasha screamed thankfully "your welcome sweetie, and guess what" he smiled looking down at his niece dasha "what?" she asked gazing up at him wagging her tail with her brother "my manager here will get you some dinner, sound yummy?" he offered gaining a joyful scream from them both as they hopped up and attempted to lick there uncles face before he lifted it in protest, "now now kids, your uncle doesn't want his makeup ruined before the show" hakim chuckled "now come on kids, Ill take you for iced cream while your uncle performs, how bout that?" he offered to the young dragons that were about his height and 3 times his weight, "thank you hakim" dasha thanked "now dasha, pyro, you guys have to behave for uncles manager hakim, OK?" "ok uncle" dasha smiled "promise?" Helix gave her a sinister smile "I promise uncle" she blushed and giggled "there's a good girl" helix licked her face gaining another giggle from her "come on kids lets go get icecream" hakim took the youngling for some ice cream, his cheetah hand maidens left and helix rushed to the den.

meanwhile, spyro and cynder approach the door to there room in the temple. they burst through the door with enthusiasm, cynder pushes spyro on his back on the floor, pounces on his belly and begins to furiously French kiss him, there tongues swimming around inside eachothers mouths like eels, there noses releasing warm air and sucking in fresh air, breathing through there noses as if they were in labor, spyro tickles cynders underbelly as they make out. cynder could feel the temperature of her pink, gorgeous 'gate to the world' increasing, spyro could feel his big purple member gradually leaving his hiding place.

after 5 minutes of french kissing, cynders pussy begins to fill with her golden natural lube, drooling from her labial lips, spyros member is of apropriate size for intercourse and cynder leaps of of him and onto thee bed in a single leap. she stands upon the bed on all fours, faces away from spyro, bends down and reveals to spyro her pink, swollen opera house, drooling with her tasty lube. she turns her head to him and pleas him closer with her gorgeous emerald eyes "please, mount me baby" she plead looking back at him. spyro joined her on the bed and cynderr faced forward closing her eyes, prepared to receive, when unexpectedly he grabbed the base of her tail and began rubbing his long prehensile tongue back and forth across her pink fleshy clitoris gaining pleasurable screams from cynder as she cocked her head upwards, her eyes still closed, her claws digging into the bed with pleasure, her entire body burning with pleasure. after about 5 minutes of this routine, spyro decided to try some6hing a little diferrent. he began to suck on the tight lips of her sex, he sucked her left hand lip inside his mouth and massaged the inside of it with his tongue, "yes yes, yes do it!" she screamed pleading him to continue sucking her lips, as e did he visited the clitoris and gave it gentle sucks gaining high moans from cynder as he did.

after ten minutes of this routine, cynder was dripping wet with pleasurable sweat and her beautiful vagina was so hot she felt ass if she was a full grown lioness in heat. her vagina released small amounts of steam, the musk it released increased spyros own arousal. as much as he wanted to mount her, he couldn't disappoint cynder as she was clearly enjoying 'eating out' and im not talking about fine dinning just so you all know. so he plunged his long prehensile tongue in and out of her vaginal canal rubbing the tip of his tongue in her G spot from time to time gaining loud pleasurable screams from her each time he did. cynder began to have pre orgasmic spasms. her gorgeous steaming dragoness 'claim of fame' was gushing her golden, tasty love making jelly which spyro gratefully drank down her lube which tasted a bit like multi purpose caramel syrup.

after 5 minute of this routine, knowing cynder would be disappointed if they finished too quickly, he decided to return to her clitoris and give it gentle rubs with his tongue. this made cynder twist and raise and lower her head and dig her claws into the bed in pleasure, not enough to send her to her orgasm, but just enough to keep her turned on. every few seconds he returned to her lips and sucked them inside his mouth, massaging the inside of them with his tongue each time, switching from one side to the other each time he did.

cynder was moaning in a now less intense tone compared to before, as spyros licks were more gentle and relaxing. it was all she needed to feel like a little dragoness again. her mind was completely off her injured wing and focused on the experience as spyro ate out her luxurious opera house with large, pink tasty curtains. and then, as spyro had her entire right fold in his mouth sucking it, she pulled away making spyro stretch her lip as she did. spyro's eyes shot open surprised to see her pull away. she retreat to the end of the bed and then turned, put her muzzle under the covers and then crawled under the covers "you want more tasty vagina, you gonna have tah catch meh heh heh heh heh" she laughed sinisterly as she crawled in random circles under the covers. and then with no word nor warning from spyro, he joined her 8under the covers and began chasing her. he eventually grabbed the base of her tail and cynder got some air her head escaping the covers and resting her head on the pillow. she was laying on her belly and spyro tried his best to lift her tail and reach her tasty opera house with his tongue. but it was all in vein as cynder showed no intention of alloying him to eat her out any longer. his attempts to lift her tail and lick her pussy gained a sinister laugh from cynder "no more sweets for you purple boy" she teased. "come on cyn" he plead trying to plunge his tongue back into her cunt. and then cynder raised her entire pelvis from the bed high into he air, giving spyro a chance to resume eating her ate when she suddenly plead "spyro!, please, mount me, mount babay!" she plead aloud.

with that said, spyro hopped on and cynder moved her tail out of the way to allow safe passage for his dragonhood. spyro placed his paws on her underbelly and began to rub her to relax her as he slowly inserted his dragonhood into her hole, stretching it 5 X as he did. he then waited for her to adjust before hearing her plea "spyro please!, fuck me" she screamed.

and so spyro began plunging his member in and out of her 2 times a second leaving her empty each time he did. his plunges gained loud moans from her, she moaned his name aloud every few seconds and some times said "faster"

after a few seconds they were both nearing there climaxes. they could both feel a burning feeling in each of ther hips and there scales stood on end as they finally reached there climaxes "cynder!..im gonna.." "do it, spray your seed inside me, please!" she plead aloud. spyro finally came and unleashed a jet a of seed inside cynders belly, the feeling of his seed sliding down into her uterus at monstrous speeds sent her over the edge exploding her juicy cum all over his member. spyro and cynder moaned aloud as he removed his aching member from her opera house. he collapsed on his side exhausted and cynder giggled and laid down in front of him and gave him thankful licks on the face. "thank you so much spy. its been so stressful lately 'anything for you cynder, my tight silky dark queen" he began kissing her neck and cynder rested her head on the back of his neck and caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall and realized that helix show would start in 2 minutes, she gasped gaining spyros attention "what is it cyn" "helix's show begins soon" "oh right!, lets just have a quick shower first cause we.." "good point" she interrupted.

so they took a quick shower, washing off all the afterglow, lune semen and sweat off the bodies. it would after all be humiliating to walk around in the dragons temple smelling like genitalia and reproductive juices.

meanwhile in the marshes. it is past sunset and vahali zora and the clan in her care prepare to slumber. as hal jani mother curl up with there infants, vahali zora retires to her private room in the temple of chieftains for the night. as she pushed open the door she took a gander at the chest against the wall and realized it was lock-less. she rushed to it and opened it and was relieved nothing was missing. she forgot thhat she stole the padlock and key along with the treasure itself. so she closed the chest and locked it so that nobody could access it. but where should she put the key, her thought was as she had the key in her teeth franticly searching for a hiding place for thee key she eventually decided it would safer under the furs of which she slumbered upon, lifting them off the floor and dropping the key on the floor before releasing the furs to fall on it. it was not a great hiding place but the best she could think of.

she then released a loud yawn and then curled up on the fur. however for some reason she couldnt find a comfortable spot. and then she cocked her head up surprised to feel a monstrous swimming feeling in her gut, she felt the need to vomit so she ran to he toilet of her room and hurled in it, her head halfway in the bowl.

after minutes of torturous vomiting she finally sound a comfortable position on the bed and fell into slumber

meanwhile in the den of the twighlight falls dragons temple, spyro and cynder have claimed an excellent spot to sit in the den, while the cheetahs and moles claimed seats, the dragons claimed positions at the back and the sides of the den, leaving the cheetahs and moles to sit on chairs clustered together in the center of the den.

spyro and cynder cuddled in a romantic manner, spyro on his side, cynder laying on her side to with her back against his warm stomach and there tails coiled together. and then all of a sudden a voice on the speaker booms "ladies and gentlemen, dragons and dragoness's, Helix O van sea is delayed but rest assure, he will be here to deliver hilarity, please enjoy some music until he arrives". the den then filled with the song 'a good heart, by feargal sharkey' "I love this song" cynder said resting her head on spyros neck "what do you think is taking him so long cynder" "no idea" she kissed his cheek "I hope Helix doesn't humiliate us on stage again as usual" cynder giggled "if it happens it happens cyn. great comedian though dont yah think?" "for sure" she licked his neck.

after the song eneded the many light on the walls dimmed from full brightness until they were almost out, and then they glowed a dim blood-red leaving the audient's in almost complete darkness and the spot light lit up a portion of the small stage and then a drum role began. the audient's was breathless with anticipation as they could see nothing more than thee stage, the rest of the den was red from the lights "ladies and gents, dragons and dragoness's please welcome, Helix oblivion vanguard sea!." a mole spoke from the microphone on stage. the mole stood asside and departed the stage allowing Helix to crawl out from under the curtains.

the crowd cheered for Helix as he approached the microphone "Willkommen Fans" he welcomed his fans. everybody was dumbfounded by his foreign dialog before h finally said "thats German for 'welcome fans'. Germans aren't all that bad of a human race you know?, despite the fact that they nearly wiped out the Jewish population of Europe. now I got nothing against Jews myself but let me ask you this; why are you guys a bunch of greedy stuck up cunts" helix smiled gaining a small cackle om the crowd, "and did you guys know that the human, German dictator 'adolf Hitler' blamed germany's defeat of the 1st world war on the jews?. I am not kidding yah know. humans blame anybody for anything!. like, during the bubonic plague they blamed it on the jews, Europe has never been safe for Jews and there was this group of medieval Germans called the brotherhood of the flagilents who traveled across the land whipping themselves in the back in an attempt to appease 'gods wrath' as they called it," Helix began to break in laughter slowly before continuing "it kinda sounds like; the brotherhood of the 'flatulence' going around laying gas!" Helix gained a roar of laughter from the audient's including the hero couple spyro and cynder.

"and back then, the dark ages, women weren't allowed to walk around in public on there own, did yah know that?" helix asked the audient's "and in the human world today women are allowed to do just about anything, we do it too. as you all know I was a worrier in the defense avalar and warfang, during my service to the guardians I met allot of dragoness's in the army, on the frontlines, peacekeeping forces you name it!. and I knew this earth dragoness named Mira, a forest-green body, a red underbelly positively adorable. she'd walk into the barracks and everyones eyes would turn, everyone wanted to mount her. we were always stalking her around the base camp, waiting for her to bend down!" Helix gained a roar of laughter from the audient's yet again

"thats why they dont let women in the navy anymore, very risky to bring a woman aboard. in early maritime history it was considered bad luck to bring a woman aboard because there already was a female spirit impregnated in the ship and it would become jealous and bad things can happen to the crew. *helix cackles* I think the rear admrial is just using that as an excuse you know wadda mean?" Helix bounces his eye brows to the crowd gaining yet another roar of laughter from them all

"and I wonder if the 'poop deck' is really what I think it is?, hey!"

helix Gaines yet another roar of laughter from the occupants of the den

"humans are very fascinating creatures you know?. they come up with the best names for everything, like there was this ancient surfing sport invented by a race of human islanders called the 'ma-lo-lo-pu-pu-lay', my brother in law told me, he's interested in humans as well and when he told me about what i just told you im like "urg! bro where eating here, stop talking bout bowel movements during breakfast' he's like "no Helix the ma-lo-lo-pu-pu-lay is an ancient human surfing sport' Im like "OOOOOH!"''

Helix gains yet another laugh from the crowd

"and girls, just because im a horn dog doesn't make me sexist. I mean I have sisters you know who fought alongside me, they said I was the best brother a girl could have, damn right Im the best bro a sis could have, I watched my older sister give birth to my niece and nephew. and trust me guys; it is beyond bizarre to watch your older sister push something out of her opera house, I did get to see my nephew pyro and niece dasha that was a plus, the minus was that I accidentally caught a glimpse of my sister big, pink, over stretched pussy I still have nightmares about eww!" Helix shook gaining a giggle from the crowd

"now I know nobody like the subject but, can we talk about malafor?. what would malafor be classified as if he were human, a politician?, a communist?. nah he was like a cross between a penis and a potato...he was a dictator" Helix gained a roar of laughter from his audient's.

"and we all know who his little pet was?, cynder of course"

spyro and cynder snapped into focus at helix's words. knowing that helix will lure them on stage and humiliate them. they got up and began to sneek out of the den but before they could leave, the spotlight exposed them to the entire audient's, they looked at there feet in humiliation as Helix invited them on stage "please welcome spyro and his little his dark dragoness cynder a.k.a the former queen of congar!" the crowd cheered as spyro and cynder joined helix on stage.

they stood side by side before the black dragon comedian, he looked down at the hero couple with a sinister smile on his muzzle "hey spyro, when you freed cynder from malafors control, how did she thank you?" "u-um a peck on the cheek as far as I can remember" spyro chuckled "what!" Helix shrieked "cynder!, you didnt give him a blowie!. thats Draconic tradition to suck your saviors member shame on you!, thats a fine way to treat your rescuer!" he chuckled gaining blushes and smiles of humiliation n from the hero couple and a cackle from the audient's. and then Helix began to circle the hero couple, gazing down at them "so, tell me you guys, how often do you guys do it?" he said staring them down with a chuckle and sinister smile. spyro and cynder looked at each other with uneasy looks on there faces pondering what thy should say to the dark comedian "every chance we get of course" cynder chuckled sinisterly, wrapping her tail around spyro and playfully biting him on the neck like a puppy. "yeah" spyro began licking cynder on the neck gaining a pleasurable moan and flinch from cynder. "what positions you guys like" Helix bounced his eye brows "missionary and doggie style" they both said in unison and took a gander at each other giggling. "wow!, same time make a wish" Helix chuckled gaining a giggle from the audient's

"you know cynder, nobody blames you for what malafor did" helix reassured cynder gazing down at her with spyro as her side, spyros wrapped tail wrapped around her. Helix words of reassure gained a comforting smile from her "really?" she blushed "nah!. I blame the Jews" Helix chuckled gaining a roar of laughter from the audient's and a chuckle from the hero couple. helix then turned to the audient's "you know during my service to the guardians I knew this golden brown mole, he was a preacher for the soldiers, a man of the ancestors and he ran for commander, and i along with all the cheetah and dragon worriers were up in arms! 'we ain't taking orders from no mole' they said. but he was a popular mole and he became commander" helix smiled taking a bow to the audient's "oh thats wonderful Helix" cynder shrieked joyfully. Helix waited 5 seconds before continuing "turns out he was also a Jew so we ate him" helix slowly nodded with a joyful smile. the den filled with a roar of laughter, a few cheetahs and moles chocked on there drinks, overtaken by laughter. and spyro and cynder looked at each other and they too became overrun by laughter.

"alright spyro and cynder, you guys have to get off the stage im afraid cause Im gonna start cracking some shorts jokes like a typically do" he chuckled ushering them onto the floor off stage, they obliged and return to there spot "yeah thats right return to your favorite position. just dont have sex in public OK!" he chuckled to the 2 heroes as they returned to there spot at the back of the den

Helix returned o the microphone on stage and began to crack short sexual jokes

"alright loyal fans" he gained there attention as they were chattering to each other, they ceased there chatter and gazed upon the dark comedian, breathless with anticipation "alright. what do you call a large boat carrying a large cargo of dildos and potatoes?" helix smiled and the crowd chattered o each other asking if anybody had heard the joke before. Helix waited 5 seconds before answering "a dictatorship!" Helix yelled gaining a roar of laugher from his audient's including the

hero couple snuggling at the rear of the den

"yeah thank you, thank you all for the laughter. I got that one off the Internet. folks love thats Internet don't they?. its like a vagina, the Internet" helix remarked gaining a giggle from the audient's "its exactly like a vagina actually, the more people who use it the bigger it gets" he said gaining a cackle from everybody in the den "yeah and no matter how good your intentions it will warp your behavior" he gained yet another cackle from the audient's "there are people who have it and people who don't. there are even people who wish they had it" helix gained a cackle from his audient's even louder than the previous "those who have it believe that those who don't are somewhat inferior" Helix gained an even louder cackle from his fans "and you gotta be careful with the Internet too. because if your no, just like a vagina, you can think its all fun and games until your stuck in a situation thats takes 8-9 months to finish!" Helix gained a roar of laughter from his audient's yet again. this time they laughed so hard a few of them chocked on there drinks and bit there hands in an effort to escape there laughter.

"alright fans before I depart for slumber I will throw some sick jokes and they are positively sick. if you told these jokes in an trollish zeppelin bay trolls would be going 'hey hey hey there's mechanics in here keep it down'" helix gained a cackle from the audient's.

"alright whats got 100 balls and fucks old ladies?" helix gave his audient's 5 seconds to ponder before continuing "bingo!" he answered gaining a roar of laughter from his fans and the hero couple cuddling at the rear of the den

"what does a troll king and tampon have in common?" again, helix gave his fans a few seconds to ponder before saying "there both stuck up cunt's!" helix gained a massive roar of laughter from his fans, cheetahs and moles broke out in uncontrollable laughter that they had to bite there hands in an effort to escape there laughter.

"why is it hard for dragoness's to count up to 70?...'cause 69's a mouthful!" helix gained a cackle from his fans yet again

"well folks im afraid thats all the time I have i hope you enjoyed yourselves you'v been a great crowd!" he bowed and backup into the curtains

and so cynder and spyro retired to there room to slumber in each others warmth for the night. as did the rest of the occupant's of the temple and of the dead marshes (so called)..

**author: I apologize that this chapter wasnt all that special but rest assure that there will be more interesting chapters after this one**

**and ideas are welcome for future chapters if anybody is interested please PM me. this story will contain 30 chapters at most and 20 at least. but I am lacking ideas I think they call it "writers black" or something**

**so yeah PM and i I like an idea I consider **

**oh and chapter will come in late because im getting my stories proof read eventually **

**please review and tell me how you like itt as far as these go**

**sex 1-10**

**action 1-10**

**story line 1-10**

**characters 1-10**

**chapter 20 will be awhile so start PM-ing some ideas and if I like em I consider em :)**

**deviantMIND1 signing off **


	20. the mage

**You will have to forgive my habit of sending in chapters late. I am a very busy boy. And I haven't abandoned lemons to the any extent of the imagination, trust me. All I can think about is vaginas and porn. *laughs* Remember, ideas are always welcome for future chapters. Review or PM with your opinion and an idea if I like it I'll consider it. :)**

**I would like to thank Iceclaw14, for prooreading this chapter.**

**~~The Mage~~**

Aboard the long, solid iron steamboat, Shigi was sailing to the very heart of the Troll Empire: the Valdin Marshes. He was standing on the nose, holding the railing tightly and gazing nervously into the darkness surrounding him. The boat's main spotlight could only reveal forty meters in front of the boat. _Please don't hit a reef,_ he prayed silently. _God damn it, how the hell does the helmsman know where he's going?_

A six-foot-tall troll with forest-green skin and a purple cloak approached him from behind. "Um, Shigi O'Van Sea?" Shigi turned to face him.

"That's me."

"The captain in requestin' your presence on the bridge."

Shigi nodded. "Very well."

The troll saluted and hurried off. Shigi released the rail, which stuck to his sweating palms, and headed rather speedily through the deck compartments and up the stairs to the bridge. There he saw the captain hovering over the helmsmen. His eyes were focused intently in front of him and he did not notice Shigi's approach. Shigi cleared his throat loudly into his fist and the captain faced him.

"You wanted to see me, Captain," he said curtly. "Is something wrong?"

The captain was a rather short troll with beady eyes. He was swallowed up almost completely by his black overcoat. His legs were protected from the cold sea weather by tight black pants and his ears were shielded by an old, tattered leather cap. "Why does something have to be wrong for me to call you here? You are the Cloaked Widow-Maker, aren't you?" he replied rather bitterly.

"Please don't call me that," Shigi responded. "I'm not the Cloaked Widow-Maker anymore, just Shigi O' Van Sea." He shook his head, mentally pushing the thought away. "So, is there nothing of concern?"

The captain grunted, "I didn't say that." He turned his eyes back to the darkness ahead. "Did Volteer tell you of your objectives?"

"Yes, he did, Captain. He told me that we have to destroy—"

The captain cut him off. "_The Princess of Pus_—and you should know better than any of us that that ship is the queen's prize possession, the most feared powerhouse of the oceans. However, that's not all we have to do." He removed the dossier from the navigator's table and opened it in front of Shigi. "You should know what this is."

The dossier showed a teal-skinned troll with platinum hair reaching his shoulder blades. His face was covered with blue tattoos, which made his incandescent blue pupils shine from his face. Shigi immediately recognized him as Shaman Lox, one of the queen's loyal scholars. His mind drifted back into a memory from several years ago.

_The queen had summoned him to her throne room, and he, scared of losing his head, hurried through the halls as quickly as he could, his cap billowing behind him. The queen's personal guards swing open the mammoth doors as he nears them. He slowed his run into a speedy walk. The queen was seated on her throne with her hand maidens fanning her_

"_Approach, Colonel," she commanded him._

_He neared as close as he dared and listened in silence to her briefing. She was still in the middle of speaking when a rather short troll resembling the picture Shigi saw entered the room. "Ah, farewell, Shaman Lox," she said, turning her attention to the newcomer._

_The shaman paused for a short second, nodded and smiled at the queen, and continued on his way out the doors, which creaked as they opened._

"_A troll of few words," the queen mumbled loudly enough for Shigi to hear._

"I didn'tt know him well, but I did know of him," Shigi explained. "But what does he have to do with our mission here?"

"He knows everything about Queen Enola, even more than you."

"I can see where you're going with this, Captain, but, with all respect, how the hell do you know he will cooperate?"

A smile grew on the captains' face. "That's the best part. They had a relationship behind closed doors. Something must have happened, as it ended violently. He fled from her and now lives deep in the marshes, as far away from Queen Enola as he can get. The only problem is finding him, and before the queen does."

A troll seamen ran franticly up the steel stairs to the bridge. The loud clanging of the metal beneath his feet averted the attentions of Shigi and the captain. The troll entered the bridge, panting heavily. "Captain! O-Overhead! Beacons…from imperial zeppelins!"

The captain gasped. "Damn it! Kill all the lights! That zeppelin must not see us!"

The helmsman nodded and pulled at several levers within his reach. Light grid one killed the lights on the entire deck, while two and three terminated the red and blue beacons on the roof of the bridge and the crow's nest. All that was left was the spotlight on top of the bridge.

"Terminate the spotlight," the captain commanded.

The helmsman shook his head. "We can't! I won't be able to see the way, Captain, and there are too many reefs. It's too dangerous."

"That's a chance we will have to take. If the zeppelin spots the boat, it's all over!" he reached forward over the helmsman's shoulder and pulled the final lever himself.

He and Shigi stared breathlessly at the zeppelin above them. All of its lights were on, so they could see it clearly. They let out a relieved breath when they saw the zeppelin head in the opposite direction.

"Damn, that was a close call," Shigi mumbled.

The helmsman, who jammed the wheel, turned to the captain and said, "We are ten minutes from the Valdin Marsh, sir."

**Author: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I'm an inspiration-deprived author with impatient fans, I'm afraid. *chuckles.* Please PM of review you're your opinions and ideas and tell me how you like my story as far as these go:**

_**Sex 1-10**_

_**Story line 1-10**_

_**Humor 1-10**_

_**Characters 1-10**_

_**Action 1-10**_

**Chapter 21 will be a while, so start review and PMing. If I like an idea, I will consider them.**


	21. for you the war is over

**(author; this chapter did take me a long time to write, but I do intend to Finnish this story you can count on it :).**

**please review with your opinion and an idea for the 3rd story or future chapters. and remember my stories can be a bit of a 'turn on' so please have some K-Y ready just in case *hyena laugh*. oh and anybody who has read my stories before knows that I suck at writing action scenes so sorry if this one sucks. I will try to compensate with sex appeal and hurt-comfort scenes though.**

**this chapter took me about a week maximum to complete. I will definitely be having a chapter or two uploaded every week and I dont know how many chapters this story will have. it may be 30 or 40...max :). so ideas are welcome for future chapters cause I dont know when ima' stop writing this story. and if you wondering of the status of my story, please dont PM and ask, I will have a story status screen in my profile page to say if a story is complete, incomplete, progressing fast, progressing slow and etc. **

***for you the war is over***

aboard the large steam boat bellow deck; the captain now begins briefing shigi and his fellow resistance partisans. they crouch around a large crate, upon the crate sits a bundle of maps of the valdin marshes which were barely lit by an oil lantern sitting on the corner of the crate.

shigi and his fellow partisans of the purple vulture resistance sit around it, breathless with anticipation as the captain paces nervously before finally joining them, crouching.

"now comrades." he gained there undivided attention instantly "our mission, as you may or may not know, is to search and rescue a mage named shaman lox, a once loyal scholar for queen enola. shaman lox has turned his back on queen carmeleon and refuses to aid her in her cause against the allied races. for this she sends her giant airships deep within the southern half of the valdin marsh searching for him." "why is that our concern comrade captain" the partisan on shigis left raised his hand "because he obviously knows thing we could use, dumb arse" shigi filthy looked him gaining a disappointed expression from the young freedom fighter.

"wait comrade captain!" shigi raised his hand "that entire half of the swamp is infested with giant marsh worms and mammoth pythons!" "yes young shigi" he nodded "a heaven for an enemy of the empire seeking refuge". the captain then fully lit the map with the oil lantern.

the valdin marshes was a blunt triangle-shaped island consisting mainly of murky swamp and thick dead trees. the north half containing the troll city of valdin, the birth place of queen enola carmeleon, the primary staging area for the trollish valdin empire. "now comrades, we will make shore right here, the safest place to anchor the boat and we will take the longboat to shore. he helmsmen says our hull is too deep bellow the water line to get any closer due to reefs and sharp rocks".

the captain placed his leather-gloved, black finger-nailed long troll index finger on a red X not far from the very southern shore of the valdin marshes. th captain then moved his finger to a small set of black squares on the map not far from the big red 'X' in the water. "this area, comrades, was once a fully functional airship base, but it was abandoned 10 years ago after its strategic value wained, I'l wager shaman lox is cowering from enolas forces in there somewhere"

as the captain briefed the shore party, the humming they heard from the engines and the very rapid throbbing they felt beneath there feet ceased. it was 'dead' quiet and everybody was disturbed by the sudden stop of the engine "what the hell!" the captain growled as he left to return above deck to investigate and all others including shigi followed him.

whe he returned above deck he found that they were not far from the valdin marsh island and he spotted the helmsmen running towards him "captain!, great news sir, we are here!" he said triumphantly "excellent!" the captain chuckled sinisterly "lower the longboats comrades. we must find the shaman before the queen does" "what about the princess of pus battleship?" asked shigi "that is 2nd priority too us. if queen enola gets her hands on shaman lox, we may never end this pointless circle of war and genocide".

so shigi and his comrades join the captain in the 3 longboats which rowed towards shore in the short distance. all the other trolls, out of fear, prepared there weapons, loading there revolvers and flint locks pistols. shigi, seeing his comrades load there guns, loaded his revolving 50 caliber rifle and his two flintlock pistols on his belt. he was breathless with anticipation and fear as all other were that very moment as the longboats approached the gloomy, spook graveyard-like, massive marshes ahead. shigis heart pounded, as the marshes reminded him of his horrible past when he was in service to the queen.

**(authors note; my chapters are becoming shorter because I am lacking ideas and inspiration for future chapters and action.**

**if you like my story and would like to spill ideas, ask questions or just tell me what you think of my stories then I like to talking to fans, PM me :). and ideas are always welcome).**

as shigi, the captain and his fellow partisans row for shore, when all of a instant they heard massive thundering quakes in the distance and then they felt rain stinging them on the head and shoulders like a whip. by the time they to to the shore and set foot on the spongy terrain, the rain was so heavy they could see past 20 meters away and were dependant on the captain with nothing but a compass to guide the rest of the path to th abandoned airship bay. every troll in the resistance shore party constantly whipped the rain off there face and shielded there yes from the spitting rain.

shigi and his comrades walked through the monstrous rain for over 3 hours in the pitch-dark, relying on a barely usable oil lantern the captain held high. and then a sudden flash of lightning lit the shy and revealed to them a zeppelin tower not far before them "nearly there comrades!" the captain chuckled triumphantly like a hyena as he encouraged the troops and shigi to move more quickly towards the tower. he eventual lead them to a barbed wire and hedgehog barrier around the zeppelin bay. a partisan made short work of the wire with a pair of crude wire cutters and shigi, the captain and his comrades proceeded through the zeppelin base. they stood still for a moment to gaze at he massive zeppelin refueling tower a few hundred meters away. also, standing before them, was an avenue of barracks which they split up & searched two by two until they reached the last two and began searching, when all of a sudden, as shigi searched one of the buildings himself he heard a mild rumbling sound, and it wasnt his stomach from fear either.

shigi rushed out of the barracks and looked at the black sky nervously as his 1st ponder was the noise was coming from the engines of a troll imperial zeppelin. shigi wasn't the only one who was consumed by fear as troll partisans loaded there guns and pointed them to the sky in utter fear. "take heed comrades, the queen will not let lox fall into our hands so easily" the captain warned gazing into the dark sky. then the noise became even louder until it sounded exactly like a cessna180. and then a medium sized armored zeppelin flew directly over head and shigi, the captain and his comrades retreated into the barracks and the zeppelin dropped ten muscular Armour troll commandos loyal to the queen wearing red cloaks and bronze helmets and they were armed with clockwork semi automatic rifles.

as the zeppelin flew away shigi and his comrades began firing upon the commandos, filling them with lead. the imperial commandos resisted in a futile attempt to live but failed as they fell at the hands of shigis 50 cal and the partisans pistols. "like I said!" the captain growled blowing the smoke from his pistol "we must find the shaman lox quickly, before the queen does!".

the captain led the trolls quickly towards the tower and stopped to catch your breathe behind one of the barracks. and then one of the troll partisans, eager to reach the tower before all other, ran ahead and was literally torn to shreds and organs by machine gun fire before his comrades "Vladimir!, you idiot. he was only a boy you imperialist pig's!" the captain taunted the imperial commandos in a machine gun nest, which dampened there efforts to proceed to the tower.

the captain then turned to shigi with a bright idea "shigi O van sea" "yes captain" he saluted "if me and the boys suppressed the machine gun nest, could you quickly run into the tower and pick off the occupants of the nest with your 50 cal?" "easy as eating pussy sir" he nodded gaining cackled from a few partisans "cut the laughter and follow me!".

so the captain led the partisans to a barracks block where they could fire through the window at the machine gun next from a distance. the captain and the partisans crouched under the window frames and stretched there arms to blindly fire upon the imperial troll commandos not so much as to terminate but to distract them while shigi moved closer to the tower in an effort to enter.

shigi waited nervously behind the barrack block for the captain and the partisans to create a diversion so he could scurry to the tower.

the machine gun nest started firing in a different direction giving him to opportunity to quickly run into the tower.

he then proceeded up the giant steel spiral staircase which backbone'd the whole tower until he was 3 floors up and found a small window, '_perfect vantage point'_ he thought as he ran up to it and pointed his 50 cal bellow at the trolls in the machine gun nest. in his cross airs was a red-cloaked troll with a pistol in his belt and a cutlass in his right hand "lights out" he whispers mercilessly to himself as he squeezed the trigger making the trolls head explode from the round. shigi picked them all off one by one until they were all dead and the captain and the partisans could proceed up the stairs.

after shigi, the captain and the partisans re meet they proceeded to the top of the tower. as soon as they finally left the giant spiral staircase they were on the very rooftop of the tower. shigi and his comrades caught sight of a white-haired, white cloaked troll with blue glowing facial tattoos being led across a gangplank onto a small zeppelin with his hands on his head. as the zeppelin started to throttle forward and fly away. the two commandos, guarding the gang plank, opened fire on shigi and his comrades.

shigi quickly picked off the unfortunate commandos one by one with his 50 caliber. shigi, the captain and his comrades ran to the edge of the top of the tower and watch the zeppelin steadily cruise away "imperial fuckers!" the captain curses, not caring if the zeppelin's crew heard "we're too late" the captain placed his hat on his chest in sorrow. shigi loaded his revolving 50 cal and pointed in the general direction of the airships massive balloon "like hell we are!" shigi growled as he opened fire upon the zeppelin's balloon. quakes could he heard as he emptied his gun into the zeppelin's balloon. the zeppelin began descending to the swamp bellow "genius shigi!" the captain said triumphantly "come on!".

the captain led shigi and the partisans into the swamp to find the downed zeppelin. upon arrival, they were greeted by heavy machine gun fire from commandos on the deck of the small downed zeppelin. shigi and his comrades open fire on them until they were all dead and then proceeded inside the zeppelin to search for the shaman lox. but before they could approach the craft, a giant imperial battle zeppelin emerges and roars overhead. it began firing upon shigi and his comrades as they scurried away towards the trees in panic.

after awhile; shigi had retreated to the abandoned zeppelin tower. meanwhile aboard the deck of the downed zeppelin, the shaman lox is loose and fend off the commandos with his lightning hands. lightning arched from his hands to commandos, frying them to death. and then he took a 50 caliber bullet in the pelvis and was downed but not out. and then, as he was too wounded to fight any longer.

and then a black-cloaked with a pirate-like captain hat. he draws his flintlock pistol and pointed it at the downed shaman "you are coming with me!".

meanwhile shigi watches from the very top of the tower and seeing all the small zeppelins led by that giant battle zeppelin made him realize that he is outnumbered.

shigi had no choice but to surrender. shigi ran down the spiral staircase to confront the imperial soldiers. he he ran through the grand archway of the tower and stood before the long avenue of barracks, between which was a squad of 5 imperial conscripts. looking to his left he saw, charging towards him screaming from a distance, troll swordsman wielding cutlass's and katana's. looking to the right of him he saw a pair of mace wielding, muscular troll imperial brutes whom charged towards him with murderous intentions. looking dead ahead, he realized the troll conscripts were loading there guns. shigi panicked and threw down his 50 caliber and raised his hands, hoping that they will take prisoners. the 1st to confront him were the cutlass katana wielding swordsmen who pointed them at his neck. then the conscripts pointed there loaded flintlock rifles and pistols at him "get on your knees!. traitorous purple vulture filth!"-"get down traitor. your coming with us!".

as the troll imperial soldiers threatened shigi, the gigantic battle zeppelin that captured the shaman lox now roars overhead and come to a complete stop directly overhead. and then a black-cloaked, teal-skinned, armored imperial loyal troll with lifeless white eyes and rose-thorn-like short horns all over his his smooth bald crown. he wore a red cloth over his mouth to keep the dirty air out of his lungs. he took as long look at shigi, having no clue he was really a colonel once loyal to the queen. "well well well." he chuckled with a merciless flamb-plagued deep voice "our 2nd prisoner of the day it seems comrades, well done well done" he slowly clapped approaching shigi, on his knees.

the high ranking troll then caught a glimpse of shigis powerful weapon. he picked it up, brandishes it and realized it was a special weapon indeed. "hmm?. a demon mincer, 50 caliber, revolving imperial high powered rifle." the troll looked it over "only one troll I knew had such a monstrous weapon" he then filthy looked shigi and said "colonel hasethsmalvena!. the dragon fucker as we now call you traitor!" he growled "thats 'O van sea' now imperialist pig" he growled back at him causing the trolls to point there loaded guns at him yet again. the black-cloaked, high ranking troll with waved his finger.

the troll officer in command then ordered the two muscular trolls to grab shigi and they held him before the commanding officer "you are coming with us. queen enola will be pleased to meet you again" he chuckled sinisterly. and so the two muscular trolls dragged him aboard and the gigantic war zeppelin headed back to the valdin city.

**(authors note: well this chapter took me about 6 days to complete. ideas are welcome for future chapters. if you have an idea PM me and if I like it I will consider it for a future chapter of this very story. now lets see what helix and his sisters are up to shall we) **

meanwhile in there room in twighlight falls dark dragon. its midnight and Venus sits on the balcony of there room, concerned for her two legged love, shigi.

inside, jeenie is curled up with her son and daughter on a fur, her youngling's against her warm stomach. Helix who had awakened to evacuate his colon went to the bathroom of there room. on his way out of the bathroom he realized Venus was nowhere to be found. the large groove she left on her fur was still warm and he eventually found her on the balcony, whimpering for her husband. wondering what fate had befallen her husband in the center of the troll kingdoms, valdin marshes.

as he gazed upon his younger sister consumed by sorrow. he could only imagine how she felt as he slowly approached her from behind "hey little sis." venus turned her head to her brother, tears falling down her face "hey Helix." helix could clearly see her sorrow for her husband on valdin marshes. he laid down behind her and coiled his tail around hers and began kissing her neck to comfort her, wrapping his wings around her and giving her a relaxing back rub. his acts made her cease crying and moan in slight pleasure "oh yeah, you always knew how to make me feel better. oh yeah dont stop" "sis, your shivering. why dont come back inside?." Venus merely sighed and admitted to helix "its just not same to sleep in without my little teal man" "shigi will be fine baby sis. he's faced way worse. remember the day we took him prisoner in avalar?. remember when he guided cynder and spyro through the dead marshes and destroyed that zeppelin refueling base?. he didn come back with a scratch that day did he?." a smile grew on Venus's face and she awkwardly twisted her head to give her brother a peck on the muzzle "thanks bro" she then playfully bit him on the neck gaining a blush from him "come on, sis, you wanna come inside, its cold out here?" "its just not the same without shigi against my belly" she whimpered and Helix pecked her face repeatedly to comfort her. but Helix got an idea. "what if I kept you warm little sis" he nuzzled her head. venus sniffed, ceasing whimpering, and kissed him just before she got up "OK big brother".

so helix took his sister back inside, there sides rubbing as they approached venus's bed. she laid on her sid and helix laid down behind her and coiled his tail round hers, wrapped his wings around her and, using his head, pulled the furry blanket over them both. Helix's warmth was enough to send her into a deep slumber even when she was so concerned for her two legged troll husband.

**(author; like I said loyal fans. my work is starting to lack inspiration and detail. if anybody wants to spill ideas or maybe even co write with me id be so grateful ;). this chapter took me about 4 days to write. if anybody would like to PM and talk about my work, ask questions etc please PM.).**

meanwhile, in the dead marshes. vahali zora slumbers on her fur within her room of the temple of chieftains.

she began to fall into an unusual nightmare. her nightmare contained visions of mostly screaming infants and agony, followed by the cries of new mothers in agony. the visions of the hal jani temple raid which plagued her mind had returned to her. she remembered the night of the raid before the zeppelin's arrived. mothers berthing and affectionately nuzzling and kissing there infants all around her, during the beginning of marsh-dragon mating season. and she saw all around her, mother feeding there new-born blind babies, and all of a sudden, she remembered the very hour the zeppelin's struck and the sound a an explosion filled her dream causing her to gasp shockingly awake.

she gazed around her room for her bed, and saw nothing but a chest she knew was full of gold, a barely lit clay fire pit and, in the corner, a large circular basket, filled to the brim with her favorite kind of snack, sugared, rum infused golden brown dates.

she eyed the dates for about 20 seconds, before finally raising and approaching the basket of dates.

she took one in her jaws and began to chew, she swallowed it and proceeded to return to her bed and return to her slumber, when all of a sudden she felt a burning feeling her gut, causing her to freeze in place. she felt as if something was crawling its way up her throat from her stomach. she then realized that she was regurgitating so she threw up in the fire and it was the date she ate "_what in the name of fucking malafor?" _she thought, bamboozled. she had never threw up her favorite, alcoholize'd snack before. she then had urges for food she never favored before, she felt the need to leave the temple and search for a rare yet very healthy healing grass which grows on the edge of the shallows of Whoa. however it was too dark and too dangerous for her to leave the temple. with that thought over, she returned to slumber, despite her unusual craving for a rare grass.

**(I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I am deprived of ideas and inspiration, if anybody would like to ask questions about my work and maybe even spill an idea I might like then don't hesitate to PM me I can check my in-box every morning and every night before bed. oh and more sex scenes are on the way. you can bet 'dat...*sinister cackle*)**


	22. You Dragon Loving Scum!

**~dragon loving scum!~**

midnight in the valdin marsh island

deep within the queens prison block in Valdin, shigi, despite his 'coming quietly' act was chained up in a creepy dirty brick floored brick walled cell, riddled with beef bones and even the sculls of those whom double crossed th queen.

the prison was a cathedral-like, hellish and sinister place filled with the enemies of the empire and queen enola. the cell he was captive in was one of six large cells on the 3rd floor. in the cell far across from his, he gazed upon a white-haired, white-cloaked troll with many blue tattoos of the trollish language. the figure mere stood before the bars of his cell and stared strait at shigi with a neutral expression. he began scratching his chin, pondering. shigis face and familiar pair of goggles covering his cursed.

shigi merely stared at the stone floor in his cell, whimpering, wondering if he would ever see his dragoness love and the free, peaceful realms again. he began having flashbacks of his recent new life with the wonderful dragons.

_his first flashback was day He, cynder and spyro returned from destroying a zeppelin bay in the dead marshes. it was the day the three heroes, one of which that day was a mere troll with a gun, bowed before volteer and the guardians. volteer smiled as they kneeled before him, "young dragons, you never cease to amaze us, ignitus would be so proud" he praised with fast tongue. and then cynder stood just before him "well volteer we couldnt have without shigi. it was his guidance that got us in and out alive."_

_cynder approached the troll and gave him an affectionate nudge, raising him on his feet before volteer. cynder then nudged him towards volteer. she gave him a slap on the buttocks with her tail making him yelp and walk more swiftly towards the electric dragon. volteer merely smiled upon him and said "young troll, though we may never be able to forgive you, you have our eternally gratitude for guiding our heroes through the marshes and giving us vital intelligence. you gave earned your place among us." volteers marvelous words were a soothing feeling on shigi's heart. "thank you electric excellency" shigi thanked with tears of joy streaming own his face._

shigis wonderful memories with the dragons began to return to him one by one. each made him whimper more deeply over the fact that, because volteer .

_is next flashback was the nigh upon the rooftop of the avalar dragons temple. it was that night and very place that his dragoness, venus, asked him to be her other half for life. _

_she laid on her belly, shigi against her side. _

_they enjoy a 10 gallon tub if rum and raisin iced cream._

_shigi feeds her the iced cream into her jaws with a massive steel spoon and she thankfully gaped taking the entire spoon in his mouth and consuming the tasty treat. shigi took a few scoops of his own from time o time. and when the container was empty , venus had something to ask shigi. she nuzzled him affectionately and asked "will you be my life mate?" "your asking...do really want a troll as a life mate my big hot draggy?" "yes" she nodded "your the only one here who understands me other than my brother, helix." she began to lick his face, pleading him to accept her proposal "yes!" "you mean it?" she screeched joy gaining a confirming nod from shigi. "ooh thank you thank you thank you" she screeched and began to playfully lick him all over his face with joy wagging her tail like a happy canine._

_his third flashback was the day, jeenie, the dragoness who's husband shigi unwillingly killed in service to the queen, forgave him._

_venus leaves him in the presence of her older sister as jeenie told her that she would let shigi up to there room for a drink on the condition that she have a word with him alone. _

_she is alone with him and shigi is nervous as to see her approach him with a sinister smile on her muzzle. shigi shakes in fear as she circles him and begins sniffing his body from head to toe. "she dragon, please dont hurt me!" he plead "relax" she chuckled "don i get to know who my brother in law smells like?. dragon tradition you know?." shigi was calmed and gazed at his sister wide-mouthed "are saying you..." "forgive you?. yah!" she screeched and gave him an affectionate nuzzle. "you saved my life last night bro. and I may as well start calling you that since you agreed to be venus's other half._

_his fourth flashback was the day his dragoness sister in law was tutoring him in the art of fire._

_shigi hugged her snout and told her how much his mother and sister on Dante's freezer hated him for marrying a dragon and that they disowned him for doing so. and she told him "shigi, I know that I am not your real sister. but you are my baby sisters husband and if you ever need a substitute for a sister I will be here" she licked his face and gained tears of joy from shigi. "thank you jeenie" he repeatedly kissed her muzzle gaining giggles from her. _

shigi began to break out in uncontrollable sorrow, his hands on his face. he regretted even accepting this mission. he got on him feet an stood before the brick wall of his cell opposite side to the bars, and leaned on it "_I swear volteer sent me to my death, thats electric bastard. I swear he just wanted me out of the picture. my poor venus. I never see her again" _he thought, leaning on the brick wall of his cell. and then shigi began hitting his head against it in an attempt to kill himself. each blow elicited blood from his nostrils and for head, his head rang with each blow, though shigi cared for himself no longer and continued with suicidal intentions.

as he hit his head against the wall for the 10th blow, he heard a deep, generic voice from behind saying "stop!." He took no heed the the command and continued to punish himself for accepting his mission. "shigi O' van sea!. stop that!." shigi stopped hitting his head against the wall and walked like an intoxicated mole towards his cell bars and leaned on them. his eyes joined with those of the unusual white-cloaked troll in the cell far across from his. and then white-cloaked, platinum-haired, solid-blue-eyed troll bowed his head to shigi.

shigi was dumbfounded over the fact, that the troll he never even spoke too before, knew his first name, let alone his current name he has, married to Venus. "you..you know my current name?." the white-cloaked troll nodded in response. "I know why your here, shigi." "yes I was here..." "to destroy the _princess of pus_ battleship so the dragons could forgive you of your past service to queen enola and so you may have a better life with your dragoness-other-half, venus back, in twilight falls." "how di...yes. and I..." "was also assigned by the leader of the purple vulture resistance on dante's freezer to rescue me." shigi stared at shaman lox, dumbfounded by his knowledge about shigis mission "dont look so surprised, I am a shaman-scholar, what do you expect" he chuckled lightly. "yeah, well my mission has failed." shigi said and gained a head-shake from th shaman "no-no-no. I have a plan, shigi. just be patient and please reconsider hitting your head against the wall. you will be good to neither of us brain damaged. id blast us outa here myself but..." the shaman was cut off by the sound of the mammoth doors opening at the end of the cell-block. and then, the same high ranking troll whom took him prisoner, stood before the bars of shigis cell with two muscular, battle-axe-wielding trolls either side of him. "evening traitor!" he taunted shigi as he unlocked his cell door with a skeleton key "the queen wants to meet you again. beats me why though, dragon fucker" he chuckled as the two muscular trolls took both his arms and began dragging him our of the cell block. the shaman lox had a very uncertain look on is face as he watched them drag him away. he knew that if shigi was killed ,all hope of smelling fresh air and freedom will die with him.

the guards had shigi in an arm lock and followed their commander to the palace.

they then approached the massive, sinister-looking lair-like palace as the green fog cleared curtesy of a gust of wind. they stood before the large red mammoth size doors and the queens most loyal servants pushed it open for them.

shigi was then dragged up a set of stone spiral stairs a few dozen flights up. they then walk along another wide hallway decorated with ancient trollish suites of Armour and portraits of fallen and former kings and queens and earls of the troll kingdoms. they walk the massive hallway for ten minutes before finally standing before a set of large doors, which servants, graciously standing by for there mistress, pushed open. "they are here, your majesty" her hand maiden informed her as they dragged shigi into her throne room.

her throne room was very dark and they couldn't see a thing. until all of a sudden, the torches on the walls of her sinister throne room flashed a violent orange and then glowed a solid red revealing the queen on her sinister yet lavish throne. "ah, shigi hasethsmalvena, the traitor returns to us." the trolls drag shigi towards her demonic throne and she approaches him as the two muscular trolls hold him high.

the presence of the queen, he once served and betrayed, made his heart pound and nearly stop. the queen approached him with her hands behind her back. she was even more sinister-looking than when shigi served her. he remembered that the queen had healthy brown human-like eyes and flat-humans-teeth. she now had solid red slanted eyes and carnivorous teeth like that of a cats. and her hair was long, black, thinned out and tattered as if it were hacked by a sharp katana. "had a heavenly life with the dragons I trust, shigi?" she stared him down sinisterly "having good times with your dragoness's and moles and cheetahs" she asked pacing left and right before shigi "u-u-um it-its been heaven y-y-your highness" he stuttered, scared "yes, your alright to be afraid in my presence, shigi. particularly, considering...your...a ***raises her voice and growls in feminine troll tongue*** treacherous dragon fucker!" she slapped his face aggressively, nearly tearing his cheek open with her feminine trollish fingernails "giving away vital intelligence to the scaly's" she scratched him again, this time, tearing open cheeks with her trollish fingernails "you killed admiral jackbar" she slapped his face, making blood spurt out his mouth. the queen then held his jaw in her left hand and stared him sinisterly in the eyes "and you killed one of my best generals, and turned the entire trollish population of Dante's freezer against us. you not even a quarter the leader general Vax was" "why?, you two were intimate were yah?." the queen slapped him even harder, twice as hard as last time, blood gushing from his black lips. "you have a dragons guts for rear-ending your queen shigi" she pointed with an insulted expression "your not my queen." queen carmeleon stood back with her hands behind her rear nd stared down at the troll whom was once loyal to her and her sinister cause.

"um, your majesty" the commander gained her attention, and revealed to her, shigi trustworthy 50 caliber semi automatic revolving rifle "his gun your majesty." the queen approached the commander and he handed it to her. she brandishes it, and recognized it "ah, yes, the demon mincer. i regret giving you this gun, you were never worthy of such a firearm"

the queen began slowly walking around her throne room, brandishing the gun. an shigis was scared to death as to see her take two 50 caliber, meat shredding rounds from her study-table and load it. sh then laid then gun down on her table and began scanning a mammoth sized book. "humans, there fascinating. there technologies and medicines intrigue me. I however favor there punishments. ***the queen begins to cackle sinisterly*** I was reading about a human race, the Australians, whom, during the 1800's, kept indigenous as slaves in the diamond mines." the queen then brandishes the rifle again and approaches shigi, in the grasp of the two muscular trolls. "and did you know what they did to ones whom tried to claim diamonds for themselves?." her words and facial expressions of evil made him gape his mouth and his hear race. "oh, don't crap yourself, they didn't kill them" she chuckled "I mean that would be like dismantling a zeppelin just because its propeller was damaged. no if they caught them, they had to make sure they could continue mining, but also not be a danger to the income, so they did something terrible to there feet." the queen then turned the safety of the gun 'off' and began to cackle sinisterly "and I am surprised that the dragons let you keep this gun. I mean, you probably slay'd, what?, ten of em with it, and a few dozen cheetahs and moles. allot of victims for a young troll colonel." shigi futilely attempted to wriggle from the muscular trolls grasp as the queen pointed it towards his legs.

shigi then used his arms in the muscular trolls locks against them as he jumped springing up and kicking them both in the face in a futile attempt to escape. the trolls merely received brushes on the face and held him even tighter. the commander loaded his flintlock pistol and intended to shoot shigi, pointing it at his head "stop!" the queen quelled him with a hand signal "he's mine." the queen clicked her tongue and waved her index finger a6t shigi in disappointment "shigi my boy. what happened to my most _twust wordy _colonel, hmm?" she cackled as she held the 'demon mincer' in pointed it at shigis legs "death is far too good for you shigi. for giving the dragons some of our most vital intelligence, you will stay in the prison of the marshes for life, until you rot. but, I know the allied races didn't call you 'widow-maker' for nothing. so we cant have any nasty cloaked killers walking round this swampy island can we?." shigi breathed heavily and attempted to wriggle from the muscular trolls grasps again, as the queen pointed the gun for his feet "no please. please" he plead for her not to shoot his feet "the magic words dont work on the black hearted baby." the queen then squeezed the trigger and hit shigi in the left foot, leaving a gaping, gushing hole as he screamed in agony. "sowwie shigi but we can have any widow-makers walking around here." she then shot him in the other foot and the flash lit the entire mammoth sized throne room for a fraction of a second. shigi screamed in agony and the queen placed the gun on the study table and laughed sinisterly at her own work, seeing shigis legs trickle blood "get him bandages and throw him back in his cell" she put her back to them, giving them a hand signal ushering them out. as they dragged shigi from the throne room, he raised his big center finger at the queen, right before they exited the throne room and the mammoth doors slammed shut.

**(author/deviantMIND1; I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I hope everybody loved it regardless. if you would like to give me your opinion and maybe an idea for future chapters please PM or leave a review. and dont bother trying to ask me to reveal the plot of the story, cause I wont. and tell me what you like about the story as far as these go **

**sex; 1-10**

**story line; 1-10**

**action; 1-10**

**humor; 1-10**

**characters; 1-10**

**1 being poor, 10 being the most amazing thing you'v ever read on the site**

**and ideas are always welcome**


	23. Apologies and Confessions come out

**(author's note/reminder; please place in mind, that swamp dragons are half the size of a normal dragon such as, say, volteer. they are capable of berthing live young and providing milk for the infants, curtesy of a small, horse-like udder with two, human-female-like-nipple's between there thighs, not far from there vagina's. they are barely visible due o there position on the females body, and size. however, some time during pregnancy, they expand twice there capacity, so is to provide milk for there newborn sons and daughters of course. and the swamp dragons have leathery skin to substitute for scales, unlike there bigger, fire breathing allies. also, unlike there bigger cousins, swamp dragons spray an acid-like ooze from glands under there tongue, which they use to blind their enemies and then Finnish them off with melee attacks...this is just a reminder, Im not calling anybody stupid or anything ;)...) **

**~apologies and confessions~**

it was 7PM and the sun had risen over all corners of the world, warfang, valdin, dead marshes, Avalar and twilight falls.

within there room in the twilight falls dark dragon temple, jeenie is curled up with her young son and daughter, pyro and dasha. Helix in laid on his side, on a giant fur with his younger sister sleeping with her underbelly against his, her head rested on his neck and there tails twisted together in a romantic-though-not-sexual manner. the first to awaken was dasha, whom stretched cracking all over, getting up slowly so is not to wake her twin brother and mother. she poked her head out from the blanket and covers and realized she was the only one awake and decided to use this to her advantage and slowly emerge from the covers and approached her uncle and aunt, snuggling on a fur in the corner. and she walked around behind them and laid on her belly gazing upon her uncles eyes as he slumbered. she then, completely out of love, began to lick her uncle on the snout until he awoke with gasp gaining a giggle from dasha "morning uncle Helix" she giggled "thanks for waking uncle, sweetie" he playfully gasped and bit her gaining a joyful screech and laugh from her as she rolled on her back. Helix then began to tickle her belly with her tongue making her screech in joy and laugh "uncle stop" she laughed rolling around on the floor trying to escape her uncle tickling tongue. he eventually ceased tickling his niece and tried to awaken his younger sister, Venus. her head was rested n his neck so he was stuck until she got up. he had his arms and wings wrapped around her so he gave her rapid pats on the back until she awoke "come on my baby sister, warfang calling sister, come on, you can have sex in the real world now" he chuckled as his sister awoke with a gasp raising her head high as if she had a horrible dream "you alright sis" Helix asked concerned for her "Hmm?..oh...Im alright Helix...bad dream is all" she emerged from his warmth and slowly walked over to the bathroom for a quick shower. as she walked over to the shower, Helix noticed she was more plump than usual and she walked with a slight waddle. he shrugged, dismissing it as mere gluttony and raising to stretch "yeah, ah" he pleasurably growled stretching cracking all over.

helix then approached his older sister, jeenie with her son, pyro against her belly snuggling with her. Helix began nudging her neck to awaken her "wake up big sis." she began to awaken with a growling yawn. "morning Helix" she playfully bit him on the neck "morning sis" he licked her face. jeenie then awoke her son with a nudge and he hugged her snout in response.

after venus showered she gave Helix a nuzzle and a kiss on th neck and he responded by resting his head on the back of her neck and she did the same "Helix can you meet me in th den at midday?. I got something to tell yah. its a secret" she said softly, giving him a lick on the neck and he brook away from the hug and approached the front door to there room "where you going, baby sis?." venus turned her head to Helix and had an uneasy expression on it. "for a...beverage to...calm my nerves" "you miss shigi dont yah, aww" Helix felt sorry for her, gaining a nod from her as she turned to leave.

meanwhile in the so called 'dead marshes'.

chieftess vahali zora has awoken. she has left her room in the temple of chieftains, and she approaches the massive hollowed out willow tree of which the hal jani reside in, where her second in command, alexis, awaits her arrival with the morning report of the clans wellbeing.

she uses her advanced claws to climb up the side of the tree to the entry hole, like all swamp dragons must. upon arrival, her 2nd in command approaches her with enthusiasm "ah!, chieftess" she screeched, coming to a skidding stop before her leader "good morning Alexis. so the morning report?." "ah yes ***clears her throat and begins to talk like a medieval crier* **the clans doing splendidly, all the infants are healthy and the mothers are producing healthy amount of milk for them. food stockpile's are excellent, plenty of fish and pheasant meat." "great" chieftess zora nodded "anything else you wanna know?." "um...yeah I got something to ask yah but...could we go somewhere where the clan cant hear us?." "*laugh's through her nostrils* you hitting on me chieftess." "no!" she laughed "no I like you, Alexis, but not in that way. what I wanna ask yah, is about something that s going on with my body." "hey, if its your time of the month again I dont wanna..." "no, Alexis. its about...remember when me and general Helix O'van sea were baking cookies in my room" she asked, an uncertain expression on her face, her head hanging staring at her paws. Alexis, knowing what vahali meant, looked at her with a shocked expression "oh, OK follow me" she asked the chieftess.

Alexis then took her over to her brother, who was on his side with her young, half-marsh-dragon, half-electric-dragon son against his underbelly. he was accompanied by his new marsh dragoness friend Svetlana, who was affectionately licking his face like a puppy, thanking him for convincing his sister to allow her and her newborn baby rely on his protection. "Zax, you dont mind babysitting my baby for another few minutes do yah?." "nah sis, he's safe here with me and Svetlana" zax pecked Svetlana on the muzzle. "by the way, Svetlana, no hard feelings about me not letting my brother protect yah. I know how hard it is to be a mother, girl." "no hard feelings Alexis" Svetlana smiled, and then she felt a jolt running from her udder's between her thighs all the way up her spine. she looked and saw her son sucking furiously on her udder, making her yelp and moan in an unusual mixture of agony and pleasure, "ooh, man he can latch on like his daddy could" Svetlana giggles as her infant massaged her udder, and sucked her nipples "yeah, happens when I feed mine" Alexis said as she approached her infant who laid against his uncle Zax's underbelly and began to nuzzle him making him giggle and lick her face affectionately "now you be good for uncle Zax and mamma make some tasty milk when she come back" she began to give her son a raspberry gaining a joyful scream from him as he slapped her face as if he were pleading her to stop "yesh she will yesh she will yes yes yes" she finally ceased her raspberry and kissed him.

Alexis then took vahali to the very top level of the the tree, away from all the other hal jani marsh dragons "alright vahali what makes you think your pregnant?." "well, you know those rum infused sugared dates I adore?." "yeah." "well last night I consumed one, and as soon as it was in my belly, I just coughed it back up, like my body didn't like it or something." "I see" Alexis nodded "yeah, and all the vomiting and craving's for food I dont even like, Im getting heavier, and i have constant swimming feelings in my gut." "well thats just 4 of the 5 signs of marsh dragoness pregnancy. i went through all that when I was pregnant with my baby boy. but there's only one way to be certain." "what?" vahali asked pleading for vital information "your udder. does it itch and ache like crazy and getting bigger?."

vahali turned, facing her left side to her 2nd in command and spreading her thighs wide "you tell me...please" she plead her 2nd in command to take a gander at her marsh-dragoness-udder. vahali stepped closer "oh man" "what!" vahali gasped, concerned for her own wellbeing "urg...your udder looks big. however the only way we can know for certain that your producing milk for a future infant, is too massage em until some trickles from your nipples." "oh, I dont mind Alexis just do it please." so Alexis massaged her udder until, without warning, her left nipple squirted a shot of milk "by the ancestors" Alexis was shocked "you are producing milk. your definitely pregnant chieftess." "what!" vahali was devastated and, at the same time thrilled, devastated that if the chieftains found out she was pregnant, she could lose her most honorable role of chieftess. however, thrilled that she would be a mother and have something to remember general O van sea by in his absence. she retreated to the wall and began to softly whimper. her 2nd in command, Alexis, gazed at her and felt her pain almost, as she hung her head in shame and sank deeper and deeper into sorrow. "whats wrong vahali?' she asked approaching with deep concern "aren't you happy your gonna be a mother?" "yes." "so why cry hmm" she nudged her chieftess friend "what will sakwai and the other chieftains think. what would frex think of me if I let him down." vahali then nudged her 2nd in command for a cuddle. Alexis obliged and rested her head on the back of her neck and she did the same with her 2nd in command "shh. you afraid you'l loose your role and they will replace you with a male chieftain, huh?" "yes" she began to break out in uncontrollable sorrow and her 2nd in command tried her best to comfort her chieftess. "I don't wanna lose my role as 'chieftess'. I just wish I could keep it a secret until I give birth" "but then your gonna get huge. an your udder is gonna mutate and then your gonna have to tell the whole clan that your pregnant." Alexis's words, though intended to appease her, merely made her worse as she continued to cry. and then Alexis got a brilliant idea "what if...me and my brother zax...helped you tell the chieftains . would yah like that?." vahali broke from the hug and gave Alexis a smile, tears still streaming down her face "you would." Alexis gave her a mile and nod "you wont have to face them alone." vahali screeched and gave her 2nd in command a tight hug nearly breaking her spine "yes..it would be..my..pleasure..YOUR SQUEEZING ME TOO TIGHT!" "oh, sorry" vahali broke from the hug giggling in humiliation.

meanwhile in twilight falls dragons temple. jeenie has taken he two children, dasha and pyro, dragon-claw-&-jaw-fishing in the river, to get there 1st experience as hunters, one of many skills of a dragon. however, there beloved uncle nor there aunt cannot join them as Venus has asked Helix to meet her in the den. she has something important say to Helix. helix goes down the temples main spiral staircase a few flights down until he reached the ground floor. from there he approached the down ramp leading to the underground den, where many cheetahs and moles and a few dragons danced and sang the days and nights away when reality became boring. at the bottom of the down ramp, he was greeted by a mammoth sized archway draped with diamond chains for decoration. he crawled through them and was greeted by the sight of dark dragons, moles and cheetahs dancing to the music _'Detroit rock city. by Kiss' _. the dance floor lit up a scary orange and the torches on the colum's holding up the ceiling, glowed a violent red and even increased and decreased there intensity to the music.

Helix began to walk around, scanning for his younger sister Venus, taking little heed to the loud music and intoxicated dancers. he eventually caught sight of her laying down on her belly in front of the bar. he was surprised to see her drinking from a giant bowl of fruit punch, as Helix drank with her frequently and always saw her take rum or gin, whiskey even, as her usual.

by this very time he music had changed to _not a dry eye in the house, by meat-loaf_

he approached her from behind and stood before her and cleared his throat "Little sis." Venus snapped into reality and turned to face her brother and nuzzle him, thanking him for coming "Helix, glad you could come. I have something really important to say." "well whats the matter baby sis. did yah kill someone?, do you need some quick cash or something?." "no I am not asking or anything." Venus hung her head in a shameful manner before her older brother of whom has always supported her and comforted her in some of her most dire moments "except for, maybe, mercy. like it would be so sweet of you did not to hit me." Helix gave his sister an affectionate nudge to raise her head from her shameful stance and proceeded to rest his head on her neck and rub it up and down the back of her neck to comfort her "well whats wrong sis?...hmm?...you can tell me anything baby sister." he began kissing up and down the side of her neck in an effort to comfort her before she laid her head on the back of Helix's neck and eventually said "Im pregnant" she said in a soft tone just high enough so he could hear her news. Helix was paralyzed and dumbstruck, frozen in a hug with his younger sister. Venus, as she and her older brother had there heads rested on the backs of each others necks, began to whimper softly "its shigi's. I know it sounds stupid, but I have positive pregnancy test to prove it." "how could you...fall pregnant to a...troll...thats like...one in a million." "thats what i thought Helix." "why you crying sis. this is great, you'l be a mother soon." "cause, what if I lose shigi?. I want him to see his child. but if the empire kills him, id be sharing Jeenie's pain" venus began to cry harder, overtaken by sorrow. helix comforted her to the best of his ability, rubbing his head up and down the back of her neck. "he's faced worse sis. remember the day we took him prisoner?. remember when jeenie wanted him dead?. and now she calls him 'little brother'" "but what will she think?. what will the guardians think." venus then ceased hugging him and looked at him, her sorrow and eyes begging him Helix...big brother could you help me tell them. I don't wanna face them alone helix" she began licking him on the muzzle pleading him to accept. she licked him for a good minute before he finally accepted "of course I will baby sister." venus screeched with joy and hugged him tight "this is great. Im gonna be an uncle...thrice" he rubbed her back.

meanwhile, Jeenie and her children have caught many fish. jeenie carries a smell sack of fish in her jaws and dasha and pyro have there catch by the gills in there teeth and they head back to there room.

when thy arrive, jeenie pushes open the large door and she is greeted by the sight of Venus laying on her belly next to Helix who was doing the same and she affectionately kissed him all over the neck, her kisses alone thanked him for accepting her request. she snaps into focus when she caught sight of jeenie approaching. dasha screeches in excitement and runs up to her uncle with a fish in her mouth by the gills "uncle!, look I got a fish, so did pyro" she screeched showing off her fish to her uncle Helix "wonderful sweetie" Helix praised "you love fishing?" "yes I wanna go again!" she demanded screaming, running in a circle. jeenie giggled and gave her young daughter a nuzzle "well maybe uncle Helix could take you one day "jeenie, theres something venus has to say" Helix gave Venus a nudge encouraging her to stand up and she began to stutter "im..." she was too afraid to speak. Helix stood up and stood alongside her and wrapped his tail around her and gave her a comforting kiss on the face "go on little sis. tell her. it'l be OK." venus took in a large inhale and squinted in slight sorrow with her head down "Im...pregnant." she confessed gaining an expression of shock from her older sister. Venus breaks out in uncontrollable sorrow and rests her head on the back of Helix's neck. helix responded by taking a paw and rubbing her chest as she sulked on his neck "its shigi's jeenie. she has a positive test to prove it" "how could..." jeenie was baffled "how could it be shigi's?" venus pulled herself from Helix's warmth and approached the pile of furs she slumbered on.

she flipped the furs over and pulled from underneath them, an X-ray. she had the X-ray in her jaws and dropped it on the floor before Jeenie. she took a gander at the X-ray. on the X-ray she saw the transparent image of a humanoid-like fetus with long bat-like ears and long finger nails which were almost like claws, and long thin hair, just like all trolls have, regardless of gender . she looks at venus with a shocked expression "does shigi know, did you tell him before he left?." venus shook her head, overrun by sorrow. "I didn't tell him, cause he has to concentrate on his mission, and not worry about me." venus began to cry even harder and retreat ed to her brother for some comfort, which he normally is happy to offer her. she nudges his chest for a cuddle. he obliges and stood beside her, wrapped his tail round her and gave her repeated pecks on her soft neck in an attempt to quell her sorrow.

jeenie, at first glance, seemed angry. but she saw her 'baby-sister' as they called her, in sorrow. jeenie remembered when she was gravid with her own two children, and how destroyed she was, seeing her husband killed during her heavy Draconic pregnancy. after that particular moment, it was only days before dasha and pyro were birthed in the dragons temple of avalar..

she could almost feel venus's pain and approached her for forgiveness, she began nudging her young sister on the chest "your afraid of losing your husband like I lost mine arent yah?." venus nodded "its OK sis. you'l always have me and helix. Ill be the best aunt I can be." she promised as they both kissed her neck in an effort to comfort her. there efforts paid off, as venus began to smjile and licked hem both on the neck each "thanks guys."

dasha and pyro stood before there mother, aunt and uncle and pondered over the situation tilting there head "why is aunt venus sad mommy" dasha asked as she and her brother approached even closer. venus broke from the group cuddle with her sibling and confronted dasha and pyro with a smile "auntie's happy, shes just shedding tears of jow is all. auntie's gonna have a baby soon" venus informed them. dasha and pyro's mouths were wide with joy an they screeched with excitement and hugged there aunt venus's feet "did you hear that kids?. you'l have a cousin play with when your older" jeenie told them. "you guys want auntie to lay down and you can talk to the baby" venus offered "yeah!" dasha screeched in excitement and venus laid on her side and dasha proceeded to press her head against venus's swollen belly and began to speak with the fetus inside her "hey cousin. my names dasha." she introduced herself to her unborn cousin just as pyro pressed his head against her belly. "babies have beating hearts you know dasha. can you hear anything?. go on listen careful on my belly." dasha pressed her head hard against her belly and she could hear a swimming noise followed by a beating heart. dasha could hear a large thumping heard. backed up by a smaller more rapid beat. "I think the baby's heart is beating, aunt venus." dasha screeched in excitement , listening to her fetus. "can you belive it Helix you'l be an uncle...thrice" venus screeched. helix approached her and gave her and nuzzle, as they watched dasha and pyro listen to her fetus.

jeenie, then approached Helix "helix, do you think you could babysit dasha and pyro?. I have to go talk to volteer" "oh, sister your not thinking of trying to kill him, are yah?" he asked, concern seeping into his voice "no no no, Iv been thinking, maybe I went overboard that day I tried to.." "strangle him?" Venus quickly piped in, gaining a nod from jeenie and a sad expression on her face "yeah, and I cant imagine what he might be thinking of me after that." "sure, sister, i will watch over dasha and pyro for yah" Helix smiled, gaining a sigh of relief from jeenie as she approached her son and daughter, who were enjoying listening to Venus's fetus. they snapped to attention as soon as there mother lowered her head to them "now you be good for uncle helix and momma bring you back some run-raisin iced cream. sound yummy?' "yah!' Dasha screeched in joy and chased her own tail and faced her mother with a smile "there's a good girl" she pecked her

daughter and faced pyro "you two pyro. you can have iced cream to if yah behave. yummy-yummy-yummy" she gave her son on peck on the head making him giggle in joy, from his mothers contact.

and so jeenie approached the large doors to there room and pushed through them and proceeded down the temples spiral staircase to the council room.

after she left, dasha and pyro began asking questions to there aunt and uncle.

"is uncle shigi excited he'l be a father, aunt venus?." "ooh, dasha, shigi doesn't know." "uncle shigi had the most amazing signing voice." 'your uncle Helix has a pretty good signing voice Dasha' Venus said, gazing down at her niece. Dasha approached her uncle helix, and gazed up at him "could you sing me 80's love song, uncle?" she plead, her puppy-dog eyes begging him "oh, Dasha uncle has a girlish voice when he sings " helix chuckled, slightly humiliated "oh but I love 80s Love songs, uncle." dasha approached her uncle further and rubbed her head up and down his chest scales "please, sing me song, uncle" she plead "urg...alright" Helix accepted, rolling his eyes.

Dasha screeched in excitement, and joined her aunt and brother on the fur. hey all faced him, there tailed moving in anticipation, as Helix stood up and cleared his throat. and when he began signing, dasha was bamboozled by his feminine-male voice-mixture.

_victims we know so well  
>shine in your eyes<br>When they kiss and tell  
>Strange pieces we never see<br>but you're always there  
>Like a ghost in my dream's<br>And I keep on telling you  
>Please don't do the things yah do<br>When you do those things  
>Pull the puppet strings<br>I have the strangest void for you  
><em>

_We love and we never tell  
>What pieces our hearts in the wishing well<br>Love lead us into the stream  
>And it's sink or swim<br>Like it's always been  
>And I keep on loving you<br>It's the only thing to do  
>When the angel sings<br>There are greater things  
>Can I give them all to you<br>_

_ooh mm mm_

_Pull strings of emotion  
>Take a ride into unknown pleasure<br>Fell like a child  
>On a dark night<br>Wishing there was some kind of heaven  
>I could be warm with your smiling<br>Hold out your hand for a while  
>The victims<br>We know them so well  
><em>

_oh-oh mmm mmm_

_The victims we know so well  
>shine in your eyes<br>When they kiss and tell  
>Strange places we never see<br>But you're always there  
>Like a ghost in my dream<br>And I keep on telling you  
>Please don't do the things you do<br>When yah do those things  
>Pull my puppet strings<br>I have the strangest void for you  
><em>

_ooh-ooh mmm mmm_

_Show my heart some devotion  
>Push aside those that whisper never<br>Feel like a child on a dark night  
>Wishing could spend it together<br>I could be warm when your smiling  
>Hold out your hand for a while<br>The victims  
>We know them so well.<em>

"uncle, that was beautiful" dasha screeched in joy. even his younger, now-gravid sister Venus, was impressed by his voice "gorgeous voice, helix" Venus praise "why haven't you ever sang to me before?" "because im ashamed of my gay signing voice." he hung his head in shame "well, gay- or-not, it was gorgeous" she nudged his head back up and licked his face gaining a thankful, playful bite on the neck from helix.

meanwhile in the council chamber of the temple of twilight falls. Volteer, is plotting the dragons next move. gathered around a round mammoth-sized table with hunter, Cyril and terador.

hunter, who recently received a message from dante's freezer via eagle, has horrible news for the electric leader "Volteer, I am afraid the guerilla task force ,Van Vulture sent to the valdin marsh...is dead." "what!" volteer was devastated, not only because the mission was a complete catastrophe, but also, he remembered the last things jeenie said, the night she attempted to strangle him, '_he'd better come back alive, cause if I have to come back here its gonna get ugly' _those words echoed in his mind. and then he jumped at the sound of the mammoth doors behind him slamming open. and jeenie emerged to approach volteer, a somewhat sad expression on her face as she approached him "oh-Ah, jeenie um. how are things?" volteer was terrified as she approached. jeenie merely approached slowly with her head down. volteer was baffled by her behavior "volteer" she said with a sad expression standing before the electric dragon "you dont hate me do you?." "um...no...why you ask Jeenie?." jeenie let out a sigh, and collected herself before speaking "since the day i tried to strangle you, iv been thinking. I probably went over the top when I did that." "yeah" volteer chuckled "still hurts like the dark master."

"I just came to say...Im so-so sorry for that." she sighed, and began to shed tears of mild sorrow " its just...you sent my poor Denji into battle against the trolls..." "while you were gravid with dasha & pyro." volteer piped in, ashamed for what he had done in the past, gazing at jeenie with her head down, her tears, whimpering and body language begging him to forgive her for her atrocity she committed that night. volteer, feeling sorrow for her, had finally built up the courage to approach her as she whimpered "shh-shh-shh, come come now jeenie. I forgive you Jeenie." his words made her cease crying, snorting and whipping the tears off her face and gazed upon him with a smile "you do?"

"why, of course. I mean, we needed Denji to defend the temple in Avalar. I am sure that Denji wanted to fight the trolls so You and He may raise your children in a peaceful environment, and rest assure, jeenie, that we will bring about an age of peace. for, there is nothing good about war. as a famous human in the history books once said; '_"All wars are civil wars, because all men are brothers.'~Francois Fenelon" _volteers triumphant speech gained a smile from jeenie "wow, my brother always talks about humans. I myself just don't get em." Jeenie approached Volteer, she gave him an affectionate lick on the neck, gaining a blush from the yellow dragon. she then approached the massive, mammoth-sized doors and smiled back at him as she walked. and volteer, gazing at her departing, was surprised to see her bounce her brows at him.

meanwhile, in the marsh.

vahali has called upon the presence of chieftain sakwai and the other 2 clan-chieftains, in the council chamber of the newly-named 'temple of chieftains'.

Vahali is in a state of worry. worry that the chieftains will rob vahali of her role as chieftess. the chieftains gather round the table, and await vahalis arrival with anticipation. as they began to ponder and even whisper among themselves of why she called them here.

"this better be important" the val jani chieftain growled "sakwai, did vahali tell you why she wanted us here?" the zan noik chieftain asked, gazing at sakwai "I do not know. she did however have th most depressed expression when she asked me to gather you here now." at the that very moment Sakwai answered. the doors creaked open and Vahali and her 2nd in command, Alexis, emerged from them and approached the table. vahali had the most sad expression on her face, gaining looks of concern and anticipation from the three chieftains. her 2nd in command walked beside her in an effort to encourage her to give the chieftains her most fortunate...or most unfortunate news.

she then stood before the table of chieftains, her head hung in shame, her 2nd in command began to rub her back. "why have you called us here, vahali?" the chieftain Sakwai asked, concern seeping into his expression and even his voice. vahali sighed and collected herself before eventually confessing "Im pregnant." vahalis news gained a mouth gape of shock from the chieftains and then vahali, seeing there response, began to shed tears and retreat to th comfort of her 2nd in command, who glady rested her head on vahalis neck and she id the same. "why are you crying ,chieftess Zora?" chieftain sakwai asked, concern for her. "your gonna expel from me from my position arent you?." "why would we?. your the 1st, one and only chieftess of the clans in our whole history. the 1st ever female leader. why would we expel you just for falling gravid?." chieftains Sakwai's words encouraged vahali to break from the comfort of her 2nd in command and approach the chieftain with a smile and tears streaming down her face, only his time, tears of joy, not sorrow "you mean it. your not gonna relieve me of my role?" she smiled standing before he chieftain, Sakwai "merely for falling gravid. of course not!. where th hell you get that idea hmm?" the chieftain chuckled "not only are you th first marsh dragoness to lead a whole clan but also the first to fall pregnant." chieftess Vahali Zora shrieked with joy and playfully bit chieftain Sakwai on the neck and began to lick his face thankfully gaining pleasurable giggle from the chieftain of Zak Noik.

but vahali's joyful mood, was almost ruined by one more thing the chieftain had to say "there is just on thing Vahali. you must promise, despite your future motherhood & pregnancy , that you will be as much as a responsible chief as you will be, a mother. you will have to find someone to care for your children while you fulfill your role as chieftess." vahali bowed "I promise." the chieftain then raised her head up with a nudge from his and smiled "there's a good 'preggo" he joked, gaining a giggle from chiftess Zora. "why are sitting around here for. we have throw you a baby shower!. we do it all the time in the Zak Noik or at least baby proof your room in the temple." the chieftain sakwai was so filled with enthusiasm, some would think he were the father, though he was only being a kind hearted chieftain, as Zak Noik honor demands. "are you going to prepare your room in the temple for your children?. baby proofing etc?. because we can begin renovation right away if you like." "oh, thats sweet of you Sakwai" she began to nuzzle the chieftain with affection, thanking him for letting her remain chieftess "your welcome ,Vahali.

deviantMIND1; aww!, the chieftains are so kind. but not all could shriek with joy or celebrate, for Venus's 8 foot tall two legged life mate, Shigi, was still at the mercy of the troll queen. he now has no use of his legs. having being severely punished at the hands of queen enola, with his own gun, he now lays against the brick-wall of his cell. by the little mercy left in the queens heart, he was relieved of the bullets lodged in his feet and provided with dressing for them. but the bones in his feet are now shattered, along with the hope in his heart of stroking the muzzle of his dragoness, Venus ever again. to receive affectionate licks from his life mate and, even his sister in law ,jeenie who forgave him and, despite his atrocity, began to call him little brother, just as she calls Helix, her real sibling.

he once again caught eyes with shaman lox, in the cell far across from his. "the queen tortured you?." "she shot me in the feet with my own gun." "yes, I...see. and she was kind enough to pull the bullets out of you and give you dressings." well I used to serve her loyally, killed quite a few dragons, moles, apes and cheetahs in her name. so I thought she would at-least have me sewed up.",

shigi let out a an angry yawn and retreated to the giant rag for a midday short slumber. an shaman lox did the same in his cell.

it was only moments later, that shigi dreamt of the day queen enola gave him that gun. the same of which she had just recently crippled him with.

_it was the day shigi became a colonel, that the queen herself presented him with a stunning 50 caliber weapon_

_within the same throne room of which the queen recently tortured him in. the young teenage troll who recently became colonel, bows before the queen of valdin herself, Enola Carmeleon. she then holds in her hands, a stunning firearm reward for the colonel survivor of many missions. "only 10 of these were made ,colonel Hasethsmalvena. for 10 lucky people." she gave the gun to shigi and he proudly brandishes it and, out of curiosity, looked through the scape "although they weren't all that lucky 8 of em are dead, roasted by dark and fire dragons in Avalar."_

_the dream then fast forwarded into a sinister nightmare. the visions of her sinister cackles and red eyes echoed & projected in his mind as she crippled him with the same gun she rewarded him with years ago, in very same throne room too._

shigi awoke with a terrified gasp, sitting strait up. having forgotten where he was during his slumber, he scans his cell and realizes he was far from the warmth of his dragoness life mate, Venus, and no closer to freedom or his family. though it was only days ago he was placed in this position, as he rested his head back on the crude pillow & whimpered, all hope in his heart and mind of tasting the outside world, of taking in fresh air, of sharing warmth his dragoness life mate and seeing his family, began to fade. as he whimpered he began cursing to himself for even considering the mission "idiot...you stupid fool...why did I come anyway... just so a few dragons would forgive me. just so allied races would stop calling me 'cloaked widow-maker'. shigi descended into a state of severe sorrow in his dark rank smelling cell..

**(author/deviantMIND1; I apologize for th shortness of this chapter and the delay of future ones. but I am lacking ideas for future chapters, and I think I might have hats called "writers block" or something. if you would like to express your ideas, please PM me.**

**please review and tell me how much you like the story as far as the ratings below go."**

**ACTION 1-10**

**SEX 1-10**

**STORY LINE 1-10**

**HUMOR 1-10 **

**CHARACTERS 1-10**

**1, being extremely dissatisfied. 10, being one of the best stories you may have ever read. **

**please review with your honest opinion and P,M, me with an idea. cause if i like an idea, I consider it.**

**next chapter may be awhile. remember ideas are always welcome. I will cconsider an idea if I like one. **


	24. news for the Hal Jani

***news for the Hal Jani***

Vahali and her 2nd in command, Alexis now return to the Hal Jani tree. Vahali has the most exciting news to tell the clan. they use there specialized claws to climb the tree and enter through the entry hole in the side of the tree. Vahali sits on her podium, surrounded by females feeding there infants and a few male's who survived the raid on the Hal Jani temple, in the western quarter of the marshes weeks ago.

her 2nd in command stand before her "Vahali, you want me to gain there attention for yah?" her 2nd in command offered, gazing up at her chieftess & friend "yah, I wanna tell em myself though" she whispered, looking down to her 2nd in command, from her place on the podium within the Hal Jani tree.

Alexis stood before the horde of Hal Jani marsh dragons and cleared her throat before announcing "everybody!" Alexis yelled, slowly gaining the attention of the Hal Jani marsh dragons "thank you" she thanked them for there attention "your chieftess wishes to speak. she has the most wonderful news." Alexis directed the clans attention to Vahali, bowing to her chief-Tess. Alexis then sat down, joining her brother and son in the corner, not far from the chieftess's short wooden podium. the chieftess, at first panicked as she drawn the attention of all to her. but then smiled and stood strait up as a proud dragoness leader and finally worked up the courage to announce "everybody...Im...pregnant." almost instantly, the clan began to cheer for her. most clapped with a congratulatory smile. others gave her congratulatory whistles with there fingers in there mouths. others, including her 2nd in command, laying down with her brother and son in the corner screeched in excitement "hooray, for our gravid, kind hearted leader!" a random, lightly colored male in the horde shouted out standing up "hip hip" the male shouted encouraging the horde of, mostly female and juvenile dragons to shout in unison "hooray!."

Vahali blushed and giggled at the attention she received from the clan she graciously led. though she has only been a leader for a solid month, she has proven to be a kind hearted leader of the western marsh dragons, the Hal Jani. "thank you. now I must tell you all, that very soon I will be heavily gravid, and my trusted 2nd in command, Alexis" Vahali points her paw to Alexis. laying against brothers belly with her infant climbing on her affectionately "will have temporary command of the clan for a week or two." everybody clapped for Alexis, as she placed her infant down by her brother and posed for the Hal Jani. "and there is no need to throw me a shower, cause the chieftains already have that planned and..." "but we insist, chieftess. you deserve one" a random female at the front of the horde shouted, encouraging a majority of marsh dragons to nod and agree. the clans kindness and enthusiasm towards Vahali, filled her with joy "oh, so sweet of all!" she screeched. then she blew the horde of Hal Jani's, a kiss.

chieftess zora then stood up on all fours and approached the horde of her loyal clan mates and said, "and you can all meet them when there born" she said, gaining a joyful shriek from her clan.

**just a moment to remind you, my fans; that chapters will be coming in quite late, as i have issues in the real world that require my attention. but rest assure I will have updated weekly :)...oh and I am having my 1st story proof-read...OK thats all I have to say for now. now lets see what Helix and His sisters are up too shall we.**

meanwhile in the twilight falls dragons temple. Jeenie had recently returned from her meeting with Volteer. Helix had been entertaining his nephew and niece with his feminine yet amazing signing voice.

dasha and pyro, though it was merely 4PM, were quite tired, having been chasing each other around the room for hours earlier. so Jeenie laid on her side and allowed her son and daughter retreat under her wing for warmth as they had a short nap..

Helix tried his best to comfort his gravid sister, Venus. she laid on her side and Helix laid behind her, wrapping his wings and legs around her and pecking her neck. and to Helix's surprise, just from massaging her back and kissing her neck, Venus was descending into slumber, but Helix dismissed it, thinking her pregnancy was draining her of energy. he chuckled softly and gave her a small peck on the muzzle before slowly getting on all fours. he approached Jeenie "hey, Jeenie. you know that chieftess I was baking cookies with in the marshes?" "the one you married?. Vahali. yeah. what about her?." "I promised her id visit her every few days" "who's stopping you?. she's your wife. you should go visit her, Helix" then jeenie was filled with enthusiasm and curiosity "I mean, imagine being the husband of a chieftess, of a whole clan of swamp dragons." Jeenie removed herself fro0m the warmth of her son and daughter and nuzzled ,Helix. "in fact, could you...take me along. iv always wanted to see the marshes. I hear marsh dragons are beautiful. is this chieftess wife of yours beautiful?" Jeenie giggled, gaining a blush from helix "yeah she is." "so please could you take me along with you. I wanna meet my sis-in-law."

she began to nuzzle Helix "please" she said still nuzzling. Jeenie then began to lick her brother on the neck, pleading him to accept her. he delayed, before rolling his eyes, smiling & finally saying "OK." Jeenie gasped with joy and squeezed her brother hard "thank you-thank you-thank you" she screeched, awakening dasha and pyro, who approached their uncle and mother with curiosity "mamma" dasha gained the attention of them both, standing before her massive mother and uncle with her brother standing beside her.

jeenie approached her son and daughter with some news. "Dasha, mommy has news for you. uncle has a lady friend in the marshes. a chieftess of a clan." "does he?" dasha shrieked in joy gazing up at her mother. "of course, sweetie...now, mommy's gonna go to the marshes and meet her. Ill bring you back something interesting OK?." "why cant we come, momma?." "because the marshes are a scary place. you might not like em." jeenie gave her daughter a kiss. her mute son, Pyro became a bit jealous, touching his mothers snout, pleading for a kiss "ooh, sorry Pyro" she kissed gaining a giggle from her son. he giggled uncontrollably from her tickling scaly muzzle.

and then, to everybody's surprise, save for Venus, who was in deep slumber, there was a knock on the door. everybody jumped with surprise. save for Jeenie, who approached the door to answer it. she pulled the door open with her tail and gazed upon a familiar electric dragon her size. carrying within his jaws, a 3-pound sack of...she pondered what was contained within the sack. "Volteer!" she shrieked, surprised by his presence. "Jeenie" he said, his words muffled by the sack in his jaws "thank you so much, I thought you'd never forgive me." "well I dont want any enemies...besides, I forgave Shigi, didn't I?" she smiled "yah, I was surprised when you forgave him that many months ago. the very troll who shot your husband. and now he calls you _sister in law_ I hear." "he was only following orders, I told yah, he wasn't proud of it, he's not proud of anything He's done in the queens name" jeenie reminded him with a smile, giggling, surprised at Volteers unexpected presence.

"I got you some cooked giant shrimp from the den's kitchen. dont ask how I got em." volteer approached Jeenie "ooh, so sweet" she thankfully took it in her jaws. and placed it on the floor next to her, carefully so is not to let to contents fall out. "so, Jeenie...are you doing anything...later?." "Helix is taking me to the marshes, He's going introduce me to his life mate." Jeenie began to nuzzle Volteer, she knew volteer was obviously asking her out on a date, "why, you asking me on a date?" she giggled gaining a blush of humiliation from Volteer "well, I was thinking maybe i owe you for...you know. so what you say, Jeenie?. maybe tomorrow night I could take you for drinks, A flight around the falls or maybe a meal in the den?" he asked with enthusiasm with his puppy-dog eyes pleading her. "sure, Ill get Helix to look after dasha and pyro." she kissed him, sending him into a state of hyperactivity and enthusiasm "really-really. by our ancestors. dont eat anything for a couple day, cause Im taking you out for a steak the size of a toilet seat and...sorry bad choice of words with the steak" he chuckled about he crude choice of words he made "when should I collect you?. what time tomorrow?." "um...6-noon" she gave Volteer another reassuring nuzzle "cant wait" he smiled and began to joyfully skip down the hall "#tomorrow night, yeah yeah, tomorrow night#" he sang softly as he skipped down the hall.

jeenie closed the door and picked up the bag of shrimp in th jaws. she turned around and stood before her brother, a shocked expression on his face. dasha and pyro stood beneath there uncle "sis, what the Malafors hell!" he was bamboozled by the way Jeenie treated Volteer at the door. "he asked you out on a DATE!." "he just wants to thank me for forgiving him is all" jeenie cackled at her brothers facial expression. dasha and pyro had never meet Volteer in the flesh and blood and stood beneath there uncle hugging his front legs staring up at there mother with curiosity. "whats in the bag, momma?" Dasha questioned, pointing a paw to the bag on the floor "giant shrimp sweetie. there delicious. you want some?." "yeah!" Dasha screamed with joy. she and her brother approached there mother and hugged her feet, pleading for some giant shrimp. Jeenie obliged, opening the bag and dasha and pyro each dipped there tiny heads in the bag & took one in there jaws. helix approached with a smile "doesn't uncle Helix get one?" he chuckled "of course you can have one, Helix" Helix took on of the giant shrimp in his jaws and proceeded to chew it tail-and-all. "by our ancestors." helix was amazed from the flavor "these are delicious!" he pleasurably growled, chewing.

as the four enjoyed there gourmet shellfish Venus was awakening from her slumber. Helix caught sight o her "you want some giant shrimp, little sis?" Helix offered, a shrimp in his front teeth "oh, thats so sweet, Helix but.." she began to rub her swollen belly "the baby cant have seafood. sorry bout that" she apologized smiling.

meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder ae in the council room meeting with Cyril he nervously take a long gander at a map on the table. Cynder and spyro watched with concern "why have you called us here, Cyril?" cynder asked "and right when spyro and I were showering" she complained. Cyril collected himself before finally saying; "I have called you here because...you know ,Shigi dont you?." "yeah he's a hero and former colonel to the troll queen. he Helped me and spyro destroy an imperial ship and zeppelin base. he married Helix's younger sister, Venus." "something terrible has happened. you know the battleship, Princess of pus?. shigi was sent to destroy to destroy it." "what!" they both shrieked in unison "but the dock servicing it is at the center of the queens empire in valdin!" cynder screamed "and I am afraid that the landing party shigi was in, has been cut down by imperial zeppelin's, most likely, and we have no clue weather shigi is alive or not." "why else have you ordered us here?." "well. Im sure Shigi was brave to die for us. but somebody has too destroy the princess of pus battleship before it completes repairs and sets sail. a battleship like that could inflict devastating damage and casualties should it sail within rang of Warfang or our troll rebel allies on dante's freezer. judging by recent Recon of the marshes by our fliers, I fear it will will set sail in mere days. you and spyro must fly o thee marshes with 2 of our best fire-dragon fliers...and sink that son of a bitch before it can do real damage!." spyro and cynder looked into each others eyes. spyro, being Cynders other-half for more than 2 years, knew that she was asking whether or not they accept the mission. he gave her a smiling nod and she responded the same way. they returned there gaze to Cyril "we accept" they said in perfect unison "splendid. prepare yourselves. you leave at 5PM today. dismissed skidoosh vamoosh" he ushered them out using authentic European gibberish.

**(author/deviantMIND1; I apologize for how short this chapter was compared to others in the story I am really lacking ideas right now. if anybody wants to express some ideas that I may like please PM. and review with your honest opinion so I may improve my writing skills. and tell me what you like about my story so far according to the categories bellow.) **

**SEX APPEAL 1-10**

**CHARACTERS 1-10**

**STORY-LINE 1-10**

**ROMANCE 1-10**

**ACTION 1-10**

**HUMOR 1-10**

**FANTASY 1-10**

**1 being extremely dissatisfied. 10 being best thing you'v ever read **

**new chapter in a few days **


	25. limitless generosity

***limitless generosity***

It is 5PM in the twilight falls dragons temple. Cynder and Spyro now climb down the giant flight of stairs which connects the temples main -mammoth-sized doors to the ground. As they walked down the massive stairs, Spyro took a short gander at Cynder beside him and saw her depressed expression.

"You alright Cyn?."

"Spy, I cant believe Shigi would fall to the empire. Remember when he safely guided us to the dead marshes and you, Him and I destroyed the zeppelin bay?. And in Dante's freezer, he introduced us to the resistance and helped the dragons liberate the fishing colony occupied by the empire's forces."

"He was a good troll Cyn" he kissed the side of her neck "He was a good friend of ours wasn't he?. Me and him had something in common. we'v both done things we're not proud of for a sinister master...Or in his case; mistress." "Remember when we thought he was going to turn on us back in Avalar, Cyn?" "Yeah, but he killed Admiral Jackbar and destroyed Zeppelin base. Good times, Spy, good times."

The 2 fire dragon fliers awaited there arrival at the bottom of the stairs. when they were within conversation range the fliers greeted them "Spyro, Cynder. At last let us take flight to Valdin and destroy the _Princess of pus_ battleship!." spyro and cynder ran to pick up speed and the fully-grown fire dragons followed. they kept running until they could begin flapping and climb. once they were airborne, they fly in a arrow formation to the very distant Valdin marshes.

Meanwhile, towards the border of twilight falls. Helix & Jeenie have taken flight to the, so called, _dead marshes, _Leaving Pyro &Dasha in the care of there younger, gravid sister, Venus. they fly at a very high altitude, so is to ride the currents and save energy as it is a 2-4 hour flight to the marshes from tilight falls. As they glided, riding the currents, Jeenie, influenced purely by curiosity, began to ask him questions about his new marsh dragoness life mate.

"Hey, Helix. About this marsh dragoness you met?."

"Vahali?. What about her, sis?"

"what powers does she have as, Chieftainess or whatever her rank is?."

"Chieftess," helix corrected, rolling his eyes at his older sisters mild ignorance

"she is incharge of an entire clan of swamp dragons, the Hal Jani. She is one of four leaders and, believe it or not, is the first dragoness ever to lead an entire clan in the history of the whole species. At least, thats what she's told me, in her room."

"She took you into her room. Ooh" Jeenie teased

"How romantic" she laughed

"I thought she was just thankful. And she said she was stressed beyond belief with current event, the war, _queen of of blood_ zeppelin etc. so she took me into her room in the temple and.."

"Baked cookies with you!," Jeenie teased, waving her hips in a sexual manner.

"I just hope you wore an apron, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, yeah, sister. It was mating season in the marshes, after all. Plenty of love cookies to go round."

Helix blushed in shame, his older sister flying beside him, teasing him the entire way to the marshes.

Meanwhile, Spyro & Cynder and their fully-grown, fire dragon allies provided by the guardians, are halfway to the Valdin marshes, the center of the trollish empire & birthplace of the sinister queen Enola Carmeleon. The flight was a bore. So Spyro, completely out of boredom, decided to throw some vulgar jokes.

"Any you guys wanna hear a sick joke I picked up from Helix O'Van Sea himself?" he offered Cynder and th pair of flying worriers

"Definitely," the first one accepted

"Hell yah!," the other agreed. Cynder had a smile on her face, knowing that all of Helix's jokes are funny beyond belief.

"alright, Malafor, a Jew and the troll queen Enola Carmeleon are aboard a zeppelin that crashes and catches flames. Who burns to death first?." spyro gave them a few seconds to ponder. The fire dragon fliers scratched there chins for 5 seconds before Spyro finally said

"Who gives a crap?." Cynder and the fliers broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Spyro thought of another to tell

"What do politicians and tampons have in common?." The fliers and even, Cynder began to scratch there chins, pondering

"There both stuck up cunt's!." The fire dragons and Cynder, broke out in uncontrollable laughter yet again.

"Alright, you guys will love this one. What did the crew find in the bathroom aboard the _Queen of blood_?."

Cynder smiled, rolling her eyes, knowing the joke already. But she let Spyro tell regardless

"what?," she asked

"The captain..."

"The captains log" Cynder interrupted, knowing the punch line.

"Cyn!."

"Ladies 1st" she giggled

Meanwhile, in the temple of chieftains in the marshes. As a baby-shower gift, chieftain Sakwai has had Vahali Zora's room furnished to fit the needs of a new mother. The furs she slumbered upon have been replaced with a giant, feather-stuffed bed, which is more comfortable for her pregnancy and will provide a place where she may slumber peacefully with her future children. The potentially hazardous fire pit was replaced by a small, inclosed, iron wood stove. Vahali is yet to see her room. Chieftain Sakwai guides her through the hallway, his paws on her face

"Your going to love the gift I got you, Vahali."

"Are we there yet?." she chuckled, with chieftains paws on her face. Sakwai eventually guided her to the door of her room and removed his paws from her face

"My room?. is this some kind of joke?."

"Far from it. the surprise is within," the chieftain of Zak Noik ushered her in. She pushed her door open and gasped with joy at what chieftain Sakwai had done

"You like it?."

"I love it!," she shrieked in joy and gave him a tight hug. she then proceeded to lay on her bed, trying it out. She laid on her side and stretched out on the orgasmic-feeling feeling fabric. The meany thousands of feathers within the bed supported her well, though she was heavily gravid and nearly twice her normal weight

"Hey, wait, Sakwai. There was a key under my furs. Where'd you put it?." "right next to your footlocker" he pointed it out, gaining a sigh of relief from the chieftess

"And the fire-pit was a bit hazardous. We got one of the temples masons to pound it out, smooth out the floor and replace it with a small hot-box."

"Your so kind, Chieftain" she removed herself from the bed & nuzzled the kind hearted chieftain, even began to kiss him on the neck repeatedly.

"why, I-I just thought because your the 1st ever female to lead a clan and you fell pregnant, you'd love it," he chuckled, becoming slightly aroused by Vahali's affection as she proceeded to lick his neck

"Alright, Chieftess thats enough" he chuckled as Vahali let him go. And then, without warning, the chieftain of the Val Jani eastern swamp dragons was seen outside Vahalis room, dragging a large roll of green thick Cain thighed in a roll with a rope

"Ah, Vondor. What have you got for chieftess Zora?."

"I have here, some sweet cain, which grows on the edge of the shallows of Whoa. It's delicious and help's you maintain a healthy pregnancy. I had some hunters collect it on there way back from fishing." the chieftains heaved the giant roll of sweet Cain into the corner of her room

"Oh. you guys are the best!" Vahali shrieked in joy.

**(author/deviantMIND1; this story is eventually getting proof read. So chapters will be coming in late, as I am gathering proof readers to read over this story before I upload chapters. so if anybody wants to help me please say so. I am dying out here for proof readers!.)**

Meanwhile, Vahali is still receiving many wonderful gifts from the three chieftains. As she admired her gifts before the chieftains, thanking them for there kindness and limitless generosity , she could hear the sound of tugging and struggling in the hall outside her room. Vahali and the chieftains, Sakwai and Vonder, went to investigate and stood before the Zan Noik chieftain, Kassan, and two of his clan-mates dragging what appeared to be a large sleeping basket built for 3 marsh dragon infants. The basket was also big enough to contain infants from a young age, though a majority marsh dragon infants are vision impaired till they are a year old

"chieftess Zora, you like what you," he asked, smiling. Vahali gasped with joy and gave chieftain Kassan an affectionate lick on the neck

"Thank you guys!" she shrieked, "Your so generous. My babies are just gonna love it when they arrive." Vahali could feel her infants kick passionately. She immediately placed her hand on her swollen womb "Ooh, there kicking you guys wanna feel?" she offered, her voice lined with joy.

"Please!" the three chieftains agreed in unison. Vahali laid on her side, allowing the chieftains to feel her womb. They each placed a paw on her swollen belly and could feel Zora's infants passionately kick. "Such an honor it is, to feel the fetus of the 1st chieftess. Thank's Vahali," sakwai thanked, his paw on her womb along with the other chieftain's "Your welcome" she kissed his muzzle.

"By the ancestors," chieftain Kassan was amazed how hard they kicked "They could worriers when there older."

The chieftains removed there hands from her womb.

"well there daddy is a dark dragon. So they gonna be pretty big" Vahali said worryingly

"Whats wrong, chieftess Zora?' Sakwai asked, concerned, catching her worried expression.

"Im gonna have some trouble delivering 'em, I just know it. My 2nd in commands baby's half electric dragon. And she had trouble. She told me they had to cut and stitch her vadge."

"Not to worry, chieftess. You will have some of our best nurses from all four clans," sakwai smiled.

(Author/deviantMIND1's note: Still looking for proof readers if anybodies interested. Vahali is certainly worshiped, gravid. However, it is getting quite close to sunset. Spyro and Cynder and there two fully grown fire dragon allies are flying directly over the tall plains. They decide to have a slumber and hit the _princess of pus_ battleship at 2AM, the perfect time to strike, in darkness, when half of the troll soldiers are slumbering and visibility reduced.)

Meanwhile, 20 minutes from the marshes, Helix and his older sister were gliding, high altitude, entering he marshes. They were flying closely enough to converse.

"So, sis, you excited to go on a date with Volteer tomorrow night, hmm?." "Yeah. why wouldnt I be?. I bet he'd take me to the top of the temple to see the stars, take me to dinner or kareoke in the den," she answered, concentrating on the sky.

"Sis, the guy is nearly three times your age, for ancestors sake. Remember when we were the size that Dasha and Pyro are now. He was our guardian, He's that old, Jeenie." "So?" Jeenie shrugged "So, I know you'd like a dragon in your life. But wouldn't you prefer a little life in your dragon." Helix began clapping, laughing beyond self control, gaining a sinister stair from Jeenie. helix, catching his sisters piercing look, began to cease laughing

"Oh come on, sister, cant you take humor?. Besides Volteer was partially responsible for Denji's death. Remember Avalar and..." Helix was cut himself off, an idea brewing in his mental vat. he gave his sister a sinister smile, as they fly in in perfect formation

"oh. I know why you said yes to Volteer, at the door." Jeenie turned her head to her brother, tilting her head, her eyes narrowed in slight confusion "your gonna seduce him and kill him with wild intimacy." Helix broke out into uncontrollable laughter. His older sister began to growl at his stupidity

"you say you forgive him, he ask's you on a date, you say yes, you have first date sex, you get on top and hump him lifeless, you tell everybody its an accident." he laughed.

"Enough, comedy boy." Jeenie strafe'd over to helix and gave him a kick.

"No sense of humor. typical older sisters."

The arguing brother and older sister eventually arrive in the northern quarter of the marsh, and search for the temple. Helix, having navigated the marshes recently has no trouble seeing it through small gaps in the trees as they fly low in there search

"There it is, sis" He points it out to her. so the sisblings begin there descend, landing before the mighty temple, draped in the banners of the four clans, the Hal Jani, Val Jani, Zak Noik and Zan Noik, each with there own unique colours and insignia's. Helix gazed upon the temple, pondering the changes

"Strange, werent any banners when I was here." he scanned the temple's outside for changes. He turned his head to his sister, Jeenie, who was also scanning the strange environment. He bought her back to reality with a gentle nudge.

"Come on, sis. Vahali's around here somewhere. Lets check the Hal Jani tree." Helix escorted his older sister to the distant Hal Jani tree. She scanned the environment with amazement. Seeing the leathery, wingless dragons a quarter size, gained an shocking gaped expression on her face. Seeing females without horns alone amazed her.

"How the hell do the females defend themselves without horns, Helix?." "all marsh dragons have glands under there tongue, which squirt a corrosive ooze with deadly accuracy." Jeenie was impressed by Helix's information "Wow." Helix and his older sister, Jeenie eventually stood before the mighty, giant, Hollowed-out willow tree of which the Hal Jani reside, its branches draped with the Hal Jani banner.

"here we are, sis." How the hell are we supposed to enter?." "Well, marsh dragons use there specialized claws, and climb up to the entry hole in the side, high up." "Lets just take flight and land in it." Jeenie and Helix took flight and landed in the entry hole in the side of the tree. Helix entered first, followed by Jeenie. Upon arrival, Helix & Jeenie were greeted by a horde of mostly female and juvenile marsh dragons, whom were slightly frightened of there presence of the large dark dragon and fire dragon. Helix cleared his throat. He tried to be polite and non threatening as possible

"Excuse me, but I seek chieftess Vahali Zora.". Alexis, relaxing with her brother in the corner before the commotion began, emerged from the crowd to greet Helix, knowing him very well.

"Ah, general Helix Oblivion Vanguard Sea, I presume." "thats me." Alexis caught a glimpse of Jeenie, standing beside her younger brother "Who's this, Helix?."

"Oh, this is my older sister, Jeenie. She wanted to come and see Vahali with me and wouldn't take NO for an answer" Helix chuckled. Alexis took a bow to Jeenie

"Vahali's in her room, in the temple of chieftains" Alexis pointed out the entry hole at the temple, draped in banners "Id take you, but the chieftess has left me in charge of the tree." "thats fine." Helix & Jeenie took a bow and took flight to the temple. They landed before its massive stone stairs which connect the earth to the mammoth sized doors at the top. Helix and Jeenie approached the doors and Helix knocked on them hard three times. After 20 seconds of waiting, the door opened a-crack, and they were greeted by a golden-bodied, black-cheetah-spotted marsh dragoness nurse

"Wow, dragons of Warfang. Can I help you at all?." "Yes" Helix nodded "we seek chieftess vahali Zora." "Who doesn't" the nurse chuckled "Just wait here while I request permission to allow you entrance." Helix & Jeenie nodded. The nurse ran franticly to Vahali's room. vahali was basking in her baby-shower gifts, particularly her new bed, which she lays on growling with pleasure. She returned to reality, hearing a knock on her door, and answered it, "chieftess, a fire dragon & and dark dragon from warfang are requesting your presence." "Really!. What do they look like, Hmm?." "Ones got a black body and red underbelly. The other is a blood-red body and magenta underbelly. They both have tiny purple tiger-like stripes..." "Helix!" Vahali shrieked joyfully, interrupting the nurse "Let him in!.". the nurse returned to the mammoth doors and let them in

"This way, please." Helix & Jeenie followed her to Vahali's room. Upon arrival, they stood before the door of her room. The nurse knocked on it

"Chieftess, the dragons are here" she informed Zora, opening the door. Upon entry, Vahali rose from her bed and run up to Helix in joy, screeching. She hugged him and began licking the comedian/dark dragon/general on the neck joyfully

"So glad you could come!" she shrieked, continuing her licks on his neck. Helix became uncomfortable, her licking him in front of Jeenie

"Vahali, my sisters right here." He pointed a paw to Jeenie, standing beside him. Vahali ceased her licks and let Helix go, a shameful blush on her leathery face, standing before Helix's massive, blood-red sister with a magenta underbelly.

"Oh, hi," Vahali greeted, with a shameful blush. Jeenie was slightly shocked for 2 reasons, 1; Vahali has horns, other females dont, 2; if Helix was telling the truth during their flight, she is the 1st ever dragoness to lead a clan of marsh dragons.

"Um, hi, sister in law," she giggled, smiling, trying to hide the shocked look on her face. Vahali then turned to Helix, a joyful smile on her face "Helix, I have the most exciting news" "What?." "Im...Im...Im pregnant!." she joyfully hugged Helix "Its yours. Your going to be a father." Vahali, Hugging Helix, couldn't see the shocked expression on his face. Vahali then broke from the hug and gazed into Helix's eyes.

"whats wrong, Helix?. Aren't you proud?." "Oh of course I am," Helix shrieked with joy, resting his head on the back of her neck, and she did the same. Jeenie expression returned to its previous shocked state, Vahali telling helix she has fallen gravid to him. vahali removed herself from Helix and faced jeenie.

"And you, you'l be an aunt." "I was gonna be an aunt anyway, our youngest sister, venus, is pregnant, also." "yeah!" Helix shrieked in joy "Ima' be an uncle thrice, and a father." Helix laughed in amazement. Helix & Vahali began to lick each others faces with joy.

**(Author/deviantMIND1: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. But if you take a closer look you will see that I am improving my grammar. next chapter wont be long. Oh and please tell me how much you like the story as far as the categories bellow go.)**

**INTIMACY 1-10**

**STORY LINE 1-10**

**CHARACTERS 1-10**

**ACTION 1-10**

**Bare with me here. Chapter 26 aint far**


	26. Ignitus!

***Ignitus!***

In tall plains, Spyro and Cynder slumber, there tailed wrapped around one another. Spyro & Cynder began to have visions of familiar places. Spyro and Cynder, feeling discomfort beneath them, awoke in a place familiar to Spyro, though not to Cynder. They scanned the environment, with shocked expressions on there faces. Spyro, however, recognized it as the floating platforms of the white isle.

"Spyro, at last," a familiar voice boomed from an approaching blue dragon, the new age chronicler.

"Ignitus!" Spyro and Cynder shrieked joyfully in unison. "pleasure, meeting you again, Spyro." "you bought us here. Is something wrong, Ignitus?" Spyro asked, gazing up at him, "Why would something be in peril for me to want to meet my old pupil again." "so, nothings wrong?" Cynder piped in, rubbing her side on Spyro's. "well, I did not say that, Cynder." Ignitus had an uneasy expression, like that of worry. His head hung, gaining concern from the hero couple.

"what is it, Ignitus?" spyro asked. "I have had a horrible vision. Shigi is alive, under mercy of the troll queen, Enola Carmeleon." "Hey, thats greats news. Shigi's still alive. We could rescue him, Spy." Cynder began to nuzzle Spyro affectionately. "I am afraid not, Cynder. You see, Shigi knows just as much about the allied races, as he does about the troll empire. The queen is torturing Shigi, as we speak. He will eventually crack, hand over Vital dragon intelligence to the troll queen and we may loose this campaign against the conquering trolls. They let nobody stand in the way of there conquest. They destroy whole colonies of resisting trolls." "how can they treat there own people like that?. Especially Shigi, a once loyal colonel to the queen" Cynder piped in "Well-Shigi, racially, is no longer a troll."

Cynder and Spyro were baffled, gazing into each others eyes. "what makes you say that, Ignitus?" Cynder asked, gazing up to Ignitus in his chronicler blue form. Ignitus turned, pointed his tail to the heroes. He looked back at them as he walked "Come, young dragons. There is something you must see." Ignitus escorted Spyro & Cynder to his archive. in this very room, stood a giant hour-glass. Book-shelves, standing 13 feet high, lined the walls. Ignitus turned to the hero lovers

"Now, what I will show you may shock, yet amaze you." ignitus cleared his throat and cocked his head up, "Shigi Oblivion Vanguard Sea" he said loudly & clearly. A large green book escaped the shelves, floated towards the new chronicler and opened before him. Spyro and cyndere were shocked that shigi had his own book in the chroniclers archive

"you see, Spyro, Cynder. Do you remember the day Shigi defected to dragons, In avalar, during a raid on the cheetah village?." "Yes" Spyro answered "back then he was known as..." "the cloaked widow-maker." "How did you know, Ignitus?." "I am the chronicler, of course" he chuckled. "I, however, didnt find out in Shigi's book of course. For Shigi was not yet the life mate of the dragon, Venus O' Van Sea, at the time."

Ignitus showed them the book's first page. It's picture portrayed Shigi and his dragoness, Venus, on the rooftop of the Avalar fire dragons temple. According the book, it was that very night, Venus plead Shigi to be her life mate, cradling him in her arms. Shigi accepted, thus renouncing his trollish past & taking his very 1st step as a dragon.

"By the ancestors" Spyro was amazed "So, Shigi is now partially dragon." "He is dragon-like, yes. Though still 75% troll. but, Spyro, Cynder, we must get to the point, here." Ignitus turned to the last, filled page of his book & showed Spyro and Cynder his situation within the center of troll empire, Valdin. The picture portrayed the cathedral-like, sinister-appearing prison which held Shigi captive.

"and, queen Enola Carmeleon Has already tasted her revenge." Ignitus turned the page to the night in the queens throne room, the night Enola took Shigi's most trusted 50 caliber weapon and shot him in both feet, crippling him, shattering the bones in his feet, taking away his ability to walk. The picture in the page portrayed the queen, wielding the gun of her former colonel, A sinister laugh she released, as she squeezed the trigger, exploding the foot of traitor to the empire. Spyro and Cynder had hurt looks on there faces, seeing Shigi's suffering at the hands of the troll queen.

"So, you see. When, or if, the queen squeezes information from Shigi. She will execute him before council, slowly and painfully. And Venus will have to raise her baby alone." Ignitus's words baffled the two heroes "Baby?" Spyro said, baffled "She cherishes in her womb, his half-dragon half-troll child. Shigi is yet to know." The book floated back to its home upon the shelves. Ignitus cocked his head up and cleared his throat "Venus O' Van Sea" he spoke loudly and clearly. A book flew from the shelves towards Ignitus and opened before him.

"You see, because Shigi became more of a dragon each day since he accepted Venus's proposal all those months ago, he is now dragon enough to impregnate Venus." Ignitus showed them the page. The picture portrayed Venus's womb. Within the womb, A humanoid-like infant possessing very long fingernails and the bat-like ears of a troll.

"So, you see why you must rescue Shigi. For the sake of allied races and for Venus, Shigi and their future child. And you must destroy the _Princess Of Pus_ battleship before it may set sail." "Ignitus, does Shigi know he impregnated Venus?," Spyro asked, gazing up at his former mentor "No. And telling him he has an unborn child, in his current situation, will only destroy him. His sanity hangs by a fine thread as it is. He must not know until when or if he is liberated. Do you understand?." Spyro & Cynder confirmed, nodding in unison "Brilliant." Spyro and Cynders vision became blurred and Ignitus's words began to echo "Go forth. rescue Shigi. Destroy the _Princess Of Pus _."

Spyro and Cynder awoke, with shocking gasp's, there tails twisted together. They rose from the grass the slumbered upon, and awoke the fliers. They then took flight into the moonlight, towards Valdin, flying in a 'box' formation.

meanwhile, within the horrid, rank smelling prison block, Shigi slumbers, horrid visions filling his mind, particularly the night queen Enola crippled him. Shaman Lox, however merely sat with his legs crossed, meditating, unable to slumber, being a severe insomniac. But his elusion of peace was interrupted by the sound heavy footsteps approaching his cell. The queens commandant and two muscular, axe wielding trolls stood before the bars of his cell as they opened.

"Her majesty, Carmeleon, wants to meet you, Lox" the commandant, as the muscular trolls took an arm each and dragged him out of the cell, out the main, reinforced doors of the cell block and towards the palace. The hand maidens of the queen graciously opened to doors for the commandant, his two men and the prisoner. they then climbed the giant stone spiral staircase to the top and walked a hallway, decorated with the portraits of fallen & former kings and queens of valdin, as well as suits of trollish imperial Armour. They then stood before a set of mammoth sized doors, which the queens hand maidens opened, bowing to them as they entered the throne room. They then stood before the queen on her lavish, yet sinister throne, dimly lit by small torches with blood-red flames. she wielded a black staff which looked like a skeletons arm holding a glowing red orb

"Ah, Lox, my sweet, trustworthy shaman. Why did you run out on me, hmm?. You left your poor queen clueless." "your not my queen, Enola." shaman Lox attempted to wriggle free from the clutches of the two muscular trolls, unleashing trollish hisses and growls. He eventually tires and surrenders, in his unsuccessful attempt to wriggle free. the queen made sucking waved her index finger at Lox. "Shaman, you should be ashamed. Walking out on me. You could have been a hero to the trolls. If only you had given me your knowledge of the catacomb's beneath the allied kingdoms. We would have won this campaign months ago." "A hero, bah!. this army of yours is but a greedy horde of conquerers, nothing more!," he growled at her, as she paced back and forth before him, wielding the sinister looking staff with a glowing orb. "You left too soon, Lox. My vision of a fully functional military empire, was a radical success." the queen moved her index finger, encouraging the two muscular trolls to drag him towards the mammoth-sized clear window. In the sky hovered massive armored zeppelin's, on the ground, marched armored trolls, dressed in the sinister imperial colours marching, kicking there legs high, armed to the teeth, brandishing 50 caliber, triple barreled, semi automatic turret rifles.

"I was right. What more is there to say?. Shaman, you know the catacomb's like the back of your hand." The queen, looking out thee window with her hands behind her back & magic staff in her hands, turned to the shaman. "with that information, we can launch a sneak attack from earth beneath Wafang. And severe the allied races spirit and hope." The queen began waving the staff in lox's face "you weren't really trustworthy enough to possess this magical staff. I guess I just thought you would make good use of it, as a 'loyal' shaman, so called, and you did, right up to moment you ran out on me." "I ran out cause I thought you were a good leader. Instead, your a greedy materialistic whore!." Lox's insult made the queen begin to growl "You 'kinda remind me of a certain human race I read about...What were they called again?." the shaman rolled his eyes upwards, pondering "Oh, yes...jew's!." the queen unleashed a firm whack on Lox's face with the staff. the resulting blow made blood gush from his nostrils and gained an agonizing scream from the shaman "You will tell us how to enter secret passages undetected. Everyone has there breaking point. I will find yours, shaman." At that very moment the mammoth size doors opened and an engineer-looking troll approached the throne, carrying a kind of battery like a suitcase.

"ah, yes, bring it over here please, comrade engineer" the queen invited the figure closer. He laid down the battery before the queen and shaman Lox, in the grasp of the two muscular trolls "do you recognize this device, shaman?. "it appears to be the newly invented, high voltage acid battery they use to power the spark plugs of newly invented petrol engines that power your zeppelin's." The queen chuckled sinisterly, pushing the on/off lever with her foot & picking up the two electrodes. Shaman Lox breathed heavily, panicking as the queen approached with a sinister smile "like I said; everybody has there breaking point, Lox. You will tell us the location of the secret entrance to the catacomb's." The queen tapped the electrodes together, resulting in bright sparking flashes "Or else." "I tell you nothing!. I may look like an old white haired sponge. But inside, I am granite." "suite yourself, Lox." The queen touched his chest with the electrodes. High volts filled his body, nearly stopping his heart. The queen ceased and chuckled sinisterly "Ooh, poor shaman. I know what your thinking; please stop I will tell you everything. Is that what your thinking, hmm?." "No!" the shaman yelled. The queen proceeded to shock him again, this time, his pelvis, gaining an agonizing scream from her, once loyal, shaman. No matter what the queen did, he would not submit, and she eventually stopped

"So be it!" she spat in his face and returned to her throne "return him to his cell. And bring me Shigi Hasethsmalvena." "Um, his name is; Shigi O' van sea, your majesty" the commandant pointed out "Whatever." the queen shrugged. "Just bring that dragon screwer here. I have something special in mind for that traitorous, so called worrier." the guards & the commandant dragged shaman Lox back to his cell. They returned 30 minutes later with Shigi. the queen was facing the mammoth sized window. outside she could see a public execution in preparation, and knew exactly who it was for "Your highness." the commandant gained her attention, as she turned to face the commandant and two muscular trolls man handling Shigi "Today you die, Hasethsmalvena. Take him to the execution!" she ordered, ushering them out "I prefer to be called; O Van Sea. You bitch!." shigi screamed as the commandant and two muscular, axe wielding trolls drag him out of the throne room. The queen chuckled loudly & sinisterly as she followed them.

**(Author/deviantMIND1; well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be awhile so please be patient. I know the suspense may be killing you but I have to get this story proof read. I am calling out desperately for proof readers who aren't afraid to do lemons nnd blood action scenes. and please tell me how you like my stories as far as the categories below go. And remember; I am calling out for proof readers.) **

**SEX 1-10**

**ACTION 1-10**

**STORY LINE 1-10**

**ROMANCE 1-10**

**CHARACTERS 1-10**

**FANTASY 1-10**

**Bare with me. Next chapter coming in a few days, one week at most. :)**


	27. Sweet Dreams, Shigi

Author/deviantMIND1: Please forgive me for sending in chapters late. But I am trying to improve my grammar in the previous chapters. I am still crying out for proof readers, here! If anyone is interested, please PM. I will mention those who help me in my chapters. Rest assured I will update on a weekly basis at most. It usually takes me 4 days to make a chapter with 3K words. And if anybody would like to ask me questions about my work or share ideas for future chapters, feel free to PM and ask all the questions you want at any time, and/or share ideas. I can check my inbox daily.

WARNING!: There will be a lemon in this chapter. There will also be war themes.

*Sweet Dreams, Shigi*

Late at night, not far from the Valdin Marshes, Spyro and Cynder were leading the fliers to the marshes. It was raining furiously on them, and lightning was striking just miles came closer and closer to the empire with each beat of their wings. Their primary objective was simple, while their secondary objective simply wasn't.

Spyro's mind was focused on imagining the torture Shigi was going through at the hands of Enola Carmeleon. Cynder's thoughts, on the other hand, were not as caring.

"I cannot believe Shigi impregnated Venus!" she shrieked.

"Yeah," Spyro said. "But Ignitus did say Shigi's now part dragon, so he's perfectly capable of impregnating one."

Cynder rolled her eyes and focused them ahead of her. After a few more minutes of flight, she caught sight of something flashing red and blue beacons in the distance. "Spy, look! It must be an imperial zeppelin. We're getting close to Valdin."

Spyro narrowed his eyes and saw the lights. "Nice one, Cyn," he praised. "Let's just hope it doesn't spot us, or we're done for."

"I suggest that we fly low," one of the fire dragons piped up. "The zeppelin won't spot us if we hug the water."

"Brilliant idea!" Spyro shouted as he slowly began to descend nearer to the water.

Lightning flashed on the opposite side of the zeppelin. The silhouette was massive. It was so close. Too close. Spyro turned away and fled as quickly as he could, praying to the gods that they had not been spotted. He twisted his head back and gasped. The zeppelin was speeding towards them, its spotlight scanning the waters.

"Hurry! The zeppelin's behind us!" he shouted. They were nearing the heavily-forested land, and he couldn't help but feel a bit of hope grow inside him. "Head for the trees! We'll be safe there."

The spotlight caught them and the trolls opened fire with their twenty-caliber auto cannon. The bullets struck the water against them, sending tubes of water a foot or so into the air. The gods were with the dragons, as they managed to arrive at the trees and hid under the foliage, their hearts pounding.

The zeppelin pointed its nose upward above the trees and scanned the earth with their spotlights. However, its efforts were in vain, as Spyro, Cynder, and the fire dragons crept in the forest, their bellies touching the cold, wet earth, to the stronghold where Shigi was awaiting them.

Jeenie has been given a temporary room for the night inside of the newly-named Temple of Chieftess. She was sleeping on a feather bed, savoring her dreams. In the next room, modified to better fit a new mother and her child, Vahali and her other half were sleeping in each other's warmth. His arms and wings were wrapped around tightly, keeping her warm.

She awoke slowly and slowly pulled herself away from him. She made her way to the bag of sweet cane across the room. Taking a cane in one of her paws, she bit into it and savored its sweet taste.

Helix awoke, sensing her absence. "You coming back to bed, Vahali?" he murmured.

"Yeah, baby," she replied softly. "I just wanted some sweet cane, that's all." She finished the cane and returned to him, lying down with her back against his underbelly. He resorted his arms and wings to their proper place around her. She squinted in pain, as his paws were pressed against her swollen udders.

"You alright?" he asked, noticing her discomfort but not moving his paws.

"Yeah, it's just my udders," she replied. "They itch."

Helix removed his paws and she eagerly brought hers to the empty place an began to scratch furiously.

"I wouldn't scratch too hard if I were you," Helix said with a frown. "You can damage milk glands. I read about it."

She sighed, "Okay." She removed her paws, and the pain remerged. "It still hurts." She wrapped her tail around Helix's. She made a complete turn and licked him on the muzzle. Her voice was low. "Can you please ease the pain down below?" she moved her licks downward to the base of his neck.

"Of course, my little chieftess," he replied, licking her face. He turned his eyes downward to her udders. They were pink and severely swollen, tiny blood vessels were visible through the skin. "You're right. They're swollen, which is why they're bothering you."

He knew from living with his older sister while she was pregnant that Vahali wouldn't sleep until her pain was completely eased. He smiled as an idea brewed in his mind.

"Helix?" Vahali questioned, concerned by his silence.

"N-nothing, babe, don't worry," he whispered. He began to run his tongue back and forth across her needy nipples, gaining a pleased gasp from her. She spread her hind legs so he could easily reach her. She shook her tail, overpowered by pleasure. As Helix moved his tongue, her nipple began to squirt heavenly, creamy milk, which he licked up eagerly. Her tail tapped the ground rapidly and her claws dug into the bed, drawing and withdrawing rapidly. He sucked on her nipple as if he were an overgrown swamp dragon infant. He sucked passionately, gaining orgasmic gasps from Vahali.

He pulled away from her, walked away a few steps, before he turned to face her with a deviant smile. Vahali stared at him, confused. "H-Helix?"

He stepped forward and approached her pelvis. He lowered his head to the base of her tail and nudged it in an attempt to gain a smell of her sex. Vahali managed to figure out what he was thinking, rolled onto her stomach, and raised her tail high into the air. Helix laid down beside her on his stomach and began rubbing his snout inside of her gorgeous, moist opera house. Vahali gasped repeatedly, feeling his prickly snout inside of her. Her heavenly vaginal vapors made his back muscles flinch and his tail wag. As she enjoyed the feeling of his muzzle probing inside of her, Helix took the scents deeply into him.

He ceased his probing and took his actions a step further and rubbed his long, prehensile tongue up and down the narrow opening of her pussy, making her yelp with pleasure. She gave several loud gaps and dug her claws into the bed as she closed her eyes and tightened the muscles in her neck. She rose her twitching tail high into the air to allow Helix a large amount of space for his head, so he could eat out the luxurious marsh dragoness's pussy. After a few minutes of moving his tongue up and down the tight, heavenly-tasting vaginal slit.

He then tried something a little different: plunging his tongue in and out of her pussy, massaging her clitoris with the bottom of his tongue. She gave a long, low moan and shook her tail high in the air. Helix became so hyperactive, excited by her juices. He began to lick faster and faster, sending her nearer and nearer to her climax. Then, with little warning, Vahali's tail went erect and began to shake more rapidly. A burning feeling grew in her pelvis and opera house: she had finally reached her climax, letting out a pleasure scream as she exploded her juices over his tongue and rode her orgasm as she waved her hips against his tongue. He removed his tongue from her tasty, lube-flooded opera house and collapsed beside her. She moaned in afterglow, feeling him coil his tail around hers.

He kissed her muzzle. "You look like you enjoyed that, chieftess."

She smiled. "Thanks, Helix. That was such a load off. You're amazing."

And so, the two fell asleep in each other's warmth, the bed filled her pleased sweat and lube.

Cynder, Spyro, and the two fliers had arrived at the stronghold, which was mainly a cathedral-like prison block, an assembly hall for executions, victory parties and like. The royal citadel was some distance away from the other buildings. They hid themselves behind a tree and examined the stronghold. Cynder recognized the prison almost immediately as the one Ignitus had shown her in her dream.

She turned to Spyro and whispered, "Spy, the cell block." She pointed a claw to the prison.

"Right. Shigi must be in there," Spyro replied. He strained his eyes and noticed two muscular, axe-wielding trolls standing at the main doors into the prison. "Those two are going to be a problem." He turned his eyes to two guard towers with small spotlights, which were scanning the compound. A smile grew on his face. "I've got a plan, guys. Cynder aned I will fly to the top of the prison and pounce on the guards. While we're doing that, you guys can enter the towers and kill the guards."

One of the dragons nodded. "Roger."

Spyro and Cynder awkwardly took off into the air and, by some act of the gods, managed to avoid the spotlights, sneak past the guards and climb to the top of the prison block as the fliers climbed up one the guard towers, breaking the stone with their claws. The spotlight operator, disturbed by their grunting and the noise of stone falling, left the spotlight and leaned over the railing. Seeing nothing, he shrugged and straightened, only to come face to face with one of the dragons.

"Hey, royalist fucker."

The troll gasped and drew his pistol. The dragon quickly reached out with his neck and took the troll's entire head in his jaws. The troll let out a muffled scream as he attempted to free himself from the dragon's teeth. The dragon twisted his head sharply and the troll lay limp in his mouth. They dropped the troll and went to the second tower, where they did the same with the other troll.

Spyro and Cynder waited until the spotlights had stopped their movements and approached the edge of the roof. They tightened their muscles and prepared to leap.

"Now, Cyn!" Spyro hissed to her.

They both dove down and landed on the guard trolls beneath them. They landed on their shoulders and clenched their teeth on the troll's necks. Cynder's poisonous teeth ate away at her victim's skin. The two released the trolls and watched as the fliers flew in the air and landed a few feet from them. They then headed to the prison block, where they were greeted by six trolls with long-swords in their hands and three-barreled turret-pistol sidearms attached to them. Spyro and the fliers used their flame breath in unison, creating a small firestorm which consumed the trolls in a matter of seconds. The cells on the first floor were empty—containing nothing but the skeletons of double-crossers and those the queen had deemed useless.

They had more luck with the second floor. After easily defeating ten troll grunts, who Cynder finished off quickly with her poison, the starving prisoners of war in the cells cheered.

"Dragons are here!"

"We're saved!"

"Screw Queen Enola!"

"Let us out, please!"

The dragons hurried to the cells and broke apart the locks, freeing the five prisoners, who rushed to the fallen guards and claimed their pistols and swords. After arming himself, one troll turned to Spyro and Cynder.

"We will fight for you, dragons," he told them. "Queen Enola must pay!"

Cynder took a step towards them. "We're here to destroy the queen's most advanced battleship, The Princess of Pus. We are also here to rescue Shigi O' Van Sea, who we believe is being held here."

"Are you referring to the former Cloaked Widow-Maker?"

"Yes."

He pointed a finger upwards. "They tossed him in a cell in one of the upper floors."

Cynder nodded. "Are you well enough to assist us?"

"Of course we are!" the troll replied, pointing his gun to the sky. "We'll lead you there, dragons!" They turned to the left and hurried up a set of stone stairs, the dragons following.

On the next floor, they encountered ten rifle-wielding trolls, who the new freedom-fighters dispatched, filing them with their bullets. The dragons turned their attentions to the cells of this floor, which were also filled with prisoners who took the weapons of the fallen royalist trolls gratefully.

Cynder turned to her life-mate. "Shigi must be on the top floor."

"Alright, let's go!" Spyro turned around and faced the two other dragons and the trolls. "Remain here and guard us. Who knows how many royalist trolls are heading this way right now."

"We'll give our lives for you, dragon," one of the trolls replied as he and his comrades raised their guns or swords high.

Spyro and Cynder nodded and hurried up the two sets of stairs to the top floor. The moment they reached the top of the stairs they were confronted by ten trolls with scimitars. They charged immediately and the dragons lowered their torsos to the ground, taking on a defensive stance. Cynder opened her jaws wide and immobilized four of the aggressive trolls with her fear breath. She leaped forward and tore at their necks with her poisonous claws. The remaining trolls charged at her, but she jumped into the air and let loose several poison bombs. The trolls screamed in agony as the bombs went off.

Spyro relaxed. "I married a true warrior." He chuckled. "Nice one, Cyn."

She blushed and rubbed one of her cheeks with a paw before turning and examining the cells lining the walls. All were vacant save for one, which contained a white-haired troll with blue tattoos playing across his skin. As the dragons walked by, the troll rose from his cot and shook the bars of his cell.

"Spyro! Cynder!" he shouted. "At last!"

The two dragons stared at him, astonished. They approached his cell cautiously.

"How do you know our names?" Spyro asked.

"Never mind that," the troll replied. "You're here to destroy the battleship and rescue Shigi, right?"

Spyro nodded, growing more dumbstruck at the knowledge of the troll.

"Then release me. I know where they have taken him. The queen plans to have him executed soon."

"What?" Cynder asked. "They're going to execute him?"

"Yes!" the troll said, giving the bars a good shake. "So let me out, unless you want to take home a corpse."

Spyro melted the cell's lock with his flame breath, and the troll eagerly pushed open the door. He stepped out and bowed deeply to the dragons, his hand on his chest.

"I am Shaman Lox," he introduced himself, rising. "Shigi was sent here by the Purple Vulture Resistance of Dante's Frezer to rescue me. He was overwhelmed by the queen's zeppelin, and was forced to surrender as I was."

"Where is he?" questioned Cynder, her voice concerned.

"Most likely the queen's throne room. I'll take you there."

The dragons nodded and followed the troll out of the room and back down the stairs, where they regrouped with the newly-freed trolls and the fliers. Together, they headed out of the prison block and into the night. They were attacked by several patrols, but each royalist troll was killed swiftly by the party. They made their way to the royal citadel, killed the guards, and stood in front of the mammoth-sized doors. The troll escapees attempted to bash it open with their weapons, but their actions were in vein, as the door did not budge. Spyro and Cynder took a step forward.

"Back up," Spyro ordered them. "We'll get the door open."

The trolls obliged, stepping aside. Spyro and Cynder approached the doors and combined their fire and darkness abilities to create a large opening in the door. The trolls cheered and all entered through the hole, where twenty royalist guards charged them. They finished off the guards quickly, and Shaman Lox searched the bodies until he found two revolving pistols. He turned to the dragons.

"We need to hurry."

"Right," Spyro said with a nod. He turned to the trolls and fliers. "Cynder, the shaman, and I will search for Shigi O' Van Sea. The rest of you must remain here and prevent anyone else from entering."

One of the trolls pointed his sword into the air. "Yes, dragon."

With that, the two dragons and the shaman made their way up a set of spiral stone stairs. At the top, they arrived at the large doors leading to the throne room, which were guarded by five trolls with axes. Shaman Lox killed two of them with a surprising accuracy while Spyro and Cynder took out of the remaining three with their poison and fire breaths.

They hurried to the door, which the shaman opened with a kick. The throne room was surprisingly empty. A group of twenty guards was standing in front of the throne, where Queen Enola herself sat. Kneeling on the floor beside her was a wounded Shigi, his hands and feet bound with rope. Enola rose her hands out of her lap and pointed the tip of a knife at Shigi's neck, pricking his skin and watching as an inkling of blood traveled across her blade.

"Spyro! Cynder!" Shigi shouted. "Get out of here! You're no match for her—"

He was cut off by the queen, who wrapped her other hand around Shigi's neck. "Shut up, you traitor! You dragon fucker."

"We're not leaving without you, Shigi," Cynder called to the troll.

The queen snapped her eyes to the dark dragoness. She rose from her throne and walked to one side of the room, dragging a gasping Shigi behind her. "Kill them," she ordered the guards, chuckling.

The guards drew their swords and pointed them at the dragons.

Cynder charged forward and began clawing at the trolls. Spyro used his electric breath to immobilize them and Cynder doused them with poison. Meanwhile, the shaman shot them down with deadly accuracy. When the trolls had fallen, the shaman reloaded his pistols and motioned with his head to a small side door. The three then hurried through the door, which lead them to a set of steel stairs. Hurrying up the stairs, they found themselves at the rooftop.

Across the rooftop, Queen Enola was dragging Shigi into a war zeppelin which was strapped to the building. As she made her way onto the gangplank, Shaman Lox rushed forward and pointed both of his weapons at her head.

"Let him go, Enola!"

The queen turned back her head to face them. "And why would I ever do that?" she asked innocently, tapping her chin with the dull edge of her knife. "I just want to teach Shigi here a lesson. I need to take him down to hell, where all dragon fuckers go."

Cynder growled and took several steps forward. "Let him go."

The queen pointed the knife at his neck. "If you take one step closer, I think my knife might slip." The dragons stopped in their tracks, and the queen's grin widened. She kissed Shigi's forehead. "Shigi, why did you have to join the dragons? They're just pathetic lizards."

Shigi opened his bloodied lips to reply, but the queen pushed him down to the floor, making him scream in pain.

Spyro, Cynder, and the shaman prepared themselves to charge at her, but stopped when they saw Queen Enola draw her flintlock pistol and press it to Shigi's back.

The queen continued speaking, but dropped her innocent tone. "When you betrayed me, my heart broke. However, you were hardly more than a child back then. And I was younger, too. If only I knew what I do now, I would have killed you immediately."

Spyro growled and activated dragon time. He charged at the queen, his jaws open to crush her neck. But the trigger had already been pulled, and the bullet was in Shigi's back. Just as Spyro ran out of dragon time, his teeth made contact with her neck. He bit down as hard as he could, but his efforts were in vain, as, hidden behind the silk framing her neck, was iron chain-mail.

Queen Enola, knowing she didn't have enough time to reload her pistol, drew her knife and hacked at Spyro's face. He gasped in pain, and the queen kicked him away and into the air. She took these moments to scurry away and board her zeppelin. As she ran, a staff rolled down the gangplank, but the queen ignored it and continued on her way. The moment her feet touched the zeppelin, it untied itself and flew away from the compound.

Spyro and Cynder rushed to Shigi and stopped beside him. Cynder licked his face, her heart pounding the fastest she had ever felt it beat in years.

Shigi, with the last of his strength, reached out a hand and placed it on her snout. "C…Cynder, you didn't have to come," he whispered.

She shook her head slightly. "We dragons don't hang our allies out to dry, friend," she said softly.

Shigi rose his other hand and placed it on Spyro's muzzle. He lowered his hand on Cynder's muzzle and motioned for her to remove a golden ring with a three-karat emerald from his left hand's ring finger.

" Give this to Venus," he mumbled, dropping his hands away from his friends. "Tell her…tell her I will…always be with her."

Shigi's eyes lolled backward, and his entire body shook with several coughs. Blood sprayed from his lips.

Cynder's chin quiv3ered and several tears slid down her cheeks. "No, no, no," she cried. "Please, Shigi." She licked his cheek several times, mumbling incoherently.

Shigi let out two final coughs, his vision blurring.

"Shigi…Shigi…"

"Venus…"

Shigi awoke lying on his back. He was surrounded by blackness, planets, and stars. He rose slowly and stood on his feet. It was a dream, he knew it. His ears were still ringing from the firing on Queen Enola's pistol, and it seemed only to get louder. He placed his hands over his ears.

"Make it stop, please!"

His plea made the pillar quake. The stars in front of him appeared to line up, creating a path to another large pillar, which was surrounded by circular crystals. The ringing ceased, and Shigi removed his hands. This was familiar to him, and he felt the growing suspicion that this was the Chronicler's work. He walked slowly along the path, his thoughts whirring as to whether or not he was dead.

He stood at the center of the second pillar, starring at the crystal balls. The pillar beneath him began to glow, and the crystals moved quickly towards him, encasing him in their light. Their surfaces showed pictures of his life from when he proposed to Venus. The fire dragon was smiling down at him, then he was playing with Dasha and Pyro as Dasha screamed "Uncle! Uncle Shigi!" He saw Spyro and Cynder, Helix and Jeenie, and all the other dragons at the temple. And his sisters blinking their eyes and giggling while his mother's lips took the form of a half-smile.

The last memory to appear before him was the day he parted from Venus and Jeenie on his way to Valdin. Tears pooled in his eyes and he closed them tightly to prevent them from running loose. The pillar began to shake, like the first had, except with greater fury. The crystals parted from him and he opened his eyes to see a second path, like the first, which led to a massive platform. Wiping his eyes, he walked across the path and stood in the center of the platform. He turned his eyes slightly upward and saw a steel katana hovering overhead, radiating a purple glow. Nine statues formed a perfect circle around the sword.

"What is this?" he asked. "Heaven? Hell?"

He reached one hand forward and took hold of the sword's hilt. Shigi lowered it to his eyes and turned the sword gently in his hand, admiring its glow and impeccable workmanship. He tightened his grip and swung the sword. A loud cracking noise sounded behind him and he turned to see the nine statues break apart from their stone skin and charge toward him. Shigi's instincts took over immediately. He poised the sword in an offensive position and charged at them, his eyes dancing with anger.

He cut down the statues one by one, dodging their stone weapons with ease.

When they were finished, he lowered his sword and turned his eyes upward. "Why am I here? Is this Heaven? Hell? Or…"

His brow furrowed and he took another long look at his surroundings. The White Isle, maybe. He could be where the Chronicler lives.

The sword lightened in his hands. He turned his head downward and saw the sword disintegrate into dust. Several feet away, another path had formed, again, to a floating island. He hurried down the path, curious and excited. The moment his feet touched the pillar, a bright light emerged before him. He rose his hand to shield his eyes. When the light vanished, it left behind a glowing three-barreled semi-automatic turret rifle and a waist-belt of bullets.

"What is this magic?" he whispered, taking the gun in his hands. "I've seen dark magic in my military career, but this takes the cake." He rose his eyes upward. "Ignitus, I know this is your doing. Show yourself, please! Tell me why I'm here."

A bright light emerged in the center of the island and began to take the shape of a female troll around two feet taller than he, holding two katana in her hands. The light faded, and the troll became Queen Enola.

"You evil bitch!" Shigi growled. He pressed his finger to the trigger and emptied his rile into her. His efforts were in vain, as the bullets had no affect at her. A smirk grew on her face and she chuckled. She charged at him and swung furiously at his neck. He dropped to the ground and rolled away. Coming back to his knees, he fired his rifle, but to no avail. He kept his eyes on her as his hands mechanically reloaded the rifle. Her body was covered with glowing red stripes.

He closed his eyes and thought of the element of fire. Flames burned in his pupils and inside him. He reopened his eyes and fired twice in her stomach. She screamed and clutched her stomach while Shigi smiled.

The queen yowled angrily and charged at him. As she rapidly approached, Shigi noticed her stripes were now green. He close his eyes again and thought of earth. Three bullets, which changed into glowing hot stone when they left the gun, penetrated her chest when he pulled the trigger. She let out a scream and collapsed to the floor.

Shigi emptied the remaining rounds into her body, filled with anger and hatred. When the bullets were gone, he fell to his knees.

"Congratulations, Shigi," said a low, familiar voice. "You have passed my test."

"Ignitus, I knew it was you all along," he breathed. "Why have you bought me here? I am dead am I not?"

"No, Shigi. You're alive, but only barely," replied the voice. "Spyro and Cynder are trying to revive you as we speak. I have bought you here to test your loyalty. I had to be certain that you had not any feelings or loyalty left for your former mistress. And you passed."

"Yes," Shigi replied. "But here I can use all of me, but in reality I—"  
>"Have no use of your legs because queen Enola crippled you with your own 50 caliber gun, the Demon Mincer," he interrupted.<p>

"H-how did you...?"

"There is much to discuss, Shigi. Come."

Shigi was consumed by a bright light and, when it vanished, found in himself in the Chroniclers -bound books lined the shelve and a giant hourglass stood in the center of the room. Ignitus was standing before him, and Shigi performed a low bow.

"Rise, troll." Shigi obliged and faced the Chroniler. "I have a great deal to show you, Shigi O' Van Sea."A book slid away from its companions and opened in front of the Chronicler. "I have been watching over you ever since you accepted Venus's proposal, the day you became Shigi O' Van Sea. And a dragon."

Shigi blinked. "I'm a dragon? How's that possible?"

"You married a dragon, you've done countless things for the entire species, and all of that has made you a dragon," he explained. "All of that has also earned you your unstained eyes back."

He gasped. "You mean I can finally take off the goggles I've been wearing since before I married Venus?"

Ignitus smiled. "Of course you can. You have your healthy eyes back."

Shigi slowly touched the rims of his eyes with his fingertips. His goggles were gone. They had disappeared. He turned his eyes to the hourglass and stared at his reflection. "Is this for real?"

"You'll know soon enough," Ignitus replied. "Take a look." The suspended book turned to Shigi. It was opened on the page describing Venus's proposal to him. He lifted his hand to the pages and turned it back one, but, instead of finding any information about his past life, he found the pages were blank.

"There's nothing about my life before Venus and I were married," he said, turning his eyes to the Chronicler.

"You were a troll before you married Venus," he explained as the book moved back to its home on the shelves. He cleared his throat loudly. "Venus O' Van Sea," he called as a deep orange book emerged from the shelves and opened in front of him. It was opened to a page showing a new-born Venus in her mother's arms. Shigi turned the pages and relived the memory of her proposal.

"Turn to page two-hundred-ninety-four, it'll prove that you're a dragon."

Shigi obliged and let out a shocked cry almost immediately. The picture on this page was a view Venus's uterus, which contained a humanoid-troll fetus. It had long thin hair, and the claws of a dragon infant on its feet and hands.

"S-she's pregnant?"

"Yes, you're going to be a father," Ignitus said with a smile. "You have to go back, Shigi. Venus cannot raise your child alone. And a word of caution—should the Princess of Pusset sail, Queen Carmeleon may succeed. But now, you must go."

The Chronicler's last words echoed through Shig's mind as darkness enveloped him. The darkness faded, and the voices of Spyro and Cynder reached him. A heavy weight pressed on his chest.

"Spy! I can hear his heart beating."

"Press on his wound! Keep the blood inside of him."

Shigi's eyes slowly opened, and he met eyes with Cynder.

"Spyro…," he moaned. "Cynder…"

Cynder let loose several tears and hugged him tightly around the shoulders.

"I'm so happy to see you," he said softly. He rose one of his hands to his eyes and removed the goggles from around them. "I can finally take these things off too. But please, don't squeeze me so tightly."

Cynder chuckled and unwrapped her arms from around him. Shigi turned his eyes away and caught sight of a familiar, white-haired troll.

"Shaman Lox?"

"In the flesh, Shigi Haseth—"he cut himself off with a shake of his head. "I mean Shigi O' Van Sea, sorry. Even I forget sometimes."

Shigi chuckled and attempted to lift himself from the ground. He brought his knees up and attempted to place weight on his feet, but a burning pain grew inside of him, and he fell back down.

"That so-called queen," Shigi growled. He attempted to stand again, but eventually gave up.

"I can carry you, Shigi," she offered.

Shigi nodded. "Thanks."

Cynder laid on her belly beside him. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her neck. With the help of Spyro, he reached one of his legs over her lip. He leaned in on her neck and clutched her tightly.

She turned and faced Spyro. "You're going to have to destroy The Princess of Pus without me. I'll take Shigi to the resistance headquarters on Dante's Freezer."

"Alright, Cyn." He nudged her for a kiss. She smiled and kissed him passionately. When they separated, he hugged her tightly. "Be safe, Cyn."

"Destroy the zeppelin for the good of all the allied species. I'll meet at Dante's Freezer," she replied, attempting to hide her growing worry. A tear emerged in her eye and slid down her cheek.

Spyro wiped away the tear. "I'll be alright, Cyn, don't worry. Take Shigi to his family and don't stop until you get there, okay?"

She sniffled. "Okay."

"There's my little dragoness. Now, go!"

She spread her wings and raced forward, taking off into the night sky.

deviantMIND1: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It usually takes me three days to one week to make a chapter. Please review with your honest opinion of the categories below. I am still crying out for proof readers. If anyone is interested, feel free to PM. Ideas are still welcome. If I like an idea, I'll consider it.

SEX 1-10

ACTION 1-10

STORY LINE 1-10

CHARACTERS 1-10

FANTASY 1-10

ROMANCE 1-10

ADVENTURE 1-10

Tell me what you like about my story as far as all ratings above go.

Bear with me, the next chapter will be a while.


	28. The Ultimate Forgiveness

**~~The Ultimate Forgiveness~~**

**Author: I would like to thank **_**Admiralkirk**_** for proofreading this chapter. Please review with your honest anybody could PM me and give me a basic grammar/punctuation lesson, I'd be so grateful!**

Shaman Lox had boarded Spyro and the two had become airborne in order to bombard the battleship from above. The dragons flew in an arrow formation in the sky as they scanned for the renowned and temporarily inactive battleship.

They flew for around an hour in a heavy fog. An odd noise emerged from their left, and they turned to see three troll dread-wings racing straight towards them, their riders firing their rifles in a desperate attempt to fell the dragons.

"Oh crap!" Spyro shrieked, racing forward to avoid the dread-wings.

"Don't worry, dragon," the shaman said, closing his eyes. The orb on his staff began glowing a dark purple, the symbol of lightning glowing inside. He snapped his eyes open and pointed his staff at the dread-wings following them. A bolt of lightning emerged from the orb and hit one of the dread-wings, which plummeted to the earth.

"Great shot, Shaman!"

"What did you expect from a former general of the queen?" asked the shaman, chuckling.

Spyro gasped, "you were a general of Queen Enola Carmel—"

He was cut off by the whizz of trace bullets zipping past him. "Damn it!" he cursed, spinning about to avoid the bullets. Tilting his wings, he led the fliers in the opposite direction, panting. He turned his head back and saw the riders of the dread-wings aim their rifles at him and firing. He avoided the bullets, but cursed silently at himself. All he could do was wait for an opening to escape, or perhaps a miracle from the ancestors. As he continued flapping his wings, he noticed that the flap of the dread-wings was becoming louder. They were catching up. "We're done for!" Spyro screamed.

"Like hell!" the shaman growled, filling his staff with the element of fire and unleashing a burning rail, which hit one of the remaining dread wings. He charged the orb again and took out the remaining dread-wing. Spyro stared back at the empty air where the dread-wings once were, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. "I can't believe the queen tried to confiscate this from me. That bitch," he growled.

Spyro smiled."Well, Lox, let's just find this battleship, _Princess Of Pus_, and destroy it! You'll have some revenge then!"

Spyro continued on his way, the other dragons following. After only a few minutes, they arrived at a small dock, not far from the royal compound. There they found the five-hundred-fifty foot long, steam powered ship undergoing repairs. From his vantage point, Spyro could see the triple barreled turrets on the fore and aft of the craft—the weapons could easily level the walls of Warfang from three miles away.

"That's _The Princess of Pus_. It's enormous!" Spyro exclaimed.

The shaman nodded. "Yes, dragon," he said, waving a hand at the ship. "It had plagued and terrorized the oceans of the allied races for ten years."

"That's ten years too many," Spyro growled. He began his descent down towards the dock and opened his mouth. He formed a fireball in his throat, and the fliers did the same. He unleashed the ball at the ship, destroying its turrets and throwing the troll soldiers overboard, who screamed as they fell into the water with a series of loud splashes.

Spyro smiled triumphantly and let out a chuckle, pleased with his work. The shaman, on the other hand, shook his head. "Don't get too cocky, dragon. You've merely dented the thing. We won't be able to do any serious damage out here, we have to get inside and end it with its own ammunition."

"Right. Let's do this!" Spyro called, filled with enthusiasm as led the fliers to the ship.

Not far from Dante's Freezer, high above the sea, Cynder was flying with Shigi on her back to the troll colony. He was clinging as tightly as he could to her neck, resting his head against her and squeezing her tightly with his legs. As they neared the colony, a mild snow storm approached, causing Cynder to struggle with her flight and nearly throwing Shigi from her back. She screamed with fear, but continued her flight. Continuing further, they neared several yellow lights on the ground, blurred by the darkness of night and the falling snow.

"I think we're almost there, Shigi," Cynder assured him, and herself.

Shigi let out a moan. "W-we are?"

She nodded as beast as she could. "I can see yellow lights," she informed him.

Within a few minutes, they had come close enough to the lights to see that their origin was a small, urban house. Cynder landed awkwardly, skidding on the snow and ice for several feet before she managed to straighten herself. She shook the snow from her scales and began to walk towards the lights, which, as she got closer, multiplied into a group of lights—groups of buildings. Cynder smiled, her hope renewed.

She smiled when they arrived at the lights, one of which turned out to be a manned watch tower for the troll resistance, its purple banners hanging from its sides. Less than a quarter of a mile away was the colony.

Shigi coughed and felt as though his ribs were about to break. "Are we there yet…Cynder?" he whispered just loudly enough for her to hear.

"Yes, Shigi, we're here."

They reached the edge of the colony and walked down its main avenue, searching for Shigi's mother and sisters.

The sound of a pistol cocking made her stop. She turned her head and saw three trolls of the Purple Vulture Resistance pointing their weapons at her.

"Halt!" shouted one of them. "Why are you out at this hour during a storm like this?"

"I-I'm looking for a troll named Katani Hasethsmalvena," she stuttered. She bobbed her head towards Shigi. "I have her son on my back."

The resistance fighters holstered their guns and the troll who had spoke before squinted his eyes at Shigi, whom he could barely see the in the darkness. "You mean Shigi Hasethsmal—"  
>"O' Van Sea!" Shigi snarled, cutting him off.<p>

The leader blinked. "Forgive me, O 'Van Sea." He turned his eyes away from Shigi and faced Cynder. "I know of those trolls, she-dragon. They work for our leader. Follow us."

The trolls led the two of them down the avenue and to the five-story town hall at the end of the avenue. The lead guard pounded on the massive doors with an intricate iron knockers. As they waited for someone to let them in and out of the cold, the troll turned to Cynder.

"When you meet Samuel Van Vulture, address him as Van Vulture, or 'sir,'" he instructed them. "He'll introduce you to Shigi's mother and sisters."  
>They turned their eyes to the door when it was opened by a troll woman with long white hair the color of snow.<p>

"Ah, Katani," the leader greeted her, bowing slightly. "This she-dragon here says she needs to see you. She has your son with her." He explained, pointing a finger at the dark dragoness.

Katani's eyes widened. "Shigi!" she screeched, running through the door and examined her near-dead son on Cynder's back. "Bring him inside," she ordered, her voice quivering. She stepped aside and allowed Cynder to enter the building while the fighters turned on their heels and headed back into the avenue. Cynder lowered Shigi carefully onto the red carpet of the atrium. Katani collapsed and kissed him repeatedly on the forehead. She turned her eyes to Cynder, her voice filled with rage. "What did you do to him?"

Cynder opened her mouth to defend herself, but stopped, realizing she had every right to be upset. "The dragons saved him before Queen Enola could finish the job," she explained, holding back her anger.

"The queen did this?"

"Yes, and Shigi would have died if we hadn't saved him."

Shigi began whispering, and Katani turned his head to face him. He opened his eyes and smiled up at her as best as he could. "M-Mom, my goggles…," he began weakly. "They're gone…I don't need them. My eyes are healthy again."

His mother smiled, a tear running down her face. "That's so wonderful, my boy." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Now, stay here and I'll go get you a stretcher and take you upstairs. Your sisters have been missing you so much." She kissed him again before she stood on her feet and faced Cynder. "I believe Van Vulture would like to see you, dear. Come, come, follow me."

Cynder nodded. _Like I have any other choice_, she thought.

She followed Katani up the stairs and Van Vulture's office. Outside of its door, Katani knocked loudly on the wood. "Samuel! I have a dragoness you might want to meet, sweeatheart."

"A dragoness?" an excited voice said from through the door. "Send her in, Katani. I want to speak with her immediately."

Katani gripped the golden knob and swung open the door, ushering Cynder inside and shutting the door softly behind her. The office was lavish, decorated with a large wooden desk with a massive, leathery chair behind it, it's back to Cynder, preventing her from seeing the humanoid creature in the chair. She stood still, waiting nervously for the chair to rotate and Van Vulture to face her. She cleared her throat loudly, attempting to gain his attention.

The chair spun around and the troll faced her, a large smile plastered on his face. He was wearing a midnight-purple overcoat, black stockings, and loafers. His lips, gums, fingernails, and hair were all jet-black. His white teeth shown awkwardly through his lips.

"Ah, she-dragon! Wonderful to meet you. Have you been sent by Volteer to…," his voice trailed off as he stared at Cynder, his eyes widening. "C-Cynder? Is that you?"

Cynder smiled, nodding. "Just look at you, a proper leader of a powerful resistance." He opened his arms, inviting her into a hug, which she accepted joyfully.

"It's great to see you too, Samuel," she said, pulling away from him.

"I haven't seen you since this colony was liberated months ago," he said. "How are things, hmm?"

"Pretty good," Cynder replied. "Spyro and I have been doing a lot, and a lot of our friends are having children. It's great."

He nodded. "But what about you and Spyro? Are you having a child? A prince of princess of convexity?" he asked with a chuckle.

Cynder tossed back her head, roaring with laughter. "Nah. I think Spy would be a great father, and I like to think I'd be a wonderful mother. But, right now isn't a good time."

Samuel nodded knowingly. His smile began to fade, and he shook his head. "I need help with something, Cynder," he explained. He rose from his chair and walked past Cynder towards the door. He opened the door and turned back to Cynder. "Could you walk with me a while? I need to show you something important."

"Sure, Samuel," she agreed, stepping towards him.

In the Valdin Marsh docks, Spyro, with the shaman on his back and the two fliers behind him, were circling the battleship, the heavy rain and lightning blinding them. Spyro was determined to deduce a way to destroy the battleship from the outside. All three of the dragons shot off fireballs, which destroyed most of the ship's flak canons, and thus allowing a safe landing for them.

On the dock, they destroyed what left of the weapons. Spyro turned to his companions. "Stay here, guys. Make a distraction so the shaman and I can easily infiltrate the ship."

"Got it," one of them replied, while the other nodded his head.

Spyro turned and hurried away.

**PAGE BREAK**

Cynder and the leader of the renowned Purple Vulture Resistance, were walking down the halls of the town hall, when Samuel turned to face Cynder. "Ah, I forgot to ask, but what brings you to our humble fishing colony?"

"You know a troll female named Katani?" she asked, keeping her eyes focused in front of her.

"Yes, she and her two daughters cook 'n' clean for me here," he replied simply. "Why?"

"I came here to bring her son, Shigi, here. He was tortured by the troll queen herself, and is gravely injured."

"What?" Samuel shouted, ceasing the movement of his feet. "Is he still alive, Cynder?"

"Yes, I gave him to his mother. But don't bother him for information, if that's what you want."

"Cynder, I must see him immediately."

She shook her head. "I don't know where she took him. Ask Katani."

He nodded. "Then he must be in her room," he waved his hand, motioning for her to follow him down one of the sub-hallway. "Come with me."

He led her down the hallway and to the threshold of Katani's room, which she was also sharing with her daughters. He rose his fist and knocked on it four times.

They waited a few seconds before Katani answered the door. Tears were in her eyes, and she rose her hand and wiped the tears away as best as she could. "Yes, Samuel?" she sniffed.

"Katani, love," he began, his voice soft. "I need to speak with Shigi."

She rose her eyes. "Samuel, my son can barely breathe."

"I must speak with him, please," he repeated. "He has seen things we can use against the Troll Kingdom." His hands met, and he begged her with a bow.

"Katani, love, I need to speak with Shigi."

"Master Samuel, my son is badly hurt."

Katani sniffled and opened the door completely and motioned the two of them in with a turn of her head. "Come in," she whispered.

The room was very simple, and the only thing that caught Cynder's eye was Shigi lying on his back on the queen size bed in the center of the room. Both of his sisters were standing on one side of the bed. Lizabeta leaned forward and pecked his cheek. He smiled weakly, and his sisters let several tears slip from their cheeks. She and her sister crawled onto the bed and hugged him.

"Lizabeta…Kimara…," he breathed. "It's good to see you again, sisters."

"Lizabeta, Kimara, please get off your brother," Katani ordered them. "Samuel has to have a word with him."

The two sisters kissed their brother one last time before they lowered themselves from the bed and scurried out of the room. When they had left, Samuel and Cynder approached the foot of the bed. Shigi, using his remaining strength, lifted his head to face the two of them.

"Thanks for saving me out there, Cynder."

She smiled weakly at him and bowed. "You're welcome, my two-legged friend," she said with a chuckle.

He smiled in return before he began to cough viciously, his entire body shaking. After his fit has expired, he turned his eyes to Samuel.

"Are you…Samuel Van Vulture?" he asked weakly.

Samuel nodded. "And I presume you're Shigi O' Van Sea," he said with a bow.

"I'm glad you didn't call me 'Hasethsmalvena' of 'dragon-fucker,' like the queen did."

Samuel took a deep breath. "The queen tortured you, didn't she, Shigi?"

Shigi nodded.

"We need to talk. You have intelligence we can put to great use, and help us win this war."

"I'll tell you everything I know," Shigi replied slowly. "But not now, I need to rest."

Samuel crossed his arms. "Fine, but I expect the two of us to have a talk tomorrow morning, alright?" he asked, waiting for Shigi to nod before he would continue. "Good."

"I want to speak with Cynder alone, please," Shigi replied.

"That's fine, I understand." Samuel gave a hurt nod to Cynder before he turned on his heels and exited the room. Shigi's eyes turned to Cynders, and he patted the bed beside him. "Come here, Cynder."

Cynder obliged and hopped her front half onto the bed, stretching her neck and placing her head near Shigi. He rubbed the back of her neck affectionately, and she licked his face in reply.

"Cynder…," he began, his voice weak. "When the queen shot me…I went unconscious, and I stood in front of the New Age Chronicler himself."

"Ignitus!" Cynder gasped, her mouth agape. Shigi shushed her, rubbing her muzzle. "I don't want my mom, my sisters, or Van Vulture to hear, Cynder," he explained to her. "You see, Ignitus told me that I'm part dragon because I've been Venus's life-mate for so long. I even have my own book in his archive, which shows my life from the day I married Venus to this very moment."

"Wow!" she breathed. "That's great, Shigi. But… is that it?"

Tears emerged in Shigi's eyes, and Cynder nuzzled him, rubbing her cheek against his neck. Cynder continued this until Shigi had recollected himself.

"I know what you're going to say, Shigi," she whispered to him. "You got Venus pregnant. Ignitus told me and Spyro that you're dragon enough to impregnate her. She's carrying your child."

He swallowed hard. "Promise me you'll tell Venus I'm alive. I can't imagine what she's thinking, Cynder."

"I promise." She smiled and kissed his face. She then left the room and gently shut the door behind her.

**PAGE BREAK**

After the shaman had explained his plan, he and Spyro traveled deep into the battleship, taking on countless waves of enemies. One ambush, just before the boiler room was a turret. It pinned them down, and they would not have made it out alive if Lox hadn't bounced waves of electricity off an ice wall Spyro had created.

They were standing in front of a massive, iron, mamoth-sized door, sealed shut from within. They turned around as ten seamen began shooting at them with their revolving pistols. Shaman Lox picked them off one by one with the power from his staff as Spyro attempted to melt the door's lock with his flame. Luck was on their side, as Spyro managed to open the door and the shaman succeeded in dispatching all of the seamen and entered through the damage door. There were three steam engines inside of the massive boiler room.

They were also over a dozen trolls shoveling cool in the room. When the two entered, the trolls turned around and screamed, running towards them, poising their shovels above their heads. Spyro easily finished them with electricity, which arched off the walls and boilers.

"Spyro, I have an idea," the shaman began, examining the boilers. "If we can drag one of the main gun unexploded shells down here, we can leave it to blow and run for our lives. The blast will fill the ship with water within an hour."

Spyro nodded. "Sounds good. Let's do it!"

With those words, Spyro and the shaman hurried back onto the deck and found a thirty pound, six-inch wide shell beneath a main gun. They turned their eyes upward and saw the two fliers spinning about in the air, dodging flak and tracer bullets fired off from the docks beneath. They turned their attention back to the shell and dragged it to the boiler room door. The shaman gripped one half, and Spyro the other.

"As soon as I hurl this shell into the boiler room, we'll have three or five minutes to escape," the shaman informed him with short breaths. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright…one, two, three!"

The two swung back their arms and hurled the unfired canon shell into the boiler room. As soon as it left their hands, they turned around and sprinted away. Immediately, the Shaman proved to be far slower than the purple dragon.

"Wait up, dragon!" he shouted, panting. "I only have two legs!"

As if on cue, a lone troll emerged from a sub-hallway, a crowbar in one of his hands. He rose his arms over his head, attempting to knock out his brains. Spyro heard the shaman let out a surprised scream and turned around, not once breaking his strides. He tore backwards and jumped on the troll, ripping his throat out with his teeth.

"Thank you, Purple Dragon!" Shaman Lox shouted as Spyro turned back around and continued running away from the boiler room.

The two continued on, racing as quickly as they could—as if the Dark Master himself was pursuing them. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of them, which meant that they had either died or they were nearing the deck. The ship quaked and a loud explosion was heard from behind them. Spyro angled his head backward and saw a hellish sphere of fire rushing through the halls, heading straight for them. Spyro turned his head back, his heart beating faster than he felt it ever had before. Their backs burned from the growing heat.

They neared the small flight of stairs they had traveled down earlier, and began to run up it as fast as they could. When they reached the top of the stairs, the flames seemed closer than they ever did before. In order to escape the growing flames, the two leaped forward and collapsed on the iron deck. Flames burst from the entranceway they had just escaped from, and the vessel began to sink rear-first into the sea.

The shaman and the Purple Dragon recollected themselves and rose off their stomachs and back onto their feet. They turned around their heads and faced the black smoke rising into the air.

"That was close," Spyro whispered between heavy breaths.

Shaman Lox shivered as he thought of just how close they were to their deaths. He turned to Spyro and crawled onto the dragon's back, who took off and rejoined the fliers. Together, the four of them flew away from the dock, hollering victoriously. Shaman Lox kept his eyes focused behind him on the ship, watching at how slowly it sunk. It had not finished its path downwards until well after it was beyond his sight—it took nearly an hour until the tallest mast was submerged by the waters.

As they flew away, Spyro smiled. "Those damn trolls are sleeping with the fishes tonight!"

**PAGE BREAK**

It was well into the night in Twilight Falls. Venus was sleeping with Pyro and Dasha against her swollen underbelly. However, her sleep was not a pleasant one, as she woke around twice each hour. Her dreams were consumed by her worry for Shigi. She clenched her eyes shut as hard as she could and hiccupped. Her child kicked repeatedly at her, as though it could feel her grief.

In her current dream, she was seated on a rock. The night sky was around her. Stars, planets, distance galaxies. Everything surrounded her and wrapped her in a blanket of blackness and little bright circles.

"Hello?" she shouted, her voice echoing.

No response.

She blinked her eyes. When she reopened them, a path had formed in front of her. It was just wide enough for her to transverse. Her eyes followed it and saw that it led to what seemed to be a cathedral made of diamonds. Some part of her thought this was just a sex dream—sex with a massive male on a pile of gems, or maybe a massage from a god. The rest of her felt a weight fall on her heart. The weight seemed to get heavier and heavier with each step she took forward, but she did not stop.

As Venus neared the cathedral, it began to form into an upside-down V. Time seemed to stop as she made her way into it.

It was far larger than it appeared outside, and she found herself standing in a massive atrium. It was, as she thought, entirely made of diamonds, which glimmered in the pinkish light emerging from a pool in the center of the room.

"Hello?" Venus called. "Is anyone here? Why am _I_ here?"

Again, there was no reply. Her eyes latched onto the pool. She swallowed hard and took several cautious steps forward. She aimed her eyes downward and stared into the glimmering waters. The sparkles of the water began to collect and gather together, forming a picture. She gasped, staring at a reflection of an injured Shigi lying on a bed. Lizabeta and Kimara were leaning over him. His two sisters were wearing purple cloaks which swished with every moment they made. With practiced hands, they sewed up the numerous cuts playing across his skins, their shoulders hunched over and their black hair with red beads hanging over their eyes.

"Shigi!" she screeched. "Shigi! Shigi," she repeated, oblivious to the fact that he could not hear her cries. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at his pained face.

_He must be in Dante's Freezer_, she thought, not moving her eyes.

"Now, you see that you're love is still alive," said a deep voice. Venus shot her head up, searching for its origin. "Although he is very weak, he is alive."

"W-who said that?" she stuttered.

A bright light accumulated before her. It grew larger and larger, taking the form of a dragon. The light deemed, and before her stood a smiling Ignitus.

"I-Ignitus?" she asked.

He smiled. "It's nice to see you, Venus."

"D-don't ever scare me like that again!" she scolded him. "You almost gave me a miscarriage."

"Forgive me, Venus," he apologized, bowing. "And, to answer your question from earlier, you're here because I have to tell you that you are nearer your due date than you have been told."

"The mole doctor told me I will give birth thirteen days from now," she informed him.

Ignitus shook his head. "He's wrong. You will give birth the day after tomorrow...at the latest." His voice softened as he said his next sentence, "and Shigi has the right to hold his child in his arms."

Venus took a step nearer to him. "Ignitus, are you saying that I should deliver my baby on Dante's Freezer?"

"His mother and sisters will look at you differently if you do," he replied, ignoring her question. "They will become the child's grandmother and aunts, after all."

Venus shook her head, sighing. "Since you're the Chronicler and all, you should know that I don't get along well with my mother-in-law. What the hell have you been smoking up here?" she asked with a smile. "Or is it just the thin air?"

"I know you and Katani have your issues," he responded slowly. "But his sisters are different. You may be able to gain their support and convince his mother."

Her eyes narrowed. "She almost disowned him for marrying me," she said bluntly. "Besides, I can't take the risk of delivering my baby in the fishing colony with trollish medicine."

"Shigi should see his child," he began. "His sisters should see their nephew or niece. Maybe then you shall be called 'sister' and 'daughter.'"

Venus turned her eyes away from. She knew that if she went to Dante's Freezer, Shigi would be able to see his child, which she wanted more than anything. His sisters had never shown any resentment towards her, and they would probably accept her and her child, but his mother was a different story. If Venus did choose to remain in Twilight Falls to deliver her child, then she would probably lose what little trust Shigi's sisters had in her, and possibly his trust.

Ignitus, noticing her confusion, approached her and nuzzled her neck. She lowered herself slowly onto the ground, the weight of her thoughts seeming to have taken on a physical weight as well. He also lowered himself to the floor. She placed her head on the back of his neck and closed her eyes tightly shut.

Venus sniffed. "I-I don't know w-what to do…."

"Shh, calm down, Venus," he cooed to her. "The decision is up to you, child. You can stay in Twilight Falls and have your child there, or you can go to Dante's Freezer. You could even go to Warfang. There is nothing restraining you."

She groaned in reply, and the two stayed in this position for several minutes. Venus closed her mind and allowed her thoughts to take over, each idea battling with the other. But nothing hit her more powerfully than the image of Shigi holding their newborn child.

"I will go to Dante's Freezer," she whispered to the Chronicler. "I'll go as soon as my older sister returns. Seeing Shigi's family is not going to be pretty, but I want him to see his child more than I want anything."

"That's a good girl," Ignitus applauded her. "Now go."

A blinding light emerged in front of her, and she closed her eyes to shield them. When the light vanished, she reopened her eyes and found herself back in her room. Dasha and Pyro were awake, and Dasha, sensing her aunt was also awake, stretched out her neck and licked Venus's snout.

"How was your sleep, Aunt Venus?"

Venus hesitated. "I'm okay, sweeties," she finally said. She leaned forward and nuzzled both of them, also pecking their foreheads. "Just a little nightmare, that's all. Must happen when you're pregnant."

"Nightmares when you're pregnant?" Dasha asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Well, sweetie, dragonesses sometimes have a lot of nightmares when they're pregnant," she explained. "It's usually caused by stress or worry."

Her words gained uneasy looks from both children. "Nothing's going to happen to you, right?" Dasha questioned, speaking for her brother.

Venus shook her head. "Of course not, I'm just really excited to be a mother, that's all. Now, come here and give me a cuddle, you two!"

The two children smiled and hugged her neck. Venus smiled from the warmth the two of them surrounded her in.

"I'm going to be fine, babies," she told them when they separated. "And to think you guys are going to have a cousin to play with in a few more days."

The children's grins widened. Dasha opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a loud knock on the door, causing her to jump slightly in the air. Dasha and Pyro hurried behind their aunt, fearful of whoever was trying to enter their room. Venus rose slowly from the floor, having some difficulty.

"Who the hell would come here this early in the morning?" she grumbled to herself as she neared the door. She opened it with her tail and her eyes met Volteer's. "Volteer?" she asked, surprised.

He smiled and bowed slightly to her. "Good morning, Venus! Isn't it such a brilliant, welcoming, wonderful day?" he asked. He did not wait for her to reply. "Is Jeenie available?"

Venus shrugged. "Well, partially thanks to you, her husband's no longer among the living, so I'd say yeah."

Volteer shook his head. "That's not funny, Venus," he replied bluntly, which shocked her considerably. "You know what I meant. Is she here?"

Venus bit her lip. "No, she's in the marshes with Helix. She wanted to meet his other half, Vahali. She's some sort of leader…but I don't really know, to tell you the truth. I'm sure she'll be back in time for your date tonight."

"Thanks, Venus. I just asked because I want wondering if she wanted to catch some carp in the river, or take a flight over Avalar Valley, or maybe have some breakfast," he said, his voice low and his words sugary.

Venus smiled. "Ah, that's sweet of you, Volteer. I'm sure Jeenie would love that."

Volteer, however, did not hear her words. "And maybe I could take her up to my room and we could play doc—" his eyes widened and he covered his snout with one of his paws.

"What?" Venus gasped.

He shook his head. "Board-games! I was going to say board-games."

She blinked. "Uh, okay?" Volteer blushed, and a smile grew on her face. "Oh, you look excited."

He shook his head vigorously. "Nevermind that. Jeenie will definitely be back in time for our date, right?"

"For sure."

Volteer turned on his heels and was about to walk off when he twisted his head back around and pointed at her swollen underbelly. "I heard that you are pregnant with Shigi's child, and I'm happy to see that the rumors were true. Congratulations!"

Now, it was her turn to blush. "Thanks." She took a step to the side. "Would you like to stay here and wait till she returns? I'm sure her children wouldn't mind, and I don't, either."

A smile grew on his face. "That sounds spectacular, wonderful, exciting!" he chimed as he skipped into the room, Venus shutting the door behind him. Immediately, his eyes wavered to Dasha and Pyro, who were cowering on the fur. Their fear made concern grow inside of him.

He turned his head back and whispered to Venus, "is something wrong with them?"

She shook her head. "They're just not used to visitors, that's all." She approached the children and nudged them up. "Don't be afraid."

They stood up and, remaining close to their aunt's feet, faced the electric dragon, who smiled at them.

Venus leaned her head downward. "This is your mommy's friend, Volteer. He's the Electric Guardian."

Their eyes widened and they took a few steps away from her. "What's a guardian, Aunt Venus?" asked Dasha.

They're the protectors of our species, aside from Spyro and Cynder, of course."

Volteer grinned. "Jeenie has gorgeous children."

**PAGE BREAK**

In her room, Vahali was sleeping with Helix behind her, his wings and arms wrapped around her and his head resting on her neck. Jeenie, who had refused to stay behind, was sleeping in a guest room a door down.

Vahali awoke peacefully from her sleep and attempted to rise, but failed miserably as the dark dragon was holding tightly onto her.

She laughed, "Morning, Helix."

Helix jolted awake at her laugh. "Apes!" he shouted. "Apes are upon us, comrades!"

Vahali's eyes narrowed. "W-what?"

Helix shook his head vigorously, and his eyes met Vahali's. "Oh, thank the ancestors! It was just a nightmare…are you okay, Vahali?"

A small smile grew on her face. "Yeah, General Foam Seed," she giggled and licked his snout. "Do you mind getting off me? I have a clan to lead."

He rose, allowing Vahali to awkwardly get on all fours. As Helix stretched, his bones cracking, an idea appeared in Vahali's mind as she turned to face him. "I think the other chiefs would like to meet you, Helix. They should know who the father of my child is."

Helix rolled his eyes. "I don't think they'll like me, Vahali."

"Nonsense!" she replied, shaking her head. "They'll love you. " she walked forward and kissed his neck. "Come on, Helix." She began to cover his neck with licks, working her way up to his muzzle. "Chief Sakwai," she breathed between licks, "definitely wants to meet you."

"Well, alight."

Vahali smiled and hugged him again. Helix mentally convinced himself to remain composed in front of her. "Should we wake up my sister? Do you think the chieftains want to meet her, too?"

"Uh-huh, they should meet the aunt as well."

With that, the two headed over to Jeenie's room. Helix opened the door, not waiting for it to be opened for him—he didn't even knock. Jeenie was sleeping on a fur in one corner of the room, oblivious to their presence. Helix hurried over to her and pressed down on her shoulder hard, causing her to awake with a jolt.

"Helix!" she screamed when she noticed it was him. "What the hell?"

He removed himself from her and ignored her comment. "We have to meet the chiefs of the three other clans, Sis."

She sighed and rose onto her paws. "Alright, Bro, but I'm not going to be all formal or anything, got it?"

"Sure, let's just go," he replied anxiously.

Vahali nodded. "Yeah, let's go, Jeenie. The chiefs should meet as many people from my life-mate's family as they can."

"Alright!" Jeenie shouted. "I get it."

Vahali led her life-mate and sister-in-law to the council chamber, where the other three chiefs were awaiting her arrival for the daily morning meeting. All three were seated around a circular table, banners bearing the insignias of the clans hanging behind them. They were speaking softly amongst themselves, discussing the presence of the Fire and Dark dragons within the Temple of Chieftains. They quickly shut their mouths when the door was opened and the three other dragons entered the chamber.

"Morning Sakwai, Chiefs," Vahali greeted them, nodding to each in turn. She lifted a paw and pointed it to the two dragons beside her. "This is my life-mate, guys. You remember General O' Van Sea, don't you?"

Sakwai nodded. "Ah, yes, General Helix. We owe your our lives for destroying the Queen of Blood and removing Prince Zakan." His eyes wavered to Jeenie. "And who is this fine dragoness beside you, Helix?"

Jeenie grinned widely. "I'm Jeenie," she said with a bow, breaking her earlier promise. "Jeenie O' Van Sea. I'm Helix's older sister."

"Will you be attending the birth?"

"I will," piped in Helix. "Don't know about Jeenie. She's got a date in Twilight Falls," he said playfully.

"You're excited to be a daddy, aren't you?" Vahali asked Helix.

"Hell yeah," he replied.

She smiled and turned to Jeenie. "And are you happy to be an aunt?"

Jeenie smiled weakly. "Of course. But I'll miss this guy's help. He's been taking care of my two children as though he were their father. It'll be difficult handling them both by myself."

"It's alright, Sis," he assured her. "I'll make sure to visit you often." He nuzzled her comfortingly, and she nipped him playfully on the neck.

"You could bring your children here, if you like," Vahali chimed in. "They should get to know their cousin. We have plenty of rooms in the temple, and nurses who can babysit." She turned her head to Sakwai. "Right, Sakwai?"

The Zak Noik chieftain cleared his throat. "Erm, yes. I gave Vahali some nurses so she can tend to her clan and not worry about her children. You may use one if you wish to bring your children here."

"I'll consider it, chieftain," Jeenie said with a respectful bow. "But I can't stay long. I do have to return to Twilight Falls to be with my children, and my date."

Sakwai smiled. "We wish you safety on your way back. Be back to visit soon—the marshes are gorgeous this time of year."

"I'll make sure."

"Does this mean you'll miss our feast tonight?" asked Vahali, disappointed.

"Sorry, Sis," she replied. She pointed a claw to Vahali's swollen belly. "But…could I have a listen, Vahali?"

The chieftess smiled. "Of course you can, Sis." She settled herself onto the floor and turned herself so she was on her side. Jeenie pressed her head against her soft, leathery underbelly.

"Can you hear anything?"

"No, not yet. Wait!" she closed her eyes and recognized what sounded like swishing. Vahali yelped, feeling the child kick passionately, while Jeenie smiled.

"They must like you, Jeenie," Vahali smiled. She screamed, her infant kicking at her ribs. "Ah! Get your foot out of my ribs!"

"You'll get used to that," Jeenie informed her, removing her had. "It happened to me while I was pregnant with my twins. Anyway, thanks for letting me stay the night, Vahali."

"You're welcome, sis," Vahali said, pecking her cheek.

Jeenie turned to her brother and hugged him around his neck. Helix nipped her neck in return.

"You'll be back home soon, won't you, little brother?"

"Yeah, Sis," he said as they separated. "I have to be here for Vahali. She's going to need me during the birth."

"Right. When's she due?"

"Uh…," Helix stuttered, turning to Vahali. "When are you due, baby?"

"Two days," Vahali replied with a smile.

He turned back to his sister. "So I'll be back in three weeks. Maybe you could bring Dasha and Pyro to see their cousin before I come back."

"Maybe." Jeenie rubbed against him as she left the room, her tail slithering over his shoulder as he left. She exited the temple through the mammoth-sized double doors, spread her wings, and took off into the sky. She climbed to around three-thousand feet and flew to Twilight Falls It took her three hours before she caught sight of the tall, stone temple at the edge of the cliff. She glided down toward the balcony of her room and landed in front of the doors. Pushing them open, she stared, astonished, at Volteer speaking with her younger sister in her room.

"Volteer!" she gasped.

Volteer's eyes snapped to hers, and a blush grew in his cheeks. "J-Jeenie! Er, Venus invited me in. I was just telling her about the things you and I could do tonight. Karaoke, dinner, or maybe a flight over Avalar. We will have over four hours to kill. What do you think, Jeenie?"

A smile grew on Jeenie's face. "I think karaoke and a flight sounds nice."

"Well, there you go!" he replied. "Flying and singing. And maybe dinner?"

"Sure. But wait until tonight. It's too early."

He nodded. "Very well, Jeenie, what time again?"

"Seven o'clock."

He rose to his feet. "I cannot wait! I'll pick you up at seven." He turned on his heels and strutted out of the room, a smile on his face. As soon as he shut the door behind him, he began to sing joyfully, "_If you see a pretty sight at the side of the road that says 'fifteen miles to the love shack_!"

**PAGE BREAK**

In the Temple of the Chieftains, Helix was enjoying the feast with this life-mate and the other chiefs. They gnawed happily on apricot chicken, potatoes, and other delicious food. Vahali strayed away from the proteins and ate pineapple fritters.

After the plates were cleared and taken away, Chief Sakwai raised his glass up into the air. "To our chieftess. Here's to a healthy child."

Vahali blushed. "Thank you, Sakwai."

He aimed his cup at Helix. "And to you, General O' Van Sea, for impregnating our chieftess here," he said with a laugh. The other chieftains chuckled while a blush grew on Helix's face and a shameful smile grew on his lips.

"Don't listen to them, Helix," Vahali advised him, placing a paw on his back. "They're just immature."

"Vahali," began Sakwai, diverting the chieftess's eyes to him. "You should introduce Helix to your clan."

She nodded. "Yes, they'd love you, Helix."

Helix's smile turned to an innocently joyous one. "Well, alright."

She chuckled and licked his face repeatedly. Helix slapped his tail on the floor. "Vahali…," he whispered to her. "Please stop. You're going to make my member fall out."

She pulled away from him. "Sorry," she giggled.

When the feast ended, Vahali took her dark life mate to the Hal Jani tree. As they entered, the Hal Jani dragons turned their eyes to her, amazed.

Vahali cleared her throat. "My brothers! My sisters! This is my other half: Helix." She said, pointing to him. "He is the father of my child."

The swamp dragons applauded and whistled. "You're a machine, Helix!" one shouted.

Vahali nipped his neck and rubbed her side against his. "See, Helix, they love you."

Jeenie spent the time between her arrival and her date with Volteer with her children. She tickled them, cuddle them, and played tag with them around their room. She was giving Dasha a tickle attack, the young girl screaming and pleading for her to stop, when a knock came at the door. Jeenie let go of her daughter and opened the door.

"Jeenie," Volteer greeted her, bowing slightly. "Are you ready? The night I still young."

She grinned. "Just let me say good-bye to my kids." She turned to Dasha and Pyro and lowered her head to their height. She kissed them both on the forehead. "You guys be good for Aunt Venus, and I'll bring you back a present. Sound good?"

They both nodded. "Yeah!" screeched Dasha.

"There's good babies," she pecked them both again and walked out of the door. With Volteer beside her, they went to the temple's den. Club music roared from the speakers above, ringing in Jeenie's ears. Volteer led her to the bar, where the barkeep turned to face them.

"What'll it be, dragons?"

"A dragon-sized beer for me," Volteer ordered. "What do you want, Jeenie? You can get anything."

"A dragon-sized gin with lots of ice," she ordered.

The bartender bowed. "Splendid choice, she-dragon." He placed a cup on the bar and mixed her drink, which foamed at the top. She leaned forward and licked the foam with her tongue.

Volteer took a swig of his drink. "Jeenie, they're bringing out the karaoke machine in ten minutes. Do you want to have a go at singing?"

She shook her head. "I'm no siren, just so you know," she chuckled.

"How do you know if you don't try?" he asked. A smile grew on Jeenie's face because of these words. In her mind, she saw the two of them on-stage, singing, and her voice crashing and flatting-out. The moles below booing and hissing. "We could do a duet," he suggested. "What do you say?"

She sighed. "Alright, Volteer. Just pick an easy song."

"Excellent, wonderful! I'll go speak to the DJ. Be right back." He hurried away from the bar and to the DJ, leaving Jeenie to listen to the music and enjoy her drink. She turned her head and around and saw him speaking with the mole DJ in the corner of the den. She faced her drink again and finished it. Placing it back on the bar, Volteer nudged her shoulder excitedly.

"Come, come! I chose for a perfect, flawless, impeccable song for us." He pulled her up from the bar and nearly dragged her over to the small stage. As she neared the stage, fear grew inside of Jeenie. She was terrified of humiliating herself in front of all these creatures. Her legs froze and she attempted to flee, but Volteer got her on stage and placed her in front of one of the two microphones and situated himself in front of the other. A screen lowered at the back of the den.

Jeenie took a deep breath. "I hope you picked an easy song, Volteer."

"Trust me, Jeenie," he assured her.

_I Got You Babe_ by UB40 began to play from the speakers overhead, and the lyrics emerged on the screen. From the moment the first syllable emerged from her lips, she lost herself in the words. The occupants of the den began to cheer, pumping their fists in the air. Fire dragons breathed flames into the air, painting the den orange. When the song ended, her heart was pounding. She stared down at the hollering crowd and smiled. Volteer nudged her forward and gently off the stage. As they walked away, Jeenie began to rub her side against his.

"I have no idea I could sing like that," she said excitedly. "You were pretty good too, Volteer."

He grinned. "You're welcome. I thought you might like this. That's why I had the duet planned all along."

Jeenie wrapped her tail around Volteer's and led him out of the den and up the spiral staircase, towards her room. In front of her room, she turned to face. "Thank you. That was the most fun I've had since I was pregnant. We should do this again sometime." She hopped up and licked him graciously on the snout.

"You're very welcome, Jeenie," he said. "And I thought you said you were a bad singer? You sang brilliantly, wonderfully."

She blushed. "When I was twelve I tried to sing karaoke, but I couldn't hit any of the notes. The other dragons began to throw food at me, saying I ruined the song I was singing: _Rooms on Fire_," she replied. "But did you see all those moles and cheetahs cheering for us? They loved us." She playfully nipped his neck. "We really need to do this again."

Volteer grinned and walked back down the hall. Jeenie turned and was about to push open her door when she spun around and called to Volteer. "Wait, Volteer!"

The electric dragon turned around and saw her running towards him. When she came near enough, she nuzzled him. "The night is still young," she said slowly. "Would you like to go for a flight around Twilight Falls?"

"I would love to."

And so, the two headed to the temple's roof and took off into the night sky. The view was gorgeous. Purple and pink plants seemed to light up the woods, glimmering in the light of the stars and the moon.

"This is great," she said slowly.

"Oh, you like this?" Volteer asked playfully. "I come here every day and wait for the sun to set just so I can see this. I thought you would like it."

"I do! It's absolutely gorgeous." She angled herself closer to him. "Do you want to land and look at the stars, Volteer? It's a clear night tonight."

"Why not?"

Jeenie led him to a spot on the ground beside the river with an unobstructed view of the stars above them. The two laid on their backs and stared up at the sky in silence. Suddenly, a shooting star zoomed across the sky, and the two gasped joyfully.

"Make a wish!" she shrieked, shutting her eyes. _I wish I'll have someone special in my life to care for me and my children_.

She opened her eyes and shimmed closer to Volteer.

**WARNING: Intimate Scene Ahead. Please skip if you under 16.**

"Could I come back to your room for a drink?" she said, kissing him on the neck.

"But what if the council needs me, Jeenie?" he asked, angling his head towards her. "Sometimes, they knock on my door late at night."

She wrapped her tail around his. "What if I need you?"

"O-Okay," he stuttered before the two rose and flew back to the temple. They glided towards the balcony of Volteer's room, the door leading inside already open. Jeenie landed inside and scanned the room: soft bed large enough for two dragons and a large cabinet filled with bottles of champagne and gin.

Volteer landed beside her. "Make yourself at home, Jeenie." He headed over the cabinet and opened its glass doors. "What would you like?"

Jeenie sat herself on his bed. "Champagne sounds nice, draggy."

Volteer blushed and removed two bottles of champagne from his cabinet. "One for me, one for you," he said as he walked over to her.

"Yummy."

Volteer sat on the bed beside her and opened the bottles, the corks snapping against the ceiling. He handed her one bottle and began to drink from his own.

"Thank you so much for asking me out, Volteer," she said after she took a drink.

"Don't mention it."

Jeenie rested her bottle on the ground and began to kiss him on the muzzle. "I'm sorry for trying to hurt you," she whispered. "I wasn't thinking that night. I just get worked up sometimes because I'm afraid of losing one of my siblings. They're precious to me." She kissed the base of his throat. "I forgive you, Volteer."

Volteer gasped. "Y-you do?"

"Of course. I don't want you to be an enemy. I have two children, and I know every dragoness wants a peaceful environment for her children," she replied. "I also had the time of my life today." She began to lick his neck and squeeze his tail. "I want to have even more fun."

She jumped off the bed and showed her rear to him, raising her tail high and showing Volteer her needy, magenta sex, dripping wet with glistening lube. She looked back at him and grinned. "Go ahead, you big yellow stud. Sniff some, taste some, it's yours," she encouraged, shaking her hips. "I promise this will be a _delightful_ experience."

He reached out and grabbed the base of her tail. He ran his long, prehensile tongue back and forth across her needy clitoris, gaining a loud yelp from her.

"H-H-Have a whiff if you want, Volteer," she moaned."Smell those hot vapors."

With that, he ceased licking and moved his nose through her folds, moaning as he took in her heavenly vaginal vapors.

"You like what you smell? Isn't my pussy tasty and nice to sniff, hmm?" she breathed.

"Y-y-yes...yes" he stuttered, taking another strong whiff. After he had enough of merely sniffing it, he began to plunge his tongue deep within her opera house, gaining pleasurable moans from her. After five minutes of this, he removed his tongue and sucked in her left vaginal lip inside his mouth. He turned his head to push it against his top lip and massage it with his tongue, causing her to yelp again and again. He switched side of her pussy every minute, gaining loud yelps from her each time he did. Before long, Jeenie was hot as acheetah in heat, her sex steaming hot, gushing tasty lube, which Volteer eagerly sucked up with his lips. As he feasted upon her luxurious opera house, Volteer released her tail and instead grabbed her thighs, allowing her to sway her tail in the air as she received his pleasing tongue.

Volteer then returned to plunging his tongue in and out of her tasty, steaming, heavenly-smelling opera house, gaining a loud moan as she pointed her head to the ceiling and cracked her neck, shaking her tail like crazy. Jeenie pulled away, from him. He snapped open his eyes, confused. She took two steps forward and looked back at him.

"Please mount me, Volteer" She breathed, blinking her gorgeous eyes and begging him closer. Volteer stood up from the bed and approached, his massive member poking out of his hiding place, along with his giant, yellow, dangling testicles.

"You sure know how to forgive a dragon, Jeenie." He approached eagerly and hopped on, grabbing her belly with his claws. He gradually aimed his member to her pussy hole and plunged in. He waited for Jeenie to adjust until he heard her plea.

"Volteer, please fuck me!" she screamed, stomping her back feet. With that said he began bucking his hips, leaving her empty each time he plunged in and out, gaining loud yelps and moans from his dragoness, her tail slapping the floor in excitement. After a while both of them were nearing there climaxes, a puddle of sweat and pre cum beneath them. "Volteer, ah!" she yelpedas Volteer bit down on her neck. Both of them could feel a burning feeling in their hips, and Volteer's testicles began to throb.

"Jeenie," he gasped. "I'm going to—"

"Do it!" she interrupted. "Spray your electric seed inside of me."

Volteer unloaded, moaning loudly. He raised his head to the ceiling as Jeenie screamed, pleased, riding her orgasm. Volteer moaned in the afterglow, and in mild pain, as she removed his aching member form her pussy. He collapsed on the bed, lying on his side.

Jeenie turned to him, and giggled at his exhausted state. She licked him affectionately all over his face.

"Th-thank you, Jeenie," he stuttered.

"You're welcome, you incredible electric stud."

**End of intimate scene**

After Volteer had recollected himself, he walked Jeenie back to her room, their sides rubbing as they walked and her tail coiled around his. He walked her to her door and they shared one last romantic licking session before he nudged her towards her door.

"Thank you, Jeenie. I hope you had a good time. I know I did," he said with a smile. He began to walk away, before she ran up in front of him and began rubbing against his chest.

"No, wait, could you please come in, Volteer? I am so lonely in there. I could use warmth." She hopped up and bit him playfully on the neck "Please…."

"Alright, Jeenie," he replied, surrendering.

The two entered the room, and Jeenie immediately felt her skin crawl. Venus was nowhere to be found. Dasha and Pyro were asleep on the bed, oblivious to the anger and concern growing inside of their mother. Jeenie hurried to the balcony and then the bathroom, but did not find her sister.

"Oh crap!" she hissed. "Where did she go?And in her condition!"

Volteer approached her and wrapped her into a tight hug to calm her. "Shh, Jeenie, we'll find her. Where do you think she went?"

It took Jeenie a moment to collect herself, and even longer for her to come up with an answer. "Dante's Freezer!"

**Author: I would like to thank **_**Admiralkirk**_** for proofreading this chapter,and Iceclaw14 for proofreading my entire first story. Please PM them with my props! I'm still looking for people who can proofread my previous chapters. I have some good rock song files for anybody who can proof-read chapter fifteen, the longest chapter yet. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Tell me how much you like my stories as far as the categories below go:**

**SEX 1-10**

**CHARACTERS 1-10**

**HUMOR 1-10**

**STORY-LINE ITSELF 1-10**

**ACTION 1-10**

**GRAMMAR/PUNCTUATION 1-10**

**THE HUMANOID-TROLL SPECIES 1-10**

**1 being extremely disappointed.**

**10 being the best story you have read in years.**


	29. A Heartless In law

**Author/deviantMIND1's note: I am seriously lacking ideas for my stories! If you have an idea you think I might like, please PM. I am also crying out for co-writers! Please give me your honest review of this chapter. You can leave an anonymous review, no profile required. If I run out of ideas completely, there is a good change I may cease writing completely. So, spill some ideas you think I may like, people! Before we get started, I would like to thank **_**Iceclaw14 **_**for proofreading my first story. Without her, I may not have made this sequel. Give her a round of applause!**

Venus, having left her niece and nephew mere minutes ago, tore through the air at around three-thousand feet. She was nearing the border between Twilight Falls and Avalar. Her mind was focused on only one thing: finding Shigi and holding him in her arms once again, to let him know that she cannot raise their future child alone.

Twenty minutes after leaving the temple, she crossed the border into Avalar. She zoomed rapidly overhead, taking little heed to her pregnancy. She only wanted to feel her troll life-mate's hand stroking her muzzle once again. Though, at the same time, guilt passed over her like a cloud. She left her niece and nephew alone when she was responsible for them while Jeenie was on her date with Volteer.

She shook her head, ridding her mind of those thoughts. She rode a powerful current of wind to save energy and hopeful arrive to Shigi sooner.

**PAGE BREAK**

Jeenie was overcome by worry.

"Does she not have any sense?" she growled as she paced angrily around Volteer. "She left without telling me, leaving my children alone. That absolute bitch!" She curled her lips back and spat on the floor.

Dasha and Pyro, who had been sleeping earlier, opened their little eyes. Immediately, they noticed their mother's anger.

"Mama, why are you mad?" Dasha asked. She blinked her eyes and remembered that Venus was supposed to be there. She scanned the room, but found that her aunt was missing. "Where's Auntie Venus, Mama?"

Jeenie relaxed her shoulders and approached her daughter. She smiled weakly and nuzzled her. However, Dasha could sense the worry radiating off of her and began to whimper.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, baby. Aunt Venus has just…," her voice trailed off as she searched for an appropriate answer. "Gone to find your uncle, Shigi. She won't be long, Dasha." She attempted to widen her grin and nuzzled her children once more. They were calmed by her presence as she curled up around them, wrapping her tail around them. She licked both of them repeatedly on their necks until they were calm enough to drift off to sleep. When they had fallen asleep, Jeenie turned to Volteer, who had taken a seat before her.

"Can you believe Venus left for Dante's Freezer?" she hissed. "Leaving my children alone…and in her condition, too?"

Volteer nodded. "Yes, your sister was always a bit different. I remember when you, Helix, and her were young and still in the academy. You would feed her coconut cake and coffee, which meant she was bouncing off the walls and raising her tail up in front of male dragons—even me!" Volteer chuckled, a grin growing on his lips. Jeenie only sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"She was never one-hundred percent upstairs. Gods, why is it always the third born?" the dragoness asked, shaking her head as she recalled all the ridiculous things her sister and done. Particularly, Venus's first day at the academy in the temple of Avalar.

_An eight-year-old Venus was escorted by her sixteen-year-old brother, Helix, and a twenty-eight-year-old Jeenie during morning recess. They led her into the cafeteria where the two elder siblings ate a simple meal of Roast Beef and Venus ate the most delicious chocolate cake she had ever tasted, Chocolate Ice Cake. They were seated in the corner of the cafeteria, almost outcasts among the younger dragons. They always felt weird, being half dark dragon and half fire dragon._

_As they were finishing their meals, Venus began to slap her tail on the floor rapidly. Her face twitched awkwardly and a sinister smile played on her lips. Her two siblings stared at her, concerned._

_"Y-you alright, little sis?" Helix asked, his concern evident in his expression and tone._

_"O-o-oh yeeeeeah, H-Helix," she stuttered. "I'm j-j-just….," her voice trailed off, her body trembling uncontrollably. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and screeched. "I wanna party!"_

_Venus laughed loudly at the ceiling, causing all the young dragons of the cafeteria to turn to her, somewhat confused and just a bit scared. She seemed to noticed their gazes as she tore off and jumped onto one of the tables, where four very young cheetahs and two fire dragon males sat. She made flatulent noises with her lips as she spun around on her heels, her tail raised high._

_The cheetahs placed their paws over their eyes and stuck their tongues out, disgusted. The two fire dragons watched her intently and caught sight of her dragoness sex poking out of its hiding place._

_"She's hot," they whispered in almost perfect unison as she flapped her little wings and landed onto another table. _

_The dragons and cheetahs populating the cafeteria began to laugh as she continued hopping from table to table and showing off her sex. It was then that Helix and Jeenie finally decided to interrupt. By this time, Venus had cleared all of the tables save for the one nearest the exit. Just as she was about to exit the cafeteria, Volteer, who had come to collect his own lunch, entered the threshold. Venus giggled and hopped onto his snot._

_"What in the name of the bloody bowels of Hell—"_

_He was cut off by Venus, who tightened her grip on his massive snout. She turned her rear to him and raised her tail in his face. After this was done, she climbed over his head and skidded down his back, his tail and continued running through the halls. Volteer turned around to watch as she hurried off, rather astonished at what had just occurred. He turned his head back around to see Helix and Jeenie tearing past him after their hyperactive sister._

_They eventually cornered her at a dead end. They piled on top of her in order to insure that she would not be able to run off again, and nearly crushed her in the process._

_"God damnit, Venus!" Jeenie screamed. "It's your first day of school for you and you decided to go around showing off your vagina where we're supposed to eat. You're pathetic, little sis!"_

Meanwhile, in her room in the temple of the chieftains, Vahali was relaxing as Helix was giving her a soothing massage. She was lying on her side with her head resting on a pillow. Helix's massage was somewhat sexual, causing her to moan in mild pleasure. He grinned and wrapped his tail around her. He kisses her neck several times.

She was in such a state of peace that the only thing that could have stirred her was a troll invasion. And her child beginning to kick passionately.

Vahali's eyes snapped open. "Helix!" she gasped joyfully.

"Yeah?" he asked, leaning his head over her. Vahali looked up at him, grinning.

"They're kicking, Helix. Do you want to feel?"

"Hell yeah," he confirmed, reaching over her and placing a paw on her swollen belly. A smile grew on his lips as he felt his children kick his paw. He smile down at her and licked her neck.

Vahali gasped, jumping slightly.

"You alright, Vahali?" he asked as he lifted his head.

"I'm fine, Helix," she replied, calming him. "Just a big kick, that's all. It's nothing to worry about." She craned her neck above her and licked his muzzle. Helix kissed her in reply as he rubbed her swollen abdomen.

"They're going to be strong, just like their daddy," he said, leaning over and kissing her on the stomach.

Then, a knock came at the door. Vahali raised her head and made a move to free herself from Helix, but he instead pushed her back down with a steady paw. "I'll get it, babe."

He rose from the floor and approached the large wooden door. Grasping the handle, he pulled it open, revealing Alexis standing at the threshold.

"Helix, move your big ass over. I need to speak with Vahali about the clan's wellbeing."

Vahali smiled. "Who is it, Helix?" she asked, knowing full well who it was.

"It's your second in command, honey. Should I let her in?" the dark dragon replied.

"Yeah."

With that, Helix stepped aside, allowing Alexis room to enter. As she did, she grumbled less-than-kind words under her breath. Vahali, overhearing her curses, yawned to disguise the smile forming on her lips.

"Hey, Alexis," she greeted her. "What do you need to speak with me about?"

"Those damn females, needy bitches, are requesting permission to have more children," Alexis stated bluntly.

Vahali blinked. "More children? The tree is barely large enough for us, let alone more children." She shook her head, sighing. "I'm going to have to say no, unfortunately. We won't be able to bring enough food in, as we don't have enough dragons that are healthy enough to hunt. We're still recovering."

"Damn rumors are also being spread about food shortage," she snarled. "I told the clan you would speak to them just to get them to shut the hell up."

The chieftess merely shook her head. _What to do…what to do_. She sighed again and rose slowly onto her feet.

"What choice d I have?" she said with a shrug. "I need to take care of my clan, pregnant or not." She approached Helix and licked him on the muzzle. "Can you come with me while I give a little speech to my clan?"

He nodded. "No problem."

Vahali smiled and nipped his neck playfully.

"Alright, break it up, you bitch," Alexis snarled, interrupting the two. Vahali turned to face her, still smiling. Vahali wrapped her tail around his neck and led him out of the room, Alexis following.

In the town hall of the troll fishing colony of Dante's Freezer. Cynder was lying on one of the balconies looking up at the sky, which was saturated with dazzling stars. However, Cynder's thoughts were focused not on the stars, but instead on the worry that was clawing her inside out. Her worry was originating from Spyro, who had yet to return from the Valdin marshes. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she gasped when a voice emerged from behind her.

"Cynder, you haven't made use of the room I gave you," said Samuel Van Vulture, who had approached her. Cynder rose and turned to face the troll, who was dressed in ranger armor, covered by a purple cloak. His head was covered by a sea-captain hat.

Samuel Vulture's eyes widened as he noticed her concern. "What's wrong, Cynder? This is the first I've ever seen you upset."

"What if something happens to Spyro?" she asked, her eyes watering. "He is my life mate after all, Samuel."

"He'll be alright, Cynder," he said in an effort to calm her. "You and Spyro have been through thick and thin." He reached out a hand to stroke her neck in order to reassure her and give her some comfort.

"You really think so?" she questioned quietly.

"Absolutely," he replied, his voice soft. "The two of you killed the Dark Master, which means he'll definitely make it out of this and return soon." Samuel Vulture removed his hand from her slowly and smiled at her. She grinned weakly in return, reassured.

"Someone knows their dragon history," she said with a chuckle.

Samuel blushed. "Dragon history was my only interest in the troll academy," he replied. "I was especially interested in your escapades with Spyro." He cleared his throat. "So, would you like to come back inside? Do you need a fire lit in your room? My maids can go and light it."

Cynder shook her head. "Nah, I'm too worried to sleep. Besides, I can hear music being player in the room a door down from mind, and I know a couple is baking cookies in the room above."

As Cynder spoke, Samuel turned his head to the sky. A fearful expression grew on his face, and he appeared as though Malafor himself was standing before him.

Cynder noticed his expression and grew concerned. "What's the matter, Samuel?"

He simply pointed a trembling finger up to the sky. Cynder turned her eye upward and saw a purple light zooming through the sky, trailed by a blood-red tail.

"T-t-troll zeppelin!" he shouted. "I have to warn the resistance." He turned on his heel and dashed into the town hall.

"Wait, Samuel!" Cynder called. She attempted to pursue him, but she gave up and instead returned to the balcony, where she turned her attention to the light zooming across the sky. It seemed to be heading directly for the colony. In what felt like the time it takes for an eye to blink, the glowing object came close enough for her to recognize it not as a troll zeppelin, but instead a purple dragon accompanied by two fire dragons.

"Spy!" she screeched, filled with joy.

Spyro and the two fire dragons flew past the town hall as they slowed to a regular speed. They landed in the small courtyard at the front of the town hall. Cynder tore through the hallways of the town hall, overpowered by joy. She almost tripped down the great marble staircase several times. She burst through the massive main doors and smiled at her life-mate, who was crouched over and breathing heavily. Shaman Lox dismounted him and approached the resistance leader, who had also entered the courtyard.

"Spy," she said joyfully, tears welling in her eyes. "I thought you were dead."

He chuckled, which was a bit difficult, considering his heavy breathing."Nothing's going to bring me down just yet, Cynder."

Cynder approached him and two hugged one another, standing up on their hind legs. Their lips met as Cynder squeezed him as tightly as she could.

"Sorry for being late," he apologized when they separated. "We had to take a few detours to avoid zeppelins." He licked her cheeks. "So I take it you missed me, hmm?"

"Damn right I missed you, Spy," she said, slapping his chest. "When you didn't return last night, I thought something had happened to you." She rubbed her head against his neck and chest. The two remained in this position for a while, and only moved away when Samuel Vulture approached them, Shaman Lox at his side.

"Spyro, the resistance owes you a generation of gratitude," Samuel Vulture said, bowing his head.

"Fuck yeah," Lox cursed, nodding his head. "I would've been killed if it hadn't been for this guy," he said, pointing to Spyro. "Thank you, Spyro. I've never seen a ship go down with such grace, I must say," he chuckled.

"Don't mention it, Shaman," Spyro replied, returning Samuel's bow.

**PAGE BREAK**

Venus approached the fishing village and landed awkwardly on the snow, being that she was unused to landing when she was considerably heavier. She grunted as she tripped and planted her face in the snow.

"Being a pregnant dragoness sucks," she growled as she pulled herself up and made her slow way through the avenue towards the town hall. The trolls gathered in the avenue froze as she approached them. One young troll dropped the bag he was carrying as he stared up at her, shocked.

"A dragon!" he gasped, loud enough for her to hear.

_Why the hell am I so interesting?_ She thought as her eyes ran across the trolls staring directly at her. Halfway to the town hall, a three-foot-tall male troll child approached her at a run. He stopped directly in front of her, forcing her to pause as well. Venus was rather confused by his action—confused that he would approach her while the adults all froze in mild fear, still unused to dragons living so near them. In the young troll's hand, he clenched a large parchment around the size of her own paw.

"She-dragon!" he gasped. "Wow! The dragons who freed us from the royalists have come to Dante's Freezer, which means you must be one of them."

One of the trolls in a nearby urban house switched on the light and slid through the front door to investigate what was occurring outside his house. He was able to make-out Venus's form in the semi-darkness and approached her as he clapped his gloved hands. Other trolls did the same and emerged from their own homes, applauding, cheering, and whistling for one of the dragons who had saved them.

Venus was at first shocked by the unusual praise. A smile grew on her face as well as a blush, and she bowed her head.

"She-dragon," the young troll continued, "I've collected the autographs of many troll heroes, but I don't have anything from the dragons. Could I please have your paw print? Please? I'd be so grateful," his eyes were wide. "_Please please please…_"

Venus's grin widened and she lowered her head close to the troll child. "Of course, sweetie," she replied, joy seeping into her voice.

The young troll screamed excitedly as he placed the parchment on the ground. From his small jacket, he took out a jar of ink and an ink brush. Venus raised her right paw, allowing the troll child to paint it with the ink. When he had finished, she pressed her paw down on the parchment. After a minute, she raised her paw, revealing a clean paw-print on the page. The child gathered his prize into his small hands and blew on it in order for it to dry faster.

"Hell yeah," he cried when it had dried. He turned his attention to Venus and bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, she-dragon."

"You're welcome, little man," Venus giggled.

The troll's eyes then narrowed. "A-are you Venus O'Van Sea."

Venus blinked, surprised the child had noticed her. "Y-yes."

"_The_ Venus O' Van Sea? Sister to Helix O' Van Sea and wife to the Cloaked Widow-Maker, Shigi?"

"Yes," she replied, "but my husband doesn't like his former title. He isn't proud of the things he has done, so help him and don't call him that anymore, okay?"

The boy nodded his head. "Yes! Have you come to collect Shigi, Venus?"

The dragoness was taken aback. "Y-yes, how'd you know?"

"I saw him being carried in by another dragoness. He seems to have been hurt, as he was riding her back."

Venus blinked. _What? _She removed the shock from her face and asked the child in a low voice. "Do you know exactly where they took him?"

"The town hall," he replied, pointing a finger to the massive building at the end of the avenue.

"Thanks, little man," she said, giggling. She gave him a kiss on the forehead before she made her way around him and moved as quickly as she could manage to the town hall, leaving the young troll frozen where she left him with a shocked expression plastered on his face. "Cool…"

Venus continued on to the town hall, oblivious to the small crowd of trolls which were following her.

Samuel Van Vulture was leaning back in his large chair before his mahogany desk in his office. His feet were propped up on the desk, and he was nearing slumber when what sounded like screaming and shouting reached his ears.

"Damn it, don't tell me this is another riot," he growled to himself as he lifted himself up from his chair and approached the window of his office. From the window, he could see the courtyard, which, to his surprise, contained Venus with a small crowd of cheering trolls behind her.

"Venus O' Van Sea?" he whispered. "What the hell is she doing here?" he made it way out of his office and hurried down the halls towards the entrance.

Venus had noticed the crowd and was showing them away and she slapped the doors with her tail. Before long, the door was answered by a teenage troll female dressed in a typical maid's attire. However, the troll female made no motion to let her inside, and instead stared at the massive scarlet dragoness. For a few moments before she opened her mouth and breathed:

"Venus?"

"Lizabeta?"

"Sis-in-law, it's you!" Lizabeta screeched cheerfully, hurrying towards her sister and hugging her large muzzle. The two separated before long. "Come in, big sis," Liz said, stepping aside and allowing Venus room to squeeze through the door. Liz shut it behind her, stopping the racket of the trolls outside from reaching them.

The atrium was basically empty. There were two doors in the room, one on the left wall on the other on the right. Both were too small for her to enter through. In front of her was a large set of stairs.

Lizabeta shuffled over in front of her sister. "You've come for Shigi, I take it. Right, Venus?"

"Yes," the dragoness replied. "I just want to hold him so badly, Liz." Her voice was weak and shaking as tears formed in her eyes.

Lizabeta waved her hands frantically. "Hey hey hey, Shh, shh, Venus. Shigi's fine, don't worry! He's just unable to walk and he's speaking a little abnormally, but he'll get over that soon enough, okay?" she said, stroking Venus's snout.

Venus raised her head and smiled. "Thanks, little sis," she replied softly. "But I'm not here just to collect Shigi."

Lizabeta blinked, removing her hands from Venus's muzzle. "Why? What's wrong, Venus?" she asked, concerned.

Venus took several deep breaths to collect herself. She licked her lips before she finally spoke. "I'm pregnant. It's Shigi's."

However, instead of appearing joyful about this news, Venus instead took on an air of sorrow. Lizabeta was unable to show any emotion save for shock.

"How could Shigi impregnate you?" she finally asked. "You're a dragon, and he's a troll. I don't think that's possible."

"It is his," Venus replied surely. "Can't you tell?" Lizabeta shook her head. "I swear I am pregnant, and it is his. Don't turn me away…," she begged, tears spilling from her eyes like rain and collecting on the floor beneath her.

Lizabeta's heart cried out for her sister-in-law. She took a cautious step forward and hugged her tightly as well as she could, rubbing the dragon's throat with her hands.

"I believe you, sis," Lizabeta whispered, loud enough for Venus to hear over her stifled sobs. "But it'll take more than words to convince my mom and Kimara."

Venus sniffed. "W-what do you have in mind?"

"Well," Lizabeta began, "I'm not sure if it'll work for dragons, but I have some home pregnancy tests stashed away in my room."

"P-pregnancy test?" Venus asked, confused.

"You don't know about them? Well, they're basically little sticks that you pee on and, before long, it might show a plus sign—which means you're pregnant."

She sniffed loudly. "Trolls are unbelievably advanced."

"Wait here, sis," Lizabeta said before she turned and hurried up the staircase. She proceeded through the halls towards her room, leaving her gravid dragon sister alone. Venus's legs seemed unable to support her, and she collapsed beneath her own weight and settled onto her side.

As Venus awaited anxiously for her sister's return, Samuel was waiting for the troll to leave his earshot. When she was far enough away, he climbed slowly down the staircase.

"Venus O' Van Sea," he said when he reached the base of the stairs. The dragoness rose her head slightly to make eye contact with the troll. "You're here for your husband, I take it."

Venus rose slowly, still unsure as to if her legs would be able to support her. They were, thank the gods. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. "Am I intruding?"

Samuel shook his head. "Of course you're not, Venus." He took several steps toward her. "Any ally of the resistance is no burden to me," he replied with a chuckle. "So, what brings you to our frozen fishing wonderland, hmm? Aside from coming to collect your husband, of course."

Venus could not help but smile. "I came so Shigi could see his own child's birth. I'm very near my due date—I think I stopped to pee on my way here fifty times."

The troll's eyes widened. "Wait, wait. You're pregnant with Shigi's child? H-how is that possible?" he asked, astonished. "You are a dragon and he is—"

"A troll," Venus finished for him. "I know, but Lizabeta is getting me a pee-stick or something like that…something to determine if I am actually pregnant. She'll be back soon."

Samuel could see the despair in her eyes and hear it in her voice as she spoke. He continued speaking with her about meaningless things until they heard Lizabeta make her way down the staircase, her footsteps creating a low thud that echoed through the room. She hurried past Samuel and stopped directly in front of Venus.

"I've got it, sis!" she said triumphantly, revealing to her a white stick about six inches long. One end was made of some sort of foam, while the other had only a small window made of plastic. Venus stared quizzically at the device before her.

"Impressive," she said, nodding. She turned her eyes upward to the troll. "So, what do I do again?"

Lizabeta laughed. "You pee on it, of course."

"Yeah, well do it outside. You won't be able to enter the bathroom and you definitely cannot piss on this floor in here—I just got it cleaned," Samuel instructed her.

Venus nodded, smiling weakly at the troll leader. Lizabeta rested a hand on the dragoness's shoulder.

"It's alright, sis, just come with me," she said, her voice low. "I'll take your around to the back of the town hall where you can take the test." She began leading Venus towards the double doors, which she opened with her free hand. A harsh, biting cold entered the room as they headed out the doors and into the late night of Dante's Freezer.

In the room Van Vulture had kindly gave her for her stay at Dante's Freezer, Cynder and her purple life-mate were lying on their sides, facing one another. Spyro was kissing her tenderly on her cheeks as he wrapped his tail around hers.

"I thought you were dead, Spy," she said for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"It's alright, Cyn," he comforted her, pulling away slightly. "We destroyed the Princess Of Pus. Everyone back at home is going to owe us a lifetime of gratitude when we get back, I just know it," he said with a chuckle. He licked her snout again, gaining a blush from the dragoness. Cynder squeezed his tail tighter with her own.

"You know, Spy, I'm glad that kiss we had in the Valdin Swamp wasn't our last. That's the funny thing about kisses: You never know when you'll get another one," she whispered to him. "And I'm so glad you're safe." A smile grew on her lips as she leaned forward and began to passionately lick the base of his neck. Spyro stretched out his neck in reply, moaning in reply to the feeling her sensual, dark dragoness tongue had on him.

Cynder began to lift his tail with her own, up and down, landing with a thud on the bed each time. Spyro began to chuckle, her tongue tickling him. After a moment or so longer, he pulled away from her warmth.

"Alright, Cyn," he said. "That's enough. I'm very tired. I flew a long way, and I'm not feeling right, okay?" he explained as he retreated to his pillow.

Cynder, slightly disappointed by his rejection, sighed and joined him, resting on her side. Their eyes met one another's. She leaned forward and gave him a tender kiss on the muzzle.

"I can't wait to get back to Twilight Falls, Spy."

"Me neither, Cyn," he agreed with a smile before licking her muzzle just once. In reply, she shimmed closer to him, their underbellies touching. "I feel like I can hardly breathe the frozen air here. I want to taste the life there again and see the glowing plants lighting up the entire forest."

"And the pitter-patter of little feet on the floor," she muttered, lying her head on the side of his neck.

Spyro chuckled. "Yeah, I like eating those forest rats, too. They taste like chicken."

Cynder blushed. "No, Spy. I was thinking more like…"_Uh…how do I say this?_

"Yeah, Cyn?" he asked, caught off guard by her weak voice.

She swallowed hard. "What if…what if they were little dragon feet?"

Spyro froze in shock. _She wants to be a mother?_ His silence caused concern to grow inside of Cynder, who lifted her head from his neck and faced him, eying him. "Are you alright, Spy?"

He ignored her question. "Cynder, have you seen an infant lately? They just eat and crap and cry. They cry when they crap and crap when they cry. Just imagine what a dragon child would be like. It would be ten times worse than those troll infants.

"Don't you want a family, Spy?" she asked, somewhat hurt.

Spyro sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Cynder, you are my family right now. I wouldn't trade that for anything in the universe, okay?"

She hesitated for a short period of time before replying. "Okay." She smiled weakly and licked his snout. "But…could we at least have some fun before we sleep?"

"Sorry, but what do you mean?" Spyro asked, blinked.

Cynder laughed mysteriously as she slowly pulled out from under the covers a troll-made two-inch wide condom. She smirked as she waved it in his face.

"Shigi's sister, Kimara, gave me this. She knew about you and I met and asked if I'd like to have some fun with you if—sorry, _when_ you returned." She informed him as she rubbed her vaginal hiding place against his penile one. She reached one paw under the covers and rubbed the unwrapped condom on her treasure. "Want me to you read you a bedtime story, Spy?" she asked seductively, her voice low as she waved it in front of his nose.

"H-hell yeah, Cynder," he replied, hypnotized by the heavenly smell emerging from the condom. He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality as he remembered the condom was designed fro trolls. "I don't think it'll fit my cock, Cynder. It's for trolls, not dragons."

"Oh, Spy, come here and we'll find out, baby," she said as she rolled Spyro onto his back, his massive cock forming a tent in the covers. Cynder ripped away the covers enthusiastically, revealing his dragonhood fully erect and his purple, tender seed sack free of its hiding place. Cynder bit open containing the condom and began stretching it slowly from his knob to his seed sack. Spyro simply laid still, dumbfounded at the ability of the latex device to stretch, despite the fact that troll penises were exceptionally smaller than dragon ones. Cynder chuckled as she took his giant seed sack in her claw and used the other claw to stretch the condom over his seed sack. Pulling it until the latex appeared to groan, she released the latex, which sprang back and snapped his tender sack, gaining a shocked yelp from the purple dragon.

"Trolls sure know how to have safe sex," Cynder giggled as she positioned herself ontop of him on all fours. She angled herself so the tip of his dragonhood was probing around inside of her vaginal hiding place, painting the tip of his protected member with her lube. She then stretched out her neck and sensually nibbled the base of his throat. Spyro let pleased moans escape his lips.

Cynder slowly waved her hips and she lowered herself onto his big, fat member. She closed her eyes and raised her head, moaning continuously. Her treasure was stretched beyond belief as soon as he had his entire member inside her. She was stretched to the point where she had to spread her hind legs as far as she could. She raised and lowered her hips, screaming with pleasure as she swayed her tail left and right. Spyro was sweating and moaning, from both pleasure and pain, as the dragoness began to bounce up and down, his member almost leaving her treasure with each bounce.

She stopped her bouncing and stretched out her neck again and nibbled his throat sending his arousal even higher. She resumed her slow bucking of her hips into his, coiling her tail around his own.

After a while, both of them were nearing their climaxes, burning feelings developing in their hips. Cynder began gushing her golden lube, which slid down the sides of his member and down his body, soaking the bed.

"Spy…ah!" she gasped, cocking her had up.

"Cyn!" Spyro moaned.

Cynder exploded with pleasure, her scales standing on end. Their tails vibrated as Spyro filled the condom with his seed, causing it to literally burst inside of her, their reproductive juices mixing.

Cynder collapsed, panting, and retreated to Spyro's side, completely unaware that she was dragging along an exploded condom, dripping his seed all over the sheets. When she did notice it, she retracted it slowly with her teeth, causing the cum she had recently harvest to form a small puddle on the bed. As Cynder took in the mess they had made from their making love, she began to think of the poor maids who would have to clean it up. She shook the thought from her mind with a shrug and coiled her tail around Spyro's.

"Thanks, Spy," she breathed. "I really needed that."

"That was crap," Spyro scoffed. "No wonder we don't have condons or whatever back home."

"Condoms," Cynder corrected him before she licked his face. "It's never pleasurable for the anyone—protected sex, that is." She said with a giggle.

The two fell asleep in a puddle of their own pleasure and afterglow.

**Page break**

Venus and Lizabeta reentered the town hall via the large double doors. In Lizabeta's hand she clutched the pregnancy test. In its window, one could see a large, pink plus sign.

"It worked! Positive," Lizabeta said, joyful. She turned to Venus. "Let's hope this will be enough to convince my mother and Kimara, Venus."

"You can convince them, can't you, little sis?" Venus asked, nuzzling her troll sister, a tear rolling down from her eyes. Lizabeta frowned and stroked her snout and rubbed her throat.

"Of course I can, sis. Maybe not Mother, but Kimara will believe me. You're going to have to play your part to convince my mother, though," a smile grew on her lips. "Cry beyond your control. Suck up to her. Can you do that, big sis?"

Venus sniffed and nodded in reply.

"There's a good dragoness," Lizabeta whispered, patting her large sister on the snout. "Stay here, and I'll be right back with them, okay?"

She turned on her heels and hurried up the stairs and through the halls. Anxiousness grew in Venus's stomach, and she began to pace around the room and she thought of what she would say to her mother-in-law. _Will she believe me?_ She asked herself. _The test is positive, but what if they think it's not Shigi's?_

She found herself waiting for around half an hour before she grew concerned. She felt awkward in this strange environment, alone in a place she didn't know. She began to think that Lizabeta had simply fooled her and had no intention of returning. She shook her head, casting the thought from her mind, and continued to think up what she would say to her mother-in-law.

Soon, the sound of footsteps on the staircase shut her mouth. Venus turned to the stairs and straightened herself the best as she could, scanning Lizbeta, her mother, and sister as they headed down the stairs. She grew paralyzed with fear—the fear that they wouldn't believe the test and—

Her thoughts were cut off as Kimara rushed forward and awkwardly hugged the dragoness on the chest. Lizabeta curled her arms around Venus's neck, letting the dragoness feel her warmth. The acceptance of both of Shigi's sisters nearly brought tears to her eyes, but it was the cold stare of Katani that brought her back to reality.

The troll's arms were crossed over her chest, and her eyes were narrow, digging daggers into Venus's skin. Her voice was sharp. "How the hell am I supposed to know if the child you're carrying is Shigi's and not some other dragon's?"

The two sisters turned sharply to face their mother. "Mother!" they both shouted, astonished.

"Shut up," Katani commanded them, never straying her eyes from Venus's own. "This dragoness is the reason Shigi does not want to come home and stay with us. The time he has spent here in his bed, crippled, in the most I have seen him since he married this fire-breathing bitch."

Tears spilled from Venus's eyes. "W-what?" she cried. "W-what do you mean? It's not my fault, it's not my fault! I love Shigi! I love hi—"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say," Katani hissed. "You have no right to say anything."

"Mother!" shouted Lizabeta, releasing her hands from Venus's neck and pointing a long nail at her mother. "You know Shigi never wants to return because you told him he's a liar who screws lizards. Those were your exact words!"

Katani ignored all her daughter said, and continued standing there, menacingly. Lizabeta kept her stance, while Kimara rubbed Venus's muzzle as the dragoness sobbed.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Kimara whispered.

"B-but Shigi…," Venus began softly. "H-he has to be with me. I need him…I need him…"

Lizabeta took a step forward, clenching her hands into fists. "How can you be so cruel, Mom? She's carrying Shigi's baby, Mother, and you treat her like…like she's a grublin or something!" she screeched. "Why are you so cruel? Why do you like paining her?"

Katani remained still, though, inside, she was screaming out in confusion about her daughters' compassion for the dragoness who had stolen her son from her. Venus cried out, her tears staining her cheeks.

"Please, Katani!" she moaned, blinking the tears from her eyes. She inhaled deeply and hiccupped. "I-I just want to hold Shigi… I just want to tell h-him I'm carrying his child. Please…"

"I will never let you near him again," Katani hissed. "He's not well! He needed 30 stitches in his stomach and nearly died. He doesn't need you. He doesn't want you. Leave him alone and never come back."

Venus screamed as she collapsed to the floor, sobbing. She wrapped her paws around her eyes and moaned. "Shigi…Shigi…."

Katani, with a small smile on her face, turned on her heel and was about to head back up the stairs when her two daughters rushed forward and blocked her way.

"What the hell are you stupid girls doin—" she hissed before she was cut off by Kimara.

"Mother, don't you remember how hard life was when you had the two of us and Shigi?" she asked, her eyes narrow. "All Venus wants is to enjoy her child with Shigi, its father. Why can't you understand that? Why can't understand that she loves him? Venus is our sister, which means she's your daughter; how can you treat your own daughter that way?"

"She is a monster!" Katani yowled, her voice cracking as it rose terribly in octave. "She's done nothing but—"

"She is our sister, Mother," Lizabeta said, echoing her sister's words. "She's carrying our niece or nephew, and your grandchild. Don't do this to her! You have no right to deprive her from seeing Shigi."

Katani was taken aback, and took a step behind her. She turned her head behind her and eyed Venus, lying on the floor, sobbing, unable to move. Katani remained still, sampling staring at the dragoness until she finally spoke.

"Do you really care for my son?" she asked, her voice dripping with poison.

Venus sniffed. "I love him, Katani."

Katani turned her eyes away. "And he cares for you too, I can tell. Damn, I'll bring him down. But I swear on all the gods in the heavens that if you lay a finger on him, I'll kill you, regardless of whether or not you're pregnant with his child or not."

"Mother!" Lizabeta hissed.

Katani waved her hand in her daughter's direction to quiet her. "He was nearly killed by Queen Enola, and every inch of his body is wounded. If I see a drop of blood on this floor, I shall kill you."

"W-why would I ever hurt him?" Venus questioned. "I want to be beside him for the rest of my life, and I want him to be my child's side as well. Please, please, let him come!" she cried, her shoulders shaking.

Katani nodded and continued up the stairs, her daughters following. Venus continued to sob into her paws for around twenty minutes, when Katani and her daughters returned. This time, Venus noticed Shigi using his sisters as crutches as he made his slow way down the steps, wincing with the slightest movement.

Venus let out a joyful cry when their eyes met, and joyful tears spilled from her. She rose slowly to her feet, and Shigi struggled out of his sister's grasps.

"Venus!" he gasped, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"You can't walk, Shigi," Lizabeta scolded him.

"Fine," Shigi scoffed playfully to his sister.

Shigi's mother, standing behind them, was carrying a bundle of blankets and a pillow in her arms.

"What's with the pillows, Mom?" Venus questioned.

Katani sighed angrily."Well, Shigi wants to sleep out here with you. He loves you that much, Venus," she said as she laid many layers of blanket on the ground, forming a thin bed for her son. His sisters carefully rested him on the bed and propped his head up with some folded blankets

Venus filled with joy as she settled herself next to him and lowered her head just above his face. He raised his arms upward and wrapped them around her neck.

"I never thought I'd see you again, baby," Venus said, her eyes watering with tears of joy. She nuzzled him again and again, receiving kisses on the snout by her troll life-mate.

Shigi's sisters merely watched this obviously private moment with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, how cute!" Lizabeta chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, very cute," Katani said with a sigh. She turned on her heel and walked off, rolling her eyes.

"Shigi…," Venus began, her voice trailing off. Joy built up inside of her to the point that she could no longer hold it in and screeched, "I'm pregnant!"

He simply nodded. "I know, darling. The Chronicler came to me," he explained. "He told me I'm part dragon, believe it or not. And that being your life-mate for this long and serving the dragons—"

"—has earned you the right to impregnate one," Venus said, cutting him off. "He told me as well, little man." She said with a smile before licking his face affectionately.

As the two odd lovers lost themselves in each other, Shigi's sisters approached the two, causing the two to break apart.

"When are you due, Sis?" Kimara questioned Venus.

"Tomorrow," she stated simply. Her announcement gained a surprised gasp from the troll sisters.

"You mean you may have to give birth here?" Lizabeta asked.

Before Venus could reply, Kimara piped up. "Can we have a listen, big sis?"

"Hell yeah, sister," Venus replied, her joy showing in her face. Lizabeta and Kimara smiled, rather excited, as they watched Venus roll on to her side. When she had spun around completely, the two sisters placed their heads against her swollen belly.

"I can hear it kicking!" Kimara screeched happily. "It won't be long now, my little nephew…or niece. Your aunt will be here to welcome you!" she giggled.

**Page break**

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked the dirty flashback. [laughs] But now, let's get serious. I'm lacking ideas! Because of that, I think this book may end soon. So, spill any ideas you think I may like. PM me at any time….Leave an honest detailed review and tell me how much you like my story as far as the categories below go. The next chapter will take at least one week to write, 1 month maximum.**

**INTIMACY 1-10**

**STORY LINE 1-10**

**CHARACTERS 1-10**

**ACTION 1-10**

**ROMANCE 1-10**

**GENRE ACCURACY 1-10**

**1: being extremely disappointed**

**10: being amazing **

**And thanks again to** Iceclaw14 **for proofreading my 1st story and this chapter. She has been a great help :)**

**Without ideas, I fear this trilogy may end soon :(.**


	30. New Lives and New Threats

**~~New Lives & New Threats~~ **

**(Author/deviantMIND: In the third story of this trilogy I will require good co-writers: people who are good at character development and grammar. Co-writer registrations are always welcome :). **

**There will be a birth scene in this chapter, very graphic, so please read no further if you...*sighs*...well if you didn't listen to me last chapter, your not going to now...Enjoy, my fans! :D.)**

**I would also like to thank **_**Iceclaw14**_** for proofreading my 1st story. She is the very reason I am still writing :D. and **_**OneToBeFeared, **_**for encouraging me to make this sequel. And all those who read, encouraging me to continue :D.**

**Author:**

**I have come across a very interesting weapon, a rapier.**

**A rapier is a slender, sharply pointed sword, ideally used for thrusting attacks, used mainly in early modern Europe during the 16th and 17th centuries**. **They also have cups around the handle, or hilts, to protect the wielder's hand during sword-locks. I will have them in this chapter, so I wanted you guys to know OK.**

At 5AM, in the room Samuel Van Vulture graciously gave her and her purple life-mate, Cynder yawns awake, stretching on the bed, soaked with their juices of love. She nudged her slumbering purple mate awake, who faced her with a smile

"Morning, Cyn."

"Get up, my big purple stud." she licked. "Its time for us to leave for Twilight Falls."

"What about Venus, Cyn?"

"What about her?" Cynder asked concerned.

"She's mean to give birth today, Cynder. She told me.

"She'l be fine" Cynder giggled "She has Shigi and his sisters, Lizabeta & Kimara. She doesnt need us. Besides the cold here is getting to me, Spy." She nuzzled, gaining a smile from the purple dragon "Com on, Spy. I wanna get home. We have done enough here."

As Cynder and her purple life-mate got off the bed and stretched, Cynder felt her stomach twisting and turning and ran into the small bathroom the room was equipped with and hurled furiously into the small toilet, built for humanoid-trolls.

Spyro eyed her, concerned "You alright Cyn?"

"Yeah im fine vomits, Spy. It was probably that chicken Samuel Van Vulture vomits gave me. Didnt taste 100%." she chuckled wipping her face as she approach spyro and nudged him so they could depart

"Come on, Spy. Lets leave this frozen fishing colony. Please' she plead, moaning in frustration

Spyro sighed "OK, Cyn" chuckled, before licking her muzzle, gaining a scream of joy from Cynder. And so the hero lovers left the guest room of the town hall of the fishing colony and headed own the halls, their sides rubbing together as they walked. Cynder, without thinking, laid her head on the back of Spyro neck as they walked. But the hero's eyes shot open and they froze in place, hearing the growl of a senile female humanoid-troll

"Who the hell ejaculated all over the bed!." Katani growled

"Crap. Run, Cyn." Spyro and Cynder ran, as if the dark master himself were behind them. They jumped out a large open window and took flight for Twilight Falls.

it was 5AM and the sun was barely rising over Dante's Freezer. Young, gravid Venus slumbers with her humanoid-troll life mate, Shigi, on a large bundle of blankets. He laid against her womb, his head rested on her swollen belly, hearing his future child kick passionately. Venus was her tail wrapped around him to contain him, laying her head next to him. She awoke with a loud gaping looked down and giggled, seeing her troll life mate sleeping with his head against her womb, bearing his child. She craned her neck down and licked his face affectionately, causing him to mumble awake. He looked up at his Dragoness

"Morning, Honey," he said, smiling

"Morning, baby" Venus said, before giving him a last-minute lick on the face. Venus got up and cracked all over, which wasn't easy for Venus, being heavily gravid and mere hours from delivering her child. As she got up and stretched all over, Shigi's eyes shot open, surprised to see his two sisters come down the stairs enthusiastically.

The two humanoid-troll females stood before their heavily gravid sister-in-law, Venus, "Your delivering today aren't you, Venus?" Kimara asked.

"Y-Yeah": she stuttered "Why" she asked slightly concerned by her troll sister behavior "Well me and Kim were just wondering if.. er.."

"could we please be there, sis-in-law?. We wanna meet our baby nephew or niece so badly" Kimara asked, cutting her sister off.

Venus smiled and craned her head down to her humanoid-troll sisters "Of course you can!" she screeched "I dont wanna be alone when I deliver anyway." With that said, she gained a scream of excitement from Shigi's two sister, Lizabeta and Kimara, whom faced each other and jumped up and down squealing like a dread-wing. Lizabeta and Kimara froze, a thought growing in their minds.

They then turned to Venus "Wait, Sis, where you going to deliver?" Kimara asked

"Yeah, you cant just push it out here. Mom and Samuel will kill us" Lizabeta chuckled.

Lizabeta walked around Venus, scratching her chin "How the hell do dragons feed their newborns?" she asked walking around Venus, slightly weirding her out "You havent got boob's, Venus.'

"Well, in the dragon realms such as Avalar, we chew up meat and fish for our newborns." Lizabeta and Kimara stuck out their tongues with disgust, fighting the mild urge to vomit "Yeah its real sick, I know, but I watched my older sister chewing up fish, I think I get the gist of it"

"Venus, darling" Shigi began, causing Venus to rotate to face him "When trolls have babies the mothers have to breast feed them." Shigi approached her. She craned her neck down to him, allowing him to stroke her muzzle "I just hope our baby's born with teeth, cause nobody here is lactating" He chuckled, right before he pecked her muzzle. Shigi, completely forgetful that he is recovering from being shot in both feet and the gut, tried to get. but collapsed, feeling the shattered bones in his left foot grind together.

"Shigi" Venus gasped, rushing over to him, laying on his back. Venus craned her neck down and licked him passionately "Ooh you OK, my little man?"

"Yes Im alright, Venus" he said. he then froze for a moment and moved his right foot up and down. His mouth hung open, astonished that his right foot was almost completely healed. "By the ancestors, Venus, your a healing dragon. This foot was completely broken last night." Shigi grabbed her neck and licked her on the snout. I might be able to take a walk through town, with a walking stick or something."

"Its takes more than a few bullets to bring down a dragon, Shigi." she then kissed the side of his head "Even partial two-legged ones"

Meanwhile, in her room in the temple of chieftains , Chieftess Vahali Zora, Slumbers with her gigantic life mate, Helix, who had his wings and arms around her and his tail coiled round hers, his head rested on her neck. Helix was exhausted, having escorted her around the entire Zak Noik territory the previous day, and didnt even mumble as Vahali slowly pulled herself from his warmth/. She was told by a nurse, provided to her by the Zak Noik chieftain, Sakwai, that she should suck upon the juices of the sweet cane, given to her in generous quantities when the chieftains threw her a baby-shower. She bit the end of the cane and began to drain it of its juices. as she drank from the sweet healthy cane, essential to a pregnant marsh-dragoness's wellbeing, her eyes shot open feeling large amounts of liquid spill from her vaginal folds. She quickly turned around and gasped, seeing the large puddle of pink water she left on the stone floor. She rushed over to Helix. She began nudging him on the head to awake him

"Arrg! What is it!" he awoke from a bad dream, obviously. Little did he know that the current reality was no better.

"Helix. my water just broke, ah!" she screamed in agony "I need you to go get some nurses from the tree. Hurry, baby!" she groaned aloud, lay on on her side and clutching her womb.

"Alright, honey," he shouted and gave her a lick on the neck. He then bursted through the door, running as though the Dark Master himself was behind him. Helix ran down the mammoth stone stairs and then ran towards the Hal Jani tree, draped with the banners of the clan. he took flight and landed in the threshold of the side entrance, gaining the concern of many Hal Jani clan members, including Alexis, whom left her son with her kind-hearted brother, Zax, and his lady friend, Svetlana, and ran up to Helix

"Whats wrong, Helix?" she gasped

"Vahali's in labor!" he shouted, gaining an expression of shock from Alexis "She needs a nurse in her room right now! Right now! Right now!"

"Alright!" Alexis screamed, cutting Helix off "Ill get one. Just return to her. She's going to need you to hold her hand, Helix." Helix nodded and jumped off the side entrance and glided down towards the temple of chieftains. Helix returned to Vahali, who was laying on her side on the bed, a trail of afterbirth drooling from her vaginal hiding place.

"Helix" she yelped in agony "come here and hold my paw. Please!" she plead, a severe look of agony on her face. Helix obliged and rushed over to comfort his marsh-dragoness. He laid behind her and squeezed her paw tightly, she squeezed back in response. Helix comforted Vahali for 10 minutes, squeezing her paw with one claw, rubbing her back with the other and kissing her neck, when a Hal Jani nurse from the tree finally arrived

"Vahali is in labor. Come in please. She needs help!"

"I know, Helix" she said as she approached and examined the delivering dragoness "Just squeeze her hand and I will pull the children from her. But your going to have to push it past your pelvic bone before I can anything" She explained as she approached Vahalis head "You understand, Chieftess?" Vahali nodded, hurt beyond speaking "Good." she then faced Helix "She needs some water to cool her off, Helix"

"Gotcha" Helix nodded as he took a large bucket from the corner of the room and burst out the door. He then ran out the temple, towards the small poll where th Zak Noik drink and submerged the bucket, filling it and carried the cold water back to his life mate, delivering his child in her room in the temple of chieftains. Helix gazed upon his life mate, Vahali, screaming as she pushed, gushing small amounts of blood each time she did.

The nurse turned to face Helix, a bucket of water in his jaws, "You got the water! Make her some wet towels now!" the nurse shouted. Helix then took three white towels and submerged them in the bucket and laid them over her one-by-one, so is to cool her off, of course. He then proceeded to lay down before her and squeeze her paw. As vahali pushed she took few second breaks to lick Helix on the muzzle, so is to thank him for squeezing her paw. Vahali, eventually, managed to push the child past her pelvis. the nurse inserted her arm into her vagina, causing her to gasp, though Helix was quick to comfort her, licking her neck and squeezing her paw as tight as he could without breaking it

"I got its legs, chieftess, When I say 'go' just breath as best you can and leave the pulling to me OK?"

Vahali nodded weakly "Yeah just pull it out please!" she screamed in agony, Gaining a comforting nuzzle from her concerned life-mate, Helix, whom she nuzzled back with thanks

"Alright, ready?...NOW!" the nurse shouted out she pulled the first baby from her opera house

. Her vagina reached it stretching limit and tore, producing a large among of blood ontop of the afterbirth. She groaned loudly with relief as the nurse held a whimpering youngling in her arms. It had its mother's body structure, glistening black scales and tiny glowing purple stars all over, the exact same colours of its father and a blood-red underbelly, also just like her fathers. and she was had tiny blunt white horns. She also shared the sea-shell-like tail scythe of her mother

"Its a girl, chieftess" the nurse screeched as she laid the child down on the bed near her head. Vahali smiled at the sight of her Half marsh dragon half dark-dragon child, who cocked her head up to lick her massive mother muzzle.

"You have to chew off the cord, chieftess" the nurse reminded her. So Vahali rolled her daughter over and nipped off the chord, swallowing it whole, so is to provide milk for her later on.

She nuzzled her daughter, and smelled her passionately, gaining her unique scent, and her daughter did the same. Though eventually, the youngling's eyes met Helix's. The young dark marsh youngling eyed him curiously for 30 seconds, tilting her head. Vahali then faced the male whom put her in this painful position

"Go on, Helix, cuddle your daughter. She wants you" Vahali screeched, full of joy, being a mother. Helix smiled and slowly approached. The youngling, at first, backed up, whimpering slightly, at the sight of her massive father, Helix. Helix, though disappointed by his daughter being fearful of him, lowered his massive head to her. She merely retreated to her mothers snout, crying

"Its alright, baby, He's your dadda. He's your daddy, bubba. Shh-shh-shh-shh" Vahali tried to calm her daughter, still dripping wet with vaginal lube, blood, and...ancestors knows what "You dont have to be afraid of daddy, baby." Vahali then faced her male "She doesn't know you yet, Helix, but-she will." it was then that Helix had an idea brewing in his head. He knew a fair bit about dragonling's being the close uncle of two. Helix then lowered his head to his daughter and began to softly sing _Everything I Own_ by _Boy George. _As he sang, his daughter gradually raised her head to face her massive father, a gigantic dark monster from her tiny point of view, being barely bigger than his own paw.

_You sheltered me from harm_

_kept me warm_

_you kept me warm_

_you gave a life to me_

_you set me free_

_you set me free_

_of all the years I ever knew_

_those final ones I had with you_

_I would give everything I own_

_Give up my life my heart my home_

_I would give everything I own_

_just to have you back again_

Helix paused for moment. His daughter began to approach him. Though still too fearful to touch him, she stretched out her neck just within smelling range and absorbed his scent.

"Well keep singing, baby. She likes it" Vahali encouraged. So Helix cleared his throat and continued,

_You taught my how to fly_

_I dont know why_

_just dont know why _

_You told those lies to me_

_you set me free_

_you set me free_

_of all the years I ever knew_

_those final ones I spent you_

_I would give everything I own_

_give up my life my heart my home_

_I would give everything I own_

_just to have you back again_

_just to hold you once again_

_if theres someone you know_

_that wont let you go_

_their taking it all for granted_

_they'l loose them one day_

_someone take them away_

_you wont ever hear what they say_

_I would give everything I own _

_give up my life my heart my home_

_I would give everything I own _

_just to have you back again_

_just to hold you once again_

Helix's daughter began to giggle like the infant she is

"Great voice, Daddy" Vahali giggled for her daughter. Helix continued the song, hoping his daughter will not fear his touch, eventually.

_I would give everything I own _

_give up my life my heart my heart my home_

_I would give everything I own _

_just to hold you once again _

_just to have you back again_

_once again._

His daughter slowly left her mothers snout and approached her father Helix, his head lowered to her height, and began to smell her father's snout

"I am your daddy. Me da-da."

His daughter then began to lick her fathers muzzle "Ooh, Helix, see? All be because you merely sang to her" Vahali said, tears of joy filling her face, watching her daughter lick her fathers muzzle, shaking her tail the whole time she did, but, at the same time, absorbing her fathers unique scent, so is to recognize him in the long run. The Hal Jani nurse, admiring the chieftess's daughter, approached the male whom impregnated her, Helix.

"The chieftess will need lots of food, water and rest. And, sorry for bringing this up, but you going to have to babysit while the chieftess carries out her duty."

"Thats alright. I should spend time with my daughter anyway."

"Yeah, Helix," the nurse began "Normally its the female who does most of the work, whilst the male fulfills his duties: hunting, gathering, leading armies and etc. But since Vahali is the 1st female marsh dragon to lead a clan.."

"Means Im stuck with the duty" He chuckled rolling his eyes "I dont mind though. I used to babysit my nephew and niece often while my older sister was out hunting. and went to meetings and suck. Besides I think I should bond with her."

Helix then laid down behind his life mate and wrapped his wings and arms around her "What will you name her, Honey?"

"I-I was thinking was calling her Kiara."

"I like it" Helix said as he put his muzzle towards Vahali and pecked her cheek. The nurse then used a wet towel to clean Kiara off. And then mother nudged her towards her nipples for her first drink. She happily obliged and limped towards her nipples, hidden between her thighs. The young swamp dragoness immediately latched on and began massaging her mothers breast, guzzling the rich creamy milk. Vahali gasped as her daughter tugged at her tender nipple. Helix comforted her, licking her neck and squeezing her hand

"It'l take some getting used to, chieftess, but once she latches on your stuck until she's finished. Simple as that."

"Thats OK. feels good after awhile though" she moaned as her daughter began draining her. She then faced the nurse "When will I be able to leave to tend to my clan?"

"Tomorrow, chieftess"

"Really?" she asked astonished "Just that long? I was expecting longer."

"As long as you have somebody to take care of her, preferably her father. father-child-bonding is very important among marsh-dragons" the nurse explained as Kiara sucked upon her mothers nipple.

Meanwhile, in Dante's Freezer, Venus takes a walk around the fishing village, liberated and controlled by the Purple Vulture resistance. Walking at her feet was her life mate, Shigi, and her sisters-in-law Lizabeta and Kimara. Shigi was using a a sheathe'd long-sword as a walking stick and was given steel frames for his shattered feet. Humanoid-trolls watched with amazement, seeing the young gravid dragoness take a walk through their avenue. Some even left their houses and clapped their hands for the dragoness, seeing that dragons are the reason the troll empire controls Dante's freezer no longer, and Venus smiled at them in return. But without warning as they walked three 8-year-old humanoid-trolls ran out of a narrow alley and stood before the scarlet-coloured dragoness, holding in their hands each a large parchment

"She-dragon!" one of them said, jumping up and down with joy "I have collected the autographs of many heroes near and far. May I have yours, She-dragon?" the humanoid-troll child plead, jumping up and down.

Venus blushed at their request "I have no opposable thumbs."

"well, in that case, can we have your paw-print, she-dragon?"

Shigi stood between Venus and the young trolls, a serious expression on his face "Her name is Venus and she is my wife."

"By the gods!" the young troll gasped "You are Shigi Oblivion Vanguard Sea. Friend to dragons. Husband to Venus O Van Sea, Helix O'Van Sea's youngest sister. The Cloaked Widow-"

"I hate that title!" he growled, gaining looks of shock from the young trolls. Venus immediately craned her neck down and nuzzled him, trying to calm him.

"Shh-shh, Honey. Please dont scare them" she plead nuzzling "They didnt intend anything. Why dont you offer them your autograph?" she whispered, before nudging him towards the troll children. Shigi sighed, collecting himself, before smiling

"Hey, kids, How'd like my autograph? Maybe Venus's paw-print too?" the children jumped up and down with joy "Alright settle down, kids. who got a pen?" The leading child gave shigi a pen and he signed his full current name in each of their books. The leading troll then took out, from under his coat, and Venus allowed him to pain her foot. She then press it down on each of the parchment's.

"thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!' the trolls repeated as they ran away joyfully back through the alleyway of which they came. Venus, her life mate, shigi, and her sisters then continued their walk through the avenue of the fishing colony. Venus looked up at the sky and gasped, seeing two fully grown dragons gliding high in the sky. She froze in place and Shigi and his sister, whom he is a triplet with, eyed her with concern

"Whats wrong, baby?" Her troll husband asked. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was Jeenie and Volteer

"Jeenie!. I am so dead" she whimpered as they glided down towards her. When they landed in the avenue, Venus could see Dasha and Pyro clinging to their mothers back. As they approached her, Jeenie had a malicious expression on her face. her older sisters evil stare made Venus quiver with fear, almost causing her to go into labor. Shigi and his sisters calmed her, rubbing her neck and shoulders. As soon as Jeenie and Volteer stood, just before the young gravid dragoness, Venus could hear her growls

"Venus!" Jeenie snarled "You stupid bitch! How could you leave Dasha and Pyro alone in the night? Have you no sense, stupid girl"

"Jeenie, I-I needed to come. I had a visit from the new age chronicler, Ignitus, who told me that i was to give birth today!" she screamed

Jeenie made flatulent noises with her lips in response "Yeah I likely story, sister. You left Dasha and Pyro alone while I was on my date with Volteer! Anything could of happened, Venus!"

Shigi,sensing Venus's discomfort, stood at her feet "Jeenie, Venus is telling the truth. Sister, please dont torture her. She's..."

"Carrying your baby and my nephew or niece" she piped in, cutting her brother-in-law off "I know. But thats no excuse for leaving my kids to fend for themselves!" she growled. Venus was quivering before her massive blood-red-coloured semi-evil older sister. Jeenie could merely snarl, before Volteer walked in front of her and stood before Jeenie.

"Come now, Jeenie. You cannot stay mad at your gravid sister." Volteer tried to calm her "You dont want to scare your soon-to-be nephew or niece do you?"

Volteer's words ended Jeenies snarling at her sister and she looked at Volteer with puppy-dog eyes and nudged him for a nuzzle

"Your right, Volteer."

Venus and Shigi merely watched, astonished by the way she treated the electric dragon whom, merely weeks ago, she was trying to literally strangle to death.

"What the Hell?" Venus cursed, her mouth hanging open.

Jeenie eventually broke from her nuzzle from Volteer and faced her gravid younger sister "Volteer showed me Thee best time I have had since Denji died. He took me too kareoke, dinner and a flight around twilight falls. It was most fun Ive had since...I gave birth to Dasha and Pyro" she said as she turned towards Volteer and pecked his neck.

"Well I figured I owe her for sending her husband to battle with the trolls, especially against Admiral Jackbar and the Widow-maker, Skigi."

"Oh, for Fucks sake! I am so sick of that title!" Shigi cut off Volteer, frustratingly, slapping his forehead "Geez."

"Apologies, troll" Volteer bowed.

"Thats great, Sis, but, like I said before, I have to give birth today. I dont know exactly when but definitely today OK. I really need you to be supportive for me just this once OK?" Jeenie sighed and, eventually, nodded, rolling her eyes "Thanks, sis." Venus said as she approached her older sister and nuzzled her affectionately.

Dasha and Pyro chose the this moment to jump off their mothers back and run towards their humanoid-troll uncle

"Uncle Shigi!" Dasha screeched as she and her mute brother ran towards Shigi

"Kids!" he shouted, joyfully, his free arm open, whilst the other on his walking stick. Dasha and Pyro jumped upon the their humanoid-troll uncle in unison, knocking him off his feet, gaining a mild moan of pain from the humanoid-creature. Dasha and Pyro passionately licked their uncle all over his face, oblivious to his mild groan of pain

"Yeah oits good to see you too, guys, but could you get off. Uncles been shot in both feet and the gut. You'l bust my stitches.

Dasha and her brother released their troll uncle "Sorry, Uncle" Dasha giggled. Shigi used his walking stick and his near-fully-healed foot to pull himself up.

Meanwhile in her room in the temple of chieftains. Vahali Zora relaxes with her daughter against her underbelly and her life-mate, laying behind her, wrapping his arms and wings around her, his head rested on her neck. Vahali stroked her daughter, Kiara, on the back, so is to bond with her. Vahali's eyes then shot open, remembering a promise she made to the chieftains as well as her whole clan

"Helix." Vahali said bringing her dark life-mate back into reality.

Helix lifted his head and eyed his female, concerned "Yeah, Vahali?"

"While I was pregnant, in your absence, I promised the other chieftains and my whole clan that they could meet Kiara when shes born."

Helix shrugged "So" he began, smiling "They can meet her. They should anyway."

"Yeah but, Helix, Im concerned for her. I mean she cowered at the sight of you, at first, How you think she will react to the chieftains, Helix?"

Helix rolled his eyes upwards and he nodded slowly "I see your point of view." He then licked her face "Fear not, Vahali, I keep you company while you present her to the chieftains."

"Thanks, Helix" she said, right before she stretched out her neck and playfully bit him on the neck. It was that very moment that there was a knock at Vahali's door, gaining a gasp from Vahali, facing the door.

"Ill get it, baby. Stay here." Helix approached the door and opened it, revealing Sakwai and the other clan chieftains, standing at the threshold

"Ah, Helix, We heard the most exciting news. Vahali's had her child yes. A girl no less" Sakwai said, joy in his expression and tone "Its an honor to meet th daughter of the first ever female leader of a marsh-dragon clan."

"Who is it, baby?" Vahali asked from the bed

"Its Sakwai, honey, and the other two chieftains. They wanna meet Kiara."

Vahali thought for a moment before saying, "Let them in, Helix, they have the right to meet her. I promised them that while I was gravid." With that, Helix, stepped aside, allowing the chieftains to enter. As they approached they froze, a few steps away from Vahali and the child against her belly

"Come closer, guys, she's just waking up" Vahali invited, joy in her voice. Sakwai and the other chieftains then nervously approached, when they stood before the chieftess and her child they smiled

"Aww, chieftess Zora, shes gorgeous" Sakwai complimented aloud, causing Kiara to turn her little head towards the chieftains. She saw the three male marsh-dragons looking down at her. She eventually whimpered slightly and shimmied over towards her mothers head. Vahali pressed her daughter against her chest with the side of her head

"Shh-shh-shh-shh its alright, baby, their friends of mommy's. You dont have to be afraid of them, bubba." Vahali turned her head towards the chieftains "She doesnt know you yet, guys, but she will...eventually she will." It was that moment that Helix approached and craned his massive head down to his daughter and began to sing _Dont Cry_ by_ Boy George_

_dont cry _

_dont cry_

_just dont cry for me _

_dont cry _

_dont cry _

_dont cry for me_

Before Helix was done signing, his daughter ceased crying and stood up, waving her paw towards her gigantic father.

"Oh she wants a nuzzle, Helix." Helix then lowered his head towards his daughter and she immediately licked him on the snout. Helix then withdrew his massive tongue and licked his tiny daughter on the neck, gaining a loud giggle from her as she rolled around on the bed, attempting to escape her fathers tongue. Vahali merely giggles as her daughter, Kiara, rolled around on the bed, in an attempt to escape her fathers tongue

"Alright, daddy, thats enough" she chuckled. Helix retracted his tongue and nudged his daughter towards her mother, Vahali, and she acquired a happily-given nuzzle from Vahali. The chieftains watched, smiling, as Kiara began to fall into an infant sleep, in her mothers arms. Vahali put her into the giant basket, given to her during her baby-shower thrown by the chieftains, gently, so is not to wake her. Vahali then, using her teeth, pulled the silky blanket over her, leaving her little head exposed for fresh air. Helix approached Vahali, looking over her slumbering newborn daughter, and nuzzled her.

"You know, Honey, if you need to tend to your clan I can watch over Kiara."

Vahali smiled and licked his massive muzzle "Sweet of yah, Helix. But what if she needs my milk again within another hour?"

"Actually, chieftess" Sakwai began "You have to feed her nearly every 3 hours. At least thats what my sisters tell me. Im an uncle of five."

Vahali nodded, facing the Zak Noik chieftain, Sakwai "So I can tend to my clan for an hour out of every three?"

"Yes. just dont ever leave her alone though. Because one of my nephews went missing at one point and we found him swimming around in the shallows of whoa, trying to catch purana's" Sakwai chuckled "Get one of the nurses from your clan to babysit her if you must."

"Yeah but Helix will stay awhile. He has to bond with her." Vahali turned to her gigantic life-mate "Wont you, baby?"

Helix craned his head down to Vahali "As long as you want me too, Honey" He said before giving her a passionate kiss on the neck, gaining a smile from the chieftess, whom he dwarfed in size-comparison.

Vahali gave her life-mate a kiss on the muzzle, before turning to Chieftain Sakwai of the Zak Noik Clan

"Oh, Sakwai, I promised my clan That they could meet Kiara when she's born. I was heavily gravid at the time. I dont think my brain was 100% that day. But could you.."

Sakwai raised a paw, cutting her off "Offer some protection whilst you present her." He finished her sentence for her "Consider it done, chieftess" he said smiling widely, gaining a joyful screech from the Hal Jani chieftess. Vahali playfully bit Sakwai on the neck, before licking him on the snout once

"Your so considerate, Sakwai."

"Anything for the first chieftess in marsh dragon history" Sakwai chuckled. "Or should I say the first chieftess in marsh dragon history to give birth and lead a clan through danger towards safety and...and...Ah! screw it. Your the first chieftess, full stop" he giggled. "I can provide two of my best soldiers to compliment your protection whilst you whilst you present your daughter to the Hal Jani."

"Wow somebodies generous" Vahali blushed "But I like you" he giggled before she nuzzled him once more and retreated to the company of her life-mate, Helix, Gigantic in comparison. She nudged Helix for a nuzzle and he gladly obliged. Vahali and her dark-dragon male nuzzled for roughly 30 seconds.

Vahali then turned towards the chieftains, gazing at Kiara, in her basket "You guys are gonna have to go. Sorry. I just need some time to relax my torn opera house" he giggled, ushering the chieftains out of her room

"Its alright, Vahali, we just wanted to meet her. Thats all" Sakwai said as he led the Zan Noik and Val Jani chieftain out of the room. Before the chieftains left they turned to face the chieftess

"And, Chieftess, Kiara is such a gorgeous name" Sakwai complimented as he and the other chieftains smiled and nodded their heads in unison

"Aaw. Thanks, guys" Vahali screeched as the chieftains bowed and departed to their duties as clan chieftains.

**(Author note: This is not the final story in the trilogy. I will be making a third story, eventually, and ideas are welcome for the third. Please PM with ideas. if you have any. But know this: I only consider an idea if i like the concept of it. Now, with that out of the way, lets continue shall we, my fans :D.)**

Meanwhile, aboard her own personal battleship, queen Enola Carmeleon overlooks the deck of the massive craft as it approaches, from what appears to be from the trolls point of view, an enormous extinct Volcano in the middle of the life-less desert the troll kingdom knows only as: Voldor. Tension among the crew merely grows as the heavily-armed zeppelin slowly approaches the caved-in volcanic mountain.

The Queen, Carmeleon herself, hovers over the captain, in his seat, "Slow and steady on approach captain. We Dont want to make too much noise with the engines. We may attract dragons otherwise." she informed the captain of her personnel vessel. "As soon as we are in range I want a hole made in the side of the mountain okay?"

"Yes, my queen" He nodded before bowing his head "Slow and steady, helmsmen."

"Aye, cap'n" The troll at the helm obliged, turning thee throttle down to 10% thrust. The zeppelin then hovered just before the massive, caved-in, volcanic mountain.

"Rotate us 90 degrease starboard!" growled the captain

"Aye, sir" the helmsman obliged, spinning the wheel multiple times to the right. The zeppelin eventually faced its left side directly at the mountain. its 6 port-side(left) 120mm canons withdrew from their hatch's and aimed at a small area at the base of the mountainside. The queen withdrew a large, fur-bound slightly tattered book and scanned the pages

"It has to be here somewhere." she whispered to herself, cackling sinisterly. "Captain, I want a hole made in the mountain immediately' she growled, impatiently.

"Yes, your highness, They are loading now" he said, looking back at his mistress from his seat _The queens more in-sain than usual _

"Guns report: Read to fire, captain" the radio-man said from his corner

"Fire!" the captain and the sinister queen, Enola, growled in unison." with that, the radioman authorized fire to the port-side(left) canons, which fired in unison, causing the entire crafted to slide slightly side-ways with each round discharged. The canons shook the earth with each round striking the mountainside. The queen merely cackled sinisterly as the canons formed a large cave entrance cave. when the guns had fired 3 rounds each, the queen smiled

"Yes. The legends may be true yet." She then turned to the captain "Captain!" she screamed, causing the captain to yelp and jump i his seat

"Yes, my queen?"

"Prepare my troops. Give them lots of dynamite and assault rifles, with the flashlights!"

"My command is your wish, my queen." Queen Enola faced the port-side(left) window and gazed at the giant cave they formed. She laughed sinisterly, even more than she has laughed in her time as the troll-kingdoms ruler.

"The dragons may bow down to us yet."

Meanwhile, in Dante's Freezer, Venus and her life-mate, Shigi, and her sisters-in-law, Kimara & Lizabeta, escort Dasha, Pyro, Jeenie and Volteer around the fishing colony. as neither jeenie nor Volteer have seen the colony up close. Jeenie, keeps her children on her back, fearful of the way the humanoid-trolls, populating the urban, snow-flooded streets. As they approach the town hall, where Venus may spend a few more days at, they are surrounded by whooping & hollering humanoid-trolls.

"Dragons will bring us eternal freedom!" A troll male shouted from his porch, before putting two fingers in his mouth and whistling at them. Venus and the group stood before the massive town hall. The young scarlet-coloured dragoness, barely more than a child by dragon standards, turned to the group

"Guys" she began, concern brewing in her expression and tone "I dont know Samuel Van Vulture will react to your presence."

"Should be OK, honey. Van Vulture adores dragons. He wont mind your sister, her children and Volteer" Shigi nodded, before stroking his dragoness's throat and kissing her tenderly on the snout "They can come in if they like, baby." and so Venus lead her sister, her nephew & niece and Volteer and her life mate and sisters-in-law into the town hall of the fishing colony. upon entry they were greeted by the sight of Samuel Van Vulture, coming down the stairs

"Dragons!" she yelled joyfully "Have you come to reinforce us incase the kingdom tries to attack us again?" he asked, concerned

Jeenie shook her head "Sorry, sir." she turned to Venus and eyed her maliciously "We're just here to collect my gravid irresponsible sister." Venus hung her head, but Shigi was quick to stroke her neck and kiss her muzzle, gaining a smile from her as she thankfully licked his face. Venus then approached The leader of the Purple Vulture resistance of Dante's Freezer with a sad look on her face, gaining a look of concern from the renowned troll, dressed in a midnight-purple cloak

"Something wrong, Venus?"

"Sam, I was just wondering if you could provide me with a private place so I can give birth. Im expecting to give birth today." Van Vulture scratched his chin as the massive gravid dragoness stood before him. Her expression plead him

"I think I can provide you with a large shed we use to store our canoes and fishing nets."

"Can you?" she asked, her mouth hanging and her eyes wide

"Of course. There is one we dont use at all anyway. It wont be much. but you will have privacy whilst you deliver." Venus screamed in excitement and began to lick the resistance leader passionately on the face "yes, Venus. Its the least us trolls of Dante's Freezer can do for our dragon allies."

"Ooh thank you thankyouthankyou" she repeated, kissing him passionately all over the face, to the point of discomfort on Samuels part

"Alright, Venus" Samuel chuckled, uncomfortable with her licks "Enough!" Samuel growled, gaining slightly shocked expression from Venus as she backed up two dragon paces "Sorry for snapping, dear. I dont like being soaked in saliva." He then cleared his throat "Would you like to see the large shed of which you will give birth?"

"Sure!" Venus smiled. And so Samuel escorted the pregnant dragoness and the group towards the docks. At the base of the docks, far from the fishing vessels, stood 4 large sheds, where the trolls of the colony store canoes and nets, as well as components for their boat engines. Samuel led the group to the shed at the most eastern side. he pushed open the mammoth-sized double wooden doors and the Gravid dragoness and her kin followed him inside. Inside Venus was filled with a mixture of joy. Joyful, that the kind-hearted leader of the resistance gave her a place of privacy to deliver her child. however, Disappointed that it was merely an empty mammoth sized shed which, at one point of its life, stored fishing nets, snow-slays canoes and...ancestors know what.

Samuel turned to Venus "I trust this will provide enough privacy for you to deliver, Venus?"

"It will do, Samuel. I cant push out my son or daughter out in the streets can I?" she chuckled.

"I apologize, Venus. But this was the only place I could think of where you could have privacy while you deliver." Venus approached Samuel and nuzzled him thankfully

"I dont care that its not the best place to deliver your 1st child as long as I have privacy while I do." Venus then turned to her dragon sister and her troll sister and her troll Life-mate and Volteer and her niece and nephew "Where you can all see your nephew, niece and cousin arrive."

Meanwhile queen Enola leads 6 of her most loyal elite personal guards, wearing steel ranger-helmets and chain-body and chain-legs, all covered by black cloaks. the queen held a 12mm revolving pistol in her right hand, and an open tattered book in the other, as her men, armed with 50 caliber semi-automatic three barreled turret rifles with flashlights attached, lit the way through the tunnel. They eventually came to a dead end, standing before a mammoth-sized stone wall bearing the previous insignia of the troll, a blood-red humanoid skull covering a large circular shield and cross rapier-swords. Whilst her men waved their guns around in sheer confusion and disappointment, queen Enola took another gander at her book

"This is it. Put 2 sticks of Dynamite on it!" the queen growled. One her guards took out 2 sticks of Dynamite and placed them on the ground close to the mysterious wall. He lit the fuse and backed up. The queen crossed her fingers as she waited for the fuse to end. When it blew, the wall shattered into chunks and shards and a rush of cold air came from spiral stone stairs in the floor on the other side. Whilst her men watched in amazement, their mouths hanging open in amazement, the queen stepped into the Darkness, and her men eventually followed. When they pointed their flashlights to the ground what they saw was beyond words. A large set of spiral stone stairs led deep within the mountain

"Whoa" her men said in unison

"We go down!" she ordered her guards. So she led her men down the massive stairs. being careful not to slip and fall down, as she nor her men had a clue how deep it was, but definitely deep enough to kill, should they fall.

Meanwhile, in the vacant shed Samuel provided her, Venus watches and her sisters-in-law, Kimara and Lizabeta, lay out blankets and furs of which Venus will be expected to deliver on soon.

Kimara and Lizabeta eventually finish the bed "Done, Venus" Lizabeta said. Venus smiled and curled up on the bed, which wasnt easy due to her excess girth. Venus hung her head with worry. Shigi, having sensed her worry, approached her and began rubbing her neck and kissing her muzzle tenderly

"Your alright, my sweet?"

"Oh, shigi, I'v seen my older sister give birth. It wasnt pretty. All the vaginal tearing. The screaming. I dont think I can o through with this."

"Dont be stupid, baby. We wont leave you, darling." He said hugging her muzzle, rubbing his face up and down it. "Your strong, Venus. I know you can do it." Shigi then smiled and began to giggle

"What?" Venus smiled

"I just hope you dont yell 'I hate you' while your pushing it out. Promise me you wont yell out those words while you deliver" He chuckled

"I promise nothing, Shigi" she shivered, before she giggled and began to lick her troll life-mate on the face.

**(Author: Just so you know. My chapters will be coming in far slower than usual, for I am improving my grammar, as you can see. Ideas for future books are always welcome. I will only consider an Idea if I like it. I dont mind wild Ideas but I will not bring the modern race of humans directly into the story, I draw the line there. Other than that, I have yet to read an idea I do not like.) **

Whilst all others left to gain some fresh, cold air, Lizabeta and Kimara, Shigi's loving sisters, watched as he laid down beside Venus and rubed her chest and the spot under her eye, cooing softly to her, calming her. Venus smiled and began to relax, not wanting to the baby to be delivered in a stressful and Kimara smiled widely and began to shed tears of joy, seeing the odd-couple in this golden moment

"How sweet" Lizabeta sniffled, joyful for the odd, yet well-joined couple.

Kimara caught sight of the fur under Venus's tail-base filling with liquid "You see how happy you make her, Shigi. She leaks in your presence" Kimara giggled, causing Venus to snap back into reality and stretch out her neck, investigating the makeshift bedding beneath her.

She gasped and pulled an expression of sheer panic "Shigi My water just broke!" She screamed, as though she was being sexually violated by the Dark Master himself.

She then turned to Her sisters-in-law "Fetch Jeenie and the others. Run!" she yelled, causing Lizabeta and Kimara to scurry away, joyful but at the same time panicking for their dragon sister.

Venus had already began to pull severely hurt expression and spill all her uterus fluid on the furs she lay on. Shigi was quick to comfort her, hugging her neck and rubbing her shoulders from his awkward position under her head and against her chest. She breathed heavily as she began to push, merely inching her child out. Desperate for comfort, she felt her troll husband should contribute

"Shigi. baby." she groaned aloud, gaining the undivided attention of her oddly-matched life-mate

"Yes, honey?"

"Im afraid. Hold my paw! Please!" She plead holding out her gigantic paw

"Of course, honey." He placed his hand inside her paw and she squeezed it beyond belief to the point of agony on Shigi's part, as he pulled an expression similar to his suffering dragoness, delivering his child. Before long, her sisters in law had bought everybody to the large empty shed, save for Dasha and Pyro whom were disturbed by the state their aunt was in and the graphic nature of what they witness, and waited outside, hoping for the best for their aunt. Jeenie immediately squeezed her younger sisters paw, gaining a weak smile from the suffering dragoness as if to say _'Thank you, big sister' _.

"Come on, sis-in-law. You can do it!" Kimara cheered her dragon sister on.

"You can do it!" Lizabeta yelled "Push, sis, push" She yelled, causing the rest of them to repeat it in near-perfect unison. eventually, after nearly an hour of screaming and pushing, Venus managed to push her child past her pelvis. Her good progress, combined with the cheers from her siblings, Volteer and her husband, encouraged her to push and raise her tail as high as her remaining strength could carry it. After she pushed for 10th time in a single minute, everybody screamed with excitement, as to see the infant crowning

"I can see the head!" Kimara and Lizabeta screamed in unison. Jeenie place a pillow beneath Venus. Venus closed her eyes shut and redirected tyhe last of her strength to finally squeeze her humanoid-child from her vagina, landing on the large pillow , whimpering, its unbiblical-cord still attached. As Venus's head fell on the furs, moaning, her pain gradually decreasing, Shigi shimmied towards his whimpering child, whom his female unleashed from her opera house. He the 6 kilogram child in his big, coarse hands, uncomfortable to the humanoid-child's skin. The cross-bred child had sot, leathery scarlet skin, the colours of his mother. As Shigi closely inspected his moment-old son, he saw that he had the humanoid-hands like all trolls have, however with the tiny, yet-to-grow claws, resembling those of Venus's. He also had scarlet scales lining his eyes, glistening in the half-light, aswell as simular scales covering the tops of his feet all the way up to his knees, completely covering his calfs. When his tiny mouth opened, his father, Shigi, could see his tiny teeth, naturally sharpened to a point and yet to develop. He also the long thin wavy black hair of his father and humanoid-troll aunts.

"Its a boy" he said, tears of joy spilling down his face like a waterfall "I have a son of my own"

Venus recollected herself and turned her head to hover over her life-mate and the child in his hands "Shigi. I have to nip off the cord, baby." She nudged his head. Shigi smiled and held his son against his chest with one hand and grabbed the pillow with the other. He laid his son down on the pillow, before his dragon mother. She then craned her head down to her humanoid-troll son and carefully nipped off the cord. Everybody came closer. hovering over the couple and their cross-bred humanoid child. When the child finally sat himself up and opened his eyes, his vision was blurry. However, before long, his vision came into focus and he looked up at the dragoness he sat against, whom pushed him out of her life-gate. His mouth hung witth mild fear as she craned her neck down to him, smiling widely, attempting to aquire a kiss from her humanoid son.l The infant whimpered softly and shimmied towards Shigi, fearful of the dragoness whom delivered him. Venus pulled a disappointed expression, as her husband cuddled his child

"Shh-shh-shh-shh-shh. My boy. Its OK" Shigi rubbed his sons back and cooed to him in an attempt to calm. Shigi then held his son before him "Da" he said in a ridiculous tone "Im your da."

The youngling eyed his father curiously "Da" he said in a ridiculously high tone, even for an infant "Da-da" he repeated

Shigi smiled "Thats right, my boy. Im your da" he then gave his son a soft raspberry, gaining a joyful scream from the humanoid-troll child, bearing the colours and scales of his dragon mother. Shigi then held his son against his chest and shimmied over to his life-mate, Venus, a disappointed expression still plastered on her face. Shigi rubbed his sons back as he held him against his chest, bonding with his son. He lookedf up at his life-mates head, her expression gaining concerned expressions from Shigi

"Baby, whats wrong?"

"He doesnt like me, Shigi. You saw the way he reacted to me."

"Nonsense, Venus. All troll babies are afraid of big animals. Cattle, seals, canines. At first glance you appear, from his point of view, a giant lizard." he smiled in attempt to gain some joy from her. Venus merely hung her head down to her husband and her son in his arms. Shigi then had a thought. He knew all troll infants are afraid of large animals at first, being the age-old instinct of humanoid-trolls.

He looked up at his dragoness "Venus, gently rub his back with your snout."

Venus eyed her life-mate curiously "You have an idea, baby?"

"Yeah" he nodded, smiling "This is the way us trolls train our children to not fear animals. I will hold him and rub his shoulders whilst you gently nudge him with your snout. If all go well, before long he should like you." And so Shigi held his son by his shoulders, sitting him in his lap, and began gently rubbing his shoulders. and Venus rubbed her smooth snout up and down his back. The child turned his head back and merely eyed the dragoness whom delivered him to the world, and merely looked at her with his mouth hanging open. Venus, relieved that her humanoid-troll son was not whimpering at the sight of her, kept up this act of bonding. Eventually the Infant giggled under his breath, looking at the dragoness whom delivered him. Venus smiled, seeing her son stretching out an little eager arm towards her snout, giggling as he did. She nuzzled her son as gently as possible, knowing her head along weighs 80 kilograms and is twice his total mass. Her son began to rub her snout and throat, thinking she is gigantic family pet.

"Ma" she said, smiling widely "I your ma"

The infant giggled and hugged her snout "ma-ma"

"Thats right Im your ma!" she screeched joyfully. All gathered around the humanoid child, making ridiculous noises with their gums and teeth. Before long, Jeenie decided it was the right time to meet their cousin. She opened the shed doors and saw Dasha and Pyro playing in the snow

"Come on, you two. Your cousins here" she said, smiling. Dasha and Pyro snapped out of their play-fighting and followed their mother into the shed with a skip in their step. Dasha and Pyro caught sight of their aunt Venus with her newborn son against her belly, craning her head down and nuzzling him affectionately.

She lifted her head and caught sight of her nephew and niece "Come over, you two. Come see your new cousin." Dasha and Pyro stepped closer towards their aunt and the child against her belly. Venus curled her tail around to contain her son in a small area. Dasha and Pyro leaned on her tail and stretched out their necks towards their cousin. The humanoid child eyed the young dragons curiously

"Hey, cousin" Dasha smiled

"C-Cousin" Pyro stuttered "I your cousin Py'o" he said gaining a joyful gasp from his mother

"Wow, you even made Pyro speak. he's been mute since he was born." She nuzzled Pyro "Clever. just like his daddy was." she said before breaking from the nuzzle and licking his face. The infant was preoccupied by his dragoness cousin, Dasha, whom he rubbed the snout of and giggled

"He likes you, Dasha." Venus giggled.

Meanwhile deep inside the mountain of which she had opened by the canons on her zeppelin. Queen Enola leads her 6 loyal men down the last 30 steps out of the 4000 they had used long ago. She then led her men through a mammoth-sized tunnel, ancient trollish text covering the walls. eventually She led her elite personal guard to the end of the tunnel, where they stood in a wide open room. The elite guards gasped at what their flashlights revealed. Their flashlights revealed hundreds of mummified humanoid-troll corpses sticking to the ceiling, wearing ranger armor and bearing steel rapier's, impaled in their pelvises and chests. As they queen led her men deeper into the room, three gigantic gems lit before her, each one bearing a preserved troll. The center crystal was a poison-green and bearing a fully-preserved troll general, still in his black-based deep-green-shaded leather uniform uniform, bearing a tattered, green, steel skull medallion hanging from his neck to his chest. The Troll in the green gem also had his head cocked towards the ceiling, his hands open like a cat ready to slash. The troll almost appeared to be cackling sinisterly. The queen then turned her attention towards the troll in the gem on the right of the one in the center. It was a troll dressed in a black cloak. The troll was preserved in a midnight-purple gem, almost black. He stood up strait and had his index finger at his throat, as if he were threatening the one who left him in the gem. The preserved Humanoid troll also bearing a medallion hanging from his neck on his chest, bearing the symbol of a scimitar and dagger. She then turned her attention the gem on the left of th center gem. It was fiery-orange gem, bearing a troll in a black-based red-shaded uniform. The troll was frozen in a sinisterly-cackling position, a sinister smile plastered on his face.

The queen took another gander at the book "The legends are true!" she yelled full of sinister-joy "These are the generals of the 1st queen of trolls. We found them, men!" Queen enolas words gained a sinister cackled from her elite guard as they gathered around the gems and began to cackle amongst themselves of the possibilities of having these ancient trolls on their side, as well as their un-dead armies

"Comrades! We may win our campaign against the dragons yet" The queen cackled The queen then stood before the center gem and shh,ed her men before beginning to chant in a dead trollish language

"_Nak da nai kwai, van toog allal gami. _Give the sons of the 1st queen rebirth!" that last word jumped of her tongue and echoed in the tunnel, lasting for 5 seconds before the crystals glowed and began to crack like ice under too much stress. whilst the queen smiled sinisterly, her men watched with their mouths hanging open as the gems cracked all over. Before long they shattered in unison and their preserved occupants laid dead on the bases of their shattered gems. as the queen and her men gathered around the three, inanimate, preserved trolls, in multi-coloured uniform, the queen crossed her fingers. Before long the preserved corpses eyes glowed the colours of their uniforms. the 1st to awaken and stand on his feet, gaining a gasp and 'whoa' from the queens men, was the troll who occupied the green gem. He looked around. his vision was, unsurprisingly, blurry. His vision eventually came to focus and he gazed upon the troll-queen, whom he dwarfed in height, and began to speak

"What" he said with a very high, yet slightly raspy tone "Who are you coughs. What year is..." The troll was unable to finish his sentence as he coughed furiously and gushed green ooze from his mouth, spitting on the ground. The green ooze squished between his sharp humanoid-troll-teeth.

He wiped his mouth with his wrist "F-forgive me, She-troll" he bowed. he then eyed her curiously "Wait one moment." he attempted to get a better look at her from the position he stood, aswell as he was unconscious on "Please come closer. I think I know you, she-troll." he signaled her to come closer. She obliged and took 3 more steps towards the somewhat revolting troll. The reborn troll then walked circles around her, gaining a closer look at the current female ruler of humanoid-trolls.

he then grabbed her by the shoulder, gently "Are you one of queen Anglantine's female generals, turned rogue or something?" he said, as he slightly shook her and pulled an expression of deep concern

"No." she shook her head and placed her open hand on her chest "I am Queen Enola. Current ruler of the trolls. Descend..." Before the queen could finish her entire title, the troll whom had grabbed her by the shoulder had turned to his seemingly-deceased siblings

"Brothers!" he cackled joyfully "We have awoken in a better age! awaken and meet your new queen, brothers." His sibling began to awaken in a simular way he did earlier. The one whom was released from his fiery-red gem, had fire in his eyes and even his wavy, thin, blood-red hair. the whom was realesed from his dark-gem prison awoke hyperactive and began to chuckled like a sinister infant as he scanned his suroundings, having no idea he was in the presence of a queen. When the revolting trolls siblings had recollected themselves and stood up strait, save for the midnight-purple-uniformed one who rubbed his hands together and cackled softly, the one with a disgusting, poisonous mouth cackled to his siblings "Brothers, we have awoken in a better age. One where the whore queen Anglantine Carmeleon, has no power nor rule." His words gained joyful laughs from the reborn troll

the leading troll, in green-shaded uniform and green ooze filling his lips, turned to Enola "I am Vanthrax" he said with a hand on his chest "these are my brother, Inferno and Scimitar." he pointed to each of them in sequence. "We were imprisoned here, along with our most loyal soldiers, by order of the queen, Anglantine Carmeleon, as punishment for our failed campaign against the ape king, Gaul.

"I just wish i could have fire her myself" the fiery troll yelled, his hair and eyes and even the palms of his hands filling with flames.

"I would have bit her throat out. Gutted her. Striking like the serpent, unseen and deadly" the on in black-based purple-shaded cloak said, a slightly angry expression on his face as he drew the slender dagger from under his cloak and cackled, gazing at the glistening blade.

The green troll, whom appeared to act like the head of his litter, pointed a clawed hand at Queen Enola "This is queen.." He turned to Enola Carmeleon "Wait. What was your Title, she-tr' clears his throat your highness?"

"I am Queen Enola Carmeleon. Descendant of the 1t troll ruler." she bowed, gaining looks of shock from the three troll brothers

"What" the revolting leading brother in green-shaded uniform gargled

"What!" the fiery troll growled, his palms filling with fire

"Your the descendant of the whore whom put us in this dark crap-hole!" the cloaked brother began grinding two slender dagger together, each one chained to his belt with a simple steel chain.

"Why have you come to free us? Your the descendant of the 1st queen, the bitch whom imprisoned us here for virtually no reason!." the revolting leader of the brothers said to her, ooze running down the sides of his face

"I am nothing like my ancestor' she said with a sad expression

"She is a spitting image, Vanthrax. Dont listen to her" Scimitar growled, grinding his daggers together.

Queen Enola shivered as the mummified trolls surrounding them began to growled with rotted out voice-boxes. The queen and her most loyal men ran back into the tunnel "After them, our servants!" Inferno cackled sinisterly and loudly. His un-dead allies responded and began to peruse the queen her men. they eventually came to the seemingly-endless stone spiral-stairs and climbed them as though all of hell was behind them...it probably was. As they climbed, she panicked as to see flaming undead climbing up the stairs, after the troll queen. The queens men threw stick-grenades at the fiery zombies breaking apart their hollow bodies. The queen was filled with hope as they reached the top of the stairs.

as they approached the shattered ancient wall, destroyed by dynamite earlier, the queen had a brilliant idea "leave them a gift, colonel!"

"Yes your majesty." one of the queens loyal colonels laid down his back-pack, filled with dynamite and armed a stick-grenade and put it inside the backpack and then ran to catch up with his mistress, Enola. The screaming horde of undead filed the tunnel and when the back-back, filled with explosives, exploded it shattered a majority of the zombies. heads and half-rotted limbs flew and splattered on the walls. The queen and her men could see the light of the entrance her airship made earlier. The sight filled her and her men with hope as they scampered towards the heavenly light. But, without warning nor mercy, 3 poisonous mummified trolls sprayed poison from their mouths upon her men, before the queen of trolls herself. Queen Enola ignored her fallen troops and scampered, panting in panic, towards her gigantic zeppelin, anchored very close to the ground. The captain, seeing his mistress run towards the gigantic craft, ordered that the boarding-ramp on the belly of the zeppelin be lowered. The queen scampered aboard her private Zeppelin which had already began to raise its ramp and gain altitude

The captain, from his seat in the bridge, caught sight of the small horde of undead humanoid-trolls approaching "What the f.." he gasped, "All belly gunners weapons free, comrade!" he yelled in the direction of the radio-man, in his seat

"All belly gunners, weapons free. Repeat weapons free!." with that broadcasted throughout he ship, the auto cannons began to unleash their projectiles upon the undead horde, shattering them into rotted limbs and skeletons. The queen, as her zeppelin unleashed the power of its belly gunners upon the zombies, eventualy came on deck and m4et the captain.

He immediately turned to her, an uneasy expression on his face 'My queen, What are those things? What are they!"

"The mummified armies of the three generals, captain."

"how do we stop them, your majesty?"

"We must ceil the cave shut, the same way we opened it!"

"Brilliant, your highness." he bowed his head quickly. he tunred to the helmsman "Bring us about 90 degrease starboard!" and turned to his radio-man "Tell the port-side cannons to concentrate fire upon the cave entrance!."

"Aye, cap'n!." the radio-an then spoke into the intercom. He authorized the canons to carry out the captains orders. The queen and the captain crossed their fingers, hoping the canons will completely cave in the entrance, denying freedom for the undead armies of the vengeful generals. The queen gasped with slight relief, seeing the cave completely cave in, crushing corpses under it, completely denying the undead armies the freedom they screamed in rotted tongues for

The captain turned to his radio-man "Tell the port-side canons: Well done!."

As the zeppelin began to depart, putting the caved-in tomb to their rudder, the queen was filled with relief but, surprisingly, also worry. Relieved the cave entrance was caved in. Worried at what she had awoken inside. As she sat in her lavish seat, far behind the captains, she had a look of shock plastered on her face. The captain, hearing no orders from her, turned his head to her

"You alright, mistress?" he asked, concerned. The queen merely pulled a weak smile and nodded, causing the captain to resume his duty, facing the helmsman

"What have I done" the queen whispered, knowing the horrible deed she has carried out, as well as the evil she has awoken.

**(Author: before we continue, I just cant help but to say thanks to **_**Iceclaw14 **_**For proofreading my 1st story from top too bottom. Her **

**co-writing skills took everything that was originally good about my 1st story and cranked it 10X. She gave me basic grammar lessons. this chapter however is 100% me alone no proof readers. For I have been practicing basic grammar.)**

Meanwhile in the shed she birthed her humanoid child, bearing her scales and colours and his fathers humanoid-troll body and ears, Venus lets her life-mate and her son in his arms, lay against her belly. As Shigi two sisters, Venus's older sister and her man friend, Volteer, and her two children, Dasha and Pyro behold Venus's cross-bred child, in its fathers arms, all snapped their attention away from him, hearing the doors behind them creak, and caught sight of Shigi's mother, standing in the threshold. All watched in concern as she made her way towards Shigi and the child in his arms. Venus in particular kept an eye on Katani as she approached. Venus knew how heartless Shigi's mother can be, and eyed her maliciously as she approached. Katani had a smile on her face when she caught site of her grand-child in Shigi's arms

"Oh, Venus, he's gorgeous" she screeched in a senior tone as she approached. When Katani came too close for comfort, on Venus's part, she began to snarl at her heartless mother-in-law, gaining a look of shock from Katani as she backed up "Dear!" she whimpered, unhappy with her dragon daughter

' I don't want you near him. You think you can hurt me inside like you sis, say sorry and get to meet your grandchild. It does not work like that, Katani!" Venus snarled to her mother-in-law, causing her son to whimper in his fathers arms. Shigi was quick to calm his son, holding him against his chest and massaging his back with his fingers, cooing softly to his son.

"All I want is to meet my grandchild, Venus" she plead, an unhappy expression on her face "Just a 10-second hold, Venus. Please, dear."

"Im sure he wouldn't wanna be held by a heartless woman like you, Katani!" she snarled. Shig shimmied towards Venus's head, her son still in his arms and took a shot at appeasing her, tickling her throat

"baby, mother should see her grandchild."

Venus craned her head down to him "I dont want her to touch him, Shigi. She's nothing but a poisonous, senile female troll. I needed your sisters help just so I could hold you in my arms again, Shigi, and now she comes smiling and expects a hold of her grandchild. Pathetic is my word for her."

"How was I supposed to know the child you carried was Shigi's and not that of some dragon?" she piped in, whimpering "Im truly sorry Venus. Ill do anything to repay you. Anything! If I could just have a 5 second hold of my grandson id be so thankful, Venus...Daughter...Please" she plead, her hands joined, a sad expression on her face. Venus merely gave Shigi's mother a sinister look and slowly shook her head at her all-out pleading. Katani hung her head in disappointment and began to whimper

Shigi stretched out a hand and rubbed her throat "Venus, she can have a 10 second hold" he whispered

"She's too heartless, baby. I had to cry harder than I ever did in my life just so she'd let me see you again. Is that the kind of grandmother you want our child to have?"

"Mother can be heartless at times but can be so affectionate when shes appeased. Besides she's my mom. Just let her have a hold, darling." She rubbed her throat.

Venus let out an angry sigh "Fine." She signals Katani with her head. Katani skips over, joyfully. She lays down beside Shigi and he carefully hands her scaly humanoid grandchild to her. Katani smiled her slightly-wrinkled face in joy, holding her half-troll half-dragon humanoid grandson in her arms . The infant giggled and stroked his grandmothers face. Venus watched with concern, eventually nudging Shigi, an uneasy expression on her face as if to say: _Take your son out of her hands, Shigi_. _She's evil_

Shigi sensed her discomfort and took back his son "OK thats was 20 seconds. More than long enough, mom." Shigi then shimmied against Venus's underbelly and she wrapped her tail around him and laid her head down next to him

"I dont know how were gonna get our baby back to the dragon realms, Shigi" She said, uncertain.

"I could carry him in a back in my arms. You could carry us both."

"Maybe, baby" she said, before licking Shigi on the face." Venus then became annoyed with Shigi's, as well as her own relatives and eventually thought it was time to shoo them from the shed "Alright this is getting annoying. All of you out. Right now. Scoot." She ushered them out of the shed and they left with a skip in their step and a smile on their face, leaving Venus and Shigi to behold their child.

Meanwhile, whilst Spyro takes a nap, having exhausted himself flying from Dante's Freezer to Twilight Falls, Cynder goes too see the doctor in the hospital wing of the temple, very concerned, having thrown up when they awoke in Dante's Freezer earlier. When Cynder arrives in the sick bay she is greeted by a mole dressed in a typical gown of healing

"Hey, doc. I need you to look at me top to bottom."

"What are your symptoms, Cynder?" He asked as he took out a mercury thermometer and stuck it under her tongue

'Well dis norning I drew up in the clapper in dankies jeezer"

"Sorry?" he apologized taking it out of her mouth

"This morning I threw up in the toilet for no reason Im aware of."

The mole scratched his chin "I see." the doctor then ravaged through a draw and took out a beaker and tiny bottles of strange clear chemicals. She watched baffled as he emptied both of the tiny bottles into beaker.

"What the hell?"

"I will need some of your urine" he said as he held a test tube before the dark dragoness. Cynder was somewhat disturbed at first but then dismissed her discomfort and assumed it was for her own well-being. She then shrugged and followed the mole doctor behind a white curtain. where she tried her best, before, eventually urinating into the test tube.

She eventually filled it halfway "Excellent, Cynder" he praised as he carefully carried it the tube over to the bench with the beaker full of chemicals. Cynder watched with confusion as his poured a measured amount of her urine into the beaker. The mole stared into the liquid for 3 minutes, before the liquid turned from a light yellow to dark blue.

"Just as I suspected!"

"What?" Cynder asked concerned for herself

The mole turned to the dark dragoness "Your with child, Cynder." Cynder froze in shock for 12 seconds, baffling the doctor, before she screamed in joy and knocked the doctor off his feet and licked him passionately. The doctor panicked for his wellbeing as she began to play with him far too passionately. But then he sighed with relief as she pulled away

"How far along am I?" she asked, barely able to stand still, so filled with joy.

"Judging by the hue of the colour in the water, Id say 2 months.

"ill be a mother in three months time?" she asked gaining a weak nod from the doctor. Cynder screamed joyfully as she ran out the door. She ran as though her former master was behind her. However, smiled knowing she will be a mother. She ran up the giant spiral stairs a few flights up. She then ran through the halls and bursted through the door of her room, gaining a gasp of shock from Spyro as he awoke with a frightened gasp, cocking his head up. Cynder began jumping on him like he were a trampoline

"Spy, wake up. Come on spy wake up."

Spyro moaned in frustration as he stood up before Cynder "What is it, Cyn?"

"I have the most exciting news!" she screeched in a single breathe

"What?" Cynder recollected herself, leaving Spyro to ponder for 30 seconds before she finally let her confession go

"Im pregnant, Spy." Spyro merely froze his eyes were wide. he gaped as if the Dark Master himself stood before him "Your gonna be a daddy, Spy!" she screeched. Cynder's joy was replaced by concern, seeing her life-mate in his current shocked state "You alright, Spy?" Spyro was eventually overtaken by shock and collapsed on the floor on his side. Cynder giggled as Spyro was unconscious with the look of severe shock still frozen on his face. "Spy." she kept licking his face, having little effect on his shocked expression.

Meanwhile Queen Enola Carmeleon looks out one of the rear windows of her massive zeppelin. Her heart pounds madly in her chest, knowing what she has unleashed in those catacomb's. As her zeppelin left the desert and flew over a beach, followed by ocean, the queen began to beat her forehead upon the thick glass

"Idiot!" she insulted herself "You stupid fool, Enola. I should've known better than to.." The queen was unable to finish her sentence and collapsed on the floor, whimpering "This could be the end of the troll species!." And so the queen laid crying on the floor "Im thee worst leader of trolls...ever!" she cried as her zeppelin headed back to Valdin Marsh, flying under the stars.

**THE END**

**Author: Well that is the end of this chapter of my Spyro trilogy. There is a super strong chance that I will make a 3rd story. If anybody would like to co-write with me when/if I do make a 3rd story feel free to PM.**

**Please flood this story with reviews, so i may consider writing a 3rd story :).**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR HONEST OPINION**

**tell me if my story needs improvement. If I made too many typos in this chapter. Good or harsh criticism, it dont matter as long as itds helpful. Honest opinions please. You can leave anonymous reviews. Just a couple of words will do. It does not have to be a long review, just three words. I am sick of people who like my story and don't review! Review please!.**

**This is deviantMIND1 signing off **


	31. Gravid pregnant Cynder

**~~Gravid Queen of Darkness~~  
><strong>

**This is story #3 in my Spyro story trilogy! !**

**(Author note: You may have to read my first stories to understand characters and the story line and etc. I only have two stories so far so you should not have much trouble finding the 1st two stories.)**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the games, deviantMIND1 does not own it. Simple as that. He owns nothing save for his OCs and made up locations and the humanoid trolls and the swamp dragons.**

**Author Warning: If your under 16 and/or offended by the mature situations in this story then please read no further. Enjoy!**

**Recap ahead from previous chapter.**

Whilst Spyro takes a nap, having exhausted himself flying from Dante's Freezer to Twilight Falls, Cynder goes too see the doctor in the hospital wing of the temple, very concerned, having thrown up when they awoke in Dante's Freezer earlier. When Cynder arrives in the sick bay she is greeted by a mole dressed in a typical gown of healing

"Hey, doc. I need you to look at me top to bottom."

"What are your symptoms, Cynder?" He asked as he took out a mercury thermometer and stuck it under her tongue

"Well dis norning I drew up in the clapper in dankies jeezer"

"Sorry?" he apologized taking it out of her mouth

"This morning I threw up in the toilet for no reason Im aware of."

The mole scratched his chin "I see." the doctor then ravaged through a draw and took out a beaker and tiny bottles of strange clear chemicals. She watched baffled as he emptied both of the tiny bottles into beaker.

"What the hell?"

"I will need some of your urine" he said as he held a test tube before the dark dragoness. Cynder was somewhat disturbed at first but then dismissed her discomfort and assumed it was for her own well-being. She then shrugged and followed the mole doctor behind a white curtain. where she tried her best, before, eventually urinating into the test tube.

She eventually filled it halfway "Excellent, Cynder" he praised as he carefully carried it the tube over to the bench with the beaker full of chemicals. Cynder watched with confusion as his poured a measured amount of her urine into the beaker. The mole stared into the liquid for 3 minutes, before the liquid turned from a light yellow to dark blue.

"Just as I suspected!"

"What?" Cynder asked concerned for herself

The mole turned to the dark dragoness "Your with child, Cynder." Cynder froze in shock for 12 seconds, baffling the doctor, before she screamed in joy and knocked the doctor off his feet and licked him passionately. The doctor panicked for his wellbeing as she began to play with him far too passionately. But then he sighed with relief as she pulled away

"How far along am I?" she asked, barely able to stand still, so filled with joy.

"Judging by the hue of the colour in the water, Id say 2 months.

"ill be a mother in three months time?" she asked gaining a weak nod from the doctor. Cynder screamed joyfully as she ran out the door. She ran as though her former master was behind her. However, smiled knowing she will be a mother. She ran up the giant spiral stairs a few flights up. She then ran through the halls and bursted through the door of her room, gaining a gasp of shock from Spyro as he awoke with a frightened gasp, cocking his head up. Cynder began jumping on him like he were a trampoline

"Spy, wake up. Come on Spy wake up."

Spyro moaned in frustration as he stood up before Cynder "What is it, Cyn?"

"I have the most exciting news!" she screeched in a single breathe

"What?" Cynder recollected herself, leaving Spyro to ponder for 30 seconds before she finally let her confession go

"Im pregnant, Spy." Spyro merely froze his eyes were wide. he gaped as if the Dark Master himself stood before him "Your gonna be a daddy, Spy!" she screeched. Cynder's joy was replaced by concern, seeing her life-mate in his current shocked state "You alright, Spy?" Spyro was eventually overtaken by shock and collapsed on the floor on his side. Cynder giggled as Spyro was unconscious with the look of severe shock still frozen on his face. "Spy." she kept licking his face, having little effect on his shocked expression.

**End of Recap **

**The following takes place mere minutes later **

Cynder eventually awakes Spyro, through passionate licking on the face. As she licked, he awoke with a frightened gasp, causing Cynder to giggle as she backed up two paces. He stood up strait and faced her

"Your pregnate?" he gasped, gaining a smile from Cynder, and a nod

"How could this have happened?" he asked, hanging his head in shame

"Aren't you proud Spy?" she asked a disappointed expression on her face. When Spyro hesitated far too long for comfort on her part, she began to Whimper, spilling tears on the floor. Spyro was quick to cuddle her, placing his head on the back of her neck and she did the same with him

"Hey-hey-hey-hey. Shh-shh-shh-shh, Cynder. Im happy Ill be a father, Cyn. This is just unexpected for me. I dont even know when I Impregnated you. How far along are you?"

"Well the doctor said two months. You'l be a father in just two more, Spy

The joyful mother-to-be, Cynder, and proud father-to-be, Spyro, Snuggle on the bed on their room in the Twilight Falls Dark Dragons temple. Their underbelly's met as they faced each other. She laid her head on the side of his neck and coiled her tail around his. Cynder began to rub her head up and down the side of his neck, gaining a lick on the face from Spyro as a response

"Just think, Spy, that in lees then two months we're gonna be parents" she screeched softly, before playfully biting him on the neck.

"Cant wait, Cyn." he said before pecking her cheek. As Cynder laid her head on his neck once again, he chuckled, causing her to lift her head and eye him

"Whats funny, Spy?"

"I just hope I didnt impregnate you in the swamp. We would have to tell our child it was conceived in a pool full of hot oil" He chuckled, gaining a giggle from Cynder. "Spy if the baby's a girl could we call her lizzy?"

"Cyn!" He moaned "The other children will call her dizzy lizzy in the academy.

"Well what about Marcus? If its a boy"

"They'l call him Mucus."

Cynder began to ponder, taking Spyro's point-of-view into consideration. Her eyes shot open, coming across the perfect name

"How about, for a girl, Blaze?"

Spyro rolled his eyes upwards and pondered over possibilities of immature ridicule, but found nothing and smiled "I love that name, Cynder. Blaze. What a gorgeous name."

Spyro pulled his dragoness, bearing his child, closer, wrapping his arms and wings around her. She laid her head atop the side of his neck and wrapped an arm around him, whilst pressing her 2-month-gravid belly against his.

"Spy, I wanna have our baby back in Warfang City. Maybe a big room in a temple. I could go early and prepare the baby's room."

"I love that idea Cyn." Before long Spyro began to chuckle again. Cynder smiled and eyes him, lifting hr had from his neck

"Whats so funny this time, Spy?"

"Hard to believe just 3 years ago you were trying to kill me and now..."

"Six, Spy" She interrupted "Remember? We wee frozen together in a gem for three years, atop the three since then."

"Well six years ago You were trying to kill me. Now we're having a baby." Spyro & Cynder broke out in uncontrollable giggling. Eventually they ceased giggling and fell into slumber.

**(Author: There are characters ahead that are part of my 1st and 2nd story. Shigi is a humanoid troll, a former loyal colonel to the evil queen. When he surrendered to the dragons in my 1st story of my trilogy, Venus, a gorgeous, scarlet bodied, gold bellied dragoness felt sorry for him and kept him warm when he was chained up in a room. She eventually took him as her life-mate. Since the day she took him as a life-mate, he became part dragon, genetically, thus being able to impregnate her. She went to collect him in the troll fishing colony, after he had been rescued from the clutches of the troll royalists, loyal to the queen, Enola Carmeleon, whilst Venus was gravid with his Humanoid, scarlet colored, scaled child, barely bigger than an average humanoid-troll child at birth. They are however stuck in the fishing colony of Dante's freezer because it would be risky transporting their infant by air, flying on Venus's back. Like I said before This is the 3rd story in my trilogy. You will have to read them 1st. All my loyal fans, who have me on their favorites-list, will understand, OK.**

In the large, un used shed, which was once used to store canoes and fishing nets, as well as maintain boats, Venus relax's with her Humanoid-troll husband and the child in his arms, which she graciously pushed out her aching opera house, torn from giving birth mere hour ago upon a bed of furs and blankets. As they behold their cross-bred child, bearing His fathers humanoid body and long ears, as well as his mothers scarlet color and scales around his eyes and on his calfs, Venus's Older sister, Jeenie, creaked pen the shed doors and approached her sister, her husband and child against her underbelly. Venus smiled widely when her Blood-red bodied, magenta-underbelly'd sister approached

"Hey, Venus" she greeted smiling

"Hey, big sis. Isn't He gorgeous." she pointed out her humanoid-child. Jeenie Smiled and lowered her head downward to her humanoid-troll nephew, bearing his mothers scales and colors and his fathers body, being no bigger than the paw of his mother.

"Aww," Jeenie smiled "He's beautiful, Shigi."

"Thanks, sis-in-law."

"Look at you, bro. Holding a child you made with Venus in your arms. Reminds me when I birthed Dasha and Pyro all those months ago." '

Shigi began to have a thought. He turned to Venus and she, astonishingly, nodded with a smile, as if she knew what Shigi were to ask her. He then turned to his gigantic, blood-red sister-in-law, his child still in his arms

"Would you like to nuzzle him, Jeenie?"

"Hell yeah!" she screeched joyfully as she lowered her head down to her brother in law, whom presented her nephew, whom she began to nuzzle tenderly. The humanoid infant awoke from his gigantic aunts snout, rubbing his back. Shigi turned his now-conscious son so he faced his gigantic aunt. The infant giggled under his breathe, kicking his dangling legs, reaching out for his aunts snout. She obliged and came closer to him. The humanoid-troll infant then stroked her snout tenderly, as if knowing she was his aunt.

"He likes you, sis-in-law. Its like he knows your his aunt, Jeenie." Shigi laughed

"You know, little bro, Dragon infants are really smart, even at birth. When Dasha was born, she knew 3 words. That was as soon as I pushed her out of my..."

"Enough, sis-in-law" he chuckled "Too much info, gigantic sister."

"I dont know how we're gonna get our baby back to the dragon realms, Shigi" Venus said, concern in her expression and tone.

"I could just cary him in a bag in my arms and you could carry us, baby" he suggested, stroking her snout "Its either that or take a boat to Warfang, Venus."

"I wont mind taking a boat, Shigi" she shook her head, smiling, gaining a chuckle from her humanoid-troll life-mate

"The biggest boats they have here only built for 30 trolls, Venus. Their cruise vessels. You would not fit on them, baby. Besides war's still afoot. I doubt they would be launching water craft with the danger of Queen Enola's battle-zeppelins hovering around."

"Actually, bro" Jeenie piped in "Samuel Van Vulture says that Spyro and Cynder's efforts in the Valdin Marshes has rendered the queens aerial and naval armada's nearly useless. Since the Queen Of Blood airship and the Princess Of Pus battleship have been destroyed, Queen Enola wont have the guts to attack for years, if she even does. So They can launch craft for Warfang Soon."

"Venus still wont fit on one. She doesn't wanna take a chance flying. I doubt she would wanna be separated from him for long and..." Shigi was cut off by his son, whimpering over his voice "Honey, I think He's hungry." It was that very moment that Shigi's two sisters, Lizabeta & Kimara, entered the shed. In Kimara's hand, she held a large glass-bottle with a rubber nipple where the lid once was. In Lizabeta's hand was a small net full of Ice-water-purana's, gutted and de-boned

"Sis-in-law" Lizabeta began, screeching "I got you some fish from the kitchen. Help you get your strength back from giving birth earlier."

"I got some formula from the pharmacist." She presented the one-gallon glass bottle filled with formula and a nipple attached "We knew he'd be hungry eventually."

"Oh So kind of you, Sisters" Venus screeched, smiling at her troll sisters-in-law generosity and kindness "I just hope he'l drink it. I wish I could feed him myself, but I dont have boob's" She giggled. Whilst Lizabeta approached Venus's head with the prepared purana's, Kimara approached Shigi, and the Scaled, humanoid-infant in his arms, with the formula. She handed the bottle to her brother, Shigi, who began to feed his son with it. The part-dragon child began to suck upon it passionately

"He likes it sister" Shigi giggled, watching his son drink, determined to drink the very last drop of the gallon. Before long, Shigi's son had consumed half the gallon-bottle, gaining an astonished chuckle from his father "By the ancestors. He's like machine!" his father chuckled, and eventually his mother joined in chuckling seeing him consume the entire bottle, without filling his stomach to bursting-point

"Wow. Who's momma's little guts" She giggled, nuzzling her son, no bigger than her paw or Shigi's chest. As she nuzzled, she gained a joyful giggle from her humanoid son, in his father arms. Then Shigi's eyes shot open, surprised to see he son successfully wriggle from his arms and crawl towards the net of prepared fish. He took one and began to gorge upon it, gaining shocked expression from his oddly-matched parents.

"Our son is one carnivore" Venus giggled

"Our son is strong too" Shigi chuckled. Shigi took his son back in his arms and gave him one more fish to gorge on, holding him back in his arms "We still have to name him, Venus."

"Oh right. almost forgot" Venus giggles at her own stupidity.

"I think I know what we can call him, baby." Shigi shimmied closer to Venus and she nuzzled him "What do you think of the name: Drake?"

Venus smild and rolled her eyes upwards "I think its a gorgeous name, Shigi."

Drake unleashed an infant yawn before falling into slumber in his father arms. "Sweet dreams, my little Drake" Venus have her son a tender peck on his little head.+ Venus laid her head down in front of Shigi, Drake slumbering in his arms

**[Author: I hope my grammar has improved whilst I was writing this chapter. I will be updating every fortnight, 3 weeks at most. But some of these chapter are proof-read by my friends. If you would Like to spill ideas, ask questions about my work, or even just send me fan-PM's please dont hesitate. I love talking to people who like my story :). I will only consider an idea if I like it though, just so you know, fans. I would also love to thank **_**Iceclaw14 **_**for proof reading the 1st story of my trilogy from top to bottom. She is the very reason I can continue writing :) Please give her my thanks and a round of applause! And, again, this story is the 3rd in my trilogy. You will have to read the 1st two to understand it] **

Meanwhile, queen Carmeleon's gigantic battle-zeppelin hovers over the trolls main-homeland, The Valdin Marshes, and cruises towards her palace, equipped with a docking tower bearing a tiny spiral staircase, so is to allow passengers to climb to the top. As soon the zeppelin drops its cable down to the engineer standing by at the top, who fed it into a pulley system, thus dragging the heavy craft down, so it may dock with the tower. The zeppelin hovered overhead the tower and dropped its belly ramp on it. The queen and two of her loyal guards Walked either side of her. The female ruler of the trolls, still bearing fresh wounds on her forehead from punishing herself earlier, stomps down the 50-foot-high docking tower, her guards following her. She then enters her palace, via a rooftop door and another flight of stairs, and stomps down the halls towards her throne-room, where her most loyal general wait for her. The queens guards stood by the mammoth-sized doors of her throne-room and she pushed open the door, immediately catching sight of a troll dressed in a blood-red leather uniform with black trimmings, thin, wavy black hair, threaded with decorative black beads.

"You majesty" the troll bowed, quickly recollecting himself for his mistress

"General Fowl" the queen greeted with a bow, stomping towards her lavish throne. She sat upon her throne and the general stood before her

"Pardon me for asking, your majesty, but have you resurrected the three generals?"

"Yes, I have" the queen nodded

"Have they agreed to aid us in our campaign against the dragons?"

"If by 'aid' you mean 'ordered their un-dead army's to attack me and killed all my men' then yes."

"What!' the general screamed in fear, echoing throughout her gigantic throne room and even half her palace.

"Hush, general! I managed to ceal the passageway with my airships canons. I fear they may brake their way through, eventually, So I want you to take as many troops you need and build a small military outpost in Voldor, incase they do."

"I will do my my past, your highness" the general said firmly, bowing to his mistress

"Take as many of our best troops you require"

"What about our old base in the souther quarter of the marsh, your majesty?"

"Bah!" the queen gargled "Nothing their but the sunken Princess Of Pus battleship and my old palace and our old POW lockup. Abandon it and concentrate defense here and Voldor. We cant risk loosing our homeland to the dragons nor allowing the undead legion to escape!" the queen growled

"Consider it done, my queen" he bowed

"Go!" the queen screamed, ushering the general out. '_May the god keep that passage way sealed' _the queen mentally prayed, as her general scurried out of the throne room.

**[Author note: Helix is the brother of Venus and Jeenie. He is a dark dragon with a blood-red underbelly and wings. He is the life mate of Chieftess Vahali Zora, a gorgeous marsh dragoness, leader of the Hal Jani swamp dragons, one of four clans. Vahali is golden brown with a yellow underbelly and black tiger-stripes up and down her body. Vahali has a daughter with Helix, Kiara. She bears the main colors of her father, but is the same body shape as her mother, as well as red tiger-stripes. Marsh dragons are half the size and weight of the average dragon. They have no elements, relying on their webbed feet's claws and corrosive spray, produced by a gland under their tongue. Marsh dragoness's have a small breast, hidden between their thighs, not far from the bases of their tails, with four, human like nipples, to feed their newborns. Like I said before, people, THIS IS THE 3rd STORY IN MY TRILOGY. So you will have to read the 1st two to understand anything.]**

Vahali feeds her daughter, laying on her side, her legs spread, allowing her daughter to suckle upon her tender nipples. Helix laid down behind her, wrapping his arms and wings around her to comfort her, as she fed their 15-hour-old daughter from her creamy nipples. Kiara latched on far too tight, gaining a gasp of agony from her mother

"You alright, honey?" he asked, eyeing her with concern

"Im fine, Helix. Kiara's just hurting my poor nipple." Helix eyed his daughter, suckling on her mother, taking no heed to his presence

"Just remember, young lady, those jugs are only your till the milk dries up" He chuckled. Vahali gasped, remembering a promise she made to her clan, the Hal Jani "you'l get used to it, honey"

"No not that, Helix, I promised My clan they could meet Kiara...Today!"

Helix shrugged "So. They can meet her, honey. Ill protect you while you present her. Kiara should meet them anyway. They'l be her friends one day, Vahali." Helix approached his leathery life-mate and gave her a playful nip on the neck, followed by a reassuring lick on the snout, gaining a a smile from the chieftess, replacing the pain she endured feeding her daughter

"Your the best, Helix." She complimented, licking his snout, gigantic in comparison to hers. "Alright. As soon as Kiara latches off we can take her to tree to meet the clan, Helix." It was that very moment That Kiara drained her mother an latched off, retreating to her mothers snout, softly whimpering as she placed her paws on her snout "Whats the matter, baby?" Her mother asked, as her infant whimpered, her paws on her mothers nose.

"I think she wants some more milk, honey."

"Ooh momma doesnt have any more for a awhile, baby, You'l have to wait." Vahali nudged her daughter off her feet and gave her an affectionate raspberry, gaining a pleasurable scream from her daughter, as she tried to slap her mothers muzzle away "The clans going to love you, Kiara. Yesh day will yestheywill." With that, Vahali and Helix escorted her daughter from Vahali's room in the Temple of Chieftains, an towards the Hal Jani Hollowed out willow-tree. Vahali walked slowly and her newborn daughter walked under her, fearful of the unfamiliar surroundings. Her father walked beside her mother, their sides rubbing as they walked. Before long they made it to the entrance at the base of the gigantic willow-tree, and Vahali picked up Kiara by the fat of her neck, hardly hurting at all, and they climbed up the spiral stairs, carved out years ago by marsh dragon masons. When they reached the top they were greeted by a horde of Hal Jani marsh dragons, cackling and speaking amongst themselves. When they caught sight the chieftess, they whooped for their leader and the child walking at her feet.

"I promised you all that you could meet my child when shes born!" Vahali screeched to her people, whom consider her a kind-hearted leader. Vahali laid on her side and curled her tail around her daughter containing her in a small area. Helix laid behind her and coiled his tail around her, keeping her secure as she planed to present her daughter to her entire clan.

"Come come. Gather around, my people. Come see my daughter!" Vahali invited, gaining a scream of excitement as her people approached, leaving a small circle around their chieftess. Kiara stood up strait, revealing herself to the clan, gaining a joyful screech from the horde of marsh dragons, seeing her big glistening eyes as she eyed the crowd curiously

"She's gorgeous!" a Hal Jani Dragoness screeched

"She bears her fathers colors. Beautiful" a male dragon complimented

Kiara eventually became used to the smiling horde of swamp dragons and smiled, giggling, though still cling to her mother belly, still fearful of leaving, but still giggling from the praise .

"Aww' her mother screeched "She likes the clan, Helix"

"She likes attention though shes shy at times. Just like me, honey" Helix said, before putting his muzzle to Vahali and pecked her cheek, in front of the entire Hal Jani clan, whom she leads gracefully, being the 1st ever dragoness to lead a clan.

**[Author: You may not have understood parts of what you just read but, like I said before, this is the 3rd story in my trilogy. You will have to read the 1st two in my trilogy. I only have three stories so you shouldn't have a problem finding them at all :). Oh and feel free to PM With questions and talk about my work. It is an honer and a privilege to converse with a fan of my work. Please dont hesitate] **

Spyro and Cynder, bearing his child, decided to take a dip in the Twilight Falls river, not far from the temple, now running slowly this time of year. As they walked down the halls, passing cheetahs and moles and dark-dragons eyed her curiously "

"By our ancestors its the gravid Queen of Darkness, Cynder." A fully-grown dark-dragon gasped from a distance, so Cynder and her purple mate could barely hear.

"Being pregnant in her situation must suck" A cheetah chuckled softly. Cynder's heart began to race and she retreated to Spyro's warmth, rubbing her side to him, as she gazed gazed upon dark-dragons and cheetahs eyeing her somewhat maliciously as she cowered to Spyro's side.

"Spy" she whispered, her voice crashing with fear

"Yeah, Cyn?" He asked deeply concerned for his dragoness, bearing his child

"Dragons and anthro-cheetahs are giving me evils." Spyro looked around as they walked and saw many dragons and cheetahs and a few moles eyeing her maliciously.

"Nothing to see here, folks. Just a couple of dragons taking a walk. Pay no heed" he chuckled as he half-dragged his gravid mate out of the temple and down the gigantic stone stairs, connecting the front entrance to the ground. When they left the stairs, walking on solid earth, Cynder froze in place, whimpering. Spyro could feel her discomfort and nuzzled her.

"I know what your thinking, Cyn. They still dont understand it wasnt your fault. And their trying to patronize you because your carrying my child." Cynder planted her face on his chest and whimpered even worse than before. Spyro didnt know if the malicious looks upset her, or their looks merely created a spark and her gravidness made her more vulnerable.

"They-they h-hate me, Spy. They think Im going to give birth to the instrument of doom. They still think I some loyal to Mal...my former master." Spyro licked her face affectionately, in an attempt to calm his dragoness. Spyro nuzzled eventually stopped her sorrow and she faced him. He licked the tears of her face

"Dont you think on it, Cyn. dont you think on it for a 2nd. Alright?" Cynder nodded weakly in response. "Theirs my girl" he licked "Lets go for a swim, Cynder. The waters nice this time of year." Spyro led his dragoness to the slowly-running river of Twilight Falls.

"Water looks pretty good, Spy. But I dont think I can swim in my condition. sudden changes in temperature can cause shock, leading to miscarriage." Spyro dived into the water. he swam in a circle for 20 seconds. He approved of the temperature

"Its fine, Cyn. Swimming's good for the baby, in small doses. As long a you dont dive or jump. Come on in."

Cynder sighed, eventually shrugging and climbed down a tree root into the water, not wanting to jump and risk damaging her fetus. She swam circles around her Purple life-mate, using dog-paddle technique

"Hey, Spyro, I know A way we can tell the gender of our baby."

"How?" Spyro rotated following her as she swam circles around him

"In Dante's freezer, the trolls have something called ultra-sonic or something along those lines. They can tell the gender of their unborn infants, seeing their genitals."

"Wow!" Spyro said, dumbfounded "Those two-legged 8-foot creatures never cease to amaze. They built zeppelins and battleships, pregnancy tests and machine-guns and now a machine that tells the genders of fetus's!" Cynder cuddled him as they swam

"Could we go get that test done?"

"Flying from here to Dante's freezer in your condition. No, Cyn. Besides dragons dont have exposed genitals. They have hiding places. Common sense, Cyn."

"Oh" Cynder said disappointed, hanging her head down as they cuddled. Spyro was quick to nudge her head back up and lick her snout

"Let it be a surprise, Cyn. Boy or girl. Doesnt matter to me, honey." He gained a smile from his dragoness "You hungry, Cyn? Preggo's gotta eat."

"A little. Why?" Without another word Spyro gently pushed her away and dived down, completely leaving her sight. Cynder became concerned, as he was taking far too long. Cynder then yelped, surprised to see him resurface, a foot-long blue fish by the gills in his jaws

"For you, madam" he said, he voice muffled by the fish. Spyro gave the fish to her and she took it thankfully in her jaws

"Thanks, Spy. Your the best, baby' she thanked, beginning to eat the heavenly-tasting blue fish. She pulled out the guts with her claws and then ate it, bones and all, chewing 50 times to ensure they wont cut her throat when she finally swallowed.

She then nuzzled Spyro and acquired a short french-kiss from him "Delicious. Thank you." She then cuddled him and they both climbed up a tree-root to leave the water "The fish wasnt that bad either" She giggled, gaining a chuckle from her purple life mate as they walked back towards the temple, their sides rubbing as they did.

**[Author note: I will be taking some readers-ideas. Please PM if you have any I ideas. If I like an idea, I will consider it for a later chapter, as long as its not too far fetched or too wild: bringing humans strait into the story, incest, main character deaths and etc... Oh and no flame-PMs or ultra-harsh reviews!]**

**The following takes place one month later**

Spyro lays on his side, wrapping his arms and wings around his dragoness, 3-months-gravid with his child and, as he tells her jokingly, big as a house. He laid his head on the side of her neck. Cynder slowly pulled herself from his warmth and approached the basket of cured meats, filled with meaty delicacies. Spyro awoke and gazed upon Cynder, gorging upon a cured mutton.

"Hey, my big dark queen" He giggled "Can you eat mutton in your condition?"

"Course I can, Spy. We're not trolls, we're dragons. Shigi told me that troll women arent aloud to eat cured or cold meats. But that doesnt apply to a dragoness, Spy. So lay off, will yah" she giggled

"Im just trying to protect my baby" Spyro chuckled

Cynder left her mutton and approached him with a flirtatious smile "You mean me or your soon-to-be baby" She said as she nuzzled him

"Both o' you" he giggled "I got two babies I love too much

"Hey, Spy. I told Volteer I was pregnate and he said he'd organize a baby-shower for me"

"Baby-shower? Whats that?"

"They throw a small party and they give gifts to the mother-to-be mother, me, to give her a good start in mother-hood. Its a small ceremony for parents-to-be, usually thrown by the relatives of the mother and even the father, in some cases. I told him I asked you." Cynder licked his snout affectionately "Wadda you say, baby?"

Spyro licked her neck "Sounds terrific, Honey" he approved, gaining a screech of excitement from Cynder, whom wrapped her front legs around him and liked him furiously all over "Alright, Cyn, please stop." Cynder took no heed and licked his snout repeatedly "Its annoyin' a bit"

"Your no fun, Spy" She giggled. Cynder approached the door to their room "Ill go tell Volteer, sweetie." As Cynder began to open the door, she froze, a worried look on her face. Her inaction gained a concerned look from her purple life-mate.

Cynder looked back at Spyro "Spy could you...could you please..."

"Escort you to the council room. Protect you from protesters of your gravidness. Definitely, Cyn." Cynder smiled, waiting at the door for him. "Just let me put on some cologne first. I reek big time" He laughed as he approached the small table in the middle of their room and poured a dab of cologne in his hands and rubbed it all over himself. "Im ready, Cynder."

Cynder wrapped her tail around his neck and lead him to the council chamber of the temple. Though, thankfully, the was not a dragon nor a cheetah in sight the whole way. Though, as safe as it currently was, she never left his side. Cynder and Spyro pushed open the double mammoth-sized doors in unison and they creaked open. Upon entry they were greeted by the sight of Volteer, Cyril and Terador standing around a round gigantic table.

"Ah there she is!" Volteer smiled "The mother-to-be, Cynder. And Spyro, the cum machine. Proud I take it Spyro is hmm?"

"Yes" Cyril piped in with his deep silver-back accent "By our ancestors, Cynder, we must throw you a shower. We ice dragons consider fertility very important you know"

"You didnt tell us sooner" Terador piped in with his slightly booming voice "How far along are you, Cynder?'

"Three months" Cynder screeched

"So," Volteer piped in "the purple savior will be daddy in two months? Ooh thrilling. I wager Spyro's proud no? Happy to be a daddy" Volteer teased, gaining a blush from the renowned Purple Dragon. Cynder quickly rubbed her side to his, coiling her tail around his.

"Course he is," Cynder screeched

"How-how-how did Spyro react when you told him," Volteer asked, hopping up and down with joy "Tell me. I beg of you!" It was that very moment Cynder released Spyro and he acted out he very moment he found out his dragoness was carrying his child. He stood, frozen, before the guardians, as if the dark master himself was in front of him. He then collapsed to his side, gaining a roar of laughter from the guardians.

"Yeah thats how he reacted. For sure" Cynder laughed.

**[Author: The Marsh dragons live in a large swamp, the Dead Marshes, saturated with gigantic willow-trees and strait dead-trees. The four clans of marsh dragons, the Hal Jani, Val Jani, Zak Noik and Zan Noik, once lives in the fours quarters of the marsh. They were driven away from their homes, at the hands of queen Enola's zeppelin armada. The territories, which the four clans once lived separately are separated by a gigantic criss-cross still river, the Shallows of Whoa, which separates the western, eastern, southern and northern quarters of the marsh. All the clans united in the northern (Zak Noik) part of the marsh. And Vahali became of four clan rulers, as well as the 1st female to do so. THIS IS THE 3RD STORY IN MY TRILOGY. You will have to read my other work. I have but two stories, so you shouldn't have trouble finding them :)]**

Vahali and her life mate, Helix, gigantic in comparison to her, take their daughter, Kiara, to the Shallows of Whoa, not far from the temple of chieftains, to teach their now-one-month-old daughter to swim, as all marsh-dragons must master, though she is half dark-dragon. Kiara clings to her mothers neck as her mother and her father step into the water. She eyes the shallow water curiously as her parents take her to a 3-foot-deep zone in the slightly-cloudy water, filled with hyperactive tiny fish. Vahali's and Helix's snouts and tail-blades almost met, forming a small area of which their daughter could practice swimming safely. Kiara began to giggle sinisterly as she eyed the water between her gigantic parents

"Ooh she wants to swim more than anything" Helix chuckled "Go on, baby, jump in. Its nice and warm" Helix urged his daughter. Kiara eventually gave in and pointed her nose to the water, wagging her tail, before, eventually jumping in with a joyful scream. Helix & Vahali watched their daughter tuck her arms to her side and use her tail to motor herself through the water, wriggling her whole body, moving quite fast for her first swimming lesson. Kiara began to swim on her back, slowly swaying her tail to move along slowly.

"Aww," Helix praised "Our daughters one clever little accident" He chuckled

"Helix!" Vahali eyed him maliciously

"Kidding, honey, kidding. You know Im the best dragon comedian alive. Its in my nature to joke here and there." Vahali watched as her daughter eyed the water before her and dived strait down, only to resurface moments later with a tiny fish in her mouth, which she began to chew as she glided on the water, using a dog-paddle technique as well as her tail to motor along

"She's a brilliant swimmer" Vahali screeched joyfully "Just like me, Helix. She's also clever and adventurous, like her daddy." Vahali licked Helix on the snout

"Aww thanks, honey." Helix nuzzled her in response

Helix and Vahali eventually decided to end todays swimming practice for Kiara and head back to the Temple of Chieftains, Where Vahali's 2nd in command, Alexis, would be waiting in the Hal Jani tree for her to return, so she may spend more time with her son, who she is yet to name, and her twin brother, Zax, whom babysits her son whilst she carries out her duty as 2nd in command to Vahali.

**[Author: When the chapter is over, please give me your honest review. You can leave anonymous reviews, therfore not needing an account. Please tell me if I should continue with the story. And there may have been a few things you didn't understand but, like I said before, this is the 3rd story in my Spyro trilogy. You have to read my 1st two to understand most things. And ideas are welcome, so long as their not too wild or extremely far-fetched like: Bringing in the race of humans, incest and so forth.]**

Meanwhile the ruler of the troll empire, Enola Carmeleon, wait on her lavish throne for a message from her most loyal general, guarding the mountain in the desert of Voldor with some of her best troops, loyal to her since they were barely more than children. As she's fanned by her handmaiden's, her well-dressed butler bursts through the doors of her throne-room and approaches her throne, a parchment in his hand. The queen eyes him with concern, as she has been the ruler of the trolls since she was barely more than a child and knew whenever a servant ran to her throne room it was a sign of disaster

"Your majesty" The troll panted, standing before her throne "I have received a message via wireless from general Fowl. He has sent a report on the status of the situation in Voldor."

'Hand it over, please" The queen plead as her right-hand-man approached her throne and handed her the message, still warm off the wireless-writer.

The queen began to read the message from her general in the desert of Voldor

_My queen, 3 hours before I sent you this message, we heard rumbling in the caved-in passageway. We fear the three generals and the undead legion may escape before long. I have set up sand-bags and make-shift bunkers around the caved in entrance with mounted 32 caliber machine guns. We will be ready for them, should they break free of their caved-in prison. I have no clue what they have in store, only that they are possibly mummified and led by three generals, each one with their own unique elementle ability. Our food supplies are high for now, but I fear our supplies will be drained in less then a month from now. But with you on the throne I have little to fear. Please consider sending us food every month, via a supply zeppelin or ship, I plea of you._

_~~General Victor Fowl, 2nd army of the empire~~_

"How should I reply, your highness?"

"Tell him I will send a zeppelin with cured meats aboard ASAP." Her right-hand-man bowed and scurried out the throne room. As her right-hand-troll left, she mentally regretted the day she awoke the three generals and the undead armies, trapped in the mountain in the desert of Voldor. She feared that she would have to go to extreme measures to protect her kingdom, even form a cease-fire with the allied races.

**PLEASE LEAVE AN HONEST REVIEW TO HELP ME IMPROVE MY WRITING SKILLS**

**Ideas are welcome for future chapters, so long as they aren't too far fetched: Involving bringing in the race of humans, main character deaths, incest and etc.**

**Feel free to PM with ideas. Please leave your honest review tell me if this chapter is any good. Tell me if I should continue.**

**there may have been many things in this story you didnt understand but, like I said before, THIS IS THE THIRD STORY IN MY TRILOGY. You have to read the 1st two to understand.**

**thanks again to **_**Iceclaw14**_** for proof-reading my 1st story.**


	32. Spyros Daughter

**~~The Hatching of a Feminine Comedian~~ **

**[Author: There will be a graphic egg-laying scene in this chapter. So please read no further if you have a weak stomach. If not, enjoy! Please PM me if you'd like to co-write with me. If somebody helps me, I tell me readers about them:)]**

Its midnight in the Twilight falls dark-dragons temple. In their room in the temple, Spyro and Cynder, bearing his child, relaxed on their silky bed. They laid on their sides, his wings and arms wrapped around her. They had their tails tightly coiled. Cynder's face was twitching. she was gasping softly. Most likely in the middle of a gravid nightmare. She then awoke, cocking her head up with a long gasp, nearly waking her purple life-mate. Cynder gently removed herself from Spyro's warmth and approached a small basket filled with soft cushions and eyed it, wondering if something were to happen her while she's laying her egg. Spyro awoke, silent as a mouse, and gazed at his midnight-purple gravid life-mate whimpering into the basket where their future child would slumber.

"Cyn?" he said with a worried expression and tone as he approached her "You alright, my little dark queen?" he sid as he walked up beside her and licked her neck, acquiring a happily given tender bite on the neck from Cynder, who returned to sulking "Please speak to me, Cyn. You make me worry enough when you cease to speak, let alone sulk."

Cynder turned to face him and they shared a tender nuzzle "Spy i had one my gravid nightmares again. I saw myself dying laying my egg, Spy." she planted her face on his chest and cried too hard to say another word

"Cynder, all gravid females have nightmares like that. Its all in your mind. Your not going to die laying an egg, Cyn. Shh-shh-shh-shh." He nudged her head up and gave her several tender licks on the snout, in an effort to calm her. She eventually faced him and smiled weakly, before resting her head on the back of his neck and he did the same with her

"You always knew how to calm me, Spy" she enjoyed his warmth for a full 3 three minutes before she broke from the cuddle and nuzzled him tenderly again. I changed my mind, Spy, I dont wanna have our baby back in Warfang. Its nice and peaceful right here in Twilight Falls. No city noise. No factory smoke. No..." Cynder cut herself off, feeling abdominal pains. Spyro kept nuzzling her tenderly, lost in the moment, oblivious to the fact that shes in pain. Spyro retracted his tongue and eyed Cynder with concern, seeing a hurt expression plastered on her face

"You alright, Cyn." Cynder closed her eyes and gasped in response

"Sp-Spy I-I think its...coming!" she screamed. She collapsed on her side and raised her tail, gushing her vaginal lube on the floor. Spyro was quick to squeeze her hand tight as he could, without breaking.

"I think I should go get a doctor from the hospital wing of temp..."

"Theres no time, Spy" she screamed, pushing. "Its..p-practically coming on its own. Just hold my hand!' she screamed. Cynder laid her head down on the stone and relaxed her tail, thus focusing her energy into pushing out her egg. Spyro laid down behind her, still squeezing her hand. He chilled his tongue with some of his icr ability and licked her all over the neck to cool her off, as she became red and 90 degrease hot. His chilling technique was working so far. Spyro then became worried as she was spreading her legs too the point where she almost dislocated them. The base of black-colored red-shaded egg was tearing her tender woman-hood. they egg had bi-passed her pelvic bone and was at the inner-threshold of her pussy. Cynder took 10 seconds to breathe before she growled in agony, finally pushing out her black-colored red-shaded egg.

"Theres my girl" he praised aloud, licking her neck. Cynder did nothing save for pant heavily, recovering from pushing out the over-sized egg. When Cynder had recollected herself, The proud parents stood over the large egg, still covered in Its mothers vaginal lube.

"Thats a pretty huge egg, Cyn. Maybe you and I are under-aged parents," He chuckled

Cyndr scramed in joy and began to lick him passionately on the neck "I cant belive in just a few hours, we're gonna parents!" she squealed, not caring if she woke the whole temple. it was that very moment that the egg began to shake

"Cyn!' Spyro shouted joyfully, bringing Cynder back into reality and she gasped, joyfully seeing her child shaking inside its egg.

Cynder and Spyro craned their heads down close to the egg, "Come on, baby, push! Push!" she spoke high and loudly

"Come on, little one. Push! You can do it" Spyro urged his child out of its egg. Before long cracks developed all over the egg and the top of the egg rose, forming a lid, of which the infant could see its parents staring happily at it, only to see it giggle slightly sinisterly and close the lid it made with its head

"What the hell" Cynder giggled as she put her head closer to the half-hatched egg. The infant, again, slowly opened the lid it made in the egg, this time revealing the tiny snout of the dark hatchling. The hatchling giggled again, retreating inside the egg

"Spy, i think its a girl. She has a snout like mine, only tiny."

Spyro lowered his head to the egg "Come out, little lady. You cant hide from your ma and da for long" he chuckled, causing the infant to throw off the lid she made and stretch out her neck to sniff her fathers snout, massive from her point-of-view. The infant then laughed sinisterly and retreated into the egg again. The egg began to glow a blood-red

Spyro continued to chuckle and urge his daughter out, oblivious to the glowing "Come outa there, little lady" He chuckled "Your daddy wants to see that gorgeous face again and so does your mo.." Spyro was cut off by the egg exploding, sending shards of shell all over the floor and into his face. The hatchling merely rolled on the floor, cackling beyond control. She was very tiny and fragile, like all hatchlings. She had a glistening golden underbelly and a black-based pink-shaded body. Her horns were exactly like Cynder's but were golden like her fathers. She also shared her mother's tail-scythe. Her claws had already come through, as well as her tiny teeth, like dozens of pearly-white needles. and emerald eyes like her mother.

Cynder and Spyro watched, dumbfounded at their newborn daughters abilities "She has your powers, Spy" Cynder sid she and her life mate stared at their daughter, laughing on the floor, her tiny paws on her tender belly scales. She took a breathe and turned her little head towards her parents. Their facial expressions gained another giggle from the hatchling

"Our daughter's a joker, Spy" Cynder giggled.

"Alright, little lady," Spyro laughed as he approached his joking daughter "You needa be taught a lesson." Spyro picked his daughter up by the scruff of her neck an carried her over to her sleeping basket. He carefully placed her in her basket and Cynder approached the basket and gave her daughter a gentle back-scratch. Before long she began to fall asleep, calmed by her mothers claw. As they gazed upon their daughter, curling up into a tight ball to slumber. Cynder rubbed her side on Spyros and they coiled their tails

"Isn't Blaze gorgeous, Spy?"

Spyro eyed Cynder "Blaze?"

"Well yeah. It was the best name I have for her, Spy."

He licked her cheek "I like it, Cyn." He then looked down on his slumbering daughter "I just cant help but think if she's gonna be a comedy mastermind when she's older...or a total nut-case"

Cynder smiled sinisterly and slapped his hips with her tail "Spy, thats a horrible thing to say about your own daughter" She laughed "She'l be a comedy mastermind when she's older. I just know it."

Meanwhile, in the room in the lower levels of the temple she shared with her older sister and her older sisters children, Venus slumbers with Shigi against her underbelly, and her scarlet-scaled and colored humanoid child in his arms. She laid her head down next to Shigi and curled her tail around, containing her life-mate and infant in a small area and keep them warm. Shigi's son awoke with an infant yawn and slowly wriggled out of his fathers arms and crawled towards his mothers head and began to slap her mothers snout

"Ma" he cooed, trying to awaken his mother "Mama!" he shrieked, awakening his mother with a frightened gasp, cocking her head up

"Terador, dont cum on me" she said in single breathe

"Ma." Drake tugged at the loose skin of her neck. Venus looked down at her son, smiling with relief that she was just having a nightmare from her whoring past

"Oh you just wanna bottle, dont you, drake?"

"Da" Drake nodded

"Alright. Shh-shh-shh-shh-shh momma get you one just be quiet, little man." Venus gave her son an affectionate lick on the face, gaining a giggle from him as he tried to slap away her head. Venus slowly stood up and approached The cooler, full of ice and pre-made bottle for Drake, as well as fish. She nudged it open and took a 1 gallon bottle of formula in her jaws. She closed it with her tail and took the bottle to her son. She place the bottle and and her son immediately grabbed it by the neck and began to passionately suck on the bottles nipple.

Venus drooled at the the way her son was sucking down the formula "Boy I wish i had boobs like Trolls or Marsh Dragons" she moaned. Before long Venus managed to calm her son and she put him back in Shigi's arms. Shigi wrapped his arms around his son as a reflex action, still slumbering, being the lazy humanoid husband he typically was. Though Venus didnt mind, having been the roadie of her lazy comedy mastermind of an older brother. As she began to fall asleep, she heard her son coo words in his sleep

"Yah...but no...but no...but yeah" she repeated softly in his sleep

"Drake!" She gasped smiling. Venus stretched out her neck and nudged Shigi awake "baby, wake up. Drake's saying his 1st words"

Shigi mumbled awake and gazed at his gigantic love "Whats wrong, honey?"

"Drake's talking. Listen." Venus and Shigi listen to their son speak for the 1st time in his life

"Yah...ba no...ba yah...ba no."

"Oh crap, honey. I think he has the condition I had when I was his age to when I joined the kingdoms army."

"Condition?" Venus asked dumbfounded

"He might talking like this until he's a legal adult troll. Me and my sisters used to talk like the way he is until we were adults. Everybody called us the village idiots." Venus and Shigi giggled beyond control, nearly waking Jeenie and her children in the corner. They knew they must not wake her. She does have another date with Volteer in the morning, after all. She may have to date him every three weeks to gain his complete forgiveness, having tried to strangle him to death less than one year ago. Plus she takes advantage of it to gain sexual favors from him, to relieve the stress of the current events as well as the absence of her younger brother, Helix.'

**PAGE BREAK**

Queen Enola Carmeleon Received a cooling fan from her servants when her right-hand-man bursts through the mammoth-sized doors, as if the Dark Master were behind him and approached her throne

"Your majesty another message from General Fowl in Voldor desert!" He said as he handed it to her and she broke out her solid-silver letter opener and opened it. She read it with an uneasy look on her face

_Your majesty, I think that the legions of the damned may have starved to death, as my troops report no noise coming from the caved-in tunnel. We may be able to stay here for another 12 years, should food supplies be steady enough. However in order to achieve that period of time, we may have to cut loose half the army here and send them home as we we have too many troops to feed and arm and train for an enemy that may not even be alive anymore. Id be grateful if you would allow me to dismiss at least 500 troops that way we can make supply last three times longer._

_General Victor Fowl, 2nd army_

"The Legions of the Damned cannot simply starve to death. Their undead and supernatural. What the hell is going on in the desert of Voldor?"

"What should I do, my queen?"

"1st we must send a zeppelin to withdraw 500 troops from the desert. Theirs too many mouths to feed guarding that entrance. If we do that, they should be able to make supplies last longer."

"Forgive me for asking, mistress, but wouldnt that leave the entrance vulnerable, should they escape?"

"If there are too many soldiers there, they will make supplies last long enough and would thereby force us to abandon it completely!" the queen growled. "Now tell the generals send zeppelins to give supplies to general Fowl and withdraw 500 troops from the camp in Voldor!'

'F-fogive me, my queen I will tell your generals immediately" he stuttered as he scurried out of the throne-room.

**[Author: I am seriously lacking ideas for future chapters! I am also lacking co-writers. If somebody wants to co-write with me please PM. Id also like to thank **_**Iceclaw14 **_**for proofreading my 1st story top to bottom.]**

After the birth of Spyro's daughter, ten winters blanketed the world and ten summers filled the air with laughter and the sounds of insects and birds. And Blaze grew into a proper young lady, prepared for her 1st day in the dragon academy where she will unlock her yet-to-be-discovered abilities, along with many dragons her own age-group. But she was yet to discover that there was not only dragons in the academy.

**PAGE BREAK **

Cynder and Spyro snuggled under the covers of their silky bed in their room in the Twilight Falls dark-dragons temple. Cynder relaxes in her life-mates warmth and arms with her tail coiled around his when, all of a sudden, their female comedian of a daughter hops on top of them, standing upon them with two feet on each of her parents. Her weight gained agonizing groans from her parents, twice her size and weight.

"Mommy! Daddy!," Blaze screeched, oblivious to her parents agony " Come on, mom, dad. We gotta go! Wake up. Mom-mom-mom-mom-mom-mom. Dad-dad-dad-dad-dad-dad" She repeated, annoying her parents.

"Your daughter needs you," Cynder moaned softly

"Before 9AM she's your daughter," Spyro moaned

"You guys better wake up. ve been holding something inside me all week and Im about to let it out," Blaze threatened, raising her tail, cackling sinisterly

"Alright we're up!" Spyro and Cynder shouted, mediately snapped back into reality, the mere thought of one of their daughters nuclear flatulence running a shiver down their spine.

"yeah!" Blaze screeched, releasing her parents and jumping to the side

"I wager you cant wait to enrole in the dragon academy, Blaze" Spyro Said, giggling as he eyed his daughter swaying her tail with excitement

"Hell yeah! I wanna learn to use the abilities I have. I mean you had earth, electricity, ice and fire. Mom had fear, wind, shadow and poison. Who knows what Ill have, daddy?"

"You ready, sweetie?" Cynder asked

"Yep" Blaze yelped, nearly jumping

"Had your breakfast?" Cynder asked

"Yep!" she screamed, slightly jumping up and down "Can we please just go, mom!" She growled

Cynder rolled her eyes "Alright" she said gaining a scream of joy from Blaze "Come on, Spy honey." Spyro and Cynder took their daughter out of the room and down the lower levels of the temple. As they neared the academy , Cynder caught sight of a familiar scarlet-bodied golden-bellied full-grown dragoness and, at her feet, her 10-year-old humanoid son, bearing her scales and colors as well as his fathers face.

"Hey, Venus!" Cynder screeched, recognizing her old friend. She began to skip towards her

"Cynder!" Venus screeched, skipping towards the three, her humanoid son holding her tail.

"Whats up, Venus?"

"Oh Im taking Drake to the academy. its his 1st day. You?"

"Taking Blaze to academy. Its her 1st day too." Cynder introduced her black-bodied, golden-bellied daughter with a pink shade on her whole body

"Hi" Blaze smiled

Drake smiled and waved his fingers in response, gaining a blush and slight giggle from Blaze "What a gorgeouse dragoness you are, Blaze" Venus complimented

"Course she's beautiful" Spyro piped in, chuckling "She has good-lookin' parents don't she?"

"And look at you, Drake. You remember me and Spy?" Drake smiled and shook his head in response

"Nar" he said in humanoid-troll tongue

"Of course you dont you were just a baby in your father, shigi's, arms" Cynder eyed the humanoid pre-teen child, wearing midnight-purple tights and black leather jacket and finger-tip-less gloves to go with his black-varnished nails. And, upon closer inspection saw that he had the feminine eye-sockets of his mother along with her scales and colors. He also hadd sharp claws on his humanoid hands, and, on his forehead, she gazed upon two yellow horns barely breaking his skin. She also saw that he had black lips and gums and tongue

"Drake was supposed come to come here long before, actually." She craned her neck down to her son and gave him a sinister smile "He was supposed to come months ago."

Drake chose this as the perfect moment to pipe in "Nar, but yeah, but no, but yeah, but no, but yeah, but no" he said with limited breath, gaining a giggle from Blaze who eyed him slightly flirtatiously "Because something happened or something or nothing I don't know nothin' about. takes a breath What happened was: I was gonna enroll last month, but i never because I had to hunting with me da. Teaching me how to pick off grublins and birds with a turret pistol. Yah. Takes a deep breathe And i wanted to go. Im really good 'cause last time I got 50 of the little bastards, yah. And Hunter was there and I threw a heavy rock at his head AS A JOKE...and it like totally knocked him out." he gained a chuckle from Spyro and Cynder and a giggle from Blaze "Yah and when he came to he went TOTALLY MENTLE and me and me da, Shigi, had to run like the Dark Master wanted to butt-fuck us." He gained a roar of laughter from Spyro and Cynder and their young daughter, Blaze.

"Your mom tells me you were a naughty boy in the pre-academy, Drake" Cynder smiled

Drake then began to speak twice as fast as before "No, but yeah, but no, but yeah, but no, but yeah. Because this other thing happened for something or nothing. What happened was: We had a dike anthro-cheetah for a teacher. She was SO plannin' to gay a few o' us up. And the young dragoness's and cheetah girls came to me for help. And the teacher had one of those nut allergies. And so i gave her a box o' some peanut chocolates you know and told her they were mint and caramel ones. She ate 'em and she nearly died and she had to go to the hospital wing o' the temple. She well blamed me for it in front of the whole class and Im like 'Not my fault you say gay you cant even eat a peanut'." Drake's long, but fast, speech gained uncontrollable laughs from Spyro and Cynder and their 10-year-old daughter

"Sorry, guys." Venus chuckled weakly, embarrassed before the black dragon and the purple dragon and their daughter "Drake's got some sort of minor trollish mental condition. Shigi says he and his sisters had it until they were adults. He's a good boy when he wants to be though. He's just always slightly naughty nearly 24-7. But what can you expect from a product of a troll and dragon mating"

"Yeah I am like DRACO-tastic." Drake showed off. Drake began to gush smoke from his narrow nostrils, gaining a cackle of amazement from Cynder, Spyro and Blaze.

Venus nudged her son "Alright thats enough sugar for you, Drake," Venus chuckled weakly. The Former Queen Of Darkness and Venus O'Van Sea took their children through a narrow hallway to the academy. They then stood before double mammoth-sized doors, which Venus graciously opened for everybody. The academy was a perfectly-round room with a stone floor. On the walls, hung the 8 banners of the elements: Fire, electricity, earth, Ice, poison, fear, wind and shadow. Awaiting them were the teacher, Volteer, and 10 other dragons in Blaze's age-group, including Dasha and Pyro, Drake's close cousins.

"Drake!" Pyro and Dasha screeched from across the room, seeing their humanoid scaly cousin enter.

"By our ancestors. Its the offspring of Venus O'Van Sea and the Cloaked Widow-Maker, Shigi" A young earth dragon whispered as Drake approached his cousins for a hug.

Dasha and Pyro stood on their hind legs and affectionately licked him on the face, like puppy-dogs "Its great to see you too, cousins!" Drake laughed.

"Volteer signaled Venus over with his head and she obliged, approaching him "Venus, would Jeenie like to go on date tonight?"

"Well she hasn't been on one for weeks."

"Oh great. Because I know a great spot I can take her to look at the stars. I can take her to kareoke again. Why we'd have the best time."

"She's lucky to have a male-friend like you, Volteer" She giggled. "Take good care of Drake would yah. He's still my baby, though he's 10"

"Why you got nothing to fear, child. Nobodies been hurt seriously in decades, within the academy. You just spend tine with your older sister and brother." Venus hung her head, a depressed expression on her face "Oh sorry, Venus. Did I upset you, child?"

"Helix only visits once a month. He has a daughter in the Dead Marshes. Kiara. She's a gorgeous marsh dragoness. Or at least thats what Helix tells me when he visits." Venus inhaled deeply, collecting herself, before she smiled at Volteer "Just take good care of Drake. begins to whisper He may be be a freak, but he's still my baby. The other part of Shigi I

have" she smiled

"Why is no touble at all child. he's going to learn his abilities if...sorry _when_ he discovers he has them."

"Thanks so much, you static stud" she giggled jokingly. She then approached her humanoid, scarlet scaled 4-and-one-half-foot-tall son, standing in line with his new dragon class-mates, and gave him a nuzzle, gaining a hug on the snout from Drake in response.

"You be a good boy for Volteer and momma and we can go for a trip to Warfang. Sound good, baby?"

Drake scoffed in slight laughter "It's a shit-hole, mother," he remarked, gaining a laugh from his gigantic mother, 20 times his size and weight.

"Then we'll go hunting together. You can shoot you daddy's gun at Wyvern's and Grublins and fish in the river."

"Classic," Drake cackled sinisterly, with a deep voice."

Venus licked her son on the face with her massive tongue "There's mommy's boy"

"Shh, mother. Not in front of my class-mates. You tryin' get me ridiculed? Geez." And so Venus left the training-room. As she was about to walk out the doors, she looked back at her son with a smile,

"I be fine," he mouthed, with a smile. Venus then pushed through the doors and shut them with her tail. As she walked, putting the doors of the training room her son was in to her tail, she felt guilty leaving him and regretted even enrolling him. She knew he was a freak by everybody elses standards, though her pride and joy to her and nephew to her siblings.

**[Author: I know this chapter was quite short, but that is because I have just realized how horrifying my grammar and is in previouse chapters. I AM CRYING OUT FOR PROOF-READERS. Please PM me if you would like to help me. I always tell my readers about people who help me. And I even send them songs as email attachments. Speaking of which, Just like to thank Icelaw14 again. She is the soul reason I can keep writing. But knoww this: I will not continue until I have somebody who can co-write with me!. Im not asking for an expert, merely someone who knows basic grammar and punctuation. This is deviantMIND1 signing off :)]**

**I may ****not**** continue this story/trilogy unless I have it proof-read 1st. I have shocking grammar. But what can you expect from an autistic like me XD.**

**!PLEASE LEAVE AN HONEST REVIEW TO HELP ME IMPROVE MY WRITING SKILLS!**

**CO-WRITERS! I NEED CO-WRITERS MORE THAN ANYTHING!**

**PLEASE PM ME AND I WILL ASSIGN YOU TO A SPECIFIC CHAPTER OF MY STORY. FOR YOUR HELP I WILL THANK YOU IN MY AUTHOR NOTES AND MAYBE EVEN SEND YOU A SONG.**

**I love 80s music and late-70s **

**Rose Royce **

**Blondie**

**Boy George and Culture Club **

**Meat Loaf**

**Men At Work**

**Poison**

**Electric Light Orchestra(ELO)**

**Kiss**

**Roxy Music**

**WEIRD Al**

**I like nearly all 80s music!**

**Co-writers. Please help me and I will thank you in my notes and, maybe, send you a song as a reward. I send my co-writer Iceclaw14 songs as a reward, just ask her, but shes just one person. I need more co-writers to proof read this story before I can continue!**


	33. Just Like His Uncle!

**~~Just Like His Uncle~~**

**[Author: Remember, fans, request's are always welcome. Please leave an honest review to help me improve my writing skills. I am looking for co-writers if anybody is interested. This story may be a long one, over 250K words. Thanks once again to Iceclaw14, for proofreading my 1st story top to bottom. She is the soul reason I can continue writing!]**

**!**I will not update again until I have 35 reviews in total**! **

Spyro and Cynder decide to take a flight over the Twilight Falls, leaving their daughter in the care of Volteer, an electric leader, general and teacher of electricity. And the other two guardians, Cyril and Terador. All the students stand in a perfect line, facing their gigantic teachers. Drake stands at the left end of the line, his dragon cousins standing at either side of him, at his feet. Blaze stood at the right end, the other classmates separating the cross-bred, humanoid creature and herself. As the guardians whispered amongst themselves, discussing matters of elements and the students themselves, Blazes eyes occasionally wondered to Drake's humanoid face, bearing his mothers eyes and scales, as well as his troll fathers face and body, save for two horn stubs piercing his forehead. Volteer and the Guardians faced their pupils

"Now, class, before we begin training in the elements of nature and even darkness," Volteer began, his tongue as energized as it ever was and ever will "We would like to welcome two new students." He craned his neck down to them in sequence

"Drake O'Van Sea, child of Shigi and Venus O'Van Sea." His classmates clapped weakly in unison, gaining a weak smile from the Humanoid, scaly creature

"And Blaze, child of our purple savior and the former terror of the skies, Cynder." The classmates clapped hard and even whistled for the Golden-bellied, black-bodied, pink-shaded dragoness, who took a bow before her classmates. Volteer then approached Drake, standing before him, craning his head down to his height, 5 feet.

"Now, Drake O'Van Sea..."

"Please, Volteer" Drake interrupted, raising a hand at the electric guardian "Call me Daddy. Everybody in detention called me that." Drake's humorous remark gained an expression of shock from Volteer and uncontrollable laughs from his classmates, particularly Blaze, who's cheeks filled with blood as he laughed beyond control, through her nostrils and into her left paw

'_Prison-rape jokes are so funny'_ Blaze thought, laughing beyond her ability to speak

"W-w-why you aweful, t-t-two-legged, little t-t-tyrant," Volteer stuttered, eyeing Drake maliciously "Such a vulgar remark for such a young creature." Volteer was unable to continue, cut off the the laughter of Terador and Cyril. He turned to face them and saw them red-faced, laughing with with smiles on their faces, their snouts to the stone floor "Well such immaturity! despite the arthritis and body mass, you two haven't changed much since birth!"

"Why? Cant we take a joke, my electric companion?" Cyril cackled

"I don't know why, but prison-rape jokes are so...fucking...funny" Terador laughed.

Volteer turned to face Drake and the rest of his giggling class-mates "Well, Daddy, you..." Volteer was cut of by a roar of laughter he accidentally gained from Blaze and the rest of his pupils, save for Drake who smiled in satisfaction, humiliating his electric teacher.

When everybody ceased laughing, Volteer was finally able to speak, eyeing Drake maliciously "Just like your uncle, Helix, when he came here as a hatchling: A vulgar comedian."

"No, but yeah, but no, but yeah, but no, but yeah," Drake began, with a tongue that rivaled Volteers, gaining a laugh from his classmates "I might, but i shouldnt actually be here, because somethin' happen' for something or nothin' that i don't nothing about. Because my big mother like caught me swimmin' naked in the river of Avalar with some cheetah girls, 'cause they totally thought that I was a girl, because I took a whole bottle of my cousin Dasha's dragoness hormone boosters. And when I finally stepped out the water they caught a glimpse of my lower snake and there like 'By our ancestors! Its a chick with a dick!' and ran all the way back to their village. And Im like 'Not my fault your such lez's you cant stand the sight of me sea-dragon." Drake gained roar of laughter from his classmates, rolling on the floor laughing. Save for Blaze who looked strait at him, giggling and laughing through her nose. Drake looked at her and smiled in response.

"Drake, silence!" Volteer growled, eyeing Drake maliciously "Your giving me a monstrous headache."

Drake shrugged "I never really said anything anyway." he eyed his cousins, Dasha and Pyro, standing at his feet, "geez is this place so well poofy." he said, gaining a giggle from his class-mates.

"I...said...shut...up"

'Yeah I have shut up. So shut up tellin' me shut up."

"I said shut...up" Volteer said, his anger growing, blush rushing to his face.

Drake turned his head to everyone "Yeah, everybody, shut up!"

Volteer began to release electricity from his scales, angered by Drake "I said SHUT UP!"

Drake delayed, and smiled, oblivious to Volteers anger "Shut up," he said in less than one second, gaining angry expression from his tutor but, more importantly for him, laughter from his classmates and even Cyril and Terador

"That is so fucking funny," Terador yelled aloud

"It would appear he has inherited his uncle's sense of humor. But its funny...nonetheless!" Cyril coughed, laughing too hard for his old throat to manage.

"Always took pleasure in ridiculing electric dragons dont you, Cyril!" Volteer growled in a single breathe. "You know Helix used to joke in your classes hen he was Drakes as well, Cyril?

**[Author; There may be a little mystery ahead. But it will be only mild mystery so you wont get a headache LOL. I am still looking for co-writer's. If co-writers help me I tell me fans about them :) I even send them some o my favorite songs, if they really impress me. Just ask Iceclaw14, my current and best co-writer ever!. I will need a few reviews before I update]**

**PAGE BREAK**

**!Warning: The scene just ahead may be disturbing to a few readers!**

Having left her son in the reliable care of Volteer and the guardians, Venus takes her Humanoid, teal-skinned husband down to the underground den for a pint or two. Shigi was finally able to walk beside her, rather than ride her, as his moral with the allied races has almost made him friends of the dragons, the cheetahs and the moles. When they reach the end of the flight of stairs which lead down to the den, they stood before a large threshold with dangling topaz-gem chains. Venus walked through it and her troll husband, wearing a brand-new midnight-purple cloak, concealing black one-piece tights, followed close behind. Though Shigi has repaid his dept to the allied races, fought for them and has had a humanoid child with Venus, the opinions of the common cheetah, mole or dragon may think otherwise. This he knows. So Shigi never left the side of his dragon wife. Upon entering the den they were greeted by he sight of cheetahs and moles and a few dragons dancing to the music _White Boy [Dance Mix]_ by _Culture Club, _who took little interest in the oddly-matched couple, making their way towards the gigantic bar, built with 6 stools for moles or cheetahs, as well as 4 rugs that a dragon could laid on. Shigi pulled himself upon a stool and Venus laid upon a rug beside him .The goggle-wearing mole bartender sprung up from under the bar, right before Venus, gaining a yelp from her

"Waddle it be, love?"

Venus giggled, sighing with relief "I'll have a dragon-sized beer and...turns her head to Shigi What will you have, my little man?"

Shigi put his index finger to his lips at his wife "Shh," he shh'ed, baffling Venus. Shigi chuckled weakly and turned his head to the mole "Light beer, please." The mole bowed and retreated under the bar to prepare their beverages. Shigi then chose this moment to gently pull Venus' head to his for a whisper

"You shouldnt call me 'little man' or 'mini hubby' or 'mammas tongue' or 'two-legged baby' in public, Venus."

"Why not, little man?" she giggled

"Venus!" he growled weakly 'This is serious." Venus shrugged, baffled by her husbands attitude, more insecure than usual of his past service to the troll empire and the troll queen, Enola Carmeleon.

"The allied races dont mind our marriage, Shigi. The trolls, maybe, but no cheetah or mole or dragon would care less. They have better things to worry about, my little man." Venus licked Shigi on the neck seductively, before the majority of party-goers. Shigi calmed down enough to kiss her snout and hug her gigantic neck

"The same may not be said for a select few, my big hot draggy," he said, right before pecking her neck "Please be supportive, honey. You know what I used to be. The evil deeds I performed in the queens name. I may still have enemies within."

"Your drinks." the mole barkeep slammed two dragon-sized glasses of Beer, one regular for Venus and one light for Shigi. As Venus began to lap the beer up with her tongue, Shigi stared awestruck, having the same size as Venus

"Sorry, mate, didn't say what size you wanted."

"Thats OK. Im a troll. I can easily hold liquor." Shigi and Venus began to consume their beverages, taking little heed to the horde of dancers behind them. Dancing to the song _Some Like It Hot _by _The Power station. _Shigi took the dragon-sized glass in his arms and put his lips on the brim, spilling some around his face as he gulped down the beer as best he could. Venus had consumed one gallon, a few sips from a dragons point of view, and giggled at the sight of her husband, already gone though half a gigantic glass.

"You trigger-happy drunk," She giggled, "Trolls can take their liqueur just like a dragon. Its a wonder why we're racially isolated from them."

"Dat's because were 8-feet-tall, build zeppelins 'n' guns and live in a gigantic swamp, Venus, whilst dragons live in harmony in stone cities and valleys with their mole and cheetah allies. And...and...and..." Shigi gazed upon the face of his wife blurring and stretching

"Something wrong, Shigi?" Venus asked, her voice sounding like that of Terradors's from Shigi's point of view "You drink too much as a dragon, you get horny and wanna let everything that moves mount you...Or was that just me at the time?" Venus giggled, slightly oblivious to her husbands intoxication "You alright, little man? Hellooo? C'mon, Shigi, your freaking me out, here. Speak to me?" she waved her paw in his face, concerned for her intoxicated husband. Though, deep in her heart, she knew not even trolls should act the way he was when taken in too much liquor. "Shigi stared at all the deep-voiced party-goers. They had already exhausted themselves dancing and sat at their tables surrounding the illuminated dance floor whilst listening to the song _You Really Got Me BY Kinks. _The song, while sounding like a normal rock 'n' roll song to everyone else, sounded extremely flat in both the instrumental and vocal categories. His legs shook, he felt the uncontrollable need to dance.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-Im fine, Venus, I just...gotta dance!" Shigi screamed as he withdrew from the stool with a leap and ran onto the dance floor, running like any drunk humanoid-creature would. Venus merely laughed, seeing her husband dance like an ape and sing the song terribly out of harmony.

**PAGE BREAK**

Venus giggled uncontrollably, from her rug at the bar, at her troll life-mate, dancing like...well, like a drunk troll. Little were the oddly matched couple aware of a female anthro-cheetah staring at them from the dark side of the dens entry threshold. She stood n a position of which none from inside could see her. She drew a 100-pound-force, loaded, scoped crossbow and laughed sinisterly as she looked through the cope and aimed for the torso of the dancing troll, having trouble as he bounced up and down, dancing like a Grublin on a pile of hot coals. She could take the waiting no longer and chose the moment to pull the trigger

"Sweet dreams, Widow-Maker," she cackled as she squeezed the trigger. The arrow teared through the air and diamond chains of the threshold and struck Shigi in the left thigh, gaining a troll scream of agony as he collapsed. Venus and a majority of party goer's screamed in terror and the music skipped to a stop.

Venus rushed over to her Life mate and craned her neck to to him "Shigi, dont die!" She screamed.

Shigi hugged her snout "Venus!" he growled in agony "I think the shooters in the threshold we came in. I saw it coming from there." Shigi laid flat on his back and attempted to pull th arrow out himself. Venus turned her head to the threshold with pink chains and, with her keen dragon-eyes, spotted a cheetah with a now-unloaded crossbow backing away. She let out a draconic, feminine roar as she stormed after the cheetah, smoke gushing from her nostrils in anger

"Crap!" she screamed as she ran in the opposite direction and up the flight of stairs to the ground level, Venus hot on her tail. When she finally reached the top of the stairs, she caught sight of the female, navy-blue bodied, black-spotted, white-bellied cheetah fall on all fours for a speed-boost and burst through the mammoth-sized double doors of the temple.

"Give up, your death will be quick and painless!" Venus screamed, pursuing the cheetah down the gigantic stone stairs, linking the temple doors to the ground. Upon touching solid earth, the blue colored, black spotted abandoned her heavy, powerful crossbow, so is to travel lighter and faster. Venus was almost close enough to the cheetah to incinerate her with her flame's. The cheetah female panicked and ran towards the trees. Venus, knowing she will loose the shooter, if she she made it to the trees, began to unleash her fire breath. The cheetah yelped as the 4 inches of the tip of her tail caught alight, eliminating the fur and burning the skin beneath. The cheetah made it to the trees and began to worm her way through the thin, teal-oval-leafed trees. Venus roared, breathing more fire into the trees, towards the cheetah, nearly setting the trees and her alight. The cheetah female gasped, worming through the trees. Venus, though she knew she was too big to follow, did so regardless of that fact.

"C'mon, you fury bitch. Im not gonna hurt yah. I just wanna show yah something" She giggled sinisterly as she wormed her way between the thin trees, breaking a few of them "**#**One way, or another, Im gonna fry yah. Im gonna eat-yah-eat-yah-eat-yah-eat-yah**#**" She sang before laughing sinisterly. The cheetah finally left the trees and ran frantically towards a small cliff, covered with vines you could climb. By the time the cheetah made it to the vines and began to climb, Venus had finally broken through the tree and ran towards her, breathing frustratingly.

"Cliffs and vines wont save you!" Venus screamed as she stood before the cliff and unleashed a barrage of flame upwards, towards the panicking cheetah. The cheetah managed to leap upwards, narrowly avoiding the barrage of deadly heat, and landing atop of it with a grunt. Venus growled frustratingly as she ran in the opposite direction and began to flap her wings and, before long, took off into the sky and began to search the forest of Twilight Falls for the Shigi's potential assassin. Venus roared with frustrating and head back for the temple. When she walked through the gigantic double-doors of the temple. she caught sight of Shigi, being interrogated by two dark-dragons in iron Armour, whilst being treated by a golden cheetah nurse of the temple, which came swiftly from the hospital wing. Shigi was unaware of Venus's approach, as the cheetah nurse broke of the arrow head of the arrow, so is to easily pull it from his fleshy thigh.

"Arrgh!" Shigi screamed, as the nurse swiftly pulled it from his thigh. Shigi took deep breathes, recollecting himself "Thank you, love. You have no idea how much that tortured," He thanked the nurse gaining a giggle from her

"It would have hurt allot more if you weren't doped up," the nurse said as she began applying rub to the wound, followed by thick white dressings.

"Honey!" Shigi screeched as his wife approached.

Venus craned her head down to him and began to nuzzle him, relieved that he is still among the living "Little man, your alright!" she sobbed, joyfully shedding tears.

Shigi scoffed "Hey it takes more than a bitch with a crossbow to stop the Cloaked Widow-Maker, big red babe," said jokingly, oblivious to his wife tears of joy.

"Your assassin got away, little man. I tried to catch her, but shes one crafty bitch." Venus began to whimper, gaining a hug on the neck from her troll husband.

"Hey-hey-hey. Shh-shh-shh, Venus. Its OK."

"N-No, i-its not OK, Shigi. You were about to get killed and I-I was about to watch you die." Venus broke out into uncontrollable sorrow, resting her gigantic head on shigi's back. The the two dark-dragon guards felt awkward, standing their, and they looked at each other and nodded, before clearing their throats loudly

Shigi pecked Venus's muzzle and turned his head towards the guards "Sorry, officers, clears throat I think my beer may have been spiked," He sid, having almost completely sobered up.

"What makes you think that...er" the guards voice trailed of

"Shigi O'Van Sea," Shigi informed

"Ah, yea, the former Widow-Maker."

Shigi rolled his eyes and growled in frustration _'SO...SICK...OF...THAT...TITLE!'_ he though, shaking hiss head "Yeah thats me. sighs, Anyway can you to anything to try 'n' find this cheetah who attacked me?"

"It would help if we knew what thy spiked your drink with."

"I don't think it was the assassin who spiked my beer, officers."

The guards eyed Shigi curiously and nodded weakly "I can see your point o' view, Shigi." It was at that very moment that a mole detective emerged from the flight of stairs, leading underground into the den, and approached the dark-dragon temple guards. In the moles paw, he held a corked test-tube full of the remainder of Shigi's light beer, which he couldnt finish "Ah yes, detective. You got the sample of Shigi's beverage?"

"Yep, mates. I can easily tell why Shigi acted the was he was earlier just by looking at the the color of it. Its darker than a light beer should be. I think he's telling the truth. Unless trolls always act like that when their drunk."

Shigi shook his head "No, officers, I swear I never acted like hat before. My drink was spiked, I tell you! Spiked!" Venus licked his neck, gaining a hug on her fat neck from her little man.

"We believe you, Shigi. Though our general might not. That is why we have to examine the sample and prove it to him. That way we may be able to conduct a full search for your assassin."

"Knowing the law, id say that would take weeks at the least," Venus whimpered

"Yeah, I could be dead by then!" Shigi growled, as he turned his head to his dragoness "And I think this bitch tried to hit me 10 years ago. Before Drake was born. Remember, Venus, the day Jeenie was training me in fire and she took me for a drink and I was attacked on my way out of the toilets?"

Venus nodded "You seen this cheetah before, Shigi?"

Shigi nodded and turned his head to the guards "Can you find this cheetah before she tries to hit me again, officers?"

"Only if we confirm your drink has been spiked, by the bartender or either wise, can we conduct a search for this female."

Shigi growled frustratingly, as he slapped his forehead "Urg! I was afraid you'd say that!"

**PAGE BREAK**

Every pupil has already proved to the three guardians that they were capable of the elements. which bought them down to two pupils yet to do so, Drake and Blaze.

"Impressive, class. Now, please stand against the walls. It is Blazes time to reveal her abilities." Cyril commanded. The students obliged and backed up to the walls, save for blaze. She stood in the center of the training room, before the massive guardians. Blaze, at first feeling confident to learn what abilities she had hidden inside her, felt slightly nervous. She looked up at the massive guardians, which send a mild chill down her spine. She then looked behind her and saw all the students look at her with slightly malicious looks on their faces, save for Drake and Dasha and Pyro, standing at his feet. They had smiles on their faces and saw drake smile and nod passionately. Drake then mouthed: _'Go on, Blaze, show us'_. Blaze smiled at Drake and his cousins. Drakes encouragement was enough to convince her that she has admirers. She turned to the guardians, a weak smile on her face. Drakes silent, mouthed encouragement was enough to take the weight of her shoulders, or so to speak.

"Are you prepared, Blaze?" Cyril asked

"Yep" Blaze yelped joyfully, tap-dancing, eager to learn her abilities

"Yes-yes-yes. Do calm down, young dragoness, your abilities will be revealed to you soon enough," Cyril chuckled, before clearing his throat "Now, young dragoness, clear your mind. Only then will your dragon blood will awaken and bring forth your abilities." Blaze closed her eyes and began to stand still and calm, a rarity for the mildly hyperactive dragoness. "Thats it, Blaze. Now breathe in deeply, through the nostrils and out the mouth. after a short while, her pink body-shade became a bright yellow, astonishing her classmates and the guardians. Blaze was scaring herself, feeling a shock through her entire body. And then she unleashed a sphere of electricity from her jaws strait up into the air towards he ceiling, gaining a a frightened gasp from the guardians and her classmates, who stared at it with fear. When it was coming back towards the ground, the guardians backed up until their tail were squashed against the wall. The sphere landed on th ground, just before Blaze and she too backed up, but wasn't swift enough and it exploded, sending her flying 5 meters towards her classmates, rolling over several times upon landing. The guardians and her classmates gathered around her, concerned for wellbeing.

"By our ancestors, child, are you alright!," Volteer said in a single breath, as usual, but with deep concern. Blaze, laying her side, looked up at the concerned crowd, her vision severely blurred. Her head spinning. She pulled herself up, having trouble as small amounts of electricity arced her legs, and her vision returned fully.

"I-I-I cant believe I can do that!" she chucked, still ditzy from the electricity. Blaze giggled continously.

"Arent you hurt?" Dasha and Pyro asked in unison

"Yeah. You rolled over like a troll prostitute," Drake chuckled

"Yeah Im fine, guys. That was fucking awesome!" she screeched

"Language!" Cyril mildly growled, gaining a blush from Blaze

"You were amazing!" Drake said, clapping. before long all the classmates join in, awkwardly clapping their paws, whistling, gaining a strong smile and blush from the daughter of Spyro and Cynder

"Thanks, guys," she thanked, her voice filled with joy.

Drake smiled "I'd love 'o see that 'gain, Blaze." he began to clap passionately "More-more-more-more-more," he repeated, clapping his scaly scarlet hands. And everybody joined in clapping for a brief moment and copied him exactly.

Volteer stared down Drake "Why I'd love to see what you can do, mister stuttering hilarity. Lets see what the half-breed can do shall we, class."

"Oooooh," all but Dasha & Pyro, the guardians, Drake and Blaze. Drake's face became blood-red and smoke gushed from his nostrils. Drake tried to leap forward in anger towards Volteer, but was stopped by his dragon cousins, each taking one of his legs.

"Ooh by the gods. I can still cant believe you just said that, Volteer," he bean, trying to escape Dasha and Pyro's grasp "You are well gonna get your neck bitten out, Volteer!"

"Drake, no!" Dasha screamed, causing Drake to slack on his pull

"He's not worth it!" Pyro said. Drake let out a loud sigh of frustration

"Fine!" he growled. "Im not the most physical anyway. Lucky Volteer."

"Yes, drake!" Cyril began "Nobody's fond off Volteers stuttering and immature remarks." Cyril chuckled "He suck, actually, but theirs no alternative."

Drake smiled "So, he's like public transportation," Drake joked, gaining a roar of laughter from his classmates and a blush from Blaze, who eyed him flirtatiously.

"Why, he is exactly like his uncle Helix was when he attended the academy." Volteer scoffed and cocked his head up, his eyes closed, humiliated by the humanoid creature before his pupils.

**PAGE BREAK**

In the Temple Of Chieftains, Chieftess Vahali Zora leaves her clan, the Hal Jani, in the care of her right-hand-dragoness, Alexis, and her gigantic life-mate, Helix, so she may show her daughter, Kiara, the entire marshes. Vahali has her now-10-year-old daughter clinging to her neck, as all marsh-dragon infants should, and meets Helix and her 2nd-in-command just outside the temples gigantic doors, at the bottom of its giant stone stairs. Vahali stands before Helix and Alexis. She receives an affectionate nuzzle from her gigantic partner, Helix, though i was an awkward nuzzle, being that he is twice her size and weight. Kiara rolled her little eyes, impatiently. Eager to see the swamp of which her clan, and all other clans, will dwell in the future.

"You sure you and Alexis can nd to he clan while Im gone for 2 hours, Helix?" Vahali looked up at her mate, concerned or her clan of which she has been the chieftess of for more than a decade.

Kiara bit her mother on the neck as hard she could, gaining a yelp from her mother "C'mon, mommy, lets go. I wanna see the marsh!" Kiara laughed.

"Urg Kiara's getting impatient, baby."

Helix licked his wife on the snout "The clan'll be fine, Vahali."

"Damn right!" Alexis chuckled "Ive been your 2nd in command how long, chieftess?"

"Since your son, Sirrow(Si-Row) was born." Vahali rolled her eyes

"And Helix has been in the marshes since you were pregnant with Kiara. Im pretty sure he and I can take care of the clan, you damn bitch."

_No wonder her son swore his 1st words when he was one _she though. "thanks, guys!" Vahali screeched. Helix craned his head down to his daughter for a kiss. It didnt take long to aquire a happily given, passionate lick on the gigantic snout from his tiny daughter, bearing his colors but the typical marsh-dragoness body and markings.

"You behave for your mother and Daddy'll sing you a song to send you asleep tonight. OK?"

"Can you sing _We Belong? _or_ Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" _

Helix chuckled "I cant sing girly songs, Kiara"

"Talk Dirty To Me by Poison?"

Helix chuckled even harder "Thats too adult for you, sweetie."

"But it's a good song, daddy." She revealed to him her gorgeous eyes, pleading him.

Helix sighed and gave his daughter a tender nuzzle "Alright, but you have to promise me you wont go around singing it to the other kids OK?" Kiara smiled wide as she could and her face reddened "No-no-no" Helix chuckled "Your making devious plans over the mere thought of me singin' _Talk Dirty To Me_ to you."

Could you just sing what comes to mind, daddy? Please."

"Alright, sweetie.' Helix have his daughter a lick on the face, gaining a giggle from her as she wiped off his saliva with her paw "You have fun, young ladies." Helix gave Vahali one last lick on the neck before he and Alexis turned towards the Hal Jani tree in the distance.

**PAGE BREAK **

Meanwhile it was Drakes turn to reveal the abilities that were locked within him, if he had any, of course. Drake stood in the center of the training room. His classmates stood with their tails to the wall behind him, while the guardians stood far before him, eager to see what the half-breed could do. Drake cleared his mind and pointed his head to the ceiling, his eyes closing. He did as the guardians instructed him. he breathed in through his narrow nostrils and out his mouth, breathing in a little deeper each time. After 5 minutes o this, Drake merely sighed with frustration and eyed the guardians doubtfully

"I cant do it!" he growled "My da was a troll. Im just a troll with scales and sharp teeth and stubby horns. I'm lame," he said crossing his arms

"Yes, Drake," Cyril began "However, your mother is a strong fire-dragon. You are a piece of her and of your father. You should have abilities locked away in you. The only trouble is finding them. Just Clear your mind. Only by forgetting what your troll blood knows can we awaken what your dragon blood knows, Drake." Drake sighed and returned to his previous, focused, deep breathing position "Forget what the blood of your father knows and think only what your mother, Venus, has put into you." Drake did as Cyril instructed. He breathed deeply, through the nose and out the mouth, and, before long, began to to unleash white smoke from his mouth, gaining gaping jaws from his cousins and classmates and even the guardians. he opened his hands and held two small spheres of fire in each of his scaly palms. His sharp-toothed jaws then went as agape as they could, almost dislocating, and unleashed a small barrage of fie into the air, making the entire room glow a deadly-orange. After he breathed fire into the air for a good 10 seconds, astonishing his spectators, he looked at the spheres of fire in his hands and cackled sinisterly as he began to drop them to his feet and kick them up and down with the sides of his loafers

"It worked. It bloody worked," Cyril chuckled. Drake continued to kick the spheres of fire up with his shoes, before he slammed them on the floor, setting a small circle of the floor ablaze. Cyril was quick to purge the fire with his ice breathe. Drake, at first filled with joy having learned a new ability, stared up at the shocked expression on the guardians faces. He looked behind them and saw the fearful faces of his classmates and even his cousins, Dasha and Pyro. But when his eyes wondered to Blaze, he saw a smile on her face

"Wow!" she gasped, astonished. "Do that again!" she screamed loud, gaining odd looks from her classmates. She looked around and scoffed at her classmates faces "What? He's incredible! Shouldn't we have a chance to see it again?" Blaze smiled and lowered her snout so it pointed to the stony floor, her face reddened as she smiled at him as if to say: _You supported me so I supported you. _he smiled back at her, gaining a giggle from her.

Blaze cocked her head back up "C'mon, Drake, lets see more of that magic! More more more more more," She repeated, causing her classmates to nod slowly and join in. Drake was filled with enthusiasm and, with virtually no effort unleashed another barrage of fire from his mouth towards the ceiling, gaining a cheering roar from his classmates and a cheering whistle from Blaze, putting two claws into her mouth. Drake bowed to his spectators when, all of a sudden, his ,other, Venus bursted through the doors and stomped towards her son, a worried look on her face.

"Hey, mom! I learned to use fire. Aint it great! I am so draco-tastic" he shouted, leaping into the air, oblivious to his mothers emotions

"Thats wonderful, little man," she sobbed

Drake's mouth went agape, his half-inch-long pearly-white-sharps glistening in the skylight's rays, his eyes filling with concern.

"It's your father, Drake. He's in the hospital wing. Someone tried to put him down with a crossbow. Their picking splinters out of his thigh right now."

"What!" Drake felt as if a dagger was plunged in his ribs and ran to his mother and hugged her snout. "Is he OK?"

"Yes, little man. They just need to make sure his leg wont get infected, because..." Venus delayed

"Because?."

Venus sobbed "Because they think the shooter may have poisoned the arrow that struck his leg." Drake gushed smoke from his nose and ran out of the training room, with legs that could almost rival that of Hunter's "Drake wait!" she said, seeing him burst through the doors. She turned to Volteer

"Its alright, child. Drake's hours are fulfilled for the day. He did surprisingly well, though he was spouting vulgar jokes."

"Sorry, Volteer. He inherited his uncles sense of humor as well as his tendency to act without thinking." Venus then stormed out of the room, pursuing her son.

**PAGE BREAK**

Meanwhile, atop the Temple Of Chieftains in the Dead Marshes, or so named, Vahali Zora has climbed to the highest tree in the Zak Noik quarter of the marshes. Her daughter was not the least bit scared, too occupied by the astonishing view of the marshes in the spring. Vahali then clung to a thick branch and revealed the entire marshes to her daughter

"Look, Kiara, everything the sunlight touches is the Marshes."

"Amazing!" Kiara gasped.

"One day you will lead the Hal Jani, one o four clans. You and the Hal Jani will be able to dwell the entire marshes with the other four clans."

Kiara took in the view. Her entire being was warm and fussy. But then her eyes wondered to a gigantic zeppelin wreck, 3 miles from the Zak Noik temple or Temple Of Chieftains as they called it after the trolls attempted to exterminate them years ago. The wreck rested upon a square mile of burnt land, where trees were small, few and far apart

"What about that wreckage, mom?"

Vahali turned her head where her daughter did and gasped "That is the wreckage of the King Of Guts battle-zeppelin. Its als where poacher from Valdin come to hunt. You must NEVER go their, Kiara."

"But I thought A chieftess could do whatever and whoever she wants."

Vahali laughed through her nose. "Daddies been filling your head with dreams, Kiara. You shouldn't take everything he says into sense. He is a comedian, after all." Vahali continued to laugh "Whoever and whatever you want. thats a pipe-dream, baby. Be good though. C'mon, Kiara, lets go home, baby girl." Vahali then proceeded carefully down the two-thousand-foot-high tree.

**PAGE BREAK **

Venus could barely keep on her sons trail, as he ran up the spiral stairs of the temple. As if his tongue, fast enough to rival Volteers, wasn't enough, he had legs that could rival those of a cheetahs. Drake bursted the doors of the hospital wing of the temple, gaining a frightened gasp from a few cheetah doctors, dressed in typical gowns of healing. Before long, Venus followed far behind Drake, panting, wondering who he inherited his fast legs and tongue from. Drake walked past curtain after curtain of injured or ill moles and cheetahs when he finally gasped, seeing his father laying on a bed, cheetah nurse injecting a kind of antidote into his arm, whilst another disinfected and stitched the gaping hole in his thigh

"Da!" He gasped

Shigi turned his head to his scaly son "Hey, son. Daddy just got attacked by a drunken bitch is all."

Drake stood aside his bed "Mom pulled me out'a class. She said you may have been hit by a toxic arrow. Is that true?"

"Shh-shh-shh, sonny, da's been filled with antidote. I wont be able to walk properly for a couple o' weeks, one month at most, though. Daddy'll be fine, Drake." Shigi placed a hand on his chest. Drake rubbed his arm

"You feel weak."

"Yeah daddy's full of morphine or I'd be screaming right now."

Drake turned to the cheetah nurse, stitching his troll fathers thigh "He will be alright. Wont he?"

"He wont be able to walk for at least 2 weeks. He will have to be waited on and lifted."

"Bah! You dont know my father, ma'am. He was once shot in the guts and came back to life."

"How was your 1st day in the academy, Drake?" Shigi asked, "nobody ridiculed you are tried to hurt you did they?"

"No, but yeah, but no, but yeah, but no. They didn't but Volteer made fun o' me for somethin' or nothin' I dont know nothing about. Because I threw a joke about somethin' or nothin' and Volteer hought it was vulgar and called me a half-bredd and Im like: voice loudens and deepens Ooh my god. I still cant beleive you just said that, you electric cunt. You are so gonna get beatans Volteer!. But it didn't matter cause I ended up breathin' fire somthin' fearsome."

Shigi was astonished, wondering if his 10-year-old son was telling the truth "Really?"

"Yah. I swear on my life. It was one o those things like you dont even know your can breath it until it comes out. I blew it right up in the air. It was well deadly."

Shigi was bamboozled by his sons almost-incoherent speech and turned to Venus "This true, honey?"

Venus nodded "Yep and, just as I suspected, Drake has inherited his uncle Helix's sense of humor and attitude he had when he was training."

"Hey!" Drake growled "Even Cyril said Volteer sucks. But what alternative do I have?"

"Thats of no interest to me, my boy" Shigi laughed in astonishment "You breathed fi-ya!. Fire!"

"And tossed around spheres of flame."

"That's my boy!" Shigi laughed. Drake and Venus smiled, knowing Shigi, father and husband, seems to be alright. But then theirs faces turned serious, seeing that he wouldn't stop laughing

"Little man?" Venus said, concerned

"You alright, da?"

"Yeah, sonny. Da's just giggles filled enough morphine to soothe a giggles dragon." he turned to the nurse cleaning his now-complete stitches "Can we buy some o' this stuff. I _love_ it!" he cracked up, going a little deep on the 'O', gaining a giggle from the nurse.

**PAGE BREAK**

Whilst her mother and father attend a meeting between the chieftess and the other four clan-leaders, Kiara talks a walk around the Temple Of Chieftains and, surprisingly, spots a familiar dragon, being tub-washed by his mother, Alexis.

"Sirrow!" she screeched.

Sirrow turned his head to the source of joyful noise "Kiara!" he yelled as she scampered towards him. He was in a small steel tub, big enough to wash two 10-year-old marsh-dragons. His mother massaged him with soap, cleansing his leathery body. Kiara gave her friend a friendly nuzzle.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I know a really cool place we can explore. Maybe collect some bullets and troll..."

Kiara!" he growled frustratingly, cutting her off "Im kind'a in the middle of a bath here."

Kiara looked up at Alexis "Can Sirrow come exploring with me, Alexis?"

"After he's clean, sweetie. He's skipped bathing for a week now. He fucking reeks" She chuckled. "He can explore with you soon as he's clean. alright?"

Kiara nodded "Yah!" she yelped

"So where is this really cool place?" Alexis asked, cleaning her sons neck

"The...er...Shallows Of Whoa."

Sirrow scoffed "The Shallows! what's so special 'bout the shallows?"

Kiara shh'ed Sirrow and put her mouth to his ear 'I'll show you when we get thar" she said through her teeth. Kiara then stood before Alexis and Sirrow with a smile "Alright meet me at the foot of the stairs of the temple. I gotta ask my mom 1st." Sirrow nodded with a smile and Kiara scurried off towards the temple.

**PAGE BREAK**

**!The scene just ahead may be disturbing to some readers!**

Meanwhile in the desert of Voldor. In the Troll imperial camp. General Victor Fowl overlooks the building of a sandbag barrier, complimented with 30 caliber, mounted machine guns. twenty, shirt-less troll slave work beyond their limit, stacking sandbags and mounting machine guns, when 5 troll officers of Victor Fowl approach

"C'mon, you lazy bums. The way you were stackin' you'd think it was 120 degrease" The leading troll began "It cant be any more than 113!" all the officers cackled sinisterly when, all of a sudden one of the weaker slaves passed-out "Doc that vermin a days pay for napping on the job!" the leading trolls growled. Two armored trolls, carrying katana's and revolvers, dragged th troll away "Hey, how 'bout you sing us a troll work-song? When you came on the zeppelin, you sang like birds." The slaves whispered among each other for a good moment before turning to the officers and clearing their throats

One of the trolls decided to take the lead "#Your a real tough cookie with a long history of breaking little hearts like the one in me#" and then all of the officers and slaves joined in, imitating feminine voices, jumping up and down and clapping each others hands above their heads "#Thats OK lets see how you do it. Put up your dukes lets get down to it. Hit me with your best shot. Why don't you himmi with your best shot? Hit me with your best shot. Fire awaaaaay! Himme...#" The singing and dancing was interrupted by the squeal of a DreadWing, which landed close to the scene. Victor Fowl, mounting the DreadWing, fired two bullets into the air from his revolver.

"What th hell is this? Im tryin' to build a superior defensive outpost for my queen. Meanwhile you guys are hoppin' about like a bunch o' Warfang City faggots!" He yelled in two breathes.

The DreadWing he rode was a golden-brown, magenta-winged female. The black saddle bearing the picture of a white Fowl bird, resembling that of her riders uniform. The creature had intricate bronze rings on its horns. Dread wings were captured as eggs by the empire and trained from their birth, for only the most loyal to the queen.

Victor Fowls appearance changed many over the decade he's spent guarding the Voldor mountain in the desert for the queen. His hair was blood-red, shoulder-lengthen, thin and wavy, saturated with black beads threaded into it, Which was the typical unisex fashion for the humanoid creatures culture. His fingers were long and naturally black, though his men secretly tease him, thinking he wears nail varnish. His eyes were magenta, though concealed by black'

goggles that all general wore in the daylight. He wore his typical uniform, pitch-black with white collar and imperial insignias

"We was just havin' bit o' fun, General" an officer cackled. Victor Fowl drew his revolver and hit the troll in the knee, gaining an agonizing scream from him as he fell to the ground on his back.

"Now listen! I am organizing whats called: The Victor Fowl worker's rewards. Any worker caught dawdling or making imperfections...WILL BE SHOT!" Victor unleashed another bullet into the trolls thigh as he was getting up, gaining another scream from the troll and a gasp from his comrades. "Any slave and/or officer who takes more than a 10-second-break will...thats right you guessed it...BE SHOT!" The general unleashed a final bullet into the trolls head, killing him instantly. "As you know," he began, pointing his gun around at the soldiers and slaves, gaining a fearful gasp from them "Im a generous general and will likely begin handing out prizes. So back to work!" The soldiers and workers scurried back to their typical duties. The leading troll was about to walk away when his name was called by the general "Dmitri!" The general signaled him over. The troll stood at the side of the Dread Wing

"General. Your not acting like you. Is something wrong?" The general looked in all directions, before signaling the troll over for a whisper. He obliges and stretched out his legs, leaning on the Dread Wings fur and leathery skin.

"I do not wanna be responsible for a riot, Dmitri, but beyond that pile o' rocks we're guarding could be the instrument of our doom. The queen herself has told me this. We must guard this entrance with our lives. Because, should whats locked in their escape, the queen may have to forge an alliance with the dragons. The threat is THAT GREAT, Dmitri." His words plastered a shocked expression on the trolls face, as he slowly backed away, staring up at the general, sitting proudly upon his well-trained Dread-Wing "As my trusted commandant, I strongly plea you to maintain steady building of bunkers and tripods. Do you understand?" The commandant nodded weakly. "Theirs me boy," The general smiled, thumbing-up the commandant before kicking his Dread wing "C'mon, Amber. Yah!" The general yelped as the Dread-wing took of into the sky, leaving the commandant with a worried look plastered upon his face and a pounding heart.

**End of disturbing scene. If anything bothers you in my stories, please tell me at once, so I may correct it. And **_**please **_**do not mention my grammar! I know it sucks but I am partially retarded Im afraid. **

**PAGE BREAK**

Meanwhile in the temple of chieftains, Kiara bursts through the doors of their parents room. Upon entry she saw her mother receiving a relaxing oil rub from her life-mate, Helix. Mommy, daddy. Sirrow wants to go exploring with me. Can he?"

"Where you wanna go exploring, baby?" Vahali asked, still enjoying her rub from Helix.

"The shallows of whoa, mommy."

Vahali giggled "Nothing in the shallows but mini puranas and troll skeletons. And the wreck of the queen of blood, but it aint that interesting, baby."

"But I know a great place me and Sirrow can go and collect pearls 'n' shells and go for a swim. Please-please-please-please-please-please." She plead, annoying her mother

Vahali moaned "wadda you think, honey?"

"Well theirs no danger around the shallows. Those purana's couldn't latch onto fishing nets. and the trolls haven't struck us in a decade. They wont start now."

Kiara screamed in excitement "You'l have to ask Sirrows mother, baby." Vahali said

"She said yes!"

Vahali sighed "Just be back by dusk, baby," Vahali instructed, gaining a scream of joy from Kiara. Kiara was running towards the door

"As long as Alexis's brother, Zax, goes with you."

Kiara stopped in her tracks and growled "OK" she said slowly as she walked out of the room.

**Author: Thank you for taking the time to read. I will be having more sexual scenes in later chapters. I however am lacking support. I have left a review with my email. If you would like to co-write with me, please PM or email me. I only ask that you know basic grammar and punctuation and know how to write good action scenes and/or know how to make a conversation between two characters more believable, because I am not 100% sure about my characters dialog Im afraid. **

**!I will not update until I have a total of 35 reviews and/or have a suitable co-writer who can fix my grammar in older chapters!**

**!BUT DONT GO AWAY, VIEWERS, I STILL HAVE MORE TO WRITE BEFORE THE CHAPTERS OVER!**

**PAGE BREAK**

Venus escorts her humanoid son back to the room she shared with her sister and niece and nephew. Drake holds the end of her tail. As they walk through the halls, Spyro and Cynder and their 10-year-old daughter, Blaze, approach

Venus catches sight of them "Hey guys!" she screamed joyfully .Spyro, Cynder and blaze stand before the massive dragoness and the humanoid child holding her tail. Blaze, standing behind her parents, blushed. Drake waved at her. She giggled and hid behind her father, Spyro.

Cynder and Spyro looked up at Venus concernedly "We heard about Shigi, Venus. Is he OK?"

Venus nodded, a depressed expression on her face "I almost lost him. He was shot in the thigh with a crossbow. The blue cheetah who did it. She got away.

"Blue cheetah?" Spyro said, astonished

"She?" Cynder asked.

"It's alright, guys. The temple guards are onto it." Venus hung her head in mild sorrow.

Cynder smiled at Drake "Blaze tells me you have amazing elemental abilities, Drake. You wow'ed everyone in class," Cynder giggled

"Er, no, but yeah, but no, but yeah, but no. but yeah, but no, but yeah, but..yeah," Drake began, gaining a humorous smile from Spyro and Cynder and a blush of embarrassment from his gigantic mother, who shook her head and rolled her eyes 'I did, but I shouldn't have, because somethin' happen' for somethin' or nothin' I dont know nothing about. Because Cyril told me because me dragon ma and me troll da baked cookies that I must'a had powers inside me," He continued, using few breathes, talking almost too fast for them to understand "And so I cleared my head, breathed in breath out and, before you know it, Im so DRACO-tastic! but I didn't do nothin'...other than breath fire throw flaming spheres. Thats is it. And don listen to the earth dragon. Whatever he says 'bout me, 'cause I know he spanks the monkey in the students toilets!" Drakes almost incoherent speech gained a roar of laughter from Spyro and Cynder and their daughter, Blaze.

Venus looked down at Blazes dark-bodied, gold-bellied, pink-shaded figure "Drake tells me you did great in the class as well, Blaze."

"Yah!" drake yelled, encouragingly "You were so DRACO-tastic, Blaze."

"Thanks," Blaze giggled. Venus gave her son a nudge. Drake returned to grasping her tail

"See you, guys," Venus said he she half-dragged her son past them. As all parents passed each other with their children, Drake and Blaze looked back at each other. Without thinking, Blaze bounced her brows at Drake, causing him to slow and his mother to almost drag him away. When they finally arrived in their room, they found no trace of Jeenie. Drake and Venus were astonished to hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, mom." Drake got up from his bed and approached the door. He opened it, revealing Blaze, standing at the threshold, a smile plastered on her face. Her appearance astonished Drake "Blaze? What are doin' here?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for what you did in class for me, Drake. All the dragons looked at me maliciously at first, but you cheered me on and I ended up bamboozling our classmates."

"Yah you were DRACO-tastic," he smiled in a single breath, gaining a weak giggle from Blaze

Anyway, I was just wondering if you'd like to come hang with me and my friends later." Blaze swayed her tail left and right slowly "How 'bout it, Drake. We're going shopping in Warfang. It's onyl a 2 hour flight away at most."

Drake cackled "I don't have wings, Blaze. And I dont know if you or one o' your friends'll carry me." Blaze had a disappointed expression on her face and she hung her head. Drake gasped, realizing what he did "Hey-hey-hey. Shh-Shh-Shh," he said, pulling her head back up with his clawed, humanoid fingers "I can't come wiht you and have a...er..girls night with you and your friends, but maybe I could take you hunting? Me da lets me use his best 6-barreled turret-pistol and we could cook our catches on a fire and...Oh no. That might make you bit o' a Tom-girl."

"A Tom-girl?" Blaze rotated her head, baffled by Drakes language

"Me da, Shigi, told me that a Tom-girl is a girl who likes to do guys activities-Smoking cigars, fixing zeppelin and boat engines, hunting, drinkin' heavy beer and etc."

Blaze began to process her options in her mind. She knew she would be shopping with her friends in Wafang in a weeks time. She knew hunting with Shigi would be un-lady-like, but it would be her only chance to get to know him as of now.

Venus approached the door and stood behind her son "Blaze?"

Blaze gasped "Mrs O'Van Sea. I was just wondering if Drake would like to hang out. Maybe come shopping our something?"

Venus smiled and sinisterly smiled at her son, craning her head down to him "I don't see why not, sweetie. So long as you don't lead him astray."

"I'd love to go hunting with him. Could he take me hunting. Please, Venus," Blaze plead the massive dragoness

"Alright, sweetie." Venus's approval gained a joyful smile from Blaze

"Great. What time you wanna go huntin', Drake?"

"Er...how's tomorrow after class sound to you?"

"Music," She giggled "So take me hunting tomorrow after class? Please tell me, Drake, 'cause my mom and dad'll get mad at me if Im not back soon," she giggled

"Sounds DRACO-tastic, Blaze!"

"Hell yeah!" she screamed, before saying a friendly good-bye and strutting away. It was that very moment that Jeenie returned with Dasha and Pyro at her feet, though they were more than capable of defending for themselves, being nearly 11-years-old.

"Aunt Jeenie," Drake began "What take you so long, aunt Jeenie?"

"Dasha and Pyro wanted to get some beef from the temple kitchen. I told you guys to take lunches!" she growled as she and her children walked in.

"But we weren't hungry, momma," Pyro said

"Yeah. beside, how'd carry 'em, mom," Dasha giggled "Lunches get stolen in the academy, mom."

Jeenie cast her childrens comments from her mind and turned to Drake, sitting on his pile small of furs "How was class, little nephew?"

"By our ancestors, aunt Jeenie, It was so DRACO-tastic," he laughed in a single breath, before beginning his usual way of speaking: Almost too incoherent for ones to understand "Because something happened for somthin' or nothin' that I don't know nothing about, aunt Jeenie. Because Volteer was makin' smart remarks about my origins or something or nothin' and i threw a few jokes 'bout hard-core-vulgarity. And then he called me a scaly half-breed . Im like:voice deepens Ooh my god. I still cant believe you just said that, Volteer. You are so gonna get beatans, Volteer." He then returned to his average, slightly-feminine voice "But it didn't matter, 'cause i ended up breathing fire and throwin' fireballs."

Jeenie had a look of astonishment plastered upon her face "Fire, Drake?"

"Yeah, swear on me life. It was one of those thing like you don't even know you have 'em 'till they come out. I blew it right in front of the guardians and me classmates. It was well fearsome."

"It's true, Jeenie," Venus nodded. Jeenie was completely astonished by her nephews newly found abilities. "By the way, Jeenie, Volteer asked 'bout you. He asked if you wanted to go out again and go..." she was cut off by a pounding knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Jeenie approached the door and opened it, revealing Volteer standing at the threshold "Volteer!" she shrieked in mild joy

"Ah, Jeenie, I was just wondering if you would like to go Kareoke tonight in the den. Or maybe a flight around Twilight Falls even. Or dinner?"

"Kareoke and dinner sounds nice, Volteer." It was that moment when Volteer caught site of Drake sitting in his corner

Jeenie was baffled by the mildly-malicious way Volteer looked at him "Oh, Thats just my nephew, baby, no need'a worry 'bout him."

"He made R-rated jokes before all his classmates."

"He's just like Ahelix was when he was young, Volteer. Ignore him." Jeenie licked Volteer on the snout, calming him

"How's dusk for you?"

"Dusk is alright."

"Alright i pick you up at 7. sound intriguing?"

Jeenie nodded

"Brilliant!" Volteer licked her on his neck sensually for 10 seconds, before he turned around and strutted down the hall back to his own room. Jeenie shut the door behind him. Jeenie then turned to Drake and scoffed, seeing in n an angry cross-armed stance

"Your dating the dragon who ridicules me!" he growled

"We're just friends, Drake!" Drake laughed weakly "We are! And wether you like it or not, nephew, he likes me and like him back."

"You can marry him and have a child with him for all I care, aunt Jeenie, but don't EVER expect me to call him uncle!"

"Drake, the best thing to do when someone ridicules you is to shrug," Jeenie growled "its what i did in the academy when i was your age."

"Or I could just cut their testicles off and keep 'em as trophies." Everybody, save for Jeenie, cackled.

"That's exactly what helix said at your age. Your a piece of him, your mom and your dad!" Jeenie growled

"Yeah I am like Culture Club. im little bit o' everything. #I am just one great melting pot#," Drake sang, gaining a frustrating growl from his aunt and a giggle form his mother and his cousins.

**[Author: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, fans. I will be looking for good co-writers who can help me make my grammar better and character dialog more believable, like that of a movie or something, and someone who can write good action scenes.]**

**!I will not update until I have 35 total reviews for this story. You can leave an anonymous review, therefor not needing an account!**

**If you would like to co-write with me you must qualify for the following:**

**You ****MUST**** know basic grammar and punctuation.**

**You must be good at writing fight scenes. Because I'm not very good.**

**You must be able not let a plot get out before I update.**

**and you must know how to make character dialog more believable.**

**If anybody would co-write with me, or even just PM or email me and give me a basic grammar and punctuation lesson, I'd be beyond grateful!. my address is in a review I left on my story. **

**!**I will not update until I have 35 reviews**!**

**When you review you MUST tell me what you think of my stories as far as he following goes:**

**SEX 1-10**

**ACTION 1-10**

**CHARACTERS 1-10**

**STORY-LINE ITSELF 1-10**

**DETAILS 1-10**

**1: being extremely disappointed **

**10: being the best story you'v read in months**

**!I will not update until I have a total of 35 reviews! **

**I'm sorry if this blackmail, but I'm sick of people not reviewing!**


	34. Schools Out!

**~~Schools Out~~**  
><strong>Author: Thank you for all your reviews and encouragement! I wager<strong> **you've been waiting anxiously for this. Co-writing positions are still** **available. Those who help me I mention to all my fans! So feel free to** **PM me, given the chance. You must know basic grammar and punctuation** **to co-write with me. I would also like to thank Iceclaw14 for** **proofreading my early chapters. She is the sole reason I can continue**  
><strong>writing. Please PM her with my props! After this chapter is done, I<strong> **will not upload again 'till I have a total of 45 reviews. It doesn't** **matter if their multiple of the same person. I'm just sick of people** **who like my story and do not review. I'd also like to thank Iceclaw14 for proofreading this whole chapter.**

Kiara and Sirrow were walking toward the Shallow of Woe, which was about a mile south of the Temple of the Chieftains.  
>"So," Sirrow asked, staring up at the green trees. "What do you want to do?"<br>Kiara smiled. "My mom told me about a zeppelin crash site and I want to check it out."  
>Sirrow gasped. "Wow. There's a zeppelin here?"<br>"It'll be so awesome. Just imagine it."  
>He smiled and pecked her cheek lightly, making her blush a tomato red. They completed the rest of their walk in near silence, coming to a stop at the edge of the Shallow of Woe. Kiara stepped into the waters and walked east for for a few minutes until they were near enough to see the wreckage of the one and only Queen of Blood.<br>"My mom told me about this place," whispered Sirrow. "She said no dragon has ever gone inside of it and made it out alive."  
>"It's because of this thing that all the other clans are living here now. My dad told me it was captained by the Queen's son, Zakan," Kiara informed him. She took a step closer to the wreck and examined it carefully. Its cannons had begun to rust and all that remained of the balloon was its frame. Peering through one of the windows, she thought she saw the glint of a bone. "I wonder if the prince's corpse is still in there."<br>He nodded. "Let's check it out."  
>She shook her head. "This isn't the wreckage I wanted to show you, Sirow. That one is three times bigger."<br>"Huh?"  
>She smiled. "Don't worry about it."<br>PAGE BREAK  
>Queen Enola was sitting on her lavish throne, sipping from a glass of liquor. Her three most loyal generals were sitting on three separate sofas: Victor Fowl in his typical black leather uniform with a white fowl emblem on his chest, blood-red hair with black beads, and tinted goggles; General Vuttplug, a stocky troll with rotting teeth and chain mail armor; and the one-eyed General Henshin, who was thumbing the hilt of his sword nervously as he examined the room around him.<br>Vuttplug spoke first. "Your Majesty, I have a brilliant plan to mount a bombing on Warfang city," he began. "All I require is four battle-zeppelin and paratroopers."  
>"I make the decisions here," she growled. She took another sip from her drink and rested the glass on the arm of her throne. Much to the amusement of the generals, white foam from the drink had formed an awkward beard around her lips. She noticed their faces, struggling not to laugh, and narrowed her eyes. "I demand a little respect."<br>Vuttplug rose a pudgy finger to her chin. "Your Majesty, you have—"  
>"Silence!" the queen screamed, completely unaware of the ridiculous foam that plagued her.<br>Victor Fowl raised his hand, gaining her attention. The queen smiled as she turned to him."You have foam on your face, My Queen. Just wanted you to know," he said as calmly as possible.  
>The queen touched her chin and felt the foam. She quickly drew her handkerchief and wiped her chin. "I know," she said, pressing the cloth to her cheek to cover its growing redness. "Now, gentlemen, as eager as I am to obliterate the allied species, I am afraid we have more to worry about. I fear the legendary Elemental Generals may return from their prison in Voldor Mountain."<p>

Henshin and Vuttplug stared at each other nervously. They had never seen her turn her sights away from the allied races once in the multiple years they had known here. Victor Fowl remained still.

Vuttplug turned to the queen. "Is this a joke?"

"No!" she snarled. "I awakened the Elemental Generals a good ten years ago. They're trapped within Voldor Mountain simply by a pile of rocks. I'm afraid they're going to break free soon. They'll break free, someday, and I want to be prepared for when that happens."

The queen motioned for Fowl to take to his feet. "Vuttplug, Henshin, this is General Victor Fowl, who is in charge of a regime in the desert. He is in charge of the force guarding Voldor Mountain. I'm sure you've heard of him before. The invasion of the Dead Marshes was his idea." She slammed her clenched fist on the armrest. "Damn it, we were so close! Those damn lizards…and my stupid son screwed up. He and my best zeppelin were burnt to the ground."

Fowl nodded. "It was a horrible loss, Your Majesty."  
>"Yes, I've missed that zeppelin ever since," she mumbled almost to herself. "If the generals escape with their armies, I fear we may have to make an alliance with the dragons.<p>

Henshin and Vuttplug gasped, Henshin tightening his fingers around the hilt of his sword. "The dragons?"

She turned to Fowl. "It may be awhile before you return to Voldor again. You might want to say goodbye to your wife and child. Take your Dread-Wing to Gutstone and spend the night with your family."

He bowed slightly. "Thank you, Your Majesty. It has been a while since I spent time with Maria and Timmy."

The queen smiled and leaned back in her throne. "You're dismissed, gentlemen."

Victor Fowl was strutting out of Queen Enola's gigantic royal citadel. "It's about time that bitch let me spend some time with my family," he grumbled as he approached his Dread-Wing. Amber let out a joyful squeal when she noticed his approach. He smiled. "Yeah, yeah, girl, I know you missed me," he chuckled as he climbed on her pitch-black saddle. When he was settled, he took the reins in his hands, wrapped them around his fingers, and snapped the reins on her neck. She yelped and sprinted forward. She flapped her wings and took off into the foggy midday sky of Valdin Marsh.

The sun was setting as Jeenie was preparing for her date with Volteer. Drake, Pyro, and Dasha were talking among themselves. Jeenie finished with her eyeliner and nuzzled Drake affectionately. "Could you help me put my body glitter on, nephew?" she asked.

Drake nodded. "Sure, Aunt Jeenie."

She pressed her stomach to the floor and pushed Drake the jar of glitter. He opened it skillfully and began rubbing it on her back until her scales glistened. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Venus rise from her fur and make her way to the door. "Where are you going?"

She angled her head backward to face him. "I'm going to pick up your father from the hospital wing. You be good for Aunt Jeenie, okay?"

He grinned. "I will."

She smiled back at him and walked out the door, shutting it softly behind her. Drake continued rubbing the glitter on his aunt's scales.

Pyro eyed his mother worriedly. "Mom, are you going to marry Volteer or something?"

"Aunt Venus says you've been spending an unhealthy amount of time with him, Mom," she said, struggling to hide her mischievous grin.

Jeenie chuckled, amused. "Volteer's too old, baby. He wouldn't be able to cope with all three of us."

Dasha let her smile grow. "He doesn't even like Drake, because he told a prison rape joke in class and made everyone laugh—even Cyril and Terrador.

She turned her head sharply to face her nephew. "Did you, Drake?"

"Er, yah, but no, but yeah, but no, but yeah, but no, but Y-e-a-h," he  
>said un-surely. "I did, but I shouldn't have, because somethin' happen' for somethin' or nothin' I don't know nothin' about. Because Ma was takin' me to class and we bumped into Spyro and Cynder and their daughter, Blaze. By the ancestors, She's the most gorgeous dragoness I ever drooled at, yah. And I still can't believe I have date with her after class<br>tomorrow. Well, not really a date. Where just goin' huntin' and I can use Da's best turret pistol and we could cook stuff on fire, yah."  
>Jeenie smiled, miraculously able to understand what he had just said. "Blaze must really fancy you, nephew."<br>"Yah, but no, but yeah, but no, but yeah, she does, but I dunno why, because this other thing like happen' for somthin' or nothin'. What happen was we was all in class and everybody in class was givin' Blaze evil looks and I was thinking," he took a deep breath and deepened his voice. "Oh ancestors, I can't believe you're giving the daughter of Spyro evil looks, you dumb hatchlings. You are well gonna get beatings, you little bastards." He reverted his voice back to normal. "But it didn't matter, because I cheered her on and she learned electricity. She nearly electrocuted us all. Yah, she was well a shockin' babe. And I swear on my life that's how it happened! It was like one of those times where you don't know what's going on till it happens, ya know?"

Drake, finished with the glitter, put the lid back on the jar and pushed it to his aunt. It was then that a knock came at the door.

Jeenie gasped joyfully. "He's here." She rose from the floor and almost skipped to the door. Volteer was standing at the threshold, wearing white make-up and golden rings on his horns with intricate patterns.

"Ah, my blood-red, moist dragoness," he said with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"I forgot my horn-rings," she said in a single breath, realizing her mistake. "I'll be right back, my static draggy." She rushed back into her room to place her matching rings on her horns.

Drake, Dasha, and Pyro were hiding in the bathroom, the two dragons giggling so hard they felt their stomachs would burst. Drake, on the other hand, was disgusted by his aunt's attraction towards the dragon who he did not like in the slightest.

"Urg," he gagged, watching his aunt check her make-up for the thousandth time.

"My blood-red, moist dragoness," Pyro repeated, chuckling.

"Yuck!" whispered Dasha. "I can't believe Mom's doing it with that old light-bulb."

"There's nothing funny 'bout having someone three times your age, electric, and sweaty huffin' and puffin' on you all night and day," Drake growled.

Jeenie exited her room and approached Volteer, who nuzzled her. The children then emerged from the bathroom and stood behind her. She must have sensed their presence, for she turned to face them, smiling. "I'll be back soon," she began. "If you behave, I might bring you back some ice-cream. Sound good?"

"Yes," said Dasha. Pyro simply nodded.

Jeenie craned her neck down to Drake. "And don't give Blaze the cock, tomorrow, Drake. You're both underage."

"Oh the ancestors!" Drake growled, trying to lash out his aunt, but being held back by his cousins. "I can't believe you just said that, Aunt Jeenie. You are well gonna get a beating!" By the time he finished his threat, Jeenie was well out the door.

His cousins released him and he turned to face them. Dasha was eyeing him curiously. "You're not _really_ going do her, are you?"

"What!" he gasped, astonished. He freed himself from their grip. "I would so never do that." A smile grew on his face. "I may eat some minge, though."

Kiara and Sirow were walking through the marsh, their sides rubbing together. Kiara felt something wrap around her tail and smiled.

"So, are we really going to a zeppelin wreck?" asked Sirrow.

She nodded. "Not just any wreck, but the wreckage of _The King of Guts_. It's huge and it's never been touched. Skeletons, weapons, ammo, whole nine yards."

"You're joking," Sirrow interjected. "The _King of Guts_?"

She giggled. "Nope. My mom showed it to me from the tallest tree in this part of the marsh. Kiara pressed her snout against Sirrow's neck and licked it passionately. He nuzzled her in return. She loved his closeness, his warmth.

After a few minutes, they came to an empty plain. Not a blade of grass was growing. In the very center of the plain was the wreckage.

"Woah," Sirrow said. "Just…wow." He turned to Kiara. "You weren't lying when you said, 'awesome.'"

Kiara smiled and pulled him forward. "C'mon, Sirrow. Let's go check it out."

He pulled backwards and dug his paws into the earth. "No. I've heard some bad things about this place. We shouldn't be here."

She scoffed, "Oh, come on. You were so excited earlier. And those stories are just old-wives tales to make us behave."

He shook his head. "I-I heard this one story about a Zak Noik dragon who was out foraging for goods and got shot dead by troll poachers." Kiara rolled her eyes. "The search-and-rescue group found the poor guy near that very wreck." He rose a paw and pointed in front of him. "Skinless!"

Kiara shook her head. "I have to give your mom and uncle credit for their imagination."

"No, Kiara, I don't want to go," he told her.

She sighed and approached him slowly. She wrapped her forepaws around his neck and nibbled at his skin. A chill passed through his spine.

"Come with me just this once," she begged softly. "I don't want to go in alone with the skeletons and bullets. Please, keep me safe. Your presence alone is enough to keep me calm. We'll only be in there for twenty minutes, then we'll leave."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, Kiara."

"Yes!" she screeched. She wrapped her tail around his neck and half-dragged him to the wreckage. Standing before it, they felt as small as ants in front of a dragon. Sirrow's eyes were wide and he was mumbling prayers under his breather, while Kiara was brimming with excitement.

She grinned mischievously, her eyes resting on a blown-out belly gun in the zeppelin's stomach. "You want to go inside, Sirow?"

He swallowed hard. "Okay."

Kiara pecked his snout swiftly and pulled him to the seat in front of the gun. They climbed inside of the zeppelin and immediately felt they were inside of a mausoleum. Hundreds of troll skeletons were sprawled on the ground or leaning against the guns they once were in charge of. The remains of their uniforms was visible on some.

Sirrow shivered averted his eyes while Kiara ran to one of the skeletons and sniffed it energetically. "I wonder if its brains are still in there," she mumbled loudly enough for Sirrow to hear. She opened her jaw as wide as she could and gnawed on the skull in an attempt to open it. Sirrow's jaw went loose.

When she found herself unable to open the skull peacefully, she growled and popped it free of its body. She turned on her heels and approached Sirrow. With a smile in her eyes she leaped in the air and slammed the skull on the steel floor. It shattered in a hundred pieces.

"Damn it," Kiara swore. "No brains at all!"

Sirrow swallowed hard. "M-m-maybe we should leave," he stuttered, eying her worriedly. "Our parents are going to kill us if—" he was cut off by a loud, consistent roar. "D-did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kiara asked. When he did not reply, she rolled her eyes."Sometimes I think you're a chick with a dick." She turned away and searched for another skeleton to entertain her for a while.

"Well…well," Sirrow began, searching for some retort. "Um, they way you act…you must be a dude with a…pink playground."

Kiara straightened and turned to face him. He approached him slowly, her eyes burning with anger.

"Damn it," he whispered, taking a few steps back. "I didn't mean it, Kiara! You're a good girl, just a bit of a tom-boy, but that's it. Please, Kiara…" Fear growing inside of him, he took off running through the halls of the zeppelin. Kiara was right at his heels. With each breath, he felt Kiara getting closer and closer until she finally jumped atop of him and the two rolled to a stop. Much to his surprise, she was laughing.

"What was that?" growled a voice, making their blood run cold. The two hurried off one another and hid behind a few empty barrels. Kiara placed her paw over Sirrow's mouth and rose her paw to her lips.

Three armed trolls entered the room, triple barrel turret pistols with crude flashlights in their hands.

"Keep an eye out, brothers," said one. "Marsh dragon skin is worth a lot in Valdin."

Sirrow removed Kiara's paw. "Poachers!" he mumbled, his eyes wide. "I told you, but you didn't listen. I might as well have been talking to a dead fish."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"But sorry isn't going to help," he said, on the verge of tears. "Why am I here? Why did I let you take me here? Didn't your mother tell you about these trolls?"

"I thought she was trying to scare me."

Sirrow was about to reply when he was cut off by one of the trolls, "I think there might be some baby swamp dragons in here, men."

Sirrow swore and turned to Kiara. "We run on three, okay?"

She nodded weakly. "Alright."

"One. Two. Three!"

They tore out from behind the barrels and ran off. The trolls fired their pistols madly at them, but their efforts were in vain as not one could lay a hit on the dragons.

"After them!" one troll yowled as he raced forward. "Those beauties will fetch a fine price."

The other trolls followed, their flashlights creating circles of yellow light in front of them. They came to a fork in the hallway and turned left. "Come back here, you beauties. I can see you as a nice set of gloves!"

The trolls were lucky, as they had gone the right way and were right on the dragons' tail. They ran for what felt like ten minutes, and Kiara felt her heart was going to burst. She was about to give up when they arrived at the room where they began. Sirrow turned around used his electricity to temporarily stun the poachers. After that, the two took off through the field. The poachers awoke and fired their guns rapidly as they chased after them. The dragons screamed as the bullets came too close. They entered the forest and continued running. All Kiara could hear was the blood pulsing in her ears. She would never have stopped if Sirrow hadn't pulled her back with her tail.

"Listen," Sirrow commanded her. "Don't you hear it? The trolls are gone, we're not being followed anymore."

"W-what happened?" Kiara panted.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"Let's check it out," Kiara suggested. "We need to make sure they don't go after the clans."

He sighed. "Yeah, okay."

The two began to backtrack through the forest. It did not take them long to come face to face with Vahali, Helix, and Alexis, fire burning in their eyes.

"Kiara!" Vahali snarled, making her daughter shrink.

Alexis growled, "You little bastard, Sirrow. You damn, fucking, piece of shit dragon. You're life is over, do you understand me? You're going to join those damn trolls in fucking hell!"

Helix's eyes met Kiara's. She pleaded him with her eyes to say something. But he closed his eyes slowly and shook his head.

Jeenie and Volteer approached the second flight of stairs leading to the den. Their sides rubbed together as they walked. At the bottom of the flight of stairs, Jeenie and Volteer came to a large threshold with ruby-colored chains, which Volteer graciously opened. Jenei smiled and entered, Volteer following. Moles were setting up the karaoke machines on the stage while dragons and cheetah danced to _Call Me_ by Blondie. The two headed to the bar and sat down, twisting their tails together.

The mole barkeep approached the two. "Waddle it be?"

Jeenie licked his neck sensually, making his scales stand on edge. "I-I-I…" his voice trailed off. He shook his head and recollected himself. "I will have a red wine." He turned to face Jeenie. "And you, my blood-red draggy?"

She giggled. "Just a gin, my big static draggy." She licked his snout.

"And a gin," Volteer said to the barkeep, who nodded and began preparing the drinks. He slid them over to the two, who began to lap up the alcohol happily.

The barkeep chuckled. "The way dragons can hold their liquor amazes me."

Venus burst through the door with Shigi lying on her back. When Drake and his cousins saw the two, they broke apart from their play-fighting and smiled.

"Uncle Shigi!" Dasha screamed excitedly as she hurried to her aunt.

"Da!" Drake said, rushing forward.

Venus pressed her stomach to the floor, allowing Shigi to crawl carefully onto the giant bed he shared with Venus. Venus followed him and laid behind him. She placed her tail near him. He took it in his hand and stroked it tenderly.

"Da, can I borrow your turret pistol?" asked Drake. "I'm goin' hunting tomorrow with a friend."

Shigi's eyes went wide-eyed. "You have a friend already, my son?"

Drake smiled. "Yeah! We're goin' hunting tomorrow after class. We'll catch some rabbits or terrorize some Grublins near the waterfall."  
>"Who is he, my boy?"<br>Drake grasped his arm and formed the words slowly.

"It's a she, Da."

"You got a girlfriend!" Shigi replied, smiling widely. "Who is she?"  
>"Blaze."<br>Shigi hesitated. "What?" He shook his head. "How did this happen?"

Drake shrugged. "Well, it isn't physical attraction. I cheered her on in the academy, and she did the same for me. One thing led to another and…," he voice trailed off. "Next thing you know, she's knocking at the door, asking if I wanted to go shoppin' in Warfang with her and her friends."

Shigi grinned. "Hanging with the girls. I used to that a lot in Valdin when I was your age, my boy. And in Dante's Freezer when I was twelve. All the guys thought I was one of those Warfang city faggots," He chuckled. "Those were the days."

"Yah, Da," Drake replied, a little disturbed by his father's past "I told her that I couldn't possibly go to Warfang. I asked her if she wanted to go hunting. So, can I please use your turret pistol? Please?

Shigi nodded and smiled. "Sure, but why do you need a gun? You told me you learned fire."

"Learned, not mastered. I haven't even applied it in combat yet. And I nearly set the training room on fire."

"Did you, my boy?" Shigi asked concerned.  
>"No, but yeah, but no, but yeah, but no," Drake began, gaining a giggle from his mother and father. "I didn't, but something happen' for somethin' or nothin' that I dunno nothing about. What happened was I had my eyes closed so I could concentrate on makin' fire. Volteer told<br>me if I my mind was blank I could master fire. So I cleared my mind and I wasn't thinkin' o' nothin...other than moist minges 'n' makin' hatchlings. That is it! And don't listen to Volteer 'cause I know he makes cookies with Aunt Jeenie on their dates."

Venus laughed. "You've been having too much sugar, Drake."

While Jeenie enjoyed her drink, Volteer spoke with the mole DJ onstage. As she finished her drink, Volteer came rushing towards the bar. "Jeenie, I picked us the perfect song. You ready to sing?"  
>"Hell yeah, you big yellow stud," She laughed, pouring the rest of her drink down her throat with both paws. She joined Volteer and they approached the stage. Everybody cheered as they stood before two suspended microphones. "I hope you picked an easy song, Volteer," she whispered into his ear<br>"Of course I did, my blood-red steamy draggy," he replied with a smile.

The mole working the spotlights overhead shined a light on the two as  
>the rest of the stage went dark. Music began to play and the lyrics to <em>I'd Lie For<br>You(And That's The Truth)_ by Meat Loaf appeared on the screen and the two began singing. The small red light-bulbs on the stage edge brightened and dimmed to the guitars of the music and the two fire-pits on both sides of the stage dimmed and roared to the bass of the music.  
>Volteer began.<br>_I'd never tell you a lie I'd never let you down.  
>I'd never leave I'd be the one who'd always be around.<em>  
>Jeenie smiled and sang,<br>_Baby give me a chance._  
>Volteer jumped back in.<br>_I'd pull the sun out from the sky to light your darkest night.  
>I wouldn't let one drop of rain fall down into your life.<em>  
>Jeenie nodded her head.<br>_Put your heart in my hands.  
>Baby Believe me, I could never do you wrong.<br>And I would never paint your world blue.  
>And if sometimes it seems I must have lost my mind.<br>I might be crazy but I'm crazy about you...  
><em>They both sang together, their voices harmonizing.  
><em>I'd lie for you and that's the truth.<br>Do anything you ask me to.  
>I'd even sell my soul for you.<br>I'd do it all for you.  
>If you'd just believe in me.<em>  
>Volteer continued by himself.<br>_Just take a look in my eyes, you'll see a love that's blind.  
>Just take a hold of my hand, I'll take you to paradise.<br>_Jeenie came in.  
><em>Ain't a star that's too far<em>  
>The two sang together again, their tails coiling.<br>_Your every wish will be a wish that I will make come true.  
>And if you want the moon I swear I'll bring it down for you<em>.  
><em>Let me into your heart.<br>Believe me baby got your name carved on my soul.  
>'Cause You're the only one that I'll give it to.<br>_Volteer came back in.  
><em>Go, let 'em say that I'm I fool to act this way.<br>'Cause if I'm crazy, I'm just crazy 'bout you..._  
>Jeenie eyed him tenderly and the two sang together.<p>

_I'd lie for you and that's the truth  
>Do anything you ask me to<br>I'd even sell my soul for you  
>I'd do it all for you<br>If you'd just believe in me  
>I'd lie for you and that's the truth<br>Move mountains if you want me to  
>I'd walk across the fire for you<br>I'd walk on the wire for you  
>If you'd just believe in me...<br>_Volteer dropped out.

_And you will never see a day I'll ever break your heart  
>You'll see the sky fall down before it ever gets that far<em>  
>He came back in.<p>

_I'll show you heaven every second that you're in my arms  
>Baby I'm crazy, but I'm crazy about you!<em>

Instruments took over, and the couple took their spare moments to smile at one another happily.

_I'd lie for you and that's the truth  
>Move mountains if you want me to<br>I'd walk across the fire for you  
>I'd walk on the wire for you<br>If you'd just believe in me...  
><em>Volteer sang,  
><em>I'd walk across the wild for you<em>

His voice gave way to hers.  
><em>Move mountains if you want me to<em>

Hers gave way to his.  
><em>I'd walk across the fire for you<em>  
>She came back on, strong.<br>_Do anything you asked me to_

__The two sang together.

_I'd lie for you  
>and that's the truth<br>Do anything you ask me to  
>I'd even sell my soul for you<br>I'd do it all for you  
>If you'd just believe in me<br>I'd lie for you and that's the truth  
>Shift mountains if you want me to<br>I'd walk across the fire for you  
>I'd walk on the wild for you<br>If you'd just believe in me...  
>I'd lie for you and that's the truth.<em>

Jeenie and Volteer took a bow as the audience whistled and clapped for  
>the two gigantic dragons. The two smiled, astonished by the number of moles and cheetahs cheering madly for them. Dark dragons breathed their shadow breath to the ceiling, demanding an encore.<p>

"They want more...," murmured Volteer nervously. "I wasn't expecting this, Jeenie."

She licked his neck reassuringly, gaining a giggle from the audience. "Shh, big static dwaggy. We'll just sing whatever comes to mind, or whatever the DJ plays." She rubbed her head under his chin, allowing him to grow more confident. She signaled at the mole DJ, who frantically turned knobs and pulled sliders. He removed a CD from a file and placed it into the player: _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing _by Aerosmith.

"Oh, I know this one," Jeenie said with a smile.

"I don't," Volteer said with a shake of his head. "I'm worried this will be horrible."

Jeenie giggled "Just follow me."

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>I could stay lost in this moment forever  
>Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure<em>

She nudged Volteer, encouraging him to join in with her.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you baby  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you baby  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<br>_  
><em>Lying close to you feeling your heart beating<br>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
>Wondering if it's me you're seeing<br>Then I kiss your eyes  
>And thank God we're together<br>I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
>Forever and ever<br>Don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you baby  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you baby  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<br>I don't want to miss one smile  
>I don't want to miss one kiss.<br>I just want to be with you.  
>Right here with you, just like this.<br>I just want to hold you close.  
>Feel your heart so close to mine.<br>And just stay here in this moment.  
>For all the rest of time.<br>Don't want to close my eyes.  
>I don't want to fall asleep.<br>Cause I'd miss you baby.  
>And I don't want to miss a thing.<br>Cause even when I dream of you.  
>The sweetest dream will never do.<br>I'd still miss you baby.  
>And I don't want to miss a thing.<br>Don't want to close my eyes.  
>I don't want to fall asleep.<br>I don't want to miss a thing.  
><em> 

The song faded away and the two left the stage toward the threshold of the den. As they did, moles, cheetahs and dragons cheered excitedly.  
>"We love you! Thanks for coming," Jeenie shrieked, wrapping her tail<br>around Volteers and half-dragging him out. "Thanks so much for being here tonight. We're outta here."  
>Volteer graciously escorted Jeenie back to her room. She rubbed her side against his and leaned her head on his shoulder. When they reached the door to her room, she licked his neck sensually, and he replied by playfully nipping hers.<br>She blushed "Well, thanks for tonight, Volteer. We should do this  
>again tomorrow night. Sound good?"<br>Volteer nodded. "That sounds enthralling, exciting, spectacular!"

She grinned and gave him a small peck on the cheek before she turned and entered her room. She made her way over to the balcony and stared up at the moon in the sky. She noticed happily she still had several more hours before the sun would come up. _My sister and Shigi can look after Dasha and Pyro for a couple more hours. I really want to spend more time with Volteer…maybe he can protect me and my children_.

She hurried out the door and saw him strutting happily away. She allowed herself a small moment to decide what she wanted to do, but her mind was already made up. She chased after him. "Volteer, wait," she called. He stopped and turned around to face her.  
>"Yes, Jeenie?" he replied.<p>

"We still have a lot of time," she began. "I think we should go back to your room. My sister and her husband can take care of Dasha and Pyro for a little longer."

"But what if your children need you, my big steamy dwaggy?" he asked. "I don't want to interfere."

She nuzzled him for a long time, making his scales stand on end. "What if I need you, big yellow stud?" she asked. She licked his snout. "C'mon, I'd like to come in for a nice drink. Please."

Volteer nibbled her neck. "Okay."

She grinned widely and wrapped her tail around his neck and half-dragged him through the halls, up the gigantic spiral stairs and through another maze of halls until they arrived at his room. Volteer opened the door and let her in. Volteer had redecorated his room since Jeenie had last been in. Not only was there the bed and the cabinet full of exotic liquors and champagne, but also a desk covered with wax candles with a large mirror behind it.

"What would you like to drink, pet?" he asked as he made his way over to the cabinet. Meanwhile, Jeenie thoughtlessly leaped onto his bed and rolled onto her back.

"Wine will be wonderful, static dwaggy," she replied. She used her hands to support her head and swished her tail back and forth.

He removed two glass bowls and a bottle of red wine. He poured the wine into the bowls and carried them over to his bed. He handed her the bowl and joined her on the bed. They clinked their bowls together. The two finished their drinks in silence.

Jeenie rested her empty bowl on the floor and turned onto her side so she faced him. Volteer rested his own bowl on the floor and wrapped his tail around hers. Jeenie kissed his neck tenderly.

"I'm sorry for trying to hurt you all those years ago," she mumbled. "I wasn't thinking. I've accepted my husband's sacrifice. His loyalty to me and the species. But…," her voice softened as tears emerged in her eyes. "I'm a widowed mother with two kids. It's just so hard. Now they're old enough to train in the elements, and I still don't have anyone to care for us." She lowered her head and sobbed into his chest.

"Shh," Volter muttered. "I've been alone for as long as I can remember. My family was killed by apes when I was a hatchling." He rubbed her back comfortingly. "Dasha and Pyro are safe with me when I see them at the academy. I know how precious they are to you, and I will protect them with my life."

Jeenie closed her eyes tightly and pressed herself as hard as she could against his chest. She wished she could sink into him.

Volteer raised her head gently with one of his paws and pecked her snout, making her smile weakly through her tears.

"Volteer, I know I shouldn't ask you this. But I wish I could have somebody who could care for me just as much as Denji would."

Volteer's eyes widened. "J-Jeenie, are you asking me..?"

Jeenie nodded. "Yes…you've proven to me a million times over that you are an impressive leader. I need someone who can care for me and my children, the same way Denji did." She rose her head and faced him dead on. "Will you be my life-mate, Volteer? Nobody needs you as much as I do."

Volteer hesitated. "I don't know. What about your children? Or even Drake? He humiliated me in class and I don't think he likes me very much."

"I can talk to him, baby," she muttered. "Please…just say yes."

"Yes, Jeenie, yes," he breathed. "I will be yours."

Jeenie smiled widely. She wrapped her paws around his neck and showered his face with kisses. "I can't wait to tell Dasha and Pyro. They're going to be so excited to have a new daddy. I'm so happy I'll have someone to be with the three of us." She licked his neck. "So…do the words, 'roll in the hay' have a place in your vocabulary?

"Yes," Volteer replied excitedly. Jeenie rolled onto her back and positioned herself above him. She closed her eyes and moaned, swaying her tail across the bed. She opened her eyes wide, feeling the tip of Volteer's four-inch-thick and three-foot-long member touch her tail hole.

"Do you mind if I come in the back door?" he asked. "I don't want to get you pregnant, of course."

She closed her eyes. "Just be gentle with me."

Volteer smiled and shot pre on her tail hole, lubricating her. He inserted his member into her, making the widen as far as it could. Jeenie gasped in pain. Before long, him member was completely inside of her, tickling her G-spot from behind a thin strip of skin which separated her pleasure-tube from her anal-tube. Her pussy flinched and became pink, producing heavenly steam. It filled Volteer's nose and sent his arousal higher, making him gush more pre-orgasmic semen into her hole. She yelped and swayed her tail on the bed. Her heat had overwhelmed her earlier pain.

As Volteer slowly plunged in and out of her tail hole, Jeenie reached out a forearm and plunged two fingers into her opera house. Volteer, who looked down to see this, became even more aroused as her fingers rubbed her glistening clitoris and leaked her glittering female jelly. As her arousal grew higher and higher she swayed her tail on the bed, which changed the tightness of her tail-hole as his cock went in and out of her. Before long, both were nearing their climaxes. A total gallon of pre-cum, female jelly, and sweat soaked the mattress, which leaked like a sponge with each thrust of Volteer's hips.

As Jeenie was moaning and yelping his name, she shot her eyes open at the feeling of a burn in her hips.

"I'm close, baby!" she yelped. So Volteer inserted his entire cock inside of her and she let out a pleasure scream, unleashing her juicy cum all over his belly. However, Volteer was not done. He continued to thrust, except, this time, his belly was pressed to hers and her lube made it all the more pleasing to rub underbellies. Before long, Volteer opened his eyes and he gasped repeatedly.

"J-Jeenie! I'm gonna—"

She cut him off. "Do it!" she plead. "Spray your electric seed in my—fill me up!"

Volteer let out a loud moan as his aching member acted like a fire hose, filling Jeenie's belly with electric cum, gaining another pleasurable scream from her. He lifted his tail and his head up to the sky, filling her for a good twenty seconds before he pulled his aching member from her and collapsed to his side of the bed. Jeenie giggled weakly and snuggled up next to him, laying her head down on his chest.

"T…thank you, Jeenie," he panted.

"You're welcome, you gigantic electric stud," she muttered. She licked his snout.

The two stayed like this for an hour, Jeenie losing herself in Volteer's warmth and presence.

"Oh crap!" she screamed. "I have to go back to my room, baby." She said, rising from the bed. "Come over first thing tomorrow so I can tell Dasha, Pyro, and everyone else. Okay?"

Volteer stretched out his neck and kissed her tenderly. "Definitely."

She grinned and hurried out of the room.

Volteer smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, where he dreamed of a new, happy life with Jeenie.

Alexis, Vahali, and Helix were walking back to the Temple of the Chieftains. Alexis tapped Vahali on the shoulder.

"I'm going to go back to the temple, okay?" Alexis said, remarkably without a single curse.

Vahali nodded. "Helix, Kiara, and I will join you soon enough. We're just going to talk to Kiara."

"Okay," Alexis replied. She turned to her son. "Come on, you little bastard." She turned away and walked off in the direction of the temple, her son following sluggishly.

When they were out of sight, Helix and Vahali turned to face their daughter. "What did you do?" Vahali asked, slamming one paw into the ground.

"Daddy, I—"

"Can't you ever listen, Kiara?" he growled. "Why do you always go against what your mother and I say? Can't you ever listen to us? How could you do this?"

"You went adventuring to one of the most dangerous places here, and you dragged Sirrow in with you, too!"

"I'm sorry, Daddy, Mommy," she muttered weakly. "I..I don't know. I just wanted to see it. I know the two of you were able to bring down that zeppelin, so I thought I'd be able to just look around in it. I thought I'd be able to be strong, like you guys…," her voice drifted off and she broke out into tears.

Helix craned his neck down to his daughter and nuzzled her carefully, Vahali doing the same.

"I should've known you'd go looking for trouble after I told you about my childhood, Kiara," he said softly, pulling away. "I did a lot of stupid things when I was young, and you shouldn't copy me. You should never have done that, though."

Kiara sobbed further and hugged his snout tightly.

Vahali kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry baby, but you need to understand why we're upset. Promise me you'll never do something like that again, okay?

Kiara released her father's muzzle and faced Vahali. She nodded weakly and sniffled. Vahali gave a small smile to comfort her. "That's my girl," she mumbled before licking her neck, Helix doing the same. "Now, baby, let's go home. It's getting cold out."

As they neared the temple, Kiara began to hear the sound of a great fire burning. She gasped when she entered the field. In the center, the same trolls from earlier were being stripped of their clothes near a roaring fire. The Hal Jani removing the clothes opened their stomach with sharp tools. They removed the organs and impaled them on wooden spears. Vahali's eyes widened and she picked up her daughter by the scruff of her neck and ran off into the temple. The dragons placed the spits with both the organs and the trolls themselves over the fire.

Blaze awoke with the sun streaming down on her. She rose from her fur and stood, stretching. She caught sight of her parents snuggling on their furs and giggled mischievously. She slowly approached them and, when she came close enough, pounced upon them, screaming, "Wakey wakey, hands of snaky, fingers outta holey!"

"Blaze!" Cynder growled.  
>"Why are you so excited?" asked Spyro.<p>

"I want to learn the new abilities locked inside me," she explained.

"You've never been excited to go to the academy before," Cynder asked, eying her daughter curiously.

"But what if I have Ice or Darkness next? The possibilities are limitless," she said enthusiastically.  
>Spyro narrowed his eyes. "I don't like it when you keep secrets, Blaze." He pointed a wavering finger to Cynder. "You don't want to get your mom angry. She nearly killed me once when we were stuck together."<p>

Cynder slapped Spyro playfully with her tail. "It's okay, sweetie. You can tell us anything."

Blaze sighed. "Well…I have a…date…after class."

Her parent's eyes widened. "A date?" Spyro asked.

"But you're only ten," Cynder added.

Blaze shook her head. "It's not a _date_ date, just a play date."

"Who's your friend?" Spyro asked, rising from the furs.

"It's Drake. He said I could come hunting with him by the river and catch fish or terrorize grublins or cook something over a fire. It'll be great. Please, let me go! I really…._really_ like him." She lowered her voice and looked around her cautiously. "I think he could be my soul-mate."

Spyro grinned and wrapped his tail around Cynder, kissing her on the neck. "I've got my soul-mate right here," he said, sing-song. "Except I had to be shackled to you for a long while before I realized it."

"Well, when I was in class," began Blaze, "it was my turn to reveal my element, and everyone just seemed to want it over with, to go home or whatever. Except Drake. He cheered me on and all the other classmates eventually did the same. I think it's because of what he did that gave me the power to use Electricity. Then, when he went up, I cheered for him too and he used Fire. It was awesome! He made it come out of his mouth and his palms. I just want to thank him for being nice. And I think he wants to thank me."  
>"It's okay," Cynder replied. "I know what you're getting at."<br>Blaze shifted her paws on the floor. "So…"

Cynder cocked her head to the side. "So?"

"Could I please go hunting with Drake?"

Cynder and Spyro faced one another and shared a silent thought. "Yes, you can go hunting with him."

Blaze grinned. "Thank you thankyouthankyou!" she screamed. She turned to face the door and skipped towards it. "Well, bye!"  
>Cynder stopped her. "Wait, sweetie." Blaze turned around. "Aren't you going to have a bite to eat first?"<p>

"Nah, Drake and I are going to have a lot of fish and rabbits to eat. I don't want to spoil my appetite. Drake says he can cook fish and rabbits really well." She turned back to the door. "Bye, you guys!" she called as she hurried away.

Cynder nuzzled Spyro and whispered into his ear. "Spy, we should keep an eye on her. I know what young boys are like, thought I never had much of a childhood myself. They can be a little…frisky."

Spyro blinked. "I see what you mean, Cyn."

Drake was sleeping away in his room. His slumber was disturbed by Jeenie, who nudged him.

"Urg, Aunt Jeenie, what the hell?" he muttered. He stared up at his mother, father, aunt, and cousins staring down at him. "Don't look at me like that."

Jeenie shook her head. "No, nephew, I have something to tell you."

"Hey, Jeenie, if you're a lez, that's fine. I have lesbian classmates. They're nice."  
>Shigi chuckled, shaking his head.<p>

"N-no, Drake, I'm tyring to tell you that Volteer and I are…," she trailed her voice off, realizing how Drake might react if she told him.

"Are..?" Drake encouraged, crossing his arms over his chest.  
>"Are…life-mates," she concluded.<p>

Drake placed his hands over his ears and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Do you have a grublin's brain? Volteer is a ridiculing two-hundred-year-old light bulb!"

"He's not what you think he is, Drake!" Jeenie growled, craning her neck down to her nephew, snarling.

"He's an old, leaking battery with loose skin and loose, dangling, ol' bullocks!"

"He's kind and generous," she corrected him sternly. "I wouldn't have asked him if he wasn't. He'll be a good uncle to you and a good father to Dasha and Pyro. He can change, he has a five-year plan."

"What is it?" Drake snarled. "_Don't die_."

Jeenie growled and knocked him onto his back. She pressed her gigantic paw down on his chest. "Now, listen here, nephew. I love Volteer! He's going to be a great father for Dasha and Pyro. You don't know what he's like!"

Venus attempted to push Jeenie from her son. "Sis, stop! He's my baby!"  
>"He's a freak!"<br>"He's my son!" Venus yowled, slapping her sister furiously. Shigi attempted to interfere, but a burning pain emerged in his thigh.

"Jeenie, please!" he begged. "He's your nephew. Your only nephew! Please!"  
>Jeenie let out a frustrated sigh before removing herself from Drake. Venus rushed over to her son and licked him all over. "Are you alright, Drake?"<p>

"I-I…I'm fine, Mom," he said. Tears began to well in his eyes. Shigi shimmied over to his son and cuddled him as Venus turned to Jeenie and snarled.  
>"You monster! He's only ten! You're own nephew too!"<br>"You have no idea what it's like to lose somebody, little sister!" Jeenie cried. She ran away and burst through the door. As she ran through the halls, she sobbed beyond her control.

Venus investigated her son's neck closely, and noticed scratches on his collar bone. She began to lick them.

Drake flapped his arms, stopping her. "Oh, this is great! I'm going to be such a mess for my date," he growled. "Has Aunt Jeenie always been this angry, Mom?"

Venus nodded. "Yes."

He snarled, "It won't matter anyway because I'm going with Blaze. I can't wait!"  
>"Yeah, Drake, there's my boy!" Shigi cheered.<p>

"Yeah, Da, she may be my soul-mate. You know?"

Venus smiled. "Yes, baby." She pecked her son on the forehead. "I knew Shigi was mine the very first time I saw him.

"Know what I mean?" Drake asked again.  
>"Yes," Venus nodded.<br>"Know wadda mean?"  
>"yes!" Venus growled, slightly frustrated by her sons verbal condition.<br>"You know what I mean?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"You know what I mean?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Know wadda mean?"  
>"Yeah"<br>"Know what I mean?"  
>"Yes!" Venus screamed, scaring Dasha and Pyro and her son half to<br>death. "For ancestors' sake, Drake. What the hell is the hell is wrong  
>with you?"<br>"Okay," Drake chuckled. "I should get ready for class, mmmkay."

Drake was dressed in his typical attire: a black overcoat, one-piece magenta tights underneath, and tough black leather shoes. He was running through the halls of the academy. When he arrived at the gigantic doors of the training room, he saw Blaze, his cousins, and his classmates crowding before the door. Drake waved at Blaze, smiling. "What's going on, Blaze?"  
>"Volteer's 30 minutes late," she replied.<br>"I think I know why, Blaze." Drake chuckled mischievously.  
>Her brow furrowed. "What?"<br>"Oh ancestors, Blaze, you will not believe what happened this mornin'. I know why because this thing happen' for somethin' or nothin'. What happened was; my Aunt Jeenie woke me up and told me she and Volteer were baking cakes in his room. And then I told her he was a two-hundred-year-old light-bulb with dangling old bollocks and loose skin, and she said," he made his voice higher. "Why, you little bastard. I can't believe you just said  
>that, Drake. You are well gonna get cut, Drake.'" He restored his voice to its normal pitch. "But it don't matter, because we're goin' huntin' today aren't we?"<p>

She nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," she giggled. She hopped up and placed her paws on his chest, pecking his cheek. Her blood rushed to her cheeks.

Without warning, all the children's eyes turned, hearing the thumping of Volteer's footsteps as he approached.  
>"Here comes the ancient light-bulb now," Blaze giggled.<p>

Drake's aunt emerge from behind Volteer and rub her side to his as she licked his face.  
>"Get a room will you?" Drake gagged.<br>Volteer and Jeenie the stood before the younglings. "Pupils, I have decided to cancel class today." The students gasped and began to whisper, baffled by their teacher's odd behavior. "I have a confession to make."  
>Jeenie coiled her tail around his and kissed his neck "Go on, big static draggy. Tell them."<br>Volteer blushed and hesitated. He took a deep breath. "I'm Jeenie's new...life-mate.'  
>"Aww," a few of the pupils moaned happily for the two dragons, watching as the two began to make out tenderly before them. Jeenie signaled her children over<br>and they happily ran to her feet. Drake, however, slowly shook his head  
>with a disgusted look on his face."<p>

Volteer turned to the students. "Now go, and may love find you one day!"

All the younglings stampeded past the couple and the two young dragons at their feet. Drake turned to Blaze, "C'mon, Blaze, I'll go get my Da's turret pistol and we can go hunting." He slapped her playfully on the back and ran forward, Blaze following. "To well with this dump! I can't wait to terrorize some grublins."  
>Blaze giggled as she ran.<p>

Blaze and Drake burst through the doors of his room. Shigi and Venus stared at the door, surprised.  
>"Ma, Da, guess what!" Drake shouted. "Volteer just called off class today." Drake laughed loudly and began to sing. "<em>School's out for summer! School's been blown to <em>pieces."

"You're joking, my boy!" Shigi laughed.

"Nope, he and Aunt Jeenie were smoochin' like insanity right in front of us." He turned to his father. "Can I use your pistol? We're going hunting now instead."

"Okay, my boy," Shigi replied. He rose slowly from the floor and shimmied toward a large wooden chest with a padlock. He removed the chain necklace from around him and used the key on it to open the chest. He produced a nine millimeter three-barreled turret pistol and a leather bag. He filled them with bullets and also inside of the gun. He handed the gun and the bag to his son. "You know how to reload it, right? Is there anything else you need?"

He nodded. "Yeah: some pepper and lemons so we can cook the fish and rabbits."

Shigi smiled at Blaze. "You know, I'd never peg you for the hunting kind."

She shrugged. "I want to try something new, you know?"

He chuckled. "Back in the fishing colony I used to play with superglue with my friends. We would glue each other back to back. It took six people to pull us apart, once! I still have the marks on my back. Do you want to see?"

Drake shook his head. "Err, no, Da. Ma might find it appealing, but Blaze here probably won't."

Blaze tapped his shoulder. "I kind of like scars." She turned to Shigi. "Show me."

Drake pulled her close to him. "No, Blaze. I'm warning you, his back looks one-hundred years-old because of that scar."

Shigi chuckled as he removed his shirt and turned his back to them, showing its deep wrinkles and scars.

"Wow!" Blaze yelped, astonished.

"Yeah, all the history of Shigi is on this back," Shigi replied. "The wrinkles are from when Lizabeta and I glued each other together. She hates me for that, because she has these wrinkles, too. Those two slashes are from my service to Enola."

"Alright, Da," Drake said, rolling his eyes. "Put your shirt back on. It's beyond gross…cool, but gross."

"Alright, my boy," Shigi chuckled, hiding his back once again. "Take whatever you need from the cupboard."

With that said, Drake and Blaze took sauces and spices from the cupboard. As the two of them left, Shigi waved them away with a smile. When they were gone, Shigi's smile faded and he turned to Venus. "Honey, we should keep an eye on Drake."

Venus blinked. "But it's his first play-date with his first friend, little man."

Shigi nodded. "Yes, but Blaze just came here after class to ask him out on a play-date. It sounds too good to be true."

"I think I understand what you're getting at, Shigi."

Blaze and Drake were hiding behind a rock. Drake was steadily drawing the turret pistol, watching a bunny a few yards away chewing on grass. Shigi rose the pistol and took aim. He slowed his breath, narrowed his eyes, and squeezed the trigger. The recoil shot his wrist back painfully, but the rabbit was already dead.  
>"Great shot, Drake," Blaze praised as they both ran toward the kill.<p>

Drake laughed. "I'm the son of the greatest troll alive! What do you exspect?" he chuckled. Drake picked up the kill by its feet. "Gross, I got it right in the neck."

"I don't care," Blaze replied. "I'm starving. You want to go catch some fish?"

"Hell, yeah!" he said with a laugh. "I've always wanted to try getting a fish with a gun." He placed the kill in his bag and the two headed over to the river. In the shallow water, they could see a large pink trout swimming against the current. Drake chuckled, drew his father's gun. Blaze lowered his hand with her claw.

"No, Drake. If you like fish like I do, you wouldn't kill them like that."  
>"What do you mean? I can kill them quickly with my gun."<p>

"It's more fun to catch them with your paws," she turned to Drake's hands. "Or in your case, claws. I dare you to try and catch them with just your claws."

He stared blandly at the river before he turned back to Blaze. "You dare me to catch fish with my bear claws?"

Blaze nodded, grinning mischievously. "It would be so awesome if you could catch a fish with your claws. Cheetah women and dragonesses used to have to catch and cook fish while the males used to hunt."

Drake laughed. "Oh, dragonesses love guys who can fish?"  
>"<em>And<em> cook," she informed him.

He leaned over the water, staring at the trout. He held out his hands and his fingers were just an inch from the water. He stopped, however, when he heard a loud hum emerged from behind him. He turned his head slowly to see Blaze producing a ball of electricity.

"Blaze…." His smile faded away as the sphere grew larger. "Blaze!"

Blaze unleashed the sphere into the water. Fish floated to the surface, their bodies charred. Drake shot his hand back and turned to Blaze, snarling. She closed her eyes tightly and laughed uncontrollably. She dropped to her back and rolled around in the grass.

"Blaze," Drake growled, narrowing his eyes. "You could have killed me if I were touching that water."  
>"I can't believe you fell for that. It's too easy!" she called, her lungs and stomach burning from how hard she was laughing. "You could've just shot some fish, but you fell for my prank instead."<p>

Drake scoffed and looked about him. He reached out and grabbed a leafy tree branch, snapping it from the tree it was attached to. "Oh, my ancestors, Blaze, I can't believe you just did that," he murmured. "You're well going to get a whipping."

She jumped up from the Blaze and ran away screaming playfully. Drake chased after her, snapping the branch as he came closer and closer. He eventually managed to land a blow to her pelvis, making her yelp. She turned around and pounced on him. Drake resisted, pressing himself against her. She did the same, pushing him.

Drake pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes snapped open wide and, after a moment, she kissed him back. The two released each other, and each took a few steps back.

Drake mumbled, "You…kissed me?"

Blaze blushed, turning her eyes away slightly. "I-Is something wrong, my hero?" she giggled.

Drake blinked. "Hero?"

"Well, if you hadn't have been there with me in the training room," she began, shifting her forepaws on the earth, "I wouldn't have been able to learn Electricity."

He shrugged. "It's the least I can do for you."

She smiled. "D-Do you want to get the fish I killed? Cook them up?"

"Hell yeah," he replied. The two turned around and ran back to the river, where they collected the dead fish from the water. Drake placed the fish into his bag and the two headed into the woods, grinning to each other.

Venus was watching her son and Blaze from the top of a waterfall, a smile plastered on her face. "Drake's got himself his first girlfriend," she said aloud. "Aw, how cute." Drake dropped to his knees in a small clearing while Blaze walked around him collection sticks to build a fire.

Spyro and Cynder were sitting on the dome at the top of the Dark Dragon Temple in Twilight Falls. They used their practiced eyes to keep watch over their daughter.

Cynder rested her head on Spyro's neck. "It's cute, isn't it, Spy? Drake's so kind."

He shook his head. "I'm concerned. Not only is he a boy, but he's carrying a gun."  
>She rolled her eyes. "How else are they going to catch food and protect themselves from Grublins? Drake's no danger to her. We know Shigi and Venus very well. They're both very kind people, and their son is, too.'<p>

He sighed. "I guess you're right. But the way he talks…by the ancestors!" he chuckled.

Drake used his sharp nails to open the fish and pulled out the organs and bone while Blaze built the fire and stared the heap of sticks blandly. He saw her out of the corner of his eyes and chuckled.

Blaze's face scrunched up. "Shut up!" he yowled. "I don't have fire. I know I've got Electricity and I might have some other powers because of my mom, but I might not."

He smiled. "I know you'll be Drake-tastic, just like your ma and da." He reassured her light-heartedly. She gave a weak smile. "Allow me," he said. He took a deep breath and breathed a sliver of flame onto the wood. Despite his effort, the sticks did not catch flame. He laid on his back, panting. "Sorry, I guess I'm pretty weak."

Blaze shook her head. "You still have a long time to get good, Drake." She pecked his forehead, a blush growing in her cheeks.

He got back to his feet and continued preparing the fish. He opened the thick skin of a lemon and squeezed its juice into the fish, adding in a pinch of paprika and some other spices. He skewered the fish with a long sharp stick and, digging the blunt of the fish into the earth, suspended the fish over the hungry flames.  
>Drake began gutting the second fish. "How do you like your fish, Blaze?"<p>

She thought for a moment before saying with a smile, "Surprise me."  
>He covered the fish with the lemon juice and some other spices. He grasped the fish's head and turned to her. "You want the head off?"<p>

She shook her head.  
>"Okay," Drake replied. He got another stick and skewered the second fish the same way he had done the first. He stepped away and sat beside Blaze.<p>

"So…"Blaze began. "What was that thing about you poisoning your pre-academy teacher true? Or were you just trying to make us shit on the floor?

"Erm…no, but yeah, but no, but yeah, but no, but yeah. It was true, but I shouldn't have actually been there because somethin' happened for somthin' or nothin' that I don't know nothing about."  
>"So what happened...for somethin' or nothin' you don't know nothin''bout?" Blaze giggled, barely able to mimic him.<br>"Well, my da and I tried to sneak into the adult store in Warfang, dressin' me up as a little troll. An' the security chucked us out for trying to steal a member enlarger. And so, Da and I went back aftervmidnight and threw a molotov through the window as a joke…and it completely destroyed the whole building. And Da and I got on Ma and flew away like the Dark Master was behind us."  
>"Wow and your...da get into some trouble," Blaze giggled.<br>"Yeah, we are drake-tastic, Da and I," he chuckled. He turned his eyes down to the fish, which were, at this point, ready to eat. "The fish are ready," he said enthusiastically. He removed the sticks from the earth and slid the fish off of them with his bear hands, placing them onto large edible leaves. He handed Blaze hers, and she accepted it gratefully.

"That's incredible!" she said, wide-eyed.  
>"What's incredible?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.<p>

"You took the fish right off the skewers with bare hands and you didn't even flinch!"

He shrugged. "Yeah, it's the scales or something. I don't know nothing 'bout it. I blame my ma an' da." He shook his head. "Tryin' to have a child when you're a dragon and a troll," he chuckled. "It's all fun and games 'till the cake rises."

Blaze took a bite into the fish and smiled. "It's delicious."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it."

The two finished their meal in silence. Blaze finished first. "I'm sure your father didn't know he could impregnate a dragon," she reassured him with a smile. "Anyway, what are your hobbies? What do you do for fun, other than fishing and hunting?"  
>Drake scratched his chin. "Erm…play tag, I guess." He bit his lip. "Screwing."<p>

Blaze's brows furrowed. "Well, let's play tag!" She leaped forward and kissed his forehead. "You're it!"

"Oh, by the ancestors, I can't believe you just did that." He took the leafy branch he had dropped back into his hand and stood up. Blaze took off running, and Drake followed, hot on her tail.

Cynder nuzzled Spyro. "They're so playful."

He narrowed his eyes. "I think I heard him say, 'screw.'"

She slapped him playfully with her tail. "He's just a joker, like Helix."

Spyro rubbed his snout. "I just don't trust Drake that much. What if he takes her deeper into the forest and…" his voice trailed off and his worried eyes met Cynder's.

"That's why we're here, Spy. Don't worry," she said. She licked his neck. "Drake's a good little boy."

"He poisoned his pre-academy teacher, Cyn," he replied sternly.

"I think he was joking. He is a comedian's nephew, after all." She rolled her eyes. "Helix's jokes…ugh."

Drake chased Blaze until he cornered her near the waterfall. "You're going to pay dearly, my little dragoness friend," he giggled somewhat angrily. He pounced on her and squeezed her playfully, gaining a joyful scream from Blaze as she resisted, kicking her legs. Their fun was interrupted when Drake heard a snapping noise in the bushes. "You hear that, Blaze?"

"Y-y-yeah, Drake," she stuttered.

Drake released her and drew his turret-pistol. "Let's check it out," he said. He and Blaze creeped towards the bushes, fear filling them. The gun trembled in Drake's hand as he pointed in the bush. A hare emerged from the bush and scurried away, and the two let out a long-held breath. Drake sighed and lowered his gun. "I need to on ritalin or somethin' or nothin'. I'm so paranoi—"

A loud buzzing cut him off, and he and Blaze turned to the forest to see a winged grublin emerge from between the trees and shoot up into the sky. He pointed his gun and shot it repeatedly into the grublin's stomach. It fell to the earth with a disgusting thud.

He had not a moment's rest before twenty more grublins emerged from the forest and surrounded the two, circling about them. The two set themselves up back to back. Blaze growled angrily and Drake reloaded his gun. One of the grublins shot up from the pack and charged at Drake. He reacted speedily and killed the creature with a single bullet.

Three grublins broke from the circle and rushed to Blaze. She screamed and unleashed an arc of electricity. The creatures sizzled and fell to the earth. Another grublin threw its tomahawk at Drake, directly at his face. It tore through the air directly at him, and all seemed to continue slowly for him. The buzzing of the grublins became the sound of dragon's wings flapping. His heart pounded erratically.

_You have to move!_ Some conscious part of him screamed. He reached out one of his hands and grabbed the tomahawk. Blood erupted from his skin as he swung back his arm and threw the tomahawk back at the grublin. It pierced the creature's chest.

Drake managed to recollect herself and point his gun back at the grublins. Without thinking, Blaze wrapped her tail around his hips in order to steady herself. More of the grublins charged at the two of them and Drake set them ablaze with his flames. As he felt his energy drain, he removed the flames from his palms and switched to his gun. As he was doing this, Blaze charged an electrical sphere and unleashed it on the grublins in front of her, killing the remainder of them.

Drake, his chest heaving, dropped his gun to the floor. He turned to Blaze, who was always panting. She looked up at him and smiled as best as she could. "Drake…you were incredible. The rumors about your father must be true." She turned to face him dead on and propped her forepaws up on his shoulders, licking his face enthusiastically.

He did not even feel the saliva accumulating on his face.  
>Drake and Blaze observed their winged victims "Drake, you were<br>incredible. You are you're fathers boy, the way you use your gun."  
>Blaze hopped up, placed her paws on his chest and licked his face.<p>

He seemed unable to notice the drool on his face. "You're becomin' a natural with your electricity, Blaze," he said with a smile. "You fried three o' them at once. That was Drake-tastic."

She squeezed his shoulders tightly, and Drake hugged her back. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed herself, losing herself in his warmth. She was brought back only by the loud slapping of wings above her head. She opened her eyes and turned her eyes upward to see their parents flying above. Venus, Spyro, and Cynder landed a few feet away and rushed towards them.

"Ma?" Drake said as Blaze jumped off of her. Venus took her place, nuzzling him and kissing his cheeks. "Eww, Ma, not in front of Blaze and the Purple Dragon."

Blaze, however, was paying little attention to Drake. "Daddy," she shouted as her father took her in his arms.

"I'm glad you're okay, Blaze," he replied, joy filling his entire being. "When he heard the gun shots, we thought that—"

Blaze interrupted. "I'm safe with Drake," she replied. "You don't need to worry about me when I'm with him, okay?"

Drake crossed his arms angrily over his chest. "You are well outta order to think that I would ever let anyone hurt Blaze."

Blaze nodded. "That's right! He saved my life, Daddy. We were attacked—these grublins came out of nowhere."  
>Spyro turned from his daughter to Drake. He sighed and approached Drake. "Well, I suppose thanks are in order." He rose a paw to him. Drake smiled and shook the purple paw enthusiastically.<br>"I didn't do all the work. Blaze made a few kills herself. She's already really with electricity. You should've seen her.

Blaze approached the two. "And Drake's amazing with his gun _and _fire!" she replied.

Spyro and Cynder smiled down at Drake. "You are just like your father, Drake. A real, brave, powerful, dragon," Cynder informed him, bending downward and pecking the boy's forehead.

Drake turned away in an attempt to his growing blush. "Y-yeah, Cynder…thanks."

Blaze turned to her father. "Can Drake take me out again, Daddy?" she asked, her eyes wide. "He's a great cook, even though I caught all of the fish."  
>He turned to Drake. "Of course he can, sweetie. As long as he promises to take care of you."<p>

Drake nodded and picked up his gun from the ground. "I won't need this anymore," he said. "I've got my fire to take care of her."

They said their goodbyes briefly before they separated—Spyro and Cynder leading their daughter back to the temple. Blaze turned around as they were heading away and winked. Blaze smiled and waved cheerfully. When they were out of earshot, Drake turned to his mother and scowled. "What the hell, Mom! Why were you spyin' on me on my first play-date?"  
>"Your father and I were just concerned for you, my little man."<p>

He turned away, facing the direction Blaze and her parents were heading. "I don't think _they_ like me."

Venus shook her head and nudged him. "C'mon, my little man. Let's go home."

Drake nodded and climbed onto his mother's back. She flapped her wings and took off towards the temple.

**Author: I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D. I will not upload again until I have 45 reviews! I am sick of people not reviewing! I have to resort to blackmail. It is a last resort, I know, but what choice do I have? Ideas are welcome, but please do not review with your ideas, PM me or e-mail me(I left a review with my address). I will not except ideas involving main-character death, sibling/sibling or underage intercourse, humans and etc.  
>I also need a co-writer to help me out with some previous chapters. I didn't realize my grammar sucked until just days ago. When you review you must tell me which ideas in my story are wild and which ones sucked. I am also sending a Meat Loaf song to the first 10 people who can tell me which TV show character I based Drake on. Hint: it is a British comedy series beginning with the letter L. It contains many hilarious characters and skits. I also need 10 poll votes, as I am out of ideas of what people like. Feel free to PM with ideas. And, finally, tell me what you like about it on a scale of one to ten.<br>1: being extremely horrible  
>10: being the best you have read in months<br>SEX 1-10  
>ACTION 1-10<br>DETAILS 1-10  
>STORY-LINE 1-10<br>CHARACTERS 1-10  
>WAR THEMES 1-10<br>ROMANCE 1-10  
>HUMOR 1-10<strong>


	35. Mystery Cat

**~~Mystery Cat~~**

**I am seriously lackin' ideas and support! If you have ideas that I may like, please e mail me or PM me. But do not review with your idea!**

**I am also looking for another co-writer who is good at describing character actions and etc. I will thank those who help me. If your interested, PM me. I am always accepting co-writers. I am willing to tell all my fans about those who help me. **

**Author: I apologize for the delay of this chapter, but with lack of reviews, support and ideas, I have had a hard time writin' these things. Rest assure that I have NOT abandoned this story by any length of the imagination! Oh and I am sending some good Weird Al songs of the 1st ten people who can e mail me and tell me where I got Drakes vocal personality from. Hint: it is a British comedy TV series. It begins with the letter 'L' and the character I got Drakes personality from is an overweight bristol girl in the show. I have Weird Al Yankovichs Trash Day or Coach Potato song for the 1st ten people who can e mail and tell me where I got Drakes vocal personality from. Because he is based on a TV series character and I am wondering if anybody knows who. But DONT review if you know the character in question! use e mail or PM**

**sorry if I made you worry a little, being late sending this in, but I am suffering from mental depression. Must happen when your autistic. If anybody could tell me how to treat it. And no drugs like anti depresants! They rarely work and just make things worse.**

**!**I will not update again until I have 55 reviews**!**

**For those who don't know what PAGE BREAK is, it marks when the story scene changes and/or time skips...like a movie, when the scene ends and it goes to a different location..stuff like that. Call me stupid, but I am autistic. I am missing like...erm...four-and-a -half-million brain-cells out of the normal five-million **

**The following takes place at 8AM in the morning, five days after the events in the previous chapter.**

In his bamboo hut in the Avalar cheetah village, Hunter prepares two hares for dinner, gutting them and stuffing them with fruits, on a flat stone by a small fire-pit, complimented with a suspended pot. As he finishes preparing the hares, he hears the door open and turns his head to a dark-blue-bodied, white-striped cheetah female and the orange-bodied, white-striped cub, half his size, at her feet.

"Ah, honey, you two have fun catching fish in the river?"

Hunters cub approached and hopped into his fathers arms "Yah, daddy. I got two!" Zan shrieked, as his father held him by the armpits.

It was then that Hunters life-mate, Vandora, approached her life-mate and pecked his we nose. A sack of gutted salmon in her right paw. "So glad you could cook for your girl, baby," she began, as she took her son with her free paw and held him against fur "Your so considerate," She complimented.

"Well we're not trolls or moles, honey, so males can do more than just hunt and build huts for the village," He began chuckling "Did you know, Before Queen Carmeleon took the Troll Kingdoms throne, a troll woman could all but cook, lean, and fish. Now they train 'em up as commandos and zeppelin gunners, as Shigi O'Van Sea has told me during our meetings in the temple council room."

Vandora sighed angrily, too low for her life-mate nor her cub to hear, rolling her eyes as she took the fish and began stuffing them with lemon flesh "Venus still other-half with that teal-skinned murderer."

Hunter give his female a slightly malicious look "Now, now, Vandora," He began, defending the former Widow-Maker, and now-ally of the allied races "Shigi has repaid his debt to the dragons, moles and us cheetahs. He has even taken a dragon as his wife and had a child with her."

Vandora smiled and giggled uncontrollably "The same child in question through a heavy rock at your head."

Hunter sighed "Thats was an age ago, honey. Drake's just a hyperactive, humorous cross-bred child, with a tongue that could rival that of Volteers. Besides, he has an odd mother father"

Vandora scoffed "Odd!," Vandora screamed, gaining a shocked expression from her life-mate and cub "His father was the blade of Troll Kingdom. The armies were merely the right arm. And his mothers just a scaly whore!" Vandora hung her head and began to whimper. Hunter and Zan approached her and cuddled her, vying to comfort her. As soon as Hunters fur contacted hers, she wrapped an arm around him, whilst she picked up her cub and held him against her side, gaining a hug from Zan and her male. Hunter laid his head on her should and cooed softly to her, gradually easing her pain, before she finally was able to speak "I'm so sorry, baby. It's just that...ever since my two brothers were killed by troll commandos in the swamp-" she was cut off by an emotional dagger in her heart, causing her to begin crying again.

"Shigi is not proud of the things he's done, Honey. He's determined to prove that he has no loyalty nor pity left for his former comrades."

"But he's the leader of the troll army killed my brothers. They were all the family I had left and he murdered 'em!" Vandora wailed softly into his chest.

"Shh-shh-shh. Stop cryin' honey," He began, his voice cracking "your gonna get me started."

With that said, Vandora forced a smile and kissed him on the wet nose, before pulling away from him and laying down on the fur they slept on, cuddling her cub against her belly. She rubbed her cubs back and began to sing_ Lola_ by the Kinks. As she sang, Hunters eyes wondered o the fur-less last 3 inches of the tip of her tail

"What happened to your tail, honey," He asked concernedly, pointing a claw at her tail, cutting off her soft singing

"I...burnt myself on the cookin' fire. No worries." With that said, Hunter returned o his cooking. As he basted the fish an hares with oil, he could not help but wonder if hi life-mate had been up to no good. He shook the though from his mind and put the fish in the pot and put it on the hook above the fire-pit in the center of the room. He skewered the hares and rotated them above the naked flames, purging the un-eatable fur, before placing them in he pot as well. Hunter put the lid on the iron pot and joined his female and cub in bed. He laid behind Vandora and massaged her back, giving gentle scratches here and their, gaining a mild moan from her as she cuddled their cub "Sorry for snappin', baby. It's just not fair. That troll and his companions killed my brothers," She apologized softly, as she and their cub drifted off.

"Thats OK. Shigi has killed relatives and made widows of mole, dragon and cheetah females alike," He said, before kissing her neck "You're not alone, honey."

Meanwhile Drake practices his ridiculous abilities he recently discovered and is proud of, on the roof of the Twilight Falls Dark Dragons Temple. He is dressed in his typical attire: tight black leather jeans, no shirt and a slightly transparent cloak over everything. He also had black, chain-mail gloves with the palms and fingertips cut off, revealing his claws and allowing him to conjure his abilities through his hands. He cackles sinisterly as he conjures spheres of pure fire in his palms and juggles them, dropping them to his feet and kicking them back up on occasion. As he juggled the spheres of pure fire, which barely even burnt his palms as he did, he had no idea of a dark-bodied, gold-bellied, pink-shaded dragoness approaching him from behind. Blaze merely watched, smiling and rolling her eyes, before she bent down to a stalking stance and shook her pelvis. She pounced on him and he landed on his belly with a grunt. His fireballs hit the ground and were purged.

Blaze had him pinned and giggled sinisterly "*male voice* Hey my names Darius. You wanna suck my member for gold," she cackled, her voice matching that of growled furiously and rolled over, throwing Blaze off as he took to the air and hovered overhead. Drake growled, gushing black smoke from his nostrils and between his dragon-like teeth, and conjured two sphere of fire in his hands.

"Why you horny little bug. I swear..." His eyes widened and he dropped the spheres, realizing his would-be attacker was just a joking young dragoness. "Fuck me...Blaze?"

**my address-for anybody who likes my story and would like to express their detailed opinion and/or ideas**

**g l e n . b o y 1 (at) l i v e . c o m**

**take out the spaces**

Blaze merely giggled, flapping her wings passionately, so is to keep from falling "You chattin' me up, Drake?" She ceased her giggling and glided down, gently landing before the scaly humanoid creature

Drake sighed deeply relieved that it was merely his prankster, dragoness friend and not a would-be sexual deviant "You frighten the shit out o' me, Blaze."

"Why so jumpy, Drake?" Blaze smiled "People been sexually harassing you?"

"Erm...no, but yeah, but no, but yeah, but no, but...no. There hasn't been, but I should be on my guard, because something happen' for somethin' or nothin' that I know nothin' about. Yesterday in class...erm...you remember when I threw a flaming sphere at Volteer, AS A JOKE?...And he like...went all ape-shit at me."

Blaze smiled, nodding "Yeah."

"Well Afterwards, in the males showers, Cyril came in and told me off and he spent the whole time totally starin' at my sea dragon," He said in his typical tongue, pointing both his clawed index fingers at his groin.

Blaze cackled "Yeah. Cyril is a bit of Warfang city poof." Blaze began shifting her paws on thee fool, cocking her head sideways slowly. "So...you doing anything later?"

"No, but yeah, but no, but yeah, but no, but...no. I'm not doin' anything," he cackled before he looked in 12 different directions, before smiling sinisterly at Blaze "Your parents aren't spyin' are they? Like last time."

Blazes expression turned from jokingly to serious, as she too looked around "_No..._idea. Since we were attacked by those grublins, my mom 'n' dad have been watching me like a hawk. My mom could be a shadow beneath our feet right now. They think your a rape...gonna get me into trouble trouble again!" she quickly corrected her speech.

The damage however had already been done and Drake hung his head in mild sorrow "Why does everybody treat me like I'm the fucking Dark Master, because I'm half troll and half dragon?" Drake turned away from her and looked at he Twilight falls and Avalar valleys from the edge of the rooftop.

Blaze realized the damage she caused him and quickly rushed to his side. "Hey hey hey. Drake, It's OK. You know how protective parents can be towards their hatchlings and children and cubs and...whatever." She stood before him and hopped up, wrapping her front legs around him and nuzzling his scaly, humanoid face. This action made Drake turn his head sideways and awkwardly exchange a nuzzle. His fine facial scales tickling her. Blaze ceased her nuzzle and pecked him on the cheek "Don't you think on it, Drake. Not for a minute, OK?"

"Yah," Drake smiled before he playfully bit her neck. Blaze left his warmth, reassured her physical healing had eased the pain in his heart.

Blaze then looked up at Drake with a smile "You wanna go catch some fish in the river again, Drake?" She offered, a smile on her face

Drake scoffed playfully, catching sight of the sinister smile on her face "So you can electrocute me again? No way," he giggled

"That was just a prank, Drake," She said, a disappointed look on her face. "Couldn't we just go to Avalar and... hunt some grublins and buy some lemon fish from the cheetah village there?" She smiled widely

Drake scratched the fine scales on his neck, pondering his options. "Yah," he smiled "I might even bring me cousins along. Just gotta ask me ma 'n' da."

Blaze smiled "Great!" She shrieked "I'll ask my mom."

Without warning, Cynder emerged from the floor, in a cloud of black smoke, before the young dragoness and the humanoid creature "Ask me what?"

Blaze screamed and Drake conjured spheres of fire in his hands, also frightened by th unexpected appearance of the former Black Dragon or Terror of the Skies. Cynder cackled softly as Blaze and Drake collected themselves

"Mom!" Blaze snarled "Not funny!" Blaze looked up at her mother, a sinister expression on her face "Spying again I see."

"Your father and i just wanna make sure you're safe, sweetie."

"I'm fine," She growled frustratingly, eyeing her mother maliciously, a rarity for the playful joking dragoness.

"What you wanna ask me, Blaze," Cynder asked, ignoring her daughters anger and malicious expression

Blaze sighed, trying her best to return to her typical stance "Me and Drake would like to go to Avalar and hunt for exotic foods and go for a swim."

Cynder shrugged "So? No harm in that."

Blaze and Drake gasped joyfully at the Black Dragons approval "We can?" Blaze shrieked "Thanks, mom."

"I'll meet you by the cheetah village in Avalar if my ma lets me, Blaze." The two friends exchanged a reassuring nod and went their separate ways. As Blaze took flight, Cynder disappeared like the deviant dragoness she is. Blaze could not help but wonder if her parents would spy again, thus ruining the fun for the two friends in the process.

**PAGE BREAK**

**Warning: Adult scene ahead. Skip if your offended by such scenes. Otherwise, if your horny, read on XD**

Meanwhile, in the room she now has to herself and her troll life-mate and child, Venus takes a nap on a gigantic fur. she laid in a simple belly-down position, whilst only slightly curled up. Little did she know of the humanoid creature riding her tail and rubbing her hips. This however had no effect on her slumber. Shigi then began to rub harder, in an effort to awaken her from her slumber and loud snoring. Shigi rolled his eyes. Frustrated with his gigantic life-mates deep slumber at this ridiculous hour. He then slapped her hips hard with his leathery, humanoid-trolls palms, gaining a frightened gasp from his dragoness as she cocked her head up and looked back at the stinging patch on her pelvis.

Shigi began to peck the patch of scales he slapped "Shh-shh-shh, Venus," he cooed, gaining a smile from her as she looked back at him. "Close eyes, Venus," he requested. "Venus giggled and closed her eyes. Shigi then used his fingertips to tickle the base of her tail. Each second was sensitive to her, because her eyes were closed and she couldn't see it coming. Her scales stood on end. Her tail began to softly shake, with her snake-like tail end tapping the floor. He then smiled, realizing what he was doing, and began to peck the sides of her tail base, gaining brief moans from her as she turned her head away and pointed her snout at the ceiling. Venus then looked back at him, disappointed as to see him stop. Shigi smiled sinisterly as he gently stroked her hips "You wanna have some fun before Drake come back from practicing his abilities?" he offered

"He could back any minute, little man," she said.

Shigi shushed her softly and reached down under her tail-base "He wont be back for hours. He spends nearly all day practicing his fire abilities." Shigi then plunged two fingers into her pussy hole, gaining a gasp of pain from her, which eventually turned into moan of pleasure as he rubbed her clit and moved his fingers individually for maximum pleasure. Before long, Venus raised the base and middle of her fat, snaky tail high enough for Shigi to pull out his fingers, lay on his back and shimmy under the base of her tail. Shigi then wrapped his hands around the big fat base of her tail. Venus was breathless with anticipation, smiling as she closed her eyes and pointed her snout to the ceiling. Shigi took this time put his face close to her silky, orange sex and take in her heavenly, steamy vaginal vapors, rising from her hot opera house, through his humanoid nose. This encouraged Shigi to plant his entire face on her heavenly sex, which was like a rose in bloom and big as a dinner plate from his point of view. Her sex painted his face in her tasty female jelly, silky between his slightly stubbly, shaven cheeks and her gigantic sex. Shigi nuzzled her gigantic sex, his close-shaven cheeks rubbing her clit an innards of her labia(vaginal lips) gaining loud, consistent moans from her, her whole tail vibrating with pleasure. After 10 minutes of nuzzling her gigantic opera house, Shigi then plunged his bony face into her sex, twisting his head until her lips(labia) consumed his nose and painted his whole face in her silky jelly, gaining another loud, high-pitched moan from Venus as she opened her jaw a few inches and faced the ceiling, whilst she kicked her hind legs and retracted and detracted her front claws. Shigi then took her big clitoris inside his mouth and passionately sucked on it, causing Venus to gasp his name repeatedly, her eyes shooting open, whilst thumping the fur they laid on with her free hind leg and her tail. Shigi's passionate sucking of her gigantic clitoris, filling his humanoid mouth, caused Venus to gasp and thump the floor with her tail twice a second, shaking the room with faint, a bass-like thump.

"Yes-yes-YESH...YESH!" she gasped aloud. Venus's 'body-language' told Shigi that she was being sent over the edge. And so he slowed his sucking on her clit from passionate to gentle. This was enough to relax her. She smiled, closing her eyes, moaning softly pointing her head to the ceiling, whilst retracting and detracting her front and hind claws.

After 3 minutes of this,Venus' body demanded more "Please...go faster, little teal...man!" she plead aloud, gasping. Shigi bounces his brows and rotated his head so that his smile was perfectly vertical with that of the vertical smile of her gigantic sex. He then withdrew his 9-inch-long humanoid-troll tongue and and moved it side to side as quickly as he could. This action gained a pleasurable scream her, cocking her head high in the air, slapping her tail on the floor. Before long, Venus pulled away, standing up on all fours, gaining a look of surprise and disappointment from her humanoid life-mate.

Venus fully erected her tail so it pointed strait behind her. She then look back around at him with a smile "Please mount me, widdle man," she plead, cooing softly, her glistening eyes begging him on his feet. Shigi then got on his feet, which are almost fully healed from the last attempt on his life, and walked directly under her big fat tail and stared confusingly at her sex, pondering of how he was going to mount her from such a drastically awkward position. Whilst Venus waited with anticipation, closing her eyes and smiling widely, Shigi scratched his chin. He then snapped his fingers with a smile, as a brilliant idea came his way. He remembered his service in the Troll Kingdom and how they trained them to traverse logs and rope bridges and etc. He then hopped up, wrapping his arms around her tail. His actions began to confuse his dragoness, looking back at him. Shigi, hanging by his arms from her tail, swung forward and quickly wrapped his legs around her big fat tail. whilst hanging on to her tail, as if his life depended on it, his body pointed to her tail scythe. Venus heard his thoughts and began to slowly raise her tail until it eventually pointed towards the ceiling, as did Shigis head. Shigi laughed sinisterly as he slowly slid down her tail, towards her leaking sex. He the wrapped his legs around her hips. When his groin was in perfect in alinement with her sex, Shigi awkwardly, but surely, wrapped one arm around her tail even tighter as well as his legs, as he reached down with his now-free hand and undid his fly. His 9-inch-long, 3-inch-wide humanoid member, as if on cue, sprung from his fly and probed around in the lips of her leaky opera house. He then returned to hugging her tail tightly. He plunged his member into her moist opera house fully and waited for her to adjust, spreading her hind legs apart, before he heard her plea,

"Little man, please take me!" With that, Shigi began to grunt like a male horse, plunging his member in out out of her leaking opera house, whilst he held her tail, erect and pointing to the ceiling, tight as he could. Venus began to yelp and gasp with each trust of his mutated, humanoid member. Shigi trembled with pleasure, hugging her big fat tail, licking the tender, sensitive under scales of her tail. This sent her arousal even higher. She began to pant, heart heart racing, whilst smoke gushed from her nostrils. She began to crack her neck. after a while, both of them were nearing their climaxes. Shigi began to gasp, grasping her tail tightly, feeing a burning feeling inside his pelvis. Venus felt a similar feeling in hers and turned her head to face Shigi, clinging to her tail.

"I'm close, little...teal...man," she moaned

"Me...too, big...draggy!" he gasped. It was that moment that Drake bursted through the door, enthusiastic, a smile on his humanoid face

he was in such a hurry, he, at first, took little heed to his parents love-making "Ma, da, Blaze is goin' to Avalar. Can I..." He was bought back into reality by the sight of oddly-matched parents, nearing their climaxes. His eyes went wide and his jaw hung in shock. Shigi and Venus were dragged to a pleasurable land and didn't even realize the presence of their son, watching in shock. Shigi then shouted out in pleasure and unloaded his troll seed into her. AS did Venus, letting out hight pitched yelp, exploding her juicy cum all over his member and groin. Both of them riding their orgasms for all it was worth, before their son, Drake. Shigi let out a groan of mild pain as his grip on her tail loosened and he fell from her rear, his member coming out like a worm, and landed on the sleeping fur with a grunt and small thud. Venus looked at him and giggled, settling herself down next to him, pulling against her belly with her tail and licking him affectionately. Both didn't realize their son watching them in horror. Venus and Shigi then gasped aloud, seeing their 10-year-old, humanoid son trembling in shock. He had a look on his face, as if the Dark Master stood before him

"Drake!" Venus screamed "Erm...how long you been...standing their?" she chuckled weakly, embarrassed

Drake slowly shook his head, narrowing his eyes, still trembling "Too...long...ma," he said, a serious tone in his voice, but a shocked expression on his face.

**END OF VULGAR SEX SCENE**

"Erm...somehing you wanted, my boy?" Shigi asked, also embarrassed.

Erm...no, bu yeah, but no, but yeah, but...yah. Sorry for walkin' in an your lovin', but his thing happen' for somethin' or nothin'. What happen was: I was practicing me powers on the rooftop and this sexual deviant pounce on me and wanted me to suck 'is cock for gold. So I rolled over and it turned out to be Blaze and I'm like '*Voice deepens* Ooh my god. I still can't believe you just did that, Blaze. You are well gonna get beatans, Blaze', but it didn't matte, because She ended up askin' me out."

"Another play-date, my boy?" Shigi tilted his head curiously

Drake smiled "Yah. I sware on me life. It was one o' those things like you don't even know she's your lady-friend until she asks you out. It was on the roof. It was well physical...nuzzling and everything."

"I know what your goin' to ask, Drake. You wanna go to Avalar with Blaze. Who's stoppin' you?"

"Yes!" Drake yelled triumphantly

"But before you go, I want you to do me a favor." Shigi rose from Venus's warmth, revealing his wormy member, hanging from his fly, dangling between his knees

Drake stuck out his tongue and put his scaly, clawed hand on his eyes "Da, your sea dragon!"

Shigi looked down and his face went serious, seeing his mutated member free and dangling between his knees. He quickly piled it back into his pants "As i was saying, Drake, I need you do me a favor." Shigi approached a wooden chest and opened it. He ravaged through it before he pulled out a steel chain-mail singlet and his three-barreled turret pistol. It was different than the one he loaned to him for hunting. It looked like it could it in your pocket and no one would see

Drake gasped "Da, I am not taking weapons and armor on a play-date to Avalar! What will Blaze think? You've been eatin' so much minge, da, your head's in vaginal heaven or somethin' or nothin'."

"Drake shut up!" Shigi commanded "What if the same killer who wants me dead wants you dead too?"

Drake rolled his eyes and sighed with frustration "Da, I am not you. I am not the Cloaked Widower or somthin' or nothin'. And I didn't kill moles, cheetahs and dragon warriors and peasants in the queens name! OK! Nobody wants me dead."

Shigi hung his head, the pistol and chain-body in his arms "Thanks for the flashback."

Drake realized the damage he caused and approached his father for a hug, which was awkward, considering Drakes head only reached his troll fathers chest-line  
>"Sorry, da. Forgive me," he plead, as Shigi wrapped an arm around his scaly son. "I'll wear the armor and put the gun in my pants and conceal it all with me cloak, K? Make you happy?"<p>

Shigi smiled "Is all I ask, my son."

Drake smiled as he took the chain-mail and gun and awkwardly put on the singlet. He then took the gun from his fathers hand and snapped it open "It's empty, da."

Shigi slapped his forehead and quickly approached the chest, returning moments later with 6, 22cal bullets. Drake took them and put them in each of their own chambers. He then put in his waistband and concealed all with his cloak

"OK I'm protected now. Can I go now?" Drake growled frustratingly

"Sure," Shigi nodded. Drake shouted joyfully as he ran out the door.

"Be safe, baby!" Venus yelled in her sons direction as he left

"I will, ma!"

When Drake was out of sight and earshot, she turned to Shigi "Should we spy on him again, little man?"

Shigi shook his head, waving at the door "Nah. He can take care of himself, honey." He then joined Venus on the fur and relaxed in her warmth. She wrapped her tail around him and laid her head down next to him.

**PAGE BREAK **

Meanwhile, in the room she now shared with her children and her new life mate, Jeenie lays on her side, facing Volteer. They wrap their arms and wings around each other, whilst Volteer and Jeenie exchange tender pecks on the neck. Whilst the two newly-united dragons make out tenderly, Jeenies children nudge their gigantic mothers back scales

"Urg, what is it, babies? Mommy and Volteer need some private time," Jeenie said, frustratingly, turning her head around to face her children.

"Mom, can we please go to Avalar with Drake?" Pyro asked

"Yeah he's bought his girlfriend with him, mom," Dasha shrieked, her voice almost ringing in all ears, causing her brother, standing beside her, to put his paws on his ear-holes

"Shh shh shh. Indoor voice, Dasha," Jeenie growled, gaining a shameful blush from Dasha

"Sorry," Dasha giggled

Jeenie smiled, almost ready to approve her childrens plea, when her face went sharp, smelling a feminine aroma coming from her son "Pyro, are you wearing mommy best perfume?" she eyed her son slightly maliciously

Pyro froze, a fearful expression on his face, his legs shivering "I...Yes." Pyro hung his head "I reeked somethin' atomic, being male and all," he chuckled weakly, but was bought back into his previous state by his mothers serious face "It was my only option left."

Jeenie sighed and smiled weakly, rolling her eyes.

Dasha then smelt a familiar aroma in the direction on her twin brother. She sniffed him with a sinister smile on her face "Your wearin' my Little Dragoness Spray-on too,' she giggled. her eyes then wondered to his horns, painted black with his sisters horn varnish "And my horn polish!" she shrieked "And my magenta blusher."

Pyro chuckled shamefully "I thought my natural horn-color and facial scales were boring."

Dasha then cackled uncontrollably, seeing him wear her dark-purple eye-liner "And eye-liner. Who you tryin' to look like?" she asked

"Erm..._A_...pop singer."

"You're not coming with me and Drake like that! You look like a draconic faggot," Dasha shrieked.

"You two can go with Drake, but please take that shit off your face, Pyro. I don't mind the horn-polish, but please take off the make up or your goin' make me worry."

Pyro sighed, rolling his eyes, as he made his way towards the threshold of the bathroom of their room, where she scrubbed off the eye-liner and blusher and then wiped his face dry, before emerging with a clean face

"Much better," Dasha smiled, nodding "Not so faggy," She giggled

Pyro snarled "Can we just go already?" He growled

Dasha walked up to Pyro and join him at his side. With their tails twisted together, they walked out the door.

When her children were beyond sight and earshot, Jeenie coiled her tail around Volteers and pecked his snout "Big static draggy, there's something I wanna ask you." Jeenie took a few moments to collect herself. Volteer was silent and concerned, a rarity for the electric-tongued old dragon. "We should get wed, Volteer."

Volteer gasped joyfully "You want to get married?"

Jeenie smiled "Yes. Please, Volteer. I want spend the rest of my life with you. I know you didn't mean it when out sent Denji to die. You've proven that to me hundreds of times."

Volteer got up from the bed and began to pace around the room joyfully "By our ancestors. We should plan a gigantic ceremony-cakes, music, drinks. Incredible stupendous idea, my love!" Volteer was then bought back into reality when he realized Jeenie had no parents-killed in the ape invasions. "But who will give you away, Jeenie?'

Jeenie pondered, rolling her eyes upwards "We'll think of that later, baby."

"And who are we going to invite, other than your siblings and children, of course?"

**SEX SCENE AHEAD**

"There'll be time to think about that later, my big static draggy." She then laid on her back and swayed her tail on the fur "But...wadda you say we...go to bed early today, aye?" she giggled sinisterly, swaying her gigantic tail on the soft fur, big enough for two fully grown dragons to sleep on.

"W-why I have no idea what you mean, my precious, love, erm...life-mate."

Jeenie cackled sinister as she used her tail rub her vaginal hiding place, gasping as her cold under scales touched her opera house. "We should get a-a-a little ph-physical, wont you agree, Volteer," she breathed.

Volteer trembled with anticipation, his gigantic member and yellow seed-sack falling from his penile hiding place "I claim this will be a delightful experience, my love," he smiled as he approached Jeenie, laying on her back, her hind legs spread wide, her eyes shut. She laid in breathless anticipation, her legs and wings spread wide on the bed, her tail swaying slowly. Every thump of his foot steps caused her to gasp with excitement, as he approached with his gigantic member. Volteer finally reached her and laid down on top of her underbelly, gaining a high moan from her and she held him by the ribs. Volter then began to buck his hips, but his member kept slipping past her opera house and going down the sides of the base of her tail. Disappointment grew in Jeenie, before _finally _located her sex and plunged in, gaining pleasurable gasp from her.

He inserted in fully and waited for her to adjust, before hearing her plea, "Take me please," she gasped, holding him.

"Calm down, precious," he cooed, as he began to peck her all over the neck. "The time will come, but not now."

Jeenie pulled a confused expression "What do you... mean, my electric...draggy?" she moaned.

Volteer smiled and his eyes went solid gold, slightly scaring Jeenie. But then she gasped joyfully, as Volteer send a constant mild electric current through his member. Volteer laughed slightly sinisterly as he watched his dragoness, hold him and yelp and moan incoherently. Jeenie gasped aloud, her jaw agape, her eyes wide, as she pulled him down towards her and held him tight, as Volteer electric member caused her to gush her female jelly, which was sweet-feeling on his member, causing him to point his snout the ceiling and moan. Before long Jeenies body language told Volteer she was suffering. However, Jeenie sensed his worry and smiled, ignoring her heavy pleasure and mild pain for a moment, and licked his neck. He smiled, taking her lick as reassuring sign and continued to slowly buck his hips, whilst sending a small, but constant electric current into her sex. While Volteer was merely sending electricity into her and bucking slow, the mere smell of her arousal, combined with her silky innards, sent him over the edge. He put his snout the ceiling and let out a pleasurable yet slightly painful groan. Jeenie gasped in mild pain as his electric cum filled her belly, her tail swaying across the fur. Volteer let out a low groan as he collapsed on his side, next to his dragoness. She giggled as she shimmied towards him for a cuddle.

"Thank you, Jeenie," he smiled, moaning

"Your welcome, my big stattic draggy," said, before giving him a lick on the snout

**PAGE BREAK**

**3 hours later**

Drake and his dragon cousins walked for three hours, before finally catching sight of the now-expanded cheetah village, bustling with market stalls around the edges of the village, whilst the houses remained in the less-busy center of the village. Drake knew his humorous dragoness friend would be waiting either in or around the cheetah village. As he approached the cheetah village, now stretching beyond its walls and divided by he river, he scanned carefully for his gold-bellied, black-bodied, pink shaded dragoness friend. His cousins followed close behind, their tails coiled together tightly. Without thinking, Dasha put her snout to Pyros for a peck. He tilted his head awkwardly, avoiding the snout contact and instead got it on the neck. Pyro looked at her with a weak smile and pecked her back on the neck. As they entered the expanded cheetah village, they found themselves walking through a narrow avenue of small, crude, wooden stalls, their cheetah owners advertising their stock aloud. Among the stock of the stalls were lemonated salmon(fish stuffed with lemon flesh and baked in foil), fish 'n' chips and even rare

jewelry-pearls, rubies and purple quarts and the like. While Drake and his cousins took a gander at the many stalls, set up in a neat avenue, Drake gasped joyfully, catching sight of Blaze, searching through many silver necklaces at a stall at the end of the avenue.

"Blaze!" Drake and approached her enthusiastically. His cousins followed with somewhat less enthusiasm, walking.

Blaze heard the voice of her humanoid friend and faced him with a smile "Drake," She shrieked. When they to met, Blaze hopped up an wrapped her arms around him for an affectionate cuddle "So glad you could come." Blazes eyes wondered to his cousins, approaching with their tails coiled tightly "And you bought your cousins along."

"Me and Pyro wouldn't miss a day out in Avalar for the world," Dasha smiled. Dasha uncoiled her tail from Pyros and playfully slapped him with it, letting out an sinister cackle "You know Pyro wanted to come wearing my magenta blusher and purple eye-liner. *turns head back to him* Didn't you?"

Drake laughed though his nose and places his scaly, scarlet hand on his mouth "Really?" Drake could barely speak

"Yeah," Dasha began, giggling "He looked like a Warfang City faggot!"

Pyro slapped a paw on his face and hug his head in shame "I thought my face looked bring."

"He's wearing me and my moms perfume right now," Dasha giggled, oblivious to Pyros discomfort.

Pyro gave his twin sister a malicious look "I reeked something fearsome, you bitch!" Pyro shrieked

Dasha rolled her eyes ,casting her brothers comment from her mind, before turning back to her humanoid cousin, Drake, and his dragoness friend, Blaze. "You guys wanna log-roll down a hill?" She offered, laughing sinisterly, slightly disturbing everybody in her presence "No? Go swimming naked in the river?...No?"

Drake eyed his cousin curiously, suspecting of her "You alright, Dasha?"

Blaze giggled "Yeah. Your actin' like your 16 during mating season," Blaze joked, gaining a nasal laugh from Drake and Pyro.

Dasha scoffed playfully "I'm just excited, being out in the fresh air, countryside, smell of cooked fish and chips...and groins *smiles and moans* Is this thing on? Come'n, you guys, work with me here," she demanded, using her tongue in a way that could rival that of Volteers and Drakes combined. It was then that Dasha began to tap dance with her claws and decided to sing _Move Away_ by Culture Club "Come on, guys, lets...erm...#move move move away from yah darlin' I never said I'd hold your hand. Move move move away# Come on! #move move move away from you darling#"

Drake and Pyro eyed her, slightly fearful of her behavior "So...how many sugar packets you 'ad today, cous," Drake chuckled weakly.

"Oh could we at least do something naughty-play a prank on some cheetahs or go cook some grublins and eat 'em?" She plead, shifting her front paws on the earth, her eyes glistening.

Blaze then looked around and caught sight of a stall selling raw carp. She laughed sinisterly, seeing a wooden sign on the stall: Fresh Fish.

She attracted the attention of her humanoid friend and his cousins "Whats so funny, Blaze?"

Blaze faced Drake and bobbed her head towards the market stall.

"A market stall?"

"Drake, I got a good idea," She began, laughing sinisterly "just create a diversion so I snatch that sign and forge it."

'_She is one devious dragoness...but I like her'_ Drake thought. Drake smiled "Gotcha."

Blaze smiled and hopped up and pecked his finely-scaled cheek "Your the best." She then retreated to a cluster of thick bushes, not far from the fresh fish stall in question, and awaited Drakes distraction, laughing sinisterly. Whilst Blaze waited in the bushes, Drake caught sight of an open barrel of tar, far from the stall, though looked like the stall owner would leave his post briefly to purge the flames. Drake smiled sinisterly and he approached the barrel, arms behind his back, whistling De camp town ladies. Standing before the barrel, he looked around, making sure nobody was looking, before hee pursed his lips, inhaled through his nose and set the barrel alight. He ran away right before cheetah shoppers and stall vendors gathered around the barrel to try and purge the flames. Once Drake and his cousins were out of sight and the stall vendor of Blazes target briefly left, Blaze emerged from the bushes and snatched away the sign. She flipped it to its blank side and, using an ear of charcoal, wrote in all capitals_ I HAD SEX WITH ALL THESE FISH. _She put the sign back on the stall and retreated to the bushes and, to her surprise, found Drake and his dragon cousins hiding in their. She joined them and they all awaited, giggling uncontrollably through their noses, clutching their faces. The flames Drake created had finally been purged, curtesy of a smart cheetah closing the barrel with its lid, thus starving the flames of air. The cheetah returned to his stall and stood behind it with a smile, unaware off the vulgar sign that hung on it. Passing choppers gave him filthy looks. He was unsure why. Before long a male cheetah approached the stall dressed in a somewhat feminine attire-a fruit hat and glistening tights

"Wow. How you do it?" The cross-dressing cheetah asked, a sinister smile on his face

Blaze and Drake and Drakes cousins laughed uncontrollably, covering their moths, fearing the stall vendor would hear. "Oh gods. He's a fag!" Blaze giggled

"This was a good idea, Blaze," Drake giggled

The stall vender pulled a confused look "Well i put the worm out there, they struggle a bit , but then they lay back and learn to accept it."

The cross-dressing cheetah smiled and giggled flirtatiously "We should get together sometime," he smiled as he walked away.

The vendor stared into space, awestruck at what he just witnessed, before he looked at the sign on the beams holding his stalls roof up and realized it was back the front, seeing the 'Fresh Fish' side facing him. He looked at the other side and gasped at what it said. His attention then turns to a shaking, laughing bush. He growled and drew a cleaver, running towards the bush "You little bastards, I butcher you good!"

"Fuck! Run!" Drake yelled as he ran out of the bush, his dragoness-fiend and his cousins bringing up the rear.

**PAGE BREAK**

In the Voldor Desert Imperial Camp, General Victor Fowl resided in his tent, sleeping on a crude bed. The springs dug into his back, making it virtually impossible to fall into his daily slumber, while his men and slaves build bunkers and foxholes around the caved in tomb of the Voldor Mountain. The uncomfortable bed combined with the noise of working humanoid trolls outside, caused him to growl frustratingly and get up from his bed. It was that particular moment that a troll officer entered the tent,worming through the fur threshold.

Victor Fowl smiled in the presence of his trustworthy right hand troll "Dimitri."

Dimitri took out a wax-sealed letter "I 'ave here a letter from Gutstone. Your wife 'n' child sure miss yah, sir." Dimitri held the note before him and Victor enthusiastically half-snatched it form his hand. He bowed to his friend "Thanks, Dimitri."

Dimitri smiled and left the tent

he smiled as he approached his desk, complimented with blank parchment and a quill and ink. He sat down and began to write to his life-mate and child in their seedy, foggy hometown, Gutstone, in the gigantic marsh of Valdin, center of trolls humanoid kingdom.

He opened the letter with his razor-sharp butterfly knife and unfolded it with joy, as his wife and son only wrote once a month

It read: _My big_, _muscly Fowl bird _Victor rolled his eyes and chuckled weakly, embarrassed by the name his wife calls him everywhere they used to go. He then continued reading _It's been so long since you visited last visited, I almost forget your unique smell and amazing cooking. So does Timmy. He says: Ma, your cookin' is horrifying...then I slap him with a spatula. Timmy does pretty good in the Enola Youth Academy, but everybody gives him crap, being the son of the queens most loyal general. Queen Carmeleon is a TYRANT, honey. I don't know how you can stand the mere presence and her, honey. Every day I see more zeppelins returning than departing from the military bases and the palace. I think the dragons are winning. 'bout time! Maybe they'll behead Enola Carmeleon. Don't tell anyone I said so. Timmy also misses your cooking, like I said before, and he wont stop bragging to his friend in the Enola Youth Academy about the last time you visited and let him ride Amber 'round town. That creature loves you too much, honey. _

"May as well write to Timmy and Maria."

_Dear Maria and Timmy_

_I miss you both dearly. I would give everything to be home with you, but Queen Carmeleon has trusted me with the important task of securing the Voldor Mountain. It is said that the tomb of the Three Generals and their army is somewhere below it, deep within the earth. Don't tell anybody i said this, but I half-belive the queen is lying to me and making me build a base for our...pointless campaign against the allied races-cheetahs, moles and dragons, at the other side of this small world. It is a pain in the arse to walk around this now-large camp. Luckily Amber takes care o' me, carrying me around on her back. But what can I expect from a Dreadwing that was raised from birth especially for me. She was a gift to me from the queen. A reward for being an exceptional general. But enough 'bout her, Maria. Please tell me, baby, has Timmy grown since I left? How are you? I will try and get a couple days leave from the queen, but this a top priority task._

_I wish to hear from you again soon, my love._

_Signed...Your muscly Fowl Bird._

_P.S. please stop callin' me that._

**PAGE BREAK**

**Author: The following location if from the third game. You remember that task of finding Meadow and turns out he's in a cave beneath the waterfall? **

Drake, his dragoness-friend, and his dragon cousins run for over an hour, pursued by the angry cheetah stall vendor, when they finally escape into the cave of the waterfall. They rest, panting, with their backs and tails to the cave wall. Whilst his dragoness friend, Blaze an his dragon cousin, Dasha and Pyro, lay down, panting and giggling weakly, Drake laughs as loud as he has ever had and ever will

"Ooh my gods, Blaze. I still cannot believe you just did that, Blaze. We are well goin' to be callin' some cell-mate daddy soon, Blaze," he cackled aloud, his voice deep and quaky.

"Just be grateful, Drake, that I'm not the typical dragoness-an egg-layin', child-bearing, nagging bore," He giggled

Pyro collapses on his back, panting as though the Dark Master himself chased them moments ago "I thought that guy would butcher us. I'm never coming back to this village again."

Dasha then flirtatiously approached Pyro from his tail and their bellies rubbed as she laid on top of him, gaining a fearful shiver from her brother, as she pecked him all the neck and rubbed her vaginal hiding place against his penile one "You need some feminine healing py-o," she cooed, staring into his fearful eyes, before locking her snout with his for a sucking kiss.

Pyro moved his head awkwardly, narrowly avoiding his sisters snout "Dasha, please stop. I'm fine, just really scared."

Dasha scoffed playfully as she slowly removed her warmth from him "Too much dragoness for you to handle aye?"

It was then Blaze hopped up, wrapped her arms and wings around Drake and kisses him on the lips "You wanna go get my friend, Zan, and we could go..." Blaze sensually scratched his back "Swimming in the river?"

Drake smiled, but then his face wen serious, scratching his chin. Then he smiled and piped up "Erm...no, but yeah, but no, but yeah, but no, but...yah. We should swimming, but I shouldn't actually go in the water, because somethin' happened for somethin' or nothing that I don't know nothing about. What happen' was ma and da hadda take me to Dantes Freezer, so I could be taken care of be me gran and aunts and I was chasing a snow hare across this thin ice and I jumped up and smashed through it..._AS A JOKE!..._and I like...nearly died. And me aunts hadda get some iodine from the towns alchemist, 'cause the 1st layer of skin me sea dragon *Points at his groin* had peelin' off. It well stung."

Blaze giggled "Tsst tsst tsst. Somebody was a naughty boy." Blaze swayed her tail, slowly and sensually, as she rubbed his back "I cant go in water alone," she cooed, nuzzling him

"Yah," Drake began, oblivious to Blazes words and physical contact "and this other like happened for somethin or nothin'- I took a whole bottle o' me cousin Dashas hormone-boosters *eyes Dasha* _AS A JOKE!_ ...and it like...turned me female for a whole week. And these cheetah girls lemme swim naked with 'em in the river of Avalar, 'cause they musta thought I was a chick or somethin' or nothin'. We was all plashin' 'round, screaming with joy and then I got out and they saw me sea dragon danglin' between me legs and ran away, clutching their boobs 'n' opera houses, screamin, '*Voice deepens* Ooh my gods. It's a he-she. You fuckin' pervert!', but don't listen to them, because they ain't got no pubs."

Blaze giggled and then sighed with mild frustration "You don't look like a he-she, Drake, and the water is quite warm in the river there." Blaze then playfully bit his neck "You wanna go swimming? Your cousins can come too."

"Sounds DRACO-tastic." Drake smiled and his cousins joined them as they enthusiastically ran outa the cave.

**PAGE BREAK**

**Author: Though I will not update again until I have 55 reviews, ideas are still welcome. I will also put a poll on my profile. I will need 10 votes on it also before I update.**

Blaze leads her scaly, humanoid, cross-bred friend an his dragon cousins into the heart of the cheetah village of Avalar-its where all the residential huts resided. She lead them to the porch of a two-story, bamboo-walled, thatch-roofed, stone-foundation house. As Drake and his dragon cousins stood a few feet back from the threshold, Blaze approached the threshold and slapped the bamboo-framed door. She began to sing_ DR Heckle and MR Jive_ by Men At Work, whilst she waited for an answer. Her whistling was cut off by the door being opened by a female, Blue-bodied, White-stripped anthro-cheetah, her arms crossed

"Blaze?" She was surprised, seeing the daughter of Spyro and Cynder

"Vandora, is Zan in?"

"Yes, dear. Why?"

"Me and my friends are going for a swim in th river. Would he like to come? Catch some fish? anything?"

Vandora stared, awestruck at the presence of the half-breed, conversing with his cousins. The same half-breed of which is the child of the troll who murdered her beloved siblings. She stared to the point that she didn't notice Blaze repeating her name.

"Vandora, you OK?"

The female cheetah shook her head and smiled down at the young black dragoness "He'd love to, dear. I'll go fetch him."

Vandora went back into the bamboo house she shared with her life-mate, Hunter, and her 10-year-old cub, Zan. As she passed through the kitchen, Hunter eyed her curiously, taking his mind off his job of cleaning fish on the counter "Who was that at the door, my love?"

Vandora sighed angrily "Blaze. She wants Zan to come swimming with her." Vandora then stood in a threshold, looked around at her life-mate "And guess who shes bought with her...Drake...the scaly, two-legged, stubby-horn-headed half breed."

Hunter shrugged, a confused expression on his face, a pair of meat shears in his claws "Zan will be alright with Blaze. Drake is no real danger to anybody...A pain in the head...yeah, but apart from that, he's just a hyperactive boy with a tongue that rivals Volteers...and..." Hunters face turned from serious, attempting to persuade his female, to humorous, recalling an escapade he was told of during Drakes 1st day of training in the dragon academy.

Vandora pulled a confused expression, seeing her loves behavior "What?"

Hunter began to cackle aloud, his eyes shut tightly, clutching his stomach "Drake Humiliated Terador by telling everybody in class that he bangs one out in the pupils toilets!"

Vandora rolled her eyes and entered through the threshold, going up the stairs to Zans room "That scaly troll is going to meet a bad end."

**PAGE BREAK**

When Vandora let Zan out, she returned to the kitchen and nuzzled her life-mate afectionately "You wanna go get some herbs and roots from under the waterfall?" She offered "We're all out of rosemary, vanilla and spices, baby."

Hunter smiled and pecked her wet nose "Sure. Just lemme clean up and Ill meet you there, honey."

Vandora squeezes him hard and made her way out the door and towards the waterfall upstream. Meanwhile, her life mate goes up their room, to claim his bow and quivers, should he need them. He then took his bow of the hanging-board above their bed and he he ravaged through the bedside drawers, searching for his arrows. As he took three arrows from the draw, his eyes shot wide, seeing a, purple, leafy stalk with pink berries. He took the berries and put them in his bag. As he left the room, he wondered why these rare herbs were in his families possession at all.

**PAGE BREAK**

**2 hours later, in the Dead Marshes.**

In the so called Dead Marshes, Kiara and her close friend, Sirrow, are a quarter mile away from the Temple of Chieftains, searching for rare roots, found only in the unpleasant, sticky mud around the hot springs not far from the Temple. Whilst Sirrows tongue sticks out, feeling the sticky orange mud between his claws, Kiara walks around, searching for a particular root-vegetable with enthusiasm.

"Keep up, Sirrow," She giggled, looking back at her friend, slowly stepping through the bud, his tongue sticking out "We're looking for a sorta plant, strait-gold-stalked, teal-oval-leafed plant. Its not hard to find." She looked back again and scoffed playfully, seeing him gag at the mud he stepped on "You're such an old dragoness, Sirrow. This mud is nothing," she giggled, continuing her search for the rare root-vegetable.

Sirrow scoffed "Coming from somebody who shattered a trolls skull, trying to find brains inside. It was a skeleton, Kiara, and you thought brains would still be inside."

Kiara casted her friends coment from her mind when she found the plant she was looking for, eyeing it joyfully

"Why are we even harvesting this plant?"

"My mother tells me that the northern Marsh Dragons, Zak Noik, and the southern, Zan Noik, are capable of boiling its roots up with hops, ferment it, making a drinkable and rub-on antibiotic."

Sirrow stuck out his tongue. Kiara looked back at him with a giggle "Yeah it tastes terrible, but its like a healing/antibiotic brew or something. It can heal a stitched flesh wound in one to 5 hours...tops," Kiara explained.

"Cool," Sirrow nodded, not really caring. "Just get it and lets go. My moms got me on a short leash since our little...escapade in the King of Guts zeppelin wreck," Sirrow shivered "I may never hear the end of her profane abuse. She called me a sower little cock." Sirrow hung his head, the unpleasant feeling of the mud beneath him was overwrite by his mothers earlier abuse.

Kiara saw his sorrow and approached him. He remained statued in his mild-sorrow, hanging his little head, before Kiara was in range to gently nudge his head back up with hers. They faced each other. Kiara smiled to best of her ability, vying to comfort him. Her efforts eventually paid off, as Sirrow smiled back

"Don't you think on it, Siwwow," she cooed, before playfully biting his neck. They then returned to the plant that Kiara found. Kiara digged enthusiastically in the mud until she had the long, white root in her mouth. Then then started to buck her head in the hole she mud in the mud.

Sirrow pulled a slightly disgusted, confused expression, seeing Kiara perform the sexual, action with her head "What you doing?" he chuckled weakly "You giving the plant a blow-job or something."

Kiara laughed through her nose "I'm tryin' to get it out, Sirrow." She shook her friends comment from her mind and continued to naw at the root, until she growled triumphantly, pulling it from its origin in the mud "Gotcha!" Kiara held it in her tiny jaws before Sirrow. He took a look at the penis-like white root in her jaws and began to giggle.

Kiara tilted her head in confusion "What?" she growled.

"Kiara, the plant root looks like a little member," he pointed a claw at her jaw.

Kiara rolled her eyes "Com'n, Sirrow, our parents are waiting for us at the temple."

Kiara began to walk towards the distant temple in question. Sirrow joined her at her side. She coiled her tail with his in response. He did so either because he was affectionate or because he was fearful of her abandoning him in the muddy terrain.

When they finally left the trees and stepped in the clearing the Temple of Chieftains and its neighboring clan tree were settled. Sirrow was affectionate beyond Kiaras belief as he would uncoil his tail from hers. Frustrated at first by his clingy behavior, she smiled at him and merely took it as a compliment and led him

to the gigantic doors of the Temple of Chieftains. She and her fiend, tails still coiled, stood on their hind legs and began to bang their front paws on the door. Before long, a golden Marsh Dragoness Temple-maiden answered

"Ah, Kiara. Your mothers waiting in her room, sweetie." She turned her head and faced Sirrow "Who's this with you?"

Kiara swayed their tails whilst Sirrow kept his best to remain posed for the dragoness "Sirrow. Can he come in?"

"Sure, sweetie. Just stay close to him, OK. Chief Sakwai doesn't allow un-escorted guests inside." She opened the doors fully and Kiara led her close friend, Sirrow, in with enthusiasm. When they entered the threshold of her parents room, Kiara mother, the chieftess Zora, and her father, Helix, welcomed her with a nuzzle.

"And you bought your friend too," Vahali smiled down at Sirrow.

Kiara showed her mother the root she harvested earlier "Got it, mom."

"Yes!" Vahali took it off her daughter and retreated to a stone counter, complimented with a tiny boiling caldron. She teared the root apart and threw i in the clear boiling water, along with some strange, red hops, and covered it with its lid. "Takes half an hour to boil and a week to ferment into healing/antibiotic.

Vahali then rejoined her life-mate and they looked down at their daughter and her friend "You two have fun in the swamp?" Helix asked, smiling "I see Sirrows a little clingy to you," he chuckled "You better not be rolling in the..."

"Daddy!" Kiara shrieked, laughing "Can't friends coil tails? Sirrows just affectionate, daddy. He's been doin' this since we were in the swamp, collecting rare roots. Besides, you used to walk around with your tail coiled with your sisters, so why can't I coile mine with Sirrows"

"Daddy's just trying to protect you, sweetie," Helix smiled. He moved his head so its side face her "Now gimme some snout, baby."

Kiara hopped up and pecked his cheek, gigantic from her point of view.

Helix than gave Sirrow a sinister smile "You roll in the hay with Kiara before you guys are 15, I swear I will kill you, Sirrow," he cackled sinisterly. Sirrow shivered and Kiara did her best to comfort him, licking his neck.

Vahali gave Helix a slap on his snout, gaining a hurtful snort from Helix "Dare think such a thing, Helix. Sirrows a good boy. I know his mother and uncle. He would never do a thing to hurt Kiara," she growled

Helix hung his head "Dreadfully sorry, baby. She's my 1st daughter." Helix nudged the chieftess for a forgiving nuzzle. Her face turned from angry to neutral and she gave him the forgiving nuzzle he wanted badly. It was at that very moment that there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it."

Helix answered th door and one of the temple hand-dragoness's stood at the threshold. accompanying her was a slender, large winged ice dragoness "Helix, this Ice Dragoness says she has a message for. I tried to have her hand it to me, but she said she needed to deliver it to you yourself and no one else."

Helix faced the dragoness in question "Message?"

"More like an invitation from one Jeenie O'Van Sea."

"Big sis!" he shrieked joyfully "Can I have it now?"

The dragoness nodded and took a fancy envelope out of her leather side bag, hanging down her sides from the bones off her wings and Helix took it enthusiastically in his jaws, being careful not to soak it in his spit. The dragoness bowed and the temple dragoness escorted her away. Helix shut the door and joyfully took the note over to the bed he shared with his life-mate and lashed open th note with his claw. He laid it on the floor and began to read it.

It read: _Dear little brother_

_I wish you would come and visit more often. Once a month is not enough for your big sister. Me and Volteer are tying the knot. That's right. We're getting married. We've manage to book the temples den for a particular day. I know you have commitments in the Dead Marshes with your other-half, Vahali, but I just want you there so...so badly, Helix. I don't care if you have to bring your life-mate and your daughter, I just want to see you so badly, widdle bother. Just because I have a new life-mate doesn't mean I have no time for my siblings. Make sure you bring some horn-varnish and body-glitter. I don't mind if you bring your daughter along, should you have to by any chance. _

_Hoping you will come, your big sister, Jeenie._

_P.S. By the way, I nearly killed your nephew, Drake, he protested against me and Volteer, but I just cast his comments from my mind._

_P.P.S. Your other nephew, Pyro, is going out in makeup. I blame you. You were always putting makeup on in front of him when he was mute._

Helix then notices a gigantic blue lip-stick mark at the bottom of the page.

Helix stared awestruck at the parchment, gaining a concerned expression from Vahali "Honey, whats it say?"

Helix delayed before smiling and chuckling "My big sis is marrying Volteer. She wants me there, Vahali."

Vahali shrugged "So. You can go. You don't see your sisters that often anymore."

"And maybe I could bring along Kiara. She should meet her aunts and cousins."

Kiara screeched joyfully and stood before her father, leaving her friend, Sirrow, waiting by the door 'You will? I' finally gget to meet my aunts and cousins. Are they as good as you say they are?"

Helix smiled, nodding down to his daughter "Your aunts are the most kink-hearted dragonesses I know, sweetie. And your cousins are gonna love you."

**PAGE BREAK**

Whilst Blaze, Dasha, Pyro and the cub of Hunter, Zan, joyfully splash around in the river, Drake stands on the very edge, a slightly fearful expression on his face.

Blaze noticing his discomfort of entering the water, dog-paddled over to him and looked up at him. She hovered, as if weightless, on the surface of the water and smiled up at him, her tail swaying slowly in the water, a smile on her face "You coming in, Drake? The waters perfect. I'm so lonely in here," she giggled, pleading him to enter

Drake took a step back. "No, but yeah, but no, but...*Sigh* I'm...not a good swimmer, Blaze."

"Crap!" she shrieked "You told me you swam naked with some cheetah girls."

"Well not exactly swam. The water then was only 3-feet-deep. I walked on the bottom and felt secure. Besides I don't wanna get you pregnant."

"What?" Blaze tossed her head back in uncontrollable laughter, still hovering in the water before the scaly, humanoid creature. Before long, Dasha, Pyro and Zan joined in laughing, clutching their stomachs beneath the water-line, wheezing from laughing too hard. When th laughing had discontinued, Blaze looke back up at an embarrassed Drake, hanging his head. "How can you get me pregnant? We're ten-years-old and we're swimming."

"Yeah...but no, but yeah, but no, but...no it is true, because me ma and da told me about somthin' or nothin' that i know nothin' bout. I asked ma how she got pregnant with me and she like...stuttered for a few moments, before she told me that she got pregnant by sitting in the same bath-water with me da and all the seed floated towards her playground and went into her uterus."

As Drake explained, all, save for Blaze who smiled and rolled her eyes, laughed with their paws on their snouts

"I don't wanna contaminate the water with the white goo from me sea-dragon. I could get you and Dasha preggo and then everybody would be like '*voice deepens* Ooh my god. I still can't believe you were doin' your cousin and your girlfriend, Drake. You are well gonna get beatans, Drake.' So yeah. I can't come in with you...Sorry"

Blaze scoffed playfully and rolled her eyes "Drake, I asked my mom where babies came from when I was 9. You know she told me? They come from the bush! _Please_ do not swallow everything parents say. It can get you killed," Blaze moaned softly as she gently kicked her legs in the water. She swayed her tail slowly flirtatiously across the water "Pwease c'mon in, Dwake," she cooed "I don't wanna be alone in dish warm water," she plead, her voice like an angels, her tail swaying and her gorgeous eyes blinking at him.

Drake smiled, rolling his eyes before he finally smiled down at her "Alright, Blaze."

Blaze screeched joyfully and swam away, giving Drake room to jump into the water. He submerged completely before his head bursted out of the water, whooping with joy, his long, thin, wavy hair floating around on the water surface. "You were right, Blaze. This water's even better than the 1st time I ever spanked the monkey," he chuckled. He then floated on his back and used to legs and arms to glide through the water "I just hope I don't knock anybody up, being in the water with girls and being male and such."

Blaze scoff aloud playfully to Drake "Thats just an immature joke, Drake, and you know it."

"I don't know somethin' or nothin', Blaze. I'm a half-breed. Product of a troll and dragoness sharin' a bath tub. I dunno why I'm so scaly got a tongue like Volteers."

Blaze sensed the depression radiating off of Drake as he floated on his back, slowly swaying his arms. She dog-paddled towards him and licked him affectionately all over the face, gaining a weak smile from him as he rubbed her back "Your a piece of your beautiful mother and your brave, light-hearted father, Draky. Your no monster," she reassured, pecking his cheek.

Drake licked her snout with his long, pointy, humanoid tongue in response "Thanks, Blaze, but I fear all others will still see me as Drake-the scaly half-breed." Drakes depression returned and Blaze felt as if her efforts and physical healing had little effect "The mistake. The son of the Cloaked...Widow-Maker, Shigi." Drake voice cracked and Blaze softly shushed him, dragging him to the waters edge. She laid him against the sandy water-edge and aid down next to him, whilst all others splashed joyfully. Though Drake was near-consumed by depression and heard little in the background...save for Blazes sugary voice and reassuring words. She slowly and affectionately sucked his neck and wrapped her tail around his scaly, humanoid leg "Blaze, you parents might be watchin',"

"Dont worry, Draky, my 'mom senses' ain't tingling. You know wadda mean? Just relax," she giggled, coiling her tail tightly around both his legs whilst pecking him all over the face. Her pecks and tail-coiling merely gained a weak smile from him, as he laid his head back in the sand, his long, thin, wavy, black hair creating the image of a multi-legged spider around his head. Blaze could sense severe depression radiate off him and decided to try her luck and attempt to gain a laugh from him, though she knew it may not work, given his current emotional state.

As he laid on his back in the water, against the waters edge, his head resting on the sand, Blaze began to whisper softly to him whilst scratching his chest "Don't listen to them. You gotta remember that these are just simply dragons, moles and cheetahs. Races of the realms. Common clay of the peaceful land." Draked nodded weakly "Simple folks," she gained another weak nod from him "You know?" Blaze gave him time to ponder before she finally smiled and said, "Dumb-asses."

Drakes smile grew rapidly and he sealed his lips, trying his best not to unleash a laugh that was building within him. His efforts were in vein as an uncontrollable laugh escaped his lips flatulently.

"You smiled. My work here is done," She giggled as she swam away and join Drakes cousins and Hunters cub, Zan, in a passionate splashing fight. As Dasha resurfaced, having dived down earlier seeing what she could find at the bottom, she looked around and found her twin brother nowhere to be found. Confused she looked around and saw some familiar paw-prints in the water-edge sand. She left the water and followed the tracks. The air above the tracks was filled with her brothers familiar unique scent, as well as traces of her own perfume which Pyro insists on wearing. She followed them for 3 minutes before she found him laying on his gut upon the edge of the river, singing _The Crying Game_ by Boy George. He sang softly, though loud enough for her to hear his heavenly voice.

_I know all there is to know about the crying game_

_I've had my share of the crying game_

She smiled, his singing like sugar, as she snuck up behind him.

_1st there are kisses then there are sobs_

_And then before you know you know where you are your saying goodbye_

_One day soon i'm gonna tell the moon about the crying game_

Dasha shed a tear of joy and sniffled, causing Pyro to gasp, get on his feet and face her, a scared expression on his face "That was beautiful, Pyro," she complimented

Pyro pulled a squinting expression of embarrassment "You heard that? Oh man," he moaned, hanging his head in embarrassment.

Dasha approached him and nudged his head back up with her snout and smiled into his eyes, vying to comfort her twin brother

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your beautiful voice, Pyro. You remind me when we were nearly a year old and Uncle Helix sang to us." She licked his muzzle, gaining a weak smile from him.

"Thanks, sis. *Pecks her cheek* Your the best."

Dasha smiled and joined him at his side, coiling her tail around his "C'mon. Drake and the others are waiting." She walked him over to where the others were splashing around passionately.

**PAGE BREAK**

Meanwhile, in the room he shared with his gigantic, scaly life-mate and his scaly humanoid child, Shigi relaxes, laying against the belly of his dragoness. With little warning, there was a pounding knock at the door, gaining a mild gasp from Venus, as she slowly removed herself from the gigantic fur she shared with her troll. As she lifted herself, Shigi awoke as his head fell to the fur

He moaned in annoyance "Big hot draggy, come back to bed," he moaned, rubbing his head

Venus looked back at him as she approached the door, big enough for one fully-grown dragon to enter "There's someone at the door, little teal man." Venus opened the door, revealing one of the temples Dark-Dragon guards, dressed in dragon chain mail and thin plating across his neck and tail. Standing at the dragons feet was a mole dressed in a somewhat detective-like attire.

"Venus O'Van sea?"

Venus was surprised at the unexpected appearance at the temples guard "Y-yes," she stuttered with a weak nod "What is it, officers?"

The armored Dark-dragon nudged the mole at his feet with hsi snout, causing him to clear his throat and look up at the scarlet dragoness "Well," The mole began, his little arms behind his back "We've confirmed that Shigi's drink he consumed in the escapade in the temples den...was laced with the dust from a rare herb, found only in Avalar Valley and twilight falls. We 'ave the barkeep is in our custody, as he was 'ired by the chee'ah who sho him in the leg that night."

Venus shook her head, astonished "You mean you can find Shigi's would-be assassin," she gasped joyfully. Without thinking, sh turned to her head to Shigi, who was on the fur, pondering of the conversation that was near-beyond his earshot "Shigi, come here. It's the temple guards and that detective mole from last time."

Shigi waisted no time as he got on his feet and ran to thee doorway, standing at his dragonesses feet before the gigantic Dark-dragon and the mole at his feet "You can find the cheetah who tried to kill me?" he asked, hope in his voice

The dark-dragon nodde, his thin neck-armor clanking with each movement "Yes, troll, but not yet' I'm afraid. You see we've been pumping the mole to the best of our ability and all we got from him was that your would-be killer was a female cheetah from Avalar. He also said that the female cheetah in question..."

"'Ired the barkeep to spike ya drink, Shigi," the mole cut his colleague oof.

The Dark Dragon nodded, confirming the moles words

Shigi scratched his chin "Is that so?... Well I just may know 'ow to...persuade this barkeep."

Venus eyed him curiously "Wadda you mean, little man?" she asked, seeing the slightly sinister expression on his face

Shigi rubbed her snout, whilst cackling sinisterly "Well, big hot draggy, your little man has a few tricks in his underpants, remember when I served the queen?"

The mole nodded "Yeah you were the Widow-Maker."

Shigi rolled his eyes, sighed with mild frustration and casted the moles comment from hi mind "Well we trolls know a thing about torture, don't we." He turned to the temple guard and the detective mole "With my help, information should be a certainty. If you'd allow, I would like to see this...barkeep."

**Author: I may need somebody to co-write with me and help me out with the wedding in the next chapter, make character dialog more believable and so forth. PM or drop a line in mail if your interested.**

**Author: Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You have been a great crowd *Blow Kiss*. Afterwards, if you liked this story, you may want to make sweet, beautiful love to me as a good way of saying "Thank you, divantMIND1" XD...goodbye *Waves Fingers*(Joking)**

**This chapter was meant to be longer, but I put it up early, thinking that my fans would loose faith if I waited too long**

**Start sending in that criticism. I really need it!**

**I am also crying out for somebody who is good at drawing. I would like to see this story, some of its chapters, as a hand-drawn or digital comic book. I cannot draw to save my life...I can barely write as you can see. **

**When you review, give me your honest reviews well as your scale opinion. Tell me how much you like my story as far as the categories below go. Also PM or e mail with ideas. I will not however consider ideas involving themes I care not for-sibling/sibling all out intercourse, main character deaths and sexual orgies...unless, of course, I am convince otherwise...*Sinister cackle*...I am very open minded. The ideas you express can be of the story-line or a particular character. I will however may not be able to accept OCs... unless their very good ones and, if so, I may only have them in for a brief time. **

**THE MARSH DRAGONS 1-10**

**SEX 1-10**

**ACTION/VIOLENCE 1-10**

**ROMANCE 1-10**

**DETAILS & ILISTRATION 1-10**

**MYSTERY 1-10**

**WAR-THEME 1-10**

**HUMOR 1-10**

**CHARACTERS 1-10**

**STORY-LINE ALONE 1-10**

**THE HUMANOID-TROLL RACE 1-10**

**1 being extremely dissatisfied**

**10 being awestruck and impressed.**

**and don't just say somethin' like "This is cool 2thousand outa 10!" because thats great, but its not very helpful criticism. Know wadda mean?**

**!No updates till I have 55 total reviews for this story!**


	36. It Was My Wife!

**~~It Was My Wife!~~**

**I sent this chapter in a bit earlier because i had a feeling my fans were loosing faith in me. Please leave your honest, detailed review and when i mean honest, I mean brutally-tell me whats good and what is bad about my story in detail and how it could be better. And please don't mention my grammar. i know it sucks and It will be, eventually, proofread. **

**Author:**

**Chapters will be coming in late, due to sever grammar errors in my previous chapters. I am afraid as long as my chapters early in the story aren't primed and polished, Chapters will be coming in very late. I would like somebody who is good at well describing character actions and knows simple grammar to assist me. I am not sending in chapters late as a form of blackmail-I fear because of horrible grammar in my previous chapters my quest to become a great writer has been intervened. If I knew then what I know now, I would have made it better from the start. And, if anyone is wondering, yes, Pyro just might be turning gay, but I will not ruin the story with it, I promise. You see, I have just seen a movie based on one of my favorite pop singers,**_** Boy George(George O'Dowd), **_**a British pop singer. He was also in Jesus Loves You, lead singer in Culture club and much more. The movie was called: Worried About The Boy. The film tells the true story of how George O'Dowd became famous and joined the band Culture Club, which is one of my favorite pop bands, and I thought Pyro really needed a personality. I loved the movie, though I did almost vomit at that scene when John Moss and George were makin' out...*face shrivels* Eww. So I thought it was a good idea to give Jeenies children a bit more flavor(So to speak) because characters have always been an issue for me. I will try not to rip off any movies to the best of my ability. If you wish to express an idea, just drop me a line in e mail and PM. I am truly sorry if my author notes are too long, but you don't have to read them if you don't wanna. BTW, I will try my best not to rip off the movie in question too much, of course. Hell by making Pyro gay, I might attract an extra audience, but I will not ruin the story with it. And sorry for boring you with trivia. The following takes place mere minute after the ending of the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy it, because I have to leave as I am very near my orgasm. I jerk off while I write, because i have so little time to myself. G-G-Good...**_**B-B-BYE! **_***Paints bedroom walls and bed and computer screen with seed*...*sigh of great relief*...*looks around and gasped* I gotta clean up before mom finds this mess I made.**

**Warning: There is a really long, detailed violent scene just ahead. If you can't handle such hard-core violence, please skip to the next PAGE BREAK now, instead of writing angry rants later.**

In the imperial fort situated in the Voldor desert, general Victor Fowl overlooks the constructions of the barriers and marksman-towers from his ever-loyal dread wing, Amber. He flys for a good 3 minutes, before his eyes went wide in terror, spotting a horde of strange creatures hollering towards the camp. "What the hell!" he cursed "The Purple Vulture Resistance can't be attacking from Dante's Freezer. They haven't the transport nor the guts." Victor swooped down to the camp and Amber screamed as they hover over Victors officers and his most trustworthy right-hand-troll, Dimitri. They all looked up at him on his dread wing worryingly "Dimitri, hostiles approaching from the south! Prepare! All marksmen and machine-tripods to the south quarter!"

"Yes sir!" before Dimitri could organize the forced to fend off the approaching creatures, they had already bi-passed the sharp eyes of the marksmen-towers and laid siege to the interior of the base. Dimitri and Victor, aboard his trusty female dread wing, immediately recognized the creatures as a horde of winged grublins and gremlins, similar to those whom once served the Dark Master. Whilst his men, wearing blade-resistant, light chain-body and steel ranger helmets, crouched with their revolving-rifles and stubby-barreled poised for firing, Dimitri, Victors hand son the ground was awestruck at the appearance of the rare, but vicious creatures. "What the...Fire!" The trolls shot-gunners and marksmen unleashed their glowing bullets and lead pellets upon the creatures, mowing dozens of them down as they hollered towards the humanoid soldiers, screaming in agony as they fell, their bodies turning into colored ash as they screamed in agony, their bodies filled with bullets and led pellets which seared their flesh. The trolls took cover behind sandbags and reloaded their guns. They did not have long to catch their breath, as another wave flew and vaulted their way past the marksmen, firing manual-reloading, hunting rifles, and towards the center of the camp.

Victor Fowl shook his head in utter confusion as the creatures hollered their axes and cross-bows in the air as they outsmarted the marksmen in the towers and hollered towards the Dimitri and the defenders. Troll officers, the one wielding shotguns, blindly raised their guns above the sandbags and fired blindly at the creatures. Surprisingly, they managed to hit many enemies, firing blindly with their shotguns. The gremlins and grublins fired back a them as they approached, throwing handfuls of melted rock and arrows at them. Their crossbow bolts and hot rocks bursted a few sandbags as the humanoid-troll soldiers fired back blindly with their pistols and shot guns, raising them over the sandbags. 12 of the troll soldiers, too brave for their own wellbeing, stood up from the sandbags, so is to shoot more accurately, only to take glowing-hot rocks in the belly. Three more stood up with the same motive and emptied their shotguns into the horde of gremlins and Grublins. They managed to kill 5 of the raiders, only to take crossbow bolts in their necks just above their collar-bones. They fell screaming with agony, before they choked to death on their own blood, filling their lungs. Victor Fowl could merely watch from his Dreadwing a couple hundred feet above from the carnage. But then Victor got an idea-an ambush tactic he and Amber used often in the early years of their service when they were ambushing Atlawa's and cheetah worriers.

Victor yelled, "Amber, screamin' time!" with that, he snapped the reins and Amber spiraled towards the ground, nearly dispersing her rider in the process before she landed with a huge quake right ontop of the gremlins and grublins, knocking them off their feet and on their back. Amber was a well-trained dreadwing and knew exactly what Victor wanted her to do the moment he yelled, 'Screamin' time' a moment ago. She then inhaled as deep as she could, taking in dozens of gallons of air before she let out a sonic scream whilst rotating herself, thus throwing the enemies further away. Victor, having covered his ears to avoid hearing-damage from her sonic screaming, released his ears and laughed triumphantly "Good girl, Amber!" he praised his loyal pet, rubbing her back. Amber rotated so her rider may face his men, cowering in a circle of sandbags "C'mon, comrades, lets teach these things a lesson in troll ingenuity!" With that victor drew his steel, katana-like sword and his vaulted over the sandbags and followed their general. Some wield a three-barreled turret pistol one hand and a steel cutlass in the other, whilst others wielded shotguns, and semi-auto marksmen-suited guns, complimented with a six-inch-long, razor-sharp dagger on the end of the barrel to run through their foes in close quarters. Before long, most of the creatures had recollected themselves and charge back towards the trolls and their general on his dreadwing. Amber let out another sonic scream, knocking the creatures off their feet yet again before Victor Fowl battle-cried, "For the kingdom!" Victor drew his 50-caliber, 6-barreled turret pistol and fired one round in the air, encouraging his men to bravely charge towards the creatures. Whilst Victor picked off what enemies he could from his seat on Amber, his men charged the creatures and ran them through with their cutlass's. With the gremlins defeated, their winged grublin allies were forced to take to the air and fire their crossbows on the trolls from above. Their efforts were in vein, however, as the trolls shot them out of the sky with their semi-auto rifles and scattering, ruthlessly-simply-made shotguns. The trolls whooped in victory over the already-rotting corpses of their foes, before their general hushed their triumphant screams "Well done, men. Let us not too cocky, however," he said, bringing his soldiers back into the reality of the situation "This couldn't have been the last o' them. What are these...things planning? Set up the tripods to the south side. We can't let them catch us off guard again." And so soldiers took three machine gun tripods from the armory and set them up at the sandbags, forming a short wall that binded two stone-bricked marksmen towers. All those in the large group whom wielded semi-auto rifles garrisoned the two towers. Whilst all those with but a sword and a shotgun or pistol crouched behind the sandbags, poised to annhilate more creatures. General Victor Fowl drew his binoculars and saw another horde of sword-armed gremlins shouting towards them from the top of a sand dune in the distance. He hung his mouth in terror as he removed the binoculars from his eyes. The men, however, did not need such a tool to see the terror moving towards them

"We are too few!" a troll in charge of the tripod shouted in terror

Dimitri turned to Amber and her rider "We cannot stay here, sir. They will overwhelm us!"

Victor looked down at his right-hand-troll and growled, "They will not. We may be outnumbered, but that does not mean we are outmatched." Victor looked around in an effort to reinforce his words with some 'firepower'. He smiled sinisterly at the sight of the small, but effective mortar-launchers attop the two towers. "We can weaken their numbers before they get close!" He looked down at Dimitri, who was crouched with a turret pistol one hand, and a one-handed steel war axe in the other "Dimitri, tell the mortars to unleash hell upon the creatures on my command."

Dimitri took a brief gander at the to mortars atop the marksmen towers and he too smiled, as if hearing his generals thoughts "Aye, sir," he cackled, running towards one of the guard towers. Victor took another look at the horde of creatures through his binoculars. In his mind, he calculated the time of which they would be in range to do harm to the fort. He concluded that they would be in range to harm the fort within the next 3 minutes. He snapped to reins and Amber took to the air. She hovered just above the 2nd marksmen tower so her rider to alert the gunner atop it

"Mortars, unleash hell upon my command. We can weaken their numbers before they arrive."

The mortar operator smiled sinisterly, as if all hope were restored for the forts occupants "Aye sir," he laughed sinisterly with a gunpowder-poisoned, raspy voice, before he prepared the tube-like, crude mortar, adjusting it to unleash rockets upon the gremlins. The mortars themselves were merely thick iron tubes, held up with steel legs that were attached with hinges, so is to make it a barely-portable, short rang artillery weaponry for infantry-use. Before long, Dimitri had alerted the mortar operator in the other tower and rejoined his comrades, gathering to defend behind the sandbags. Suspended upon iron tripods, the gunners snapped the mounted guns upon and put their belt of 7mm bullets inside before snapping them shut.

Amber hovered above the two tripod-gun operators "Gunners, prepare your guns!"

One of the gunners scoffed "What the hell you think we doin'!"

As Amber hovered low above the soldiers, her rider took another look through his binoculars "Wait fo' it...Wait for it!" he yelled loud enough for the two mortar operators to hear. Before long, the beasts were in range "Now! Fire!"

The mortar operators opened a wooden crate full of 1-foot-long, 3-inch-thick rockets with fuses attached. They proceeded to light the short fuse and gently slide it down the mortar tube, bottom-end-first. When the gunners heard the 'clank' indicating the rocket was at the bottom of the tube, they inserted their fingers in their pointy, bat-like ears. It was only 2 seconds later that rockets left the tubes, screaming into the sky for a good 10 seconds, before flying back down towards the horde of gremlins. Each of the first two rockets fired hit the horde of creatures with a small, but furious blast, creating a fountain of flesh and limbs and sand with each burst. The creatures continued onward toward the fort, almost oblivious to the explosions happening around them, and fellow gremlins being blown apart. The mortar operators reloaded again, lighting the fuses and putting them in the tubes as they did before. The rockets screamed from their tubes in near-perfect unison and flew towards the sky for 10 seconds before plummeting towards the enemy. Upon impact with the tightly-packed army of creatures, the explosions the shells created produced another fountain of dusty sand, flesh and limbs, with a blast radius of 10 meters, creating small dark craters in the sand. However, the mortars could not reload for a third time, as the horde of creatures had gotten too close for them to fire without killing their comrades in the process. Fearful of the closeness of the enemy, one of the tripod gunners unleashed a short, but rapid-firing burst from his gun, thus encouraging the soldiers behind the sandbags to do the same.

"Hold your fire 'till they get close!" Victor ordered from his hovering dreadwing. Victor encouraged Amber to land in an empty space behind the two tripods and the troll soldiers behind the sandbags "Tripods, set rate of fire of your guns for 600-rounds-per-minute(10 rounds per second) and fire at will!" He shouted up at the two towers either side of him and his men, "Marksmen, weapons free! Make every shot count!" he shouted to the rifle-wielding trolls in the medieval-like towers, bearing a dozen marksmen each and tiny windows they can fire from. "Everybody else, wait until they get close. Shotguns and pistols will have no effect from this range!" With that command from the general, the marksmen in the towers and the tripod machine guns unleashed a barrage of bullets upon the 150 enemies remaining. The tripods were set to fire at 600 rounds per minute and fired quite slowly for such a fast-firing weapon, but it made nearly every shot count as they had all of hell in front of them and limited ammunition to fend it off. Before long, a good 50 of the gremlins had fallen, been filled with lead of the troll guns, and the horde was gettign quite close. Victor Fowl was about to order a 'weapons free' to all soldiers behind the sand bags who had pistols and shot guns. But his heart nearly burst as the gremlins threw a small barrage of what seemed to be a sort of weak bomb, intern, creating a gigantic dust cloud. The dust cloud blinded the tripod gunners and the towers marksmen. They could merely wait for their doom, as they stared frightfully at the dust cloud that covered the enemy. "Steady, comrades...Wait until they get close!" Victor fowls eyes then wondered to the sky and saw two of the queens gigantic supply zeppelins approaching from high above. Escorting the two gigantic zeppelins, were four smaller, lighter, faster, heavily-armed zeppelins which the kingdom call: Blood Angels, which are famous in the trolls airfleet as gunships for their wide range of light and heavy weaponry as well as their good maneuverability, interceptors and scouts for their speed and near-quiet movement. They had 15-meter-long, aerodynamic balloons for as little wind resistance as possible and 16 meter long gondolas, which hung from the balloon with thick cables. The gondola had two pods on each side of it filled with tubes that launch low-yeild rockets at their target that would stand before the lightweight, hovering monster. It had only one engine, mounted at the rear of the gondola and protected its propeller with a small cage. These cages also bore a big rudder, so the thrust from the propeller can contribute to yaw(turning left and right in aeronautical terms). It also had mounted machine guns mounted on the side-rails, three on each side and two at the rear, to fend off aerial hostile's and the like

"Look," a random soldier pointed at the small fleet of zeppelins

Victor Fowl looked up at the sky and hee too smiled "Our reinforcements are near, comrades. We just have to fight them off for a few more minutes!" Victor reassured his men aloud, from his saddle aboard Amber, his ever-loyal dreadwing "Reload and prepare to fight!" Before long, the gremlins had finally chosen the moment to emerge, screaming, from the gigantic dust cloud. "Fire at will! Weapons free, men!"

And so Victor and his trustworthy mount, Amber took to the air and flew above the scene of carnage, as his men unleashed all they had upon the enemy, not caring if they ran out of bullets doing so. Victor and Amber did all they could, Victor throwing low-yield grenades, throwing gremlins into the air and landing limp in the dirt, whilst Amber let loose a couple of sonic screams down at the enemy, pushing a few of them off their feet, allowing the trolls on the ground to fill them with rounds while they were down. Despite the trolls efforts, a few gremlins managed to vault over the sandbags and get right on top of the defenders. A few trolls were quick to run the creatures through with their cutlass swords. In spite of the efforts of all the troll soldiers, eventually, all were forced to wield either a shotgun or a sword to defeat the gremlins which look like they may overrun the fort. Victor watched in shear terror as he was sure he would watch his men die and have to send their families folded kingdom flags. Just when all hope was lost, a bass-like hum emerged and a Blood Angel zeppelin hovered directly over the fort and rotated so that it may face it nose-gun and rocket-pods at the carnage.

"These dears need some help," a male, but slightly feminine voice emerged from the zeppelins megaphone's. With that, the zeppelin unleashed a barrage of rockets, screaming from the rocket-pods on the zeppelins side, upon the horde of gremlins, who, intern, retreated in the opposite direction in terror, frightened by the lightweight, though brutal zeppelin. The trolls took charge of the tripod guns and began to fire furiously at the creatures

Victor fired his pistol in he general direction of the creatures "Run, you cowards. Ha ha ha!," he yelled triumphantly.

A voice then again emerged from the small, but heavily armed and agile zeppelin hovering low before the general. "You owe me a drink, general Fowl." Victor immediately recognized the voice as general Vuttplug

The zeppelin then dropped anchor and the zeppelin pulled itself to the ground so it may drop its gangplank. It eventually had dropped its gangplank and the general walked down the steep plank and approached Victor, still aboard his ever-loyal dreadwing, with a smile

"Vuttplug!" he shouted joyfully at the sight of the approaching general "You old fairy, you arrived just in time !"

Vuttplug stood before the general, who mentally refused to dismount Amber, as he felt comfortable on her "We have all the beer, mead, dried meet and building materials you need, friend, just tell me where you want it all," he said with a smile , as the slower, gigantic cargo zeppelins approached from the short distance away.

mere minutes later, a black-eye-purple cloud, draped in horrific blue lightning, thundered before the generals, causing them all to face it and load their weapons in surprise and terror and. All, save for Victor and Vuttplug and the Blood Angel zeppelins, completely out of stupidity and fear, fired their side-arms upon the small, but fearsome, cloud, not knowing whether it was hostile or not.

"Hold your fire, you idiots!" Victor yelled. It was then that an unclear, dragons face took image inside the cloud and faced the generals and their men.

A sinister laugh boomed from the cloud, almost quaking the land. "I wondered whom the queen sent to guard the sealed tomb of your undoing," the dragon-like faces voice boomed like that of a bass amplifier, or a distant explosion "General Victor Fowl and general Vuttplug," he said, looking down at the trolls faces, plastered with fear adn lit purple by the clouds light "I'm flattered," the booming voice mocked.

"Who are you, dragon!" Victor growled, his dreadwing screaming to reinforce her riders voice.

"All in good time, general. But for now, enjoy your painful undoing," the voice laughed before the cloud dispersed into choking smoke, spreading around the fort, causing all to cough beyond control.

Victor Fowl nearly coughed his lungs out, quite literally "Who or what the hell was that!" he asked, coughing, speaking for his men.

It was when the smoke had mostly cleared that a fear-filled shout emerged from a mortar operator from atop the tower at the righthand side of the fort

"Aerial hostiles approaching, general!" The mortar launcher yelled from his position at the right tower.

All who heard the cries of terror from the mortar operator looked up at the sky in the direction where the ground foes were a moment ago, and went wide-eyed in terror at the sight of 30 Wyverns approaching from the south

"Protect the supply zeppelins. They're defenseless!" Vuttplug cried as he re-boarded his Blood Angel zeppelin which took flight and he and the other Blood Angel gunship zeppelins formed a protective perimeter around the gigantic freight zeppelins, which carried vital supplies for Victor Fowls fort production as well as dried meat and beverages for the soldiers. Before long, the creatures fly directly overhead and Victor and his surviving men began to fire futilely at them. Bullets and red-hot lead pellets hissed and snapped passed the creatures. When they were close enough to be clearly seen, they seemed to be carrying a medicine-ball-like weapon in their talons. Upon closer inspection, using binoculars, Victor saw them as bombs which exploded on impact when dropped. Too the surprise of general Vuttplugg, the flying creatures weren't heading for the supply zeppelins, but for the caved in tomb, the soul reason the fort is being built to begin with.

"What the-" Vuttplugs voice screamed from the zeppelins megaphone "They're attacking the tomb entrance! All aircraft, weapons free! I repeat: Weapons free!" With that, the Blood Angel zeppelins machine guns unleashed a barrage of tracers. Wyverns fell screaming in agony as they took hits in the torsos and heads. Their cargo destroyed tents within the fort on impact. Before long, a mere couple of wyverns remained. They got in range of the pile of rocks that cealed the tomb and threw their load upon it. The explosion destroyed one gigantic bolder, but the tomb, thankfully, remained sealed.

Vuttplug and his fello general on the ground, Victor, sighed with extreme relief that the tomb remained sealed "Geez!' Vuttplug shouted into the zeppelins megaphone "Any more bombs and the cave would be open!"

"Gods. That was close!" panted, clutching his chest. He then proceeded to give his ever-loyal mount a pat on the back "Who's a good girl? Who screams the shit outa gremlins and grublins? Is it you? Is it you, girl?" Amber screamed playfully at the baby-talk-like compliment.

Ten minutes after the dust of battle had cleared, Victor and Amber stood before a pile of dead creatures "It's quite obvious the dragons are behind this. Look, there's grublins and all. They only come from the dragon realms...but how'd they get here," asked, astonished, holding the reins of his loyal mount. Victors right-hand-troll, with his uniform torn and face severely scared from the earlier raid, observed the scene and didn't believe the former.

"They couldn't have, sir. The dragons have been scarcely hostile for past decade." Victor and Dimitri Then turned to the space over the fort where the booming voice took place earlier "And not even dragon are capable of such dark magic."

Victors stomach twisted and his heart broke at the mere thought of a dragon uprising, as he took a long, hurtful gander at his fallen comrades and the damage the fort alone had taken. He was about to loose himself in fear, before his right-hand-troll spoke up

"Sir it'll be fine. Our reinforcements are here. The fort is nearly complete. We will set up a proper alarm system for future raids."

"Victor smiled down at his barely-living comrade. Before long, a small roar emerged, as General Vuttplugs light and fast Blood Angel zeppelin hovered before them

"As soon as the cargo is dropped, I must depart for Valdin, general. The queen expects this fort complete soon," Vuttplugs orders nearly screamed from the zeppelins megaphone

Victor cuffed his hands to his mouth and shouted to the general aboard the zeppelin, "General, warn the queen of a possible dragon invasion!"

"Aye, friend." And so the two gigantic, unarmed cargo zeppelins unloaded their cargo. One unloaded a thousand soldiers whilst the other unloaded 10 tonnes of cargo, half a tonne of which was mead, beer and dried meat. Another tonne was weapons and ammo, whilst the rest was merely building materials.

**PAGE BREAK**

**End of violent scene**

Victor sat alone in his tent, drinking beer, whilst laying his feet on his desk. He gasped with fright, as the face o a beast popper up from the tens mesh window before him. He sighed with relief, seeing it was merely his faithful mount "You scared me," he chuckled. Amber screamed with joy in her eyes at the sight of the many bottles of mead on the desk "You want drink, girl?" he asked, astonished. Amber let out another scream with a nod. "It's not lady-like to drink mead and beer. You'd want wine coolers." Amber unleashed a small growl at her masters sexist comment. Victor sighed angrily, as he uncorked one of the 600ml bottles of mead "Fine. Here, have some mead. You've earnt it for what you did today. Amber took bottles neck in her teeth and proceeded to raised her head so the mead may run down her maw "Who needs a drinkin bud when you have a dreadwing," the general chuckled.

**PAGE BREAK **

Hunters wife, Vandora, approached the part of the river where her cub, Zan, and the others, Drake, Blaze, Dasha and Pyro were splashing around joyfully and passionately. In her hands was a steel platter of well-cooked, sweet-chili-infused cray-fish, one at the far back of the plate of which was especially large and mouth-watering to all who gazed upon it. Vandora stood at the waters edge with the large platter in her hands, before the joyfully-splashing children. Before she opened her mouth, she placed the largest one at the back of the plate.

"Kids, would you care for some crawdads?" She offered, holding the steel platter by its handles.

Zan enthusiastically lead his friend, Blaze, who led her friend, Drake, who led his dragon cousins out of the water.

"Sure, Mrs V," smiled Blaze

"Thanks, mom," Zan screeched, leading the group out of the water "I love those shellfish."

"We're starvin'," Dasha and Pyro said in unison as they left the water and approached the female anthro-cheetah.

"Cray-fish are so DRACO-tastic," Drake cackled, as he too left the water. Before Drake approached Vandora for a share in the delicious shell-fish, he 1st went to put his cloths back on, which were piled by the edge of the river. He put them on quickly as he was naked save for his underwear. He put his cloak and tight pants on quickly, being careful not to expose the pistol in his trousers...I'm not talking about his member, and rushed to Vandora. When he got there, there was but one left, the largest of them all.

"Saved the largest for you, Drake," Vandora smiled

"Ooh my gods, DRACO-tastic, Vandora. I love crayfish. I eat 'em shell and all," he cackled triumphantly, taking the largest crayfish.

Vandora smiled sinisterly as Drake took the largest shell-fish. He took it over to the edge of the river and was about to naw into the delicacy, when suddenly, the loose earth beneath him crumbled and fell into the water, taking him with it. He plummeted into the water with a scream. The cray-fish was lost, floating downstream.

"Dammit," Vandora growled under her breath "Lucky troll."

Drake left the water and shook himself off. He stood before the female anthro-cheetah

"Ooops or somethin' or nothin'," Drake frowned, watching the delicacy float downstream. He then turned to Vandora, who had a slightly disappointed look plastered on her face "Sorry, Vandora, I'm a dumbass," He cackled

She smiled weakly, shrugging "It's alright, Drake, I can catch hundreds of those in a few hours," she shrugged, gaining a sigh of relief from the humanoid, scaly child who rejoined his friends

Vandora left the scene and returned to the now-expanded cheetah village _'Gods, even his half-breed son is insanely lucky' _she thought.

**PAGE BREAK**

Several minutes after Zans mothers left, Blaze and Zan began to exchanged goodbyes. Zan gave her an affectionate hug on the neck and she laid her head on his back

"This was great, Blaze," he said, having broken from the brief, affectionate hug on the neck, smiling at her "Can you bring your friends over one day? My mom makes wicked salmon," he offered, his hands joined, smiling

Blaze wagged and smiled in response "We'll see. Me and Drake gotta return to the temple," she said, as she nudged him away.

Zan then ran back to the cheetah village downstream. Blaze smiled him off as he ran into the woods. He then turns to Drake, waiting with his dragon cousins at his feet, As Drake waited, tapping his clawed foot o n the earth, Dasha slowly coiled her tail with Pyros and began to slowly lick him all over the face, gaining a fearful shiver and moan from him, as she traced his paw with her own and swayed both their tails. Pyro let out a sigh of relief when she finally stopped. It was tat moment that Blaze stood before the three

"Well," She began, "Still two hours before we gotta return. Got any ideas, Drake?" she asked, looking up at the scaly humanoid creature

Drake scratched his chin, before snapping his clawed, leathery fingers "No, but yeah, but no, but yeah. I do I Do have an idea, but we should be careful because something happen' for somthin' or nothin' that I know nothin' about. What 'appened was: me and you..."

Blaze sighed aloud, annoyed by her friends electric tongue "You sure your mom didn't have an affair with Volteer?" Blaze giggled jokingly, gaining a playful scoff from Drake

"You are well outa order to be saying that, Blaze! She would so never do that." Drakes serious face turned happy before he said,."She was..._is _always bakin' cookies with da though," he giggled.

"Do you have any ideas or not?" She chuckled weakly and frustratingly.

"Why don't we go terrorize some Wyverns or Grublins." Drake cackled sinisterly

"No, Drake," Blaze shook her head, her eyes wide "My...Our parents could be watchin' right now like last time."

Drake nodded, serious expression on his face "Good point, Blaze."

It was then Dashas' turn to pipe in "Why don't we just go catch some fish in the river? There's plenty upstream," she requested, she and her twin brother standing before their taller,

+ humanoid, scaly cousin.

Drake rolled his eyes upwards, before he smiled and nodded, saying, "Sure. Sounds DRACO-tastic to me," he approved, gaining a joyful squeal from his cousin, Dasha, who rolled Pyro over, kissing him passionately all over the neck, gaining a fearful moan and shiver from Pyro, pleading her to get off of him.

Dasha giggled as she dismounted her brother and stood up strait "_Too mush_ dragoness for you to handle," she chuckled.

"We can go catch fish," Drake began, before pointing a clawed finger at Blaze "But you better watch her. She is such a shocking woman. She will try and electrify us in the river," He said, gaining a shameful blush and weak giggle from her

Dasha and Pyro cocked their head sideways "Really?" Pyro asked, speaking for Dasha, who was too preoccupied, gently biting his neck, causing his voice to crack slightly.

"No, but yeah, but no, but yeah, but...yeah," he nodded strongly "She did because something happened for something or nothing. I was in the knee-deep end tryin' to catch some fish that were like swimming 'gainst the current." He pointed back at Blazes, giggling and blushing figure "And she Charged an electric sphere..."

"As a joke, Drake," She cut him off

"Yeah," he he nodded, looking down at her blushing figure "And you like...nearly shocked me to oblivion."

"I promise I won't do it again, Drake. Can we please go catch some fishies. I know a good spot upstweam" she coed aloud, swaying her tail slowly, whilst tiling her head and shifting her paws in the earth, her gorgeous eyes glistening.

Drake sighed, shaking his head slowly, a smile on his face "Fine we'll catch some fish." He pointed at Blaze again "But if you electrify me again, ancestors hep me, you are well gonna get beatans."

**PAGE BREAK **

**Warning: There may be some antisemitism(Anti Jew) jokes just ahead. Skip to the next PAGE BREAK if you are offended by such material. **

Meanwhile, Shigi and Venus are escorted by one of the temples armored Dark Dragon guards and the mole detective down a giant set of spiral stone stairs, leading deep into the earth beneath the temple. Shigi cracked his knuckles, eager to pump the captive mole they had in the temples dungeon. The guard led through a relatively-empty room with cells lining the walls. They stood before the tiny cell, containing the fearfully-quivering mole, pressing himself against the brick-wall.

"This is the bastard who spiked your drink," the mole detective said, unlocking the primitive lock with a skeleton key "I expected better from someone who kept the bar for a decade," he spat.

"Yeah," Shigi nodded angrily "Every great drink I ever had he served...save for the last, which was tainted!" he growled through his slightly-pointed humanoid teeth.

Venus shook her head slowly, a malicious expression plastered on her face "How could you? He's repaid his debt to allied races.

As soon as the door was opened. Shigi approached the mole and picked him up by the scruff of the neck, holding him before his snarling face "You have some explaining to do, you greedy hairy ming of mole," he growled

The mole trembled in the humanoid creatures grasp "I..I only did it so me, my life-mate and my 6 kids could move to Warfang and have a better life in the big city."

"Accompanying a murder so you could move, aye. Tsst tsst tsst," Shigi shook his head "You know you remind me of a human race I read about known as Jews. I put a penny in a bear trap and they'd loose your arm. You make me sick! I left Enolas army to get away from such greediness. And having 6 kids is no excuse. In my race, troll females can carry like up to 5 fetuses and have them in two to three months and are able to become pregnant again 5 days later." he tightened his grip on the furry creatures neck, causing him to place his tiny paws on his teal-colored humanoid hand, "You'd better tell me who hired you or I swear..."

"Okay," The mole choked. He inhaled deeply as Shigi loosened his grip "It was a blue-bodied, white-stripped cheetah. She wouldn't gimme her name, but how many blue-bodied, white-stripped cheetahs you see 'roun here. Thats all I can tell you. Lemme go, please," he plead, wriggling from the trolls grasp. His efforts were in vein as Shigi still needed his info.

"I need a name."

"She wouldn't tell me her name and I don't know it. She didn't even come into the den that often, she came in like twice in the space of a decade."

Shigi sighed angrily and dropped the mole, who landed on the stone floor with a grunt and retreated of the corner of his cell, whimpering like a child before the former Widow-Maker. Shigi then got on Venus' back and they stood before the moles cell "You ever do what you did again, I swear I kill you, mole. And I was the Widow-Maker, so don't you think it wont happen." the cell was slammed shut by the mole detective as Venus and her troll were escorted out by the Dark Dragon guard.

"So, we're looking for a blue cheetah, honey," he said as they exited.

"I think I know what we're looking for, little man. That day, I managed to burn the bitches tail as she got away.

**PAGE BREAK**

Meanwhile, in the so-called Dead Marshes, the Chieftess must say her goodbye to her life-mate and daughter. They stand outside the temple, before its gigantic set of stone stairs and mammoth doors. Helix nuzzles Vahali tenderly. Before long, they rested their head on the back of each others necks

"I wish I could come, Helix, but I have a clan to lead," she said, before smiling. When they finally broke from the hug, she licked him on the muzzle.

Helis smiled in response "Wish you could come, Vahali. My sisters are the only nice dragoneses I know...save for you, of course," he chuckled. Helix then craned his head down to his daughter, waging her tail for a nuzzle from her gigantic father. He graciously lowered his head to her, allowing her to hug his muzzle, gigantic from her view, and lick between his eyes "You excited to finally visit your aunts and cousins, sweetie?"

"Yep," she replied simply

"Don't you be a bad girl in the Dragon Realms," he smiled sinisterly at his daughter as she licked him with her little pink tongue

Kiara giggled, having ceased her licking and facing him "I'm only 10, daddy."

Helix rolled his eyes "You know wadda mean, baby girl. Don't you go exploring gigantic zeppelin wrecks, abandoned temples and the like, got it?" Kiara smiled with a nod "There's my girl," he licked her belly, gaining a joyful scream from his daughter, as she rolled in the earth, pleading him to stop. Helix retracted his tongue and turned to face his Marsh Dragon life-mate, half his size, bearing no scales or wings "You can handle the chiefs and the clan while me and Kiara are away cant you, honey?" he asked, concern in his expression

Vahali smiled "Yeah. Alexis and I can deal with the clan," she reassured. She gave him a playful bite on the neck "You just go to your sisters wedding-she'd love to see her little brother. You only visit your sisters once a month since Kiara was born. That was 10 years ago. Besides she has to get to know her aunts and cousins."

"She might even want me to do a gig at her wedding. She always liked my humor. Like this one time, I made her laugh so hard, she nearly went into premature labor when she was heavy with Dasha and Pyro," Helix cackled

Vahali tilted her head, smiling "Is Jeenie your sister who made you watch her push her kids out of her opera house or is she your horny, ditzy sister?"

"Opera house...the 1st one," he chuckled. Helix gave his life-mate one last peck on the neck before he lowered his head, allowing his daughter to board him and cling to his neck tightly, and took to th sky.

"Fly safely,baby!" Vahali yelled. Helix, having put all his energy into his beating wings, instead, flapped twice rapidly in response, before flying off into the sunset.

**PAGE BREAK**

Meanwhile, Blaze leads Drake and his cousins towards the waterfall, downstream of the cheetah village. Next the the waterfall, they stood before

a rocky wall, bearing a dragon paw-print carving.

"Dead end, Blaze," Drake said "This a joke? 'cause it ain't slightly funny, Blaze. And I know funny-I'm a comedians nephew."

Dasha giggled, whilst half dragging her brother everywhere by coiling her tail with his "I agree with Drake, Blaze, whatever behavial-drugs your parents have you on, you need to cut the dosage," she and her brother giggled.

Blaze rolled her eyes and places a paw on the wall, opening it. Drake and his cousins ceases giggling and stared awestruck as it revealed to them a tunnel. Blaze raised her tail, snickering as she led the awestruck half-breed and his cousins into the tunnel, shocked expressions plastered on their faces. "My mom and dad told me 'bout this tunnel. It leads to another river-a fast running, but really shallow one, perfect for catching fish with your claws," she explained, her voice echoing in the tunnel.

Drake scoffed "Blaze, if your ma told you 'bout this tunnel and its exact location, chances are she and/or your da are following us right now."

Whilst Drake and Blaze advanced through the tunnel, Dasha and pyro bought up the rear, their tails coiled. Without thinking, Dasha squeezed his tail extra tight and stopped in her tracks. She waited 'till Their cousin and his girlfriend were out of sight and earshot, before she giggled sinisterly and sucked his neck, gaining a fearful quiver from him

"S-sis, please stop," he stuttered with a cracking voice

Dasha continued her sucks on his neck, oblivious to his suffering "Why? Your such a beautiful bwother," she cooed, before swaying both their tails, and attempting to lick him on the snout. Pyro tried his best to escape her tongue, awkwardly moving his head with a disgusted expression, moaning in fear

"Eww, sis, please stop."

Dasha merely lifted both their tails high in the air in response "Want some female healing, Pye?" she offered, bouncing her brows at her twin brother.

"Urg! No way, because 1: We're underage and 2: It's incest" he growled, finally able to pull away and walk ahead

Dasha scoffed, watching him walk ahead at a fast pace, a stomp in his every step "Too much dragoness for you to handle. Thats all it is."

Before long, Dasha and Pyro caught up with their cousin and his dragoness-friend. Pyro eventually refused to coil tails with his sister and kept his distance from her, as he should've from the start, to avoid his sexually deviant sis. Following Blaze, Drake was eventually forced to climb across vines on the rocks, as he lacked the wings of his dragoness friend and his cousins, who all took flight and hovered near him, giggling at his pathetic attempt to climb the green vines

"Ooh laugh it up, cousins. You are well gonna get beatans when I'm down!" he threatened

Dasha smiled and moaned as she hovered in the air.

Before long, Drake was relieved to finally set foot on solid earth and joined his dragoness-friend and his cousins in a large empty square of earth.

whilst his dragoness-friend began to sniff around, literally, Drake looked around and shrugged "Nothing here, Blaze. Are you trying to lead us away and rape us? Because if you do, that is so not DRACO-tastic."

Blaze laughed "No, Drake, I wanna show you some ape bones."

Drake and his cousins gasped in astonishment "Cool, Blaze. Apes have been extinct since Malafor returned, ma told me!" Drake was awestruck

Really? My mom never told me how the apes became extinct. How'd it happen, Drake?"

Drake then scratched his finely-scaled, humanoid chin, before talking in his usual mannar-fast tongued and near-impossible to understand "Well the thing is: I do know, but I don't know,I do know, but I don't know, But I don't know, because this thing like happen' for something or nothin' that they didn't know nothing about. What happened was: Malafor returned from the Well of Souls and the apes were like welcoming him back, but Malafor cursed them for being so greedy AS A JOKE...and they like turned undead and forced to feed off the power o' others and the like. And everybody who fights them today is like 'Not our fault you were so greedy 'n' ugly , your greedy and ugly in the afterlife.'"

Blaze, though barely able to understand him, as usual, was awestruck by his historic information "Gods, my parents never tell me anything."

"Yeah, but no, but yeah, but no, but...no they don't tell us stuff we should know. Like this one time i asked if my father was like one of the guardians or another dragon and she still says I'm Shigi's son. I'm like 'liar, uncle Helix and aunt Jeenie told me you were always goin' down to the den, tryin' to get laid in the toilets, but everybody thought you were full o' shit and didn't wanna wanna get dirty.'"

Blaze knew Drake wouldn't stop his electric tongue until she had gave him some positive body-contact. She stood just before him as he rambled "Drake," she said, gaining his attention.

Drake, as of hearing her thoughts, put an arm out so Blaze could hop up, place her paws on his arm and lick him all over the face, gaining a moan and smile from him. Drakes eyes were half-closed and he began to drift off, intoxicated by her positive body contact.

She ceased licked and whispered with a voice like honey, "Drake."

"Y-e-s," Drake smiled, slowly and moaning-like

Blaze pecked his lips "Please shut up for an hour, will yah," she giggled softly with a sweet-tasting voice

"Erm... O...K," he giggled, slowly and weakly as he began to drift away, to the point where he had to lay on his back and bask in the remaining sunlight. Blaze, satisfied with her work, strutted away smiling, joining his awestruck cousins, staring with mouth agape

"How did..." Dasha and Pyro said in unison "Could you teach me how to do that?" the asked in perfect unison. Drake was left smiling on his back, slowly singing _Plastic Man_ by the Kinks terribly out of harmony, leaving his dragoness-friend and his cousins to dig around, finding intriguing ape skulls in the sand, barely lit by the sunset light.

**Author: I'll need a co-writer who can improve my stories details-environment-descriptions and the like, as I have a feeling I'm not good at that category. Drop me a line or PM if your interested. I love it when professional writers take control of my stories, like Iceclaw14. HAVE YOU READ MY 1ST STORY? She took what was great about it to begin with and then cranked it ten fold! **

**PAGE BREAK**

Vandora prepares her specialty meal-chili-infused crayfish, on the kitchen counter, when she turns to face her life-mate, and she was surprised to see him dressed to leave, in his typical attire-his hunting tunic and shoulder-belt and hood.

"Honey, where you going? Its nearly dusk," she gasped, a worried look on her face

Hunter approached her and gave her a gentle hug, rubbing her furry back "I'll be back at 8PM, honey, at the very most. I'v been called to an emergency meeting because they may be able to find Shigis' attacker-the one who tried to pick him off with a crossbow that day in the temples den," he explained in a soft tone, rubbing her back and shoulders.

Vandora smiled, her head rested on his shoulder "I hope they get her."

Hunter broke from the hug and eyed her curiously "How'd you know the assassin was female?"

Vandora went wide-eyed "Erm...Drake told me, when he and Blaze took Zan swimming," she explained, forming each word in her mind with great care.

Hunter smiled and departed from her sight, leaving her to finish preparing the seafood dinner.

**PAGE BREAK**

Meanwhile, the children ravage amongst the sand, finding astonishing ape bones in the mass. Among them were: Thigh-bones, rib-cages and the like, but not a single skull. however the group gasped in amaze, as too see Drake reach into the soft sand with his scaly hand and pull out an intact skull of an ape

Blaze and Dasha and Pyro stood before their humanoid friend and cousin, Drake "Whoa," they both said slowly and deeply in perfect unison

Drake held the skull to his head, comparing their shape with a smile "Ooh my gods. No wonder apes tried to take over the world," he cackled smiling at his cousins and dragoness-friend. Blaze, Dasha and Pyro's eyes slowly widened, as did their jaws hang, at the sight of the primate skulls eye-sockets glowing a poisonous green. "They were..._are_ so ugly, they needed to form an army and join the Dark Master to earn any respect," he cackled, looking at his cousins and lady-friend whilst pointing a clawed finger mockingly at the skull, which began to move its own jaw

"D-D-Drake," Dasha stuttered, quivering in obvious and severe terror

"Draky," Blaze said seriously, a rarity for her

"D-D-Drraake," Pyro frowned in severe terror "Err," he quivered with a crashed voice, pointing out the skull to his cousin.

Drake looked at the skull and narrowed his eyes, oblivious to the undead factor of it "Don't go given me skelly evals," he insulted, right before the skull flew out of his hands, as did the ones that Blaze, Pyro and Dasha collected earlier. The bones formed together magically and formed a whole ape skeleton cackling as any stupid ape did...dead or not.

"Ooh my gods," Drake shouted in utter terror.

Dasha and Blaze and pyro screamed like the girls they are, as to see twenty headless ape skeletons emerge from between the trees behind Drake.

Drake turned to Face the horde of undead primates and merely rolled his eyes, before drawing the gun his 'da' had lent him from his waistband.

The apes, having no clue what Drake had in his hand, surrounded the group. They stood with their backs to one another, forming a defensive square against the undead primates, surrounding them with mocking cackles.

Whilst Drake readied his gun, his cousins and Dragoness-friend snarled best as they could, for all the good it did them, and readied themselves for the apes to strike.

Drake, without thinking, discharged a round from his fathers gun, shattering the skull of the one skeleton that bore one, having little effect, causing him to growl in utter frustration.

"Wadda we do," Pyro screamed...not shouted, screamed

"I don't think we can take 'em all, you guys," Blaze shouted

Drake rolled his eyes, thinking they were oblivious of their inherited racial abilities "Blaze I have a question."

Blaze scoffed "What?"

"What is red, yellow and looks good on hippies?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the undead primates surrounding them

"What?" The three dragons asked in perfect unison, keeping their eyes on their attackers.

Drake smiled before yelling "FIRE!"

He unleashed a small barrage of flame on the small group of primates in front of him. The three dragons smiled and did the same, save for Blaze, who unleashed small explosive electric spheres, which exploded, shattering the apes permanently. The skeletons that caught fire at the hand of Drake and his dragon cousins ran around on fire before turning to ash. Three skeletons, standing before Drake in an 'attack-ready' stance. Drake smiled sinisterly as he conjured in his palms two small, but roaring, spheres of flame. he dropped them to his feet and kicked them at the undead primates with deadly accuracy. The spheres exploded on contact with the skeletons they jumped up and down in an effort to purge the flames. Their efforts were in vein as they too turned to ash.

Once the 1st wave of apes were purged, twice as many came with roaring cackles and surrounded the children. Just when all hope was lost, a gigantic dragoness, familiar to Drake glided overhead, sending down a barrage of fire, creating a hole in the swarm of skeletons, but being careful not to burn the children in the process.

"Alright, ma!" Drake shook his fist triumphantly. It was at that moment that a fairly-large dark dragoness glided overhead, sending down small toxic bombs. The bombs bursted on a small group of apes, melting them into poisonous cream.

"Yeah, mom!" Blaze screeched triumphantly, seeing Cynder gliding over head, a trail of darkness behind her.

One skleton managed to hop upon Drake, pinning him on his back and began scratching at his cloths. Drake growled as he kicked the attacker off. He stood up and drew his gun, shooting off its limb-bones individually, before he conjured a sphere of fire in his free hand and throwing it at the now-limbless skelly. Drake cackled sinisterly as he blew the smoke from the barrel.

The remaining skeletons charged for the children, Blaze and Drake easily dispatched them with her electric breath combined with his fire.

The two dragonesses landed before their children, serious expression on their face, gaining fearful expressions from the children.

"Aunt Venus!" Dasha and Pyro screeched, approaching their aunt, acquiring a happily-given nuzzle from her

Venus gasped, seeing tearings in her sons cloak and minor cuts on his skin, and rushed towards him. She knocked him off his feet with her massive head and began to lick him passionately "You alright, my boy?"

Drake rolled his eyes "Yah, ma, I'm alright," he growled, before his mother began to lick him all over the face, slobbering him "Ma!" he he said coherently, as his mothers tongue muffled his voice "Ma, your humiliating me before Blaze."

Blaze giggled at Venus, smothering her humanoid, scaly son, before her face went serious, turning her head to her mother and seeing her serious expression

"Blaze, you irresponsible little girl!" she snarled "I knew I shouldn't have told you 'bout this place before. Your father will be hearing about this."

Blaze hung her head "I wanted to show Drake and his cousins. It was just so interest..."

"And you," Cynder said in a serious tone, facing Drake "Draggin my daughter to this place-a place of unspeakable danger!"

"Don't you go giving me evals," Drake growled.

Blaze quickly stepped before her mother, nearly twice the size of her daughter "It-it's my fault, mom. I heard about this place and thought it was pure mith...but I was wrong. If Drake and his cousins weren't with me, I'd probably be dead by now," she whimpered "Blame me, mom. Blame me...not Drake. I dragged him here, not the other way 'round."

Cynder sighed "Fine, Blaze, well...your going to be punished, Blaze."

"I'm sorry, mom. I just wanted to show Drake around...get to know him...Is that too much to ask?" she questioned, hanging her head in sorrow. "Can I at least say goodbye to Drake?"

Cynder nodded

Blaze made her way to Drake, with his cousins and mother behind him and hopped up, wrapping her front legs and wings around him, before licking his neck affectionately. Drake playfully nipped the side of her neck in return, before they separated and smiled. Blaze returned to her mother and took to the sky with her. Drake smiled weakly and waved her off, though he knew all too well she could not see him.

"Get on my back, little man," Venus said. "Come on, Dasha, Pyro, I'll take you back to mommy."

and so Drake boarded his mother and took flight, Dasha and Pyro bringing up the rear

**PAGE BREAK**

**Time skip one hour later**

When the adults had put their children to bed, Spyro, Cynder, Venus, Shigi, Hunter and all three guardians gathered in the council chamber. Hunter sat in his small seat, as did Shigi, alongside Venus, laying on a foam mat for fully-grown dragons.

Volteer cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the three dragons, the troll and the anthro-cheetah, who were previously chattering amongst themselves on related and unrelated matters.

"Now, everybody, we have quite recently acquired evidence against Shigi's potential-assassin." Volteer lifted a mole detective from the floor and onto the gigantic table with his jaw. Volteer nudged him to speak.

"Well we have confirmed Shigis drink was most definitely spiked, not by the would-be-assassin, but by the barman, who we have in custody. His drink was spiked with a rare plant found only in the heavily-wooded areas of Twilight Falls and Avalar Valley."

As the mole spoke, Hunters jaw began to hang and his vision flashed back to the moment he found that rare plant in his bedside table. He felt a if something were eating him from the inside out slowly

The mole pointed a paw at Venus "His wife, lady Venus Oblivion Vanguard Sea, tells me the assassin in question is a blue cheetah." Venus nodded with a smile "And she herself managed to singe her tail as she pursued her that day in the den."

Venus giggled triumphantly

Hunters heart began to pound against this ribs, his breathing heavy. His vision flashed back to the moment he saw the missing fur on his wife tail.

Shigi held a teal, leathery arm up "And the killer is most likely the life-mate or relative of somebody I myself killed years ago in my service to Enola Carmeleon."

Before long, the groups discussion was interrupted, hearing the asmatic spasms of hunter, who took a 2letre jug of icy water from the table and began to passionately gulp down, before slamming the now-empty jug back on the table

"Hunter, relax. What in oblivion is wrong with you?" Volteer asked aloud, astonished.

Hunter recollected himself, a hurt expression on his face, before speaking "I think I know who the assassin is, lord Volteer," he whimpered. "My...life-mate," he plated his face on the table and sobbed beyond believe, gaining mouth-hung, wide-eyed expressions from all in the room, save for Volteer who growled

"You certain, Hunter?"

the now-whimpering cheetah nodded "How could she do this to me...and our cub?" Hunter planted his head on the table and broke out into uncontrollable sorrow.

The detective mole jumped up and down "We must apprehend Vandora immediately!"

Hunter quickly rose his head and a paw at the mole, cutting him off "No, please... let me. Vandora will understand me, send guards and she may resist aggressively. Please just let me bring her in. She trusts me."

Volteer processes his options carefully, before nodding "Very well, Hunter. You may bring your wife in. Take heed that she may spend an entire decade in the dungeon for attempted-murder."

Hunter bowed, his finely-furry face soaked in tears "Thank you," he said gratefully, his voice crashing in sorrow. I could use Spyro and Cynder with me just in case she takes it badly."

Cynder and her life-mate nodded "Least we can do, Hunter," she smiled.

"Meeting adjourned!" Volteer dismissed and all left the council room. As hunter walked with Spyro and Cynder at his side, his head hanging in shame and sorrow, the groups eyes were drawn behind them, hearing the thumping a an approaching dragoness, Venus and Shigi on her back, who came to a skidding stop before the two dragons and the anthro-cheetah.

"Your finally goin' to catch the bitch who tried to kill my little man aren't you?" she asked, fire in her eyes

"That 'bitch' is my life-mate, Venus!" Hunter snarled

"I want to see her behind bars. Shigi's so precious to me. You haven't a clue," she whimpered

Shigi was quick to comfort her, rubbing her neck and kissing the top of her head "Shh-shh-shh, Venus. My big hot draggy. I'm going to be fine. Hunter, Spyro and Cynder can deal with her. It's not our place."

Venus quickly piped up, whimpering "It is our concern, Shigi, we're involved!" she squeal, before collapsing to the grown on her gut in utter sorrow.

"Fear not, Venus, me, Cyn and Hunter will apprehend Vandora. Justice will be served," Spyro reassured, a weak smile on his face.

Venus got up, tears spilling from her eyes like a waterfall "I hope so," she screamed, before turning around and scurrying away, nearly dispersing Shigi as she rotated.

**PAGE BREAK**

**Author: I know, I know. I suck at mystery, but i am good at action/adventure/romance and war/horror/romance aren't I? Please tell me what genres and themes I am good at in opinion.**

Vandora and her cub lay on cushions, eating their seared and seasoned fish, when the doorway was darkened by Vandora's life mate, Hunter, a serious expression on his face.

Vandora smiled at the entrance of her male "Honey, come sit down. Plenty left for you," she invited joyfully, a smile on both hers and their cubs face. Hunters un responsiveness combined with his serious face gained concern from Vandora and their cub, Zan.

"Zan," Hunter eyed his cub "Go up to your room, Zan. I don't want you to see this."

Zan became fearful of his fathers expression and tone of voice and scurried away, up the stairs to his room. Hunter waited until his cub was out of sight and earshot, before he turned to Vandora

"Honey...I..." He was cut off by Spyro and Cynder worming past his feet and standing before him, facing Vandora with with mild snarls "We know you did, honey."

"Shigi is our friend, Vandora! And you try and kill him," Cynder shrieked, snarling

"Shigi was only following orders when he killed. He never willingly killed. He was being used by the Troll Queen. You make me sick!" Spyro snarled.

Vandora sprung furiously from her cushion and attempted to leap out the door Hunter was standing in, aiming for the small gap above him. Hunter leaped upwards and wrapped his arms and legs around her. They both plummeted and rolled outside the house several times.

Hunter squeezed her tight countering her struggles

"I can't go to prison, baby!" she shrieked, trying to wriggle free of her loves grasp

"It's OK, honey. Your only charged with attempted-murder one. Its just ten years, honey, and me and Zan can come and visit," he reassured, trying his best to restrain her in his arms and legs. His efforts were in vein, as she rolled them both over and pressed her dagger-sharp claws at his neck, cat-growling furiously.

"Honey, you aren't going to be treated as you may think," he reassured

"I don't care. Prison is hell, baby," she whimpered

"Honey, listen. All you have to do is spend five ten years tops in the dungeon. You wont be treated like the typical criminal, I promise. when your time is over, you will be forgiven," he reassured. Hunters life-mate eventually ceased her struggles, pulled him on his feet and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into into his furry chest. Before long, the temples dark dragon guards had flown in and approach, as did several cheetah worriers.

"Hunter, say goodbye to your wife. She's coming with us...to the dungeon," one of the guards demanded.

"J'just lemme and my cub say goodbye to her," he requested, holding Vandora in his arms.

The guard sighed, before nodding. Hunter handed her to the cheetah companions of the guards, who shackled her legs and arms, as Hunter scurried back into his house and returned with their cub, Zan. Seeing his mother in chains caused him to gasp and leap into his mothers bound hands. She whimpered as she nuzzled her cub, licking his neck

Zan hugged her neck "Don't go, mom," he plead

"It's okay, Zan. You and daddy can come visit me every few days. Mommy wont be gone for long, I promise," she cooed, before playfully biting her son on the neck. Hunter approached and his sobbing cub immediately jumped into his arms. Vandora nuzzled Hunter before breaking out into uncontrollable sorrow as the guards dragged the sorrowful mother and life-mate away.

Zan faced Hunter "We will visit mom...wont we?"

"Of course we will, Zan, I promise," he promised, tears spilling from his eyes like a waterfall before nuzzling his cub as best he could.

Zan looked into hunters eyes with his watering ones "Why were you and mom fighting?"

"Mommy...did something horrible, Zan. She needs to pay her debt to the realms, but we can visit her any time we please," he reassured his cub.

**(Author: I know the minor fight-scene at the end sucked, but like I have established many times before, I..suck...at...action and mystery. I can do anything but that. If somebody would like to help me improve, simply throw your review up, e mail or PM me. Also, please bare with me. I will bring a new threat into the world very soon-one which forces the dragons and tolls to unite, but not just yet. But I promise it will...WILL be epic.)**

**please tell me what you thought of this story up to this particular chapter as far as the following goes:**

**ACTION 1-10**

**DETAILS 1-10**

**MYSTRY 1-10**

**SEX 1-10**

**CHARACTERS 1-10**

**WAR 1-10**

**THE HUMANOID TROLLS 1-10**

**THE MARSH DRAGONS 1-10**

**1: Horrible**

**10: Best story you've read in awhile**


	37. Little Brother, Please Gimme Away

**~~Little Brother, Please Gimme Away~~  
><strong>

**I'd like to thank **_**JourneyofShadows**_** for proofreading and editing this chapter **

**(Authors note: So sorry this is in late, but I am having difficulty with my Internet at this very moment. Plus I am trying to have at least half of the chapters in this story proof-read. Also, if anybody would like to ask me questions about my work, any kind of questions, feel free to PM me.)**

No updates until I have 60 reviews in total for this story. You can submit an anonymous review, thereby not needing an account or, even, personnel details of any kind

In the Voldor Desert fort, General Victor Fowl, the queen's hand of the desert, overlooks the burning of the dead grublins and gremlins, who attacked just a mere hour ago. The creatures, who now char in roaring, ten-foot-high fires, had claimed the lives of one hundred of Victor's men. His heart near-breaks at the sight of his most loyal soldiers being stripped of their guns, swords, ID tags and ammo, then being wrapped in linen and dropped in a twenty-foot-wide, square mass grave. Victor was brought back into his typical, collected state by the voice of his right-hand-troll, Dimitri

"General, the dog tags of our fallen comrades will be sent to their families as soon as another zeppelin arrives to drop off our supplies," he stated.

Victor, riding his ever loyal mount, turned to his right-hand-troll. Dimitri could see the sadness in his expression and became concerned for his commanding officer and friend "Sir?" he tried to gain the generals attention, baffled by his unusual state of being. "Is something wr-"

"They almost had us. They took the lives of 100 soldiers...out of 300. They took the battle to the innards of this fortress, and all because they caught us off guard," the general almost cried. The thought that he almost failed his, queen, his kingdom, and his family, as well as failing the families of the fallen soldiers. "From now on, Dimitri, we have gongs in the towers, Spotlights, snipers, and tripod guns in all directions. We never get caught sittin' 'round on our leathery asses, swigging mead, and singin' folk songs...got it!"

Dimitri pulled an awestruck expression at his companions behavior. "Sir why are you act-"

Victor pointed at the caved-in tomb behind him. "They almost opened the tomb. We were inches away from failing our species, our families and our queen! The ancient army..." Victor cut off and took a look around. He noticed a majority of his men looking at him, whilst carrying out their duties of maintaining newly-installed, four-barreled flak canons and tossing corpses onto fires. He then turned to look down at his companion on the ground. "I'll tell you later, Dimitri. Meet me by the dreadwing stables, tonight. So long as you can keep a secret...You can keep a secret, can't you?" Victor questioned. Dimitri nodded in response. "Good, friend." Victor snapped the reins and Amber knew to take him back to his fort, reading her rider's mind. As she walked away, Victor looked down at his companion "The stables, tonight, one hour after the day-shift's end and the night watches begin."

PAGE BREAK

Blaze slumbers on her fluffy, feather-stuffed bed on her side, her tail swaying and her legs twitching in sweet dreams. Spyro and Cynder stand before their slumbering daughter. For once, Spyro and Cynder awoke prior to their hyperactive, flirtatious, joking daughter. The two look at each other with a smile, as to see their daughter kick and moan in her sleep

"Touch me, and it's electric avenue!" Blaze growled in her sleep.

"Wakey wakey, Blaze," Cynder chuckled, causing her daughter to gasp awake

"What!" she panted, before sighing with relief and eyeing her mother maliciously. "Mom! I was having the best dream ever! I was a singer in Warfang and I got into this hot tub and...and..." Blaze's mind and expression went completely blank. "Now I lost my train of thought." Blaze planted a paw on her face. "I'm an airhead!" she shrieked, gaining a chuckle from her parents. "You guys aren't siblings are you?"

Spyro and Cynder gasped aloud at their daughter's question "Blaze!"

"Well, if it's not a personal question, am I the product of brothers and sisters bakin' cookies," she giggled.

"If it's not a personal question?" Cynder growled "How much more personal could you get, Blaze? Now get ready for class!" she ordered, her and her purple life-mate eyeing their daughter maliciously. Blaze smiled, casting her mother's words to the back of her mind. She got up and took some dried meat from the larder of their room. After finishing her meal, Blaze went behind her slightly lavish, magenta-changing wall. Behind it, where her parents could not see her, was a small wooden table, painted with glistening red paint. Sitting upon it was a large well of feminine, red-colored perfume with a cloth, soaked with it. Being a dragon, she had no opposable thumbs nor appendages to perfume herself. So she took the cloth in her claw and rubbed her armpits with it, before she dropped it on the stone floor and proceeded to roll in it like a canine, covering her body in the sweet-smelling liquid whilst she softly sang It's Raining Men. Her parents, laying on their bellies on their fur bed, tilted their heads, wondering why she was so eager to attend class. But then they looked at each other and thought of her humanoid boyfriend, Drake, and rolled their eyes with a sinister smile and a weak nod. Cynder then spoke up," Hope your not planning on...exploring with Drake today, Blaze."

"What have you got against Drake, mom?" Blaze scoffed.

"Young boys can be frisky. He's a half-breed. And he is a danger to you...enough said." Cynder spoke.

"Well how am I supposed to meet my soul-mate?" Blaze questioned her.

Cynder gazed into the eyes of her purple life mate and coiled tails with him "You'll probably have to meet yours to same way I met your father."

Blaze laughed through her nostrils "That was so stupid. You and dad were shackled by the Dark Master," she giggled. "What are the odds of me ever being shackled to anybody? The chances of ever being shackled to somebody of the opposite sex are like...a million to one."

Cynder and Spyro chuckled weakly "Actually, Blaze, in the real world, it's more like ten to one," Spyro chuckled "Your mother and I woke up with magic shackles around our necks."

Blaze emerged from her dressing wall, with her horns rings and her whole body dripping with perfume "Drake IS my soul-mate, daddy."

"I don't want my daughter out adventuring with a trigger happy half-breed," Spyro said with a serious expression "Trolls have been the number one threat to the peaceful realm for over a decade now, though the threat is slowly decreasing."

Cynder nipped Spyro on the neck hard, gaining a yelp from him as he faced her. He was awestruck at her serious expression she was giving him "Spy. Shigi, Drake's father, was our friend. We knew him. Remember? If it weren't for him, we may never have liberated the fishing colony on Dante's Freezer. If it weren't for him...ancestors knows what could have come out of that pointless conflict," Cynder reminded her purple life-mate

Spyro sighed, before he nuzzled her weakly "Cyn, Shigi may have been different, but he was just one troll out of millions," he said, loud enough for his daughter to hear. Spyro turned to his daughter with a serious expression, even more serious then before "You should stay away from Drake, Blaze," he almost growled "He's leading you astray. All young boys want is...you know what!"

Blaze gasped "No, daddy. Drake would never do that."

"Really? While me and your mom were spying on you and Drake, he mentioned the word 'Screw' I heard it loud and clear, Blaze. He's a potential pervert. And that speech disability of his...urg!" Spyro growled, reminding them of the first play-date Blaze and Drake first had.

"He was just joking, daddy. And that speech thing isn't his fault. He inherited it." Blazes eyes began to water with sadness

"I don't want him near you again, OK?"

"Daddy, no!" she shrieked. Blaze approached her father for a nuzzle. Sobbing beyond control. She licked his snout and Spyro nuzzled his daughter in response. Before long, Blaze laid her head on the back of his neck "Pwease don't take Drake away from me, daddy. I know him. I understand him. And he understands me. I asked him out, and he said 'yes' instantly. I don't think the dragons in the class would have accepted my offer if I asked them. Drake would never do anything to hurt me." She rubbed her head up and down her fathers neck whilst wrapping an arm around him. "Ground me, daddy, but don't take Drake away from me."

Spyro sighed and wrapped an arm around his daughter, and rubbed her back "Blaze, you're my daughter. If you were in my position, you'd think the same for your children. Know what I mean?" Blaze merely began to sob into his chest scales. Spyro then turned to Cynder for help with the situation. Looking into her eyes for help. Cynder told him, with her eyes, to allow Blaze at least the ability to see Drake in the safety of the temple and the academy, reinforced with a nod from her "Tell you what, Blaze, you can still socialize with Drake, but you can't go out wandering. Don't go following him into the woods and any other places where you can't be seen."

Blaze sniffled and gave her father a lick on the neck and a weak smile "Thanks, daddy. You've done a great deal for Drake and me." With that, Blaze chose the moment to turn towards the door of their room, before she turned her head around to face her parents "Seriously though, are you guys brother and sister? 'Cause there's something wrong with me. My mind keeps going blank."

Spyro and Cynder cackled "No," Cynder said. "Mommy's more respectful than that."

"What ever helps you sleep at night, mom."

PAGE BREAK

At sunrise, all in the temple had risen, the children learn their elements in the academy, whilist the adults enjoyed some time to themselves: drinking and taking flights, and "baking cookies". Save for, of course, the newly engaged dragons, Jeenie and Volteer. They slumber, calmed by each others warmth, sleeping with their under-bellies pressed, their tails coiled and wings wrapped around one another. Meanwhile, Dasha and Pyro slumber on a small white fur in the corner of the room. They sleep back to back, as Pyro has nearly no trust left for his deviant twin sister, fearing she will try some of her "female healing" on him. Volteer awoke with a long groan, as he pulled away from Jeenie's warmth and got up, his body cracked all over as he began his stretch. When he finished cracking, Volteer looked at the mammoth-sized, thick glass window of his room, he now shared with his life-mate and her children, and gasped at the time, which he could tell by the sunlight.

"By our ancestors, I'm late, tardy, delayed, behind schedule, crap-crap-crap," he rambled, pacing around the room, waking Jeenie and her children. Volteer nudged Dasha and Pyro from their bed "C'mon, children. Your...we're late for school!"

Jeenie awoke with a groan and smiled weakly at Volteer "Relax, baby, we have plenty of time," she assured him, "Calm down, okay? I don't like it when your in this state of panic and...rambling all in one," she giggled.

Dasha and Pyro began to ravage through the larder of Volteer's room, doing everything to get ready for their day at the academy.

Volteer approached them, panic in his breathing, "Come, children, we can have some food in the academy, my treat. We must go!"

Dasha and Pyro then joined Volteer, walking at his feet, as he approached Jeenie for a brief nuzzle. The side of their heads rubbed, before he licked her muzzle and began to walk out the door, Dasha and Pyro at his feet.

Pyro stopped in his tracks, realizing he forgot something. "Crap, I don't have makeup on!" he shrieked.

Dasha smiled and faced him and coiled her tail around his neck, half-dragging him away "Neither do I, Pie, but let's go, you can last a day without it."

When Volteer passed through the door of his room, he began to walk down the hall, Dasha and Pyro slightly ahead of him, when he was stopped in his tracks by the sinister giggling of his new life-mate. He looked back around and saw her waiting by the threshold of his...their room, with a small strip of fur hanging by her tail-scythe. Volteers eyes shot open, surprised to see her slowly rub the fur on her sex, moaning and smiling at him.

"Fiancée, have a whiff...for luck," she smiled, before she, with one swing of her tail, threw the heavenly-smelling fur at Volteer, landing it on his snout.

He took a whiff, whilist Dasha and Pyro were already walking ahead of him towards the academy. He swayed his tail at the smell of his new love's scent. "Why thank you, my love," he thanked, his voice muffled by the **-infused fur. He turned away and walked down the hall. Every few minutes, keeping the fur with him, he took deep inhales through his nose, making his tail shake and back muscles to flinch. Luckily Pyro and Dasha could not see him, as they were far to ahead.

"My oh my, is she naughty," Volteer said to himself before heading into the direction of the academy with the heavenly-smelling fur still on his snout.

PAGE BREAK  
>Jun 30th<p>

Meanwhile, Helix and his flightless, scale-less daughter, clinging to his back, recently flew over Warfang. He decided to land and stop for a beverage in one of the many dozen bars, or a binge in the market-stalls, to refresh himself for the journey to Twilight Falls and attend his sister's wedding anniversary.

Kiara scans the city, astonished at the mere size of the Dragon City "You used to live here, daddy?" she shrieked, "It's incredible! I've never seen a better sight such as this city."

"This is where me and your aunts used to get into trouble for thrills. We went to the academy here, too. But daddy was born in the Fire Dragon's Temple," he explained as he came in for landing.  
>He lowers his claws and flaps passionately to slow down as he landed on a roof-dome of one of the taller buildings. When he finally made his way down, he walked through an avenue of stalls, vendors were moles and cheetahs, selling jewelry, exotic foods and the like. As he browsed in the stalls, his eyes shot open, surprised as to see three trolls of The Purple Vulture Resistance, dressed in purple cloaked and black ranger-helmets, walk through the street, one in question was in a black leather uniform and wore a sea-captain-like hat with a purple feather and used a steel scepter to support himself, though he seemed very able. All the dragons merely looked, as nearly all knew of their alliance with the troll's Purple Vulture Resistance of Dante's Freezer and kept their distance. Helix, however, worked up the courage to approach the three trolls, knowing who the uniformed figure was.<p>

The trolls stopped in their track and kept their hands on their side-arms, fearing the gigantic dark-dragon "Samuel Van Vulture," he shrieked

Samuel scratched his stubbly, leathery chin "Do I know you, dragon?"

"Helix Oblivion Vanguard Sea, remember? The colony liberation of Dante's Freezer? Den Vax's defeat? C'mon you remember my sisters and me."

The troll's eyes immediately shot open. "Ah, Helix, you are the older brother of Venus O'Van Sea. I remember when she had her child in my little fishing paradise," he giggled "She licked me all over the face in joy and wouldn't stop. Has your sister always been so...'ow do I say it respectively? Erm..."

"Ditzy?" Helix finished his sentence.

"Yeah. So what bring you to the Dragon City?" Samuel asked.

"I have intel documents for Volteer's hands and eyes only, as he is the leading guardian is he not? But I have no clue where he is," Samuel said, giggling, and rubbing the back of his neck.

"He's in the Twilight Falls Dark Dragon's temple, my favorite place. I'm heading there right now. You can get on my back. There's plenty of room," Helix offered.

Van Vulture shrugged "Sure beats walkin'. C'mon, men." Van Vulture began to walk but was cut off by one of his personnel guard, stepping infront of him

"Forgive me, master, but should we trust this dragon we hardly know?"

"Hardly know!" Samuel shrieked "This dragon and his sisters are part of the reason we now control the free village of the peace-loving fishing colony of Dante's Freezer. If it weren't for the dragon species, we would be still freezing our leathery arse's off in an ancient ruin."

The body-guard bowed "Forgive me, Van Vulture."

The resistance leader and his body-guards boarded Helix, Samuel on his neck and his men clinging to his sides. Kiara was taken in her fathers talons, carefully of course, and he ran down an empty street before he took to the sky.

PAGE BREAK  
>Jun 30th<p>

Drake is escorted by his gigantic mother, Venus, to the temple's academy. When the mother and her humanoid child stand before the mammoth doors of the academy, they exchange a long, reassuring nuzzle.

"Be safe, my baby," Venus whispered, "Don't you go astray with that lady-friend o' yours. What's her name?"

"Blaze, mom," Drake rolled his eyes, whilst stroking his dragon mother's muzzle "And she is not what you think."

"Blaze, yeah. I don't mind you being friends with her, but please pwomise mommy you'll say no to her every once in a while," she cooed

"Erm...no, but yeah, but no, but yeah, but no, but yeah I will promise, but I should've actually been in that area with Blaze, because something happen' for somethin' or nothin'. What happen was: Me, Dasha, Pyro and Blaze went to explore, like fiddling 'round with ape skulls and the like. And I held one in my hand that started to come alive and I'm like 'Don't be given me evils.' So it was her fault but, yeah, but I think I might have a thing for her or somthin' or nothin'."

Venus licked her son on the face "You think she could be your other-half," Venus giggled "That's so cute," she cooed.

"Yeah she thinks I'm Draco-tastic," he laughed "Could I even invite Blaze 'round? Or she could take me to her place?" Drake asked, pleading with his eyes and smile.

Venus smiled, rolling her eyes "Sure," she nodded "but no more adventures!"

"Oo-kay," Drake giggled.

"Go get 'em, mommy's little man," she encouraged, before she nudged him towards the door.

Drake growled frustratingly as he approached the door "Please stop callin' me that, ma," he growled back at her whilist approaching the doors. Venus casted her humanoid son's comment from her mind and walked away, her tail swaying as she walked.

Drake pushed open the double, mammoth-sized doors with his hands and gazed upon his classmates, his cousins and his dragoness-friend, Blaze, standing before Volteer and the guardians. His late appearance gained the attention of the guardians, who turned their heads and greeted him with a smile, even Volteer

"Ah, Drake, please, please come in, youngin. It is an incredible, stupendous day to be learning the elements, yes?" Volteer said, his voice like honey, though, as usual, fast and almost hard to interpret.

"Erm...sure. Gods are you on happy-potions or somethin' or nothin'?" Drake chuckled and smiled weakly, confused by Volteer's sudden smiling at him. He approached his place in the line with his cousins. When Drake stood in his place, his cousins at his feet, he turned his head to Blaze, as to hear her 'psst' at him. He looked at her with a weak smile and she smiled back more widely. Her smile and body language alone was asking Drake if he wanted to go exploring after class, like they usually do. Drake mouthed, "We will talk later." She took the near-silent words as music and they both faced the guardians with a weak smile, confused about seeing Volteer in his current, unusual mood. He was too happy, even for himself.

"Now, class, we will, to the best of our ability, take the fisrt steps into mastering your abilities, should some of you have the courage and are willing to place much effort forward in doing so, you will be powerful dragons and...half breeds," Volteer announced proudly, averting his attention to Drake as he finished the sentence.

"Don't you go callin' me a half breed or something or nothin' or some other thing. because you are well gonna get beatings," Drake threatened, with his usual Volteer-rivaling voice

He looked down at the scaly, humanoid child of Venus's, having ignored his threat. "1st, Drake O'Van Sea, son of Venus and Shigi O'Van Sea."

Drake approached Volteer with his hands met, slightly trembling in nervousness, yet he stood before the electric guardian and looked up at him. "Gods, Volteer, I could barely unleash Flames, I doubt I have thunder, ice or somthin' or nothin'," he doubted himself in his usual tongue.  
>Jun 30th<p>

"Now, now, Drake, no neph-student of mine is going to have doubt in their hearts, pure-bred or no," Volteer reassured with a weak smile, shaking his head as he nearly called Drake his "nephew".

Drake caught Volteer's words and looked up at him with a poisonous expression, "What did you call me, you old light-bulb or somethin' or nothin'?"

"Your...aunt has asked to tie the knot, so to speak," Volteer said with a happy expression, oblivious to Drake's anger.

"Whaaat?" Drake gargled his dragon-like, troll-sized throat.

"I wouldn't want a nephew of mine not succeeding in the elements now, would I?"

"Don't you go callin me that, teach. I wont have an uncle like you-a ridiculing oldie. Now let's just learn the elements or somethin' or nothin', shall we, hmm? Time's-a wastin' here."

Volteer was taken aback by Drake's poisonous words. He hung his head and sighed 'Will he EVER accept me as an uncle? Just because he is half-troll and half-dragon doesn't mean he should act this way ,' Volteer thought. "Very well," he sighed aloud. "Close your eyes and clear you mind, Drake, and think only electricity." Drake obliged and pointed his nose to the ceiling, his eyes shut tightly, his mind as blank as fresh parchment. "Breath slowly and deeply, youngin, and allow the element to consume you and then...unleash it."

Drake did so for a good 5 minutes before sighing with frustration and threw in the towel, so to speak. He crossed his arms and gazed at the gigantic electric guardian, "I ain't got power or somethin' or nothin', that's for damn sure."

Volteer shook his head. "Fear not Drake, as you may have an additional element yet." Volteer spoke, turning his head to Cyril "Let's see if you have ice within you, youngin."

"Yes, fire and ice can be used against all enemies, when used correctly at the correct moment," Cyril explained with his usual 'silver-back' tone, standing before Drake

Drake smiled and nodded slowly, happily thinking about learning Ice "I can see myself using ice, Cyril." Drake enthusiastically returned to his blank-minded stance before the Ice Guardian He began to breathe deeply and heavily, whilist Cyril let loose a glistening, cold mist over Drake, gaining a gasp of shock from him when he opened his eyes

"Don't go breathin' me evils," he growled, gaining a giggle from a young electric dragoness in the class. "Yeah. I've seen you walkin' 'round Wafang with your tail up!" he pointed, gaining a gasp of insult from the dragoness and a giggle from his classmates

"Why you half-bred..."

"Calm, class. Drake, I am merely sharing my knowledge of the elements. Close your eyes and allow me." Drake shrugged before he returned to his previous stance. Cyril returned to spreading his cold, glistening mist over him. Before long, Drake began to glow a strong silver. The ground he stood on froze and his eyes began glowing blue. He opened his eyes, feeling the utter coldness of Ice in his palms.

"Ooh ancestors," he shrieked, seeing freezing mist rise from his hands. "I still can't believe I can use fire and ice. I am well going to be freezin' some grublins in me free time. I'm like a great big meltin' pot," he cackled aloud. Before long he managed to elevate his skill to produce a consistent stream and freeze the floor around him with his wrists meeting to create the stream. His classmates, his cousins, lady-friend and the guardians cheered as too see him create a frozen wall around himself. Drake could barely hear their cheers before he weakened the ice with his fiery hands and shattered it with his kicks. He took a bow to his cheering classmates.

"Nicely done, child," Cyril praised aloud "One day, if you focus, you will be a master of ice, though you are only half-dragon."  
>Jun 30th<p>

"This is gonna be Draco-tastic."

It was then Cyril decided it was the correct time to shoo Drake back with his classmates. He faced Blaze with a weak smile "Step forward, lady Blaze, and we shall set free your secondary ability. Blaze slowly stepped forward towards the guardians. She felt nervous and began to slow her pace and turn her head back and, to her surprise, saw Drake, his dragon cousins at his feet, wink at her and mouth, "You'll be great. Go on." With that encouragement from her humanoid friend, she stood before the guardians with a smile. Drake rejoined his place between his cousins immediately.

"Next up, Blaze, daughter of Spyro and Cynder," Volteer announced. All clapped weakly as Blaze took her place before the guardians, save for Drake who clapped more passionately, causing her to look back at him and smile, bouncing her brows

PAGE BREAK  
>Jun 30th<p>

Meanwhile, Helix approaches the gigantic, tower-like temple on the cliff, the troll resistance leader and his two bodyguards on his back, and his daughter in his tight, safe claws. "There it is trolls, the Dark Dragon's temple of Avalar. Volteer's definitely there, teaching the younglings, being sweet on my older sis...Electric old horn-dog," he laughed. "Can't believe she wants to marry him. The guy is ancient. He was me and my sisters teacher when we were barely more than hatchlings...He's that old."

"Will he be able meet us immediately? I have got problems on Dante's Freezer that require his assistance," The troll leader yelled, heavy wind rushing across their ears

"What kind of problems? That female tyrant Enola still tryin' to dislodge you from the fishing colony? If I were her, I'd get laid and get over it," He laughed, "I don't wanna argue with my daughter around."

"Oh, I don't mind, daddy," she said, too busy enjoying the view beneath them "Talk 'bout what you like. And, incase you're wondering, trolls, I know about sex," she giggled, still enjoying the view from her fathers paw, gigantic from her point of view. She grasped his leathery talons, but her fear of falling was overpowered by her astonishment of the beautiful realms.

"You should not make jokes about the Queen of Valdin. Don't you read history books and scrolls? She didn't even woo a male to have her son, Prince Zakan. She was artificially impregnated," Samuel reminded.

Helix froze, dumbfounded at Van Vultures trivia on the sinister queen. "Artificially what? You mean...she magically...got...pregnant?"

"No, no, no, no. Trolls have the technology to harvest male-jelly and freeze it. If a she-troll would like to have children, and has no life-mate, she can simply buy some from an alchemist."

"Urg," Helix stuck out his tongue "I don't know whether to be astonished or disgusted. That is an amazing alternative for the female troll community, but It is kinda gross even for trolls. Some troll women must be so ugly to resort to that sort of method to get pregnant," he laughed.

"We trolls may be disgusting, ape-figured, advanced warlords, but take heed, dragon, as we are quite easily offended," Samuel warned, his words almost like poison. "And she didn't even love her son as all troll mothers should. When the Queen of Blood was destroyed, Zakan burned with it and she did not care. She merely called her son a coward, worthy of neither pity nor mercy, for dying with the airship."

Helix felt a dagger in his hear, guilty about his tasteless joke he threw earlier "Apologies, Samuel, I am a comedian, of course."

"I'll forgive you 'cause I like your stand up acts. But no more warnings!"

PAGE BREAK  
>Jun 30th<p>

Spyro and Cynder take a load-off in their room in the temple, having left their daughter in the care of the guardians' capable hands. Cynder receives a sensual massage from her purple life-mate, walking atop her and massaging her with his feet. She was enjoying his novice attempt at a rub, slowly swaying her tail and digging her claws into the fur he laid on. Suddenly, their relaxing moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Urg," Cynder moaned, disappointed.

Spyro began to approach the door "I'll get it, Cyn. You stay 'n' relax." Spyro opened the door with his tail, revealing Hunter standing at the threshold, his cub hugging his leg. Spyro greeted him with a wide smile "Hunter, what is it, friend?" Spyro's smile was purged by a slightly-sorrowful expression from Hunter, hanging his head.

"I...I've come to give you and Cynder your assignment from the guardians. You have been assigned to aid our troll allies on Dante's Freezer." Hunter replied, sniffling in sorrow.

Cynder smiled as best she could, trying to comfort their anthro-cheetah friend "We're dreadfully sorry for your life-mate, Hunter. She seemed so sweet and generous-the last one you'd think of as a would-be-killer. We hope she'll be let loose soon."

Hunter smiled weakly "Thank you, Cynder, but words of comfort won't soothe the face that I have a cub to raise alone for the next decade, at least me and him can visit her weekly."

Spyro was first the realize that they had a daughter and responsibilities at home "But who will care for Blaze while we're on our mission? We can't just leave her. She is not of age to be legally left home alone."

Hunter scratched his chin, pondering "I believe the guardians are always willing to care for the children of heroes such as yourselves," he recommended "They wouldn't mind having Blaze in their care for a couple o' days."

Spyro turned to his female and exchanged a few silent words before turning back to Hunter with a smiling nod "We'll be there," Cynder said.

"For sure," Spyro nodded.

"Volteer will be pleased," Hunter sniffled as he walked away.

Spyro gently shut the door behind him "Poor guy," he felt sorry for Hunter. "Has to raise a child alone for 10 years from now."

Cynder coiled her tail around his and licked his neck "At least now we can get some action. Haven't been to Dante's Freezer since...before Blaze was born."

PAGE BREAK

Meanwhile, in the room she shared with her humanoid, scaly son and troll husband, Venus lays flat on her belly with her legs forming a gigantic 'X' and her wings relaxed as she receives an awkward, yet enjoyable massage from Shigi. However, neither cared of the way Shigi gave the rub, as they celebrated the capture of Shigi's would-be-assassin. They giggle sinisterly, picturing her rotting in the temple's dungeon for what she had done to Shigi. But, at the same time, felt sorry for her male, Hunter, who must now raise his cub alone for the coming years. Venus moans aloud, swaying her tail across the gigantic fur she laid on, receiving a rapid slapping from her troll life-mate. Venus moaned in disappointment as Shigi dismounted her and approached the door to answer a knock

"You get back here, widdle teal man, and finish me!" she demanded

Shigi playfully scoffed as he turned to Venus and began to walk backwards towards the door "C'mon, Venus. Door knocks, I can't ignore it. Not even that time we were...doin' that thing with the icecream and...never mind," he cackled as he stood before the door. He opened it, revealing Hunter standing at the threshold with a damp face and eyes

"Aye don't believe it,"Shigi near-sung at the end of his sentence, gaining a narrow-eyed look from Hunter "If it ain't the furry man whose furry ** jailbird nearly killed me,"

"That 'furry ** jailbird' is my life-mate and mother of my son, you troll bastard," Hunter growled.

Shigi scoffed "You're lucky I didn't shoot 'er myself, boy-o. I wasn't named the Cloaked Widow Maker for nothin'," Shigi said with a poisonous voice, his arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe. "Watcha want, Hunter?"

"Who is it, mama's tongue?" Venus asked from her sleeping fur across the room, giggling.

Shigi turned his head behind him towards his gigantic life-mate "It's Hunter and his cub, Zan. And stop callin' me that, Venus!" he growled "especially with somebody at the door."

Hunter piped up, "Everybody knows what you and Venus do, troll."

Shigi went wide-eyed before the anthro-cheetah "They...do?" Hunter nodded with a sinister smile, pay-back for the trolls earlier ignorance "Urg," Shigi moaned, before he belted his head on the doorframe.

Hunter giggled under his breathe "Anyway, I came to tell you that Volteer has ordered you and Venus to the defense of our allies on Dante's Freezer, the Purple Vulture resistance."

Shigi rubbed his now-hurtin' head "But who will look after Drake while we are on our mission, you furry idiot?" Shigi asked

Hunter chose the perfect moment to express his idea "The guardians? It's no trouble for them-they had to take care of a whole new generation of eggs."

Shigi scoffed "They can't even protect eggs from bein' smashed by a bunch of bird-brained filthy apes."

"What about your family on Dante's Freezer? The fishing colony is in the safe hands of the Purple Vulture resistance," Hunter advised.

"They're too busy. They work for the leader of the Purple Vulture himself, Samuel Van Vulture. They couldn't possibly care for Drake, furry man. And I ain't puttin' my son in the care of the guardians, because one, as I mentioned before, they failed to guard eggs from an army of poorly-trained, hairy dumbasses. Two, I've been hearing of Drake being ridiculed. So how will he cope with the other children the guardians will be caring for while their parents are in Dante's Freezer?"

Hunter shrugged "Spyro and Cynder are putting Blaze in the guardians care. So they must by trustworthy."

Venus, hearing the argument between the former Widow-Maker and the anthro-cheetah, got up from her gigantic fur and stood behind her two-legged life-mate. She gave Shigi a playful nip on the neck, but, instead, nearly consumed his head, forgetting what a gigantic dragoness she is "Venish," he muffled.

Venus came back into reality and removed her jaws from him "Sorry, little man," He apologized with a giggle "Drake'll be OK in the guardians care, Shigi. If we're needed to defend our allies, then...so be it."

Shigi sighed and gave his dragoness a stroke on the snout, whilst facing Hunter "Fine, Drake will be in the care of the guardians while we're in Dante's Freezer."

Hunter took a bow "He needs you to leave tonight. He says to take all you need to fight the queen's legions heading for the fishing colony." With that done, Hunter and his cub departed for the temples dungeon to visit Vandora, Shigi's would-be-assassin, and hunters wife.

Shigi gently shut the door behind Hunter and his cud, and turned to his gigantic life-mate "You trust Drake in the guardians care, baby? They barely trust me. How do you think they'll see Drake -the Widow-Maker's son- as? Hmm?"

"Volteer will be Drake's uncle soon, Shigi. I dunno who's gonna give her away. Our mom and dad are dead."

PAGE BREAK  
>Jun 30th<p>

After Helix had dropped off the resistance leader and his personal guard, he and his leathery Marsh Dragon daughter walk through the stony halls of the Twilight Falls Dark Dragon's Temple in search of Jeenie, the wife-to-be of Volteer and Helix's older sister.

"Whats Aunt Jeenie like, daddy?" Kiara asked, stepping lively at her gigantic Dark Dragon father's feet, admiring the architecture of the temple's interior

"She's the nicest dragoness i know, Kiara...Save for your mother, of course," Helix explained "She kept me warm before I met your mother. She sheltered me and your aunt Venus. But, I must admit, she's kinda evil," he giggled

Kiara eyed her father confusingly, still walking alongside him "Kinda evil?"

"Yeah," Helix laughed, recalling moments from his childhood "This one time, Me and your aunt were like your age, we were having play dogfights, riding the up-drafts around the temple, and I plumetted to the ground, pretending to be dead. I freaked her out and when I came to and laughed, she totally tried to killed me for making her worry."

Kiara giggled "She sounds like a psycho, daddy."

"Nah...just semi-evil."

Helix and his daughter crossed paths with a Dark dragoness

"Excuse me, ma'am. I'm looking for Jeenie O'Van Sea, my sister."

The dragoness became wide-eye "By the ancestors. You're Helix O'Van Sea. The comedian!" she shrieked "I'm a big fan." She then looked down at the leathery, gorgeous dragoness at Helix's Feet "And this must be your daughter, Kiara." Kiara let out a weak smile at the dragoness "Your sister lives in room twenty-three, Helix, but before you go, could I have your paw-print?" she plead, nearly hopping off her feet

Helix smiled "Of course. You got any ink?"

"Yeah, in my side-bag." The dragoness took out the inkwell from her side-bag and helix painted his paw. He held up his now-wet paw before the dragoness

"Where do you want it?"

The dragon tunred tail to Helix and lifted her tail, being careful not to expose her hidden sex "On my tail-base."

Helix became disgusted "I beg your pardon."

"On my **. Please please please please please please please please," she plead aloud

"Alright, alright." Helix then pressed his paw on the dragoness's hip, close to her vaginal hiding place. As soon as he was done, the dragoness turned her head and proceeded to blow it dry.

"Thanks. I'll never take a shower again," she shrieked, before she ran away with a skip in her step.

Kiara watched from her position at her father's feet, awestruck at what she just witnessed "Are all Dark Dragonesses like that, daddy?" she asked as they both watched the dragoness leave happily with a skip in her step. Helix was awestruck when the dragoness turned her head back at him as she ran and bounced her brows.

"Erm...no, sweetie. She was most likely in heat. C'mon. We've got to find your aunt."

Helix and his daughter, before long, stood before the door of the room Jeenie and her children shared with Volteer. Before slapping the door with his tail, as he planned to do, he faced his tiny daughter, "Now, Kiara, you behave when you meet your aunt, OK? You may even get to meet your cousins, Dasha and Pyro, too. But don't worry, because they're light-hearted."

Kiara forced a smile and nodded "Yes, daddy."  
>Jun 30th<p>

Helix smiled "There's daddy's girl," he said before pecking her little head. Helix then turned to the door and slapped it twice with his tail. He waited anxiously for a good 10 seconds before the door was answered by the gigantic blood-red dragoness who was his older sister

Jeenie gasped joyfully at the sight of him, "Helix!"

"Sis!"

Jeenie, without thinking, ran up to him and squeezed him as tight as possible, whilist licking his neck. He did the same before they both laid their heads on each others necks. "So glad you came!" she shrieked, unwilling to let go of his warmth. She began to squeeze him even harder than she had ever before "Sis!" Helix choked "It's nice to see you, but please let me go. You're choking me to death here."

Jeenie finally let him and go and he let out a gasp a relief "Sorry, little bro," she chuckled. Jeenie's eyes then wondered to the young Marsh Dragoness at Helix's feet. "Who's this?" Jeenie smiled weakly.

Helix gave his daughter a gentle nudge towards her aunt, "This is Kiara, my daughter, You haven't seen her since she was in my life-mate's womb."

Kira feared the blood-red-bodied, magenta-bellied, magenta-winged, gigantic dragoness, who almost dwarfed her father even. "H-h-hi," she stuttered

Helix noticed his daughter's discomfort and gave her another nuzzle "You don't have to be afraid of your aunt, Kiara. She's nice when she wants to be," Helix whispered sweet-sounding words to his daughter, before he gave her another nudge towards her aunt.

Jeenie lowered her head to Kiara "You don't have to be afraid, sweetie," Jeenie said, her voice like honey.

Kiara, after receiving another nudge from her father, approached her aunt and received a gently, cautious nuzzle from the gigantic dragoness.

"You remember me, Kiara?," Jeenie shook her head "Of course, you don't. You were just a heavy fetus at the time. Kicking my face from your mother's womb." Jeenie turned back to her younger brother "Please, come in," she plead, leading her brother and niece into Volteer's room. Helix and his daughter laid on a white fur in the corner and his daughter laid against his belly. Jeenie laid on the larger fur, suited for two fully-grown dragons in the center of the room and faced her brother. "I'm glad your here, Helix, I couldn't walk down that aisle without you there. Being in front of all those dragons, cheetahs and moles without..." Jeenie cut herself off, unsure if her brother would accept her request which brewed in her mind.

Helix eyed his sister curiously and somewhat concernedly, "Without what, big sis?"

Jeenie hung her head in response. "Never mind."

"No, sis, what? It's Okay. I'm your little brother. Hmm?" Helix then thought of a joke that almost always made his sister laugh "I'm your half-witted, ** brother."

Jeenie giggled weakly. She then took a few moments to recollect before facing him and saying, "Without somebody to give me away."

Helix smiled "Did you have to plead to me? I would pass off a chance to walk my older sister down an aisle at her wedding, especially because we have no parents."

Jeenie hung her head with a weak smile and shifted her paws on the fur "So, will you give me away, Helix?"

"Of course I will!" he shrieked.

Jeenie shed tears of joy as she rose up and licked her brother all over the face. Eventually she ceased her licks and squeezed him tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, widdle bro." Kiara giggled at the tender moment between her father and aunt, breaking up the moment. "What, Kiara," Helix playfully scoffed.

"You protest against me coiling tails with Sirrow, but you make out with your sisters. I thought you were better than that, daddy."

"Your Aunt Jeenie here has been doing that with me since I was your age... less, actually. So shut up!" Helix laughed, before his older sister gave him a playful nip on the flab of his neck "Where are you holding the wedding sis? I knew you were joking when you said 'the den', in the letter you sent...right?"

Jeenie's face went from playful to serious. "Erm...well, actually, I was kind of considering it," she said slowly, her voice nearly crashing.

"What! No sister of mine is going to be wed in a seedy old den, where people get drunk till they're gender-confused. You deserve only the best."

Jeenie sighed loudly in frustration and shrugs "Where the hell am I supposed to be married then, Helix?"

Helix hesitated, scratching his neck, before he was wide-eyed and joyful, as a thought came to him "Warfang! I'm still a comedian, sis. I can contribute and I can find you a palace or something to hold your anniversary."

Jeenie smiled widely and licked his neck. "Thank you so much, Helix!" she shrieked. Before long began to kiss up and down his neck, to the point of discomfort on Helix's part

"All right, sis, that's enough," he chuckled, slightly pushing her away

"Your nephews and your niece are going be happy to see you. Particularly Drake who has...how do I say this...got your jokes in his head, genetically and some sort of..."

"Speech difficulty," Helix cut in, laughing "I know." He then began an impression of his humanoid nephew "No, but yeah, but no, but yeah, but yeah, but no," he impersonated, gaining a giggle from his sister and daughter

"What's Drake like, daddy?" Kiara asked, giggling "The way your describing him, I'd say he has a screw-loose."

"Nah. He's just got a disability, sweetie. He inherited it from his father, Shigi."

"What's uncle Shigi like, daddy?"

Helix was about to tell his daughter about her troll uncle, but cut off, realizing the Swamp Dragons are victims of the troll crusade in the Dead Marshes. "Your uncle Shigi and your aunt Venus are somewhat...oddly-matched."

Kiara tilted her head in confusion "How so?"

"You'll see soon enough."

PAGE BREAK

Meanwhile, in the academy, It was time for the children to express their burning ambitions-aspirations and the like. Volteer first approached Blaze, being that she was in his particular elemental class "Blaze, youngin, little lady, princess," he rambled honey-tasting words, gaining a giggle from her, "What would you like to do in the future?"

Blaze bit her lip, before replying, "I would like to be a warrior, like my mom was...without the title 'Queen of Darkness' of course," she giggled.

"Very good, Blaze," Volteer praised. Volteer had gone across the line of pupils and each of them revealed their burning ambitions. Among them were: caterers, warriors, and even celebrities and the like. Before long, Volteer reached Drake, his dragon cousins at his feet, and faced Dasha "Dasha, little lady, baby, what would you like to be in your future?"

"A female general in the army."

He then faced Drake "What about you, nephew."

"You don't go callin' me that till I say so, Kay? Cause that is well just askin' for beatings."

Volteer casted his nephew-to-be's comment to the back of his head "Why? Don't you have any exciting ambitions, aspirations, enthralling dreams and...the like?"

Drake gasped joyfully, something popping into his humanoid head "Oh, no, but yeah, but no, but yeah. I do have aspirations or somethin' or nothin' or some other thing that I don't know nothin' about."

"So tell us. I'm sure it will be enthralling to hear, Drake," Volteer fast-talked

"Urg...I dunno. Me mind keeps goin' blank, due to my troll blood. I'm a dumbass," he growled, gaining a giggle from his classmates

"Whats going through your mind, young man?" Cyril asked, seeing if he could help with Drake decision

Drake scratched his neck scales "I'm...thinking about goin' home and..." Drake smiled weakly and tilted his head and moaned, "mmmmm...pullin' me sea dragon," he joked, gaining roar of laughter from all the pupils. Most of the pupils had fallen on the floor and laughed, clutching their bellies, fearing they might explode in laughter. Some even breathed as deep as they could, as they nearly starved of oxygen from laughter. It was when the laughter had calmed down a bit that Drake finally came to be serious...a rarity for him "Ooh my gods. I know. I know. I wanna be a comedian, like my uncle, Helix. He is, of course, one of the best comedians in the dragon species."

"Comedian! Much better, neph-sorry-Drake." Volteer then craned his head down to Pyro "What about you, Pyro?"

"Makeup artist," he said with a weak smile, which was purged by the giggles of his classmates and even his scaly cousin, and twin sister

"Why would you do that, child?" Volteer asked, astonished.

Pyro looked around and hung his jaw at the ridiculing laughs of his classmates. He began to quiver in humiliation, only just realizing that he had humiliated himself before his classmates and the guardians. He had finally worked up the courage to barely speak, "Because I...I'm good at it...putting it on," he said with a crashing voice, gaining another snicker from his classmates. Drake gave his cousin a worried look, as if feeling his humiliation and fear. All, even the guardians, seemed to snicker at Pyro...save for, astonishingly, Drake, who leaned down and gave him a stroke from the neck to tail-base, attempting to comfort his cousin. Pyro smiled weakly and gave him a quick lick on the face, silently thanking him

Volteer cackled "Child, it's more of a quirky hobby than a career."

Comforted by Drakes strokes, Pyro spoke up with a serious face, "No! At the end of some of the plays in the Warfang Theater, at the end, they say 'Makeup by somebody'. So it must be a kind of a job."

"Pyro," Volteer wheezed, laughing too hard to handle. "That's work for dragonesses. You're a young male!"

Whilist all pupils snickered, Volteer and the guardians laughed beyond control to the point of sorrow on Pyro's part, who hung his head. His eyes began to water. His desire to run out of the academy was only growing with their laughter.

Drake could sense the sorrow and fear radiating off of Pyro and eyed the guardians maliciously "So what if me cous' wants to be a makeup artist!" he growled, gaining some seriousness back from the guardians, who looked down at the humanoid, scaly creature "In Valdin, troll men make jewelry. So what's the big deal with Pyro being a makeup artist or somethin' or nothin' or some other thing?" Pyro's head had risen, astonished that his humanoid cousin was defending him. A smile began to grow on his face, as he wiped the tears off his face. "And just 'cause a male knows how to cook dinner, does not make him a dragoness or somethin' or nothin'. And just because a female troll knows how to repair turret rifles and change the oil in zeppelin engines, does not make her a dude!"

"Apologies, Drake. In the dragon realms, where us dragons rule with the moles and cheetahs at our side, we aren't open to such...quirkiness." Volteer began to cackle again.

"It's called: gender equality!" Pyro growled.

"So...you are half dragon, and half dragoness," Terador asked, tilting his head in confusion, gaining another loud snicker from all the pupils, save for Dasha and Blaze, who felt sorry for the sensitive young dragon.

Pyro took their snickers like a dagger in the gut, and gasped, tears spilling from his eyes like a waterfall. "I hate you all!" he shrieked, before running towards the gigantic wooden doors, crying.

Dasha was quick to follow her brother "Pie!" she yelled

Drake was quick to follow her. On his way out, he pointed at the guardians "You are well gonna get beatings for this, you old, stinkin' flatulents," he threatened the guardians "And you too, you rotten, crusty minges!" he threatened the snickering pupils before he exited the academy through its gigantic door, which was still groaning towards shutting from the earlier exit of Dasha and Pyro. As Drake ran after his dragon cousins, Blaze watched him leave with a weak smile thinking, 'Such compassion for his cousins. And yet mom and dad think he's a monster'  
>Drake and Dasha ran after the sobbing young dragon for a good 5 minutes. Eventually though, they cornered him in a dead-end hallway. Pyro could merely stand before his twin sister and humanoid cousin. Sobbing like the heart-broken dragon he was. His sister was the first to approach her crying brother<p>

"Pie, please stop cryin'," she coed, her voice as honey-coated as she could make it.

Pyro slowly approached his sister and nudged her for a cuddle "They're a bunch of jerk-offs," he sniffled, laying his head on the back of her neck, and she did the same with him.

"Don't listen to a word Terador says, 'cause I know he spanks his monkey in the pupil's lavatory," Drake reassured.

"I'm never going back to the academy...Never!" Pyro near-wailed, as his sister took a paw and rubbed his back.

"Pie, they're just a bunch of morons."

"I'm quitting the academy Dasha!" he wailed, tears spilling down his face and onto his sister's scales, "What's the point of me being there anyway?"

"Cous', you won't master fire if you don't," Drake piped in,"And I loved the plays in the Warfang theater. Screw those pupils!"

Pyro broke from his sister's warmth and faced his scaly, humanoid cousin. Tears spilling from his face like a waterfall,"Drake, your father Shigi may think general-equality-like, but we're dragons!" he cried, "An entirely different culture all together."

Drake shrugged "Then how'd me ma, a dragon, and me da, a troll, 'ave me...hmm?" he asked, a clawed hand on his chest "They thought it was physically impossible for trolls and dragons to make babies," he laughed.

Pyro looked his humanoid cousin in his slightly-slanted, dragon-like eyes, "Are you saying that culture and fashion can change over time, cousin?"

"Hell yeah, Pyro," Drake shrieked "I've seen male cheetahs walking 'round with ears full o' piercings, 'n' breaded hair. So whassa big deal?"

Pyro smiled weakly, and sniffled before saying, sith a bit of joy bought back to him, "You have."

"No, but yeah, but no, but...yeah, absolutely, cous. And in the Valdin Marsh, the center of the troll kingdom, some of the queens best generals and shamans wear allot of jewelry. And queen Enola is the cutting edge of how much of a tyrant a female leader can be," he laughed. His words gained a wide smile from his dragon cousin, who wiped the tears from his face, and approached Drake. To much surprise of his humanoid cousin, he hopped up, wrapped his arms around Drake and began to nuzzle him tenderly.

"Whoa, cous. Close enough," he chuckled discomfortingly, as his cousin began to lick his face like an excited dreadwing showing affection to it's beloved rider.

"Thanks you so much, Drake," he thanked before giving him one last lick on the nose and dismounting him.

Dasha approached her brother and nipped him playfully on the neck "I'm goin' back to class, Pie. Come back to class. I don't wanna be in there awone," she cooed, rubbing her head up and down his neck "please." She looked into his eyes; her gaze plead him to accept.

Pyro merely hung his head in response "I-I can,t, sis. All their ridiculing faces...urg...I can't handle it."

"It's OK, cousin," Drake reassured "Tell you what...meet Dasha and me at the bottom of the Spiral stairs after class. We'll have a girl's day. I might be able to bring along Blaze, too, but her parents don't trust me."

Pyro blushed at his cousins offer of a 'girl's day'...or so to speak. "Thanks, Drake. I'm not coming back to class though."

"Thats fine, pie," Dasha said "You just meet Drake and me at the bottom of the temple's spiral stairs and we'll have a girl's day."

"No, but yeah, but no, but yeah, but...no, it's not really a girl's day because I'm a boy. So it would be more like a mixed gender shopping spree or somethin' or nothin' or some other thing," Drake cackled. "We'll see you later, cousin," Drake smiled, giving his dragon cousin a friendly wave. He clicked his finely-scaled, clawed fingers to gain Dasha's attention, who followed lively in response.

PAGE BREAK

Meanwhile, in the room she and her children shared with her husband-to-be, Jeenie had enough of talking about old times with her younger brother and turned to her leathery niece, against her father's belly.

"Kiara, tell me...what are the Dead Marshes like?" Jeenie asked.

Kiara giggled nervously as her aunt looked down at her with a sinister smile. "I-I dont know what you're asking in detail, here," Kiara replied. She collected herself and cleared her throat before explaining, "Well, during summer, winter and autumn, it's mostly dead land populated with gigantic, solid, pretty much invulnerable 300-year-old trees. But in the spring, it has a sublime beauty where it doesn't live up to it's name."

"Why's it called Dead Marshes, sweetie?" Jeenie asked, tilting her head, and looking down at her faintly-spotted, leathery niece.

"I don't really know why it's called that. But my mom told me it's named that way because of a massacre that occurred there hundreds of years ago between the trolls and the ape king, Gaul."

As if on cue, Pyro burst through the door, frightening his uncle and cousin. Tears spilled from his eyes like a waterfall, gaining a concerned look from his uncle, whilist gaining a curious look from his mother. "Why the hell are back so soon, Pyro?" Jeenie asked, shear seriousness in her tone.

Pyro sniffled before whimpering, "The guardians were asking us about our burning ambitions. Things we'd want to do when we're older, and I said 'makeup artist', and they..." Pyro hesitated before wailing, "And they laughed me out of there."

Jeenie sighed and signaled her whimpering son over for a cuddle. He immediately approached and she pressed him against her chest with her head, rubbing it up and down her whimpering son's back. Pyro was so overwhelmed by sorrow from his earlier humiliation that he didn't notice his uncle and cousin, sitting in the half-light. Before long, Pyro saw his uncle, bringing some happiness back to him as he leaped from his mothers warmth and ran towards his Dark Dragon uncle.

"Uncle Helix!" Pyro shrieked, wrapping his around his gigantic uncles neck and licking his snout energetically, swaying his tail in joy.

Helix felt concerned deeply for his nephew and pulled a frown. "What's the matter, nephew. Tell uncle everything," Helix spoke up.

"I told you; I said I wanted to be a makeup artist when they asked me and all the other pupils what we wanted to be when we're old enough. And they...they...," Pyro was unable to finish his speech and instead wailed into his uncles gigantic dark face.

"Don't listen to them, Pyro. They're juvenile-they have a lot to learn." Helix's words had little effect on his wailing nephew and so he had to tell him about his quirky phase he had when he was Pyro's age. "You're not alone, nephew. When I was your age, I wanted to go on hormone-shots and get a trans-genital. Mom and dad laughed me out of the house," he chuckled, gaining some happiness back from his whimpering nephew, who gave him a smile and sniffled, hugging his snout tighter. Pyro smile and moaned into his uncle's warmth. Before long, Helix had become discomfortable with his nephew's unusually affectionate contact and gently pushed him away with a chuckle, "It's good to see you, too, nephew." Helix remembered that Kiara was in their presence and shook all else from his head. He then reached around to his side and picked up his tiny, leathery, cheetah-spotted daughter and placed her gently before himself and his tearful nephew. "Pyro, this is your cousin, Kiara," Helix said as he encouragingly nudged his daughter towards Pyro. Pyro began to sniff her face and neck. Her odor immediately gave her away as a Hal Jani Marsh Dragon. Kiara merely shivered mildly in response, disturbed at her cousin's actions.

"I was wondering if I would get to meet you, cous...hi, by the way," Pyro said, still sniffing her.

"Um...hi," she chuckled weakly. "Do I smell funny?" she asked, concerned about her personal hygiene.

"Nah," Pyro reassured with a weak smile.

"If I smell funny from your point of view, It's because I am a..."

"Stop. Let me guess," he cut her off with a rise of his paw, "A Marsh Dragon, right?"

Kiara smiled. "Yeah," she nodded, "Somebody knows their species of dragons well."

"My only interest in the academy...other than wanting to be a makeup artist. You know if you're walking around here, you have to smell good, because even here, in the dragon realms, we have standards."

Kiara's face went serious and she craned her neck around to smell herself, and stuck out her tongue. "Urg. You're right. It was a long trip. I haven't had a chance to bathe," she giggled weakly. Kiara then looked up at her gigantic, blood-red aunt. "Could I please use the shower, aunt Jeenie?" she plead.

"Of Course, baby," Jeenie said as she bobbed her head in the direction of the bathroom, "It's just over there."

Helix craned his head down to his daughter and pecked her leathery side, "Just wait until you can meet you other cousins, Dasha and Drake."

"I can't wait, daddy," Kiara smiled and skipped towards the bathroom door. "Can't meet them smelling like this. Urg," she gagged, pushing open the bathroom door. Inside, she was amazed at the sight of Jeenie's collection of perfumes, surrounding a sink on the small counter, and scented soaps on the edge of the gigantic, red-marble-tiled, circular bathtub. Above the tub was a circular curtain-rod with a blurring, magenta-colored, rubber curtain. Kiara grunted, barely able to climb into the massive bathtub, which looked like it could hold two fully-grown dragons. Before long, she managed to climb up and stand atop the bathtub. At the corner she stood upon, there were two levers, one red one and one blue one. It was similar to the shower faucet in her mother's rooms shower back home in the Temple of Chieftains. She turned them both a quarter and the taps, springing from the tiled floor and peering over the tub, unleashed their load of water into the tub. It was filled with three feet of water quite quickly and she swiftly closed the tap. She joyfully slid down into the water and began to smother herself in orange-scented soap, whilist singing "_Strut_" by Sheena Easton. Helix, who was earlier conversing and reuniting with his sister and nephew, became concerned for his daughter and knocked on the bathroom door with a fisted claw.

"You OK, Kiara?" Helix asked.

Kiara stopped her soft singing for a second to answer her father. "Yes, daddy. Just cleaning off here. No need to worry," she shouted reassuringly towards the door, before going back to singing one of her favorite songs. But then she stopped, and turned back to the door whilist smothering herself in orangy soap.

"Hey, daddy, what are aunt Venus and my other cousins like? Would they be happy to meet me?" she asked, somewhat concernedly.

Helix entered the bathroom and slowly approached the tub.

"Well," he began, "as I may or may not have told you before, your aunt Venus is a bit ditzy and was a little horny." He gained a giggle from his bathing daughter. "Your cousin, Drake, is..." Helix cut himself off, worried about how his daughter would react to the news.

Kiara eyed him curiously; "Is?"

Helix sighed, "Half troll...and half dragon." Helix closed his eyes and naturally went deaf, fearing of her daughter's reaction.

Kiara gasped.

"What!" she shrieked, "But trolls are the prime enemies of the peaceful races, the Cheetahs, the Marsh Dragons, dragons of all elements and the moles. How could aunt Venus woo a troll?" Kiara asked, her voice furious.

Helix gave his daughter an angry look, "Your uncle, Shigi, is not like the other trolls. If he was, he wouldn't have ever met your aunt Venus. He isn't proud of the things he did!"

Kiara hung her head, whilst standing in the shallow bath water, and began to softly sob, "What if uncle Shigi and cousin Drake don't like me?"

Helix smiled and gave his daughter a nuzzle and a soft 'shh' before saying, "Nonsense, Drake would love to know you. And your uncle, though he is a troll and former colonel to the queen, loves dragons. He loves this land we live in. And he loves your aunt. You don't needa be scared of him." His daughter awkwardly rested her head on his neck and he rested his head on her back.

"Shh-shh-shh, Kiara. You won't be alone when you get to meet your cousins and your aunt and your uncle. Daddy'll be there."

"So...uncle Shigi wont hurt me or anything? You know what trolls are like, daddy," Kiara said, still fearful for her life.

"Shigi will adore you, Kiara...So will you be daddy's brave girl when I introduce you to them?" Helix asked breaking from the awkward cuddle and eyed his daughter concernedly. She had risen her head to face him with a weak smile. "OK," she sniffled.

"There's my girl," Helix praised, craning his head down to his daughter and pecking her forehead.

"Now come out so daddy can dry you," Helix said, grabbing his daughter by the scruff of her neck and gently placing her on a towel laid on the floor. He began to rub his daughter dry. Before long, after turning her over twice in the process, she was dry. Though she is easy to clean and dry, being leathery rather than the typical, fully grown scaly dragon, she still felt like she didn't smell right for the occasion.

"I still don't smell good, daddy," she frowned. "Sucks being a Marsh Dragon," she giggled.

"Daddy'll see if aunt Jeenie will let you borrow some," Helix said, but to his surprise, Jeenie had overheard.

"Of course she can!" Jeenie shrieked from the other room. "You really have to organize your own children, Helix."

"Well, there's no perfume or sweet soaps where I live, sis!" he hollered back, "Gods." Helix then remembered that he didn't even know where his younger sister and her troll life-mate lived. "Oh, sis, where do Venus and Shigi live? I think they switched rooms," Helix spoke up again.

"This floor. Room 7," Jeenie responded.

Helix then turned to his now-dry daughter, sitting on a towel on the floor "C'mon. Daddy'll get you some perfume. You gotta smell good for your aunt and uncle and your other cousins, Drake and Dasha." Helix picked up his daughter by the scruff of the neck and took her out of the bathroom and into the main room. Jeenie opened her chest at the wall and took out a glass, pressurized bottle of her favorite brand of perfume, Orange Dragoness #15. She then took it in her paw, against her scales, and approached Helix as he placed his daughter on the floor.

"Try this on, sweetie." Jeenie placed the bottle on the floor near Kiara "Just turn the valve and rotate yourself until you're covered."

Kiara turned the brass valve on the bottle with her claws and the bottle began to hiss to life, slightly frightening the young Marsh Dragoness. She backed up immediately.

"It's alright, Kiara," Jeenie reassured the young dragoness with a cackle, "Just stand in the mist and rotate yourself until you're covered.

Kiara did just that with some enthusiasm overwhelming her previous fear.

"That's it," Jeenie praised as her niece began to rotate and roll over in the heavenly mist. Before long Jeenie turned off the pressurized bottle. And Kiara joined her father at his feet as they both walked out the door.

Helix turned his head back at his older sister, "Be back in a couple of hours, sis," he smiled.

Kiara smiled back at her aunt and cousin. "Nice meeting you, aunt Jeenie, Pyro," she smiled, scampering faster to catch up to her gigantic, pitch-black-scaled father.

"Nice meeting you, too, cous," Pyro waved happily.

"You're going to like your aunt Venus and uncle Shigi. Though he's a troll, he adores dragons. He'll love you, Kiara,' he reassured her as they walked down he stony halls, lit by oil-fueled torches on the wall and on iron chandeliers.

Kiara pfft'd "How? Rare, medium or well done?"

Helix eyed his daughter maliciously. "Your uncle Shigi is not like the heartless, brutally carnivorous, royalists under Queen Enola's rule," he growled, causing his daughter to put her tail between her legs literally, and gasp. "He is the life-mate of your aunt Venus. He is part of our troll allies on Dante's Freezer, The Purple Vulture Resistance. He loves dragons more than you would comprehend."

Kiara cowered onto the floor, "Im...I-I'm sorry, daddy. You know what trolls do to us Marsh Dragons. We didn't even know about this...Purple Vulture Resistance."

Helix realized the damage he caused to his daughter and gave her a tender nuzzle. "Sorry, baby girl. Daddy wants to see aunt Venus again. It's been a a while since I've seen her," Helix spoke gave his daughter a lick on her little neck, silently pleading for forgiveness. Kiara eventually nipped him playfully in response.

Kiara giggled "Is she the one who made you watch her give birth?"

Helix laughed as he escorted his daughter through the near-empty halls, populated with only a couple dozen dragons at the most on each floor. "Nah," Helix cackled, "That was your aunt Jeenie."

Kiara giggled, "If I have kids, daddy, I won't make you watch me push them out of my lolly."

Helix craned his head down to his daughter as they both walked through the mazy halls. "Promise?"

"I promise," she promised, before hopping up and licking his snout.

PAGE BREAK

Meanwhile, in the room he shared with his dragoness and his scaly, humanoid child, Shigi, using a iron platform with four legs, suspends a 5-gallon cauldron over a roaring fire. Shigi did not have to fear of setting the temple alight, as the room they stayed in was made of pure stone. He did always fear he would set his own home alight back in Dante's Freezer though, that was before he joined Enola's military empire. The fire pit in their room was just a tiny circular formation of bricks. But it has a straight extension with a spit above. There he was spit-roasting six wild chickens, which he had caught earlier shooting from the back of his dragoness. He awaited the return of Venus, as she left to buy ingredients from the cheetah market in the village in Avalar. He had absolutely no idea that he would have to shake the paw of a Marsh Dragoness...the same dragons he murdered in his few years of service to the queen. Shigi had nearly casted all memories from his mind, cured thanks to the guardians medicine and the love from his dragoness.

**Author: I wouldn't try the following recipe at home. I like it, but I don't think you would. **

As he rotated the spit with it's crank, his eyes shot open with joy, seeing his dragoness land on their room balcony with a thud. A large sack was in her jaws.

"Baby," he shrieked, smiling as she entered, still working the spit, "You remember the chilli peppers, chives, fish oil, raw sugar, 10 pounds of diced chicken and honey?"

Venus stood before her 'little teal man'.

"Hell yeah," she said, dropping the large sack on the floor. The bag unloaded itself all over the floor, satisfying Shigi. "Those troll gold pieces are worth a lot around here. This stuff cost a mere 15 trollish gold pieces. That's 35 in our money, Shigi," she said, surprised. "So watcha makin' again, widdle man?"

Shigi rolled his eyes, mildly frustrated, "I told you, Venus. Valdin Chilli Bird."

Venus rolled her head in confusion, "Why isn't it called Valdin Hot Chicken...or Valdin Chilli chicken?"

Shigi smiled whilist working the spit. "Because the original recipe called for any kind of bird from pigeons to hawks. It's changed since then, though," he answered.

Venus shivered, "No offense, little man, but..."

"Trolls are near full-blown carnivores," he cackled, cutting her off. "Yah, I know, Venus. We do eat vegetables every now and then, of course. I myself like to balance it out. I have bad skin."

Venus giggled, "You're a troll. You're supposed to have bad skin, baby." She then craned her head down and gave him an affectionate lick on the face. "Smell's good already, little man."

"Thanks," he thanked, flattered, "Tis ancient, yet still-popular recipe among us trolls. I don't know if Drake'll like it, though. It's pretty hot...but at the same time, sweet...as!" he shrieked happily, "Once ma made this for me and Lizabeta and Kimara, I've been an addict to this stuff."

"If you enjoy it, I'm sure Drake will," she reassured, licking face.

Venus's attention was drawn away from her troll and towards the door by a loud knock. As she approached the door, Shigi caught sight of her vaginal hiding place. Though her playground was hidden, he loved the taste. He ran away from his cooking towards his gigantic wife. Once in range, he leaped from the floor like a cheetah and grasped the top of the base of her tail. He then used his mutated, gigantic tongue and plunged it within her vaginal hiding place, gaining giggle from Venus, as he hanged from her tail base.

Venus giggled uncontrollable between each word, "Shigi, not now. You can have a lick of my lolly later," she giggled frustratingly. Venus shook her hips until Shigi was dispersed. He landed on the floor with thud and continued back to his cooking, disappointed.

"Gods," Venus chuckled, frustrated "What is it with Trolls and big, wet cunts?" she giggled, making her way to the door.

"Too much troll for broad daylight, am I," he chuckled, before grasping a cleaver and finely chopping the chilli pepper on the cutting board with skill.

Venus opened the door, revealing her brother standing at the threshold, a young black-bodied, golden-brown-spotted Marsh Dragoness at his feet. Her eyes widened and she screamed joyfully. She leaped towards him, and wrapped her arms around him and began to lick his face passionately. Helix rotated his head and enjoyed the licking for about 10 seconds. His daughter stood at his feet, astonished at Venus's passion for her older brother.

Venus was barely able to tame her tongue, and had to lick him between each word "Big bro, you haven't visited for months!" she shrieked, before continuing her licks on his neck and face. Venus could only stop when Helix, now annoyed by the licks, gave her a nudge and a playful bite on the neck.

Before long, Helix and his younger sister rubbed heads. "Good to see you too, sis." As she cuddled with her brother, Venus's eyes wondered to the tiny Marsh Dragoness at Helix's feet.

She removed herself from his warmth and craned her head down to the leathery dragoness her eyes caught. Tilting her head, smiling she asked, "Who's this gorgeous, spotted girl?"

Kiara smiled back at her aunt.

Helix nuzzled his daughter. "Oh, this is Kiara, my daughter. You haven't seen her since she was just days old," he reminded his air-headed, younger sis. Helix nudged his daughter towards her aunt. "Go on ahead, Kiara. Don't be shy," he said softly. Kiara worked up the courage to stretch out her neck and receive a nuzzle from her scarlet aunt.

"Oh, Helix. She's gorgeous," Venus complimented. She broke form the nuzzle with her niece and eyed her playfully, "You like sweet and hot food?" Kiara nodded with a smile, her fear almost entirely vanished, replaced with enthusiasm "Great," Venus shrieked. She then faced Helix "Shigi's makin' me some troll cosine from his culture. Valdin Chilli...I forgot the name,' she giggled, leading her brother and niece inside her room. Kiara's smile and enthusiasm died, at the sight of Venus's humanoid, teal, 7-foot-tall creature who was her uncle, cleaving chicken meat on a board. Kiara kept as close to her father as she could, fearing the troll in her sight.

Shigi waved Helix over. "Hey, brother. Wonderful to see you. I'd give yah a stroke, but I gotta keep an eye on these," he said joyfully, smiling, working the spit crank with one hand, and almost blindly chopping up the chicken meat at the same time.

"Careful, little man. You're going to cut yourself," Venus warned, concerned.

"I'm alright, baby. I used to use swords and firearms in my service." Shigi's eyes then wondered to the Marsh Dragoness Helix escorted. "And who is this little lady?" Shigi smiled, joyfully. Though Kiara, knowing only the evil side of trolls, took the smile as a sinister one.

"I-Im...Kiara," She answered, trying to convince her father that she can be brave. "I'm from The Dead Marshes. I'm...Helix's daughter."

"Pleased to meet you, Kiara," Shigi said, trying to concentrate on his chopping. This time, chopping chives and the chilli as small as he could.

Helix craned his head down to his daughter and whispered, his voice like honey, "It's OK. Shigi would never hurt you. Be brave." He gave his daughter a lick and nudge to reassure her.

Kiara nervously stepped towards the troll. She was close enough to see the irises of his humanoid eyes when she asked, her voice like scratched record, "So...W-watcha making, uncle...Shigi?"

"Ooh, Valdin Chilli Bird. It is pretty good stuff. One of the best in troll cuisine. You can have some when it's done," Shigi answered.

"What's...chilli?" Kiara asked, the food of this land unfamiliar to her

Shigi laughed weakly, "That's gotta be a tricky question."

Kiara shook her head, "We don't have...chilli...where I came from. Dead Marshes are a hostile and dead environment for all months of the year, save for Spring."

"It's really hot. Put it in your mouth whole and raw and crunch on it, you will definitely wish you were never born. It's not good on it's own. That's why we trolls put it in our cuisine as a minor ingredient." It was then that Shigi had finished the chopping and tossed it all into the cauldron with a cup of water and stirred it for a couple of seconds before turning back to Kiara.

"You want some when I'm done?" Shigi offered with a weak smile. "Don't be fooled by the look of it and the name, it's good stuff."

Kiara smiled weakly, "Tempting, but I don't think my tender, Marsh Dragon tongue'll handle it."

Shigi scoffed playfully, "It's not that hot. It's got chilli in it, but I balance it out with sugar and honey. It's very sticky, creamy and chunky. I think you'll enjoy it." Shigi then went wide-eyed seeing his cooking bubble and took the large wooden spoon and stirred. "It's almost done." Shigi decided to take it off the heat. Using a towel, he got the cauldron by it's handle and placed it carefully on another steel set of legs on the stony floor nearby.

"We'll let it cool first," Shigi said.

Kiara then got the courage to start asking her troll uncle more questions, but with a deep swallow tone, "Uncle Shigi, have you ever been to the Dead Marshes? My home?"

"Once," he answered

Kiara delayed before continuing, "What were you doing there?"

"I was just a boy conscript in Enola's army. We were forced to do terrible things," he said, simply, as he took a bottle of rum from the bench and began to swig.

While Shigi was swigging rum, Kiara asked, "Have you ever...skinned a...drag-"

"Kiara!" Helix cut his daughter off before she could cause damage.

Shigi coughed on the rum at his niece's question. "No," he said, his face was as though he had seen the Dark Master himself...or a zombie, "I love dragons." Venus approached him and he gave her a stroke on the neck. "Or I would never've married Venus here. She completes me," he said, his voice like honey, before he pecked her snout. He then quickly removed the whole chicken from their spit and used the cleaver to cut them in clean halfs.

Kiara realized the damage she had done to the self conscious troll.

"Sorry, uncle Shigi," Kiara sighed in depression.

"It's OK, sweetie. Uncle did a lot of bad things in Enola's name. But I am not proud of it, so you know," he explained, stirring the cauldron with the large wooden spoon. "It's done." He spooned a bit of the sweet, hot, steaming delicacy and held it before the young Marsh Dragoness "Could you taste for uncle?"

Kiara sniffed it bravely, at first she though it contained all kinds of meat. But the sweet smell made her reconsider and be brave. With a shrug, she snatched the chunky sticky chicken from the spoon. She closed her eyes, half-expecting it to burn her tender Marsh Dragoness tongue. But as she chewed, she smiled; the chilli was offset with honey and sugar.

"Mmm" Kiara nodded. She swallowed the delicious chili almost immediately. "That was great!" she shrieked, "I want more!"

"I knew you'd become and addict like me," he chuckled. He then places half a chicken on a plate and coated it with the chunky delicacy he earlier let his niece try. He then placed it by a sleeping fur on the floor. "It's yours, Kiara," Shigi smiled at his niece.

Kiara gratefully sat on the fur and began to lap up the tasty sauce, before chewing up the meat. She moaned joyfully as she ate the chili.

Whilist his daughter ate her fill, Helix faced Venus, "Jeenie has asked me to give her away at the wedding."

Venus blinked, almost dumbfounded.

"Really?" she shrieked.

"And I agreed. If I can't give her away, who will?" Helix asked.

"Oh, that's so kind of you, Helix," she moaned happily, licking his neck. "Me and Shigi have a confession to make too, Helix," she added.

"Hey, if you're pregnant again with another one of Shigi's, that's fine. Just don't make me watch you push it out of your opera house like Jeenie did _pal-lease_," he chuckled.

"No, we're leaving Drake in the care of the guardians, while Shigi and I are supporting the resistance on Dante's Freezer," Venus said.

Helix scoffed, "The guardians can't even protect a generation of eggs!"

"That's what I said to Hunter when he came around," Shigi replied as he went back to preparing the meals.

PAGE BREAK

Meanwhile in the academy, Dasha and Drake had just made it back from comforting their sorrowful sibling and cousin, and took their place back at their positions. The guardians were whispering amongst each other and didn't see Blaze approach Drake with a smile. He smiled back and she hopped into his arms and gave him a nuzzle. All in the class watch, astonished by Blaze's romancing on Drake.

"That was so sweet of you. The way you stood up for your cousin," she complimented. She then rested her head on his shoulder, "And my parents still think you're a monster. But what do they know?"

"Your parents said that?" Drake said, astonishingly.

"My dad thinks you're going to violate me. My mom stood up for you though. She told my dad about your pa. How Shigi worked with them as a team. My dad thought your father would turn on them and shoot them in the back. But your father wouldn't do that, would he?" She asked, concerned.

Drake rubbed the back of her neck and kissed the side of it before saying, "Of course not," with a reassuring, honey-tasting voice. He then kissed her neck again, this time on the voice box, as she separated from his scaly, but soothing warmth.

"Blaze, Dasha and I are taking Pyro out for a girl's day. Could you be one of those girls?" he offered.

Blaze smiled widely, she was about to say, 'yes,' joyfully, but her insides told her otherwise. She hung her head "Parents," she said with a angry sigh. She cocked her head back up to him, "I'll ask, but I have my doubts."

The children were so preoccupied with their conversations, they didn't realize that at the other end of the room, Cyril and Terador were planning an outing to celebrate Volteer's last days as a free male dragon.

"By our ancestors, Volteer, we must go to Warfang," Cyril suggested, "To a concert, a brothel even!"

Volteer went wide-eyed and shook his head, "A brothel? No, I am committed to Jeenie, my friends. I could never betray her like that," he said, utter seriousness in his voice. He then smiled weakly, "Besides, those dragonesses in those seedy whore houses smell gross, disgusting, and have a repulsive 'downstairs'," he chuckled, gaining a snicker from his companions.

"Yeah," Chuckled Terador "I went there once. One of the dragonesses there offered me a cheap hour. She took me around back to the private dance areas, lifted up her tail and asked me to give her some tongue," Terador began to snicker, "She smelled like one of those troll inns in Valdin. Shigi told me about those inn bars. They're full of dirty prostitutes."

"Yes, that is one of two good reasons I have not to march into such seedy environments and the like," Volteer said in a couple of breaths "Besides, I know marriage with Jeenie will not be as much as a prison as you may think. She provides me warmth and lays. I doubt she would deprive me any time soon."

Cyril shrugged his gigantic blue shoulders, "Suit yourself, friend." He then smiled sinisterly, "But soon, you will realize that marriage is-and mark my words-a prison."

Volteer eyed Cyril maliciously, "Why you ignorant, teasing, senile...! Just because you have never made any commitments or even compassion to a dragoness in your life, doesn't mean you should pick on me for marrying Jeenie!"

Meanwhile, all of the dragon pupils at the other end of the room could hear the conversation of the guardians and began to snicker as quietly as they could, so is not to alert them. Drake, on the other hand, had no clue, having the powers and scales of a dragon: his mother; but merely the ears of a troll: his father. Drake then turnd to his snickering girlfriend and rubs her back.

"Who or smoethin' or nothin' are they talkin' about, Blaze?" he asked, craning his head down to her whilist rubbing her back.

Blaze whispered in his ear, barely controlling her laughter, "They're talking about taking Volteer to whore houses in Warfang to celebrate his getting hitched."

"Ooh my ancestors, that is well degrading to women," Shigi whispered to her.

Blaze began laughing a little too hard, "I-I know!"

PAGE BREAK

Meanwhile, in their prison deep within the Voldor Mountain, Vanthrax Inferno and Scimitar gaze at their rotting servants, hacking away at the rocks between them and their freedom from the prison they had forever doomed to slumber in. Their servants only break off ounces of rock with each blow they cause.

Vanthrax gargles toxic saliva with each word, "You guys are even more useless undead!"

Scimitar used his 4-foot long, sheathed katana as a walking stick and stood next to Vanthrax on his risen square of rock, observing the hundred of undead soldiers, "But they're in good shape after all these centuries, my brother."

Inferno immediately set himself alight with anger.

"We'll never escape with these rotten pieces of shit digging!" Inferno growled. It was at that moment that a small portal appeared behind the three brothers, whilist their brainless undead servants futilely carved away at the rock, the three brothers drew their swords and faced the glowing portal.

"What the-What is this magic?" Vanthrax gargled.

"Silence, Vanthrax, Inferno, Scimitar" boomed a deep, bass-like voice from the purple scaly face in the portal "I may be our only way of ever escaping this prison."

The brothers stood down and gazed with astonishment at the portal "How did you know our names?"

"That's not important. What is important is that you need somebody to set you free...and I...need somebody to set me free." The face in the portal vanished, leaving behind a blinding beacon which traveled to the wall at the other end of the gigantic cave "You must find the Ruby Beacon of Possession within the next...seven...days," the voice echoed before the light then dispersed and the cave went back to its dim, fire torchlight.

"Find the what!" Vanthrax asked aloud.

"I don't trust that portal, Vanthrax," Inferno expressed, "We may be losing our sanity, and it's just mirage or the like."

"You idiot! We're undead. We have no brains to damage!" Vanthrax took another long gander at the said wall and began to scratch his stubbly, rotting facial skin in confusion

"W-w-what should we do, Vanthrax?" Scimitar stuttered.

Vanthrax clicked his rotting, pale fingers and laughed sinisterly "Break through that wall!" he ordered with a point of his long, cracking fingernail "We'll find the...Ruby Beacon of Possession, even if it is the last thing we do."

PAGE BREAK

Meanwhile in his tent, General Fowl had dismantled his three barreled turret pistol and re-lubricates the cogs within. The grease in the troll's guns dried up quite quickly in this baron land of Voldor. He is soon interrupted by the unexpected entrance of his right-hand-troll, Dimitri. From what Fowl could tell, Dimitri had ran all this way to find him.

"General, I have a crystal-radio-transmitted message from HQ in Valdin," he panted.

General Fowl rolled his eyes and moaned, "Let me guess...queen's sending more freight airships with pee-shooters and untrained dumbasses they pulled out of the ancestor-forsaken prisons?"

"No, sir. She's giving you a week's leave and leaving me in charge," Dimitri stated.

Victor dropped what he was doing, pulled out his chair and joyfully approached his companion. "Give me that, Dimitri!" he snatched it out of his right-hand-troll's finger and began to read:

_General Victor Fowl, you have earned seven days of leave for your bravery and actions in the Voldor Desert. You are permitted to spend those seven days with your family in Gutstone. This privilege is courtesy of her majesty, Enola Carmeleon._

_-Valdin Military HQ_

At the bottom of the letter was a black and white insignia of the troll Valdin Kingdom, confirming it was not a cloned message from the enemy.

"Finally, I get some leave for the month!" He then turned back to Dimitri; "Can you begin taking command right away?" he asked, eager to leave for Valdin.

"Yes, general. But do you have to leave now? And what was this thing you wanted to tell me before?" Dimitri asked.

General Fowl sighed, for he knew that he had to tell Dimitri what was going on.

"It's time I told you the truth, my friend," General Fowl spoke, approaching the wooden crate at the foot of his bed.

**Author:**

**SORRY THIS IS LATE AND INCOMPLETE, BUT I HAD A FEELING MY FANS WERE LOOSING FAITH IN ME BECAUSE I KEPT THEM WAITING TOO LONG.**

**Next chapter'll be awhile**

**If you would like to talk to me abotu ym work or express ideas for future chapters, please PM. If you don't have an account to PM, my email's in my profile**

**Again, I would like to thank JourneyofShadows for proofreading and editing **


	38. Our Song

**~~Our Song~~**

**WARNING: If you're offended by adult content and humor, please don't read any further. Enjoy**

**I would like to thank JourneyofShdows for revising, and allowing me to use his OC band. The band will only be in this chapter and the wedding scene.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains brother/sister adult situations Zax/Alexis.**

**Alos, an OC band follows in this chapter. This band does not belong to me. JourneyofShadows has allowed me to borrow them for this chapter and the wedding chapter only. I wont keep them past that point, as I haven't a clue what to do with 'em later.**

General Fowl approached the chest at the foot of his bed and unlocked it with a skeleton key, what he pulled from the chest was a leather-bound, yellow paged book. Dimitri only stared as he placed it on his desk and began flipping through pages. He signaled a hand to Dimitri to approach the desk. The troll did so sluggishly. Before long, he stood alongside his general, leaning over the heavy, tattered book; though the book was faded and a bit tattered, it could show the images quite well.

"You see, Dimitri, a couple of centuries ago, not long after Malefor was imprisoned in convexity, we trolls had to fight to survive against the Ape King, Gaul. In that time of clash between us and the apes, our leader was Queen Anglantine Carmeleon, ancestor to her majesty Enola Carmeleon," Fowl spoke, turning a few pages to another well-detailed image. It showed three generals standing proudly before their forces: The one in the center was one in a black leather uniform, bearing bright green skulls, most likely resembling the element of poison. In his left hand, he held a glistening sharp cutlass, risen high in the air. His head faced the sky with a half-evil, half-joyful laugh. He had glowing green eyes. The one to the right of the toxic-looking troll was wearing black tight leather, and a steel chainmail vest painted black. Covering all of him from the neck down was a very slightly transparent midnight purple cloak, his eyes were a solid blue. He had drawn and held two 7-inch daggers and stood in a fog of his own dark essence. To the right of the toxic troll was a troll wearing a black uniform simular to his companions, but it had thick orange and yellow lining. He had blood-red hair which draped past his shoulders. His palms unleashed fire towards the sky.

"These were her most loyal generals, who were also triplet brothers. They were the queen's right hand against the apes. They were blessed with elemental powers courtesy of the queen's best shamans," Victor continued, then began to flip through more pages.

Whilist he flipped, his right-hand troll asked, "What does this have to do with what you're supposed to tell me?"

Victor Fowl turned and growled to his companion, "I'm getting there!"

Eventually, he found the page bearing an image of each general, infusing their soldiers with the elements and charging against the apes loyal to Gaul.

"They were like an iron wall between the Ape King and our species, but, one mistake earned them an eternity in Voldor," Victor said, turning to a page bearing an image of the three generals riding their loyal dreadwings over their armies, charging towards the Well of Souls. "The very last battle they saw was at the Well of Souls. They were tasked with the assassination of the Ape King himself."

He turned the pages to an image of Gaul, personally ripping the generals' forces to shreds with his swords, he bared Malefor's essence The Dark Master gifted himself to the apes before his imprisonment. "Their efforts were met by Gaul's merciless resistance, wiping out nearly half their entire army. They were left with no choice but to flee for Valdin," He said turning the pages to another, bearing an image of the three generals on their knees before Queen Anglantine; she was nearly twice as tall as her descendant, Enola, and nearly twice her weight too. She sat on the very throne that queen Enola sits on to this day.

"Queen Anglantine considered this cowardice. They begged for their lives before her, but the heart of Anglantine was three times more blacker than Enola's," He spoke flipping one page over. The image revealed the general's most loyal forces, shackled to tables, being hollowed out alive, and some even being skinned. The skinned soldiers were tossed into pits full of pebble-sized salt which dried them out quickly. The now-dry trolls were glued to the ceiling of the cavernous tomb by a resin from trees native to the Valdin Marsh.

"The generals and their forces, whom remained loyal to them and not of Anglantine herself, were doomed to be mummified alive," He shuddered, flipping to a page bearing an image of the three generals, being forced onto pentagon shaped platforms, being prodded with rapiers.

"As for the generals, Vanthrax, Inferno and Scimitar, they were doomed to endure the Jahn Mori, the worst curse the queen's shamans could bestow. One so horrible, they were the 1st ever to endure it. They were remained sealed inside the Voldor Mountain. If they were ever to escape, they would be a walking disease, a plague. Queen Enola herself has awakened them, believing they would side with us against the dragons," Victor finished, closing the book, releasing dust, and faced the now-wide-eyed Dimitri.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me this before!? We're guarding our very doom!" He shrieked, "What else are you keeping secret, general?" he added in pure fear.

Victor eyed him maliciously, "Relax. By the time they're able to break free, we will be ready for them." He took the book off the desk and put it back in the open chest at the foot of his bed. He slammed it shut and took his flying goggles off the nob of the bed and enthusiastically put them on. "Now, can you take control for my leave to Valdin?" He asked.

Dimitri rolled his eyes sighed before nodding, "Yeah." He pointed at him before continuing, "But if they break free, don't expect me to hold them back alone."

"That's my boy," he praised as he left the tent via its furry flap. Victor then approached the stables of the fort at an avenue of infantry tents. His ever-loyal mount, Amber, was tied to a post. Looking around to face him, she squealed with joy at the sight of him and pulled on her rope in an effort to reach him. Victor smiled as he closed in on her.

"You miss me, girl?" he asked as he untied her. Amber, as if reading her masters mind, pressed her stomach to the sand, before her rider even told her. Fowl climbed and mounted her "Queen's giving me some leave, Amber. We get to spend a week back home in Valdin," Fowl spoke, taking the reins and snapping them. She shrieked as she ran through the avenue of tents, nearly hitting passing trolls in the process, and taking to the dry, wavy air.

Page Break

In the room she shared with her purple life-mate and her daughter, Cynder slumbers like an exhausted canine, on her belly. Her head supported by a feather-filled pillow. Her life-mate had left to hunt for wild chickens. She slumbers, slowly kicking her legs, dreaming. Little did she suspect, Spyro entered through the front door, a leather bag with 2 wild chickens hanging from his neck. He smiled at the sight of his dragoness, slowly kicking her hind legs in her sleep. He put down the bag and slowly approached his sleeping dragoness. He stood over her and gently laid down next to her, slowly coiling his tail around hers and licking her neck.

"Wakey, wakey, Cyn," he giggled, singsonging his sentences, "Purple Daddy's got the chickens."

"Huh? What?" she awoke, cocking her head up, and baffled by her premature wakeup. She smiled at the sight of her purple life-mate and playfully bit his neck.

"You got the food, Spy?" the black dragoness questioned.

"Yeah, Cyn, but..." Spyro swayed both their tails across the fur with his, "Could we have a bit of fun before we eat?" he plead, nuzzling his dragoness. "I'm so depressed," he added with a sigh.

When they broke from their nuzzle, Cynder shook her head, "I can't Spy, I have a bit of a headache." Her mate's immediate reaction was hangin his head in disappointment, and sighing.

Cynder realized the damage she did and licked him on the neck before saying, with a smile, "Alright, you big purple stud," she said, rising from the fur. She stood before her life-mate, pointing her rear to him. She looked back at him with a smile. Before long, she let out a honey-sounding breath and raised her tail, revealing her sex, glistening with jelly. Her hypnotic opera house put Spyro in mind of red flowers in the spring of Avalar. Cynder closed her eyes, pondering at what Spyro's actions would be towards her playground. To Cynder's surprise, Spyro grasped her and began to feel her hips as he stared into her hypnotic playground. Her tail was risen so high, Cynder couldn't keep it still and began to slowly sway it, making her hypnotic opera house virtually come alive and change shape before the purple dragon.

"I'm waiting, Spy," she said, soft and breathy as he felt her hips and tail-base. Using his paws, being careful not to cut her, he placed them on her scales close to her playground and spreaded it. He then licked his lips and began to gently suck on her clit, gaining a pleasurable gasp from her as she vibrated her tail weakly and pointed her nose to the ceiling, her eyes closed. Spyro knew it was considered somewhat insulting to jump in with an aggressive tongue and savored her pussy. He knew how much a dragoness loves it when they savor and admire her. After a couple of minutes of sucking her clitoris, he decided to slowly lick in horizontal motions, opening and closing her entrance, causing not only her tail to vibrate, but also to kick her hind leg rapidly, moaning. He pretended her playground is like an ice cream cone with three of his favorite flavors. After ten minutes of this, he decided to take it a step further. He took her labia inside his mouth and massaged the innards with his tongue, causing Cynder to stiffen her tail high and dig her claws into the fur. Every few seconds, he switched sides of the labia as the other side would get jealous. He then gave each side of her labia gentle sucks, changing sides every few seconds. After a while, Spyro then pursed his lips and began to randomly suck parts of her sex-the fleshy folds, clitrois and even her entire playground at once, gaining pleasurable yelps and gasps from her. Spyro then grasped her thighs, spread her opera house and began plunging his tongue in and out of her. This caused Cynder to spread her legs as far apart as she possibly could and screamed in pure pleasure, wide-eyed. Cynder was barely able to keep still as his heavenly tongue plunged in and out of her. Whilst Spyro was plunging his tongue in and out, he tried to spread his lips over her playground and suck on the entire playground. Before long, Cynder had veins showing all over her back and tail, and was standing in a puddle of her own sweat. She then gasped repeatedly, feeling a burning sensation in her hips and in her depths.

"Spy, I'm...close," she panted.

That was all the encouragement he needed to stop and form his tongue into a scoop as she let out a pleasurable scream, vibrating her tail and shooting her aphrodisiacy lube all over his tongue. She did so for a good 5 seconds before Spyro swished it around his mouth like mouthwash and swallowed it, smiling.

Cynder walked a couple of paces ahead of Spyro, her sex moving and spilling lube as she did. When she stopped she looked back at Spyro, smiled and stroked her sex with her tail, opening it a different way even further as she stroked back and forth. "Your turn," she giggled, "I've had my fun."

Spyro slowly withdrew his 3-foot long, 3-inch-wide cock and approached Cynder, drooling. When he hopped atop her, Cynder shifted her tail to the side and out of the way. When he first thrusted his cock, it would miss her treasure and slid across her hip, or it would end up probing her urine hole or just moving around aimlessly through her folds. When he finally found her egg hole, he inserted his cock fully inside her. Her inner silky muscles were spread apart, gaining a gasp from her as she closed her eyes and cocked her head up. He waited for Cynder to adjust, spreading her hind legs apart, before he heard her plea, "Spy, please! Fuck me," towards the ceiling. That was all the encouragement Spyro needed, and he began to buck his hips. Her silky insides were heavenly-feeling on his knob and shaft: it caused him to wrap his front paws around Cynder's neck and suck on the side of it, moaning into her skin. When Spyro thrusted, his cock almost left her each time her pulled it out. Cynder moaned and gasped his name as he thrusted in and out. As Spyro and Cynder neared their climaxes, Spyro's tail was risen and stiff, vibrating. Cynder's tail was stiff as well, also pointing to the side and vibrating.

"Spy, I...I-I-" she was unable to finish her sentence and instead, closed her eyes tightly and moaned aloud.

As Cynder exploded her lube all over his cock, Spyro felt his hips aching, his tender seed sack come alive and even felt the head of his member inside Cynder turn inside out. He hugged Cynder's neck tightly and unleashed a gallon into her. The tingling in his member continued as she waved her hips, moaning towards the ceiling. Spyro leaned onto Cynder, groaning as he unloaded barrage after barrage of semen, filling her uterus to the brim with his creamy pleasure juice. Before long, he slipped out of her and collapsed to the floor, moaning with exhaustion. Cynder looked around, pointing her flooded opera house to the wall, and faced her life-mate. She laid down next to him, coiled tails with him, and licked his neck affectionately.

"Thanks, Cynder. I need that," he thanked, moaning.

"Your welcome, you big purple stud," she spoke licking him.

Page Break

As Kiara enjoys the mildly-spicy, sweet chunky chicken meal her troll uncle had given her, her father and her aunt were having a friendly brother/sister conversation, leaving Shigi to serve up the troll cuisine. They laid on their bellies, facing one another. They continuously talked about the good old times at first. Then they changed to current events, and eventually changed to the one thing on their mind: Jeenie and Volteer's wedding.

"So, where's Jeenie holding the wedding, bro?" she asked, tilting her head.

Helix rolled his eyes before saying, "Guess where she wanted to have it at originally? The Den!" He chuckled weakly after finishing his sentence.

"You're joking!?" Venus shrieked. She eyed her brother with her jaw dropped, before she planted her face on the fur she laid on and laughed beyond control. "That's so greedy! The den is a seedy place where dragons, moles and cheetahs get drunk!"

"I know, right?" Helix chuckled, "That's why I told her I would contribute and help her hold it in Warfang. In a palace or cathedral, not some seedy underground den."

"You still a comedian, Helix?" Venus immediately brought up. Her brother's immediate answer was a nod. "What happened to that mole manager of yours, Hakim?" she asked.

Helix smiled sinisterly, "Turns out, he was a gold-digger. So I took him in my jaws and threw him off a waterfall two months ago." He began to chuckle once again, closing his eyes and chuckling towards the ceiling, gaining a slightly malicious look from his younger sister.

"Helix," she growled, seriousness in her tone. Before long, Helix's chuckles were purged and Venus went back to her happy mood. "Couldn't have thought of that ten years ago," she giggled with a smile.

"Well I needed him then, sis. But now I'm a solo hilarity artist, so that gold-digging mole deserved what I did to him," Helix pointed out.

Just as Helix finished his sentence, Drake burst through the front door, excitement filling his breath as he came to a complete stop and panted, his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. His actions gained a concerned look from his gigantic, scaly mother and his two-legged troll father.

"What's wrong, Drakey? Was class okay?" she asked, honey in her questions and expression.

"Yeah. You look like you're running from the Dark Master himself," Shigi said, spooning his cooking onto plates bearing halfs of chickens.

Drake was exhausted from running and panted often in his sentence, "I-I'm fine, da, ma. Blaze has..has told me...she can talk to her parents and see if she can come on a shopping night with me, Dasha and Pyro." Drake was still bending down, gaining some breath and allowing his heart to slow back to an original beat. When he rose and stood straight, he spotted his Dark Dragon uncle and shouted joyfully with open arms.

"UNCLE HELIX!" Drake shouted as he rapidly approached Helix for a cuddle.

Helix smiled, "Nephew." He lifted his head high, allowing his nephew to hug his neck. Helix pressed him against his chest with his head in response. Helix's daughter, fearing her abnormal, cross-bred cousin, left her Valdin Chilli Bird half-eaten and backed up to the shadows.

'_By our ancestors. He's a demon,_' she thought.

When the hug broke, Helix and his nephew separated. Drake stood before his smiling uncle.

"So, nephew, what have you been up to in my absence? You meet any girls?" Helix asked, bouncing his scaly brows up and down.

"Erm no, but yeah, but no, but yeah, but no, but yeah, I have because I met this really sexy dragoness in class who's the daughter of a famous dragon or somthin' or nothin'," Drake replied.

Helix nodded, smiling, and intrigued, "What's her name?"

"Ooh, something really exotic like...er...Blaze," Drake answered.

Helix went wide-eyed almost immediately.

"You mean Spyro's daughter?! Wow, you're a machine, Drake," he complimented with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I am like DRACO-tastic," he giggled. Drake and his uncle laughed for a good moment before Helix cleared his throat, remembering he had his daughter. He looked around and found no trace of her.

"Kiara!" he called out. After a few seconds of looking around the room, he could see his daughter's eyes in the shadow of the corner of the room.

"You can come out, Kiara. Come see your cousin. He's not going to hurt you," he reassured. Kiara swallowed and forced a smile as she slowly emerged from the shadow.

Drake went wide-eyed as he recognized her species.

"Ooh my ancestors...she's a Marsh Dragon. I lurv Marsh Dragons," he smiled, gaining a weak giggle from Kiara as she sluggishly made her way towards him and stood before the humanoid, scaled, cross-bred creature that was her cousin. Drake kneeled down to examine her closely.

"Wow. You're gorgeous, cousin," he complimented, gaining a stronger smile from Kiara as she tilted her head and blushed.

"Thanks...Drake," she thanked.

Drake stood straight and faced his gigantic mother to ask her something, "Ma, can I go on a shoppin' night with Dasha Pyro and possible Blaze? Pyro needs cheerin' up-everybody in class laughed him out when he told them he wanted to be a makeup artist or somthin' or nothin' or some other thing."

Venus tilted her head, confused and astonished, "He said that?"

Helix gained his younger sister's attention when her faced her and said, "Yeah, Drake's telling the truth. Pyro told me while I was visiting Jeenie. Poor Pyro," he hung his head for a moment, sorry for his sensitive nephew.

"Yeah, he's been wearing more makeup than me and Dasha combined. I blame you, Helix-you were always putting your stage makeup on in front of Dasha and Pyro. You should be ashamed," she giggled. Helix stretched out his neck swiftly and playfully bit her on the neck.

"You do stupid things too, sis. Remember what you did to Jeenie when you were heavily pregnant with Drake?" he reminded her.

Drake turned from examining his leathery cousin and faced Helix and his mother.

"What did ma do, Uncle Helix?" he asked, intrigued.

Helix chuckled sinisterly and faced his now-wide-eyed, jaw-hung sister, "Your mother, while she was just days due with you...took off and flew all the way to Dante's Freezer to collect your father, Shigi."

Drake gasped and eyed his mother maliciously, "Ooh ancestors. I still can't believe you did that ma."

"Are...are you angry at me...Drake?" she asked, hanging her head in shame.

"Yeah, but no, but yeah, but no, but...yeah I am, because that's one of the most reckless things you could do when you're heavily gravid. It's no wonder I have this speech difficulty or somethin' or nothin'," he growled, gaining a sorrowful head-hang from his mother and a nasal laugh from Kiara, trying her best not to break out in laughter.

Shigi approached his wife and rubbed her neck and shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. "You inherited your speech difficulty from me, Drake," he said seriously towards his son.

Helix piped in, "And she had a good reason to go to Dante's Freezer, nephew. If she didn't, your father would never have seen you born before him."

"Yeah, and neither would your aunts, Lizabeta and Kimara. They would never've seen their nephew. So shut up, Drake," Shigi ordered.

"Alright pa, anyway, ma, could I please go for a shoppin'spree with Dasha and Pyro and Blaze?" Drake plead.

Venus smiled, "Of course you can. As long as Aunt Jeenie says it's okay for Dasha and Pyro to go."

Drake shrieked, "Ooh ancestors. I've never been out shopping at night."

"But, Drake, you're being put in the care of the guardians. Your father and I have to go to Dante's Freezer to aid the resistance," Venus said.

Drake growled and rolled his eyes "Ooh, you mean have to put up with Jeenie's dildo-to-be," he remarked, gaining a laugh from Shigi and Venus.

"Pretty much," they said, laughing in unison.

"That was a good one, Drake," Shigi laughed, almost rolling on the floor from all the laughter.

"It's even better than some of my jokes," complimented Helix.

Kiara approached her father and spoke up to him, "I've never been on a real shopping spree before, daddy, much less a night one." she hopped up, placing her paws on his chest "Could I go with Drake, daddy?" she plead.

Helix shrugged, "It's alright with me." He faced his nephew with seriousness, "As long as Drake can protect you. I haven't spent time with auntie Venus and I want to catch up."

"Ooh ancestors, uncle Helix, you can like well count on me to protect Kiara. We're going to have girl's-sorry mixed gender shopping spree in the cheetah village tonight," Drake said, being honest to his word.

"You can't, widdle man. Mommy told you: you have to be in the care of the guardians for the night until tomorrow night when your daddy and I return," Venus said, melancholy filling her son to the brim.

Drake turned to his mother and complained, with open arms, pleading, "But, ma, I want to show Kiara our home. This is the first time I have ever seen her in the flesh." Drake hung his head in disappointment.

Helix gazed at his nephew. He could almost feel his displeasure and felt sorry for him. Before long, however, he smiled, an idea emerging in his normally comic-genius-like mind, and turned to his younger sister with a weak smile, "Sis," he gained her attention, "I could take care of Drake and take him, Dasha, Pyro and Kiara out in the cheetah village markets."

Venus smiled, "You can? Aww, Helix, that be great if you did." She exchanged another brief nuzzle with her older brother.

"Yeah. I'd rather be in the care of Uncle Helix than Jeenie's livin', breathin' cock," Drake cackled, gaining a roar of laughter from his father, mother and uncle and even his cousin, Kiara. Kiara rolled on the floor, fearing her stomach would burst in laughter.

Shigi eventually recovered from laughter and complimented his son, "Shit, son, that's funny. Livin' breathin' cock, I've got to remember that!"

When Venus recovered from laughter, she playfully nipped her brother's neck "Your nephew has developed your perverted sense of humor, Helix."

"Hey! I can't control what my nieces and nephews inherit from me. It's purely genetical," he growled lowly.

Page Break

Meanwhile, Cynder and Spyro sit on the fur in their room, awaiting the return of their daughter from class. They feared she would go to the room of her humanoid instead. They let out a sigh of relief when she bursted through the door. She was joyful and strutting towards them and was about to ask them the question she promised Drake she'd ask her parents, but her smile and joy was purged by the serious expression of her parents.

"M-mommy, daddy why are you looking at me like that?" she asked concernedly.

"Where have you been, Blaze?" Spyro asked.

"I went to the temple kitchen for some salmon. I was hungry," Blaze replied.

"You weren't out with Drake were you?" Cynder asked, seriousness in her face and question.

"No, mom!" she growled lowly, "I'm like 5 minutes late, and you think I'm out gallivanting with Drake! You guys have sick minds." She then faced her father, the Purple Dragon and plead, "Daddy, I wanna go out shopping with Drake and his cousins. Can I please go? We're gonna buy cool stuff and exotic food in the cheetah village markets. They're open until 10PM."

Spyro shook his head, "No, Blaze. Drake only wants to take you out so can violate you."

Cynder gasped and bit Spyro on the side hard, "Spy! Drake may be a half-bred, speech-challenged idiot, but he is no pervert!"

"She's our daughter, Cyn. I'm not putting her in the hands of a boy...All they want is...You know what." Spyro faced his daughter, "Besides, You're getting put in the care of the guardians whilst your mother and I are in Dante's Freezer, supporting the Purple Vulture Resistance."

Blaze hung her head and shed a few tears, "He would never do anything to hurt me, daddy. He's my soul-mate. I know it...and you think...he's a..." Blaze was unable to finish her sentence, "Could I at least tell him I can't go out with him and his cousins?"

Spyro sighed and he and his life-mate rose from their fur and approached their daughter, "Fine, but we're coming with you, Blaze."

"Thanks, daddy," she thanked with a sob, as her parents escorted her out and down the halls.

Moments later, Helix chose the time to ask his nephew some questions for a thrill or two, "So, nephew, your mother tells me you got kicked out of your pre-academy...how? Were you naughty?"

Drake was sitting on his own fur when he answered, "No, but yeah, but no, but yeah, but no, but...yeah, I was a little, but it wasn't my fault, 'cause somethin' happened for somethin' or nothin' I don't know nothin' about. You see, we were put in this class with a dyke cheetah teacher. She was like well tryin' to les up all the dragonesses in class. So some of the dragonesses and cheetah girls come to me for help. And I gave the teacher some peanut chocolates, told her they were caramel ones, She ate them and she nearly dies, and she had to go to the hospital wing of the temple and she well blamed me for it, and I'm like, 'it's not my fault my fault you're so gay, you can't even eat a peanut." His story gained an uncontrollable laugh from his uncle.

When Helix recovered from uncontrollable laughter, he complimented his nephew, "Drake, you're truly my nephew, with the way you make us laugh."

"Yeah, I am like DRACO-tatsic!" Drake proudly stated. It was at that very moment that a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it," Shigi assured everyone, removing himself from his wife's warm belly and approached the door. He answered it and the Purple Dragon, the converted Terror of The Skies an their daughter stood at the threshold. Shigi was dumbfounded at their sudden appearance, "Cynder, Spyro, Blaze? What are you guys doing here?"

Spyro gave his daughter a nudge, "Blaze wishes to speak to Drake, Shigi."

"Erm...okay," He turned to speak to his son, "Drake, it's for you."

Drake got up and approached the door, taking his father's place at the door. "Blaze," he said excitedly, "What's up?" His excitement was, before long, purged by his dragoness friend's tears.

"What's wrong, Blaze?" he asked.

"I can't come out with you and your cousins. Mom and dad are putting me in the care of The Guardians while they're in Dante's Freezer...I'm sorry," She answered hopping up, wrapping her front legs around him, and affectionally licked his scaly neck, paying no heed to her parents presence. Drake, disappointed, rubbed the back of her neck.

He had a sorrowful look plastered on his face, though she could not see it as she rested her head on his shoulder and whimpered, "Ooh...ancestors," he said slowly, a rarity for him.

"I'm so sorry," Blaze replied, beginning to give him kisses on the side of the neck.

Before long, it was time for Spyro turn his back to his daughter and coil her tail around his. "Come on, Blaze," he said as he began to pull her away. Blaze resisted at first and continued her kisses and licks, but before long, she was forced to give in and follow her father.

Cyder, feeling sorry for her daughter and even Drake, faced him and said, "So sorry, Drake." She then turned and followed them through the halls. Drake almost left his room and watched them leave with an open hand, sorrowful. Before long, they left his sight and Drake marched back into his room. Venus, Shigi and Helix watched in astonishment as he proceeded to hit his head on the stony wall, luckily, being half dragon, he was quite sturdy and it had little effect.

"What's wrong, little man?" Venus asked, concerned for her humanoid son.

"Blaze's fucking parents, particularly her dad, look at me like I'm...some sort of...monster." he then hit his head two more times on the wall, before retreating to his fur and cried into the pillow. Shigi and Venus approached their son. Venus craned her head down to Drake, whilst Shigi gave him a hug and a rub. Venus licked his face in an effort to soothe him.

Helix, who had stayed back, felt sorry for his humanoid nephew and got an idea, "Wait, Venus. I have an idea...What if Drake was still in the care of the Guardians...after I take him out shopping with Kiara, Dasha and Pyro? He could still spend time with Blaze."

Drake and his mother faced Helix, "You could do that, uncle? That would be, like, well a favor to me for the century."

Helix nodded, "Of course, anything for a nephew."

Drake approached his uncle and hugged his neck, "Thanks, uncle."

Helix pressed him against his chest with his head, "You're welcome, nephew." He then got up and signaled his daughter over to mount him. She responded with an approach and hopped atop his neck. He then approached the door, "I've just got to speak to Jeenie." Helix then ran through the halls to his older sister's room and burst through the door. Upon bursting through the doors, his dragon niece ran towards his feet and hugged his foot.

"Uncle Helix!" She shrieked joyfully.

Helix craned his head down to her height and she hopped up and pecked his snout.

"Good to see you too, Dasha. And guess what uncle's gonna do...He's taking you, Pyro and Drake out for a shopping night." He then returned his head to its normal height, "And guess who uncle's bought from the Dead Marshes?" Helix asked, turning his head and picking up Kiara from his back by the scruff of the neck. He gently placed her before Dasha before saying, "This is your cousin, Kiara."

Dasha went wide-eyed at the appearance of the mammal-like allies of the dragons: a Marsh Dragon!

"Wow! Hi cousin! I can't believe it, a Marsh Dragon!" Dasha nearly jumped on the spot, excited, "I have so many questions..I can barely hold it in."

Kiara smiled, "Great to see you too, Dasha. I can't go shopping tonight though...I've never gone on a decent shopping spree. What's the cheetah village here like?"

"By our ancestors, it's amazing! It's used by small, but now it's expanded and you can buy just about anything there-perfumes, jewels, exotic food , bows 'n' arrows, swords and armor," Dasha said, excitedly.

Kiara was impressed by her cousin's information about the markets, "I can't wait to take a look tonight."

Helix looked around and had a thought and faced his sister, Pyro against her belly, "Where's that 200-year-old light-bulb husband-to-be of yours, sis?"

"He told me that we are going to be married soon and shouldn't see each other prior to that. Plus, he, Cyril and Terador have a few hatchlings to baby-sit tonight," Jeenie said, comforting Pyro after his longest and worst day ever.

"You don't mind if I take Dasha and Pyro out shopping, do you?" Helix asked.

Jeenie shook her head in response, "No, I don't mind, just be sure they get back by eight though, okay?" She made him promise, whilst her son approached his uncle to join him.

"I will, sis," he promised. He then departed with his daughter, his niece, and his nephew. "Come on, kids, we're going to have the best time out in the Avalar markets," Helix assured them.

And so after that, Helix went back to his younger sister's room to collect Drake. Once done, Helix climbed the stairs to the temple's rooftop. Drake and Kiara boarded Helix, being a wingless, leathery dragoness, and a flightless half-breed.

**Author: Just a reminder, Alexis is not only Chieftess Zora's second in-command, but also the commander of the Hal Jani warriors.**

Meanwhile, in the Zak Noik quarter of the Dead Marshes, Alexis leaves her son, Sirrow, in the care of his uncle, Zax, as she sits atop the Temple of Chieftains, looking out for potential threats to the four clans. Nearby, 4 other Hal Jani Marsh Dragons, sitting high in the branches of the trees surrounding the temple, accompanied her. They were loyal sentries who would spend 12 hours straight at a time and lay out their lives for their life-mates, their younglings and even their siblings.

As the commander laid on her underbelly close to the edge of the temple's rooftop, her eyes went wide like a stalking feline as she spotted, in the far distance, worming their way through trees, ten humanoid creatures. Her eyes went a solid black as she used her reserved superior vision to keep an eye on the creatures. The other sentries in the trees could sense the fear of their commander and they too, looked around with their superior vision to track the creatures. Zooming in with her vision, which only really saw everything in blue and red, Alexis identified them as trolls. Most likely poachers, but why would they come so close to the Temple Of Chieftains? Where all four clans combine their defenses to the point where they're near-impossible to sneak past, much less overwhelm.' Alexis thought.

"Fuck! Trolls!" she shrieked aloud, not caring if all four clans heard. She then rushed to a nearby gong on the rooftop of the temple and slapped it as hard as she could with her tail. The consistent sound filled the land for a few miles around, as Alexis began to climb down a set of spiral stone stairs. Not long after she left the stairs at the bottom floor of the temple, she bumped into her panicking chieftess, Vahali Zora.

"Wha...what's wrong, Alexis!?" she shrieked, terrified.

Alexis stopped to say, "It's the fucking trolls. They don't know when to quit. The two-legged cunts! You should come, chieftess. I need every fighter I can muster."

Vahali hesitated for a couple of moments. She knew she'd be placing herself at the mercy of the trolls if she left, but she would be considered a coward by her clan if she refused. Before long she nodded. Vahali followed the lead of her second in-command and commander of her clan guard. When they exited the temple, Vahali and Alexis were confronted with the six Hal Jani sentries, who mustered themselves for their commander, Alexis.

When in range, one lightly-brown-colored male Marsh Dragon with white cheetah spots spoke up to Alexis concerningly, "Commander, what's wrong?"

"What do you think, dumbass? Trolls are approaching!...Follow me. We'll make them regret dragging their leathery asses to our homeland." With that, Alexis and Vahali ran ahead, the four Hal Jani warriors following close behind. Though the gong clearly scared the trolls off, the chieftess and her second in-command wish to make sure they do not live to raid another day. The chieftess, her second in-command, and the warriors pursued the trolls for a good ten minutes...before they were cornered before a rocky wall, a 3-foot-thick fallen tree nearby. The commanding humanoid troll looked around fearfully, knowing they're being pursued by Marsh Dragons. The trolls then drew and loaded their revolving rifles and leaped for the cover of the fallen tree nearby. It was at that moment that Vahali, her right-hand dragoness and the warriors caught up. They, in near-perfect unison, pressed their tongues to the roofs of their mouths and unleashed a barrage of acid-like vapor from the glands beneath their tongues. The trolls narrowly avoided the deadly mist and pressed their backs against the log

"We've seemed to have stumbled upon a Marsh Dragon colony, captain!" one of the trolls shouted over the angered roars of the Marsh Dragons, turning his head to face his captain.

"Tell me something I don't know, moron!" he insulted, opening his revolving rifle and putting bullets in each chamber. Whilst the warriors were almost aimlessly unleashing their vapors upon the protected trolls, Vahali and her second in-command built up a gallon of acid vapor within the glands under their tongues.

The captain looked left and right as he ordered his men, "On my signal, we open fire!"

"Aye," his men confirmed, almost in unison. Before long, the commander shouted furiously, "Fire!" and he and his men rose on their feet and rested their guns on the log, aiming for the dragons, poised to fire. They each fired a single bullet at the same time, a crackling echo filled the land, but their projectiles could only hit the dragons thighs and shoulders. The troll's efforts were rewarded with a well-deserved, built-up barrage of acid, which doused them, forming a greenish blue cloud of vaporous acid. They screamed in shear agony as they felt their skin melting away, revealing flesh beneath. Vahali and Alexis smiled, satisfied, as they lead the warriors around the log and examined the corpses.

From what Alexis could tell, the trolls were still edible for Marsh Dragons. She faced two lightly-colored male warriors and ordered, "You two, take the corpses back to the grand tree and butcher them." She looked down and rolled one over. Most of its flesh was still consumable for Marsh Dragons, "These fuckers are still edible, and our food storage is a tad bit low."

"Aye, lady Alexis," they nodded, before taking as many trolls as they could carry in their jaws by their legs and headed back towards the Temple of Chieftains.

Alexis faced Vahali with a serious expression, "These trolls...how could they get here? The fucking queen is too afraid to send her assholes here."

"I don't think these are the queens trolls, Alexis. Their uniforms don't match the ones they wore during the crusade years back," Vahali mentioned.

Alexis rolled her eyes, "So who do you think they are? Who else could they be, Vahali?"

Vahali processed her thoughts, pondering over who the trolls could have been. Before long, her eyes widened and she said, "Pirates, that's all I can think of."

Alexis then went wide-eyed, "Shit. I think you're right, chieftess. I remember when I was like...eight. I was swimming at the beach in the Hal Jani quarter and there I saw them." Alexis then began to tell her story:

_Alexis was purely a Hal Jani child, swimming at the beach with her twin brother. The beach of the Hal Jani quarter of the marshes was virtually a paradise. Instead of sand, there were silky smooth rocks and pebbles and the like. The green, transparent seaweed that washed ashore was a salty delicacy which they would use to salt their meals of fish and meat. She joyfully splashes with her brother, giggling like the pre-pubescent dragons they are. After an hour of joyful splashing, they decide to return to the dank, pebbly shore and feast on the salty, nutritious seaweed. Alexis ate at one end of it, facing the gigantic trees of the Dead Marshes, whilst her brother ate at the other. Before long, Zax took a chunk in his jaws, raised his head, and chewed. While chewing, he suddenly stopped chewing and went wide-eyed. Alexis was eating her fill when she caught sight of her statued brother and said, with a serious expression, "What the fuck's wrong, Zax?" _

_Zax rose a trembling finger towards the sea. Alexis followed his finger and she became just like her brother. What they saw was amazing...a 300-foot-long battleship. Skulls with sharp teeth painted on the hull and chimneys of its iron skin. Black smoke reaching the sky from the ship. It had a three-barreled WW2-like cannon on the for (front) half of the ship, and a small rocket-tube-like mortar at the aft(rear) section. It was shaped like a thin diamond from birds-eye-view, but more blunt at the rear. Alexis and her brother fearfully retreated into the trees and back towards the Hal Jani temple. _

Chieftess Zora stared awestruck at her right-hand dragoness' information, "I had no idea trolls could perform piracy. I thought they were all worshippers of Queen Carmeleon."

"You thought wrong, bitch. They share one thing with all races-they're both capable of right and wrong." Alexis then turned to her warriors.

Before she could give her speech, a male Hal Jani worrier spoke up with worry in his tone, "Commander Alexis, how are we supposed to deal with heavily-armed troll pirates?"

"Hush! Shut the hell up!" She then walked up and down before her troops, "Don't think you're the only ones who are worried here...I don't know what these trolls want or who the fuck they are...All I know is that they've made the mistake of attacking the Temple of Chieftains...And there's more than our home at stake...think about it...The first trolls to attempt an assault on our temple since the Queen of Blood." She then faced her men, "The glory of gutting them is ours...if you're with me." She then smiled at them, "So what do you say? Shall we go butcher us some trolls?!" Enthusiasm seeped from her voice, and into her troops, who complied with glorious roars to the sky.

"That's the spirit!"

And so Chieftess Zora and Alexis lead the troops towards the Shallow of Whoa, a few miles away. They made haste, scampering towards the famous, continent-dividing shallow. Eventually, after a 20-minute scampering through unpleasant mud and often worming between trees, Alexis and the chieftess made it to the edge of the shallow. Frightened, Alexis ordered, "Behind the fallen tree!" and she and her troops and her chieftess pressed their bellies to the mud behind a thick fallen tree. What they saw was beyond words: in the shallow river, a sinister looking, aerodynamic, 20-foot-long boat with a slender hull that didn't go deep underwater, and of crudely-crafted leathery seats facing one another and, at the very nose of the vessel, a mounted machine gun. At the very rear, was a 4-cylinder engine with a three-bladed, 5-foot-wide propeller. It was, by troll machinery standards...an airboat...but...Queen Enola, nor the Purple Vulture Resistance, used such a craft for any purpose, as they had zeppelins and battleships and the like.

As the chieftess Zora and her second in-command fearfully studied the abnormal craft, Vahali turned to her second in-command, beside her, "Have you ever seen craft like this, Alexis?"

Alexis didn't avert her gaze from the mind-boggling vessel as she replied, "Fuck no...At least not since Zax and I were...like...eight."

The craft the unloaded its twelve seats of pirates, who vaulted over its low railing and made their way towards the other side of the shallow. But a commanding troll in black cuffed overcoat and a sea captain hat, and his three comrades drew their cutlass-swords in one hand and their revolvers in the other. All that remained aboard the craft was the driver and the gunner "To the Zak Noik quarter. We'll bag us some nice skins, lads," he said as he led them through the shallow water-the water line at their stomachs-towards the very fallen tree the chieftess and her loyal commander and warriors were. The Marsh Dragons pressed their bellies and even their heads to the mud, trying to avoid the pirates sight.

Alexis then turned to the chieftess and said, through her teeth with a low growl, "We need to deal with these fuckers."

Vahali shook her head at her second in-command's extreme suggestion, "We can't. If that gunner on that boat spots us, we won't stand a chance." At that very end of her sentence, the chieftess gasped as a horrible noise emerged from the vessel. Its propeller barely spun and the engine cranked horribly: it was trying to start. Before long, it released a bang, flames and black smoke erupted from the exhausts, and it's roaring propeller sent its hum throughout the marsh. The craft moved its fan-mounted rudders and it made an awkward U-turn and headed towards the sea without haste.

Once the airboat was out of sight and almost out of earshot, Alexis turned to her chieftess with an evil smile.

"Now they're helpless-no big scary boat to cover 'em," she giggled sinisterly. She turned her head towards her troops and her chieftess as she planned, "They're heading straight for us. Big mistake. On my signal we pounce, blind them with acid and break their necks, but try to keep their commander alive-we could pump some info from him.

"Got it, commander," her warriors confirmed in near-unison, poising their bodies to strike when the trolls came near enough. Before long, the trolls stood before the log. The Marsh Dragons leapt forth. While the Marsh Dragons were in midair, the trolls unleashed bullets upon them, but they could not hit one vital spot and their efforts were rewarded only with a broken neck as the Marsh Dragons took one each in their jaws and swung them around, throwing their limp corpses away. Only their pudgy leader remained, who drew his pistol and clicked it, poised to fire at the Marsh Dragons. His efforts were met with his gun arm in Vahali's jaws. He screamed in agony as his squeezed the trigger and fired rounds into the water. Before long, Vahali doused his arm with a concentrated shot of acid. It ate nearly to the bone, and she released him. Once the chieftess had her fun with the humanoid creature, her second in-command took the troll in her jaws by the back of his uniform and approached the fallen tree they previously cowered behind.

Alexis dropped the troll in the clay-like mud and growled down to him, "Who the fuck do you work for, troll?!" Alexis put her tail scythe to his neck, "What are you doing here?...Talk!" She then placed a paw on his chest and he nearly sank into the mud.

"We...we're under the queen's command...she...she told us to search for the Hal Jani and Val Jani temples." Alexis gave him a stab in his pudgy gut, gaining a scream from him.

"You're one lousy bullshit artist, troll. What are you really here for? Tell me, and your death will be quick and painless," Alexis threatened.

"We were sent by our admiral...Vocher. She demanded we hunt for a Hal Jani skin for the Valdin black market!" The pirate commander admitted.

"And what about those trolls who headed into the Marsh?" Vahali asked, pointing her scythe to the other side of the shallow "The rest of the marshes have been un-habitable since the crusade...more than ten years ago."

"They're heading for our camp a just a couple miles that way," he said, scared for his life.

Alexis smiled sinisterly, "Thanks, troll." She then plunged her tail scythe down his throat. Blood erupted all over her tail as he gargled to death. Alexis and her warriors then piled up the dead trolls behind the log and she faced the chieftess, "Looks like we have an entire mob of those blue-green bastards to take on. I'm gonna need more warriors, chieftess."

Vahali nodded, "I could muster more Hal-" The chieftess was cut of by the sound of Chief Sakwai and 10 of his Zak Noik worriers, worming between the trees.

Sakwai's eyes widened at the sight of the chieftess and the fallen trolls, "Chieftess Zora, commander Alexis, we heard gun shots and roaring. Can we be of assistance?"

Alexis smiled sinisterly, "Hell yeah!" She pointed out the dead trolls before her, "Before I melted this troll, he told me they have a camp nearby. I could use five of your warriors and we could lay siege to the fuckers!"

Sakwai nodded, "I can provide warriors...but do you have any idea who these trolls are loyal to? I don't recognize their uniforms or their guns or their tactics."

"My second in-command says they're pirates." Vahali motioned a paw towards Alexis, who nodded in response "If they're pirates, I don't think they're loyal to the queen."

Sakwai turned to all his warriors on the right-hand side of him "You're supporting Chieftess Zora. She's got command of you for the day. Follow her as if she were me."

"Yes, chieftain," they approved as they joined Vahali and her warriors.

"I'll return to the temple and inform the other chiefs," Sakwai said before he took a bow to the chieftess and turned back for the temple.

Alexis then walked ahead of her chieftess and her warriors. She pointed her snout to the sky and screamed "Lets crush some pirates skulls!" she roared triumphantly, followed by a Marsh Dragoness, raptor-like roar. The chieftess and the warriors backed up her roaring, before they ran through the shallow water towards the other side. Under the glow of the setting sun.

Page Break

Meanwhile, Helix take his child, and the children of his beloved siblings, shopping in the market of the expanded cheetah village. The stalls were connected by a rope of red lanterns. Among the products were: fresh fish caught the day of being sold, jewelry and jewels and geodes mined from near and far. Bows, crossbows and arrows fletched by the finest cheetah archers in the land. Drake held his uncle's tail, fearful of how the browsing cheetahs and moles and few dragons would react to him on his own. Kiara kept at her father's front feet. Dasha and Pyro bought up the rear of the group, coiling tails and rubbing sides. Dasha occasionally tried to nuzzle her twin brother, but he moved his head awkwardly and got it on the neck instead, and she rested her head on his back. The eyes of shopping dragons wondered to them, thinking she is romancing on him.

Drake had 30 ounces of gold in his pocket that his father gave him before he departed with his gigantic Dark Dragon uncle. As he walked, his eyes widened at the sight of a stall selling intriguing bows and arrows. His intrigue was overwhelmed by a yew bow, half Drake's own height, with a glistening sinew string.

"Ooh ancestors, I've always wanted a bow for hunting!" he laughed joyfully as he released his uncle's tail and approached the stall, a cheetah vendor smiling him over. He took a closer gander at the finely-fletched weapon, decorated with fine red patterns resembling a snake. The reptilian animal of stealth and swift killing was surrounded by blue stars on the bows limps. It was shaped liked flattened W.

"I see you like this bow, yeah?" Asked the pale cheetah in a black hunter's hood with an unhealthy voice.

"How much How much how much how much?!" Drake asked, excitedly bouncing up and down.

The joyous jumping of Drake was purged by Helix nudging him immediately. "If you get something like that nephew, your mother will kill me," he chuckled.

"Uncle Helix, pa lets me use his turret pistol when we go out hunting. I think he would appreciate it if I learned a bow," Drake replied.

Helix rolled his eyes and sighed, "Venus will kill me."

Drake slapped him on the chest, "She will not, uncle." He then turned back to the cheetah vendor, "How much?"

"For you, young 'un, 20 ounces o' gold. Comes with three free arrows and a basic quiver," the vendor answered. Drake cackled triumphantly as he dug in his pockets and took out the gold. He put it in the cheetah's paw, who gave him the bow almost at the same time. He also gave him the promised quiver and arrows free of charge.

While his nephew drew the bow empty, gaining a feel for it, Helix approached the vendor with a serious expression, "A cat should no better than to sell a weapon to a minor."

The vendor shrugged, "We're not in the troll kingdom of Valdin, Sir Helix O'Van Sea. I'm having trouble selling these daggers and bows." The cheetah smiled and reached for the box under his stall, "But I have something...a gift from our troll allies of Dantes Freezer." Before long, he held before Helix a slightly curl-bladed, 7-inch-long dagger with a green, slightly transparent, slightly jagged blade.

It gained the intrigue of not only Helix, but his humanoid nephew, "Ooh ancestors! Is it made of glass?"

"No...it's made of Sky Glass, mines from asteroids which hit Dante's Freezer. Even to date, only the trolls have the technology to mine and craft these kind of weapons. They're special, because they can absorb the elements dragons can master-Fire, Ice, Electricity and Earth. One of reasons the trolls of Dante's Freezer give us these weapons is because they do not have enough mages who can infuse the swords with elements."

Drake had a thought about this vendor, "Why are you selling it to me? I'm not a mage. I'm just a half-breed."

"I've heard about you, Drake. You're not as invisible as you think. Don't you know you're are the first ever child of a Troll and a Dragon? Before you were born, they thought it was physically impossible for trolls and dragons to make babies together," the vendor answered.

"No, but yeah, but no, but yeah...I am...but that still doesn't answer my question or somethin' or nothin'. Why are you selling that to me?" He asked, pointing to the dagger and himself in sequence, "I don't mind the bow-I've always wanted to learn, but why the dagger?"

"Word's around that you can harness Fire and Ice," the cheetah replied.

He smiled and conjured a small flame in his left hand and a bitting mist in his other, "Yeah, I can make it shoot out of my hands and my mouth."

"So you can take advantage of this dagger's abilities. It's yours for 10 ounces of gold, young Drake," the vendor offered.

Drake gave him the gold and he sheathed the dagger and gave it to Drake, "Ooh ancestors. Can't wait to tell ma 'n' pa!"

As Helix and the children walked away, Helix let out another sigh, "Little sister's going to kill me."

"Ooh, she is not," he laughed frustratingly, slapping his dragon uncle on the chest between each word. "She and pa let me use pa's gun. A bow is no different."

After a few minutes, Kiara cousins grew curious and began to ask her questions of her homeland and her species.

Dasha walked ahead and alongside her and asked, "Is it true that 75% of the year, the marshes are hazardous?"

"Oh, yeah. It's so foggy, you can't see beyond 30 feet in front of you. And so cold, you can't be outside for more than 10 minutes without getting frostbite," Kiara answered.

Dasha pulled a face of astonishment, "Whoa, thats heavy!"

Drake walked alongside her other side and asked, "Forgive me if this is like a personal question or somethin' or nothin' but..." his hands met and he eyed her with intrigue, and she eyed him with confusion. "Is it true that Marsh Dragonesses have...boobs?"

The group came to a halt and Helix eyed his nephew maliciously, "Drake! How dare you ask your own cousin such a thing."

Kiara stood before her father and shook her head, "It's okay, daddy. He's just curious."

Kiara then stood before Drake and nodded "Yah, we do. Look," she commanded as she rolled on her back and revealed her the small, still-developing, Marsh Dragoness breasts. They were a softer leather than the rest of her body which was a tough leather. They were like humans, except they had four nipples and, even at Kiara's young age, were wrinkly and more pale than the rest of her body, much like other Marsh Dragonesses. They tumbled with the slightest movement of her body.

Drake and his cousins watched with astonishment, except Pyro stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Oh ancestors. I still can't believe I'm lookin' at Marsh Dragon jugs!" Drake spoke out.

"Eww. No offense, but they look like ape boobs with four nipples," Dasha giggled weakly.

"Shocking," Pyro stuck his tongue out in disgust.

Kiara looked up at them, concerned for her cosmetic beauty, "Something wrong with them?"

"Nah," Drake shook his head, "Look just like troll boobs...except they're much bigger than yours. They're also more enthralling."

Kiara smiled weakly, flattered, "Thanks."

"Also troll boobs aren't pointy or funny-looking like yours...or spaced too far apart," Drake also managed to say.

"Okay, I get it!" Kiara surrendered.

Before long, Helix heard a wolf whistle emerge from the crowd, "Hey! I heard that!" Helix shouted with a low growl.

It was at that moment Kiara chose the moment to stop showing off her utters and roll back on her four feet. She and the group resumed walking through the avenue of stalls. Kiara hung her head in shame, earlier exposing herself to her cousins.

"It's OK. I thought they were great jugs," Drake complimented, gaining a giggle from her and a malicious look from his uncle.

"Drake!" Helix growled.

He looked up at his uncle as they walked and shrugged "What? I like boobs." He then faced forward and made masturbation movements with his clawed hand at his crotch.

"I know what I'm a thinkin' of, tonight...pullin' me sea dragon," he cackled, gaining giggles form all his cousins and a growl from his uncle. They continued to browse stalls under the glow of sunset, enjoying all the time they had.

Page Break

Meanwhile, Alexis leads her troops through the marshes towards the troll pirates camp, which location she leaned earlier from that commander she removed from the planet. Her chieftess, Vahali Zora, walked alongside her. As they traversed the spongy terrain, one of Hal Jani warriors caught sight of Alexis's engorged utter, bouncing between her thighs.

He giggled and turned to his companion and whispered, "Check out the jugs on the commander."

He lowered his head to take a gander and giggled himself, "By our ancestors. They're huge." they both giggled amongst themselves.

As the chieftess walked beside her second in-command, Alexis gained her attention with a pained look and a grunt.

"What's wrong?" Vahali asked, concerned.

Alexis eyed her slightly maliciously and slightly pained, "Wh-what's it to you, Vahali?"

"You're my second in-command and I'm concerned," Vahali replied.

She rolled her eyes and sighed aloud, "If you must...know my fucking utters are engorged since I started weaning Sirrow, five months ago. I've had pull on 'em to relieve the pressure. When...when did you start weaning Kiara?"

"When she was eight. Why?" the chieftess answered back with another question.

"And you don't have engorged utters. Lucky bitch," Alexis cursed, gaining a giggle from chieftess Zora.

Before long, Alexis stopped, a feeling of fear swimming in her gut. She turned to the warriors, "I need volunteers for a sentry pair. C'mon, fuckers, step forward." She encouraged two Hal Jani warriors to step forth before her and chieftess Zora.

"Ah, yes, you two. I need you to climb some nearby trees and stay guard. I have gut-wrenching feeling those fucking troll pirates will bring reinforcements at any time. If any come near, roar and try your best hold 'em off. We can't risk being flanked from the rear." Alexis ordered.

"Aye, commander!" The two warriors affirmed. She shouted in approval as they approached two trees opposite to each other and climbed as high as they could.

"Alright, let's crush some troll skulls and eat their hearts!" Alexis and Vahali continued with the warriors towards the camp. After another 5 minutes of walking through damp terrain, Alexis, Vahali and the warriors stopped in their tracks, hearing the noise of orders being shouted and wood being split with axes.

"Down!" she ordered, pressing her body to the mud, the chieftess and the warriors copying her.

Vahali whispered to Alexis, "What's that noise?"

"What the fuck do you think? Trolls!" She motioned a paw towards the camp in the distance. It was a large camp. The border was a circular formation of tents. Within it, Trolls lubricated their guns and split wood. But some set up machine gun tripods

"It looks like they're planning a long stay, Alexis," Vahali said, worryingly.

"Like hell they are," Alexis growled. Before long she got up and ran ahead of the chieftess and the warriors.

"Alexis!" Vahali called out to her.

"Charge!" Alexis ordered before roaring to the sky. The warriors charged with their commander and even the chieftess Zora was forced to charge with them. The trolls were as disorganized as decapitated turkeys as the commander let out another roar and leaped over the tents, her warriors following and crushing tents. She took trolls by the neck and swung them away before they could load their guns. Her warriors did the same. Some merely doused them with acid. One near Alexis was cocking a scatter shotgun, his actions were met by her swinging her tail and opening his throat with her scythe. After a good 3 minutes of carnage, the trolls were all deceased and draining blood. Alexis's eyes wondered to one troll who was dead from the waist down and pointlessly used his arms to crawl away, whimpering. Alexis approached him and her shadow consumed the troll before she said, "The Dead Marshes belong to the Marsh Dragons, you green fuck." She then stamped a foot on the trolls, shattering his ribs, and he chocked to death on his own fluids.

Vahali stood beisde Alexis and admired the carnage she and the warriors caused and the damage they dealt. Before long, she cackled, "You're insane, Alexis." Alexis turned her head and eyes her chieftess maliciously, gaining a frightful look from her as she complimented, "But you know how to command and conquer." She gained a weak smile from her second-in-command.

Alexis then ordered, "Glue two of these bastards to the trees as a warning. The rest are food!" Her warriors roared triumphantly in response. The Hal Jani and Zak Noik warriors used their corrosive spray as glue and glued the fallen trolls to the trees. Once done, they gutted the remaining ones as if they were caught fish, leaving their guts as compliment to the glued corpses. The warriors then took the hollowed-out bodies in their jaws, and share the meat evenly between their clan members.

Page Break

**Author's Reminder: The original character band ahead belongs to **_**JourneyofShadows**_**. He plead me to include them and I couldn't say, "no!" to a friend. Again, this band, Voyage and Rest, does not belong to me.**_** JourneyofShadows**_** has begged me to include them for this chapter. I will only have them in for a short time, of course. I won't use them past this chapter, as they do not belong to me, and I do not have a clue what to do with them afterwards. **

JourneyofShadows' band

As Helix leads the children through the market, his humanoid nephew had his new bow secured around his body, and his new special dagger in his leathery pouch. He held his uncle's tail, whilst his cousins stayed close to his feet, feeling secure in the closeness of him.

As Helix lead the children through the markets, an echoing and pumping bass emerged from the distance. At the same time, Kiara unleashed a short flatulence. The noise intrigued Helix, and he stopped in his tracks, the children copying almost immediately.

"What's that noise?" Helix asked

Kiara blushed shamefully. "Oops," She cackled, "I farted. I didn't think you'd hear me, daddy," she confessed, gaining a giggle from her cousins.

"No," Helix shook his head, "That music."

Drake put a hand to his ear and his dragon relatives listened with great care. The beat and drums of the music gave it away as the infamous Rock N' Roll song "All Night" by Kiss.

"Ooh, I like this song. Dunno who's playin' or somethin' or nothin'," Drake replied. It was at that immediate moment that a small party of moles and cheetahs darted passed them.

One pale-colored cheetah collided with Drake as he ran by them.

"Whoops sorry, man," he apologized.

"Like what's the damn rush or somthin' or nothin'!?" he growled, rubbing his hit shoulder.

The cheetah looked back at Drake as he ran, "Voyage and Rest! The concert...I'm missing it!" The cheetah then ran breathlessly into the woods. Above the trees, the low clouds were lit by flashing lights projecting from the ground.

Helix smiled, "Voyage and Rest. I've never seen them live." He then craned his head down to his daughter, his niece, and his nephews, "C'mon, kids, a concert! Drake, Kiara, climb aboard!"

His humanoid nephew boarded his neck and he took his Marsh Dragoness daughter in his claw and took to the air, Dasha and Pyro bringing up the rear. The three dragons glided over the trees and, before long, hovered as they stared awestruck at the said concert. They played with their backs against a rock formation, which acted like a natural sound shell for the band.

Drake stared with a hung jaw from his uncle's neck, clinging to him, "Who the troll queen on the sauce are they?!"

"Yeah who are they, daddy?" Kiara asked from her father's claw, amazed at the band with 100 screaming fans before them.

"One of daddy's favorite bands, Voyage and Rest. They play just about anything and all the classics too," Helix answered.

"Are they good, uncle Helix?" Dasha asked, flapping her wings in unison with her twin brother beside her.

"Good?! They're great, and they're just starting out. I've got a feeling they're going to be one of the best bands in the realms. There aren't that many anyways. They play 70's and 80's songs. The best ones," Helix replied.

They were situated on a rocky platform with foamy mats beneath them. The crowd, contained with only a mere party of Dark Dragon and Fire Dragon guards from the temple, waved their hands in the air for them, screaming at the top of their lungs. The lead singer was a red-furred anthro-cheetah with black stripes which looked like small burning dark flames. He was running back and forth from the edge of the rock, occasionally performing back flips for the crowd. His name was Stael Nu'vih. On the drums was Stael's life-mate, Dani Nu'vih. She was was a snow-white cheetah with usual black cheetah spots. She had a bit of a belly as she was two months gravid with Stael's cubs, but hasn't had a choice but to play as she is the only one who can drum with skill. She was wearing a slightly transparent midnight purple cloak with blue stars, which glistened in the stage light. Playing the lead guitar was Stael's younger brother, Recks. His fur was the same base color as his brother, but with light grey stripes. As he played, he had a habit of showing off with full splits. On the triple keyboard was Dani's longtime friend, a dark brown mole named Daki Remisa. His special triple keyboard, with 2-and-a-half-inch-wide keys, allowed him to play a song on his own without any backup pianists. On the bass guitar was a young Wind anthro-dragon named Samuel. He had light grey scales and a snow-white underbelly. He used his black, blunt claws to pluck the bass with great skill, occasionally playing a kiss to the females in the audience. He also had white horns, which were painted with some clear nail polish to give them a glistening appearance. At the far left of the stage, was a gigantic acoustic piano for later use. Its open canopy faced the rocky formation so its sound could bounce off and cover the crowd.

"C'mon, Dasha, Pyro!" Helix said as he and his niece and nephew touched down in the grass and observe the loud concert.

Once the band concluded the well-known Kiss song, Stael swung the microphone cord around his neck and then swung it around again to unwind it from his neck.

"Alright, Avalar, you've been a great, great crowd," he praised their fans, barely able to keep still, exhausted "But after 3 hours of kick-ass rock 'n' roll and alternative and a few anchors on top of that I'm afraid-" He was cut off by his fans, surprisingly booing at them. He pulled a confused face and shrugged, "But we're exhausted. C'mon, Avalar, be fair," he commanded.

Stael's life-mate smiled. Sensing the displeasure of the crowd, she removed herself from the drums and approached him. She gave him a cuddle from behind and kissed him, causing the crowd to laugh at her out-right romancing.

"Get on the drums, baby," she commanded him with a giggle. He did as he was told and she snatched the microphone from him. Stael felt nervous as he took his wife's place at the drums, he wasn't nearly as good as a drummer as her. Hopefully though, she would pick an easy song. For a brief moment she approached Recks and whispered with him for a moment. She did the same with Samuel and Daki. Samuel approached the gigantic acoustic piano and situated himself before the keys. The lights which lit the rocky formation they played under glowed a soft light blue and dark blue combination and Dani tried her best to sing "Somebody To Love" by Queen.

Dani began with a honey-tasting tone, breathy,

_Can_

All else joined in,

_anybody find me somebody to love? _

The band dropped out and left Dani to sing alone,

_Each morning I get up I die a little _

_Can barely stand on my feet _

The band sung and Dani dropped out,

_Take a look in the mirror and cry _

They dropped out, leaving her to sing alone,

_Lord what you're doing to me _

_I have spent all my years in believing you _

_But I just can't get no relief, _

_Lord! Somebody, _

All but Dani,

_Somebody! _

Dani,

_somebody_

All but Dani,

_Somebody _

All sang with Dani,

_Can anybody find me _

The rest of the band dropped out again,

_somebody to love?_

Dani sang,

_I work hard _

The band sang,

_She works hard _

Dani sang,

_every day of my life _

_I work till I ache my bones _

_At the end _

The band sang,

_At the end of the day _

Dani sang alone,

_I take home my hard earned pay all on my own - _

_I get down on my knees _

_And I start to pray _

_Till the tears run down from my eyes _

_Lord somebody_

The band sung,

_somebody _

_Can anybody find me_

Dani sung aloud,

_somebody to love? _

The band sung aloud,

_She works hard _

Dani sung,

_Everyday_

The band sung,

_Everyday _

Dani continued alone,

_I try and I try and I try _

_But everybody wants to put me down _

_They say I'm goin' crazy _

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_

_Got no common sense _

_I got nobody left to believe _

All sung with Dani,

_Yeah - yeah yeah yeah_

The guitar solo began and Recks made his way to the front of the stage. The spotlights of all but the one shining on him dimmed and the volume of all other instruments lowered. Towards the end, he performed a full split, leaving the females in the crowd to cheer and cry his name out loud.

Dani began again,

_Oh Lord _

_Somebody _

The band sung,

_somebody_

All sang wit h Dani,

_Can anybody find me _

She sang alone,

_somebody to love? _

The band sung,

_Can anybody find me someone to love _

She sang alone,

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm _

_I just keep losing my beat _

_I'm OK, I'm alright _

_Ain't gonna face no defeat _

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! _

The band sung without her,

_Find me somebody to love _

_Find me somebody to love _

_Find me somebody to love _

Dani joined in,

Can anybody find me...

The other band members and instruments dropped out and complete silence took place as Dani stood at the edge of the stage and sung with one paw high in the air,

_...Somebody to love?_

The crowd roared in triumph for the band. Dark Dragons in the audience breathed gorgeous clouds of midnight purple smoke into the air, which combined into the image of a human hand with only its index finger and pinkie drawn.

**Author: Just a reminder: This band does not belong to me. **_**JourneyofShadows**_** has plead me to include them. I will only have them in this chapter and the wedding scene.**

Helix and the children were laying in the grass, the hatchlings against his belly and Drake laying on his uncle's back.

"Ooh ancestors, that was the best live performance of 'Somebody To Love' by Queen or somethin' or nothin' or some other thing," Drake praised aloud in his usual tongue.

Dasha nuzzled her twin brother with a tear in her eye, "Remember when uncle sang to us when we were younger, Py?"

Pyro tried his best to avoid his sister's flirtatious tongue. Stroking his neck, he smiled weakly as he stared at the concert, "Yeah, sis. The only song I've seen performed live is 'It's Raining Me-'" Pyro cut himself off and shook his head, "'It Started With a Kiss' by Hot Chocolate."

Kiara removed herself from the warmth of her cousins and gigantic father and stood to gaze at the concert.

"I've waisted my girlhood in the Dead Marshes," she said with a joyful tear, "I wish they could have concerts in the Zak Noik quarter."

Helix stared at the band with amaze. Before long, an idea came to his mind and he smiled widely, wide-eyed; he now knew how he would further contribute to his sister's wedding and get her the perfect gift as the icing on the cake, so to speak. The crowd began to slowly disperse, ushered away in an orderly fashion by the Dark Dragon armored guards and the band's mole roadies began to pack up, whilist the band gathered in their gigantic tent nearby, guarded by two Dark Dragon guards in light armor. Helix then rose to his four feet.

"Come on, kids. Let's go meet them," he said with a joyful laugh, as he began to run down the hill, Kiara and Drake following with a scamper, and Dasha and Pyro following in flight.

"Ooh ancestors, I get to meet Voyage and Rest or somethin' or nothin'!" Drake yelled excitedly, following on his uncle's heels.

"We can meet them?! You're the best, daddy," Kiara complimented.

"Good thing our uncle's famous, Py. He should be able to meet Voyage and Rest with no problem whatsoever," She said, flapping alongside her brother.

Before long, they landed near the band's gigantic tent and Helix and the children approached the guards with a skip in their steps. Helix was about to ask the guard for entry when he and his partner growled, "Halt! Voyage and Rest are tired of reporters and scholars pestering them." The Dark Dragon guards pressed their sides together to block the entrance.

Drake walked ahead of his uncle and said to the guards, "Ooh ancestors! You're well outta order to say that," Drake spoke, pointing a thumb back at his uncle. "My uncle Helix is a famous comedian or somethin' or nothin' or some other thing," Drake added.

The guards' eyes snapped open and they tilted their heads, "Wait... do you mean Helix O'Van Sea?"

Helix nodded, "Yeah."

Kiara, Dasha and Pyro were hiding beneath him.

"THE Helix O'Van Sea...The Comedian!" shrieked the other guard.

"Yeah, the funny dragon of Warfang and Twilight Falls and...all the realms really," Helix chuckled.

The guard then craned his head down to Drake's level, "And this is your nephew, son of Venus and Shigi O'Van Sea, the former Cloaked Widow-Maker...The first ever child of a dragon/troll couple."

Drake then began in his usual tongue, rubbing his head, "No, but yeah, but no, but yeah, but no, but...yeah, I am, but it's not my fault I'm the son of a troll and a dragoness, because something happen' for somethin' or nothin' that i don't know nothin' about. What happened was: Me ma, a dragon, and me da, a troll, were like always bakin' cookies every chance they got, 'cause me ma was a bit of a draconic bimbo. And eventually, da mutated and grew a massive sea dragon enough to get her preggo with me or somethin' or nothin'...And then she went to Dante's Freezer to give birth to m in front of me troll aunts and grandma, so they could all see me come out head first outa her lolly pop. And me ma was about to bite the cord off when she realized it was my dong."

The guards tossed their heads back in laughter.

"Wow, my daughter was right about you, Drake. She's in the academy, too!" one of the guards managed to speak up during his laughing fit.

"Ooh ancestors, Vina's your daughter, isn't she?" Drake asked.

"Yes," the first guard nodded.

"I know her 'cause she's the only Dark Dragoness in class, save for my lady-friend, Blaze. Yeah. She's a good girl, Vina, but she sorta blends in with the training dummies. Never really 'wowed' anybody in class," Drake said.

The conversation was interrupted by Stael, flapping open the tent to see what's going on "Hey you guys, were trying to practice and-" He cut himself off at the sight of the Dark Dragon comedian and the children at his feet. "By our ancestors...are you..." He pointed a claw at Helix, "Helix Oblivion Vanguard Sea?...the comic genius of Warfang himself?!"

Helix nodded with a smile, "That's me."

Stael put his hands behind his back and smiled deviantly before saying, "Oh really?" He examined Helix further from his front claws to his snout; he looked like the infamous comedian he virtually worships thus far...but he needed to test Helix. He pointed to him and asked in a single breath; "Who's your younger sister, Venus, married to? And what species is her life-mate?"

"A troll named Shigi O'Van Sea, formerly named Shigi Hasethsmalvena," Helix answered almost quickly and easily.

"How many children do your siblings have in total?" Stael asked in a single breath, still unconvinced.

"Three," Helix asked, now mildly frustrated.

Stael then tried one of Helix's racial, but most famous jokes, "A zeppelin full of politicians and a zeppelin full of apes crash and burn in a race...who burns to death first?"

"Who cares?" Helix answered with a smile.

"You really are Helix O'Van Sea," Stael said, smiling as his comedic hero is standing before him. Stael then asked, confused, and a little concerned, "What are you doing around my band's tent though?"

"I have a little request," Helix said. Stael scratched his chin and nodded, he waited about 5 seconds before Helix finally said with a smile, "You know my older sister, Jeenie, is getting married to the Electric Guardian, Volteer, right?"

Stael immediately went wide-eyed and hung his jaw, as though he was reading the Dark Dragon comedian's thoughts.

. He then stepped aside and opened the tent "Come in, Helix, kids," he invited, waving his hand, ushering them in.

Upon entry, Helix and the children gained confused and concerned looks from the practicing Dani, on her set of Kiss-like drums, and Recks tuning his guitar.

Dani was first to speak, "Stael, honey, what in ancestors name?" at the sight of Helix and the younglings.

"Bro, press conference is over," Recks complained.

Stael nearby leapt in joy as he stood between his wife, brother and bandies, "Don't you recognize this dragon?"

Recks and Dani moaned and scratched their chins in unison, confused and a bit embarrassed.

"It's Helix O'Van Sea...the comedian." He then pointed a hand to them in sequence as he introduced the children, "And his daughter, his niece and nephews, Drake, Pyro, Dasha and Kiara."

Dani rolled her eyes and groaned, "Urg. That sexually-obsessed comedian you're so fond of." She slapped herself face, "Let the snuff film begin."

"Dani," Stael groaned towards his wife with a sorrowful face "Just 'cause you can't gain a laugh from anybody to save our species."

Dani gasped, crossed her arms and turned her body away with a, "Hmm."

Stael casted his wife's 'cold shoulder' act to the back of his head with a roll of his eyes and shakes of his head and announced to his band, "Everybody, you're not going to believe it but Helix here," He pointed both his paws at Helix and eyed him, waved his paws for Helix to continue his speech for him.

Helix smiled "Wants you to perform at my older sister's wedding...She's marrying the Electric Guardian, Volteer."

All the band members and even Dani, having given her love the cold shoulder, turned her head back to the dragons and...the half dragon, Drake

Dani removed herself from the drum set and approached her love as he said up to Helix, Rubbing the back of his head, "Whoa, Helix, that's a...big step I dunno know if-" He was cut off by Dani's tight hugging.

"How much are you going to pay us, Helix?" Dani asked.

"How does...five thousand ounces of gold sound to you?" Helix asked with a smile, "It's my wedding present to my older sister," he added.

"It's a generous offer, Helix, but we've never played at a wedding before, much less one of the Electric Guardian and the older sister of you," He pointed a paw to Helix, ",one of the top ten comedians of Warfang and...well all the realms of any species."

Dani pulled him closer for a whisper, draping her arms around his neck and down to his chest, "Honey, with the gold Helix is offering, we can refit our house for our future kids."

Helix and the children watched the couples soft argument, silently praying to the gods and ancestors that they will approve.

"What if we screw up at the wedding, Dani? It could make or break the band," Stael argued.

She rotated him around and took his hand and stroked it on her slightly swollen belly. Their eyes met as she said, "It'll be for us, the band," she rubbed his open hand on her half-developed fetus, "and the babies."

Recks got up from his guitar seat and confronted his brother and sister-in-law, "Listen, Stael," he began in a serious tone, gaining the attention of his brother and his sis-in-law. He pointed a paw at Dani before continuing, "This is your life-mate and practically my sister. Are you going to make her raise her children in a drafty attic or leaky basement or a small noisy apartment building even?" He pointed a thumb to himself.

"Because I'm not letting my niece and/or nephew live in such places." He pointed a paw to Helix, "This comedian-one of the best in Warfang-has given us the opportunity to perform at a wedding in front of ancestors knows how many guests...for his sister and one of the guardians. Do you have any idea how much we could step up in our career?!"

Dani smiled widely at Recks, silently thanking her brother-in-law for his hearty contribution.

Stael sighed before approving, "Alright, we'll play at the wedding." The band members triumphantly rose fists to the air, cheering, while Dani screamed joyfully and began to maul Stael in kisses. She squeezed him tightly and was unwilling to let go "Alright, hon, that's enough," he attempted to say, trying his hardest to wriggle free of her grasp. "Dani, please!" he plead with a low growl. When he broke free of her grasp, she returned to her drums and Stael faced Helix and the children "Where's your sister's wedding being held, Helix?"

Helix rolled his eyes upwards and thought, bitting his lip. His mental condition made him think twice as slow as a normal dragon. Before long, however, his face snapped joyful as he said, "Haven't decided yet. I'm taking her out tonight so we can get her an outfit and find a place to hold it. But will be in Warfang in a palace, a temple or cathedral, and not some club or chappal."

"Wherever it is, Helix, we'll play there," Recks smiled.

Page Break

Meanwhile, in the dam-aired, heavily-forested Dead Marshes, Vahali curls up on the furry bed in her room in the Temple of Chieftains. She tosses and turns in stress; her life-mate nor her daughter were their to keep her company and warm her. She was trying to slumber alone for the first time since she gave birth to Kiara. After what seemed like forever to her of tossing and turning and grunting on the bed, she let out a frustrated sigh and rolled onto her feet and approached her door to go for a night walk around the temple. She walked through the halls of the temple towards the gigantic double doors of the entrance. At the doors, she was greeted by he siht of the night-working Zak Noik guards of the temple

They stomped their front feet and bowed for her, saluting, "Chieftess," Marsh Dragon style.

She smiled at their loyalty to not only Sakwai and the Zak Noik clan, but also to her "I can't sleep, guys. Let me out for a walk?"

"Certainly, Zora," they smiled before they stood before the doors and pushed them open in unison. It groaned loudly as it opened just so she could fit through. The guards held a bow until she was outside. Then they took the thick ropes of the door in their jaws and closed them. The chieftess climbed down the massive set of stone stairs and took a walk to the watering hole, behind the temple, where Marsh Dragons of all four clans drank. Though she knew it wasn't chief or leader-like to drink at such a pool, she thought it was merely a way of bonding with the common Marsh Dragon as she liked to do, as her dearly departed friend, chieftain Frex, loved to do. There wasn't a dragon in sight for a mile around in the moonlight. When she reached the wide, healthy, clear supply of water, she craned her head down and began to lap it up. While she drank, she was awestruck as she heard a familiar voice singing "Freaks Come Out At Night" by Whodini.

She hummed, "Hmm," as she raised her head and frantically looked around. Looking behind her, she was relieved that it was merely her second-in-command's child, Sirrow, in the short distance, also taking a stroll around the temple.

The freaks come out at night

The freaks come out at night,

he sang, also mimicking the instruments of the song;

She smiled before calling softly, "Sirrow," causing him to cut off his singing and quickly turn his head towards Vahali.

He was relieved as it was the Hal Jani chieftess who called him and not some random Marsh Dragon. He smiled, "Zora," as he approached the massive dragoness.

Looking down at him, Vahali asked concernedly, "What are you doing outside the tree, Sirrow?"

"I got insomnia. I haven't slept well in two years, chieftess. And I'm a freak, because I'm half Marsh Dragon, half Electric Dragon. I'm a freak, and...'The freaks come out at night...the freaks come out at night'," He sang, gaining a giggle from Chieftess Vahali Zora.

When chieftess Zora gathered herself, she asked concernedly, "Doesn't your mom care about your being out here at this hour?"

He shook his head, "No. She's in the Hal Jani tree tending to the clan. She said it was safe for me to go...he she nudged me away and said, '*feminine negro voice* just go, you little bastad," he mimicked.

Vahali smiled with a weak nod, "That's Alexis alright." Vahali tilted her head in confusion, "What about your uncle, Zax?"

"Checking the fishing net at the shallow. Should be back soon." Sirrow was about to depart when he remembered something horrible his mother did recently "Oh, and...my mom bit a hole in one of the other females by the mud pools. They're stitching her up right now," he giggled.

Vahali shook her head, "What?!" She stared down at Sirrow with a horrified expression whilist he nodded. "Why'd she do that?" Vahali asked.

Sirrow shrugged, "I dunno. Something about rolling in mud, the Mountain of Malefor, and vaginas...Urg. I can't remember." Vahali was too horrified to continue conversing with Sirrow and instead ran towards the Hal Jani tree. "Nice talkin' to you, chieftess Zora," he called out to her as she ran towards the tree.

Upon entering the tree, and reaching the top of its spiral stairs and into the living area, she was confronted by the sight of a maroon-colored female, moaning in agony, having a flesh wound at the base of her neck stitched up by the Hal Jani nurses. And a length of silk, rolled up and soaked in a healing, pain-killing syrup from local trees...was being dabbed against her injured vagina by another nurse. Before long, the nurse allowed the female to press the cloth against her injured pussy on her own with her tail.

This horrific sight caused Chieftess Vahali Zora to inhale loudly and hang her jaw. "W-w-what happened?!"

"Your right-hand-dragoness bit me! On the neck and the pussy...That's what happened!" She whimpered.

One of the nurses, at the time examining the wounded female, approached and stood before Vahali "Chieftess, about your second-in-command...the commander..."

Vahali concentrated on the nurse dragoness. "Yes," she nodded slowly, her mouth hung

"She seems agitated, Vahali. You should speak with her. She's been punching walls even," the nurse confessed.

"You should lock her up until she's off the rag!" the wounded female piped in, whimpering.

"I'll speak with her at once," she smiled weakly to the nurse, before she walked around her and approached the set of carved out stairs leading to Alexis's quarters at the top of the tree. Her quarters were curved out into a room, just like the rest of the livable parts of the tree. It's just large enough to fit herself, her twin brother, and her son. There was a large rug-like fur where she and her brother would share warmth as well a large basket lined with blankets where her son would slumber, as he was too old now to share warmth with his mother or uncle like he did as an infant. Alexis paced up and down, muttering less than kind words and scratching the floor with her kind claws.

Vahali was awestruck at her right-hand-woman's behavior; it was abnormal, even for an angry dragoness such as her. "What's wrong with you, Alexis?" she said with a serious expression. "You bit a helpless female!" She said with a low growl, gaining her attention.

"That fucking bitch made a personal remark about my baby canon," she said, staring maliciously at the chieftess, before returning to her angered pacing.

Chieftess Zora tilted her head in confusion "Why would she do that?"

She stopped and faced the chieftess again, "You remember how I'm always complaining about my engorged udder?" Vahali nodded "Well you also remember how I keep complaining about my damaged, mage-sleeved cunt ever since I gave birth to Sirrow."

"Yeah. I got that too after I had Kiara," Vahali answered.

"Well just a couple hours ago, before the sunset disappeared, I and a lot of the Hal Jani dragonesses went to the mud pools nearby and rolled in them to exfoliate and make our skin softer." Alexis then began to tell her story-

While ten other females rolled in the rough, sandy golden mud, softening their leathery skin and peeling off the dead skin, Alexis moaned pleasurably, on her back in the mud. She stretched her body and then lets loose like a canine rolling in the grass. While on her back, she swayed her tail across the mud to make it softer and scrape away the dead skin. Her belly was already soft enough and didn't require this treatment.

Alexis was so engrossed in rubbing her back in the mud with her eyes closed, she didn't realized that a previously mud-bathing Hal Jani female, leaving the mud pools and approaching the tree, was eyeing her and caught a glimpse of her damaged, foot-wide, mages-sleeve-like magenta opera house.

The red-skinned female pulled a disgusted face and, loud enough for Alexis and all nearby bathing Hal Jani females to hear, said, "Urg, looks like the Mountain of Malefor."

All of the dragonesses let out a loud gasp as Alexis snapped back into reality, got on her own four feet and stared down the female, stomping towards her. "Excuse me, bitch!" she growled, barring her teeth at the red female.

The female put her tail between her legs and lowered her head in fear, "I'm so so sorry, command-"

Alexis cut her off growl and began to circle the fearful female who insulted her vagina, "A torn cunt is like a disability. How many infants have you shoved out of your lolly, huh, Miss Perfect Minge?"

"I don't have any children, Alexis," she said with a crashing, fearful voice, trying her best to face her and not take her eyes off Alexis. Before long, the two females were circling one another like two poised-to-fight felines.

"Hmm, no children aye?" Alexis cackles sinisterly, "Well, then I bet nobody'll miss you."

All the nearby bathing dragonesses gathered around to witness a fight between the Hal Jani commander and the helpless female.

"Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight!" the surrounding dragonesses chanted in unison.

The cheering from the other females was all Alexis needed to let out a roar and leap for the red female. Alexis knocked her on her back and began to squeeze her with her legs and bite at the female's neck. The surrounding females roared triumphantly towards the sky.

"Bite her neck, Alexis!" suggested one pale-colored female aloud with a sinister cackle.

"No, even better, bite her on her hiding place!" another darkly-colored female suggested, gaining odd looks from a few dragonesses.

Though the idea of vaginal violation was lesbian-like, Alexis found both the ideas intriguing. Alexis then gave the female a hard bite at the base of her neck, gaining an agonizing scream form the female as she bit hard enough to sink her teeth to the flesh. She then removed her self form the female and backed up. The whimpering female was trying to rise to her feet, when Alexis caught sight of her opera house, poking out of her leathery hiding place.

'See how she likes a damaged vagina,' she thought before she let out another loud growl as she sprinted towards her again and then bit down on her labia(lips) with a crunch. She agonizingly screamed towards the sky, tears spilling from her eyes like a waterfall, trying her hardest to kick Alexis' head with her tail and hind legs, desperate for a way to remove her. Alexis treated the female's opera house like a tug-of-war toy and shook her head, nearly ripping her labia. When Alexis finally set her vaginal lips free, she used her tail to club her on the head.

All were statued in a shocked, mouth-hung position at what they just witnessed, "I can't believe you actually bit her on the cunt!"

She laid on her side, covering her injured pussy with her tail and pleading, "Help! Guards!" with a scream, causing Alexis to flee for the Hal Jani tree. Two Zak Noik guards rushed to her aid, but they were too late. One of the guards took the whimpering female on his back and headed for the Hal Jani tree to get her treated at once.

Vahali stood awestruck at her right-hand-dragoness' story, "You bit another female on the pussy...Alexis!" she shrieked.

Alexis almost entirely ignored her and returned to pacing, "I don't know what's wrong with me or what's causing it. Lack of sex. My engorged breasts. Could be anything." She then faced the chieftess and said, "Look, Vahali, can you please overlook this for me?" she plead, her tone sorrowful, a rarity for her. "I promise I'll never do that again, once they find out what's wrong with me."

She smiled "Just...this once. But if I hear anything like this of you again, Alexis, so help me, you're fired and part of the common rabble."

Alexis let out a short, loud sigh towards the ceiling and approached the chieftess for a hug "Oh thank you thank you thank you," she thanked gratefully as she laid her head on the back of her neck for a moment. The chieftess was about to leave her room when Alexis turned back to her, "Oh and please apologize to that female for me. Tell her I promise not to do that ever again."

"Sure," Vahali bluntly replied.

Alexis then collapsed on her sleeping fur, waiting for her brother to return with the fish.

When Vahali reached the bottom of the stairs and stood before the vaginally-injured dragoness she informed "My second in command wishes to apologize for your...opera house and neck. She says she'll never do it again."

"You...You're letting her roam free! She's heartless and soulless, chieftess. HEARTLESS AND SOULLESS!" Soon the nurses were choice-less but to sedate her.

The Hal Jani nurse took a foamy sponge infused with sleeping vapors and waved it in the dragoness' nose, whilist the others rubbed her back all over "Shh. Sleep...Dream...You'll feel much better when you wake," she reassured in a soft tone. Soon the female's head rested on the floor and she fell into slumber.

Chieftess Zora silently hoped she would get better as she departed for her insomniac walk, though she wasn't an insomniac herself. As she walked around the temple, she crossed paths with Zax, a large net full of fresh fish. "Hey, Zax," Vahali said.

He stopped in his tracks. "Chieftess Zora," He said, the net in his mouth muffling his speech "What'cha doing? I've never seen you out alone at this hour."

She sighed, "I can't sleep. With Helix and Kiara gone, my room feels empty. I bumped into your insomniac nephew while I was walking around. Should he be walking around at night?"

"Ah, he's fine. He's been doing this since he was like...four. Don't worry 'bout him, chieftess Zora," he assured her.

"There's something else you have to know, Zax. About your sister..." Chieftess Zora had a worried look on her face, gaining a concerned look from Zax, who dropped the net almost immediately.

"Yes?" he asked worriedly.

"She attacked a another Hal Jani dragoness by the mud pools while she was exfoliating. I think she has something wrong with her. You're her brother. Do you have any idea what might be wrong with her?" she asked concernedly.

Zax was wide-mouthed and wide-eyed, "She attacked another female?!"

"And bit her on her...auditorium," Vahali replied.

"The only time I remember her being this angry was when we went to Warfang for some time out. She was so angry, she even tried to bite my throat out..And then she met this electric dragon, and then ditched me and went somewhere to bake cookies...That's were Sirrow came from. Then she bought him back to the Dead Marshes and wanted to be life-mates with him...You know rest after that," Zax said.

"Zax, I think you should give your sister a massage or something," Vahali said.

"Yeah, she likes massages and smoked fish. It always calms her down...but," He hesitated and began to grind his teeth, gaining a concerned look from Vahali.

"But?" she asked.

"She'll...only accept massages from me, her brother. I don't know why," Zax replied.

Vahali smiled widely and rotated her head as she said, "Because you're her twin brother. You share that kind of bond. I know because I've known you two since I was Kiara's age. You've hardly left each others sides. You even held her hand when she gave birth to Sirrow. That's one of the best things a brother can do for his sister."

Zax blushed, "Thanks, chieftess."

"So go give her a massage," she said in a single breath, looking back at him as he walked away.

Zax took the net back in his jaws and approached the Hal Jani tree. Once inside, he made his way up the carved-out stairs to the top room. There, he caught sight of his twin sister, staring out a small window, breathing heavily as if she were stalking pray. Her attention was grabbed by Zax when he set the net of fish on the floor from the sound.

She turned her head to the source of the noise and smiled at the sight of brother. "Zax, you got the fish," she said joyfully as she approached him for an nuzzle. The two smiled and rubbed sides of their faces on one another "I'm so hungry, you wouldn't believe it." Alexis then took a salmon from the pile and used her hind claws to gut the salmon, and threw the unappetizing organs out the window. While she laid on her gut and held the fish in her paws and began to munch at the raw delicacy, her brother laid down next to her and wrapped his tail around hers and began to kiss up and down her neck from collar bone to lower jaw, just the way she liked it when stressed. As he licked, she gradually smiled and kicked her hind leg, pleasured.

Once she finished her fish, Zax finally asked as calmly as he could, "Vahali tells me you've been acting weird lately, sis. What's wrong?" he asked before he gave her another calming lick form the collar bone up. "You can tell brother anything," he reassured.

She hung her head and said, "I'm just under so much stress lately, Zax. Between my constant being Vahali's right-hand-woman and the recent attack of troll pirates." She let out a pained grunt, rubbing her engorged udder with her kind paws, "And my swollen breasts from weaning Sirrow. I hate to admit it, but I'm a low bitch even for me," she then hung her head with a sigh.

"You'll get over it, sis," he assured with a quick series of kisses from the collar bone up just how she likes it.

When her brother finished his series of pecks, she smiled widely and faced him and plead, "Zax, I know this might be too much to ask, but," she swayed their tails across the floor before she continued, in a soft, honey-like, breathy tone, "Soothe sister's pain?"

Zax tilted his head in confusion, "What did you have in mind?"

Alexis smiled widely, gave him a lick from the voice box up, and then got on her feet. She just before her brother with her rear to him. She slowly shuffled her hind feet, spreading her hind legs. She slowly lifted her tail, and revealed to Zax her engorged, four-nipple, light-grey Marsh Dragoness udder and the slit of her vaginal hiding place.

Zax gasped in shock, "Sis, I can't do that! You're my sister."

She looked back at him and plead with a sorrowful expression, "Just do this one favor for sister...I wont tell anybody...You'll," she began to sway her tail in an attempt to appeal to her brothers nature before continuing, "You'll be relieving a world of stress for me," and then she plead, in a breathy honey-sounding tone, "Please."

Zax swallowed hard, "Ancestors forgive me," he plead as she shimmied closer to his sister's engorged Marsh Dragoness breasts.

Seeing him approach, she smiled with her eyes closed towards the ceiling, awaiting his first action. After he smelled his sisters breasts, his muzzle tickled her and causing her to gasp pleasurably, he then took his tongue and gently stroked one of her nipples, moving his tongue back and forth across it. This caused her to produce a strickle of her rich, caramel-tasting, creamy milk, which flowed down his tongue and into his throat like a flowing stream. This caused Alexis breath and moan towards the ceiling. Zax began to smile at the taste: it reminded him when he and his sister were hours-old, blind infants fighting over the udder of their own mother for the delicacy. Before long, she took a pace back, rubbing her bouncing breasts in Zax's snout.

"Zax, please...suckle! Gulp down my milk," she plead.

Zax enthusiastically licked his lips, pursed them and took her back left nipple and latched on, gaining a please moan from Alexis. When he began to suckle, Alexis breathed, orgasmic, as she felt half-a-gallon of milk every second, flowing from the inner glands of her udder and down to the nipple Zax suckled upon. Zax began to moan against her nipple as her heavenly-tasting milk doused his tongue on its way down. While Alexis moaned and breathed towards the ceiling, she swayed her tail high in the air, even stiffening and shaking it. Zax then tried something a little different; he opened his mouth slightly more and took her nipple and a small area around it in his lips. Then, while he sucked in milk by the gallon with every few seconds, he quickly used the tip of his tongue to play with her nipple, causing her to snap her eyes open and unleash a consistent moan towards the ceiling. Before long, the left side of her udder was drained of milk and the pressure was relieved, and he took her back right nipple in his lips. Before long, he grabbed a hold of her hips with his paws and began to sway his tail. Her milk was heavenly and nourishing. He had not tasted its equal since he was days old. After five minutes of suckling on her left breast, she felt as though a thousand-ton burden was gone, and Zax's belly was filled near bursting point with her sweet milk. She pulled away and her nipple made a pop sound when it left his lips. She turned around in a flirtatious manner as she faced him with a wide smile. She then began to lick his neck affectionately from the collar bone to snout.

Before long, she laid her head on the back of his neck and he did the same, "Thanks, Zax. That udder hasn't been sucked on for two years."

"I've got 20 gallons of milk in my belly," he cackled.

Zax was about to get up and depart, but when he was on his feet, Alexis hugged him and wouldn't let go.

"You know...I think you've earned yourself something, Zax," she cackled sinisterly, before she pushed him on his back and then hopped atop him. Zax breathed nervously as she began to kiss his snout down to his neck and slowly towards his penile hiding place. Once she reached his hiding place, she began to peck it with her wet lips. Zax shook his tail at this action. She continued pecking until the head on his member was revealed before her, causing her to go wide-eyed. She then took it in her lips and un-reeled his four-foot-long cock. She let it go and stood astonished at its size and thickness, drooling.

She licked her lips before complimenting "That's a nice cock you got there, bro." Alexis then faced him, "Get on your feet. I've got a present for you." Alexis removed herself and Zax got on feet. Once he stood, Alexis crawled between his front legs and towards his soft penis. She laid on her belly and took his member in her maw, gaining a surprised yelp from her brother. She then motion her head back and forth, sucking. Zax gasped and then pointed his snout to the ceiling, his eyes closed, moaning aloud. His member was only 50% erect and still quite soft. Alexis then did to his knob exactly what he earlier did to her nipples-took it in her maw and wriggled her tongue sideways across it. Zax was engrossed in this pleasurable moment, kicking his hind legs on the floor, so much, he didn't come back to reality the moment, Alexis released his cock and walked in front of him. Zax was then astonished as she looked back at him with her gorgeous and slowly moved her tail to the side, revealing to him her magenta opera house.

"Please, Zax...mount me," she plead with a smile, her voice aching for release from her growing insanity. "You'll be doing me a favor for the century," she said, swaying her tail high in the air, changing the shape of her sex with every movement of her tail. She kept swaying her tail until he showed intention to mount.

"Sis...suckling and blowies is one thing, but...intercourse...Urg," Zax disgustingly replied.

Alexis hung her head in disappointment, "But...I need the release. No other male will do it," she said in a sorrowful tone.

When his sister's sorrow reached his heart, he felt guilty and let out a loud sigh before surrendering, "Just this once, sis," with a smile.

Alexis smiled, cackled sinisterly before she faced forward and pointed her snout to the ceiling. She then lifted her tail high for Zax and swayed it, urging him closer. Zax tried his best to cast away the fact that he would be mounting a sibling and approached with his gigantic hard-on. Alexis was filled with joy the moment he hopped on and plunged in.

He waited her to adjust her hind legs for bucking, before he he heard her urge, "Fuck the misery out of me, bro!" That was all the encouragement he needed to pump in and out of her. He closed his eyes and put half his effort into fantasizing about a female he had protected during the troll crusade, pretending Alexis's silky innards are that of hers. His cock became thick at the base and it spread her vagina when fully inserted. The feeling of his bumpy penile shaft made her produce thick jelly to eliminate friction and leaked down her hind legs and doused his cock. She moaned his name every few seconds. After five minutes of bucking and leaky vaginas, Alexis then cackled, "If...mom...was alive...she'd kill us." She then called towards the ceiling, "Look, mom! Look what me and Zax are doin'," she cackled sinisterly, "And there's nothing you can do about it!" Alexis didn't have anymore time to mock their departed mother, as she felt a burning feeling in her hips and veins showed all over her body. The veins beneath the skin of Zax's member pulsed furiously as he too shared his sister's feeling.

It was at that moment that a certain little dragon came pattering up the curved-out wood stairs, a bunch of midnight-purple flowers with red stems in his little maw. He was not yet witness to his uncle and mother's naughtiness when he called out, "Mom! Uncle Zax! I got some flowers so we can make some antibiotic potion and-" He cut himself off, dropped the flowers and was jaw-hung and wide-eyed at the amazing sight of his mother and uncle making love.

They reached their climaxes within three seconds of each other. Zax bit on the scruff of her neck and she screamed pleasurably towards the ceiling. As Zax felt as though his guts were traveling through his cock and into her, he moaned half-pleasurably and half-painfully into her skin. She unleashed a vaginal flatulence and exploded both their juices all over his cock, spilling all over the floor. The two let out sigh of relief and afterglow just as they heard the chattering teeth of a nearby trembling young dragon. They both turned their heads to Sirrow and gasped, "Sirrow!...Oh shit," embarrassingly in unison.

Sirrow trembled and moaned-disgustingly as if he stood before the Dark Master himself. "You guys were...baking cookies...You're brother and...sister," he shivered in disgust and shook his head. "This can't be true. It's all a nightmare, it's gotta be," she shook his head misbelievingly.

Zax pulled his soft member from his sister's playground and they both faced Sirrow. Zax's member had become like a an elephants trunk and dragged on the floor, leaving a trail of seed. "Now, Sirrow, your mom and I can explain-"

"Then you're telling me this is true?!" before he could say another word, he pulled a face of disgust and fell unconscious before his irresponsible mother and uncle. The siblings stood before his unconscious body and faced each other. "Looks like we got some explaining to do," They said in perfect harmony with humiliated expressions.

"Fuck," Alexis cursed before she approached the solid wood wall and proceeded to bang her head on the wall once a second.

Zax was quick to place himself between her and the wall and nuzzle her, "Hey hey hey. Don't do that-you'll get autism," he said in a soft tone, rubbing heads with his twin sister.

"By our ancestors. This is even more humiliating than when mom..." She pulled a hurt face and trembled, letting her brother finish her sentence.

"Caught us playing doctor in the bathtub...Yeah, I remember," Zax began to tell the horrific story of one of the cruelest punishments they endured.

_It was when they were twelve-years-old and no bigger than Sirrow that they were born and raised within the Hal Jani temple. Their black-colored, silver-tiger-striped mother, second in command to the chieftain and having her own room within the temple, runs a shallow, soapy, steaming bath for her twins, playing in the cool grain grass just outside. They played tag with some of the other Hal Jani, leaping with every step they ran. The temple's water was heated by a wood-fire furnace in the sub basement of the cathedral-like temple...well it looked like a stoney cathedral from outside, it was like an ancient hotel within. The mother pulled a lever on the wall with her tail and the large circular tub filled with steamy water from a tap overhead. She filled it just enough for her son and daughter to soak. _

_She then stood at the temples mammoth-sized double doors at the top of the gigantic set of stairs and called out, "Alexis, Zax, bath time!" in a husky, feminine, negro voice. Zax and Alexis scampered p the stairs and walked at their mother's feet towards the their room. Once they arrived in the bathroom, she picked them up at the scruff of their necks and placed them into the warm water. _

_Her gigantic head peered over the tub, keeping an eye on them as they rolled in the shallow water to clean off the swamp grime of their bodies, which builds up merely by being outside in the fog. She turned her head, hearing a loud knock, most likely the Hal Jani chieftain of the time, Frex, "Stay put, you two," she commanded a she left the bathroom and approached the door, revealing her master Frex at the threshold. _

_While their mother was conversing with the Hal Jani chieftain, Alexis took this opportunity to playfully nip her brother's neck, before giving him a lick from the collar bone to snout, astonishing him as he eyed her with a hung mouth. _

_When she finally ceased her erotic licks she plead with her sparkling eyes and honey-like tone, "Sister hurt herself this morning, Zax. I was climbing up a tree to find some Sweet Vine and I fell and landed on my giny," She laid her head on his neck before pleading, "Could you kiss it better for me?" She then turned her rear to him and lifted her tail to reveal her small, still-developing opera house. She looked back at him, "You kisses always seem to soothe me." _

_Zax swallowed hard before he surrendered, "Alright," He then slowly stretched out his neck towards her magenta vagina. He licked his lips and kissed the left side of her soft labia...then the right side. Each kiss was soothing feeling on her treasure. He pursed his lips, moaned, and was about to land one more kiss on the wet center...when the shadow of their gigantic mother consumed them and a loud gasp resonated through the bathroom. They both looked up at her, their jaws hanging. _

"_Oh fuck! Mom, it's not what you think. Zax was just-" _

"_About to eat you out!?" She growled. _

_"No, that's not it! She fell out of a tree and hurt it. She wanted me to kiss it!" Zax said, trying his hardest to make the real story sound reasonable to their mother. _

_"Likely story, now out of the tub you two!" she growled again. "And I'm going to make sure that you two keep your distance from each other until the day I die!" _

_"But mom-" _

_"NO BUTS! Alexis, you will sleep in my room with me while Zax sleeps in his own room. And you both will be helping me with chores around the house until I die," she growled, putting them to bed early. "You both will also be under my watchful eye, and if I ever catch you two at that again, I'm having you both fixed, permanently_

Meanwhile, having successfully made arrangements with Voyage and Rest, Helix takes his daughter, niece, and nephews back to the Twilight Falls Dark Dragons Temple. There, Drake would be placed in the care of the guardians...and, more importantly for him, would be able to spend time with his dragoness friend, and only admirer, Blaze. He takes his daughter in his claw and his humanoid nephew on his back, Dasha and Pyro following in flight. They land on the temple rooftop and make their way down towards the temples academy, where the younglings of dragons assigned to aid the Purple Vulture Resistance would sleep in the care of the guardians within the training room. When Helix and the children stood before the mammoth-sized doors of the temples training room/academy, Helix pushed them open and he and the children entered. Inside, they gazed upon the guardians laying out furs and blankets on the floor side by side-one group of furs at the north side of the large circular training room, and another large group at the south. 30 younglings stood before the guardians as they prepared make-shift beds for their stay in the guardians protection.

Their entry gained the attention of the children as well as the Electric Guardian, who enthusiastically approached, knowing Helix as the brother of his dragoness "Helix, wonderful, stupendous to meet you," he lowered his head to the height of the children "And escorting in the children, too," he said with a smile.

Helix gained Volteers attention when he said, "Yeah," with a nod, "And I'm taking Jeenie for a midnight shopping in Warfang. So," He nudged Dasha and Pyro gently towards him, who in turn scampered towards their substitute for a father, "could you take Dasha and Pyro into your care while me and Jeenie are in Warfang?"

Volteer smiled, "Of course. It's no trouble, as we have plenty of beds for the young ones to slumber, fall into dreams. As Jeenies male, I shall treat them as if they're my own " he then asked, "But, Helix, could you please make sure Jeenie looks her best and that her attire is unique to her and not traditional, mass-produced rubbish?"

Helix smiled, "I promise, Volteer."

Volteer then caught a glimpse of Kiara, who stood between her fathers front legs and examined Volteer out of curiosity. He gasped in astonishment "By our ancestors, who's this gorgeous, dazzling, beautiful, Marsh Dragoness?"

"My daughter, Kiara. Like what you see?" Helix asked with a smile and chuckle

"Like what I see?! It's an honor, privilege, and rarity to meet a Marsh Dragon in our homeland. Please come closer, young dragoness," he plead, eager to examine Kiara, a fascinating, mammal, leathery Marsh Dragoness. Kiara took two steps closer, and into the light, gaining an astonished inhale from Volteer "I say, Helix, I've never seen a Marsh Dragoness up close in my years, much less one as exquisite, fine-looking, ravishing as she." Volteers eyes then met Drake's, though it didn't ruin the good mood he gained from Kiara's presence, "I see even Drake agreed to be in our care."

Drake crossed his arms, "I didn't do this for my parents, my aunt, or you, Volteer, I did it to " he said, eyeing the Electric Guardian maliciously. Volteer walked away, his eyes still on Drake as he approached the other guardians "Don't go given me evals!"

Casting the humanoid creatures words away and motioned with his head for Drake and his cousins to scamper to his feet "Come, Drake, Dasha, Pyro," he commanded, causing the children of Helix's sisters to scurry to his feet

"Drake, Dasha, Pyro, you behave for the guardians."

"We will, uncle," the two dragons and half-breed called back at their uncle as Volteer escorted them into the group of younglings.

Helix and his daughter departed for Jeenies room. As Volteer lead the O'Van Sea younglings into the group, Blaze smiled widely at the sight of Drake, and motioned him over with her tail for a cuddle. He obliged and she hopped up, wrapped her arms around him and gave him affectionate licks on the face and neck. He kissed her on the snout and throat in response

When she stopped licking him, she faced him with wet eyes and said, "So glad you decided to spend time with me."

"Well I may as well. I mean my parents are goin' to Dante's freezer too... My uncle was going to take care of me, but," He gave her a stroke from the cheek down to her neck with his fingers, "I wanna be with you."

he gained a smile from her and a tail sway, her scythe touching the floor "That's so sweet of you," She then sighed angrily "And my stupid parents think you're a monster."

"Yeah, but no, but yeah. I still can't believe your da thinks I'm gonna violate you. I would never do anything like that. Sick bastard."

Blaze shook her head "No, Drake, he just loves me so much. If you had a daughter, you'd think the same."

The two lovers didn't have much time to converse, as the guardians had done speaking amongst themselves and turned to the children

"It's bed time, younglings," Cyril began. He motioned with his tail the area behind the guardians with sleeping furs "Dragonesses sleep here," He motioned with his tail the area before the guardians "Males sleep there."

The dragonesses began to separate from the group and head towards the guardians, while the males approached their half of the training room. Before Blaze and Drake departed, they exchanged playful bites on the neck, followed by a lick on the face from Blaze and a kiss on the neck from Drake.

"And I don't wanna see any bed-sharing," Cyril warned as he approached one of the many torches in the room, "We'll have no underage flowering in this academy."

Drake scoffed playfully "Yeah, you wish, you cold bending point," He whispered, gaining a snicker from nearby children, holding their snouts, being careful not to unleash laughs.

Cyril then slowly moved around the room and used his ice to purge the many torches one by one. As he did, the room began to fade, while the children curled up on their furs.

When the torches were out and the children were falling into slumber, the guardians then approached the threshold of their own room. Though they left the gigantic doors open, incase the children needed to wake them in the event of emergency or need. They then collapsed on their gigantic sleeping furs on their sides and backs.

Blaze had fallen on her side upon a snow-white fur inside the dozens it shared a few cubic meters with. She cringes and tosses, feeling lonely. She had never slept like this, with such a thin cover and a hard fur. Before long, she couldn't take it and removed herself from the fur and slowly approached the group of furs that the males slumbered upon. She carefully stepped through the tightly packed slumbering male dragons...until she smiled widely at the site of Drake, slumbering on his back. She lowered her snout to his feet and began to slither under the cover to join him. She was trying her best not to wake him, as she could get into trouble for being so close to Drake in such a G-rated environment. Soon, she was sharing his warmth and his eyes snapped open and met hers

"Blaze?"

She put a paw to his lips "Shh, Drake. It's so cold. I wanna share some warmth," She wrapped her tail around his legs

Drake smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She laid her head on his neck and wished she could sink into him as she too wrapped her paws around him. Drake's body released a soothing warmth which helped them both fall into slumber more quickly...though this was unacceptable from the guardians point of view and they might assume the worst at the sight of it. Blaze was also most likely oblivious to the fact that she is sleeping with her half-breed boyfriend, within a group of slumbering male dragons...what they think of this when morning came?

**Sorry if this chapter ended early, but I had a feeling my fans were loosing faith in my because of my delay.**

**I wont update until I have 80 total reviews for this story! I am sick of people who like my story and do not review...I mean...there' nothing hard about leaving an honest review, and my stories are lacking praise and criticism they need. I will get started on the next chapter right away.**

**SO NO UPDATES UNTIL I HAVE 80 REVIEWS**


End file.
